La Bailarina y El Sepulturero
by Teddy Bear Moony
Summary: 1era parte. La historia de Angelique, una chica debil que niega sus temores realiza un viaje increible, encontrando el amor y mas. 2da parte. La historia de Angelina, una chica afectada por su pasado que se endurecio con los años y como vencio sus miedos. Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso. Todos los personaje OC son de mi invencion.
1. La Bailarina Fugitiva

**Damas y caballeros, ¡una nueva historia se suma a las filas de los fic en español! Cualquier detalle que no les guste, dejen un review, si quieren chillar como fan, dejen un review, si quieren hacer aportes para la historia, con gusto se reciben, solo déjenme un review ¡si quieren criticar el pelo azul de la OC, dejen un review!**

 **Hablemos seriamente, esta es mi primer historia de Kuroshitsuji, leí muchas, y de muchos tipos, y debo confesar que no me creo de las mejores escritoras ¡pero escribir es muy relajante!**

 **Si encuentran algo que no les parece correcto, o tienen una mejor forma de expresar tal acción, dejen un review que con gusto se aceptan. No se dejen engañar por un capitulo tan corto y básico, prometo que los siguientes tendrán más acción! prometo risas y a Undertaker en camisas mojadas!**

 **¡Al fic!**

 **.**

 **La Bailarina Fugitiva.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche era oscura, despejada y sin luna, desde mi ventana veía las luces de la calle y la cuidad a lo lejos. Analizaba el ambiente, buscando algún signo de actividad sospechosa que me impidiera conseguir mi objetivo.

Me aleje del vidrio, dirigiéndome a armar la maleta, la cual consistía en ropa para frio y para calor, mis pares de botas favoritas y algunas sandalias, mi ropa de ballet y todas mis zapatillas y zapatos de baile, artículos de higiene y las dos guitarras en un sobre al hombro. Ropa negra, pelo azul, una maleta grande y dos guitarras rompiéndole la espalda, esa es Angelique Brown. Esa soy yo, y hoy, enero de dos mil trece, me retiro de mi casa.

Baje por la ventana con bastante dificultad y me fui por las calles a esperar un colectivo o un taxi hasta el centro de la cuidad. Nadie se entero de que me fui, no soy alguien de importancia en mi casa y en mi familia, solamente soy la que baila bien, la que se queda en un rincón callada mientras piensa en la destrucción del mundo, según las palabras de mis padres y el resto de mi familia. Soy la hija no deseada, y mis padres se encargaron de hacérmelo saber, al igual que mi hermana mayor, Clarisse, siempre me dijeron que yo soy un error.

Cuando llegue a la estación del tren, saque boleto a Escocia. Allá pase la noche en un hotel de mala muerte y al otro día salí a buscar trabajo y un departamento para alquilar; conseguí ambos, departamento en la ciudad de Glasgow, y cerca había un estudio de clases de baile, me contrataron para enseñar ballet como baile recreativo, que con mi experiencia no dudaron en aceptarme, fui bailarina por cinco años en el Ballet Nacional de Londres, y dos de ellos fui primera bailarina.

Pero para dar clases debía teñir mi pelo, y quitar mis caravanas, tenia, y sigo teniendo, una barra en una oreja, dos caravanas y un aro en el pequeño apéndice que protegue la entrada al oido, y en la otra oreja tengo tres caravanas y dos mas en la parte superior.

.

Así viví por dos años en Glasgow, bailando con un grupo de niñas y niños hermosos, adolescentes vergonzosas y algún adulto tonificando el cuerpo con el baile. Fue una vida tranquila, bastante cómoda y bastante solitaria, a pesar de salir a pasear y a alguna discoteca con amigas que hice en el estudio, nunca tuve una relación seria, siempre algún hombre para una noche. No soy muy tolerante al alcohol, y en una borrachera termine teniendo sexo en un baño de una discoteca, me arrepentí bastante y quede bastante afectada, ya que a pesar de mi apariencia de chica mala, no podría nunca aceptar tener sexo en un baño casi público, y por suerte hubo condones de por medio. Nunca mas volví a beber de esa forma.

Luego de dos años me transfirieron para cubrir una licencia por maternidad en la sede en Londres, la vieja y querida casa. Aunque allí ya no tenía a nadie, ya que corte contacto con amigos, familia y conocidos, me hicieron daño y yo los dañe a ellos, así que no era mi casa, solo era una ciudad, como tantas del mundo.

Ah me olvide de algunos detalles importantes de mí, tengo 24 años hasta que llegue el día trece de septiembre, tengo un diploma en diseño textil, me gradué de bailarina clásica a los 17 años y toco guitarra, clásica y eléctrica. Y tengo una enfermedad, o mutación o don sobrenatural, como quieras llamarle, puedo mover cosas con la mente, un movimiento lento, pero el cual decido yo, también noto cuando alguien está cerca por el ruido de su mente, pero este es como un nido de pájaros, no distingo frases, solo ruido, ya que si me concentro en la mente de alguien, me siento presionada, el aire se vuelve denso y pesado.

Luego de controlar el empaque de mis cosas en el camión de mudanza, agarre mi maleta, las guitarras y me fui a Londres en tren, a pasar la noche en un hotel, pero de buena calidad.

 _\- ¡Un momento! ¿Guarde las zapatillas de punta?_

 _\- Si, están en el camión._

 _\- ¿Las negras también?_

 _\- Si, están todas guardadas._

Estas charlas conmigo misma suelo tenerlas, no sé ¿Por qué? pero tengo la sensación de que algo intenta contestarme, como una sensación al fondo de la mente, ¡Pero solo soy yo y mi locura! espero, ¡No quisiera tener doble personalidad!

Me baje en Londres horas después, con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, intente callar el ruido en mi cabeza, pero no sé qué me paso que no podía dejar de escuchar los ecos de las mentes que estaban en un radio de 200 metros, me estaban volviendo loca, y sentía como mi don empezaba a extenderse alrededor mío.

Los oídos me pitaban, incluso en el tren sentía el ruido de las mentes y el silbido en los oídos, este sonido se incrementó cuando cruzaba una plaza, en el camino hacia el departamento nuevo, y llego a su punto culmine cuando la cruzaba, justo a la mitad; recuerdo que arrastraba mi maleta y las guitarras, y se me desenfocaba la vista, luego no recuerdo más nada.

Creo que me desmaye, no, me desmaye, sin lugar a dudas, porque cuando desperté estaba en un lugar desconocido, no era la plaza, ni un hospital, ni nada que se le pareciera.

Aun intento averiguar dónde carajos estoy.

.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Los siguientes capítulos serán mas consistentes, habrá mas misterios y secretos que no se sabían. Nos leemos en otro capítulo :)**


	2. Revelaciones Extrañas

**Hola! Vuelvo con otro capitulo, espero les guste, me olvidaba, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, y la autoría de la canción está presente allí mismo, cualquier coincidencia con algún fic, película o lo que sea, ¡No son hechos a propósito!**

 **1 2 3 ¡Capitulo!**

 **.**

 **Revelaciones Extrañas.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Bien, por aquí está todo listo para recibir mis bellos ataúdes, aah que lindo es ser sepulturero, la noche es hermosa para cavar tumbas.- dijo el sepulturero- Aun debo arreglar a mis invitadas, no están listas para su ceremonia. La noche realmente se presta para cavar tumbas, hay luna llena, no hay humanos tontos que se asusten de una persona vestida de negro, y no necesito usar el sombrero, me siento un asesino que esconde cadáveres ahaha ¿Que ese resplandor? … Oh miren que tenemos aquí, una señorita, y una muy extraña por cierto, me pregunto ¿Por qué viste así? Y que maletas curiosas que lleva, he he hee volvamos a la tienda, pequeña dama, y cuando despiertes me contaras todo lo que quiero saber en este momento.

.

 _¿Nh? Que dolor de cabeza, madre santa, ni siquiera una resaca me ha dolido tanto, pero ¿Dónde estoy? Esta todo oscuro, hay solo una luz de vela, y un completo silencio ¿Pero? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Ay dios me secu ¿¡Estoy en un ataúd!? ¿Me dieron por muerta acaso?-_ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- estaba asustándome, no se oía ningún ruido.

De repente escuche un crujido de madera, similar al que hace la madera vieja cuando es pisada, hablando claro, un sonido digno de ser escuchado en una película de terror.

\- ¿Siii?- no debería decir que se me helo la sangre cuando escuche esta voz.

\- ¿Donde estas?

\- Hola pequeña dama- él estaba al lado mío.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡¿De dónde carajos saliste!? ¿Pensabas matarme de un infarto?

\- Ppppffff GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA tu cara hahahahahahaha no pude resistirlo, lo siento hahahahaha- el hombre se calló al suelo, atrapado en un ataque de risa, tenía el pelo gris y largo, le tapaba los ojos, vestía un abrigo largo negro, botas negras con hebillas y un sombrero, me gusto su estilo.

\- Escucha, ¿En dónde estoy?- pregunte mientras salía del ataúd, ni aun muerta quisiera estar en uno.

\- En mi tienda, una funeraria, te encontré desmayada y te traje hacia aquí.

\- No conozco ninguna funeraria cerca de la plaza.

\- Hahahahaha tu no estabas en una plaza, sino en el cementerio querida ¿Acaso bebiste alcohol que no recuerdas dónde estabas?- el hombre tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara y otra en el cuello, espeluznante.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso? – luego de otro ataque de risa, el hombre pudo hablar de nuevo.

\- Mi querida, te estabas desmayada en el cementerio, la plaza está a muchas calles de aquí.

\- ¡No! Yo cruzaba la plaza, me maree y supongo que me desmaye ¿Dónde están mis maletas? ¡Dime que no robaron mis guitarras!

\- No querida, están en la sala, por cierto, ¿Te gustaría tomar té? Estas muy pálida, al igual que mis invitados hi hi.

\- Sí, me haría bien tomar algo caliente.

La casa era muy extraña, sombría, había poca luz, y esta provenía de alguna vela, las paredes tenían un aspecto demasiado triste y envejecido.

\- Adelante querida- me dijo abriendo una puerta de madera oscura- Me pregunto ¿Cómo te llamas? Hemos hablado sin presentarnos.

\- Angelique, Angelique Brown ¿Y tú?

\- Bello nombre, me dicen Undertaker.

\- ¿Solo así? nombre raro para una persona rara, ¡Va bien contigo!

\- Hahahahaha tienes palabras agudas querida hahaha en cambio el tuyo es un nombre muy bello.

\- Gracias, ¿Hacemos te? Sinceramente tengo hambre.

\- ¡Claro que sí! no me perdonaría dejar hambrienta a una dama, siéntate por favor.

Me senté en la silla que me ofreció, no pude evitar mirar alrededor, realmente era la casa más extraña que he visto, era antigua, los muebles, la cocina, la pileta.

\- Oye ¿Por qué usas una cocina tan antigua? una cocina a gas es más eficiente que esa que tienes ahí.- Undertaker me miro como si yo hubiera hablado en chino.

\- Mi cocina está muy bien, de hecho este modelo es nuevo, ¡Me ofendes con esas palabras querida!

\- Hahahaha perdón perdón, ese modelo fue nuevo en el 1800 Undertaker hahahaha vivimos en el 2015 ¿Sabes? Ahaha – la cara con la que me miraba el hombre me hizo dejar de reír- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Querida tu sí que bebiste alcohol, es eso o fumaste una gran pipa de opio, actualmente estamos en 1889 así que es imposible que vivamos en el año 2015.- ¿Qué cosas dice este hombre?

\- Mira, no vas a hacer que me crea eso, y no bebí y no fumo ¿Opio? en serio eres anticuado.- este hombre me está jugando una broma muy fea, abusarse de que me desmaye solo para reírse un rato, desconsideración se llama eso.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo y comprobar en donde estas querida? por otro lado la extraña eres tu he he tienes el cabello azul y vistes de esa forma tan, ¡No me desagrada! pero algunos lo considerarían inapropiado.- se rectificó al ver mi expresión.

\- ¡Tú tienes el cabello gris! Y no visto de forma inapropiada ¡Es solo un pantalón de cuero! ¡Tu llevas puesto uno!- se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro, con una sonrisa maniática cruzando su cara.

\- ¿Acaso me espiaste? que dama atrevida.- se me encendió el rostro cuando dijo eso, estaba muy cerca, de sus ojos veía las pestañas del parpado inferior, y una sombra verdosa, y estaba muy cercano a mí.

\- Te revolcaste por el piso riéndote en dos ocasiones y se vio tu pantalón, y aléjate un poco por favor, quedare bizca viéndote tan de cerca- se alejó, pero para hundirse de nuevo en un ataque de risa, ¡Por dios! ¡Que facilidad para reír que tiene este hombre! A mi jefa le haría bien conocerlo, en dos años no vi ni una sonrisa, vieja amargada.

\- ¿Querida? ¿Querida me escuchas?- se sentó en una silla enfrente de mí, con una expresión seria en el rostro- Escúchame, no sé qué decir al respecto de esto, note que eras extraña desde el momento en que vi en el cementerio -le iba a contestar a eso pero me hizo callar con un gesto de la mano- Déjame hablar, por favor, tus ropas son extrañas, tu forma de hablar es extraña, ¡Hasta tus maletas son extrañas! Dices vivir en un lugar y en un año, en los cuales no estás, te desmayaste en un lugar, pero no en el lugar en donde te encontré, y te asombras de mi cocina, querida, ¿Que es lo que está mal? ¿Tú o yo? Algo aquí no está bien.

 _\- Oh por dios ¿Que me paso?_

 _\- ¿No piensas en ellos?_

 _\- No, es imposible, los hubiera sentido, siempre los estoy esperando._

 _\- Definitivamente algo paso, ¿No consideras un viaje en el tiempo?_

 _\- ¿Qué? Estás loca._

 _\- Todavía no tienes idea del poder que posees, no es nada por descartado, o como una locura, debes considerar todas las posibilidades._

 _-_ ¿Angelique?

 _\- Mi poder, hablando de eso, este hombre tiene una mente silenciosa, ¿Será raro como yo? ¿¡Encontré otro igual a mí!?_

 _\- Abre tu mente y averigua lo que sucede._

\- ¡Angelique! ¿Me escuchaste?

 _-_ ¿Más abierta de lo que está? ¿Eh? perdón perdón. –dije esto último en voz alta, y Undertaker me miraba con una cara, mezcla de diversión y ¿Perversión?

\- Hi hi hi que frase extraña querida ¿Que es lo que está abierto?.- dijo, acercándose de nuevo a mirarme de cerca, lo cual me provoco un escalofrío.

\- Me fui a mis pensamientos ¿Que decías?

\- Si quieres dar un paseo, ya está el sol en alto.- ¿Ya es la mañana? Yo me desmaye en la tarde, madre santa, esto es muy grave, me siento perdida, no sé qué me paso, parece que retrocedí 126 años y aparecí en un lugar desconocido.

\- Sí, vamos ¿En qué ciudad estamos? Yo me desmaye en Londres, espero seguir ahí.

\- Mira por ti misma querida- dijo abriendo la ventana, la luz me cegó por unos instantes, pero me revitalizo sentir el sol en la cara, necesitaba recargar las baterías- Esto es Londres, el Londres que según tú, es una broma he he he- me quede de piedra, las casas eran iguales a las de los libros de historia, a lo lejos también se veía el Tower Bridge, aunque este estaba en proceso de construcción, parece que después de todo, no estoy en mi época, la vista se me nublo cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar, no estaba en casa, algo me hizo viajar más de un siglo atrás y lo único conocido para mí, era una funeraria, me quede así hasta que note un peso en el hombro, era la mano de Undertaker- Después de todo, algo está muy mal, ¿Qué te sucedió, Angelique?.- lo mire sin saber que hacer o decir ¿Como una persona viaja en el tiempo?

\- No lo sé, esta no es mi ciudad, si lo es, pero no en esta época, juro que no nací aquí, ¡Yo nací en septiembre de 1990! ¡Me dolía la cabeza cuando baje del tren por culpa de esas mentes ruidosas que no podía dejar de escuchar! ¡Y en la plaza me empecé a marear y allí me desmaye!-dicho esto me largue a llorar definitivamente, la situación era desesperante, sin darme cuenta, Undertaker me estaba abrazando, ya que yo no podía controlar mi llanto.

\- Ya ya, no llores querida, para un amante de las sonrisas como yo, ver llorar a una dama es como perder el mundo, por más que esta no sea tu época, aquí tienes a un amigo, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que sepamos que te sucedió ¿Quieres?- levante la cabeza y lo mire, no era una persona fea, solo se tapaba toda la cara con el pelo, que por cierto, no es gris, es más color plata, un lindo color, me dio una sonrisa calmante, la cual le devolví- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, un poco. ¿Por qué cubres tus ojos? No quieres que las mujeres se desmayen del deslumbramiento que provocan ¿Verdad? ahahahaha.

\- Dímelo tu.- dijo, descubriendo sus ojos, estos eran extrañísimos, verde brillante, por no decir que eran fosforescentes, y amarillo, tenían ¿Dos iris?

\- ¡Wooooow! son los ojos mas lindos que he visto ¡Te ganaste un premio!- me miro como un cachorrito curioso- ¡Tamos a tocar guitarra!- una distracción, necesitaba distraerme de toda esta mierda de viajes temporales.

\- ¿Guitarra? realmente no¡!

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Muéstrame donde están mis maletas! –le dije llevándolo de la manga de su abrigo hasta el pasillo, mientras se reía tapándose la cara con su otra mano.

La casa era extraña, era oscura, las paredes era de madera y las paredes estaba empapeladas de gris oscuro, no tenia adornos, cuadros, nada, todo liso.

\- Por aquí, nunca toque una guitarra.

\- ¡Veras que es excelente! Yo sé tocar la clásica y la eléctrica, aunque la eléctrica sin el amplificador no se escucha muy bien y es– Undertaker me hacía gestos intentando que me callara- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé de qué hablas querida ha ha no conozco una guitarra eléctrica, no sé qué es un amplificador tampoco, así que controla esa emoción ha ha ha ha.

\- Ok, ya verás que te gusta, ¡Aparte de que tienes enfrente de ti a una experta guitarrista! ¡Y por ser mi amigo voy a cantar!- vi mi sobre con las guitarras y fui directo a él, note que tenía pasto en las cerraduras. Agarre la guitarra clásica y le hable al hombre- vamos a sentarnos… ¡Allí!- nos sentamos en un ataúd, mire las cuerdas a ver si estaban afinadas y empecé a cantar.

 _An old man by a seashore at the end of day_

 _Gazes the horizon with seawinds in his face_

 _Tempest-tossed island seasons all the same_

 _Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name_

Undertaker me miraba como un niño curioso, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard_

 _He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world_

 _Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts_

 _The ones on their travels homeward from afar_

Siempre me gustaron las guitarras, pero mis padres quisieron que estudiara ballet, así que tuve que esperar a mi adolescencia tardía para aprender a tocar el instrumento.

 _This is for long-forgotten_

 _Light at the end of the world_

 _Horizon crying_

 _The tears he left behind long ago_

La canción es de mis favoritas, y se ajusta a mi tono de voz.

 _The albatross is flying making him daydream_

 _The time before he became one of the world's unseen_

 _Princess in the tower, children in the fields_

 _Life gave him it all, an island of the universe_

 _Now his love's a memory, a ghost in the fog_

 _He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world_

 _Anchor to the water, seabed far below_

 _Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow_

 _._

 _This is for long-forgotten_

 _Light at the end of the world_

 _Horizon crying_

 _The tears he left behind long ago_

 _._

 _So long ago..._

 _So long ago..._

 _._

 _This is for long-forgotten_

 _Light at the end of the world_

 _Horizon crying_

 _The tears he left behind so long ago_

 _So long ago..._

\- Hermosa canción querida ¿Como se llama?- Undertaker era un buen público, me escuchó con atención, no interrumpió y no se quedó dormido.

\- The Islander, es de un grupo llamado Nightwish, son muy conocidos.

\- ¿Sabes alguna otra?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Con el mismo ritmo o algo más movido?

\- Sorpréndeme querida.

.

 **Gracias por leer! cualquier duda, critica o palabras que necesiten decir, dejen un review** **,** **bye bye**


	3. Humanos, Raros y Sobrenaturales

**Escribí este capítulo sentada en la plaza, cuando levante la vista para pensar un detalle, vi que pasaba una carroza fúnebre camino al cementerio... no es una mentira y no lo pongo por causar morbo, ¡Solo fue una casualidad casual que me pareció gracioso agregar!**

 **Leven anclas, nos adentramos en el fic.**

 **.**

 **Humano con Humano, Sobrenatural con Sobrenatural.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya pasaron 3 días desde que caí en esta realidad, en la famosa época victoriana, menuda época, en este momento Undertaker está preparando a un "Invitado" para la "Gran ceremonia final de cada vida humana" ¿Notan lo mismo que yo? El habla como si no fuera humano, se refiere a las personas como seres de otra raza, aunque si Undertaker es humano yo soy un avatar azul. Él dice "Todos los humanos MERECEN un bello ataúd" cuando debería decir "Todos MERECEMOS un bello ataúd" en fin, nos ponemos de acuerdo en que él es muy morboso, espeluznante y curioso para ser humano, el último punto no sería malo si no fuera por el hecho de que este hombre está dispuesto a abrir un cuerpo solo para ver X órgano.

Sigo sin saber cómo llegue hasta acá, no hay pistas que me lleven a solucionar este problema. Tampoco estoy mal aquí, la casa es oscura, pero puedo poner todas las velas que quiera, o abrir las cortinas durante el día, y Undertaker es divertido e interesante, tiene una visión de la vida y la muerte, bastante extraña, aunque no por eso errada.

Lo único que he resuelto es que mi anfitrión no es humano, y lo digo totalmente segura, para relajarme me concentro en su mente, es muy silenciosa, si hubiera conocido en mi realidad a alguien con una mente, así mi vida hubiera sido muy distinta.

Cuando me concentro en el silencio que proviene de la mente de Undertaker, me invaden dos sensaciones, la primera es la sensación de acecho, ese silencio es como un velo que cubre todo lo que hay en esa cabecita de pelo gris, y la segunda es el aire pesado, siento como si el aire fuera imposible de respirar, y aplastante.

Esa noche, Undertaker me hizo una pregunta, la cual cambio el rumbo de nuestra amistad.

\- Pequeña dama~ ya hice mi parte ¿La ensalada esta lista?

\- Sip ¡Solamente debemos sentarnos y comer!

\- Por cierto, nunca probé carne con limón ¿Es rico? Sigo pensando en que será muy acido.- hicimos carne al horno con limón y algunas hierbas que había en el mercado.

\- ¡Siéntate y come! Entonces así sabrás que gusto tiene.

\- Hi hi hi hiiii volvería a decir la misma frase solo para ver tu cara pppffff aaahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¡No te ataques de risa en la mesa!- ayer se rio en la mesa, y cuando se cayó al suelo le dio una patada y la mesa salió volando, arrastrándome a mí y dejándome tirada en el suelo con platos y vasos desparramados alrededor mío- ¡No! por favor no.

-Heeee hehe no te preocupes querida, no quiero romper los vasos y que debamos utilizar los que sirven para mis pasatiempos de investigación, no creo que te agrade.

\- No ¿Podemos comer?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- se sentó enfrente de mí y dio un bocado a la carne- ¡Mmmmmmhhhmmm mmmm! ¡Esto esta delicioso Angelique! -vivir sola me obligo a aprender a cocinar, ¡Y se me da bien! Un momento ¿Él me llamo Angelique?

\- Hee hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, querido.

\- Correcto, me pregunto si serias capaz de aclararme una duda, desde ayer me pregunto ¿Qué significa la frase: "Las mentes que no podía dejar de escuchar"? Ilumíname, por favor.- casi escupo la comida cuando dijo eso ¿Cómo fui tan boca floja? No puedo creer que dije eso.

\- Eeeem aaam dije "voces" no "mentes".

\- Angelique te escuche muy claramente, tú me cuentas eso, y yo te cuento algo sobre mí.

\- Ok, si dije mentes, desde que tengo memoria, soy capaz de percibir mentes en un radio de 200 metros aproximadamente, tengo que poner concentración, pero si estoy cansada o en un pico de emoción puede salirse de control, y puedo hacer algo más.- dicho esto me concentre en el vaso de agua que Undertaker tenía en la mano y logre que saliera de su mano y diera una vuelta en el aire, desparrame el agua que tenía dentro y la mantuve en una bola flotante, luego devolví el agua al vaso y los puse en la mesa- Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

\- Angelique ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso? Tú no eres humana, lo supe desde que te encontré, ¡Tú no eres humana! ¡Es mucha la energía a tu alrededor como para ser simplemente humana!

\- ¿Energía?

\- Sí, energía, y proyectas mucha. Ayer, cuando te pusiste a llorar en cuanto te despertaste, tu energía estaba fluyendo muy rápido y expandiéndose a gran nivel, y cuando levitaste este vaso paso lo mismo, pero la energía fluía en una dirección ordenada, controlada.

\- Entonces es la energía lo que me ahoga. Cuando me concentro en una mente, siento una sensación de ahogo, como si estuviera bajo el agua y esta me presionara hacia adentro de mi misma.

\- Intenta acceder a mi mente, aunque sientas esa presión.

\- No puedo, nunca intente entrar en tu mente, pero si intento aunque sea percibirla, solo me llega silencio, el cual disfruto-. Undertaker me dedico una sonrisa normal, muy linda.

\- Hazlo igual, quiero ver el espectáculo completo.

\- Ahí voy.- me concentre en la mente de Undertaker y enseguida me llego el silencio característico de su mente, y de a poco apareció la sensación de presión y un leve murmullo- El aire, está muy pesado.

\- Sigue así, es pasajero- la voz de Undertaker se escuchaba lejana.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Se te escucha lejos- me sentía tranquila, la presión se hacía soportable y ahora sentía un calor, como hilos de agua caliente que me recorrían brazos, piernas y la espalda.

 _\- Hi hi._

 _\- Respóndeme._

 _\- Hi hi hiiii estas brillando querida._

 _\- ¿Estoy brillando?_

 _\- Si, abre tus ojos pequeña dama._

 _\- ¿Eh? Estoy brillando ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Es tu energía querida ¡Parece que tienes demasiado poder en ese pequeño cuerpo y no lo sabías! Hi hiii el violeta es un lindo color._

 _\- ¿Estás hablando en mi mente?_

 _\- ¿Recién lo notas?_

\- No sabía que podía hacer eso, nunca llegue tan lejos.

\- Ahora debes bloquear tu energía de a poco, quita la concentración paso a paso, lento, no ¡Así no!- no pude bloquear mi mente de a poco como él me dijo, en cuanto me desconecte de su mente sentí como si me expandiera, la presión de la energía desapareció dejando mi cuerpo libre y este se expandió como una bandita elástica.

\- Perdón.- me salió la voz nasal, ya que la nariz me empezó a sangrar, mucho, y sentía el cuerpo como una gelatina, al borde del desmayo.

\- No te disculpes querida, fui yo el que te presiono para que hicieras tanto esfuerzo.- me levanto de la silla y me llevo hacia mi habitación- ¿Quieres que haga te? ¿Dulce?

\- Si por favor, Undertaker tú no eres humano ¿Verdad? Tu mente es muy peculiar y la sensación que transmite también, es como una tormenta de verano, reflejada en un espejo, la superficie es llana y sin defectos, pero el reflejo muestra, poder, fuerza y peligro, pero a la vez, transmite calma y luminosidad.- me quedo mirando con una cara que no supe descifrar.

\- No soy humano querida, mi cuerpo es similar al de un humano. En cambio no necesito respirar, pero soy demasiado miope.- nunca pensé que fuera a decirme eso ya me sentía mejor, aunque él insistió en preparar te, ya que el almuerzo se interrumpió- Recuéstate ahí, ya vuelvo.

\- Tienes que terminar ese relato.- se paró un segundo en el umbral de la puerta y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Minutos después, Undertaker entro a la habitación cargando una bandeja con dos tazas, una tetera y la urna con galletas.

\- Bien querida ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Que eres? Eso quiero saber, yo no soy una humana común y corriente, y tu ni siquiera eres humano, es por eso que somos amigos ha ha los raros se juntan con los raros ahahaha.

\- Mi querida, yo soy lo que los humanos llaman parca, segador, o "la muerte".

\- ¿En serio? ¿Matas gente? Wow ¿¡Estoy viviendo con la muerte!? Aaaaahahahahahaha ¡Es genial!

\- No soy LA muerte en sí, somos una sub-especie de los ángeles, recogemos las almas de la gente a la que le llegó su hora de morir, y yo ya no lo soy, me retire hace 60 años.

\- ¡Cuéntame más! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- He he me atrapaste con esa pregunta, supongo que tengo poco mas de 1000 años, no llevo la cuenta.

\- ¿Con que levantan el alma de las personas?

\- Con una guadaña, el tamaño y forma depende del rango del segador, te veo interesada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! No todos los días ves a la muerte y quedas vivo para contárselo a tus amigos.

\- Gggggyyyyaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaha realmente eres aguda querida ahahahahahaha tu humor es para ¡Morirse! hihihiiahahahaha.

\- ¿Eso fue una ironía? cuenta cuenta, ¿Que forma tiene el arma esa?

\- Todas tienen forma de herramientas de jardinería, sierras, guadañas, podadoras de distintos tipos, etc. ¿Quieres ver la mía?

\- ¡Si por favor!

\- He he heee deberás esperar querida, en este momento no sé dónde la deje.- mi cara de póker fue épica, basta decir que provoco que el hombre se cayera de la cama riendo, y casi se lleva la bandeja del té con él.

\- ¿Eres miope? – no creía esto, se movía con mucha confianza, para alguien que está casi ciego

\- Demasiado, originalmente todos los segadores debemos usar lentes, pero los míos se rompieron, hace alrededor de tres décadas.

\- Tengo sueño, puedo dormir acá ¿Verdad? No quiero despertar en un ataúd.

\- No me des ideas, no resistiría ver tu cara ahaaahahahahahaha ¡De solo imaginarte me siento en mi utopía! Ahahahaha.

\- ¿Tu utopía es verme en un ataúd? pensé que éramos amigos, me decepcionas.

\- Gyahahahahahahaha me gustaría ver tu cara de susto querida.- se acercó a mi cara de a poco, sin quitar esa sonrisa de Cheshire tan característica de el- Aunque para ver tu cara debería encerrarme contigo en el mismo ataúd.

\- ¿Qué? Te voy a aclarar dos cosas, primero: no quiero estar en un ataúd, ni siquiera muerta, y segundo: no te me acerques de esa forma, me pones nerviosa.- creo que quede colorada cuando dije esto, no debería haberlo dicho.

\- Hmm una información muy valiosa querida, no debiste abrir esa boca tuya, no debiste.- me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Me di vuelta en la cama y le pedí que me dejara dormir, y que me llamara para la cena.

 _ **En la cocina**_

 _\- Aaaah Angelique, nunca pensé que volverías a mi tan pronto, es una sorpresa muy agradable, debo decir._

 _._

 **Gracias por leer! cualquier aporten que deseen hacer, dejen review, con gusto acepto criticas! chau chauuu**


	4. El Baul de los Recuerdos

**Saludos terrícolas, aquí Teddy, trayéndoles a ustedes un nuevo capítulo, desde el espacio exterior a sus computadoras, deben saber que contiene OC y que los personajes son autoría de una humana llamada Yana Toboso, a excepción de Angie, que es el OC, nos encontraremos al final de esta lectura, cambio y fuera.**

 **.**

 **El Baúl de los Recuerdos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estoy viviendo el quinto día de esta nueva realidad, no me desagrada, con Undertaker no me aburro, hago las compras, y cosas así, mi problema paso a ser la ropa, la uso, la lavo y la vuelvo a usar, y así es el ciclo. Undertaker me dijo si quería comprarme vestidos, pero me negué rotundamente, y más los vestidos de esta época.

.

 _Flashback_

 _\- Undy querido, necesito pedirte un favor._

 _\- Dime, "Angie"_

 _\- Eeem mi abrigo sigue húmedo, y tengo frio._

 _\- No sé cómo yo podría ayudar querida, siéntate frente a la estufa._

 _\- ¡Hey! Sabes que no me gusta esa estufa, al ver el fuego me siento extraña._

 _\- Aaaaha era una broma, en algún lugar de mi habitación esta mi abrigo, ve y búscalo ¿No quieres comprarte otro abrigo? ¿Y algún vestido? Tu ropa se gastara y deberás andar desnuda por la casa, pues no usaras mi ropa querida, es grande para tu pequeño cuerpo hihihii._

 _\- ¡Pervertido! ¡No usare un vestido! Son molestos, dejan los hombros a la vista y se usa un corsé por debajo, y la verdad que me gusta respirar, me hace sentir "viva" cosa que un corsé me impide._

 _\- Giiahahahahahahaha las mujeres se ven bellas cualquier prenda, querida, aunque me gustan las que usan pantalón, son algo raro de ver._

 _\- ¿Por qué me miras así?_

 _\- No me llames pervertido querida, solo resalte un hecho muy probable._

 _\- Aléjate, invades demasiado mi aura._

 _\- ¿Invasión? no veo la resistencia._

 _\- ¿Resistencia? sí, eso hare, ¡A partir de ahora! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Fuera! ¡Te diré tres cosas, no usare un vestido, me prestaras tu abrigo y no te acerques de esa forma! ¿En qué idioma debo hablar para que lo entiendas?_

 _\- Pppppppppfffftaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha te pones ahaha nerviosa aaaahahahahahahahahahaha aaah te lo dije ya, no debiste abrir esa pequeña boca tuya "Angie" ._

.

Aaahh un día fatídico, este hombre me saca de quicio a veces, pero es amable, divertido y caballeroso, ahora entiendo el refrán "caballeros eran los de antes" es así, lo estoy comprobando con este hombre, y los que veo por la calle y en el mercado.

Undertaker me compro un abrigo, es lindo, tiene doble fila de botones, y es al talle, en color negro, y el destino le mostro un vestido que no llevaba corsé, en negro con detalles blancos, me gusto porque no se veían los hombros, tenía mangas largas y un cuello caído en el frente, es muy lindo y abrigado, pero pesado, mi ropa se reducía a un vestido, un abrigo, cinco pantalones, ocho remeras, cuatro buzos de lana, tres camperas, ropa interior y pijamas.

Luego de lavar mí ropa me dirigí a ver en donde se encontraría mi anfitrión, hacia unas horas que no lo veía, supuse que estaría con alguno de sus invitados, o ese conde, no me lo he encontrado en persona, pero se escucha arrogante. Me fui por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones donde estan los cuerpos, en el piso inferior.

La casa de dos pisos es bastante laberintica, el piso de abajo se dividía en la tienda, y varias habitaciones hacia el fondo, donde se armaban los ataúdes, se arreglaban los cuerpos, se ponían los cuerpos hasta el momento de su funeral, y también había un patio. El piso de arriba tenía tres habitaciones, el baño, la sala con sillones negros y paredes color chocolate oscuro, y la cocina, esta estaba forrada con laminas de madera clara, pero todos los muebles eran oscuros, como los del resto de la casa. La escalera tiene la salida a mitad del piso superior y abajo sale donde comienza el pasillo, detrás del armario grande.

Undertaker estaba cosiendo el cuerpo de algún desgraciado que tuvo un accidente de coches, parece que de alguna forma, se le incrusto una varilla en el abdomen, no me daba asco ver los cuerpos, después de todo, todos vamos hacia el mismo sitio, a todos nos va a llegar el momento de morir, excepto a mi anfitrión, no le deseo la inmortalidad a nadie. Mientras pensaba esto, me quede parada en la puerta de la sala que Undertaker usaba para estos procesos con los cuerpos, cuando volví a la realidad me encontré con el hombre mirándome con su típica sonrisa insana y le temblaba el labio.

\- Oooooh parece que alguien se sumió en sus pensamientos, me pregunto ¿Qué pensabas? Yo por mi parte pienso que ese vestido te hace ver adorable Angie.

\- ¿¡En serio te gusta el vestido!? Puedes ponértelo si gustas- Undertaker estallo en risas- te haría ver adorable, querido Undy- Dicho esto me miro con estrellas en sus ojos- ¡No empieces a mirarme así! Vine a decirte que falta leña para la estufa.

\- Oh hehehe vayamos por ella en la tarde, si te congelas vas a tener que usar uno de mis bellos ataúdes, y no tengo uno tan pequeño.

\- ¡NUNCA USARE UN ATAUD!- el hombre se hundió en uno de sus habituales ataques de risa, agarrándose el estómago- quiero que me quemen y esparzan mis cenizas en el mar, no quiero que mis afectos lloren por mi frente a una piedra mientras los gusanos se comen mi cuerpo, prefiero que me recuerden cuando vean un atardecer en la playa, el reflejo de la luna en el agua, o cuando sus niños armen un castillo de arena; el mar, esa es la tumba que quiero, no un ataúd- Undertaker tenía una expresión que nunca le había visto, una de nostalgia, pena y ¿Tristeza? no hable más debido a su cara, creo que toque una fibra sensible.

\- Hermosas palabras Angelique, me traen recuerdos demasiados viejos, si yo muriera definitivamente, desearía lo mismo que tú, aunque mi primer muerte no me dio el gusto de volar en la brisa del mar.

\- ¿Primer muerte?

\- Sí, cuando morí siendo un humano, y renací siendo esto que soy hace casi mil años, pero que ya no soy hace casi sesenta años.

\- ¿Tuviste algún accidente? ¿Alguna enfermedad?

\- No querida, algo más sencillo que una enfermedad, más cobarde y más sobrenatural- se lavó las manos y nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar te.

\- ¿Me contarías?

\- Claro querida, eras la primera y única persona que escuchara mi historia, contada de mi propia boca.

\- ¿Me hace el honor, señor Undertaker?

.

 _Fue hace muchos años, los recuerdos son borrones ya, provocados por el paso del tiempo, aunque muchos de los sentimientos y pensamientos siguen claros como el agua._

 _Yo nací en una familia en las afueras de un poblado humilde, en lo que hoy es Noruega, alrededor del año 909, tenía cinco hermanos y yo fui el menor, creo, recuerdo que todos nacimos con el cabello gris, no recuerdo otra característica, ni sus nombres, éramos cuatro hombres y dos mujeres. De mi padre no me acuerdo, aunque sé que era trabajador, carismático y amable, no sé cómo termino su vida. A mi madre si la recuerdo claramente, era una persona que no dudaba en dar amor, era alguien muy apreciado en el pueblo, ella tenía este mismo color de pelo, y ojos celestes como el cielo, ella siempre nos enseñaba cosas, a todos por igual, nunca hizo una diferencia, sus seis hijos aprendieron las tareas del hogar y las tareas del campo, recuerdo que murió joven, éramos adolescentes cuando sucedió, sé que todos lloramos su perdida, pero hasta ahí llega mi memoria sobre mi familia._

 _Lo siguiente digno de mención es ella, una chica del pueblo, era muy linda, rubia casi albina, con los ojos azules al igual que un gorro de lana que acostumbraba usar, siempre la veía cuando llevaba una canasta al pueblo, para vender algunas cosas, no recuerdo que era lo que vendía, ni como empezamos a hablar, sé que me enamore muy rápido y muy profundamente de ella, y ella de mí._

 _No pienses en mi como la persona que ves en este momento, yo era tímido, aunque con personas de confianza era muy hablador, y con sueños de tener una gran familia y sentarme con mis hijos enfrente a una estufa y contarles historias, lo que toda persona criada en una familia humilde y amorosa desea._

 _Cuando caí en cuenta de la realidad, estábamos casados, viviendo en una casita adorable, yo estaba en las nubes, ella era un sueño, hermosa, amable, solidaria, siempre riéndose, luego de la muerte de mi madre llego ella a iluminar mi vida, ella contagiaba risas y provocaba simpatía con su timidez parcial, en toda mi existencia encontré a un número muy reducido de personas que me impactaron al igual que ella, los cuento con una sola mano, y casualmente ella se llamaba Angélica. Tu nombre es la traducción al francés del nombre de ella._

 _A los meses quedo embarazada, y por el tamaño de la panza, el doctor dijo que eran mellizos, aparte de que Angélica sentía movimientos imposibles para un bebe único, yo no cabía en mí mismo de felicidad, mi padre estaba feliz, mis hermanos recuerdo que venían a visitarme los fines de semana , tuvimos que agregar un cuarto a la casa, comprar una cuna, alguno de mis hermanos nos regaló ropa tejida, he, Angélica tenía una panza enorme, en los últimos meses debía ayudarla a pararse, a cambiarse de ropa, y ella se sonrojaba cuando debía ayudarla, era muy adorable. Para mí era el paraíso, estaba con la mujer que amaba, a punto de ser padre, y en una casa donde no entraba el frio, en Noruega esto es muy importante._

 _Esto lo recuerdo muy claramente, había ido al pueblo a comprar vendas y sabanas, ya que Angélica estaba empezando a tener contracciones, y no queríamos que los bebes llegaran y no tuviéramos ciertos materiales, cuando fui a la casa del doctor a contarle sobre Angélica, desde el pueblo veía una columna de humo y gente que corría en una dirección, yo no me daba cuenta por el sentido en que llevaba el caballo, pero cuando termine de realizar las compras note que esa columna de humo estaba en un lugar muy particular._

 _Resulta que alguien del pueblo, un hombre que Angélica rechazo antes de casarse conmigo, quedo frustrado y no resistió verla feliz junto a mí, así que incendio la casa, esperando que yo estuviera dentro, la mala suerte quiso que ella estuviera allí sola, muriendo ella y los bebes, y destrozando mi vida por completo; al hombre lo encontré una semana después, se había escondido en el bosque, donde yo me dedicaba a vagar._

 _Debo decirte que quede trastornado ante la imagen de la casa en llamas, en cuanto la vi corrí como un loco y si no fuera por mi padre, que me agarro, yo no estaría que contándote esta historia. Dicho hombre, no supo que Angélica estaba en la casa hasta que escucho los gritos, pero no pudo hacer nada. Recuerdo que de repente tenía el cuello de ese ser entre mis manos, no recuerdo haber sentido algo, no me nace ningún sentimiento aún ahora haber dado muerte a ese hombre, en ese entonces me encontraba vacío, no dormía, no comía, solo escuchaba la voz de Angélica diciéndome que estaba bien, que no me preocupara, que nos volveríamos a ver, pero yo estaba hundido en el dolor, quería desaparecer._

 _Luego de matar a ese hombre seguí vagando, y sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron hasta un acantilado, este estaba cerca del pueblo, de hecho mucha gente iba a mirar el mar, a Angélica le gustaba mucho ir en verano, pues el pasto en la cima se llenaba de flores, era algo muy lindo, cuando llegue al borde no me sentía a mí mismo, me sentía fuera de este mundo, no veía ningún color, no escuchaba el mar rompiendo contra las paredes del acantilado, cientos de metros más abajo, y repentinamente sentí un calor en mi mano, cuando me voltee, por inercia total, vi a mi querida Angélica, blanca y brillante, extendiéndome la mano, invitándome a reunirme con ella, ¿Y cómo me iba a negar? era lo que más deseaba, en mi ceguera no pensaba en mi familia, en nadie más que en Angélica y en estar con ella de nuevo. No necesite coraje, solamente extendí la mano hacia ella y salte del acantilado. No recuerdo dolor, ni ninguna otra cosa entre mi caída y mi "renacimiento" Cuando desperté estaba en un lugar que no conocía, sin recordar quien era y casi ciego._

.

Nunca espere escuchar eso, que dolor perder de esa forma a alguien amado, y a hijos no nacidos, no creo que haya un dolor peor que ver esa escena y no poder hacer nada. Mientras contaba sobre su mujer, no pude evitar que se me cayera alguna lágrima, como después de tanto tiempo la recuerda, sus detalles, sus ojos, incluso la gorra que usaba, me gustaría que alguien me amara así, lamentablemente mi vida se compuso de maltratos y desprecios, incluso de mi propia familia, las personas que me demostraron cariño fueron pocas.

\- Qué triste, yo no lo llamaría cobardía, ella era tu otra mitad y alguien te la arrebato, las mitades deben permanecer unidas para ser llamadas "algo" lamento que haya pasado eso, tu moriste en el mar, ¿Por eso mis palabras te dejaron sin habla? - Undertaker no lloraba y no me miraba, solamente estaba sentado, y paseaba la vista por algún punto, mirando sin mirar, recordando cosas, a juzgar por el desenfoque de sus ojos, pues estaban al descubierto, note que cuando habla en serio, tiene el reflejo de correrse el flequillo hacia la derecha, con toda naturalidad.

Yo me había confundido un poco, ya que de la nada había empezado a captar la mente de Undertaker, y alguna imagen de sus recuerdos se colaba en mí, y no sé por qué, pero hacían doler mi cabeza y mi pecho.

\- No te preocupes querida, las mitades siempre se reúnen, solo te diré que su alma reencarno tres veces, y tuve el placer de conocer dos de sus vidas, y si, tu declaración me llevo a ese momento en mi vida.

\- Qué lindo, es lindo el amor, mi historia es más simple y más desabrida, mis padres por alguna razón no me quieren, mi hermana me odia, en la escuela me decían "bicho raro" y en la secundaria me decían cosas peores, ya que se notaba en mi cuerpo el ejercicio del ballet, y muchos decían que cuando estaban cerca de mí, sus oídos pitaban, pero algunas personas se me acercaron, aunque solo tres formaron una amistad conmigo, el bicho raro, la flaca fea, el palo de escoba con tutu. Hubo unos sucesos extraños tambien, pero otro día te cuento, en este momento debemos ocuparnos de mantener mi integridad física, ¡Que con este frio se verá afectada! ¿Donde consigues leña?

\- ¿Quieres un abrazo de amigo para olvidar nuestras penas? Por favor, bichito raro.

\- Eeeh tranquilo señor Montesco, te daré un abrazo, pero no quieras encerrarme en el ataúd- me miro con cara de cachorro, uno muy lindo, y le di su abrazo, debería decir que él me abrazo, ya que mi tamaño al lado del suyo era muy pequeño como para que fuera yo la que lo abrazara. Ese abrazo me dio una sensación extraña, una familiaridad que no había sentido con nadie, no he abrazado a muchas personas, pero nadie me transmitió esta sensación, es muy calmante, y eso sumado al pinchazo en el pecho y la mente de Undertaker, terminaron de hacer, de este día, uno muy extraño.

.

 **Se agradece su lectura, mi querido terrícola, siéntase libre de dejar una acotación al capítulo.**


	5. La Llave de las Memorias Perdidas

**Es un honor encontrarme con una jupiteriana, mucho gusto DaraKuroki, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, terrícolas lectores, debo decir que el apodo de "Señor Montesco" hace referencia a una obra llamada Romeo y Julieta, creada por un tal William Shakespeare, y los personajes de esta ficción son pertenecientes la humana Yana Toboso, jmm ¡Deberé conocerla! Oh la escritora les manda las gracias por sus ¿Reviews? si, por sus revisiones de capítulos anteriores, en este momento no es posible para ella darle sus saludos, de modo que delega la responsabilidad en sus invitados del espacio exterior, nos veremos al final del capítulo, humanos.**

 **.**

 **La Llave de las Memorias Perdidas.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vida sigue, y el tiempo avanza, es loco pensar que vivo en la época donde mis tatarabuelos nacieron, lo bueno es que si llegara a verlos, no los reconocería y ellos no me reconocerían a mí, y no habría problemas.

Ya tenía mi ropa linda y limpia, aunque no encontraba mi pijama, mi amado pijama que tenía desde los 17 años, camisa y pantalón, negro con calaveras grises, los compre con mi primer sueldo en el teatro, donde trabaje en el cuerpo de ballet por cinco años. Rendida decidí ir a preguntarle a Undertaker si lo había visto, tal vez el doblo la ropa limpia y lo dejo por ahí.

\- ¡Oye Undertaker! ¿Donde estás? - Salí por el pasillo llamándolo, seguí de largo en su sala de "experimentos" pero al escuchar una risita proveniente de ese cuarto, cambie mi rumbo- ¿Estas aquí? no intentes asustarme de nuevo, conozco tus mañas ya.

\- No me estoy escondiendo, Angie- se me desencajo la cara cuando lo vi, el tenía mi mi mi pijama- ¿Te gusta? Lo encontré en el montón de ropa limpia, cuando me dedicaba a doblarla, y pensé "¿Un pijama tan grande y lindo para un cuerpo pequeño?" hihihi me gustó mucho, es de mi talle y ¡Hey! ¡Tiene calaveras! Lamento que debas dormir sin el querida, aunque puedo quitármelo.

\- ¡No! No te lo quites, te lo presto por hoy, pero luego me lo devuelves, es mi favorito.

\- ¿No tienes otro?

\- Es muy eem ¿Revelador?- se me encendió el rostro cuando dije esto ¿¡Como le explico a un pervertido que mi pijama es un top pequeñito y un short que parecía un bikini!?

\- Hiiiihihihaaahahahahahahahahahaha ¡Usa ese entonces querida! Gyaaahahahahahahaha no es como si te ahahahaha fuera a ver con el puesto hahahahahahahaha- maldito, hace que me sonroje con cada palabra que dice- A menos que pasees con él por la casa querida, ¡Si haces eso deberás recordarme que cubra mis ojos!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Si pudiera levito una de esas urnas y te la estrello en la cabeza! ¡Pervertido!- me miro con su cara psicótica, pero me provoco una sensación extraña, un pinchazo en el pecho, el mismo que sentí ayer cuando me conto su historia. Se quedó a unos centímetros de mi rostro, como hacia siempre que quería ponerme nerviosa. La luz de las velas formaban sombras en su rosto, pero este no quedaba oculto, eran sombran tenues, que lograban resaltar cada detalle, contrastando con su pelo, que parecía tener luz propia, resaltando aun mas sus rasgos.

\- Te he dicho que no soy un pervertido, agradece que cubriría mis ojos querida, aparte, fuiste tú la que hablo del pijama revelador- lo tenía demasiado cerca para mi propio bien, aunque me estaba sintiendo mal, me dolía mucho la cabeza, y sentía los ojos pesados. Miraba la boca del hombre y la sensación iba en aumento, me estaba provocando que las piernas me temblaran y me vibrara la cabeza, y Undertaker seguía acercándose y mi cabeza dolía más y más, y me estaba costando respirar- ¿Angie? ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? ¡Te vas a lastimar de nuevo! ¡Para ya!

\- No puedo, la cabeza- parecía que me estaban apretando la cabeza con una prensa- duele mucho.

.

 _Me encontraba en un lindo lugar, había casas, campo, animales de granja, el paisaje era muy lindo, pero algo no estaba bien, los sonidos se escuchaban amortiguados y era todo muy luminoso, quería girar mi cabeza para ver en donde estaba pero no podía, yo iba en una dirección fija por las calles, saludaba a personas desconocidas y ellos me saludaban, llevaban vestimentas extrañas, y todos tenían los cabellos claros, desde el rubio hasta el pelirrojo, ninguno tenía pelo castaño o negro, y no era la época victoriana, era mucho más para atrás en el tiempo._

\- ¡Angie!

 _¿Qué? ¿Quien llama? es el único sonido que oigo, ¿¡Quien eres!? ¿Donde estás? ¿Consciencia eres tú? Hace tiempo que no me hablas._

 _\- Aquí estoy, y no soy yo, es alguien del mundo real, tu estas en un sueño, o tal vez debería decir que estas en un ¡!_

\- ¡Angelique! ¡Despierta!- me desperté abruptamente, dando una respiración tan profunda que me dolió el pecho- aaah por fin Angelique, me tuviste en vilo por casi tres horas.

\- ¿Que paso? ¿Me desmaye?- la habitación estaba un poco desordenada, destrozada y ¿Desequilibrada? También tenía un poco de frio.

\- Querida, decías que te dolía la cabeza, note que algo te pasaba, por tu mirada desenfocada, pero luego empezaste a temblar y tu energía empezó a expandirse y a formar un escudo, protegiéndote, todo lo que estaba cerca de ti lo tomo como una amenaza y lo rompió o lo pulverizo. Me costó traerte hacia aquí, tuve que esperar a que tu energia se contrajera para poder tocarte, pero aun así seguías lastimando y rompiendo cosas, ¡Mira mis manos! – Sus uñas estaban de color normal y su cicatriz en el dedo y su anillo habían desaparecido- Cuando quise agarrarte se empezaron a descamar hasta que quedaron los huesos, y siguió, hasta no dejar nada de nada, como si no tuviera manos, cuando me aleje se empezaron a regenerar, algo divertido de ver querida. Rompiste algunas cosas, la puerta, dos patas de la cama, dejaste un agujero en el piso y un ataúd desapareció en miles de millones de astillas hi hi hi ¡Parece que descubrimos algo nuevo de tu poder! Pero me pregunto ¿Qué provoco esa reacción? Supongo que fue algo inconsciente, no estabas aplicándome resistencia ¿O sí?

\- No, fuiste tú, de alguna forma me sacaste de control, sin que yo lo supiera, la sensación esa se incrementaba a medida que te acercabas, sé que tú fuiste el causante, pero no sé porque. Tuve un sueño, se sentía un deja vu, estaba en un pueblito en medio del campo, era sencillo y todos me saludaban, y todos eran de cabello claro y vestían extraño. – Undertaker me miro expectante, como si esperara algo, lo supe por su expresión al descubierto, tenía el flequillo totalmente corrido, era un poco extraño verlo así, pero queda más lindo, parece un pedófilo psicótico cuando se ríe y tiene el pelo en la cara. Cuando se ríe con el rostro despejado se ve lindo, no es un hombre feo, aun cuando usa mi pijama se ve hermoso – ¿Qué crees que fue ese sueño? Debo haber delirado, nunca había tenido esas sensaciones, eres tú el problema, tu desencadenas esas cosas, y desde que me contaste esa historia sobre tu muerte más todavía, se incrementaron los ruidos en mi cabeza, pero ahora hay retazos de imágenes, parpadeos, ¡De cosas que no logro reconocer! campos, personas, unas manos sosteniendo otras, y cosas así, nada completo, no sé por qué, no me gusta eso, ¡Me hace sentir vulnerable! - me puse a llorar sin consuelo, no lograba asumir que mi poder estaba saliéndose de control, no sabía por qué, pero este hombre era la llave del candado que ataba mi "don".

\- Ven aquí, puedes dormir en mi habitación, allí tengo una cama, dominaras esos pensamientos, lograras controlar ese poder querida, veras que sí, también sabremos porque yo te afecto de esa forma- Me paso una mano por las rodillas y la otra por atrás de los hombros, y me llevo a su habitación. Las piernas no las sentía, y tenía mucho frio. No sabía que él tenía otra cama, pensé que dormía en un ataúd, parece que no resiste explayarse en un colchon. Y su habitación estaba totalmente pintada de negro, con una cortina gris y muebles oscuros– Recuéstate, estas temblando, te traeré tus mantas, así estas bien caliente.

Mientras él iba por mas mantas me saque los championes y la campera, y me tape hasta la cabeza, hundiéndome en las sabanas negras de mi anfitrión, cuando el volvió, cinco minutos después, estaba casi dormida, pero seguía congelada.

\- A ver señorita, tápese que se va a enfermar con esa temperatura tan baja ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tal vez un té caliente?

\- No, ¿Te quedas conmigo? por favor, hace mucho frio.

\- Claro querida ¿No te molesta si me meto entre las sabanas? de todas formas estoy con tu pijama.

\- No, es tu cama, metete tranquilo- le hice un lugar y se acomodó al lado mío, y yo por inercia me acerque más a él, ya que sentía el calor que largaba su cuerpo, y yo con el frio que tenia, sentía que me quemaba ese calor.

 _Angelique ¿Acaso tu eres ella? podría ser por eso que yo le afecto, y por eso que su alma me busco sin darse cuenta, eso podría ser, si consideramos que yo fui el desencadenante de la reacción que tuvo hace unas horas. ¿Que habrá sucedido para que hiciera este viaje?. Esta helada, espero no se enoje si la abrazo hi hi después de todo es por su "integridad física". Se ve linda cuando duerme, está creciendo su pelo natural, es negro, morocha y con ojos verde esmeralda, la más linda oposición para Angélica. No se despierta con el abrazo, duerme profundo, es mejor que descanse bien, hasta yo tengo sueño, tengo que decirle que intente romper cosas de nuevo, tiene que manejar eso, es algo peligroso si se sale de control._

Con un bostezo, Undertaker se durmió abrazando a Angelique, la cual ya no estaba tan helada, pero aún no estaba con una temperatura adecuada, y esta, abrazo a Undertaker también, tal como hicieron mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no existían las mutaciones, los viajes en el tiempo y las parcas, y la vida se regía por las nevadas y la época de sol.

.

Me sentía extraña, pesada y con mucho calor. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con algo que nunca creí ver, Undertaker estaba durmiendo tranquilamente frente a mí, y ambos estábamos en un abrazo, el pelo de él estaba desparramado debajo de él, un poco sobre su cara y el resto perdido sobre la almohada, estaba casi acurrucado contra mí, como un niño miedoso que de noche se pasa a la cama de sus padres, me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, tenía una pierna apretada entre las suyas y la otra por encima, un brazo en su cuello y otro en el medio, ocupando lugar.

 _Se ve tranquilo, sin esa expresión loca que tiene cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es lindo. Hemos tenido charlas normales y no es tan loco, tiene una visión de la vida un poco extraña, pero para alguien como él, es normal pensar así, yo misma concuerdo con él en muchas cosas de hecho. Me pregunto ¿Donde obtuvo esas cicatrices? ¡La del cuello parece una decapitación por dios! Se nota por su textura que fue una herida muy profunda, y se le ve una cicatriz en el pecho también. Está casi en coma durmiendo ¿¡Y no está respirando!? Guau, pensé que esto era una broma, ¡Realmente duerme sin respirar! Respirara solo para poder reírse de esa forma desenfrenada, ahora que pienso, las veces que me acercó no sentía su respiración, pero ¿Qué? ¡Ay dios! ¡Ay dios se está despertando!-_ pude terminar mi soliloquio mental a tiempo para poner una cara normal antes de que notara que lo estaba analizando en silencio- Buenos días, señor Montesco.

\- Buenos días querida, ¿Como te encuentras?- no noto en la posición en que estaba acostado.

\- Bien, de hecho tengo calor, hasta fiebre supongo, debe ser porque estamos un poco… aam… enroscados, abrazados, apretados, comprimidos en un espacio pequeño o entrelazados, todos son válidos.

\- Hahahahahahaha no lo había notado, estoy muy cómodo, podría acostumbrarme a dormir así- me quedo mirando con una mirada serena, lo decía en serio al parecer.

\- Eeeh, tengo calor, ¿Podrías dejarme salir?, quiero sacar algunas mantas, por lo demás no tengo problema, es más, ya me está dando sueño otra vez, si quieres puedes quedarte- me sentí incomoda con esa mirada, me ponía nerviosa, pero hacia que el corazón me saltara.

\- Me quedare, de todas formas es domingo, si alguien muere, que se entierre solo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento hi hi por ejemplo, ¡Ponerte nerviosa!- dicho esto me salto encima, dejándome entre la almohada y el, sin libertad de movimientos- No pones resistencia suficiente Angie.- me dijo en un susurro- Eso puede interpretarse de varias formas.

\- ¿Como cuáles?

\- Que eres cobarde, y no sabes enfrentar realmente a nadie- rozo su nariz contra la mía- o que no te molesta en absoluto que lo haga, si ese no es el caso, tus nervios te traicionan linda- estaba dura, no podía moverme, tampoco quería hacer un movimiento brusco y quedar en una situación más comprometedora.

\- No soy cobarde, me pones nerviosa sí, pero a un nivel que se me hace desconocido, me dan pinchazos en el pecho y a veces me vibra un poco la cabeza, y no me traicionan los nervios tampoco.

\- No diría lo mismo, si hago esto- se movió para besarme pero se detuvo a unos milímetros de mí, cortándome la respiración- Que interesante reacción- sentía como esas imágenes llegaban de nuevo a mi mente, pero se iban completando, veía las manos, pero también veía al hombre que las sostenía, tenía pelo claro y ojos azul-verde-gris, un color extraño y se me hacía conocido- ¿Que sucede? si quieres el beso puedo dártelo, no es que no quiera.

\- Las imágenes, se completan en función de ti, cuando tienes esas actitudes, se acelera el proceso a una velocidad sorprendente.

\- Mmmm solo no proyectes ese don tuyo y me pulverices, ¿Si?

\- ¿Por q ¡!- me beso, y así como me beso me empezó a doler el pecho, demasiado, aun mas que cuando me desmaye, y más que todas las veces que recuerdo, y la cabeza, se me estaba llenando de imágenes que no reconocía, lugares y personas, como las de mi sueño, todos pasaban por mi mente como una película a alta velocidad, estaba asimilando esto y el beso, no pude dejar de devolvérselo, sentía como si hubiera pasado mi vida esperando eso. Sus labios se sentían como el paraíso, eran conocidos, suaves y los sentía míos, como si fuera un reencuentro, de repente vi una imagen que me sorprendió, jadeando y asombrada lo aleje de mi rápidamente, dejándolo con una cara de confusión muy notable- ¿¡Que fue eso!?

\- Eem le llaman besar.

\- Eso no, la imagen que vi, son tus recuerdos, te vi allí, no sé por qué, pero estaba viendo tu vida, es por eso que me afectas, de alguna forma transmites tus recuerdos, me vuelves a besar y veré tu vida completa, por dios, nunca me había pasado esto.

\- Puedes ver mi vida, aquí tienes la llave, bonita.- volvió a besarme, con más confianza y más fervor, no pude evitar abrazarlo, y él me paso un brazo por atrás del hombro para empujarme contra él, si fuera por el creo que hubiera pasado a niveles superiores, sus manos y su boca se estaban volviendo curiosas, quitándome el aire, y mis manos estaban deseando moverse aún más, pero yo ya lo había hecho alguna vez a esto, y varias veces termino mal, no era muy aconsejable mezclar las sensaciones físicas extremas del sexo con las sensaciones mentales extremas que me causaba este hombre, no hasta que controle esta mutación odiosa que tengo. Corte los besos en el cuello en medio de un jadeo, necesitaba decirle que se controlara, aunque apenas podía mantenerme controlada a mí misma- ¿Que pasa?

\- Solo detente ahí, no quiero que se salga todo de control y termines lastimado.

\- No pasa nada, me regenero rápido.

\- ¡No! Muchas veces terminó mal, no es una buena mezcla, se me va la cabeza y termino haciendo algo inconscientemente, paredes agrietadas, muebles que se parten de la nada, el techo pasa a ser el suelo y en el estado que estoy, se me va a ir la olla y va ser peor que una mano que se deshace, por favor entiéndeme.

\- Está bien linda, aunque no te salvaras de que te bese, no no no– me dio otro beso, más tierno y suave, lindo- ¿Quieres desayunar o dormir otro rato? yo aún tengo sueño, hace cerca de dos semanas que no dormía.

\- Volvamos a dormir entonces, estoy cansada- me di vuelta al otro lado, estaba un poco acalambrada y el sin aviso, me abrazo, limitando el proceso de acomodarme- ¿Me dejas acomodar primero? Luego puedes abrazarme como tú quieras.

\- Adelante linda, aunque pasare este brazo por aquí- me abrazo con ambos brazos y nos dispusimos a dormir, la sensación de estar allí con él era extremadamente linda y confortable, definitivamente mi lugar era estar entre esos brazos.

Pensando esto, Angelique se durmió, al igual que su amante recién descubierto, sin saber a qué se debían esas sensaciones, las cuales eran independientes de su don, aunque le afectaban a este. Y sin sospechar que su alma había sido la responsable de que llegara a esa época en particular, más no era la responsable del viaje en el tiempo.

.

 **Bien terrícolas, otro capítulo se termina, la autora agradecería sus comentarios, y me dice que ante cualquier coincidencia con otros ¿Fics…? Películas y otros, no son hechos a propósito, dice que es producto de algo que llaman fangirlear y locura. Espero hayan entendido estas palabras. Saludos, humanos.**


	6. El Hada de Azúcar

**Hola hola! he vuelto, con noticias de que mi fic llega hasta Júpiter jaja saludos por allá! debo aclarar que subo tan seguido los capítulos, porque ya tenía los sucesos principales planeados, la historia de cada uno y que es lo que va a suceder, solo debo desarrollarlo y enlazarlos! para que no piensen que escribo así como así, y también ayuda el hecho de que no estoy estudiando... :( por eso la frecuencia de los capis; Respecto a la dupla Angie/Undertaker...no la voy a hacer fácil, no no y no, quiero intentar aclarar algunas cosas antes de alguna actividad lujuriosa... aunque soy una infeliz, no sé como escribiría una escena limonesca... pero arreglare eso otro día.**

 **Ah.. Debo decir algunas cositas:**

 **Darakuroki: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ¡Tenes un lugar especial por ser la primera! quédate tranquila que no voy a cortar las actualizaciones, mas a futuro tal vez deba suspenderla, por estudios, pero por ahora vamos con viento a favor!**

 **TheCreepyShadowOMG: OMG!OMG! yo también amo al psicótico! yo casi colapse cuando leí ese capitulo... se me desencajo la mandíbula cuando lo vi! y quédese calladita con su descubrimiento del fic, que aunque te spoilee yo misma, no lo dije alto y claro en estas paginas... ya casi llega ese momento! y como que es eso? eso es queso! aajaja chiste malo...**

 **Luz, Drama, Acción!**

 **.**

 **El Hada de Azúcar.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy Undertaker me pidió que me concentrara en una urna, que puso en el centro de la sala, e intentara romperla. A ver si podía lograr que mi poder reaccionar tal como hizo cuando me desmaye.

Primero hice levitar la urna, y luego me concentre en ella. Sentía el aire pesado y cosquilleos en el cuerpo, tal como me pasa siempre que utilizo mi poder con concentración, pero no importa, quiero controlar mi poder cuanto antes, ahora que ya le tome el gusto a la sensación que me provoca, no voy a parar hasta que lo maneje por completo. Ya no me asusta usar mi don.

La urna se resquebrajo un poco, pero no hacía más que eso, y yo sentía que de alguna forma mi poder estaba trabado, como si se moviera por conductos y este estuviera tapado. Undertaker estaba impaciente, miraba por todo el salón y decía que solo debía darle la dirección a la energía, que esta estaba tranquilamente flotando a mí alrededor, sin alteraciones, que el problema era yo. De repente, el hombre agarro el recipiente y me lo lanzo, al grito de "¡Piensa rápido!", yo por instinto me cubrí la cabeza, pero el golpe nunca llego. La urna estaba flotando a unos centímetros de mis manos, y estas me ardían, como si me hubiera volcado agua caliente en ellas. Vale decir que el hombre tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que el gato de Cheshire.

\- ¡Está en tus manos! ¡Tu energía se concentra en tus manos!

\- Me arden, es la misma sensación de siempre, pero solo en mis manos la siento, podría romper la urna de esta forma ¿No? Al concentrarse la energía en un punto, esta obtiene más fuerza, ven aquí, bella urna.- no podía creerlo, usar las manos era más fácil que hacerlo solo mirando el objeto, se me facilitaba demasiado y no me afectaba en nada, no dolía y el aire era suave como una pluma, sentía el ardor en las manos a medida que iba liberando más y más la traba de mi don, hasta que con un movimiento de la mano, la urna se deshizo, simplemente se hizo polvo- ¡Guau! eso fue algo loco de ver.

\- Aaaaaaahahahahahahahaha ¡Eres una asesina de urnas! Gggyyyaahahahahahahaha ¡Eres genial querida! si pudieras hacer eso con mis invitados, solo vendería urnas para poner sus cenizas ahahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¡Nunca se me hizo tan fácil controlarlo! ¡Ja! ¡Fue facilísimo Undertaker! ¡Lo quiero hacer de vuelta! Ojala pudiera armar las cosas de vuelta.

\- Intenta armarla, a ver qué es lo que logras.

Me volví a concentrar en el polvo que dejo la urna, pero este solo se levantó por el aire, formando la urna, pero sin unirse de nuevo, eso me frustro bastante, aunque aprendí la mejor forma de manejar mi poder.

\- Muy bien querida, ¡No pensé que fuera a resultar bien en el primer intento! Encontraste como canalizarlo correctamente, eso es interesante.

\- Sí, ahora puedo darte con las urnas por la cabeza, eso es bueno ¿No?

\- Si es eso lo que quieres, hazlo querida, no me dolerá más que la picadura de un mosquito.

\- Sabes que no, no soy psicópata, a diferencia de ti. Hace frio y tengo hambre ¿Podemos merendar? Y si prendieras la estufa estaría muy agradecida- puso cara de póker, como si yo hubiera dicho algo desubicado, y se me acerco a paso lento. Me asuste, ya que nunca hizo esa cara.

\- ¿Que obtengo yo, si enciendo la estufa? Sabes que a mí no me afecta el frio.- me susurro al oído- Nada es gratis.

\- Aaaaaléjate shu shu – me da escalofríos este hombre- sabes que últimamente me está dando miedo el fuego, aparte que casi muero quemada cuando era niña. No juegues conmigo o te daré por la cabeza con todas las urnas a ver si te duele al igual que una picadura ¿Vamos a la cocina?

\- ¿Casi mueres? tienes que contarme eso querida, y quiero saber más de tu vida, aun tengo muchas dudas.

\- Te responderé todo lo que quieras saber, si está a mi alcance.

Undertaker encendió la estufa. No sé por qué, pero me sentía nerviosa frente al fuego, aunque nunca me había pasado esto, mi quemadura fue cuando era una niña. No lo recuerdo, y según me contaron, no fue algo común, fue hecha con fuego directamente sobre mi piel, así que no comprendo el por que de esta reacción al fuego.

\- ¿Donde te quemaste, querida? – dijo mi anfitrión, sentándose en la mesa, de frente a mí y sirviendo galletas en un plato, mientras hervía el agua para él te.

\- En la espalda y parte de los hombros, por eso no uso nada descubierto.

\- ¿Se puede ver?

\- Sí, date vuelta un segundo, por favor.- me quite los abrigos, y me levante la remera y me tape el pecho, si este pervertido ve un milímetro más de piel de él que debería ver, no me lo quitare de encima- Ya puedes voltear.

\- Oh eso es peor que mi cicatriz querida- dijo pasando una mano sobre mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos. Mi cicatriz se concentraba en la zona de la cintura, como un circulo, y unas ramificaciones subían hasta los hombros, acentuándose en los omoplatos, y llegaba hasta la parte delantera del hombro izquierdo, también una parte de una nalga estaba quemada, creo que la derecha. Eran como tres grandes círculos, unidos por líneas deformes- es muy grande ¿Como te hiciste semejante cicatriz?

\- Voltea así me visto.- se dio vuelta como un niño obediente- Ahora si estoy lista. Bien, por lo que me contaron, fue en un accidente de auto.

 _ **\- ¡Suban de a poco! No podemos dañarla.**_

 _ **\- ¡De veinte en veinte! Hasta sesenta.**_

Yo tenía tres años, al parecer el auto choco contra un camión, que era conducido por un hombre borracho.

 _ **\- Sigan así, un poco más.**_

 _ **\- ¡No! ¡Paren, se está lastimando con el panel!**_

 _ **\- ¡Apaguen los rayos! ¡Estamos dañando al sujeto!**_

Y el tanque de gasolina del auto se rompió, pero como yo estaba apretada en la silla de seguridad no pudieron sacarme a tiempo, y el auto se prendió fuego con un estallido, y cuando estallo, me achicharro la espalda, estuve sedada por tres semanas en el hospital , o algo así.

 _ **\- ¡Jefe! La dañamos, se lastimo severamente la espalda y parte de los hombros, debemos notificar a sus padres, ellos no querían errores.**_

 _ **\- ¡Idiotas! ¿¡No pensaron en la debilidad de su piel!? ¡Sesenta es demasiado! Llévenla al ala médica y avisen al director que hubo un dilema con el experimento, solo ella tiene el cerebro que necesitamos para este experimento. No podemos permitirnos perderla, si no el director no meterá en la cámara a nosotros.**_

 **-** Eso es horrible querida ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Nada.

\- Otra pregunta ¿Que es un camión?

\- Un coche, pero para llevar grandes cargas, y un auto es un carruaje pero con motor, no con caballos.

\- Bien ¿Y volverías a contarme sobre el ballet? Tengo curiosidad, nunca vi una obra de ballet.

\- Ya te conté, tú mismo me viste haciendo giros y cosas así, y aparentemente desde mediados de la década de 1830 se usan las puntas, deberías saber algo.

\- No conozco no, digamos que no vivía en este mundo, y no entiendo cómo se paran en punta de pies, ¿no se lastiman? Los humanos son demasiado frágiles hi hi hi tengo curiosidad de verte parada en las puntas de tus pequeños pies.

\- Es por las zapatillas, están hechas para pararse de punta, es como si pusieras un vaso en una pantufla, y metieras el pie dentro, el vaso va a sostener tu pie en forma vertical, sin que este se tuerza, con las zapatillas es la misma idea, pero con plástico en la punta de la zapatilla.

\- Tendría que verlo para apreciarlo con claridad.

\- No creo que mis zapatillas estén en esta maleta, déjame ver, tal vez se mezcló algún par con las botas- fui a mi habitación a buscar en la maleta del calzado y ¡Voila! ¡Adentro de unas botas están mis zapatillas! No sé qué hacían adentro de las botas, ¡Pero vienen al pelo!- ¡Aquí! ¡Estas son zapatillas de ballet! ¿Ves que son duras en la punta? Este es el modelo para mi pie y mi peso, depende de como se sientan, si dan balance, si los dedos no quedan encimados y deben de caber perfectos, ni un centímetro mas, ni uno menos.

\- ¿Te las pondrías? Por favor querida, me gustaría verte hacer eso que sabes, y por lo poco que vi, bailas muy bien.

\- Bueno, estudie once años, trabaje cinco y dos enseñe, diez y ocho años de mi vida dedicados al ballet ¡Si no lo hiciera bien sería una desgraciada! hahaha y no me voy a negar, me está dando síndrome de abstinencia ¡Nunca estuve tanto tiempo sin las zapatillas puestas! Están son las nuevas, las que uso para pasar el tiempo son negras, muy cómodas y me salieron muy caras. Estas las use para las obras en donde enseñaba, a las niñas les encantaba verme con ellas puestas.- no pude evitar emocionarme al recordar esas niñas, eran pura ternura, regordetas y amorosas, siempre me pedían que me pusiera "en puntitas" al terminar la clase- Guau ¡Mis pies se sienten felices! Hahahahaha a ver cómo me sale- estire los pies como se debe y me largue – El pase que más me gusta es el del Hada de Azúcar, de el Cascanueces, de Tchaikovski, se estrena en tres años más, me encantan sus canciones, el Lago de los Cisnes es excelente, me pone los pelos de punta! ¿Quieres ver "La Danza del Hada de Azúcar" señor Montesco?

\- Por supuesto querida.

\- Ah escucha, tengo un aparato, que sirve, entre muchas cosas, para escuchar música, solo no lo toques ¿Si? Luego si te gusta te enseño como funciona, pero lo necesito para poner la canción.

\- Tranquila, me sentare y no tocare nada.

\- Voy a buscarlo y vuelvo- fui por mi móvil y busque la pista de la variación que iba a bailar, que bueno que Undertaker no había visto el bolso con la laptop, los auriculares, el móvil, y otras tantas cosas electrónicas- ¡Aquí esta! ¡No lo toques!

Puse la canción y empecé, sabrán que es una variación corta. Siempre me gustó mucho la canción, ¡Hasta la puse como sonido de alarma en el móvil! Ah pararse en puntas ¡Cuanto hace que no hacia esto! ¡Que placer! _taco taco taco, salto y giro pose en L, giro corrido, taco taco taco, giro, pasitos rápidos y giro cruzado, pierna arriba y cruzado de nuevo, giro giro, giro corrido y pasitos rápidos hasta el fondo, pose cruzada y taco rápido a la rodilla, giro y taco de nuevo, repito y pose L con pasitos rápidos en media vuelta, brazos redondos y giros corridos, taco a suelo, repito repito repito, giro corrido y ¡Termina!_

Se asombraran de mi lenguaje, deficiente para alguien "profesional" pero es aburrido recordar cada movimiento con su nombre oficial, así es más fácil, aunque no lo aprendí así y no lo enseñe asi a mis niñas, solo en mi mente los nombro así, y puedo asegurar que todas las bailarinas en su mente lo llevan así.

\- Bien, esa es la variación del hada ¿Te gusto?

\- Hermoso querida, realmente es difícil de bailar ¿No te lastimas los pies con eso puesto?

\- Sí, mira - le mostré mis pies, todos feos y con callos, los dedos chatos y el empeine abultado- esto es por pararse de punta, las rodillas también pueden lesionarse por cruzar los pies, así , ¿Viste que las rodillas quedan para lados opuestos? Eso las puede lastimar, y el empeine se tuerce por el peso del cuerpo.

\- Querida ¡Tienes los pies horribles! hahahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- Si lo sé, pero es el costo de bailar ballet ¡Por lo menos se hacer algo que tu no!

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras enseñarme? soy un buen alumno.

\- A callarte la boca, ¡Eso debes aprender!

\- Aaaaah Angie, dices las palabras exactas para que yo conteste con algo, según tú, pervertido, pero yo diría que tú no sabes callarte y que tu no eliges las palabras adecuadas.- se me está acercando, se acerca a mí con su cara psicótica, auxilio por favor- En eso yo podría ayudarte.

\- No te acerques ¡No te acerques! Dije que ¡!- si será, me encerró contra la pared.

\- Intenta escapar ahora.– sus labios me llaman, nos besamos dos veces, pero son míos, lo siento así, son como un imán- Si pones esa cara harás dudar a mi autocontrol, linda.

\- Nh, si.- no pude resistir levantar la mano y acariciarlo en la mejilla, era suave, y me daba electricidad en la palma de mi mano- ¿Por qué me siento así contigo?

\- ¿Así como?- dijo mientras apoyaba su cara contra mi mano.

\- Como si nos conociéramos, me siento a gusto contigo, tu tacto se me hace familiar, tanto que me causa escalofríos, y, y tus labios, siento como si...

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Familiares, también? ¿Que son tuyos? ¿Que solo tú puedes besarlos?

\- Si ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Siento lo mismo contigo- y me beso, pero fue distinto a los otros besos, un beso en donde se sentía el amor, el cual bastaría para despertar a la bella durmiente, pero también con pasión y algo de salvajismo. Me deje llevar abrazándolo por el cuello, no me dolía el pecho, no me dolía la cabeza, mi poder estaba bajo control.

No sé cómo paso, pero de repente estaba sentada en la mesa, con mi amante frente a mí, y enzarzados en una lucha de besos, él estaba solo de pantalón y camisa, y yo de remera y pantalón, y a punto de quedar desnuda, si juzgo donde estaban las manos de Undertaker. Yo estaba en el cielo, sentía como si toda mi vida hubiera esperado por conocerlo y tenerlo solo para mí, la familiaridad con sus caricias es demasiada. Cuando estaba quitándole la camisa se vino abajo el mundo lujurioso en donde estábamos encerrados, dicen que lo bueno dura poco ¡Maldito sea! Cuando logro tener bajo control a mi poder, llega él a arruinarlo.

\- ¡Undertaker! ¿¡Estas aquí!?

\- ...

\- Tú no cerraste la tienda ¿Verdad?

\- Nop, sospeche que iba a venir, no pensé que tan inoportunamente.

\- Ve con él, no quiero que me muerda, tal vez me agarro Rabia Real.

\- No te enojes linda- se acercó a mi oído, tomándome de la cintura- no tengo objeciones si deseas hacerlo de nuevo ¿Quién sabe? según tú, la tercera es la vencida.

\- Mmhhm ve con ese mocoso, espero no cruzarme cara a cara con él, le dejaría mis lindos dedos marcados en su real mejilla.

\- Está bien linda ¡No me extrañes!- se puso su abrigo y salió muy alegre a hablar con el mocoso Phantomhive, escuche varias charlas de ellos ¡Es realmente molesto! A mí un niño de doce años me habla con ese tono y le cruzo la cara de un golpe. Aparte de que aumento mi odio al arruinar nuestro momento.

Ahora que pienso, es bueno que no pueda quedar embarazada, en fin, me voy a bañar, necesito desestresarme.

 _¿Donde estará Angelique? se la veía frustrada. He he heee está bañándose, qué bueno que la tina es grande, tal vez me apetezca un baño.-_ ¡He vuelto mi querida! ¿Esta linda el agua?

\- ¡AAH! ¡No me asustes así hombre! Me queda el corazón en la boca.

\- Hi hi te ves linda rodeada de espuma, no me resistí. Tienes espuma en la cabeza, te ayudare.- dicho esto, agarro una jarra y la lleno con agua, y me la volcó en la cabeza, sin esperar a que volcara mi cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que me ardiera los ojos- GYYYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS UNDERTAKER!- ahora si podía abusarme yo también, levite una bola de agua, y se la estrelle en la cabeza, quedo completamente bañado de agua jabonosa, y se le pego la camisa, tiene un buen cuerpo, ¿Quién lo pensaría? lo mire por unos segundos, imaginando que tan suave y fuerte se sentiría, pero recordé que tenía un grito atorado en la garganta, con su nombre en la dedicatoria- ¡PARA QUE TENGAS Y PARA QUE EMPIEZES A GUARDAR, NO ME VOY A QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

\- Deberías querida, si quieres evitar situaciones incomodas ahahahahahahahahahahahahah- no me di cuenta de que al bajar en nivel del agua, esta había quedado muy abajo, casi en la línea de mis pezones, mierda, sonrojada me hundí aún más en el agua, maldito pervertido, iba a molestarme por el resto del año con esto- ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien, sal del agua, iré a cambiarme y luego cenamos ahahahaha.

Maldito sea con sus mañas, siempre encuentra un punto débil con el cual avergonzarme, luego dice que es caballeroso. El caballeroso se lo voy a dar por la cabeza, maldito pervertido. Ya encontrare su punto débil, y no lograra detenerme, ooooh si.

.

 **¡Salio un capitulo y dejo lugar para otro! Cualquier duda, critica deje review, o por un grito fanatico para un Undertaker en camisa mojada, ¡Levante la mano y grite! bye bye desde el planeta Tierra.**


	7. Las Memorias Perdidas

**Saludos terrícolas, aquí Teddy, debo hacer la introducción a este nuevo capítulo, la autora esta desmayada en su cama, de alguna forma hay humo saliendo por sus conductos auditivos. Contesto los siguientes comentarios:**

 **DaraKuroki: Deberé conocer Júpiter si todos son así, y no te preocupes, Teddy Bear no jugara con sus...sentimientos... jaja humanos ingenuos...**

" _ **Teddy Bear: ¡Cállate maldito alienígena!"**_

 **TheCreepyShadowOMG: La autora es originaria de Vanaheim, pero se encuentra encubierta, y debo aclarar que los personajes son de Yana Toboso, no tuyos, solo la OC pertenece a la autora, y esa se puede compartir. Se agradece tu grito ¿fangirlesco? si eso, la autora se alegro mucho.**

 **Buena lectura humanos.**

 **.**

 **Las Memorias Perdidas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Día número 10, continuo viviendo en la época victoriana, sin saber cómo llegue hasta aquí, aun no encuentro pistas que fundamenten tal retroceso del tiempo._

 _._

Hoy Undertaker se decidió a cenar, por lo que tuve que salir a comprar más alimentos. Eso significa ponerme el vestido y el abrigo "de época" y socializar con la gente. Cuando volvía vi que había alguien esperando frente a la puerta de la tienda, vestido con un traje extraño ¡Hey! ¡Extraño como esta maldita época!

\- Buenas tardes, la tienda está abierta si desea pasar.

\- Debo suponer que usted es la señorita Angelique, un placer conocerla, yo soy Sebastián Michaelis, mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, el joven amo está hablando algo importante con Undertaker, le sugiero que espere aquí, señorita Brown.

\- Sugerencia rechazada, el niño guardián te dio órdenes a ti, por mi parte debo preparar la cena, buenas tardes.

\- Adiós, señorita Brown.

Ni levante la cabeza cuando abrí la puerta, no tenía ganas de conocer al cachorro real, no hoy. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la tienda se apagaron las velas, así que no veía nada, solo se escuchaban las risas de mi anfitrión y unas maldiciones de Ciel, me dirigí rápidamente a la escalera, que esta atrás del armario.

Acordamos en preparar una tarta de calabaza y espinacas, sana y muy rica, no soporto la comida pesada. Mientras luchaba por cortar la calabaza llego Undertaker, todavía riéndose, y me vino como anillo al dedo que haya llegado.

\- ¡Undy querido!

\- Angie ¿Que me vas a pedir?

\- ¿Puedes cortar esta cosa? ¡Me están dando ganas de darla contra el piso a ver si puedo sacarle un trozo!

\- Querida solo es una calabaza, mira y aprende, palo de escoba con tutu hi hi hi.

\- ¿Podría darte por la cabeza con esa cosa? ¡Y no vuelvas a decirme palo de escoba con tutu en tu bendita vida!

\- Aaaahahahahaha ¿No vas a hervir las espinacas? Solo veo una olla ¿O pretendes comer hojas crudas como un adorable conejito de pelo azul?

\- Voy a quitarme el vestido, ya vuelvo.

\- ¿También necesitaras mi ayuda? Puedo hacer más de dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡No! Cuando termines eso, ponla en la olla a hervir, y quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

Cuando pude quitarme ese vestido me puse un jean negro, una remera blanca, la campera de cuero negro con forro peludo y mis amadas botas con hebillas y plataformas, cómodas y calentitas.

En la cocina mi anfitrión estaba muy metido cocinando, estaba con el pelo recogido con una cinta, le había quitado la cascara a la calabaza y ahora estaba picándola, no era muy extraño verlo hacer eso, pero merecía un aplauso, era bueno en la cocina, ha, vivo con un hombre que es muy guapo, demasiado, cocina muy bien, aunque la mayoría de las veces lo hago yo, y se viste con mi abrigo, ahhh ¿Que sería de mi vida si él no me quitara mi ropa?

\- Oye, sabes que esa es mi campera ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sé, pero es de mi talle, como mucha de tu ropa ¡Así que la tome prestada! Acaso solo usas ropa de…- se detuvo cuando me vio parada al lado de él- cuero? Guau, definitivamente te ves mejor en un pantalón que con un vestido.

\- Gggracias ¡A ti te queda mejor la campera que el abrigo largo!- me hizo sonrojar demasiado, pero parece que logre que él también se sonrojara, ya que me quedo mirando unos segundos y luego volvió a picar la calabaza, con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso el pervertido se sonrojo? Aaaaww que tierno.

\- No juegues conmigo querida, te puedes quemar.

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? – me pare de puntas y le susurre en el oído- Perdí el miedo a ese fuego hace mucho tiempo.- le di un beso en la mejilla y una guiñada, mientras el hombre quedaba en shock, presa de varias sacudidas causadas por los escalofríos. Si él puede jugar este juego, yo también- Dame eso, te vas a cortar, ve a sentarte que yo termino aquí hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¿Que es tan divertido?- estaba quietito en la silla, tal cual yo lo había dejado.

\- Aaahahahahahahahaha ¿¡Quien pone nervioso a quien!? Pero no nos vayamos de tema, me harás olvidar algo que quiero preguntarte, algo que me dejo bastante perturbada.

\- ¿Que es querida?- puse la comida al fuego y me fui a sentar a la mesa.

\- Ese mayordomo ¿Que hay con él? Me dio un pinchazo en la cabeza su presencia, que casi hace que me tropiece.

\- Así que lo notaste, él no es humano, me gustaría que te mantuvieras alejada de el.

\- ¿¡Otro sobrenatural!? ¿¡A donde vine a parar!? ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Que es lo que deduces a partir de lo que sentiste?

\- Algo oscuro, turbio y viejo, muy viejo, me sentía en una nube de humo denso cuando me pare al lado suyo.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso querida, él es un demonio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Son reales? ¿Y que hace con un niño? Yo no note esa extrañeza en el hasta que le pregunte si deseaba algo de la tienda.

\- Ahahahahahahaha que buena dependienta que eres hahahahahaha desearía meter a esa alimaña en un ataúd, pero es algo complicado de llevar a cabo. El está con el niño porque tienen un contrato, el realizara los deseos del conde y a cambio obtendrá su alma. Y no deberías sorprenderte, después de todo, ¿No vives conmigo? Yo tampoco soy humano.

\- Así que es verdad, hay muchas historias sobre los demonios y sus contratos, y por otro lado ¿¡Que le pasa por la cabeza a una persona en el momento en que hace eso!? ¡Hay que estar loco para regalar tu alma por una estupidez! Antes muerta.

\- El conde estuvo desaparecido alrededor de un mes, hace ya dos años, cuando reapareció, el demonio estaba con él.- su mirada se perdió, era extremadamente triste.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Que paso?

\- Su padre era un gran amigo mío, y hace dos años incendiaron su casa, matando a la servidumbre, a su esposa y muriendo el, solo el mayordomo anterior logro sobrevivir, aunque con heridas graves, y Ciel fue secuestrado- agacho la cabeza y se le empezaron a caer lágrimas, yo en ese momento me sentí totalmente inútil, sin saber qué hacer, solo atine a abrazarlo.

\- No llores, si tu dijiste que tu Angélica reencarno, ¿Por qué tu amigo no podría hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras algún día con su reencarnación? Aparte, ver a un amante de las risas llorar, es estar perdiendo el mundo- le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda, el me abrazaba de la cintura y tenía la cabeza escondida en mi cuello. Al rato se tranquilizó, cuando levanto la cara tenía los ojos enrojecidos, resaltando el verde y amarillo de sus iris, y las mejillas pegajosas de las lágrimas, se me encogió el corazón de verlo así.

\- Tienes razón, en este momento veo un fenómeno de reencarnación, aunque para ver a Vincent deberé esperar algunos cientos de años todavía.

\- ¿En este momento? ¿Te refieres a mí?

\- Si querida, debí decírtelo en cuanto lo supe, lo cual fue hace apenas unos días atrás, cuando dijiste que estabas viendo mis recuerdos, no veías mis recuerdos, no precisamente los míos, en ese momento lo confirme.

 _-_ ¿Soy una reencarnación? ¿ _Soy una reencarnación? ¿Yo soy Angélica? Me mataron hace casi un siglo, en Noruega y embarazada, esta es mi cuarta vida ¿A eso se debe como me siento cuando me toca? Está provocando que me duela la cabeza, ¿Será esa la explicación a…?_

 _._

Cuando le conté a Angelique la verdad quedo muda, me observaba con una mueca de confusión que quedo fija en su cara, pienso que no fue el mejor momento para contarle eso, tenía la guardia muy baja, pero no podía ocultárselo mas, en sus vidas anteriores no percibía los recuerdos de la vida anterior, pero en este cuerpo tiene ese don. Esta pálida y su energía vuelve a extenderse, pero de alguna forma sin atacarme solo flota, mi amada es capaz de controlar inconscientemente a su energía, era hora de que lo lograse, aunque está actuando extraño.

\- ¿Angelique? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hace frio, me iré a acostar.

\- Déjame ayudarte, estas muy pálida.

\- Ok- apenas dijo esto, se desmayó, si no fuera porque me encontraba a su lado, se hubiera dado un gran golpe. La agarre en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación.

\- _Esta muy fría, al igual que en su desmayo anterior. Espero que recuerde todo y se libere de esa molestia cada vez que la toco, debe ser porque su don actúa en el cerebro directamente, y una sensación tan ajena debe provocar que inconscientemente libere su poder al intentar reconocer tal sensación, quien sabe, su don es bastante misterioso, e inmensamente fuerte. A ver pequeña, recuéstate aquí, lo lamento pero deberé sacarte esa ropa y ponerte el pijama, es más calentito. Es muy pequeña, casi tanto como lo fue en su primer vida, y conserva su personalidad, aunque las circunstancias de la vida la deformaron un poco, sigue siendo la misma muchacha simpática y vergonzosa con un gorro azul mar. Bien querida, ya puedes descansar tranquila, me quedare contigo, te dará más calor, ven aquí, ahora sí, descansa._

.

.

 _Tenía en mis manos una canasta llena de verduras, las cuales vendería si tenía suerte, cuando salí de casa lo vi._

 _Oh ahí esta él de nuevo, Jord, el hijo menor de la señora Amdahl, debería saludarlo, siempre me mira, pero cuando voy a saludarlo da vuelta la cabeza, sonrojado. Me pregunto de qué color serán realmente sus ojos, los he visto azules y otros días verdes. Oh freno a comprar en ese puesto, iré a saludarlo, después de todo su madre es amiga de la mía._

 _\- Hola, ¿Me reconoces? Soy Angélica, nuestras madres son amigas, mucho gusto -se sonrojo, que adorable es este chico, su madre dice que es muy tímido._

 _\- Hola, soy Jord, un gusto conocerte.- le preguntare a donde va, tal vez podemos charlar, es un chico muy lindo, el pelo gris es muy característico de la familia de su madre, según la mía propia me ha contado._

 _\- Hola Jord, ¿Podría acompañarte? Me dirijo hacia el pueblo, ¿Tú vas hacia allí también?_

 _\- Sí, voy a comprar botones, ¿A dónde llevas esa canasta?_

 _\- Al mercado, iré a la plaza a ver si puedo vender las verduras, después de todo son frescas, ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?_

 _\- Sí, adelante._

 _\- ¿Podrías mirarme? Quiero ver tus ojos, tengo curiosidad por saber de qué color son realmente.- volvió a sonrojarse, realmente es lindo, sus ojos son de un azul verdoso, con una parte gris en el centro, como una estrella de múltiples puntas, son realmente hermosos- Son unos ojos muy lindos._

 _\- Tus ojos son muy bonitos también- solo pude sonreírle, creo que yo también me sonroje._

 _No sé en qué momento paso, pero me enamore de él como nunca creí hacerlo, completa y perdidamente enamorada de ese chico tímido que salude una vez en un camino de la aldea._

 _._

 _\- ¿Aceptas?_

 _\- ¿¡Como preguntas eso!? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si si y mil veces sí!_

 _\- Deme su mano entonces, señora Amdahl._

 _._

 _\- Jord siente aquí, ¿Notas que hay muchas partes que se mueven? No creo que sea un bebe solo, son varios brazos._

 _\- Si, se mueve mucho, ¡Angélica, sería el hombre más feliz si tenemos más de un hijo! apenas si puedo contener los gritos de felicidad que luchan por quedarse en mi garganta, ¡Si tuviéramos dos definitivamente salgo bailando a gritarlo al mundo entero!_

 _\- Es temprano para saber bien cuantos bebes son, cariño, debemos esperar un par de meses más._

 _._

 _\- ¡Ay! Jord, deberías ir a buscar al doctor, los bebes están empujando._

 _\- ¿Ya? ¡Debo conseguir sabanas! ¿Podrás quedarte sola unos minutos? Mi padre dejo su caballo aquí, no me tomara mucho regresar._

 _\- Ve tranquilo, nos queda algo de tiempo._

 _\- Dame otro beso querida, no demorare, quédate sentada allí._

 _\- Descuida Jord, vete ya.- el realmente se preocupa, lo pone triste que su madre no conozca a su hijo, pero la señora Amdahl fue llamada al paraíso. Cerrare las ventanas, se viene una helada. Listo, iré a ¿? ¿Quien llama a esta hora? ¡Ah! ¿Que fue ese ruido? ¡La ventana de la sala! ¿Pero qué es eso? Oooh fuego, tengo que salir. ¿Quien tranco la puerta? Jord odia trancar la puerta– ¡AUXILIIIOOOO! ¡AYUDENMEEE!_

\- Jord...

 _\- ¡AYUUUDAAAAAAA! ¡MIS BEBEEES!_

\- Nh ayuda... los bebes...

 _\- ¡NO PUEDO SALIIIIR!_

\- Necesito aire...

 _\- ¡AYUDAAAAAAAA! Aaaaajjjj no puedo respirar ¡JOOOOOORD! ¡AYUDAAAAA!_

\- ¡JOOOOOORD AYUDAAAAA!- Me desperté en medio del grito, estaba cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente, y no estaba en una casa en llamas, estaba en mi habitación, sentada en mi cama con Undertaker a mi lado.

\- ¡Angelique! ¿¡Que pasa!?- ¿¡Que fue eso!? Ni yo lo supe, fue tan real, me sentía ahogada, sin aire, nunca tuve un sueño tan vivido, aunque, eso no fue un sueño, fueron recuerdos de mi primer vida, cuando conocí a Undertaker, o Jord, Jord Amdahl- Angie ¿Que soñaste? Estabas viendo algún recuerdo ¿No?

\- Si, ¡No podía respirar!- me arroje en los brazos de mi anfitrión y me largue a llorar desconsolada, reviví una de mis muertes, y fue la peor experiencia que he podido tener.

\- Tranquila amor, esa vida termino, puedo asegurarte que las otras dos fueron totalmente pacificas, en la segunda vida te llamaste Ángela, te gustaba mucho bailar, siempre hacías piruetas por todos lados, y generalmente tenías el rostro hundido en algún libro, y formamos una familia, aun hoy viven nuestros descendientes. Luego te llamaste Ángel, un muchacho inquieto que le gustaba jugar en el barro, me pusiste de apodo Tío Gris, y querías ponerte mis gafas a cada rato, también formaste una familia y también hoy viven tus descendientes. Ambas vidas llegaron a la vejez en paz, ya no tendrás recuerdos dolorosos- esto me consoló bastante, no quería pasar por otra experiencia tan espantosa.

\- ¿Familia? ¿Cuantos hijos tuvimos?

\- Conmigo tuviste cuatro, Christoffer, Sindri, Dagny y Hela, dos hombres y dos mujeres, ellos heredaron mi pelo, pero los ojos variaron entre el verde de tus ojos, que casualmente es el mismo que posees ahora, y un azul verdoso, que supongo era mi color de ojos cuando fui humano, luego de esa vida reapareciste aquí en Inglaterra, llamándote Ángel Smith, un muchacho de pelo negro, muy hablador, mal estudiante y amante de la naturaleza, y tuviste dos hijos, John y Anna, ellos tuvieron pelo negro azabache y ojos grises.

\- Que nombres extraños ¿Los elegí yo?

\- Son noruegos querida, los elegiste tú, ya que como tu cargabas la panza con él bebe, tu ibas a elegir los nombres, el día en que yo quedara embarazado iba a poder elegir el nombre del bebe ahahahaha.

\- ¿En serio? Ahaha supongo que mi vena cascarrabia viene desde esa época y recuerdo del sueño que tus ojos eran azul verdoso, pero con una parte gris en el centro, mi pensamiento cuando te conocí fue: ..."como una estrella de múltiples puntas"... lo recuerdo a eso, era un combinación muy bonita.- levante la mano y acaricie su mejilla, seguía dándome corriente, pero ahora sabia porque era eso, sabia de donde provenía, no era mi poder el problema, la causante era mi alma, el reconocimiento de esta hacia Undertaker causaba una reacción sobre mi don, lo cual era un efecto secundario, no el problema principal como pensé en un principio.

De repente sentí el deseo incontrolable de besarlo, de tocarlo, se me nublo la vista y solo veía su boca, la misma que llamaba a mi autocontrol desde hacía casi un siglo. Cuando pude reaccionar lo tenía a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

\- Te dije en algún momento que si haces esa expresión harás que mi autocontrol desaparezca Angelique- justo donde quiero que estés querido.

\- Precisamente.- lo acorrale contra la cabecera de la cama y le hable al oído- Eso es lo que estoy buscando, nadie hablo de mantener el control.- fui dejándole un rastro de besos desde oreja, hasta la base del cuello provocándole escalofríos, descubrí uno de tus puntos débiles querido he he. No noto que estaba casi sentada encima de él, y cuando reacciono estaba sin camisa.

\- ¿Nh? Eres una atrevida, te abusas de mí y me desvistes- me dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejándome totalmente a horcajadas de él. Le guiñe un ojo y le dije:

\- No te distraigas, quien sabe que otras sorpresas te puedes llevar- me dedico una mirada explosiva, de esas que te dejan prendida a los ojos de alguien y que hacen que algo en tu interior se encoja de estupefacción.

\- Si así lo quieres- me abrazo contra él y me dio un beso que gritaba "¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Aquí es a donde perteneces!" no dude en responderle con el mismo ímpetu, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Sus manos viajaban por mis espalda, me rozaba con las uñas, haciéndome jadear, las cicatrices eran la piel más sensible, y la sensación era la más exquisita. Me desprendió el pijama, dejándome con el buzo de manga corta blanco.

\- Angie, eres hermosa.- intercalaba las palabras con besos en el cuello- Las ganas de besarte me estaban comiendo por dentro. Amo como te vistes, amo verte bailar, amo verte cantar, amo tus pantalones de cuero, amo tu risa, tus enojos, tu boca, tus piernas, te amo, te amo- me miro a los ojos agarrándome la cara con ambas manos- Te amo Angelique - Esa frase me hizo hacer ¡clic! Yo lo amo, en el fondo siempre lo supe, necesitaba ser sincera conmigo misma y ver la realidad, esa que el sueño me mostro, la que me conto Undertaker sobre mis otras vidas, esa que siempre estuvo ahí escondida en el fondo del baúl, siempre lo ame, por eso siempre fui infeliz, porque amaba a alguien a quien no había conocido todavía, hasta que llegue hacia aquí, ¡Lo amo! si, al igual que en mi primer vida, completa y perdidamente enamorada de él- ¿Angie? ¿Estas aquí?

\- Si, yo te amo también haha siempre estuvo ahí el sentimiento, por eso siempre me sentí vacía, te amaba pero no lo sabía, no te conocía, pero ahora si me siento a gusto. Si, definitivamente te amo.- lo tome por sus mejillas y lo bese, dejando correr el amor que al fin se revelaba ante mis ojos, casi riendo de la felicidad mientras lo besaba.

Cuando por fin me saco la remera, su mirada quedo fija en mi pecho.

\- ¿Que es? -dijo rozándome con la punta de los dedos, como si fuera de porcelana.

\- Un tatuaje ¿Te gusta?- tenía tatuada una luna creciente con una serie de perlas, como colgantes de un candelabro, con perlas que corrían por debajo de mis pechos, formando semicírculos.

\- Es hermoso- sus manos me daban escalofríos, me tocaban muy suave, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme- ¿Puedes quitarte esto?

\- Mira y aprende- me di vuelta y le mostré como desprender el sostén, no es difícil, pero si nunca lo hiciste puede sacarte canas. Tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar, de sorpresa y placer, cuando me abrazo desde atrás, pegándome a su pecho. Me sentía en una nube, me besaba el cuello, los hombros, mientras sus manos viajaban por el resto de mi cuerpo, algo muy placentero.

\- ¿Podrías pararte un segundo?- me pare con la gracia propia de las bailarinas, ya la tenía muy arraigada en mi, y esto dejo a mi amante totalmente embobado. Y me gusta.

\- ¿Me vas a mirar así por mucho tiempo?

\- Ven aquí- me desprendió el pantalón y me hizo una seña para volver a la cama.

\- No, aun tú tienes el pantalón puesto.- quiso pararse a sacárselo, pero lo empuje de nuevo a la cama, dejándolo algo confundido y con una mirada que se volvía abrasadora a cada segundo, lo cual solo aumentaba mi picardía- Te quedas ahí.

Nos hundimos en el momento, nos hundimos en el cuerpo del otro, besos y caricias, mordidas y lamidas, vueltas y brincos, hasta el final de la noche, hasta que el cuerpo se agote.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente, pude recuperarme, no se me hacia apetecible escribir escenas pornográficas, prefiero algo más sugerente, ¡Que te deje las ideas en la cabeza!**

 **Aparte de que soy virgen de escenas porno hasta hoy wiiii jajajajajajaja y sigo sin saber como hice para que hablar de calabazas terminara en algo tan ¡diferente! el capitulo es laaargo casi 6 hojas en word :c**

 **EL NOMBRE que elegi para Undertaker fue porque no me parece llamarlo Thor u Odin, busque nombres noruegos y ese me gusto, era el más normal, lo otros sí que eran raros. En fin, espero les guste. Bye bye.**


	8. La Verdad Oculta

**Hola! He vuelto! En este capítulo he de aclarar varias cosas, y ya tengo pensado el final del fic! no es que ya lo vaya a terminar, solo que tengo la escena final en mente. Revise muchas veces la transición de una escena a otra, pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, háganmela saber!**

 **Un, dos, tres, capitulo!**

 **.**

 **La Verdad Oculta.**

 **.**

 **.**

No puedo moverme. No puedo respirar, incluso parpadear me agota.

Mi anfitrión me mira como si fuera mi padre regañándome por hacer una travesura, tiene el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una línea, se ve hermoso cuando se molesta.

\- ¿¡Que hacías bajo la lluvia helada!?

\- Mi bufanda voló, el viento la empujo.

\- ¿Y el paraguas?

\- Voló también- mi voz era totalmente graciosa, tenía una gripe que podía contagiar a toda la población mundial y aun así tendría virus de sobra para mí.

\- ¿No pensaste en correr? ¿En resguardarte bajo algún techo? Cualquier persona se enfermaría con esta lluvia, y ya debe ser una nevada ¿Quieres que haga té ? Recién saque del horno una tarta de manzana y canela.

\- Si, té con mucho limón y azúcar, y tarta, y los pañuelos, los deje en la mesa.

\- Ahaha espera aquí, tapada y quieta, pestosita ahahahahahaha.

\- Ha ha- el dia anterior había salido a comprar las cosas para hacer el almuerzo, pero cuando volvía a la tienda empezó a llover, una lluvia que se anunciaba desde el amanecer en el horizonte, y el viento empezó a rugir como si el apocalipsis hubiera llegado, este voló mi bufanda, y cuando me di vuelta me quito el paraguas, pude atrapar mi bufanda, pero el paraguas voló hacia su libertad, dejando que me empapara mientras hacia el camino hacia la tienda. Cuando llegue a la casa, Undertaker estaba hablando con el niño guardián, al parecer su tía murió, a causa de Jack El Destripador, y una prostituta también. Mañana tenemos funeral, y no me salvare de no ir.

\- He vuelto pequeña, aquí están los pañuelos, trata de no dejar tus mocos por toda la casa, ¿Si? Hi hi hiii- dijo tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras me dejaba una bandeja con una taza de té y un trozo de tarta, él se te veía casi amarillo, se tomó en serio lo de "mucho limón" pero esta rico.

\- No me des ideas, que rico el té, deberías dedicarte a ser chef.

\- Ahahaha prefiero los muertos querida, ellos no me dan ordenes y son mas interesantes, ¡Y no tengo ningún subordinado quejoso! Y el sabor del té debe ser por el azúcar, encontré azúcar rubia en el mercado ayer ¡Me gusto el color y traje! Gh he he.

\- Nunca use azúcar rubia para el té, queda genial, y la tarta está demasiado rica, ¿Tuviste subordinados cuando estabas en la asociación o agencia o como se llame?

\- Aaah si, muchos, yo estaba en el área de recolección, en uno de los altos cargos, generalmente supervisaba a los novatos, pero si había algún demonio involucrado debía ir.

\- ¿Demonios? ¿Te encontraste con muchos?

\- Alrededor de doscientos, casi me matan varias veces, pero cuando conoces las tácticas que usan, es fácil adivinar, y también vi morir a varios compañeros, a causa de estas criaturas.

\- ¿Como que casi te matan? ¿Y a quien viste morir?

\- Por ver morir, vi demasiadas muertes querida; por casi morir, digamos que hubo demonios que me acorralaron varias veces; y por lo demás, dos compañeros murieron en una emboscada. Eso fue cuando la peste negra estaba en todo su esplendor, volvíamos a nuestro mundo después de estar todo el día recogiendo almas, recuerdo que éramos cinco, y cuando salíamos del pueblo nos acorralaron ocho demonios. En esa época los demonios estaban siempre al acecho, esperando hacerse con almas, esos dos compañeros que murieron eran novatos, intentamos protegerlos pero los demonios son muy astutos, todo lo que dicen es una mentira, aunque esta suene a verdad, siempre van a tener la balanza inclinada hacia ellos si tú los escuchas. A pesar de eso, ellos se descuidaron y dejaron que un demonio mostrara su verdadera forma, algo asqueroso de ver realmente, me dan nauseas de solo recordarlo. En ese momento la situación se salió de control, matar a ese demonio era casi imposible hasta que mostrara otra forma, demonios solo quedaban tres, y nosotros éramos tres, con un compañero ya muerto y otro en el proceso. Si bien es cierto que no morimos, si nos lastiman si puede llegar a suceder, el cuerpo debe tener energía suficiente para sanar rápidamente, lo único que puede matarnos sin posibilidad de regeneración son las guadañas. Logramos matar a esos demonios, y el que se había revelado, mato a los chicos con una de sus propias guadañas, y cuando liquidamos a sus compañeros decidió escapar usando la forma de un ave, un gran error, ya que la guadaña de uno de mis compañeros se dividía en una espada y una daga, este le tiro la daga y lo atravesó de lado a lado, ¡Como un trozo de pan!

\- O sea que si encuentro tu guadaña, y ese mayordomo me saca de quicio ¿Puedo tirársela y matarlo?

\- Ahahahahaha no querida, para hacer eso debes encontrar la guadaña primero, y te aseguro que está muy bien escondida, tanto que me asombra, y segundo, no llegaras a tocarlo, ya que si te hace algo, lo matare yo primero.- mientras decía esto me acariciaba la mejilla- Como mucho podrías quemar sus restos hi hi hi.

\- Es injusto. Nh tengo frio ¿Te acuestas aquí?

\- ¡Tienes fiebre! no te abrigaras más, y si quieres que me acueste deberás quitarte ese buzo de lana.

\- Noooo, tengo frio, acuéstate.

\- ¡Te sacas ese buzo! levanta este brazo, ahora el otro, bien, ahora sí, deja que me descalce. Ven aquí amor ¡ _Guau! ¡ya se durmió! estará así algunos días, espero que no levante mucha temperatura, ya debe de tener treinta y nueve grados, esta temblando, aunque hace mucho frio en realidad, si la cubro con esa manta fina estará bien. Qué bueno que no tengo sueño, así puedo cuidarla, y al menos por tres semanas mas no dormiré, la fiesta de la otra noche fue un buen relajante, debo evitar que me distraiga, lo bueno de eso es que es una guerra de constantes revanchas, he he._

 _._

De nuevo no podía respirar, sentía como si el mundo hubiera pasado por encima mío, aplastándome como una bola de plastilina.

\- Under... Un... aaaah ¡Atchis! ¡Atchis! Mis pañ aah ¡atchis! Kyya ¿¡Mis paduelos dode cadajo edtán!? ¡Undetakeeeed!

\- Aahahahahahahaha ¿Que pasa Angie?

\- ¿¡Aonde edtan mis paduelos!?

\- Aaaaa aaalli, en la mesita- estaba quedando colorado, casi violeta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- termine la frase y largo una de sus estruendosas risas, cayéndose encima de la cama y haciendo que esta temblara- Hey para ya, harás que me desarme con tanto movimiento, me siento como un globo desinflado.

\- Oh, es muy divertido oírte hablar con la nariz tapada ahahaha estaba preparando tu desayuno, ¿Vamos a la cocina o quieres que te lo traiga a la cama?

\- Me levantare, si me quedo acostada no me recuperare, aparte tengo la ropa húmeda ¿Hice fiebre?

\- Un poco, por suerte hizo bastante frio con esta nevada, así que no levantaste mucha temperatura querida, ¡Vamos rápido rápido! ¡Que se enfriara el desayuno!

\- Ayúdame, me siento pegada a la cama.

\- Querida hoy es el funeral de la tía del conde, Angelina, ¿Quieres ir, o te quedas aquí?

\- No, vamos, quiero salir ¿Hace mucho frio?

\- No mucho, creo que deberé calentar de nuevo el agua para él te.

\- Quiero té con leche.

\- ¿Te con leche? Fíjate allí si hay, creo que la use para las galletas hi hi.

\- Queda un poco, oye ¿No es que Jack solo mataba prostitutas?- le dije mientras ponía la leche en una olla para que hirviera.

\- Si querida ¿por qué preguntas?

\- La tía de Ciel murió, porque Jack la mato, y el asesino desapareció el mismo día, ella no era prostituta, era doctora, entonces ¿Era ella el asesino?

\- Muy aguda Angie, si en efecto, ella y su mayordomo eran los asesinos, pero la mato el mayordomo, Grell Sutcliff, con su guadaña.

\- Es un amante de la sangre ¿No? ¡Para hacerle ese corte! ¿El mayordomo es un shinigami?

\- Vaya, pensé que no habías notado esas palabras, en efecto, el mayordomo es un shinigami activo, y creo que lo van a suspender por un largo tiempo ¡Oh ya está el té! ¡Sírvete tú el azúcar! Angie ¿Puedo obtener mi turno para preguntar algo?

\- Si claro.

\- La otra noche- quede sonrojada y casi ahogada con él te- si esa misma noche, note algo en tus cicatrices, algo que se sale del patrón que tienen. Son unas pequeñas marcas de líneas que se cruzan horizontal y verticalmente, en los bordes de las quemaduras mayores, y algunas en la parte de atrás de tu cuello. Puedo asegurarte que una explosión no te deja líneas como esas, deja marcas deformes, incluso tus quemaduras son casi perfectas, como si te hubieras recostado sobre algo caliente, ¿Me equivoco? Algo falta en ese cuento.- mierda, ya es hora de que le cuente la verdad, o lo que yo considero como verdad.

\- Si, la verdad falta, veras, mis padres son dueños de un laboratorio, de investigaciones neurológicas, y estaban investigando los avances que hace el cerebro humano, dándole los estímulos necesarios, tú debes saber que el cerebro no usa el cien por ciento de su capacidad, ellos buscaban llegar a ese porcentaje, o acercarse. Experimentando con ratas observaron que si se las exponía a ciertos rayos y a cierto nivel de radiación, estas presentaban cambios, se volvían más inteligentes, se comportaban diferente a una rata normal. La ambición de mis padres por probar sus experimentos llego bastante lejos, ofreciéndonos a mí y a mi hermana como sujetos de prueba, ya que mi cerebro tiene un lóbulo más desarrollado me eligieron a mí, y como no eran experimentos mortales, no había nada que temer.

\- ¡Eso es espantoso querida! ¿¡Como pudieron hacerte algo así!?

\- Estaban cegados por ver su utopía casi obtenida, querían probar sus teorías, estas resultaron exitosas, me metieron en una cámara y recuerdo que había luz y calor, y ahí fue cuando me queme la espalda, en el hospital me borraron la memoria con medicamentos, pero a medida que mi mutación, o como te guste llamarlo, se fue desarrollando, pude recuperar esas memorias. En mi adolescencia cada cierto tiempo me desmayaba, por suerte siempre en mi casa, y no recordaba que me había pasado, resulta que eran ellos, me inducían en un estado inconsciente para estudiar sus avances, pero ellos no sabían todo lo que habían provocado, ellos veían los cambios que esperaban en mi cerebro, pero no sabían lo que este podía hacer. La última vez que me provocaron inconsciencia fue cuando llegue de la graduación del curso de diseño, hace tres años, había alguien apuntándome con algo parecido a una pistola en la sala de mi casa. Al dia siguiente me escape hacia Escocia.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada mas?

\- No, solo hasta ahí.

\- Y ¿Cómo te lleva ese don tuyo? ¿Has logrado hacer algo nuevo?

\- Oh mira, ahora ya no me siento mal, ¡Puedo expandir y contraer la energía como si nada! Obsérveme, señor Amdahl- me dio una sonrisa luminosa cuando lo llame por su apellido, le quedaba bien, era extraño y único, al igual que él.

Me concentre en la mente de mi ¿Pareja? ¿Amante? De él, ya no me costaba lograr esto, ahora podía meterme a su mente y hablar en ella, también había descubierto que podía acceder a recuerdos, recientes y otros más viejos, mientras me sentaba en la ventana leer la mente de los transeúntes.

 _\- ¿Viste que lo hago bien?_

 _\- ¿Que estás haciendo? me marea un poco._

 _\- Veo tus recuerdos, son muchos, aunque son trozos, no veo las situaciones completas._

 _\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacerlo? Es molesto._

 _\- Perdón, solo probaba algo nuevo._

Undertaker estaba un poco pálido, no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso, si le afecta a el de tal forma, a una persona común lo dejaría al borde del desmayo.

\- ¡Lo hago bien! ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

\- No linda, solo en ese momento, ya se pasó ¡Ooooh tu energía esta por toda la habitación! Querida tienes un potencial enorme, si obtienes el control total serias muy poderosa realmente.

\- Eso intento, me trajo muchos problemas el no saber controlarlo ¡Mira como lo hago!- dicho esto empezó a bloquear mi energía, para "apagar" mi don, si Undertaker supiera todas las veces que me sangro la nariz practicando esto, me encierra en un ataúd de hierro.

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha ese es el mejor avance que has hecho ahahaha ya no dejaras sangre por todos lados ahahaha ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que mientras lo practicabas te sangraba la nariz? Eres más ciega que yo querida.

\- Hahahahahaha debí suponerlo, al menos controlo el principal problema, ¿Crees que podría llegar a modificar los recuerdos de otra persona? Sería algo útil.

\- Modificar recuerdos y de alguna forma- se quedó pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla, mientras se golpeaba el labio con una de sus largas uñas- ¿Podrías modificar la realidad? hacer que la persona vea lo que tú quieres, sería casi lo mismo, estarías modificando la grabación de los recuerdos momento a momento.

\- ¡Eso sería algo loco! ¿¡Te imaginas!?

\- ¡Obtendrías el control total sobre alguien! Serias la maestra de las marionetas ahahahahahahahahahaha- se sumergió en un ataque de risa mientras yo pensaba en esto último. Control total sobre una persona. Un tema interesante y difícil de lograr, es un sector no explorado de mi poder, debo ser cuidadosa.

\- ¿Crees que podría empezar contigo?

\- ¿A qué?- me pregunto mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo, ya que se había caído a causa de sus risas- ¿A controlar a una persona? ooooh ¿Me quieres como sujeto de prueba?

\- ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Será divertido!

\- Supongo que tengo que entrar a tu mente, pero a la vez pensar en una realidad para mostrarte, si ves algo quiero que me lo digas, ¿Si?

\- Claro linda, ¡Solo hazlo ya! ¡Que emoción que tengo!

De nuevo, estoy en la mente de mi pareja, pero quiero intentar mostrarle una realidad alterna, ¿Que mejor que un vistazo del siglo veintiuno? Me concentro en uno de mis ensayos en el cuerpo del Ballet Nacional de Londres, me veo a mi misma reflejada en los espejos, practicando mi última pasada como la madre de Coppelia, ya con el vestuario que usaríamos, la coreógrafa me corrige los brazos y el pie derecho, no lo deje en la posición precisa para enlazar el siguiente paso.

\- Angie, veo como a través de un vidrio empañado, pero si abro los ojos se desvanece hasta desaparecer, concéntrate más.- ¿Más concentración? Eso voy a hacer, me concentro de nuevo, pero en el ensayo de El Lago de los Cisnes, donde ya soy una de las primeras bailarinas, estoy practicando la parte del cisne negro, el solitario, sin correcciones, la maldad del papel me sale a la perfección.

\- ¡Linda te veo! Te veo bailando con un vestido negro, es extraño, ¡Pareces una muñeca! Déjame abrir los ojos, se desvanece, pero sigue ahí, metete en esa imagen un poco más- me hundo en mi recuerdo, me lleno con la sensación que me provocaba interpretar a los cisnes, pasar de la dulzura del blanco, al engreído y falso cisne negro, era embriagante, casi siento como se mueve mi cuerpo- Sigue así preciosa, se hace más nítido. ¿Estas mostrándome un recuerdo? no, para ya.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso fue divertido, pero no me sentía bajo control, me sentía dentro tuyo, veía todo desde tu perspectiva, estabas delante de un espejo, eran prácticas, ¿No es así? No creo que sea el mejor método, te hace vulnerable, inventa algo.

\- Déjame pensar ¡Ya sé! ¡En posición soldado!

\- ¡A la orden, capitán!

Me imagine una fiesta de cumpleaños, por los mil años de Undertaker, estaba Ciel, Sebastián, un payaso, Grell, Madame Red y Lau, todos teníamos gorros de papel y había globos y serpentinas por toda la sala. Yo traía el pastel, que era negro con una lápida de azúcar que decía: _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS UNDERTAKER!_

Apenas me concentre en esta imagen, los ojos de Undertaker se desenfocaron, quedo callado y sin expresión.

 _\- ¡Undertaker, debes soplar las velas! ¡Pusimos diez, ya que mil es demasiado!_

 _\- Oh ¡Es hermosa! ¡Y la las letras son rosas! ¡Amo el color rosa! Aquí voy._

Me estaba costando aguantar la risa ¡realmente lo estaba haciendo! Undertaker estaba haciendo las mímicas que yo veía ¡Hacia los movimientos como si cortara el pastel y les ofreciera a los demás! Realmente es sencillo de lograr, también tengo más confianza en mí misma, eso ayuda.

Retire la imagen y deje que mi amado loco volviera a la realidad.

\- ¿¡Que viste!?

\- Una fiesta de cumpleaños, me regalaste un pastel con glaseado negro, y tenía una lápida de azúcar con letras en rosa.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡Esto es genial!

\- ¿Eso es lo que inventaste?

\- Siiiii hahahahahahahahaha tu hacías ahaha hacías las mímicas ahahahahahahaha como si realmente estuvieras en la escena ahahahaha ¡Fue muy divertido verte así!

\- No te rías de mi.- me agarro de las mejillas y me dio un beso, dejándome sin aire, al tener yo la nariz tapada por el resfrío- hahahahahahahaha ¡Estas colorada! ahahaha que linda.

\- ¡Sabes que no puedo respirar por la nariz, imbécil! ¿¡Quieres matarme!?

\- Te dije que mi utopía es verte en un ataúd.

Negando con la cabeza, le di un beso y me fui a bañar.

.

 **¡Espero les haya gustado! Se aceptan comentarios en el recuadro que aparece aquí abajo** **¡Saludos!**


	9. El Relato del Gris

**Hola damas y caballeros! Aquí Teddy Bear, mas lunática que antes! Les presento un capítulo especial... al menos para mí, no habrá limonadas, no no, aunque hay ciertas líneas que harán trabajar sus cabecitas pervertidas ji ji y no puede faltar la canción, si al OC le gusta cantar, cantemos! Como siempre, varias escenas, varios temas serán tocados, varias cosillas que surgirán, y se acerca un gran momento en este cuento... solo esperen... y encuentren la pista!**

 **Agrego:**

 **Los personajes son de Yana Toboso, a excepción de Angelique.**

 **DaraKuroki: qué bueno que hayas venido a este humilde planeta! Viste que los humanos son loquitos? Gracias por el apoyo que das a la historia, ya pronto te pediré tu ayuda .**

 **TheCreepyShadowOMG: te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Teddy algunos capis atrás, él no sabe bien lo que escribe, pero es bueno espero lo entiendas, y... podemos compartir a Undertaker?!**

 **Leven anclas, desplieguen velas!**

 **.**

 **El Relato del Gris.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Día veinticinco, ya he descubierto como y porque llegue al año 1889. No quiero intentar un viaje al futuro._

 _._

Hace ya casi un mes desde que mi amada llego a mí. Mientras tenía mi momento de felicidad cavando tumbas, la vi, apareciendo de la nada, envuelta en una luz violeta, justo ante mis ojos. Apenas la toque, sentí el calor característico de su alma, pero confirme su identidad algunos días después.

Ángel murió hace sesenta años, y volvió a nacer en mil novecientos noventa. Eso es un intervalo muy pequeño comparado a los anteriores. Cuando murió, me sentí desolado, su muerte fue volver a cumplir el castigo de esperar cientos de años para que volviera y que su vida durara lo que un parpadeo. Mucho para un humano, insuficiente para mí.

Pero al día de hoy, ella no es una reencarnación más de Angélica, ella tiene su propia chispa, ella reúne sus cuatro vidas en una sola, convirtiéndose en alguien totalmente interesante.

Cuando la encontré siendo Ángela me sentía en las nubes, mis ojos no querían creer lo que veían, pensé que me había enamorado de nuevo, y con la misma fuerza con que lo hice de Angélica, no supe hasta algunos meses después quien era Ángela realmente, entonces entendí todo. Estaba en un mercado, iba con su madre, cuando me vio se sonrojo pero me sostuvo la mirada, a pesar de no "conocerme". Tuvimos muchos problemas para estar juntos debido a mi naturaleza, pero mis amenazas de renuncia en la agencia hicieron efecto y podía ir y venir entre ambos mundos.

Y ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos, es uno de los venenos más dolorosos ver a tus amados en un ataúd.

Tampoco es agradable enterrar a la mayor parte de tu descendencia, poco a poco el dolor te come por dentro, te deja vacío. Y de alguna forma, te trastorna, aun mas al saber que nunca vas a volver a estar con ellos, ni siquiera la mínima posibilidad de encontrarlos. Angelique es el único caso de reencarnación que conozco.

Casi quinientos años después, renació en Inglaterra, en el cuerpo de un niño muy inquieto. Esto no lo supe hasta que pedí que me cambiaran de agencia, luego de enterrar a bisnietos de mis bisnietos, al tiempo lo encontré mientras daba un paseo, tirado en el suelo y lleno de cortes y moretones, por caerse de un árbol. Ángel me hizo sentir una vitalidad que sentí yo mismo cuando era niño y que Angelique logra revivir, Ángel me arrastraba de la mano para jugar con tierra, para qué buscáramos insectos, me pedía que lo subiera a los árboles, que le hiciera espadas de madera, que le regalara mis gafas de hombre importante, y me apodo Tío Gris. Su familia me acepto al saber que yo "salve" al pequeño diablillo de caerse de un árbol aún más alto que el que causo su caída cuando nos conocimos. En esa vida, ella fue como mi hijo, Ángel saco mi lado paternal totalmente hacia afuera, por segunda vez.

Ella siempre mantuvo la misma personalidad, aunque las características más notorias variaron, Angélica fue alegre, simpática, tímida, impaciente, atenta y distraída, bipolar de una forma exquisita. Angelique tiene todo, es valiente y dulce como Angélica, de pensamiento flexible y es expresiva al igual que Ángela, y tiene el espíritu curioso de Ángel. Pero también tiene la impaciencia, inseguridad y falta de atención de Angélica, Ángela y Ángel, respectivamente.

Es probable que esta sea la última reencarnación, solo debe superar el miedo al fuego para poder trascender en paz, y me temo que ya no le asusta acercarse a este. Yo en cambio, estoy condenado a vivir eternamente, viendo como los humanos mueren, castigado al haber puesto fin a mi vida.

No concibo la idea de vivir y no esperar que aparezca ella. La amo demasiado, profundamente, egoístamente, locamente.

Si pudiera hacerla inmortal, recorrería el cielo y el infierno buscando el método, porque si dependiera de mí, haría 8 siglos qué estaríamos juntos, sin separarnos. Y debo confesar también, que de todas las vidas que ha tenido, la que más me gusta es esta, la amo aún más que a Angélica, y eso es algo difícil de decir, aunque sean casi la misma persona, no lo son, amo a Angelique con la misma intensidad con que la amé en las anteriores vidas, sí, pero también la amo como alguien único. Si no supiera que es la reencarnación de Angélica, igual la amaría de este modo.

¿También debería decir que su cuerpo me hace perder la razón? no, mejor no entro en esos detalles hi hi.

Por lo que hemos hablado, su vida fue triste y solitaria, sus padres no le daban atención, no la defendían de los maltratos que recibía de parte de su hermana mayor y de compañeros de escuela, su hermana le hizo la vida imposible, en la escuela se burlaban de su cuerpo delgado, los vecinos le decían satánica por usar ropas negras y de cuero. Me conto que a pesar de eso, sus padres le daban cosas materiales únicamente, tales como ropa, libros, juegos de ingenio, lo necesario para ballet, pero nunca algún afecto, ni palabras cariñosas, ni abrazos, solo regalos materiales y que hicieran funcionar el cerebro, nada de chucherías tontas, según sus propias palabras. Me conto que nunca tuvo una muñeca, un oso de peluche, o una mascota, solo libros y juegos de mesa, también que aprendió a andar en bicicleta a los veintidós años, cuando en ese tiempo, todos aprenden en la niñez a usar una.

A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué ella nunca me encontró? En ese tiempo ¿Me encontraré en otro país? ¿Estaré muerto? No logro entender eso, antes la encontré en la adolescencia y en su infancia, Angelique se volvió una mujer y nunca me encontró, hasta ese viaje por el tiempo.

Ella sigue manteniendo su gusto por la naturaleza, en su casa le gustaba sentarse debajo de un árbol a leer, salía a caminar por un bosque, con caminos entablados, iba a nadar a un rio cercano. Casi siempre sola. Nadie se quería juntar con ella, a excepción de Christina, Alex y Daniel. Los únicos amigos de mí amada flor. Ellos si iban a pasear al bosque y a nadar en el rio. Según ella, se conocieron porque la invitaron a formar un grupo para una tarea en la escuela superior, y notaron que ella era discriminada por ser delgada y estudiosa, que no era callada y retraída por decisión propia, la invitaron a formar una amistad que Angelique decidió terminar cuando se escapó de su casa. Aun no me conto por qué no se mantuvo en contacto con ellos, solo me dijo que los lastimo, supongo que su don se salió de control.

Angélica amaba sentarse en el pasto y disfrutar el sol, Ángela amaba nadar, en el mar, en una laguna, en un rio, donde fuese posible, y Ángel, ese niño debió haber sido un mono en alguna vida lejana, vivía trepado a los árboles, se revolcaba en el pasto, subía con sábanas y hacia casas de árbol. Creo que llevare a Angelique a la cascada que hay cerca de mi casa en Francia, le gustara, y por ahora nadie sabe que existe. Si, definitivamente dejare la tienda unos días y nos iremos a Francia.

Hablando de mi querida, creo que ya sé dónde está.

Está en su habitación.

 _There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold_

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

 _When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed_

 _With a word she can get what she came for_

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

Me llega su voz, canta.

 _There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_

 _'Cause you know, sometimes words have two meanings_

 _In the tree by the brook there's a songbird who sings_

 _Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_

 _It makes me wonder_

 _It makes me wonder_

Cuando saca a relucir su faceta artística me deja hechizado.

 _There's a feeling I get when I look to the west_

 _And my spirit is crying for leaving_

 _In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees_

 _And the voices of those who stand looking_

Me encanta como canta.

 _It makes me wonder_

 _It really makes me wonder_

 _._

 _And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune_

 _Then the piper will lead us to reason_

 _And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_

 _And the forest will echo with laughter_

 _._

 _If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

 _Don't be alarmed now_

 _It's just a spring clean for the may queen_

 _Yes, there are two paths you can go by_

 _But in the long run_

 _There's still time to change the road you're on_

 _And it makes me wonder_

 _._

 _Your head is humming and it won't go_

 _In case you don't know_

 _The piper's calling you to join him_

 _Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow_

 _And did you know_

 _Your stairway lies on the whispering wind_

Una canción un poco extraña.

 _And as we wind on down the road_

 _Our shadows taller than our souls_

 _There walks a lady we all know_

 _Who shines white light and wants to show_

 _How everything still turns to gold_

 _And if you listen very hard_

 _The tune will come to you, at last_

 _When all are one and one is all, yeah_

 _To be a rock and not to roll_

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

¡Amo cuando canta! su voz es grave, pero es muy agradable.

Voy a su habitación, ¡Ya la extraño! Hi hi me estoy volviendo muy dependiente.

\- Hermoso.- le digo mientras aplaudo desde la puerta- Es una de las canciones más lindas que has cantado.

\- Gracias, se llama Stairway to Heaven, es muy famosa- me acerco a ella, amo sus reacciones cuando estoy cerca, queda sonrojada y se pone nerviosa.

\- ¿Si? ¿Es por la letra tan extraña?- me acerco lo suficiente para hacer que se sonroje, amo cuando lo hace.

\- Si, habla sobre la primavera y un nuevo comienzo y cosas así, pero muchos dicen que tiene mensajes satánicos si se escucha su letra al revés, algo muy idiota, nunca lo comprobé igual. Oye, me quiero cortar el pelo, el azul se está yendo, y las puntas están feas ¿Qué opinas?- me comenta mientras se arrastra un poco sobre la cama, alejándose de mí. Pero yo me arrastraré y le hablaré aún más cerca de su rostro.

\- Cualquier estilo te quedara bien, eres hermosa.

Amo cuando reacciona así, ¡Por dios! se sonroja y me mira fijo, a la defensiva, esperando algún ataque por mi parte hi hi hi.

\- ¿Comiste algo? -mientras habla me acaricia una mejilla, sus manos son muy suaves, como la seda, y siempre las mueve de una forma, delicada, todos sus movimientos son ondulados, podría bailar bajo la lluvia y pasar entre las gotas de agua.

\- No linda, estaba con un invitado pero ya termine, ¿Vamos?- me levanto primero y le tiendo la mano.

\- Sí, vamos a cocinar algo rápido ¡Bifes con ensalada! tienes algo en el pelo, ven aquí- me agacho hacia ella, y en cuanto quedo a su altura me toma de ambas mejillas y me besa. Lento y suave- hee ¿Vamos?

\- Atrevida -cuando hace eso me deja perdido, en otro mundo. Me desarma totalmente.

.

En la noche cuando subí a casa, me encontré con una mujer de pelo negro y corto, vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro, que parada sobre unas botas con plataforma estaba preparando la cena. Fui por detrás y la abrace de la cintura, lo que la sobresaltó.

\- Aaah carajo Undertaker ¡Algún día harás que me corte un dedo!- su forma de hablar es muy divertida.

\- Hi hi hi ¡Te curare! ¿Que cocinas?

\- Se llama "no te importa" y se sirve acompañada de "ve a sentarte tranquilo"

\- Ahahahahahahahahaha eres mala conmigo, yo siempre te trato como a una dama y así me pagas.

\- ¿¡Como a una dama!?- aquí viene el espectáculo- ¿¡A que dama le tiras un ojo muerto en el vaso de agua!? ¿¡A que dama le haces cosquillas con un pedazo de mano!? ¿¡Dime a que dama la tratas de esa forma!?

\- GYYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA! Sabía que ahahahahaha ibas a aaaaaa hahahahaha a hacer esooo ahahahahaha ¡Eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas! por cierto, el cuchillo lo clavaste en mi mano.

\- ¡No me molestes!

\- Mírame querida, no miento he he he.- levante la mano con el cuchillo clavado en ella, mientras la sangre se escurre entre mis dedos y gotea en la mesa. En su arrebato clavo el cuchillo en la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que estaba mi mano abajo, aunque en unos segundos estará curado completamente.

\- Ooooh ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdoooon! ya se curó ¿Te dolió?

\- Me dolió si, aunque- me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a ella, con una expresión totalmente seria- tal vez se me ocurre, una forma de- la voy acorralando de a poco contra el mostrador, se notan a leguas sus nervios.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Mmmmm- me agacho a susurrarle al oído- de que te perdone por lo de mi mano.- no puedo negar que, aunque le esté jugando una broma, yo mismo caigo en mi juego, su cuerpo es un imán, estar tan cerca de ella equivale a perder la partida.

Al diablo, su piel me tienta y no voy a dejar de besarla.

Le beso el cuello, su piel es la exquisitez personificada, es cremosa y suave, y no he logrado saciarme todavía. Un par de escalofríos la atraviesan mientras me dedico a dejarle besos por ambos lados de su cuello, es una de las partes más sensibles de su pequeño cuerpo, aunque no la única hi hi.

\- Déjame.

\- ¿Nh?

\- Fuera ¡Largo de aquí! ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta lo que haces? ¡Sal de aquí!

\- ¿Que es lo que hago?

\- No me vas a hacer caer en tu juego, eso de invertir el problema para que parezca mi culpa, tu provocaste mi enojo, tu mano fue una consecuencia, acéptalo.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha muy perceptiva ahaha.- mi querida no cayó en la trampa, pero yo sí, me hice jaque mate a mí mismo- Tengo que agregar que me gustas mucho, y tu piel es suave, tersa, y cuando estoy cerca de ti me olvido del mundo querida, y si era una trampa pero caí yo en ella, aun así, ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

\- ¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¡Sabes que puedes! Tú también me gustas mucho, mucho… y no tienes que pedirme permiso, esta es tu casa.- aaaw se sonrojo, que tierna que es, ¡Y me elogio! Que lindo es el amor.

\- Aun así, soy un caballero.- me miro a punto de reírse- No te rías de mi, sabes cómo terminaras.

\- Pedófilo, luego me dices abusadora.

\- Ahahahahahaha ¡Lo eres! – me miro con una cara que decía "si no te callas, el cuchillo se clavara de nuevo, pero no en tu mano" ha ha mi amada tiene una vena asesina bastante interesante.

\- Háblame de otra cosa, ¿Si? Harás que me ponga nerviosa y me cortare un dedo, y lamentablemente no soy regenerable como tú.

\- Ha ha ha realmente he querido preguntarte algo hace días, pero como parecías ocupada con otras cosas, lo deje para un momento adecuado ¿Que es ese pequeño aparato que tenías cuando bailaste? Y sin querer encontré un bolso, con muchos objetos extraños.- estaba guardando la ropa de Angie en su maleta, y vi un bolso muy lindo, y adentro tenía muchos objetos extraños, uno parecía un libro pero con botones y otras cosas extrañas, ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que son y cómo funcionan!

\- ¿Estuviste revolviendo mi maleta? - le dedique una sonrisa- Pero si, dije que iba a contarte, pues veras, la explicación fácil es: son dispositivos que funcionan con una batería, la cual recargo con el sol, y en ellos se pueden guardar música, fotos, videos, libros, juegos, y tienen más funciones, ese que parece un libro, se llama laptop, y es el más complejo de los que viste, así que me lo cuidas.

\- ¿Y las orejeras?

\- Se llaman auriculares, se enchufan en el móvil o en la laptop, son para escuchar música.

\- ¿Y el pequeñito y cuadrado?

\- Es un teléfono.

\- ¿Un teléfono?

\- Sí, un teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Muéstrame música!

\- Si capitán, vamos a la habitación, mientras se hace la cena.

La laptop era muy interesante, me mostro fotos, de su infancia, del ballet, de sus amigos y sus paseos, de su curso de diseño, hizo ropa muy linda. Luego me dio las orejeras y puso música.

\- Póntelas, así, muy bien.- luego empezó a sonar una canción, se escuchaba excelente, aun mejor que un concierto. Era la canción que canto el primer día que llego aquí, The Islander, y muchas canciones más, algo muy interesante realmente. Nunca imagine esto, música dentro de algo tan pequeño, es muy útil, y se recarga al sol, muy interesante, y con nombres extraños, ¿Black Veil Brides? es extraño el futuro hi hi - Esta banda tiene una canción llamada Coffin, te va a gustar, ¡Y escucharas guitarras eléctricas!

\- Escuchemos- ¿Así que esas son las guitarras eléctricas? me gustan, Angie tenía razón. Había más canciones de grupos llamados AC/DC, Nirvana, Led Zeppelin, ¿Queen?

\- Esa banda, Led Zeppelin, son los que crearon la canción que estaba cantando, Stairway to Heaven.

\- Ooh, me gustan las guitarras esas que suenan, es contagioso el sonido ha ha.

\- ¿¡Viste que sí!?

\- ¿Y cómo es que recargas esto al sol?

\- Uso esto- abrió un bolsillo de su bolso y saco algo rectangular, con cables saliendo por un costado y una placa extraña de un lado- esto es un cargador, todos estos cables son los modelos de enchufes que existen, busco el que sirve al dispositivo y lo conecto así, ¡Y lo pongo al sol! Esta pantalla usa la energía del sol para generar electricidad y eso carga todas estas cosas.

\- ¿¡Electricidad proveniente del sol!? ¡Eso es algo excelente! Realmente son interesantes los humanos he he he- nunca pensé que se pudiera aprovechar el calor del sol para cosas así.

\- Si, ¿Quieres ver videos?- ¿Videos? ¿Otro genial invento de los hombres? ¡Por supuesto que si amor!- Es como una foto pero, ah ya, míralo por ti mismo.

\- Ahahahaha ¿Sobre qué son esos videos?

\- Las obras de ballet, cuando ya era la primer bailarina, el primero que veras será El Lago de los Cisnes, lo viste cuando practicaba el control de la mente.

\- ¿Donde usaste ese vestido negro tan adorable?

\- Sip, y aquí tienes el video, disfrútelo señor Amdahl- cuando dice mi nombre me dan ganas de abrazarla y llenarla de besos, es una sensación de regocijo muy grande.

Vimos muchos videos, en todos estaba bellísima con esos vestidos, los tutu, parece una muñeca en ellos. Las obras que más me gustaron fueron El Lago de los Cisnes, El Corsario, Romeo y Julieta, y Carmen, en este último usaba un vestido rojo muy pequeño y sensual, sumado a la actitud que tenía mientras bailaba, parecía que quisiera prender fuego a todo aquel que la mirase. Y lo lograba.

Con este video me sentía en las nubes, verla con un vestido rojo tan pequeño fue demasiado para mis sentidos.

\- Angiiiiiiie- le canturree mientras agarraba la laptop y la dejaba en el suelo- debo confesarte algo.

\- ¿Que?- le fije la mirada y me le acerque despacio, notando como se ponía nerviosa- ¿Que haces?

\- Ese vestido rojo era muy lindo, me dejo bastante tentado.

\- ¿Tentado?- Aah Angie, a veces eres muy inocente. Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y me acercaba a su cuello, dejándole besos desde la oreja hasta la clavícula, realmente es una mujer exquisita- Aha pero creo que tomare mi venganza por meter un ojo muerto en mi vaso de agua, adieu.- salió de entre mis brazos como una brisa de aire, dejándome bastante desconcertado, pero si mi bella dama quiere tomar venganza, que lo haga, hare que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho. Y sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

¡Oh lo olvide! debo ir a Karnstein, hoy hay una reunión, cuando regrese me encargare de mi pequeña dama. Ah tantas cosas se me ocurren para hacer, hará que me grite que soy un pervertido.

.

.

 **(Autora con carita troll se esconde atras de una puerta)**

 **Gracias por leer queridos lectores, cualquier duda, consejo o crítica, diríjase al recuadro de abajo! ¡Adieu!**


	10. El Bosque

**Hola terricolas, aqui Teddy, vuelvo a hacer las presentaciones, ya que la autora se encuentra en cama, con fiebre y delirios, dice palabras totalmente extrañas, solo debo dar los agradecimientos y decir que Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso, oh conoci a esa humana, es excelente.**

 **DaraKuroki: dice Teddy Bear que no te preocupes por matarla, que espera recompensarte con esto. Saludos jupitaniana.**

 **TheCreepyShadowOMG: Me obligan a darte una disculpa, mis disculpas por mi comportamiento, segun tengo entendido, brusco. El Ballet es un baile muy bello, sugiero que si tienes oportunidad, lo practiques. Saludos, y si llegas a ver a Undertaker en un club nocturno , llama a Teddy Bear al 222-333-444**

 **UmeSempai: Su review provoco en Teddy Bear una serie de reacciones extrañas, se emociono, luego rio, tambien bebio mucho cafe y escribio mucho en este aparato, computadora, y luego se sumergio en un estado llamado hibernacion, del cual recien esta despertando. Te mandan muchos saludos, y se espera que el capitulo deje satisfecha tu vena literaria. Y dice que tomara en cuenta tus consejos para siguientes capitulos.**

 **.**

 **El Bosque.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Hace cuanto que llegue aquí? No lo se. No me importa saberlo._

Lo importante ahora es mi aburrimiento, he querido salir, pero como Undertaker esta ocupado, no le he dicho nada. Ha estado yendo mucho a un hospital, pero no me dice que es lo que se trae entre manos. No he podido escuchar música, mis aparatos se descargaron y no ha habido sol en tres días, solo lluvia y mas lluvia, aunque se siente la llegada de la primavera.

Extraño a Alex, lo echo mucho de menos, pero no quería volver a Londres, cuando llegue a Escocia, llore por una semana por haberlo abandonado de esa forma, aunque me pareció verlo dando vueltas en Glasgow. Pero no quise arruinarle la vida, no otra vez.

He soñado con algunos recuerdos más, con mis hijos con Jord cuando me llame Angela, los cuatro tenían su color de pelo, pero Christoffer y Hela, el mayor y la menor, tenían los ojos verde esmeralda, Sindri y Dagny, los del medio, tenían ojos verdes con el centro azul. Todos hermosos, me desperté llorando y con una sensacion tan calida en el pecho, algo que nunca habia sentido. También soñé con algunos recuerdos de Ángel, estaba jugando con tio gris, buscábamos ardillas mágicas, las cuales se escondían en los arboles azules del bosque, en esa vida tuve demasiada imaginación hahaha Undertaker estaba sentado al lado mio en el árbol, y yo ahuecaba mis manos y las usaba como binoculares, buscando las ardillas, y Undertaker se reia mucho hahahahaha.

Estaba en la sala, sentada frente a la ventana cuando llego mi amado loco.

\- Angiiie ¿Amor?- demore en responderle, estaba bastante metida en mis pensamientos- ¿Que hacías en la ventana? No hay nada para ver realmente, a menos que te gusten las tormentas ¡Yo amo las tormentas! ¿Y tú?

\- ¡Si, si me gustan! ¡La sensación de la lluvia es algo genial! Me dan un poco de miedo los relámpagos y los truenos, ¡Pero el resto está bien!

\- ¿Quieres salir? Podemos ir hacia algún lugar alto, o al bosque, es muy lindo cuando llueve.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si por favor! – le salte encima y lo abraze con las piernas por la cintura, y envolví mis brazos en su cuello- Sabes que te amo, ¿No? Si si si ¡Te amo mucho, mucho!- dicho esto le di besos por sus mejillas, su boca, en la frente, algunos sobre los parpados.

\- Ahahahaha veo que te hace feliz amor haha entonces nos vamos, pero solo si me das otro beso.

\- Hecho- lo bese hasta dejarlo sin aire y con una sonrisa aun mas grande que las que suele tener cruzando su rostro- ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Llevamos algo para comer? ¡Hay manzanas en el mueble! las compre ayer así que están bien y también podemos ¡!-

\- ¡Angie! ¡Calla unos segundos! ahahahahaha nos vamos ya, agarra esas manzanas y un abrigo, ¡Nada más! veo que estabas aburrida.

\- Si, pero no quería salir sola y tu estabas muy ocupado, asi que aguante lo mejor que pude haha.

\- Lo lamento amor, ¡Pero iremos a un lugar muy lindo! veras que te gusta, voy por mi abrigo, ¿Por qué me ves así? hihi ¿Acaso quieres ayudarme? Sabes que no me opongo querida, pero prefiero que me desvistas a que me vistas.

\- Aah ¡Calla pervertido! estaba pensando que abrigo llevar.

Cerramos la tienda y nos fuimos, bajo la lluvia y tomados de la mano. Nos dirigimos a un bosque, no muy lejos de alli, era muy lindo, la lluvia no llegaba a caer en algunos sitios de tan frondosos que era los arboles. Por el camino fuimos hablando de distintas cosas, la forma de las nubes, de anecdotas de nuestra vida, peleamos un poco tambien, a causa de sus bromas.

\- ¡Ah Undertaker! ¡Hiciste que mis medias se mojen!- me empujo a un charco de agua, y esta se escurrió por los agujeros de las hebillas, haciendo que mis pies quedaran nadando dentro de las botas.

\- ¡Es un poco de agua querida! y solo tu te pones ese calzado hahahahahahaha.

\- Tienen diez centímetros de plataforma, no me empujaste en un charco, ¡Eso era un pozo!

\- Se seca rápido, no llores amor hi hi hi hi.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Estamos caminando hace horas!

\- Horas no, solo media hora llevamos caminando, y vamos hacia aquel bosque que se ve alla- me señalo hacia mi derecha. No lo habia notado, pero habiamos casi rodeado el bosque.

Cuando entramos al bosque, notamos lo empapados que estábamos, el pelo nos chorreaba agua y nuestras ropas pesaban el doble de su peso. Nos escurrimos el pelo un poco y nos quitamos los abrigos para caminar mejor, los arboles nos servían de techo contra la lluvia.

\- ¿Te gusta? Podemos pasear en el, yo he venido muchas veces y es muy silencioso.

\- Si, es buena idea ¿Cuándo me vas a contar que es lo que haces en el hospital?

\- Oh... He ¿Como lo supiste? no te habras metido en mi mente, ¿O si?

\- Nop, ¡Simplemente lo note! Y a veces hablas solo, asi que escuche que decias algo de reuniones secretas ¡Ya, dime qué haces allí!

\- No, en otro momento linda, es algo delicado. - No iba a insistirle, cuando lo considerara correcto, él iba a venir solito a contarme.

\- Ok, ¿Te conté que soñé con Ángel?

\- ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Estaba contigo en un árbol, estaba buscando "ardillas azules" e imaginaba que sus manos eran binoculares.

\- Aaaaahahahahahahahahah lo recuerdo muy claramente hahahahaha eran arboles mágicos, no me dejabas bajar al piso porque las ardillas se asustarían ahahaha tenias mucha imaginación en esa época, eras un pequeño sabandija. Eras muy inquieta, no sabias callarte, te castigaban y te escapabas por las ventanas, y eras muy mala estudiante.

\- ¿Podrías evitar hablar de él y de mi como la misma persona? Se siente extraño.

\- Son prácticamente la misma persona, tú, Angélica, Ángela y Ángel.

\- Dame el gusto de separarnos como diferentes personas, por favor, no me gusta, no me siento cómoda con eso.

\- ¿Cómoda? Es inevitable que te sientas incomoda, esta es tu cuarta vida, y ese don tuyo se encarga de recordarte tus vidas anteriores. Yo conocí a las tres personas anteriores a ti y por eso las relaciono como iguales. Y lamento mucho que no te guste, pero así es como es.

No sabía que responder a eso, me dejo sin habla totalmente, lo dijo como si fuera algo sin importancia, algo que se ve todos los días, y con un tono muy frio, tanto que hizo que me encogiera un poco. Esas palabras me molestaron, pero si es su opinión yo no voy a cambiarla, simplemente la voy a ignorar.

\- Bien, pero yo seguiré refiriéndome a esas personas como individuos diferentes, yo no soy ellos, y esa es mi opinión.

\- Me parece bien, haz como quieras, yo lo veo de una forma diferente, es solo eso.

\- Si, ¿Quieres sentarte allí? Estoy un poco cansada.

\- Si, vamos.

Nos sentamos en una parte seca del pasto, Undertaker se sentó primero y me invito a sentarme entre sus piernas. Yo me senté y deje que me abrazara, pero me encontraba hundida en mis pensamientos, y un poco molesta por sus palabras.

 _-No soy única, soy el último eslabón de una cadena de reencarnaciones, hasta el momento que muera. El hombre que me dice "te amo" se encargo de quitarme la individualidad que todo ser humano tiene, y encima me dice que así es como es ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Cada persona es única, por más que yo sea lo que soy, no soy Angélica, no soy Ángela y no soy Ángel, ellos murieron, yo tengo su alma si, pero tuvimos vidas distintas y por tanto nuestras personalidades son distintas. Incluso sonó como mis padres cuando dijo eso. Yo soy Angelique Brown, y yo soy yo, solo eso, nadie más.-_

Estuve así por un rato, hasta que la voz de Undertaker me trajo a la realidad.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estas muy callada.

¿Responderle y arriesgarme a una pelea? ¿No responder y tragarme las palabras? Esa es la cuestión.

\- Estoy mirando el bosque, es muy pacifico, me gusta.

\- No mientas Angie, ¿Qué sucede?-

Respondo y me arriesgo a una pelea.

\- Me dejaste en la nada, según tus palabras no soy nada, soy alguien repetido, que vive, muere y vuelve a vivir, y en cada vida es igual a la persona anterior, alguien totalmente monótono, hablando claro. Estaba muy feliz siendo una persona única, y vienes tú y me tiras abajo con todo el peso posible. Y lo dices como si fuera algo sin importancia, como si todos los días trataras con alguien que reencarno y esas cosas.

\- Perdón por eso, no pensé en lo que dije, tampoco note que lo dije de tan mala manera.

\- Sonó muy feo y frio el tono que usaste, y yo soy Angelique, nadie más, puedo ser alguien reencarnado, pero yo soy yo, y no hay nadie igual a mi.

Me miro por unos minutos, entre los mechones de pelo plateado, que seguían mojados, con una mirada de asombro y confusión, asimilando lo que dije, no se espero que yo le dijera eso. No hubo pelea o discusión, y aclaramos el problema.

\- ¿Me perdonas?- no podía decirle que no a esa mirada, a pesar de que es muy manipulador, la mirada era limpia, totalmente verdadera, se notaba que estaba arrepentido de sus palabras anteriores.

\- Si, pero no vuelvas a hablar así de ellos y de mi, realmente me incomoda.

Me abrazo contra él, apretándome contra su pecho. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y deje que me abrazara, mientras restregaba mi mejilla contra su ropa, como si fuera un gato.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes. Por otro lado, tu eres totalmente interesante, no eres para nada monótona.- la mano que mantenía acariciándome la cabeza, bajo hasta mi barbilla, obligándome a levantar la cabeza, para recibir un beso cálido y suave. Nos besamos por un rato, disfrutando uno del otro, sin prisa.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? Está bajando el sol.

\- Y sigue lloviendo, vamos, ¡Todavía hay que cocinar la cena!

\- Ay esa cabecita distraída ¿Qué te distrae tanto?

\- Que el hombre al que le digo te amo sea un peleador conmigo, eso y la lluvia me distraen.

\- Repíteme esa frase, Angie.- Ya habíamos salido del bosque, estábamos saliendo al camino, y la lluvia nos cayó como un baldazo, nos habíamos secado bastante en el bosque.

\- ¿Toda? Aah ¿Para qué?- se freno y me agarro de un brazo.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡No me obligues a obligarte!- Me abrazo y me miraba con emoción, sus ojos chispeaban, y casi sentía como vibraban sus manos en mi cintura. Yo quede como tonta mirándolo, el contraste de sus ojos con su pelo, mas la lluvia, aumentaban su hermosura, la cual es bastante estando al natural. Nunca vi a un hombre tan lindo. Es hermoso.

\- No recuerdo lo que dije.

\- Oh si, si que recuerdas.

A medida que hablaba se acercaba mas y mas a mi rostro, sonriendo de lado y con una actitud arrolladora, confiada.

\- Dije que eres el hombre que amo ¡!- apenas pude terminar la frase cuando estaba recibiendo un beso, tan fuerte, tan lleno de amor y pasión que me olvide de la lluvia y todo lo demás.

 _\- Mire allí, joven amo, parece que cierta persona tiene un lado romántico, el cual desconocíamos hasta hoy. Me sorprende ver tal acto primitivo venir de él. Aunque los humanos son muy adeptos al contacto intimo._

 _\- Eso es una verdadera sorpresa, como sea, luego debes ir a su tienda, y decirle que necesitamos un ataúd y una lapida para mañana._

 _\- Con certeza._

Nos besamos hasta que se nos fue el aire y nuestra ropa se empapo. De nuevo.

\- Disculpas aceptadas.- le dije mientras aparecía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, el tenia su frente contra la mía, y también sonreía, no como gato Cheshire, una sonrisa hermosa y normal. Y con el pelo escurriendo agua ¡Que hombre más atractivo por dios! quede mirándolo con la boca abierta y la sonrisa tonta por un rato, hasta que el hablo.

\- Yo te amo también, perdona que haya usado esas palabras ¡Pero no peleemos más! ¿Que te parece si volvemos y tomamos un baño?

\- Bien, de vuelta a caminar bajo la lluvia. Seguramente vuelva a enfermarme.

\- Hay una forma rápida de llegar.

\- ¿Volando? No se me ocurre una forma de ¡!- no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, me agarro por la cintura, me apretó contra su cuerpo, y unos segundos después, estábamos parados en la sala- ¡Guau! ¡Eso fue inesperado!

\- ¿No te mareaste? muchos novatos se marean al principio a pesar de que es la habilidad mas básica y mas útil.

\- No, para nada me maree ¡Ni siquiera pude darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! ¡Hasta mi habitación!- salte sobre él para abrazarlo con las piernas, mientras el se reía de mi emoción infantil.

\- ¿Y si aparezco en el baño?

\- Deberemos esperar a que el agua se caliente.

\- He hee pasaremos el rato entonces.

Apenas apareció en el baño, me tenia apresada contra la pared mientras me volvía a besar de esa forma tan apasionada que hace irresistible el deseo de responder con las mismas ansias. Son besos que no dudas en corresponder aunque tus pulmones estallen pidiendo aire. Y mi pareja es un excelente besador.

Rápido y salvaje.

Así nos fuimos sacando la ropa, y el calzado, que se pegaban al cuerpo por estar empapados.

Las manos de Undertaker viajaban desde mis muslos, pasaban por las costillas y subían hasta mis hombros, y bajaban dejándome rasguños, robándome jadeos. No me dejaba oportunidad para atacar, solo podía responder a sus besos y gemir con sus caricias.

Apenas si pude sostener las piernas en su cadera cuando me quito la remera y se lanzo, hambriento, a besar y morder cada centímetro de piel descubierta, mientras sus manos desprendían mi sostén, liberando mas piel para ser besada. Con cada mordisco y lamida que me daba, en mi cuello, en mi boca, en mis hombros, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo se movía solo, pidiendo mas y mas contacto. Me subio un poco mas hasta tener mis pechos frente a su rostro, en cuanto ajuste las piernas, senti su lengua pasando por mi piel. Estuvo un rato asi, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel sensible de mis pezones. Lo unico que podia hacer yo, era acariciar con las uñas su espalda y su cabeza, jadeando en busca de aire, haciendo que se el tensara.

En un arranque, lo tome por sus cabellos empujando hacia atrás su cabeza para tener acceso a su boca, y darle un beso muy lujurioso a esa boca que era mi vicio. Con este movimiento deje caer mis piernas, para volver a cruzarlas en su cadera, y poder besar ese cuello tan deseable.

Sus labios y su cuello se habían convertido en mi vicio.

Su cuello níveo era una delicia, con cada beso que le daba emitía un jadeo exquisito, si le daba una lamida, ahogaba un gemido y el roce de nuestras caderas se volvía más duro, poniéndome muy impaciente.

Basta. Lo quiero ya. Ahora.

Baje las piernas al piso, y agarre el broche de su pantalón, acercándolo a mí en un movimiento rápido. Las expresiones que hace cuando esta excitado, son sobre-excitantes, sus ojos se vuelven de fuego y sonríe mínimamente de lado. Pase una mano por su pecho, acariciandolo, no es delgado como parece, tienes los musculos marcados, y algun rastro de vellos plateados, no hay nada que no me guste de este hombre.

Desprendí su pantalón y metí una mano dentro, acariciando su miembro desde la base hasta el extremo, relamiéndome al recordar el placer de tenerlo entre mis labios.

No me esperaba a que mi amante me quitara las manos y hablara.

\- Tu pantalón me molesta.

\- Quítamelo.

Se arrodillo dejándome besos por el cuerpo, y con suma delicadeza me desprendió y quito el pantalón, y besando mis piernas mientras subía. Bajo mi ropa interior con la misma delicadeza y siguió dejando besos por mis piernas.

Se me doblaron las rodillas cuando sentí su lengua en el centro de mis piernas, debí morderme el labio para no gritar de placer y sorpresa. Tomo una de mis piernas y el paso por encima de su hombro, en tanto su lengua subía y bajaba, rápido y lento, mientras con una mano mantenía mi otra pierna apretada contra la pared, evitando que me cayera. Estaba tan excitada que no necesito mucho para dejarme al borde del orgasmo, gimiendo al maximo, y cuando este llego, lo hizo con toda la fuerza. Me deje resbalar por la pared y quede sentada a horcajadas de mi amante, que con un par de rápidos movimientos, se quito el pantalón e intercambio lugares, dejándome contra el suelo frio.

Entro de un solo movimiento, volviendo a quitarme el aire, era algo delicioso cuando hacia eso. Empezó de forma lenta, lenta y profunda, besándome el cuello y los hombros, pasando su lengua traviesa por el borde de mis labios, mientras me desesperaba por volver a besarlo, pero cuando quise intentarlo, tomo mis manos y las puso por encima de mi cabeza. Las mantuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que fue el turno de el de llegar hasta el cielo y bajar, llevándome a mí con él. En ese momento llevo las manos a mis caderas, para empujar más profundo y rápido, y aproveche para pasar mis manos por su espalda y por su cabeza, arañándolo, y provocando que se pusiera frenético. Sus gemidos son hermosos, me empuja al borde de otro orgasmo de solo escuchar su voz gruesa, emitir tales sonidos. Sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío, su cadera contra la mía, sus gemidos, los besos hambrientos y entrecortados, es demasiado para mis sentidos. El segundo orgasmo es más rico que el primero, a ambos nos llega casi al mismo tiempo, mi amante al sentir las contracciones tan rítmicas dentro de mi, dejaba escapar unos gemidos y empujaba con más fuerzas, provocando que yo gimiera cada vez más alto con cada embestida que daba.

El globo sube y sube, hasta que explota, dejándote caer en una nube, con los sentidos totalmente bloqueados. Ambos caímos lentamente hacia la realidad, recuperando el aliento. Undertaker estaba encima de mí, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, respirando agitadamente, y yo no me encontraba distinto.

Nos quedamos así un rato, el estaba totalmente despierto, acariciándome el brazo, pero yo me estaba durmiendo mientras pasaba los dedos entre su pelo, que parecía telas de araña alrededor nuestro, totalmente despeinado.

\- Angie, amor, si todas las discusiones van a terminar así, vamos a discutir más seguido ha ha.

\- Si, o podríamos hacerlo sin discutir.

\- Esta vez, y cuando me arrinconaste en la tina, fueron las dos mejores.

\- ¿Y la primera? Esa estuvo buena, ha ha tu cara cuando te empecé a sacar el pantalón fue épica.

\- Estaba un poco nervioso esa vez, no conocíamos ninguna de nuestras mañas y gustos.

\- Si, yo también estaba algo nerviosa, pero eso fue una sorpresa hasta para mi ha ha.

\- Me sorprendiste demasiado, no me lo esperaba, aunque tome venganza, y valió la pena.

\- No fue venganza, fue casi una violación, y encima en un sillón ¿Para qué usar la cama?

\- Te gusto, no seas quejosa.

\- Si, pero ¡!-

Escuchamos como se abría la puerta de la tienda, sonó la campana, y se escuchaba que alguien llamaba a Undertaker.

\- ¿¡Quién carajos viene a esta hora y con la tormenta que hay?!

\- ¿No adivinas? El mayordomo, preciosa, y creo que ya se lo que quiere, espérame unos minutos que ya vuelvo.- Se vistió y salió a recibir al mayordomo. Y volvió a los pocos minutos con una sonrisa Cheshire.

\- No adivinaras lo que debo hacer para mañana en la tarde.- Yo seguia acostada en el suelo del baño, desnuda y sudorosa, y si el hubiera demorado mas, estaria dormida.

\- ¿Que quiere el niño real?

\- ¡Quiere un ataúd y una lapida para el mayordomo! aah podre ver un atisbo de alguna de mis utopias.

\- ¿Para qué querrá un ataúd? que extraño.

\- Hoy hay una fiesta en su casa, creo que la mamá canina le quiere tender un castigo, por el incendio a la casa, ¿Recuerdas que te conte? fue un mes antes de tu llegada, el nueve de febrero exactamente. Fue cuando mataron a casi todo el elenco del circo.

\- Lo recuerdo, ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? supongo que el agua estara lista.

\- Por supuesto que el agua esta lista, y cuando te dije en el bosque, si querias tomar un baño, pensaba tomarlo contigo. Ven levantate, metete en la tina que yo ire por las toallas.

Nos metimos en una tina llena de agua calentita, nos enjabonamos, luchamos con los nudos en el pelo de Undertaker, nos quedamos hasta que el agua se enfrio. Nos fuimos a cenar algo rapido y nos acostamos.

Pero estando en la cama, algo volvia a estar mal, algo no se sentia bien.

\- Angie ¿Estás bien?

\- No ¡ATCHIS! uy nededito un paduelo.

.

 **Hola gente linda, termine mi hibernación a tiempo para la nota final, no se que estaran pensando de esto, pero asi es la forma en la que escribo, no podia pensar en escribirlo de otra forma. Es la primera vez que lo hago y me costo. DaraKuroki me senti super rebelde y lo hiceeee jajaja espero no quieras matarme! y el resto, no se que pensaran, opinen aqui debajo, me voy a comer, la hibernacion me dejo con hambre. bye bye**


	11. El Tesoro Escondido de la Cascada

**MI FIC SIGUE EL MANGA, SI NO LO HAN LEIDO, HAGANLO, MAS AUN SI SON FANS DE UNDERTAKER, ÉL EN EL MANGA ES MAGNANIMO XD**

 **Hola mis queridos terrícolas! Teddy Bear ha vuelto! Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que pusieron en favoritos la historia, a los que la siguen, a los que me siguen a mí! Lectores ocultos se revelan jajaja sabia que estaban ahí! No duden en opinar, soy una muy buena autocritica!**

 **DaraKuroki: espero ya estés bien, lo del capi anterior fue porque me sentí malota y dije "vamo a poner limones, las chicas quieren perversión definida, ya las trollee mucho" y salió eso! ¿Tengo un lector oculto por ahí donde tu estas? Ooh mujer, manda saludos!**

 **.**

 **El Tesoro Escondido de la Cascada.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy me encontraba muy tranquila practicando unos pasos de baile, no sea cosa de que me olvide como bailar y mi cuerpo pierda la elasticidad que me costó mucho obtener. El salón más despejado era la tienda, solo debía correr dos ataúdes, en cambio en la casa, debía mover mesas y sillones para tener la misma cantidad de espacio. Me puse los zapatillas, una calza y una musculosa suelta, con una calavera recortada en la espalda, y me puse a estirar los pies, las piernas, la espalda.

Todos confunden zapatos con zapatillas, las zapatillas son las de punta, y los zapatos son los de media punta, los usan hombres y mujeres, y principiantes. Lo que más me gusta de bailar son los giros, a pesar de que lastiman bastante los pies, me encanta girar. Andaba yo dando vueltas por la tienda, cuando escuche que se abrió la puerta de la escalera. Ahí venia mi amante con un ataúd que tenia la tapa rota. Y parece ser que es el que tenía en su habitación.

\- Hola linda, ¿Acaso convertiste la tienda en un salón de baile? Ha ha.

\- No, en la sala debo mover más cosas y el espacio es el mismo, y un ataúd pesa menos que un sillón.- le dije cuando llegue a su lado, un poco agitada.- Pensé que no estabas, no te vi en toda la mañana, y estaba tan en silencio la casa.

\- Estuve aquí abajo, y luego allí arriba, y luego subí y baje, y no me viste porque no sabes ver, si hubieras puesto atención si me hubieras visto.

\- Bien bien, ¡Deja ese ataúd y muévete que mi cuerpo me pide que baile! Ha ha.

\- Lo dejare aquí, no te caigas dentro.

\- Ha ha ¡Ya quisieras tu!

\- Iré a llenar la tina, supongo que vas a querer un baño luego.

\- ¡Sii!- Yo estaba dando la vuelta al salón.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase bailando, veía como se hacía de noche y a Undertaker subir y bajar por la escalera. Al rato salió muy contento del pasillo de atrás de la tienda, llevando una tapa nueva para el ataud.

\- ¡Mira Angie! ¡Quedo hermosa!

\- ¡CUIDADO! ¡!- se le ocurre salir de la puerta cuando yo estoy pasando enfrente de ella. En ese momento hice un salto hacia atrás y lo empuje, él se tropezó y nos caímos dentro del ataúd que había dejado él en el piso, y este al caernos nosotros sobre el borde, se dio vuelta, encajonándonos contra el piso.

\- Eso dolió bastante.

\- Aaaaaaayy ¡Mi manoooo! Levanta el ataúd que me está apretando la mano.

\- Mi pelo esta debajo de ti, y apretado contra el ataúd también, sin contar de que tus piernas me dieron un buen golpe en el pecho ¡Doy gracias de que no necesito respirar amor!

\- Me duele mucho la mano, ¿En serio no puedes levantarte?

\- No, solo si quisiera que me arrancaras el pelo, y lo quiero mucho, así que me quedare aquí, ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?

\- ¡Oh!

Llego justo a tiempo, si entraba un segundo más tarde, vería un ataúd flotante.

\- ¿Undertaker? ¡Necesito los papeles del tráfico de armas de Woodley! Vamos, sal ya.

\- Oh, tenemos visitas.

\- Joven amo, creo que están ahí debajo, mire, se ve un mechón de pelo plateado.

\- ¡Levanta el ataúd! ¡Nosotros no podemos!

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

\- Levántalo, Sebastián.

\- Por supuesto.

\- AAAAJJJJ ¡Cállate! No me dejas respirar con esas sacudidas.- Debo decir que tener a Undertaker, riéndose encima mío, no es un peso fácil de sostener, realmente me estaba aplastando.

Cuando Sebastián nos quito el ataúd de encima, mi cara quedo totalmente colorada. Mi cabeza estaba contra el cuello de Undertaker, mi brazo por debajo del, estaba acalambrado y tenía la mano apretada entre el piso y el ataúd. El tenía una pierna encima de mí, su pelo estaba por debajo de mi cabeza y sobresalía por el borde del ataúd, y sus manos estaban arrolladas contra su pecho.

\- Buenas tardes Conde, hoy me tomo desprevenido hi hi hi.- Con un movimiento, su pelo volvió a caer sobre sus ojos. Se levanto y me tendio la mano.

\- ¿Cómo terminaron ahí?- La cara del niño era muy graciosa, se comportaba como alguien de trece años, muy curioso y sonrojado. Hasta se veía tierno.

\- Que curioso, joven amo.

\- Estaba bailando, el salió muy rápido por la puerta, y nos tropezamos dentro del ataúd, que se dio vuelta ¡Mira como me quedo la mano!- tenía una línea roja sobre los nudillos de la base de los dedos.

\- Ha ha ha error mío querida, ¿Dónde estarán esos papeles?

\- ¿Eres bailarina? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, te invitaba a la fiesta que hubo ayer.

\- Si, de ballet, y Undertaker, los papeles están en la repisa, los deje allí cuando moví las cosas, Chau chau señores.- Me fui a la casa a darme el baño que mi amado loco me había preparado.

Mi mano quedo acalambrada, no podía mover los dedos y la línea estaba quedando violeta, por suerte fue en la izquierda. El agua caliente del baño me alivio bastante el dolor.

Hoy el niño guardián me cayó en gracia. Algo para recordar.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que salimos a pasear en el bosque, y Undertaker ni siquiera nombro al hospital, tampoco había hecho el intento de decirme que hacia allá. Pero cuando menos lo esperas, el momento llega, o lo obligas a llegar.

Estaba sirviendo la cena cuando me decidi a preguntarle de nuevo. Me tenia bastante ansiosa el no saber que es lo que hacia.

\- Undertaker, ¿Cuándo me vas a contar del hospital? Has estado saliendo más seguido, y no lo evadas, ¡Quiero que me cuentes!

\- Cuando termines de cenar, come primero y luego te cuento.

\- Ya termine, cuéntame.- Se paso una mano por la cara, arrastrandose el pelo hacia el costado, como hace cuando pasa algo serio, y me miro expèctante, esperando una respuesta positiva a lo que iba a decir.

\- Linda ¿Tu qué opinas de la muerte?

\- Bueno, físicamente, es un cuerpo que ya no sirve y deja de funcionar, por el motivo que sea, y de parte del alma, ¡Aquí estoy yo como ejemplo! no es algo que me asuste tampoco.

\- Y ¿Si te dijera que encontré una manera de revivir a los muertos?

\- ¿¡Que!?- ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma! ¿Revivir a un muerto?- ¿¡Como lo hiciste!?

\- ¿No te desagrada?

\- No.

\- Bien, todo empezó por mi curiosidad hacia los humanos, yo ya no recuerdo lo que se siente ser uno, solo sé que fui humano y ya. Cuando la persona muere, las parcas se llevan solo el alma, el resto queda ahí, pudriéndose, el cerebro que contiene los recuerdos se queda allí para ser comido por los gusanos ¿Recuerdas el registro cinemático?

\- Si, donde se registra la vida de la persona.

\- Ese registro es cortado por el shinigami que levanta el alma, deteniendo la grabación de nuevos recuerdos, si se reconectan recuerdos nuevos, el registro sigue funcionando y grabando, y el cuerpo piensa que sigue con vida. Aunque no lo esté.

\- ¿Y de eso resulta?

\- Un muerto vivo, pero como yo no puedo crear un alma, ellos buscan tener una, de una forma muy violenta.

\- ¿Y para que estas experimentando? ¿Los vas a soltar por la cuidad a que maten gente mientras intentan hacerse con almas?

\- Hay una organización, en Estados Unidos, ¡Que quiere comprarlos! ¿¡Te imaginas!? Cuando los veas lo sabrás ¡Son el arma perfecta! No sienten dolor, miedo ¡Nada!

\- Eso es asombroso, en mi época se hicieron muchas películas sobre muertos vivos, o zombies, son algo muy famoso. Y tengo una duda, ahora que lo pienso.

\- ¿Que quieres saber?

\- Si es el cerebro el que contiene los recuerdos ¿Cómo yo, conservo recuerdos de las otras vidas?- Esta duda me daba vueltas a la cabeza desde el momento en que lo dijo.

\- Realmente no tengo la respuesta a eso, desearía saber por qué recuerdas tus otras vidas, pero no logro encontrarle una explicación.

\- Oh ¡Pensé que ibas a saber algo al respecto! Por otra parte, si es interesante lo de los muertos vivientes ¡Muertos con vida que se comen a las personas! ¡Guau, eso sería genial de ver!

\- ¡Me alegro de que te interese! ¡Porque el diez y siete de abril haremos el experimento!

\- ¡Abril empieza mañana!-

\- ¡Lo sé querida! ¡Llevo tiempo esperando que llegue esta fecha! Y la mejor parte es ¡Lo haremos en un transatlántico! ¡Lleno de gente totalmente clasista y dispuesta a mostrar a los más pobres su estatus social y lo bien que viven!

\- ¡Me gusta el mar! Pero ¿Y el niño guardián?

\- Estuve pensando en eso, Lau tiene puestos en el muelle en donde están cargando los cuerpos, tal vez el le diga de actividad sospechosa, pero ¿¡No crees que sería muy interesante si el Conde apareciera!?

\- ¿Y el mayordomo? Y si va a morir gente van a aparecer segadores.

\- Si aparecen, no deberían meterse en el asunto, y el mayordomo no me preocupa.

\- ¿¡Y vamos a pelear!? ¡Ahora si puedo controlar mi poder!

\- A pesar de eso, sigues siendo una humana, queriendo hacerle frente a un demonio, o a un segador, te aseguro que no podrías. El primer problema, es la rapidez de tus reflejos, no es ni la mitad de lo que poseemos nosotros.

\- ¡¿Te das cuenta cómo estás hablando!? ¡Vuelves a hablarme de mala forma! ¡Me importa un comino si soy humana y tengo reflejos lentos!- ¡CRACK!- ¡Si te llegaran a herir me metería a protegerte aun a costa de mi vida y de mis reflejos!- ¡CRAAAAAACK! - ¡Y exprimiría hasta la última gota de mi poder y seguiría importándome un comino ser humana porque estaría cuidando de ti!- ¡CRACK! Se partió la mesa y se hizo una grieta en la pared. Al diablo. Otra vez me hablaba de esa forma tan despectiva, como la que uso en el bosque. Me dice que seré una inútil total, aun cuando él mismo dijo que soy muy poderosa, y lo dijo cuando no controlaba gran parte de mi poder, ahora que lo controlo al noventa por ciento, me trata de inútil.- ¡Me voy a caminar!- Eche una ojeada a la pared agrietada y me di vuelta, bajando por la escalera, escuchaba que Undertaker me llamaba pero no volteé. Me había enojado mucho y necesitaba calmarme.

Seguía escuchando los llamados de mi pareja, pero no le preste atención. Luego de unos minutos deje de escucharlo, camine hacia las afueras de la cuidad, rumbo a la casa del niño guardián, el camino cruza una pradera muy linda y un arroyo.

Cuando llegue al arroyo, salí del camino, me descalce y metí los pies en el agua fría, de espaldas al camino. Había luna llena, así que veía con claridad todo el campo, los arboles se recortaban como manchas negras en el mar azul oscuro que era el campo. Y se llegaban a ver los arboles Phantomhive.

Estuve así alrededor de una hora, hasta que de la nada sentí una presencia en la espalda, pero al darme vuelta no había nadie, solo unos brillos en el aire, como purpurina flotante. Cuando le di la espalda al camino, note que la purpurina flotaba alrededor mío también, pero había algo fuera de lo normal, la purpurina dibujaba una silueta, de una persona, muy conocida. Y en un segundo se materializo completamente.

\- Así que eras tú.

\- ¿Crees que solo tú puedes sentir a las personas? Puedo sentir tu presencia a un kilometro.

\- Sigo molesta, ¿Me dejas sola?

\- No, quiero que entiendas que en ese barco, el objetivo principal seré yo, ya soy un fugitivo y me convertiré en un criminal, van a intentar atraparme, atrapándote a ti primero, no te subestimo, tienes un poder enorme, pero no te servirá de nada si el mayordomo libera su poder, ¿Entiendes a que me refiero? tu poder solo servirá para contenerlo.

\- ¡Aun así! ¡Yo estoy contigo! ¡Estamos juntos ahora! Te amo demasiado para dejar que te dañen, si te veo en peligro voy a salir a hacer lo que sepa hacer. Aunque solo sea una distracción, lo hare si eso evita que te lastimen.

\- ¡Tampoco me subestimes tu a mí! Preciosa, quiero que me repitas una frase.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?- me abrazo por la cintura, y me miraba con una sonrisa suave y su mirada era limpia, sin enojo, molestia, sin sentimientos negativos, estaba llena de ternura.

\- Lo que dijiste anteriormente "Aun así, yo estoy contigo, bla bla bla".

\- Te gusta escucharlo, ¿No?

\- Si.- Apoyo su frente contra la mía y me fijo la mirada, con esos hermosos ojos verdes amarillos, que casi parecían brillar en la poca luz.

\- Dije: Te amo demasiado para dejar que te dañen.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Si, pero ya van dos veces que lo haces, ¿Qué te sucede?- suspiro cuando le dije esto, curvando las cejas hacia adentro.

\- Me tiene bastante estresado el hospital, son muy ambiciosos y todos quieren llevarse el merito máximo, tampoco aceptaban ideas nuevas. Los médicos tienen la mente más estrecha que he conocido, pero ya está todo resuelto, el nuevo director es muy bueno convenciendo multitudes.

\- Bueno, busca descargar ese estrés sin hablarme mal a mí, ¿Si?- le acaricie esas mejillas tan suavecitas que tiene, que con su sonrisa quedaban abultadas.

\- Lo prometo, ¿Estaba linda el agua? Ya no hace tanto frio. Este arroyo es el que pasa por el bosque, y a un par de kilómetros forma una cascada, no muy alta, pero muy bella.

\- ¡Vamos! Dos kilómetros no es mucho, ¡Vamos rápido, hay luna llena y no quiero que nos persiga un hombre lobo!

\- Vamos, y te aseguro que esas criaturas no existen ha ha ha son producto de la imaginación humana por malinterpretar sombras y sonidos de la naturaleza. Nada mas.

\- Como sea, vayamos, siempre quise ir a una cascada.

\- Conozco una mucho más linda y más alta, que la que estamos yendo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Dónde está?

\- Es una sorpresa, tengo planeado llevarte, ¡Así que no te diré mas nada!

Caminamos bastante rápido, ya que no quería que Undertaker se desapareciera, yo quería que caminemos, es relajante caminar y conversar tranquilamente. Le iba a hacer muy bien.

Fuimos bordeando al arroyo, que se convirtió en un rio de aguas cada vez más rápidas, limpio totalmente, sin piedras ni pastos. El agua corría libremente y veloz. Al rato, en el silencio de la noche empezó a retumbar el sonido del agua que caía por la cascada, y por la velocidad que adquiría el rio, estábamos muy cerca.

El suelo formaba un acantilado en donde estaba la cascada, que tenía cerca de treinta metros de caída, formando un estanque, que se iba filtrando como un pequeño arroyo para seguir su camino entre el bosque. En lo alto de la cascada había arboles, y el pasto llegaba hasta el borde mismo del suelo. Con la luz de la luna se veía hermoso.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es hermoso, la vista desde aquí es bellísima.

\- Si quieres bajar, por allá el terreno tiene un declive.

\- Quiero bajar si.- Me empezó a sacar toda la ropa ante la mirada sorprendida de Undertaker. Hice un rollo con la ropa y la deje en el hueco de un árbol.- ¿Vamos?

\- Angie, el pozo tiene casi quince metros de profundidad, sumados a los casi treinta de caída.- su mirada era de total asombro.

\- ¿Te asusta un poco de agua? Entonces me iré sola, ve tú por el declive.

Undertaker estaba congelado en el lugar, la sonrisa era una mueca caída, me miraba como si yo le hubiera pedido algo imposible e ilógico.

\- Ve tu primero si quieres, no espere que quisieras tirarte, piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca me tire por una cascada, nunca me provoco mucha simpatía.- Se empezó a desvestir lento, casi con miedo, mientras yo estaba sentada detrás del borde, mirando hacia el pozo.

\- No te preocupes amor, quítate la ropa y ven aquí, si quieres nos tiramos juntos. No lo compares con tu pasado, las situaciones son distintas.- Escuche como bufaba.

\- Listo, ¿Quien se tira primero?- se arrodillo al lado mío, estudiando la caída de agua con el ceño fruncido.

\- Los dos juntos, yo me he tirado desde lugares altos, pero nunca desde una cascada tan alta, ¿A la cuenta de tres?

\- Eres mi perdición, Angelique.

\- Corramos desde allí, ¡UNO! ¡DOS! ¡TRES!

Lo tome de la mano y salí corriendo, tuve que poner más esfuerzo, ya que Undertaker iba un poco lento, unos metros antes del borde, lo solté y salte lo más lejos que pude.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Antes de llegar al agua, me di vuelta para caer en clavado. El golpe del agua fue fuerte, pero la sensación de la caída, con la profundidad del pozo, me llenó de adrenalina. Segundos después de hundirme, sentí el golpe del agua que provoco la caída de mi pareja. Mire hacia el costado y vi una nube de pelo plateado, como pude, le esboce una sonrisa, le hice una seña y subimos a la superficie.

\- ¡Wah! ¡ESO FUE GENIAL! ¿¡PODEMOS HACERLO DE NUEVO!?

\- No estuvo mal, si quieres subimos y te tiras de nuevo.

\- ¿No te vas a tirar? Ah yo quería que te tiraras de nuevo conmigo.

\- Una sola vez, ven, dame la mano.- Le di la mano, y aparecimos en la cima de la cascada.

A la cuenta de tres.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Hasta que Undertaker me sacudió de los hombros riéndose y diciéndome que debíamos volver a casa.

Nos tiramos de la cascada, nadamos, flotamos, el agua estaba hermosa, esa noche no hacia frio y la luna alumbraba todo el paisaje, incluyendo la vista de Undertaker nadando con el pelo trenzado. Mientras tanto yo me dedicaba a levitar bolas de agua y darles forma, de estrella, de gato, formaba rulos, hacia se movieran por el aire como gusanos flotantes.

Cuando llame a Undertaker para mostrarle que podía levantar una gran cantidad de agua, me di cuenta de que no se escuchaba un solo ruido. El agua estaba totalmente plana, solamente ondeaba alrededor mío.

\- ¿Undertaker? ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, aunque debía ser otra broma del hombre, el estaba nadando tranquilamente, no puede desaparecer sin motivo alguno.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Carajo! Algún día voy a tener un infarto por tu culpa.

\- ¿Estabas extrañándome?- me abrazo por la espalda y me mordisqueo la oreja- Estuve investigando.

\- ¿Qué investigaste?

\- ¡El fondo del estanque! Y mira lo que encontré.- Saco la mano de mi cintura y la puso frente a mi rostro, me mostro un anillo de mujer en su dedo medio, de plata con una piedra verde, redonda, no muy grande, y diamantes muy pequeños alrededor.

\- ¿¡Fuiste al fondo del estanque!? Oh es muy lindo, que delicado que es, y está muy nuevo. El agua no lo arruino.

\- Si fui, y el agua de rio no le hace nada a los objetos de plata, ¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo, dame la mano izquierda.

\- Gracias, ¡Es muy lindo!- levante la mano y me puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

\- Tienes que decir "Acepto" no darme las gracias.- Quede en blanco cuando dijo esa frase, no podía pensar en nada. Casi me olvido de como mantenerme a flote.

\- ¿Qué?- Me hizo girar para quedar frente a frente. Su cara era seria, pero sus ojos estaban rebosantes de emoción.

\- Tienes que decirme A-C-E-P-T-O ¿Aceptas?- ¿Me está proponiendo que nos casemos? Woh mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, siento que se me va a salir del pecho.

\- Si, si claro… ¿Pero qué? ¡Claro que acepto!- me arroje sobre él y lo abrace bien fuerte, llenándolo de besos.- ¿Tu aceptas?

\- Ha ha ha ha por algo te regalo un anillo, desde que te encontré quiero casarme contigo, ahora tienes el anillo, pero todo lo demás lo dejamos para después de viaje en barco. Por ahora estamos comprometidos.

\- Estamos comprometidos, ¡Que lindo que suena! De donde vengo yo, la mujer mantiene su apellido durante el matrimonio, puede usar el de su marido, pero creo que quiero mi apellido, ¿No te molesta?

\- No, es una etiqueta únicamente, y con tu nombre, mi apellido no suena lindo. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos? Ya pasa de medianoche.

\- Heee y podemos tener una "noche de compromiso" ya que no tendremos noche de bodas, ¿Qué dices?

\- Eres muy atrevida, pero no voy a rechazar la invitación. Hace ya mucho rato que estás dando vueltas alrededor mío desnuda, y me costo no arrojarme encima de ti, pero ahora si puedo descontrolarme.- Me tomo por el cuello y por la cintura y me dio un beso. De esa forma tan profunda y tan deliciosa que tiene de besar. Cuando solo besarnos no era suficiente satisfacción, nos alejamos para respirar.

\- Volvamos a casa.

\- No, nos vamos a quedar aquí. Te quiero aqui mismo y ahora.

.

.

.

\- Mira, está saliendo el sol.

\- ¿Ya? Que rápido se paso el tiempo.

\- Estábamos muy entretenidos, vamos por la ropa y volvamos a casa.

.

.

 **. Los papeles que pide Ciel, los invente, pero la situacion es real, en el manga, vol 11 (book of murder), mientras le cuentan a Arthur toda la verdad, Ciel le dice que uno de sus contactos confirmo que Woodley merecia la carcel porque traficaba armas, camuflandose con un negocio de diamantes, y en una burbuja se ve como estan hablando con Undertaker.**

 **. En el arco del Campania, vol 12, 13 y 14, es Lau quien le dice a Ciel de que el hospital Karnstein estaba comprando muchos esclavos ilegales en el muelle donde el tiene sus negocios. Eso sumado a las noticias del periodico sobre la sociedad Aurora.**

 **. En el arco de la escuela Weston, vol 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18, cuando Sebastian acorrala a Undertaker en la escalera, este desaparece, que lo trollea y le deja la ropa vacia jajajaja si se fijan bien, van a ver que en donde deberia estar Undertaker, hay brillos flotando. Es la ultima pagina del capitulo 78.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, este capitulo lo subí tan pronto porque quiero trabajar en las continuaciones, que en dos o tres capítulos se arma el desmadre y necesito desarrollar el rollo de mi imaginación. El capitulo es largo, yo lo quise así, para poner el tema del casamiento, eso es importante para mas a futuro. Y la escena del ataúd hace tiempo que quería agregarla, pero no encontraba un hueco, hasta hoy. Espero les haya gustado, bye bye miau**.


	12. Libérame

**Buenas y santas, gente del planeta Tierra! Con ustedes Teddy Bear entregando otro capi de esta historia que enloquecería aun mas al mismísimo Sombrerero Loco! Otro capi de la historia en donde Don Quijote ve molinos reales y Sancho Panza es un hombre ilustrado! Oh… aunque Quijote me dice que dentro de los molinos se esconden los gigantes… pobre Don Quijote.**

 **DaraKuroki: Aquí tienes avances sobre lo que sigue! Espero no defraudarte! Saludos a tu hermano y ojala ambos queden satisfechos! Y creo que me vas a odiar en los próximos capis… :( se que te trollee mucho, pero no me mates, si?**

 **Ume: Aquí hay mas enojos por parte de Angie! Ah no me gusta el color rosa, de hecho lo odio… pero así es como es, Undertaker parece tener cariño por ese color! Espero la ducha de agua fría haya sido efectiva, yo necesite volver a nacer para recuperarme de escribir eso, me dejaron la mente seca esas 31 líneas de bebida limonada. Y tambien me guarde algunas cosas sobre la historia, aqui aparece algo sobre lo que no te conte :D**

 **¡A la carga Rocinante! ¡Hagamos que este bellaco capitulo salga a la luz!**

 **.**

 **Libérame.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ya estamos a diez de abril, en siete días hare un viaje en un trasatlántico y cuando baje, me casare._

Hoy fuimos a algunas tiendas a comprarme vestidos, ya que solo tengo uno, el negro con blanco, y a pesar de que tiene poco uso, según mi pareja no es apropiado para la ocasión, o sea para llevar en el Campania. Todos los vestidos que vimos tenían muchos adornos, volados, puntillas, perlas, flores, ¿¡Quien pone flores en un vestido!? Me sentí la reina de la primavera. Elegí uno azul oscuro con puntillas negras y cuello recto, sin mangas, muy parecido al de Bella, de "La Bella y la Bestia" ¡Cuanta nostalgia! Otro en negro liso con una cinta roja en la cintura y cuello caído al frente, y otro de fiesta, muy elegante, en rojo con volados negros cayendo por un costado en diagonal hasta formar la base, con el cuello bote y sin mangas. Para todos los vestidos, les pedí que les pusieran las varillas del corsé por dentro de la tela, para no sufrir con un corsé puesto, tuve que hacer dibujos de cómo lo quería, nunca escucharon algo parecido pero recibieron con buenos ojos mi oferta. Incluso me dijeron, al notar que sabía de diseño y confección de ropa, que si quería, podía trabajar con ellos en el área de diseño de las prendas. Los rechace amablemente, pero me hubiera encantado aceptar.

Undertaker se compro una gabardina negra, porque la que usa él tenía una descostura, la cual yo hubiera arreglado, pero la uso para hacerle, presten atención, un nido a una familia de cuervos que hay en el cementerio, y parece que los cuervos le tomaron cariño, porque cuando vamos al cementerio se posan en su hombro y le llevan obsequios, como hojas, insectos, plumas, alguna chapita y nosotros les llevamos comida. Es extraño verlo con dos cuervos posados en sus hombros, pero de alguna forma también, es algo normal, se ajusta a él. Los cuervos pequeños se posan en mis hombros y juegan con los piercings en mis orejas, cariñosamente.

La gente que nos ve, vestidos de negro y con cuervos en los hombros, sale huyendo con una mirada que grita: "¡BRUJERIA! ¡QUE VAYAN A LA HOGUERA!" ha ha ha. Son unas expresiones muy graciosas las que hacen, me rio mucho mientras los veo, y mi pareja se deshace riéndose.

Llegamos a casa unas horas después, me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero con una buena siesta, iba a estar como nueva. Entramos a la tienda y Undertaker dijo que iba a arreglar a algunos invitados que estaban esperando al fondo, que subiera a la casa y al rato se uniría a tomar el té.

\- No te demores, tengo ganas de comer una tarta dulce, ¿Qué dices de una tarta de crema con fruta?- Le dije esto último haciendo una mueca de dolor, la cabeza me punzaba bastante.

\- Esta bien querida, ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Me duele la cabeza, pero hago la tarta y me acuesto un rato, Londres es muy bullicioso.

\- Déjame que llevo esos vestidos por ti, no cocines, acuéstate a descansar y yo hago esa tarta que tanto quieres.- me quito las cajas con los vestidos de las manos y salió hacia la escalera. Con un poco de desgana, me levante y lo seguí. Nunca había tenido semejante dolor de cabeza.- Tu primero.

La escalera giraba, mirar los escalones superiores era como ver una calesita, los oídos se me tapaban y la cabeza me dolía demasiado.

\- ¿Angie? Sigue subiendo, ya casi legamos a la habitación. – Estaba a la mitad de la escalera, agarrando con ambas manos la baranda y mirando como los escalones giraban, sentía también como mis piernas se ponían débiles.- Angie, ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- Estoy mareada, los escalones están girando.

\- Estas muy pálida, espera un segundo que dejo estas cajas allí arriba.

Como pude me senté en el escalón y me tire para atrás, para no caerme por la escalera. Apenas me recosté, Undertaker ya estaba levantándome del suelo.

\- Angie, estos mareos no son normales, ¿Ya los has tenido?

\- No, nunca.

\- Ya veo ¿Tu…? ¿Tu no estarás embarazada?- me dejo en la cama con un movimiento muy suave, y a pesar de esto me volví a marear.

\- No, yo no puedo tener hijos.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué?- me acomode en la cama para mirarlo de frente y contarle, pero esta charla tendría que haber sucedido mucho antes.

\- Por los experimentos, la radiación me afecto, puedo quedar embarazada, pero mi cuerpo no genera las suficientes hormonas como para formar un feto saludable y mantener el embarazo. Eso y la debilidad que tiene mi útero, no es la suficiente como para soportar un bebe.- La mirada de Undertaker era de asombro, rayando en horror.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te examinaron?

\- Si, me hicieron un estudio, no sabría explicarte como fue, y una vez quede embarazada por un error, yo no lo sabia, un día bañándome, me empecé a sentir muy mal, y simplemente mi cuerpo expulso un feto pequeñito, tenía tres meses, casi cuatro de embarazo y nunca la supe. Nunca espere quedar embarazada, ya que eso pasó luego de los exámenes médicos.

\- Lo lamento amor, realmente te arruinaron la vida al hacerte ese experimento.

\- La arruinaron si, y lamento haber perdido la única oportunidad de tener un hijo. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, ¿Me traerías un té con bastante azúcar, por favor?

\- Si, ¿Necesitas algo más?- Negué con la cabeza y salió hacia la cocina. Su mirada cuando le conté esto fue de desilusión total, mezclada con tristeza y algo de enojo. Ojala pudiéramos tener un hijo, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Seria ver su lado paternal totalmente al descubierto, algo hermoso.

Me tome el té con unas galletitas y me dormí. En la noche, Undertaker me llamo para cenar, me sorprendió con una bandeja en la cama, había cocinado verduras salteadas con carne y salsa de soja, uno de mis platos favoritos.

Así termino otro día fatídico y un tanto extraño.

.

.

Al otro día quede a cargo de la tienda, ya que mi pareja debía asistir al hospital para ultimar detalles del viaje. No sé porque, pero me sentía muy molesta, estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sola, y no me gustaba. Quería que él estuviera conmigo. Solo conmigo y con nadie más.

Atendí un par de personas en el día, ya entrada la tarde cerré la tienda y subí a la casa a bañarme y prepara la cena. Aun molesta.

Por culpa del enojo me mande muchas metidas de pata. El agua para la tina se volcó por el suelo, dejando el piso de madera resbaloso como el aceite, la cena se quemo y mientras cortaba la carne, me corte un dedo. Estaba yo pateando una silla cuando llego Undertaker a la cocina.

\- Angie ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡No me dirijas la palabra! ¡Estuviste fuera todo el día! ¡No pidas explicaciones de mi día cuando no estuviste en el!- Apreté la mandíbula y me di vuelta para irme por el pasillo, pero la voz de Undertaker me hizo detenerme. El seguía congelado en el lugar, me miraba con desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - a pesar de mis palabras, el me hablaba tan tranquilo como lo hace siempre.

\- ¡No es tu asunto! ¡Ve al hospital a pasarte el día como haces últimamente!

\- ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma? ¿Qué te sucede Angelique?

\- ¡NADA! ¡NO ME PASA NADA! ¡Ay!- me cruzo una puntada por la cabeza, luego otra, y luego muchas más. No pude evitar caerme al suelo, golpeándome fuertemente en las rodillas, sosteniéndome la cabeza. Parecía que en cualquier momento, esta se iba a partir al medio.

\- ¡Angie! Ven, vamos a recostarte.- me levanto con un poco de dificultad, ya que tenía mi cabeza apretada entre mis rodillas.- Esto no está bien, no puede ser que de un día para otro empieces con mareos y dolores de cabeza.

\- ¡Ay! Duele mucho-Mi enojo se había ido, dando espacio a un sentimiento de vergüenza enorme, y uno de culpa, aun mas grande, apretando mi pecho.- ¿Me perdonas? No sé que me paso para gritar de esa forma.- Termine la frase entre lagrimas, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando a mares.

\- Ya amor, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Por otro lado te deje sola todo el día, eso no estuvo bien- me dejo en la cama y me abrazo por la cintura. Estuvimos así un largo rato, luego me quede dormida, aun abrazándolo.

.

 _\- Eres un monstruo, ¿Acaso no notas que nadie te quiere? Ni siquiera mamá o papá te quieren._

 _\- ¡Basta Clarisse!_

 _\- "¡Basta Clarisse!" solo tienes miedo, enana, sabes bien que nadie te quiere, hasta la abuela piensa que eres un fenómeno._

 _\- Bba-basta déjame en paz._

 _\- Aaaw el fenómeno se pone a llorar, es tan fea ella, todo el mundo la odia._

 _\- No me digas fenómeno._

 _\- ¡Fenómeno!_

 _\- Ya para, no soy un fenómeno._

 _\- ¡Fenómeno, fenómeno!_

 _\- ¡Deja de decirme "fenómeno"!_

 _\- ¡FENOMENO!_

 _\- ¡NO SOY UN FENOMENO!_

 _._

\- ¡NO SOY UN FENOMENO!- con este grito saliendo de mi garganta me desperté, en medio de la noche y cubierta de sudor. Un segundo después, Undertaker se materializo al lado de la cama, casi en shock por mi grito.

\- ¿¡Que paso!? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla amor?- se sentó y me abrazo, pero yo estaba intranquila, mis manos estaban frías y temblaban sin control, y yo estaba perdida en mi memoria, recordando esa pelea con mi hermana mayor, mi tan odiada Clarisse, tan ligera de calzones como la madame más solicitada.- ¿Quieres contarme lo que soñaste? Se te ve muy afectada.

\- Una pelea con mi hermana.- cuando dije esto su rostro se puso rígido, el sabia sobre el trato que recibí de parte de mi hermana- No recuerdo como empezó, creo que fue porque yo hacía ballet y a ella no la dejaban practicar danzas árabes, o algo así. Me arrincono en la escalera de mi antigua casa y se puso a decirme cosas feas, yo tenía ocho años, y ella doce, me dijo que nadie me quería, que todos me tomaban por monstruo, también me grito muchas veces que yo era un fenómeno. Estuve toda la tarde encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, y cuando mis padres llegaron y les conté, lo único que hicieron fue decirle a Clarisse que no me gritara tan alto, y a mí me dijeron que no sea llorona y que aguantara, y que la vida no es dulce con nadie.- Termine de contarle esto entre lagrimas, hacía muchos años que no tenía un sueño relacionado con mi familia, me torturaron de muchas formas, pero el sistema de "autoprotección" de mi poder hacía imposible que esos sueños volvieran. Me los imaginaba como moscas en el atrapasueños que era mi poder, y este los atrapaba y no dejaba que siguieran su camino a llenar mi mente de pesadillas. Aunque parece que el atrapasueños me falló.

Me quede abrazada a mi hombre loco un rato, mientras me calmaba y volvía a la realidad, mientras él me tenía en un abrazo que gritaba que él me iba a cuidar y mantener lejos de esas pesadillas. En otras palabras, aplastante y confortable. A pesar de la apariencia fría que tiene, es muy tibio, por fuera parece un maniaco esquizofrénico, pero por dentro es cariñoso, y frio a la vez. Cuando debe dar amor, lo da sin condiciones, pero cuando debe ser frio y misterioso, se vuelve alguien casi irreconocible.

\- Quédate aquí por favor, no quiero dormirme sola.

\- Claro, espera a que apague las velas que deje abajo- Cuando salió, me baje de la cama y agarre una manta gruesa. Era extraño, estábamos en el intercambio del invierno hacia la primavera, y yo estaba totalmente congelada, definitivamente ese sueño me afecto.- Aquí estoy, listo para hacer dormir a mi futura esposa.- Me acaricio una mejilla mientras sonreía con su sonrisa tierna, muy bella para su propio bien.

\- Entonces metete aquí debajo, tengo mucho frio.

\- Fiebre no tienes, es extraño, ahora que dices eso, cuando llegue a la habitación, tu energía flotaba de una forma muy… ¿Como decirlo?, espesa, parecía algo totalmente tangible ¿Tienes bajo control a tu poder, Angie? Lo que vi no era algo malo, pero es algo para tomar en consideración. Y con mucho cuidado.

\- Las veces que me enoje, como cuando te grite en la mesa y esta se partió, o cuando me enoje en el bosque, sentía una sensación extraña al fondo de mi mente, como si algo quisiera salir. Solo un par de veces tuve esa sensación. Pero mi poder nunca se materializo.

\- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que sientes algo en tu mente y nunca hiciste nada!? Ay dios, que mujer que encontré, ¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo? Y hablo de tu energía que… ah ya, de todos modos tu no la ves. Puede ser algo peligroso que se condense tanto.

\- Nunca lo sentí como algo peligroso, pero cuando se partió la mesa, sentí que era lo que deseaba esa presencia en mi mente, mostrar mi poder. En fin, muévete hacia aquí, así me abrazas, ¿Por favor?- me miro con una cara de póker, totalmente plana, casi me empiezo a reír allí mismo.

\- Eres manipuladora mujer, y luego me dices a mi.- Se saco la ropa y se puso el pantalón de mi pijama con calaveras, que ya había adoptado como propio.

Solo el pantalón, le prohibí que me quitara la camisa, de todas formas, la camisa la tenia puesta yo. Y yo no estaba con ánimo como para insinuarle sensualmente "si quieres puedo darte la camisa del pijama" o "préstame ese pantalón, quiero el conjunto completo" solo para otra noche de sexo. No me desagrada la idea, pero hemos terminado en tantas situaciones comprometedoras, que la única solución era caer en la tentación de la carne, y pareceríamos unos conejos. Con sus bromas y mis frases espontaneas, parecía una provocación constante, siempre buscando sacar chispas en el otro. Ajj el sueño ya me hace decir cosas sin sentido.

Se acostó de lado, y yo me acurruque contra él, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. El me abrazo con ambos brazos por los hombros y por la cintura, y paso una pierna por encima de las mías, no dispuesto a dormir, pero si dispuesto a consentirme y vigilar mi sueño.

.

Al otro día me desperté con mi prometido durmiendo boca arriba, pacíficamente a mi lado, despeinado y hermoso. En cuanto me moví, para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, se removió y volvió a dejarme en el abrazo en que nos dormimos en la noche. Le di un beso suave, muy suave en los labios, y su respuesta fue un murmullo que sonaba a algo así como "…ngiii…" y una respiración profunda, luego su pecho volvió a quedar quieto, sin la necesidad de mas oxigeno. Di un bostezo y me volví a dormir.

.

.

.

 **Buena lectura mis lectores! Como ven en este capi encontramos a una Angie un tanto… enferma, descontrolada, aunque no está enferma, los dejo para que desvaríen tranquilos!**

 **Angelique dijo en un capitulo, si no me equivoco se llama El Hada de Azúcar, que se alegraba de no poder quedar embarazada, algo que no es del todo cierto. Si puede, pero no es saludable, mas adelante habrá un flashback de tal situación.**

 **Y Ya tengo armados los siguientes capiiis! XD XD XD como le dije a Ume, van a llorar lagrimas de sangre ¡MUAJAJA! Aunque van a venir cosas lindas también. Este es el primer capitulo del desmadre. Y el titulo hace referencia a... JA ¡no se los voy a decir!**

 **A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.**

 **Es tambien un capitulo basico, pero la escritora es muy troll y hace lo que le sale de las narices! bye bye nyan.**


	13. El Adios, Parte 1

**Damas y caballeros, mis queridos hobbits y demás pueblos libres, aquí llega un capitulo, doble. Doblemente largo, doblemente difícil, y doblemente revelador. Es la segunda parte del descontrol de Angelique y habrá muchos cambios en el dialogo, hay partes contadas por Angelique y otras contadas por Undertaker.**

 **Agradezco a todos quienes suman esta historia a sus favoritos y la sigue =D**

 **Dara|Demon: ¿Querían más? ¡Ración doble para ustedes! Ya se estarán haciendo una idea (habla desde atrás de una puerta) Si la cazan, no me maten please ¡Espero les guste! ¡Adiós! (Se va corriendo)**

 **Ume: El azul es muy lindo, aquí esta lo que no se sabía de Angelique, la nena es demasiado bipolar. No te enamores mucho de Undertaker, somos muchas y hay uno solo! Ja ja Lo que vendrá no será tan divertido, sigue faltando algo que no te conté jajajaja gracias por querer a Angie, es hermosa ella, y es rockera! ¡Aguante quien odia el color rosa, carajo!**

 _ **Teddy: ¿Ella quiere el casamiento…?**_

 _ **Teddy Bear: ¡Cállate maldito alíen!¡No digas mas nada!**_

 **¡Dos capítulos para dominarlos! ¡Dos capítulos para encontrar y dejar en suspenso a los lectores!**

 **.**

 **El Adiós.**

 _Parte 1._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mañana salimos de viaje, Undertaker me hizo empacar todas mis cosas diciendo que cuando lleguemos del viaje nos mudaremos._

Hoy tuve que guardar todas mis cosas, en maletas comunes, de la época, o sea en cajones con una agarradera. Mis maletas eran demasiado futuristas y debían quedarse en la tienda.

Mientras doblaba la ropa pensaba "¿Cómo hacen para guardar estos vestidos en estas maletas?" era mucho vestido para tan poca maleta. Pero luego de luchar por un rato, pude guardar dos vestidos de cuatro, uno se quedaba en casa y otro lo llevaría puesto. Lo más extraño de la situación es que Undertaker me apuro demasiado para que guarde mis cosas, pero él no tenía ninguna maleta.

\- Angie ¿Qué haces? -Undertaker estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación que fue mía, recostado al umbral, mirándome con una expresión de "Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero como me reiré con el resultado, dejare que sigas haciéndolo por un rato."

\- Guardo estos vestidos, en estas cosas, mis maletas son mucho más lindas, y tienen cierres, no estos broches tan fáciles de abrir.

\- En realidad quería saber porque guardaste toda tu ropa, yo me refería a los vestidos y otras cosas de tu uso, no a la totalidad de tus pertenencias.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Luego del viaje pasaremos por aqui, y en ese momento podrás llevarte tus preciadas maletas y todas tus cosas.- Finalizo dándome una sonrisa triunfadora y reluciente.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿¡Por qué me lo dices ahora, cuando ya empaque todo!?

\- Para ver esa reacción tuya ahahahahahahaha te amo Angiiie hahahahahahaha- Se fue hacia la escalera mientras se reía. Mi cara era de total desconcierto, sin expresión. Este hombre a veces me deja la mente en blanco.

En resumen, empaque todo en estas maletas infernales ¡Para nada! Podría haber dejado mi ropa en mis hermosas valijas, pero mi prometido no fue capaz de decírmelo.

Ya en la noche nos pusimos a conversar sobre el viaje mientras cenábamos, debíamos estar temprano el barco, antes de que se hiciera la hora de embarque, para pasar desapercibidos de ojos curiosos.

\- ¿Cómo quedo?

\- Cocinas muy bien, ¿Hay algo que no te salga bien bien?

\- Tienes razón, soy un excelente cocinero.

\- Tampoco presumas, yo cocino bien.

\- Pero no tan rápido como yo.- Frene el tenedor frente a mi rostro y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos. Tal vez no soy rápida, pero tengo otras cualidades. Empecé a extender mi poder, dejando que un poco de agua de mi vaso se levantara formando bolas y las deje flotando frente a su cara.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Me atacaras con estas mortales bolas de agua? Acepta que soy más rápido que tú cocinando amor.- Le sonreí y le lance las bolitas de agua, las cuales esquivó, pero mi objetivo era el pote de harina que estaba atrás de él, sin la tapa. Usando la distracción del agua, levante el tarro de harina y se lo volqué encima, dejándolo callado y estático en el lugar, con los brazos levantados sosteniendo el tenedor.

\- Eres rápido pero ¿No adivinas una táctica de distracción? Es un mal soldado señor.

\- Mi pelo… está lleno de harina… ¡Mi pelo está lleno de harina! Que dulce que va a ser mi venganza amor, ten cuidado de que no te alcance.- Se levanto sacudiéndose un poco el pelo y se fue a bañar.

Me sentí un poco culpable, pero el siempre me molesta con que soy lenta cocinando, el tiempo que le lleva a él, es solo el tiempo de cocción de la comida, porque la preparación le lleva unos segundos, si llega a medio minuto es mucho. Lave los platos y limpie el enchastre de harina. Luego fui a buscar a mi hombre.

Undertaker estaba en la tina, muy entusiasmado refregándose el pelo, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas. Levanto la mirada y dejo de refregar su pelo, mirándome fijo.

\- Tengo harina hasta en el cerebro, ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a quitarla?

\- Venia a verte, no pensé que te molestara tanto que se te cayera encima un pote de harina.

\- ¿Se me cayó el pote de harina encima?- Se enderezo soltando su pelo, que quedo cayendo por el borde de la tina.

\- Aah siempre andas presumiendo de tu rapidez cuando cocinas, ¡Te hacía falta una lección!- Apenas pude terminar la frase. En un segundo se salió de la tina, me agarro de la cintura y se metió en la tina conmigo, y yo vestida y con mis adoradas botas, que son de cuero, y el cuero cuando se moja, se endurece. Lo voy a matar.

\- ¿¡QUE HACES!?- Me apretó contra la punta de la bañera y dejo mis brazos en mi espalda, mientras los agarraba fuerte.

\- Te dije que iba a cobrarte esa pequeña broma, querida Angie.

\- Pero mis botas no pueden mojarse tanto… son de cuero, van a quedar feas.

\- Tranquila.- Dio un giro rápido y quede sentada sobre él, y mis botas estaban al costado de la bañera.

\- Gracias, aunque ya están arruinadas, van a quedar como una piedra.

\- Bien, lo lamento por las botas, pero ahora tu me ayudaras a lavarme esta harina que tengo en el pelo, ¿Si?

\- Ook, date vuelta, ¿Dónde está el shampoo? ¿No habrás gastado lo que quedaba de mi hermoso y lindo frasco de shampoo? Di que no.

\- No, aquí esta, y te quedas ahí. No tienes derecho a quejas u órdenes.

\- Pero ¡!

\- ¡Mi pelo! Por favor.- Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y le dedique una mirada de "Púdrete". Luego tome el frasco y le empecé a pasar el shampoo, ya no quedaba mucho, lo compre el día anterior a mi mudanza y lo tenía en la maleta.

Mientras le pasaba el shampoo, ni note como me movía, pero al estar él de frente a mí, era difícil refregarle la parte de atrás de la cabeza, cuando lo hacía, nuestros rostros quedaban enfrentados. Él ni me miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa apretada, porque sabía que me había dado vuelta el juego, pero tampoco era que me molestara estar donde estaba, y haciendo lo que hacía.

Luego le refregué la parte de arriba y del frente de la cabeza, donde más harina tenía. Para hacerlo necesite levantarme un poco, porque a pesar de él estar sentado, me sobrepasaba bastante, no podía ver si había rastros de harina. Cuando empecé a lavarle note que abrió los ojos.

\- Demora todo lo que quieras, estoy muy cómodo aquí.

\- ¿Qué?- luego entendí a que se refería- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

\- Bueno, es que te ves muy bien con la ropa mojada.

\- ¿Ah sí? - Me levante y me quite el buzo, luego le tire una jarra con agua para quitarle la espuma de la cabeza, y aproveche cuando se paso las manos por el rostro para inmovilizarlo contra la bañera, ayudándome con mi poder.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me dejas mover?- No le conteste, simplemente me di vuelta y me quite el resto de la ropa, dejándolo boquiabierto. Me baje el pantalón, me senté en el borde de la tina y con mucho estilo termine de quitármelo. Cuando ya estaba sin ropa, me senté dándole la espalda y me recosté contra su pecho, sonriendo inocentemente.- ¿Angie? Quiero moverme.

\- ¿Para qué? Estoy muy cómoda.

\- Yo no, quiero moverme.

En cuanto lo deje moverse, se abalanzo sobre mí, haciéndome girar y arrinconándome contra la otra punta de la bañera. Se coló entre mis piernas y empezó a besarme, agarrándome de la cintura y de la nuca. Sus besos son una adicción asegurada, sus labios son suaves y se mueven muy bien. Lo tome por el costado del cuello y le correspondí ese beso tan urgente y delicioso.

Me separe del, dejando un jadeo por el aire, y le pedí ir al cuarto, para no enfermarme otra vez, eso arruinaría el viaje. Nos secamos un poco y nos fuimos por el pasillo. Parecíamos adolescentes, nos besábamos contra una pared, dábamos dos pasos, nos besábamos contra otra pared. Abrió la primer puerta que apareció, que era la de mi habitación, y me empujo dentro.

.

.

\- ¿¡Este es el barco!?

\- Si Angie, ¿Pasa algo?

\- Nunca vi un barco tan grande. _¡No me jodas! este barco es el Titanic en pinta, sería el colmo que este se hundiera también._

\- Subamos antes de que empiece a llegar toda la gente. Hay personas que quiero que conozcas.

Me presento a un grupo de hombres que hacían un saludo muy gracioso, gritando algo de un fénix. No pude evitar reírme cuando los vi, Undertaker se reía también, pero como a él lo conocían, no necesitamos usar ese saludo, solo nos dieron unos broches muy bonitos en oro.

\- ¡Oh! Las rosas florecientes no se comparan con la belleza que veo en este momento, siento como nace la vida en mí, su olor dulce me embriaga totalmente. Hola, bella rosa, ¿Qué nombre debería utilizar para tan majestuosa flor?

Solo vi un remolino amarillo y blanco que me sacudió en un abrazo, y también un olor a colonia masculina que me dejo bastante mareada.

\- Angelique, Angelique Brown es mi nombre. _¿Quién carajos es este tipo?_

\- ¡Angelique! ¡Que bello! El solo pronunciar el nombre de mi rosa, me provoca sensaciones de anhelo y satisfacción. Un gusto, mi nombre es Aleister Chamber, Vizconde Druitt.- El galán tomo mi mano y la beso.

Mi cara era indescriptible, una mezcla de sorpresa y desagrado, la presencia de este hombre fue demasiado, es muy hablador y no respeta el espacio personal, y encima, se cree hermoso. Mientras yo tenía este debate interno, mi pareja se apoyaba en una silla, intentando no caerse al suelo mientras se reía.

\- Aha, un gusto Vizconde. Undertaker ¿Dónde está nuestra habitación?- dije dándome la vuelta hacia él.

\- Ahh vamos Angie, es por aquí.

\- ¿"Nuestra habitación"? ¡Oh cuan grave es! Mi bella rosa está siendo deshojada, perdiendo sus pétalos como en un otoño dorado.

Me lleva el diablo con este tipo. Espero no volver a verlo.

Fuimos a una habitación que estaba en un pasillo, a donde se llegaba recorriendo un pasillo, y ese pasillo lo encontrábamos pasando por un gran pasillo. Menudo laberinto que era ese barco.

La habitación era grande, forrada en madera barnizada y papel color bordo, con una lámpara de cristal en el centro del techo. La cama era alta y grande, tenía unas almohadas enormes, y un dosel de tul blanco y terciopelo bordo, con un baúl a los pies. También había dos sillones y una mesa ratona frente a la ventana, un escritorio, el baño y un armario con las puertas labradas. El baño era pequeño pero lujoso, era blanco y la grifería era dorada.

\- Tengo sueño, ¿Debemos socializar o puedo dormir?

\- ¿No quieres comer algo? No quiero que vuelvas marearte.

\- Estoy bien, fue un solo mareo y un solo dolor de cabeza, y te dije que fue porque Londres es muy ruidoso, no te preocupes. Si debes dar recorridas sociales, hazlo, yo quiero dormir. No descanse bien anoche.

\- Pero yo no tengo sueño, no estoy cansado tampoco, así que me iré a ultimar detalles y ver que los ataúdes estén bien cerrados. No quiero ninguna fuga.

\- ¿No dijiste que tu eres el que controla los cadáveres? A menos que tú se los ordene, ellos no se moverán.

\- Aun así, quiero asegurarme. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con las maletas?

\- No, despréndeme este vestido, no puedo moverme con toda esta tela alrededor.- Había elegido el vestido azul con detalles en negro, fue por lejos el más bonito de los tres que compramos. Pero el más difícil de desprender, tenía una gran hilera de botones pequeños, muy difíciles de hacer pasar por el ojal.

\- ¿Es un soborno para que me quede contigo?- dijo mientras me desprendía los botones.

\- No, solo quiero dormir cómoda. Tu dijiste que bajaras a las bodegas, así que largo de aquí ¡Fuera, fuera!- lo empuje hacia la puerta mientras se reía, le di un beso y cerré la puerta. Mire a la cama con una mirada que desprendía estrellas y serpentinas, se veía muy cómoda. Y era solo para mí. Tire el vestido sobre una silla y me metí entre las sabanas.

.

Los ataúdes estaban perfectos, todos ordenados y tranquilos. Tenía un poco de temor por Angelique, los cadáveres se le iban a lanzar encima, su alma es el manjar perfecto, incluso el mayordomo la ha mirado como quien mira a un banquete. Pero últimamente Angie ha progresado mucho, ella misma se autoexije para manejar su poder, ahora que sabe cómo se canaliza, así que no dudo de que los vencería fácilmente.

Lo que me lleva a recordar cuando se mareo en la escalera, en ese momento su energía estaba… palpitante, como si latiera, me recordó a la calma antes de una tormenta, y cuando me grito en la cocina por la noche, fue algo muy extraño, esa no era Angelique, tuve una sensación muy rara.

En este momento todo el grupo está disperso, cuando se cruzan conmigo, me miran de reojo, estúpidos ilusos, no sospechan que los tengo a todos en la palma de mi mano. Por eso los humanos son divertidos, su instinto les dice siempre que hacer, presiente cosas, pero ellos se creen superiores y únicamente racionales. Noto como les recorre un escalofrío cuando me ven, pero ellos se paran erguidamente y hablan con un tono de superioridad, creyéndome un sirviente de Aurora, dándome ordenes, mientras ignoran a su intuicion que les grita que se alejen de mi. Eso me da mucha gracia.

El barco se encuentra a punto de zarpar, ¿Ya paso el mediodía? Mejor me voy a la habitación, hay mucha gente dando vueltas y ¡Oh! ¡El cachorro guardián de Victoria esta aquí, con su mayordomo y el chico del circo! ¡Me voy con mi dama!

Cuando llegue a la habitación me lleve una sorpresa indeseable. Un mozo estaba mirando a Angelique mientras ella dormía. El problema radicaba en que él miraba su espalda desnuda, y con mucha atención.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¡Oh! Mis disculpas señor, no pude evitar observar tales cicatrices, le ruego me excuse. Llamé a la puerta y nadie atendió, por lo que creí que la habitación estaba vacía, estoy entregando toallas, las suyas ya están en el baño. Con permiso.

Eso fue inesperado, las palabras salieron como una cascada de su boca, y se fue dejándome impresionado. Fui al baño y vi que había un montón de toallas en una cesta, por lo menos no mintio.

No sé si debería despertar a Angelique, se durmió tarde anoche, y en la mañana tuve que llamarla varias veces para que saliera de la cama. Aunque así como esta acostada, se ve hermosa, se acostó desnuda, ya que le veo toda su espalda, pero cuando veo esas cicatrices siento el instinto asesino borboteando en mi pecho. Si pudiera, haría una visita a sus padres y los destrozaría, los haría sufrir por haberle hecho eso a Angelique.

Tranque la puerta y me quite la ropa, dispuesto a dormir toda la tarde, como hacia la pequeña dama. Apenas la toque, se dio vuelta y me abrazo, susurrando algunas palabras totalmente inentendibles. Ella es pequeña y tibia, es casi como abrazar a un oso de peluche. Esto es mi paraíso.

.

.

 **. El manga, el nombre del Vizconde Duitt es Aleister Chamber. No me guio por paginas y fics.**

 **Dato curioso:**

 **. El barco se accidento 23:40, y 02:20 ya estaba hundido, y parece que el iceberg al golpearlo le hizo saltar los remaches, que en esa zona del barco eran de hierro, no de acero como el resto, debido a desorganización en el sistema de proveedores y fabricantes. Esto dejo una vía de agua.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	14. El Adios, Parte 2

**Prepárense para otra ronda, cómanse unas galletitas con te. Respiren hondo, relajen y estiren sus músculos y vuelvan a leer.**

 **.**

 **El Adiós.**

 _Parte 2._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me desperté con el sonido del agua salpicando contra el barco, y alguien sacudiéndome por los hombros.

\- ¡Despierta Angie! Ya son las cinco, vamos al salón.

\- Ya, no me muevas tanto.- me levante para dirigirme al baño, a meterme un rato en la tina magnifica que había allí.- _¿Por qué se ríe de esa forma?_ ¿De qué te ríes?- Le pregunte a Undertaker, refregándome los ojos y bostezando.

\- Tu pijama es muy lindo hi hi hi.

\- Gra… ¡Ah! ¡No mires, pervertido!- Había olvidado que me acosté sin nada de ropa arriba, le lance un almohadón y corrí al baño, escuchando las risas de mi pareja. Ya en el baño, llene la bañera y me hundí hasta el cuello en el agua tibia, luego me lave, lave mi pelo y salí del agua.

\- ¿Me ayudas con el vestido?- Undertaker estaba en la ventana, y hacia un movimiento extraño con la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Ven un segundo, necesito de tus ojos. Mírame y dime si se notan los dos iris.-Tenia un espejo en la mano y lo acercaba y alejaba de su rostro.

Cuando lo mire a los ojos se me desencajo la mandíbula. Tenía los ojos de color azul mar y no había ningún rastro del iris doble. También tenía el pelo atado y el flequillo hacia un costado. Estaba muy guapo.

\- Que lindo, te queda muy bien el azul- no pude evitar mirarlo por unos segundos, con una mirada llena de corazones- No, no se nota el doble iris, está totalmente desaparecido. ¿Puedes cambiar tu apariencia?

\- Ha ha si, el color de ojos, el color y largo del pelo, color de piel, puedo convertirme en Ciel Phantomhive si quisiera. ¿Te ayudo con el vestido?

\- Si por favor. Y no, no te transformes en ese niño, brr eso me dio un escalofrío- Esa noche usaría el vestido rojo con volados negros, y debajo mis converse negros. El pelo, mi melena hasta los hombros, lo peine hacia atrás y la ate como si formara un moño, y le puse un broche con perlas, por el costado, deje algunos mechones sobre mi rostro y nos fuimos.

El salón estaba lleno de "nobles" insufribles, todos con un aire elegante. Varias mujeres se comieron con la mirada a MI pareja, a pesar de que ellas estaban con sus maridos, al notarlo le agarre con mas posesividad el brazo de mi prometido, mirando fijo a las ladys. Resultaron ser bravas las señoras.

Comimos algo, tomamos algo, bailamos durante un largo rato. Luego salimos a cubierta a tomar aire puro. Yo salí a respirar, ya que el vestido me apretaba bastante, a pesar de que soy bastante delgada.

Nos recostamos a la barandilla, mirando el agua chocando contra la pared del barco, haciendo espuma.

\- ¿A dónde iremos luego de este viaje?

\- Te diré una parte, tengo otra casa, la cual tiene cerca una cascada muy alta, y se encuentra bastante lejos de aquí. Desapareceremos por un largo tiempo, a partir de mañana.

\- ¿Es en un bosque? Generalmente las cascadas se encuentran ahi.

\- Es un bosque si, y te encantara.

\- ¿Solo dos casas tienes? Si viviera por tanto tiempo, yo seguramente tendría varias, y aun mas si pudiera desaparecer en un lugar y aparecer en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

\- En mi mundo, que ya no lo es, tenía cuatro casas, recuerda que hace solo sesenta años que vivo aquí.

\- ¿¡"Solo sesenta años"!? Para mí eso es mucho tiempo.

\- Lamentablemente para mí es como dormir una siesta, ya basta, vámonos al compartimiento, ya es hora de empezar el show.

\- ¿Ya son las once? Que rápido paso el tiempo.

Bajamos por un ascensor hasta el sector de carga. Quede muy sorprendida, la cantidad de ataúdes era exorbitante, todos tenían el símbolo de la sociedad Aurora pintado y una faja sosteniendo la tapa. El ruido que hacían era asqueroso, parecía una mezcla de gruñidos con gorgoteos.

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Undertaker, las fajas se soltaron y empezaron a salir personas con los ojos vendados, y algunas costuras en el cuerpo, y una nube de sentimientos negativos flotando alrededor, la cual me dejo un poco tonta. Y todos se venían sobre mí, aunque estábamos en un lugar alto, golpeaban la pared, escarbaban con las manos intentando subir para llegar a donde yo me encontraba.

\- ¿No son lindos? Míralos, son la mejor arma que existe.

\- Están llenos de tristeza y odio, también confusión, es lo que siento yo, es como una nube flotando sobre ellos.

\- Quieren un alma, buscan llenar el vacío de algo de lo que carecen. Yo debo ir con el Vizconde, tú ve a un lugar seguro, a la torre más alta o enciérrate en un lugar, no deben verte. Ciel y Sebastián están en el barco, y hay un shinigami rondando por aquí, creo que esta con los de tercer clase, ¡Por favor ocúltate de ellos! Y si debes pulverizar algunos cadáveres, hazlo, tienes mi permiso preciosa.- Me dejo en el ascensor con un beso, cerró la puerta de este y desapareció.

Yo subí hasta nuestra habitación, y me puse un pantalón, una remera y una campera de cuero que lleve a escondidas. El resto del barco se veía tranquilo, todo el mundo estaba ajeno a la pesadilla que se les venía encima. Decidí ir por el pasillo, solo un poco, a ver como estaba el ambiente entre la multitud. No sentía la presencia de Sebastián, así que deberían de estar lejos, sabiendo esto me aventure aun más lejos. La gente en el salón estaba tranquila bailando un vals lento, otros estaban conversando con copas en las manos. Había calma y se notaba, aunque era una calma muy efímera en este momento, y saberlo me daba algo de gracia y de pena.

De un momento a otro se empezaron a escuchar gritos de asombro y desesperación por sobre el murmullo de las conversaciones. Todos se levantaron mirando hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas bajas, que se encontraban en una orilla del salón. La música dejo de sonar y algunos se dirigieron a ver qué sucedía, y otros se fueron a la cubierta a avisar a los superiores.

Muy tranquilamente me fui hacia la cubierta del buque, hacia algo de frio, pero era agradable, me recosté a la baranda mientras escuchaba los gritos en el interior.

Estaba mirando las estrellas cuando sentí algo en la espalda, en cuanto me di vuelta, había un cadáver muy cerca de mí, venia en total silencio, y con una rapidez sorprendente. Algo nerviosa lo detuve con mi poder, eran muy fáciles de manipular ¿Quién lo hubiera sabido? Gire la mano y el cadáver se deshizo, se fue volando en la brisa convertido en partículas separadas totalmente. Con los nervios más calmados, me dispuse a subir hacia la torre de vigilancia, aunque estuviera ocupada.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué eres para hacer esas cosas?- Voltee la cabeza para escuchar quien gritaba, pero en ese instante algo golpeo contra el barco, mandándome a suelo. Cuando levante la mirada, alguien pelirrojo estaba cortando los cadáveres con una motosierra. No sé como lo supe, pero sentí lo mismo que cuando lo vi en la tienda. Grell Sutcliff. Una de las mitades de Jack, El Destripador.- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te pintare de rojo carmesí! Porque hoy es noche de ¡Death!

No lo dude y salí corriendo hacia el salón principal, formando un escudo alrededor mío, en alerta total para que se volviera destructivo en cualquier segundo. Grell me persiguió muy de cerca, en un santiamén arrojo su motosierra por delante de mí, haciendo que me resbalara y me tropezara con una ventana. Una de las superiores del salón principal. Choque contra los vidrios y me caí directo al suelo, sin posibilidad de sostenerme, y Grell tirándose por la ventana detrás de mi. Unos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo, mi poder se extendió por sí solo, y me dejo flotando. Grell cayó, dándome apenas tiempo para extender hacia el mi poder, no pude inmovilizarlo, pero si formar un escudo protegiéndome del descontrol de su guadaña.

\- ¡Vamos! Deja que te pinte con el color más bello, la sangre fresca es el mejor y mas hermoso maquillaje.

Escuchaba una voz que me llamaba, pero no preste atención, solo pude gritar que me encontraba bien, aun cuando la fuerza de Grell hacia que tuviera que liberar demasiado mi poder. Era algo que nunca había hecho, nunca hasta tales limites. Poco a poco me fue aplastando contra el suelo, mi poder era débil comparado con su fuerza física, aunque esa no era la totalidad de mi poder. Respire hondo y relaje la mente, quitando las trancas a mi poder, y poco a poco veía como se formaba un globo violeta a mi alrededor, el mismo violeta que brillaba alrededor de mis manos. También sentía como La presión de Grell disminuía considerablemente, y su cara se volvía una mueca de confusión total.

 _Libérame._

Llego un momento en que pude levantarme, sentía el cuerpo caliente, la piel me ardía. Como diría mi pareja: "Es mi energía fluyendo." Cuando me levante, arroje a Grell lo más lejos posible, quedando entre unos bancos.

\- ¡Angie!

Escuche el grito y un pinchazo de dolor me surco el hombro izquierdo. Me di vuelta en la dirección al grito y vi a Sebastián con cuchillos en la mano a punto de lanzármelos, pero rápidamente Undertaker lo distrajo, peleando con ¿Sotobas? Impredecible.

Me mire el hombro y tenía dos cuchillos clavados, uno me atravesaba el hombro y el otro estaba un poco más hacia la articulación del brazo. Y el brazo se me estaba durmiendo con la pérdida de sangre.

Los cadáveres estaban invadiendo el salón, y Sebastián, Grell y otro chico rubio estaban peleando contra Undertaker, quien lo hacía muy bien, todavía no lograban golpearle. Pero Ciel estaba solo, y cuando aparecieron los cadáveres se dirigieron sobre él. Corrí un poco, pero al ver que no llegaba, forme un escudo alrededor del, evitando que los cadáveres lo mataran. Ahora mi poder era totalmente visible. Parecía un nylon violeta translucido, con pequeños brillos puntuales, en color blanco, como si formaran una red de estrellas. Mire por el salón buscando a Grell, y que sorpresa el ver que venía sobre mí, dispuesto a arrancarme la cabeza con la motosierra. Con el brazo herido lo retuve, aunque me costaba levantarlo, ya que los cuchillos estaban clavados en los lugares exactos para impedir el movimiento del brazo. Ingenioso demonio.

Eso no me detuvo, apretando los dientes contuve a Grell, y mantenía el escudo sobre Ciel, que estaba distraído viendolo, acorralado contra una columna, sin prestar atención a los cadáveres. De nuevo liberar mi energía, es demasiado, aunque no me agota, siento que me revitaliza liberar mas y mas de mi poder.

 _Libérame ahora._

\- ¿¡QUE LIBERE QUE!?- grite a la nada, esperando la respuesta de Undertaker.

 _Libérame, quiero salir ahora. Sabes que no resistirás este poder que tenemos._

\- ¿"Poder que tenemos"?

 _No te hagas la tonta, me reconoces._

\- No sé quién eres ¡Sal de mi mente ahora mismo!- Grell me miraba con confusión y enojo, mientras lanzaba golpes y más golpes sobre mí, intentando desarmar mi escudo.

\- ¿¡Con quien hablas, niña!? No te distraigas cuando alguien quiere matarte.

 _Si que sabes quién soy._

\- ¡Fuera!

 _Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo._

\- ¡Sal ahora! Tu no harás na¡! ¡Aay!- Cuando esta voz termino de hablar, una punzada me recorrió la cabeza, aun más dolorosa que los cuchillos que tenía clavados en el brazo. Pero no podía rendirme, debía sostener a Grell, que hacia demasiada presión sobre mí, y proteger a Ciel, que estaba a salvo todavía. Las punzadas continuaron, hasta que todo se volvió oscuro, mi campo de visión se fue oscureciendo rápidamente. Me sentía caer en un pozo. Pero los escudos seguían en pie.

.

.

Cuando Angelique cayó por la ventana, se me aflojaron las piernas, pero su don tiene una parte inconsciente que de alguna forma la pone a salvo siempre, y la dejo flotando sobre el suelo. Con Grell atacándola, pero Angie resistió y supero la fuerza de Grell, incluso su poder se hizo visible, mostrando su bello color violeta con pintas blancas. Pero el mínimo momento de distracción le valió al mayordomo para lanzarle dos cuchillos a su hombro, bloqueando la articulación. Un movimiento astuto. En seguida me lance sobre el atacándolo, para evitar que dañara aun mas a Angelique.

Y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberla traído al buque.

El mayordomo era el único enemigo notable, los otros dos shinigamis eran apenas unos bebes comparados conmigo, en edad y en experiencia.

De repente, mi amada lanzo un escudo sobre el Conde, uno totalmente solido, las muñecas chocaban contra él, pero este se mantenía sin ningún parpadeo. Aunque Angelique no se encontraba bien, estaba cayéndose poco a poco, y hablaba con alguien, algo de liberar a alguna cosa.

¿Qué es esta sensación? Es la misma que tuve cuando Angelique me grito en la cocina. Sensación de peligro.

Angie se levanto del suelo con un movimiento muy fluido y riéndose, extendió un poco el brazo herido y mando a Grell volando por el salón, con una velocidad increíble, haciendo lo mismo con el otro shinigami. Cuando se volteo hacia Ciel, que se encontraba atrás de mi, se me fue el alma al suelo. Sus ojos, de color verde esmeralda, estaban oscuros, casi negros. Me costaba verla, pero esos puntos oscuros sobre su rostro se veían aun con mi mala visión.

\- ¿Angie, estas bien?- el mayordomo y Ciel también estabas atentos a los movimientos de Angie, que estaba tan vital, que casi parecía un niño en un cuarto de juguetes.

\- ¿Angelique? No me nombres a esa debilucha.

Su voz era más grave, más osada y más traicionera. Esa cosa no podía ser mi Angelique.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- esta vez hablo el mayordomo, que parecía haber olvidado que yo era su objetivo.

\- Digamos que soy la otra cara de esta chica. Se los hare fácil, esta chica me creo para olvidar sus traumas de la infancia, todo lo que ella no recuerda, es lo que yo recuerdo, y viceversa. Y al fin he podido salir.- dijo mientras extendia el único brazo que tenia movilidad, con un gesto triunfante.

\- Angelique tiene doble personalidad.- Esa revelación salió de mi boca sin que yo lo quisiera, por más de que la realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Angelique se mecía de un lado a otro, como si fuera una charla casual, y nos miraba como quien mira a un insecto en el suelo.

\- Correcto, esta chica nunca olvido los experimentos, simplemente derivo esos recuerdos en mi. Y soy yo quien la protege, yo activo su poder cuando ella no puede. Y lamento los gritos de la otra noche, guapo, me encontraba algo descontrolada y eso afecto a tu chica.

No podía creer lo que decía, aunque si lo pensaba, tenía sentido, esa cosa es lo que Angie sentía al fondo de la mente, esa personalidad se estaba manifestando. Y parecía ser bastante peligrosa.

\- Aunque esta niña me controla muy bien, siempre estuve apresada en un rincón, viendo como ella se rendía ante el poder que obtuvo tan fácilmente, viendo lo debil que ella era. Aunque ya no mas, ahora estoy yo aquí, yo si controlo el poder, yo si tengo acceso total a la fuente de origen, yo soy la mitad poderosa, y les hare una pequeña demostración para que ¡!- En ese momento empezó a hacer muecas y sostenerse la cabeza. También se escuchaban frases como "vete de mi mente" y "no quiero" pero esto no duro mucho.

A pesar de esa reacción, el escudo sobre el Conde seguía intacto. Me acerque a Angelique, y me agache para mirarle el hombro, y note el cambio de color en sus ojos. Dio una mirada rápida sobre mi hombro y por el salón, y se levanto tan rápido que me costó seguirle el movimiento. Extendió su poder de una forma tan rápida y potente, que este parpadeo y se expandió por todo el salón, explotando, empujándonos por los aires, incluidos Sebastián, Grell y el otro chico, que se habían abalanzado para atacarme, aprovechando mi distracción. De reojo pude ver como Angie se golpeo contra una columna y caia por donde estaría la escalera hacia los pisos inferiores, que ahora era una vía rápida hacia el agua helada.

Como pude me sostuve de una columna y salte hacia donde cayó Angie. Estaba al fondo del hueco de la escalera, donde estaría el rellano. Su brazo derecho estaba en un Angulo extraño.

Escuche como el niño le decía a Sebastián que esperara, que no se nos acercara. Los shinigamis estaban mirando con mala cara.

Me arrepiento totalmente de haber traído a Angie en este viaje.

Tiene dos cuchillos clavados en el hombro izquierdo y perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre, el brazo derecho esta quebrado en dos partes pero sin huesos expuestos, tiene cortes en la cara y manos por los vidrios que atravesó en la ventana del salón. Esta inconsciente por el golpe contra la columna, y a causa de este tiene un corte del lado derecho de su frente y la ceja, que sangra bastante. La perdida de sangre es notoria, esta palida. Solo sus piernas están sanas. La tome en brazos y desaparecí, directo hacia la tienda.

Prometo que no la volverán a herir por mi culpa, aunque me destroce hacerlo, ella no volverá a resultar herida. Nunca mas.

.

.

 **. Siempre pensé, "Si Grell puede cambiar su apariencia, Undertaker también puede." Por eso los ojos azules.**

 **. El nombre del capítulo 13 hace referencia a esta presencia. Por eso les dije que en aquel capitulo empezaba el descontrol. De alguna forma esa personalidad es culpable de algún suceso que venga a futuro.**

 **. Las sotobas son tablas funerarias budistas, la forma que tienen en una punta representan a los elementos, tierra, agua, fuego, aire y éter, en sus formas geometricas**. **Las escrituras son el nombre póstumo de la persona y algo del Sutra.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, de ahora en adelante será más difícil para nuestro personaje, pero… bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.**

 **Bye bye meow.**


	15. Nunca Conoceras a Alguien Completamente

**Hola mis queridos humanoides, he vuelto, Teddy Bear se reporta.**

" _ **humanos ingenuos… MUAJAJA"**_

" _ **Calla Teddy, no les cuentes nada"**_

 **No diré mucho, deberán leer.**

 **Dara|Demon: estudien chicos, no pasa nada si no comentan :) les decía por esto de aquí abajo que me perdonen… no quiero morir joven MUAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA soy malosa! Espero les guste.**

 **Ume: Word me cancela tu nombre, los simbolitos quedan anulados, al igual que la palabra "cuervo" de los PM. Si adivinaste algo, aquí está la conclusión, llegara una parte de la historia que adoraras. Y me extendí con los capis, creo que sucederá en tres o cuatro más. Este es el capi que dejo mi cerebro en coma.**

 **Buena lectura, humanos.**

 **.**

 **Nunca Conocerás a Alguien Completamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Me duele mucho el cuerpo… y no escucho ningún sonido. Siento como el dolor me recorre, me siento destrozada, calurosa y mareada._

 _Lo último que recuerdo es el momento en que el iceberg choco contra el barco, fue ese momento en que Grell me vio. Luego solo recuerdo oscuridad, una oscuridad profunda. Qué extraño._

 _Intento moverme pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no me responde, y siento como el costado derecho de mi cuerpo se enciende con una corriente dolorosa y paralizante._

 _¿Dónde estará Undertaker? Quiero verlo, me siento débil. Escucho una voz, se escucha como un eco suave, calmante. Yo la conozco. Es la voz de mi pareja, de Jord… ¿De qué me habla? No logro descifrar lo que dice._

 _Intento abrir los ojos pero tengo los parpados pegados, es difícil pero lo logro, mi ojo derecho duele mucho, y se siente hinchado. Ahora escucho lo que Jord está hablando, el dice que debo perdonarlo, que esto no debió ser así, ¿A qué se refiere? Apenas distingo su silueta, mi ojo derecho se abre difícilmente, y con ambos veo de forma borrosa._

 _Debo perdonarlo, y debo olvidarlo. ¿Olvidar a quien o a qué? Intento hablar pero mi garganta está seca, y no sale sonido alguno, aunque mis ojos se enfocan de a poco, mi visión sigue siendo débil. Siento un roce en los labios y veo su silueta negra que sale por la puerta. Luego, la oscuridad vuelve, hundiéndome en ella._

.

\- Sebastián, ¿Lo encontraste?

\- No, joven amo. En la casa estaba únicamente la señorita Angelique.

\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

\- La traje hacia la mansión, ella será muy útil, según mis pensamientos.

\- Muy bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Aun inconsciente, aunque tiene periodos de lucidez, y sus heridas se están curando muy bien.

\- Luego de la merienda iré a verla, si llega a despertar.

\- No se lo recomiendo, joven amo. Ese poder que ella posee controla la energía de cada cuerpo y objeto. Así mismo la energía que ella posee es muy intensa, y estando inconsciente, esta se vuelve agresiva. Si entra en la habitación puede resultar gravemente herido.

\- Su poder… eso me intriga mucho. ¿Por qué me protegió? Me puso en deuda con ella, pero tenerla conmigo tendra sus beneficios.

\- No lo sé, aunque podría decirle que la señorita está despertando. Y que Undertaker dejo una carta para ella, a su lado en la cama.

\- Vamos con ella, me dirás si puedo pasar a la habitación. Y lleva esa carta.

.

 _¿Nh? ¿Dónde estoy? Esto no se siente como mi cama y las almohadas son muy grandes, también hay mucha luz… en casa no entra tanta luz por la ventana, ¿Por qué hoy si? Tal vez las cortinas están abiertas. Me duele todo el cuerpo, carajo, nunca más hago… ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo? Mi brazo derecho está atravesado de dolor, ¿Podre abrir los ojos? Ah están algo pegados. El ojo derecho lo siento hinchado y algo me causa dolor en la frente. No veo, está todo muy borroso. Ahora si se haciendo nítido el entorno, aunque sigo sin saber donde estoy, y sin saber en donde esta Undertaker… ¿Lo habrán atrapado? Ay dios, espero que no. Tranquila Angelique, nadie lo atrapo, ahora vendrá y te contara que paso en el barco, que tu no recuerdas nada._

 _¿Quiénes son esas personas? No distingo sus rostros._

\- ¿Estas despierta?

 _¿Ciel?_

 _-_ Si, en… ¿En dónde estoy?

\- En mi mansión, Sebastián te encontró inconsciente.

\- ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- mi garganta dolía al intentar hablar, y mi voz salía afónica, pasando de tonos graves a tonos agudos con cada palabra.

\- Estabas sola, y herida, además me pusiste en deuda al protegerme.

\- ¿Sola? ¿En donde está Undertaker?

\- Eso quisiéramos saber, ¿Tu sabes en donde puede estar?

\- El debería estar en la tienda, no debería estar en ningún otro sitio. ¿Cuándo te protegí?- ¿Qué me está diciendo este chico? Y Undertaker no podría haberse ido él por su cuenta, no se atrevería a dejarme aquí sola. No lo haría.

\- Bien, ¿Recuerdas algo del incidente en el barco?

\- No, mi memoria llega hasta el golpe contra el iceberg, se que en ese momento vi a Grell, pero después no recuerdo nada más.

\- Justo cuando empezó a liberar su poder, lo que dijo la otra persona sobre la memoria es verdad.

\- ¿Qué persona? ¡Quiero saber que hicieron con Undertaker! ¡Quiero saber por qué el no está conmigo en la tienda!- una punzada de dolor me atravesó, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, obligándome a quedarme sentada y no hacer esfuerzos por hablar.

\- Tú estabas sola en la tienda, tu marido te dejo abandonada, envié a Sebastián a inspeccionar el lugar y te encontró a ti, inconsciente en una cama.

¿Me dejo sola? El no me dejaría, nos vamos a casar, y nos mudaríamos. No podía haberse ido. ¿Era otra de sus bromas? ¿Ocurrió algo en el barco para que decidiera que me cuidaran aquí?

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo.

\- Bueno señorita Angelique, producto de un golpe en la cabeza estuvo inconsciente alrededor de tres días, pero también se hizo un corte en el lugar en donde se golpeo y tiene una pequeña pérdida de memoria. En su hombro izquierdo se clavo unas varillas, no sabría decirle como sucedió, pero si tengo conocimiento de que su brazo derecho se lo fracturo al caer por una escalera, inmediatamente después del golpe en la cabeza. Y también puedo decirle que tiene cortes pequeños en su rostro y manos debido a una caída de vidrios.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No recuerdo haberlos visto. Aunque sí recuerdo que me caí por una ventana, fue por culpa de Grell. No sé si me empujo el mismo o como, pero fue por su causa que caí. De ahí los vidrios que me lastimaron.- A mi mente llegaba el recuerdo de ver una ventana frente a mí y atravesarla, pero no recuerdo por qué me caí atravesándola. Veía algunas otras imágenes pero no lograba reconocer las situaciones.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada más?- negué con un gesto, un poco robótico. Si me movía muy rápido un torrente de dolor cruzaba mi cabeza.- Bien, en ese caso tenemos algo para ti, Sebastián lo encontró junto a ti, en tu casa. El sabía que íbamos a encontrarte y cuidarte. Te debo, y no me gustan las deudas.

Sebastián me entrego una carta, reconocí el sobre porque tenía el símbolo de la funeraria en una esquina, la calavera con el paño de satén. Me dio la carta y se fueron, diciéndome que una hora después estaría el té de la tarde.

Abrí la carta con curiosidad, no me hacia la idea de por qué habría una carta para mí de Undertaker.

Leí la hoja en silencio y con el corazón encogiéndose a cada renglón que pasaba. Tuve que leerla varias veces para creer lo que decía allí, no podía creer que mi prometido hubiera escrito esas palabras.

Cuando asumí que la carta era real y cuando asumí que yo no estaba soñando, las lágrimas se empezaron a derramar de mis ojos como un rio, de forma constante, y mi vista nublada me impedía ver claramente. Sentía un malestar en el pecho que crecía, como un parasito, aprovechándose de la quebradura en mis sentimientos en ese momento, para entrar y llevarme al desconsuelo. No pude hacer más que quedarme sentada en la cama, llorando a mares, sintiendo como me hundía en el pánico de la soledad.

Las últimas líneas de la carta fueron las que me lastimaron. Ponía:

…" _En la repisa están los papeles de propiedad, la tienda y la casa están a tu nombre ahora. Los artículos de la funeraria se los llevara el dueño de una funeraria del otro lado de la cuidad. Haz lo que desees con la propiedad, ahora es tuya._

 _Undertaker."_

Vacía totalmente, la carta no expresaba nada, todos los sentimientos que él decía tener los había eliminado al dejar una carta tan patética como esa, que a pesar de ser absurda, lastimaba hasta la última fibra de mi corazón.

Llore hasta que llego Sebastián para acompañarme a tomar el té. No me hablo, solo me ayudo a levantar y me dirigió al salón. La mansión era muy linda, grande y decorada elegantemente, combinaba los cuadros con las cortinas y las paredes. Pero no preste mucha atención a esto, era imposible que le pusiera atención a las paredes cuando sentía que el pecho se me abría al medio como una herida permanente.

En el salón, Ciel estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa enorme, y había una gran cantidad de bandejas con postres y un juego de té, esperando que se sirviera en el.

\- Supongo que leíste la carta. Nunca te mentimos.

\- No, Sebastián, ¿Me traerías un almohadón, por favor? solo moviendo el antebrazo no puedo agarrar nada, tendría que merendar de pie.- mis brazos estaban inmovilizados. El izquierdo estaba vendado contra mi torso hasta el codo, para no abrir las heridas. El brazo derecho estaba entablillado y me dolía demasiado. No he visto mi cara aun.

\- Espere un segundo, por favor.

\- Angelique, quiero que me respondas algunas cosas.

\- No me agobies, deja que me siente.-

\- Aquí tiene su almohadón, permítame que la ayude. Le serviré un poco de té.

\- Gracias, ¿Que quieres que te cuente?

\- ¿De dónde trajeron a los esclavos ilegales para convertirlos en esas cosas?

\- ¿Esclavos? los cadáveres fueron pacientes no reconocidos.

Estaba tomando el té de forma inerte, lo tomaba solamente por el hecho de que lo tenía frente a mí, ya servido en la taza. Si tuviera que prepararlo, me dejo morir de hambre.

\- Eran esclavos ilegales, el desembarco se realizo en los muelles en donde trabaja Lau, te aseguro que no estaban muertos al momento de ingresar en La Sociedad de la Aurora.

¿Qué dice? Sentía frio, y mi cuerpo temblaba levemente, presa de una gran incertidumbre.

Undertaker me mintió. La realización me cayó como una piedra sobre mi cabeza, golpeándome con una verdad que él me oculto, y que él sabía que provocaría una pelea muy seria. Sentía el dolor en el pecho volver con más fuerza, impidiéndome que olvidara momentáneamente los sucesos del día, y que sumara este desengaño a la lista, para que recordar a Undertaker, fuera un sufrimiento abrasador.

No se me ocurría que otra cosa me podría haber ocultado, si el día sigue de esta forma, en la noche moriré de desengaño severo.

Los esclavos eran un experimento, al igual que lo fui yo en su tiempo. Fueron personas secuestradas que terminaron sirviendo para nada, solo para satisfacer la curiosidad de un segador en conflicto con su naturaleza y la forma de canalizar su curiosidad.

\- Los cadáveres fueron sujetos de pruebas.

\- Si, pareces muy afectada, ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

\- En otro momento, necesito comer, me siento demasiado débil.

Le hable en un susurro, para que no se notara mi voz entrecortada. Algunas lágrimas se derramaron, no pude evitar llorar por el engaño en el que había caído. Mi ex prometido, sabiendo mi historia, no dudo en hacer lo mismo con la pobre gente que fue separada de sus familias, de sus hijos, solo para saber que pasaba si se reconectaba el registro. Le molestaba que yo haya sido metida en una cámara para terminar siendo quemada y teniendo un súper cerebro, pero no le molestaba matar personas para abrir su cabeza y poner su cuerpo en un nuevo funcionamiento. Se me hacia irreconocible, totalmente impropio de él, las palabras que me dedicaba no mostraban a la verdadera persona.

\- Deja de llorar, Angelique. Se fuerte y supera los problemas.

\- Ciel, no puedo superar algo en el mismo día, llevara su tiempo. Y tú no sabes nada de mi vida, te pido que no me hables como si solo tú hubieras sido maltratado. Los que sufrimos somos una cantidad más grande de la que tú crees.

Me miro serio, pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Pena? ¿Curiosidad? no lo sé. Y no es algo que me importe.

\- Con permiso. ¿Por dónde puedo salir al jardín? necesito algo de sol.

Sebastián que se había mantenido callado, se acerco y me ayudo a bajar de la silla. Luego me acompaño hasta el fondo de la mansión, atravesando varios pasillos. Me llevo a un patio donde había un invernadero, y mesas de jardín, con rosales formando un muro a su alrededor.

\- Si necesita algo, solo llame.

\- Gracias.

El jardín era el mejor lugar para dejar que la mente delirara entre los recuerdos, los "Tal vez", los "¿Por qué?", algún insulto recurrente por haber sido tan crédula, y llorar por un futuro que se desvaneció como el humo.

No quería llorar, pero no podía hacer nada contra eso, las lágrimas caían sin que pudiera controlar el llanto. Los buenos momentos, las risas, las bromas y las canciones daban vuelta en mi cabeza, no entendía como tuvo el valor para dejar que todo eso se perdiera, sin la posibilidad de recuperarlo. ¿Cómo pensó que esto era la mejor solución?

…" _Te amo, demasiado, y es por eso que no quiero verte en peligro, y conmigo es lo único que conseguirás. Me duele mucho hacerlo, pero prefiero que estés segura y fuera de peligro, estando lejos de mí, que estar en un riesgo constante a mi lado."…_

Deje caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, el único movimiento permitido, pero en cuanto mi cabeza cayó contra la mesa, lance un grito de dolor mezclado con llanto.

Cierto que Sebastián me había dicho que tengo la frente herida.

\- ¡Sebastián!

Un segundo después estaba él a mi lado, no necesito preguntar que sucedía, ya que me sangraba la herida, y mi cara estaba completamente manchada con sangre. Negando con la cabeza me ayudo a levantar, y me llevo del brazo hacia la mansión.

En el camino nos cruzamos con una chica de mi edad y un adolescente rubio, que nos saludaron y ofrecieron su ayuda. Sebastián los mando por un botiquín y que avisaran a Ciel que estaríamos en mi habitación.

\- ¿Cómo hizo sangrar la herida?- me pregunto con autoridad, como si yo hubiera querido abrirme la herida a propósito.

\- Recosté la cabeza sobre la mesa, me olvide de que tengo esta herida, y empezó a sangrar.

Le hable sin ganas, no tenía ganas de soportar a ese ser que fungía de mayordomo.

\- Debe de tener cuidado, tiene varias heridas en lugares muy fáciles de golpear, con un descuido sangraran otra vez.

\- Con permiso, aquí está el botiquín.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué hiciste que tu rostro está lleno de sangre?- La chica pelirroja entro seguida por Ciel

Los mire con la expresión vacía que ocupo mi cara todo el día, no podía quitarla.

\- Apoye la cabeza sobre la mesa, y olvide que tenía esta herida. Fin del asunto.

\- Levante la cabeza, por favor.

Sebastián me limpio la cara y la herida, y toco algo que me causo mucho dolor.

\- ¡Ay! Me duele, ¿Qué tocaste?

\- Los puntos de sutura, debo saber si alguno se salió con el golpe.- quede sorprendida, nadie me dijo que tenía una sutura, yo pensaba que la tirantez que sentía era de la misma cicatrización de la herida.

\- ¿Me dan un espejo?- La chica pelirroja me dio uno que había en el botiquín.

Cuando vi mi frente, mi corazón se acelero y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Tenía un corte desde el borde de la cavidad del ojo, sobre el parpado, atravesaba la ceja y mi frente, y terminaba en la línea del pelo. Vertical sobre mí ojo. La herida debería de ser profunda, si juzgo la piel hinchada bajo los puntos de sutura.

Cuando se me paso el shock dirigí mi atención a la costura en mi piel, esos puntos eran los mismos que hacia… eran los mismos que se hacían en la funeraria. Por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de curarme. Ya sentía las ganas de llorar haciendo presión en mi pecho, pero no iba a llorar, no delante de todo el mundo.

\- En una hora estará la cena lista, si desea puede cenar aquí, o si no puede bajar al salón, ya sabe donde se encuentra.

\- Quiero dormir, siento demasiado dolor.- me subí a la cama, y con lo poco que podía mover el brazo logre taparme con la colcha, dándole la espalda a todos.

\- Es normal, se encuentra muy herida.

\- No me refiero a esas heridas.

\- Vámonos, Sebastián haz las preparaciones para la cena, Maylene ayúdalo.

\- Como ordene, buenas noches señorita Angelique.

\- Buenas noches, señorita.

\- Buenas noches a todos, y… gracias por cuidar de mi.

Los tres se frenaron un momento en el umbral, Ciel únicamente me miro con una mueca extraña y siguió su camino. Sebastian sonrió de lado, y espero a que Maylene se fuera de la habitación para cerrar la puerta. Ella me dedico una reverencia.

 _._

 _Qué lindo… ¿Dónde estoy? Es un bosque. Que exquisito el olor de los arboles, no hay mejor aroma que el de la naturaleza. Y hay flores, que lugar tan bello._

 _Por allá se ve un reflejo._

 _Es un rio con piedras, ¿Me podre meter? ¡Oh! el agua es tibia. Mejor camino siguiendo su curso._

 _El rio se acelera, debe tener una cascada, seguiré caminando._

 _¡Allá está la cascada! que paz que flota en este lugar, hasta hay pájaros cantando. Podría vivir en este bosque. En ese claro de allí, una cabaña seria una decoración muy acorde, y un buen lugar para despertar en las mañanas._

 _Por ahora me sentare bajo aquel árbol._

 _¿Nh? Podría jurar que alguien paso por allí… iré a ver quién es. Qué extraño, las huellas sobre el pasto están negras… carbonizadas._

 _¡Allá va esa persona! Que rápido que camina, y sus huellas se queman en el piso._

 _\- ¡Hey, espera! -Freno detrás de aquel árbol… oh no, se fue, ¿Quién será? Ni siquiera logro ver cuál es su vestimenta._

 _¡Allá está de nuevo!_

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas tan rápido!- Tiene una capa negra con capucha, no se ve nada mas, ni siquiera sus pies. ¿Por qué no me espera? No quiere que lo alcance._

 _¿Qué es esa luz? Es el sol naciente, y justo en la salida del bosque esta la persona, si corro tal vez sepa quién es._

 _Oh me encandila el sol, pero la persona misteriosa freno allí, esta esperándome. ¿Qué hace? Está levantando una mano hacia mí, pero no levanta su rostro, esta de costado. Iré con la persona, así sabré quien es, y puedo preguntarle en donde estoy._

 _No, no, no, no ¡No! No puedo alcanzarlo, algo me frena… y esta soplando un viento. La capucha de la persona esta flotando, amenaza con destapar su cabeza. No entiendo porque no puedo llegar a su lugar, me desespera estar así, me falta un metro para llegar a tomar su mano._

 _Quiero saber quién es, quiero ver su rostro._

 _Algo se salió de la capucha, es… es… es cabello. Me tiemblan las piernas, estoy muy agitada y me duele el pecho. Es un largo mechón de cabello plateado. Intento con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo, no logro llegar a él._

 _\- ¡No por favor! no te vayas, no me dejes…- el solo mantiene su mano extendida, y por más que intento, no logro alcanzarlo._

 _De repente, emite un brillo anaranjado como el fuego, que recorre su cuerpo en grietas, y su figura se deshace en cenizas que vuelan con el viento, dejándome desesperada y sorprendida, sentada en el suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos._

 _._

¿Qué fue eso? Que sueño tan extraño, y estoy llorando, como si no hubiera derramado suficientes lagrimas. Que vacía que me siento… realmente duele perder un amor, yo pensaba que nada me iba a doler tanto como el desprecio que recibí de mi familia, pero esto es demasiado, no se compara. Mi familia me ponía muy triste, hasta me quitaba el sueño, pero esto es mucho dolor, siento como el pecho se hunde y las lagrimas que caen, son el triple de las que he llorado a lo largo de mi vida.

De repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abre, y entra Maylene, tiene unos lentes demasiados grandes y un pelo rojo muy bonito.

\- Buenos días, señorita Angelique, vengo a ayudarla a tomar un baño.

\- ¿Ya es la mañana? Siento como si solo hubiera dormido unas pocas horas. No te preocupes por el baño, ayúdame a quitar las vendas de este brazo, y yo me lavo, luego si necesitare ayuda.

Cuando me quito las vendas del brazo izquierdo, pude ver las cicatrices, eran dos cortes pequeños. El que más me dolía entraba por el omoplato y salía por debajo de la clavícula, el otro corte estaba casi en la axila, pegado al hueso.

Tuve cuidado de que Maylene no viera mi tatuaje, podía dar una explicación para las quemaduras en la espalda, pero no para un tatuaje.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar que le sucedió a su espalda?- Bingo. Normalidad, solo necesito normalidad y entretenimiento.

\- Cuando era pequeña se me cayó una olla con agua hirviendo encima. Tropecé con una mesa donde estaba la olla, y esta se cayó sobre mi.- me tape con un buzo y la seguí al baño.

\- Lo siento, debe de haber dolido, venga, la ayudare a meterse en la tina. La esperare afuera, si me necesita llámeme.

Las heridas del hombro dolían, pero podía mover el brazo para pasarme jabón, aunque intentar lavar mi pelo fue muy difícil. Cuando me estaba pasando jabón en el pelo, el hombro me paso factura por el esfuerzo. Pero junto con la punzada de dolor me vino una imagen a la cabeza, Sebastian con dos cuchillos en la mano, y mi hombro sangraba con dos cuchillos clavados en el. De a poco llegarían los demás recuerdos, no me esforzaría en recordar.

\- Así que fue el… debí imaginarlo, ese hueco en su cuento era muy sospechoso. ¡Maylene! Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿En que necesita que la ayude?

\- ¿Me lavarías el pelo? Cada vez que intenté levantar el brazo, este me dolió mucho.

\- Por supuesto, con permiso.

\- No te dirijas a mí de esa forma, estamos al mismo nivel, es más, cuando este curada seguramente me pongan en el servicio, así que dime solo Angelique.

\- Esta bien, señ… Angelique.

\- Gracias Maylene, ¿Sabes? Es bueno conocer a alguien de mi edad.

\- Es verdad, yo no conocía chicas de mi edad, también pienso que es bueno.

\- ¿Podremos ser amigas? Me siento demasiado sola…

Me sentía horrible mendigando un poco de amistad, pero tener una amiga era algo bueno, era miserable encerrada en ese cuarto hundida en recuerdos dolorosos.

\- Por supuesto Angelique, debo hacer mi trabajo también, pero puede tener mi amistad. También puede contar con Snake, Bard, Finny, y el señor Tanaka.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Bard es el cocinero, siempre hace estallar la cocina ha ha, Finny es el jardinero. Es el chico rubio que estaba conmigo ayer en la tarde, es un niño que necesita mucho cariño, es muy sensible. Snake es el ultimo que llego, es el mensajero, es muy bueno y sus serpientes están muy bien entrenadas, y Tanaka es el antiguo mayordomo, ahora administrador, es un viejito muy amable. Vera que bien se llevara con ellos, por cierto, hoy es Pascua, ¿Deseas bajar al jardín?

\- Si, me haría bien. Un momento ¿¡Dijiste serpientes!?

El vendaje izquierdo no me lo puse, no podía soportar estar con ambos brazos inmóviles. Las heridas estaban cicatrizando bien, así que no se abrirían. Maylene me ayudo a elegir un vestido, y cuando me dijo que debía usar corsé, puse el grito en el cielo, pero al final cedió y no me puse corsé. Luego bajamos hasta el jardín.

En el jardín estaba Ciel, Sebastián y mas gente que no conocía, un par de chicos hindúes, dos hombres de blanco, una mujer con cara de pervertida que me dedico una mirada que me dio miedo, dos adolescentes rubios y los que supuse que serian el resto del servicio de la mansión, un chico de cabello gris y con serpientes enroscadas en su cuello, un hombre rubio y un anciano con cara adorable, Snake, Bard y Tanaka, creo que eran sus nombres, y el chico llamado Finny. Y todos tenían orejas de conejo.

\- Escuchen, ella es Angelique, es una conocida que tuvo un accidente y le ofrecimos hospedaje, trátenla con respeto y cuidado, tiene un brazo fracturado.

\- Buenas tardes a todos.

\- ¡Los invitados de Ciel, son mis invitados! Soy el príncipe Soma Asman Kadar, de Bengal, el es Agni, mi mayordomo y amigo- los chicos hindúes, el adolescente es Soma y el hombre es Agni. Entendido.

\- Yo soy Elizabeth Midford, dime Lizzie, el es mi hermano Edward Midford, somos primos de Ciel, y yo soy también su prometida.- La niña rubia súper tierna y el adolescente rubio que parecía enojado con la vida. Entendido.

\- Nosotros somos los mayordomos de su majestad, la reina Victoria, mi nombre es Charles Grey- El hombre-adolescente de blanco y pelo… ¿Blanco grisáceo?

\- Y yo soy Charles Phipps.- El otro hombre de pelo corto y blanco. Mayordomos de la reina. Entendido.

\- ¡Cuanta belleza en una sola joven! Nina Hopkins, la sastre que hace la diferencia en Londres.- La mujer de cabello castaño y cara de pervertida. Entendido.

\- Yo soy Bard, el es Finny, el es Snake y ese de allí es el señor Tanaka.- El hombre rubio, el adolescente rubio, el adolescente peliplata y el anciano adorable. Entendido.

\- Y yo soy Angelique Brown, un gusto conocerlos.

Lizzie me puso unas orejas de conejo, y me llevo a la mesa donde había te servido. Me dio una silla y me ofreció pasteles.

\- Tu esperaras aquí conmigo, ellos deberán buscar los huevos escondidos, y Ciel encontrara el mio ¿¡Verdad que si, Ciel!?- con esta última frase se arrojo sobre Ciel, ahogándolo en un abrazo. Que niña tan tierna, me cae bien.

Sebastián les dio instrucciones a todos y armo grupos para la búsqueda de los huevos ocultos. Yo me quede tomando té con Lizzie y Tanaka. Lizzie es una niña amorosa, pero me di cuenta de que tiene un lado oculto, sus palabras denotaban que algo sobre ella no le gustaba. También me pregunto por mis heridas, a lo que mi respuesta fue "Caí por una escalera", hablamos de pasatiempos, ropa, música, bordados. Tanaka se mantuvo en silencio, de cuando en cuando decía alguna palabra o me miraba fijamente, pero no mucho.

Escuchamos algunas explosiones y fueron llegando los grupos descalificados, Edward y Nina no hicieron mucho, la mujer es liberal y mostro sus piernas, causando en Edward una reacción nerviosa. Luego llego Bard y Maylene, ambos con la cara negra, al parecer Bard escondió huevos explosivos.

Cada vez que llegaba un grupo, nos reíamos de su apariencia, y de los llantos de Edward por dejar que Ciel obtenga el huevo de Lizzie, su "adorada hermanita".

Después de Bard y Maylene, llego Finny cargando a Snake. Este estaba desmayado, y sus serpientes estaban sobre él, al parecer también desmayadas. Y creo que Finny se encontró con un huevo explosivo. Luego llegaron Soma y Agni, llorando de alegría, porque Ciel no tenía un ataque de asma. ¿Qué? De ultimo llegaron los dos Charles, con un pollito. Phipps lo veía como una quien mira a su nueva mascota, pero Grey lo veía con enojo.

Ciel y Sebastián llegaron al jardín con un porte digno de quien realizo una misión exitosa. Lizzie se lanzo sobre Ciel, feliz al ver que el tenia el huevo que ella decoro.

Después de la cacería, tuvimos una merienda entre todos, el servicio y los invitados, me divertí mucho. Hable un poco con todos, Soma es un adolescente malcriado, pero quiere ser alguien en la vida por sus propias acciones. Agni es la persona más buena y desinteresada que he conocido. Lizzie es dulce, pero con un lado maduro. Edward protege a su hermana aun a costa de su vida, y no dudaría en arriesgarse por los demás. Nina es talentosa en demasía, pero algo pervertida y liberal. Bard es alguien normal, fue un soldado. Snake vivió en el circo… y habla con sus serpientes. Estas serpientes te responden a todas tus preguntas, aunque le estés hablando a Snake. Finny es tierno, aniñado y descuidado. Tanaka se toma la vida con calma.

Luego de que se fuera todo el mundo, tuvimos un tiempo muerto, se hicieron las preparaciones para la cena. Mientras se hacían los preparativos me fui a la cocina, donde Maylene limpiaba los cubiertos de plata, Tanaka tomaba te, Finny y Snake conversaban, y Bard picaba algunas verduras. De repente todos gritaron y salieron corriendo de la cocina. Cuando volteé la cabeza, vi a Bard con un lanzallamas.

\- Un buen fuego es lo que se necesita para una comida deliciosa.- apunto a las verduras y se preparo para lanzar el fuego.

\- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACES!?

\- Cocino, necesito un buen fuego.

\- ¡PERO NO CON UN LANZALLAMAS! ¡CON ESO COCINARAS A TODA LA MANSION! ¡BAJALO AHORA MISMO!

\- Hey tranquila, siempre cocino así.- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo este hombre, no entendía como un loco así vivía con gente alrededor. De repente llego Sebastián a la cocina.

\- Veo que la señorita Angelique controlo la situación, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no utilices esas armas para cocinar?

\- Iré a la mesa.- mi cabeza retumbaba luego de esos gritos, me asuste al ver a ese pirómano con el arma.

En el comedor estaba Ciel, sentado en un costado leyendo un libro. Cuando me acerque y vi el autor no lo podía creer. Arthur Conan Doyle. Simplemente quede en shock, era de mis autores favoritos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta el libro?

\- Si, "Sherlock Holmes" obviamente es de mis favoritos pero la saga del Profesor Challenger es excelente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? No estoy al tanto de que hubiera escrito novelas con tales nombres.

Carajo, de nuevo olvide que vivo en el pasado, y estas obras se publican a partir de mil ochocientos noventa y uno, y luego de mil novecientos doce… me hago a la idea de que deberé dar explicaciones.

\- Cuando hablemos de cómo te salve, te explicare esto que acaba de suceder, creo que Sebastián podrá dar un aval sobre mi historia. Por el momento, dejémoslo aquí.

\- Bien, ya me debes varias explicaciones. Sentémonos en la mesa, ¿Llevaras un almohadón?

\- No, puedo mover bien el brazo.

\- Sebastián llama a todos aquí, tengo un anuncio que darles.- Le hablo a la nada, pero era sabido que el demonio le escucharía. Enseguida llegaron las seis personas del servicio, con Sebastián cerrando la marcha.

\- Debido a una misión, en tres días deberé ir hacia la escuela Weston, Sebastián se irá conmigo. Ustedes se harán cargo de esta mansión, y Agni y Soma de la de la cuidad. No sé cuánto tiempo me lleve estar fuera.

Todos quedamos callados. De repente se empezaron a escuchar las voces. Bard Insultaba y rezongaba, Maylene y Finny se miraban con duda, Snake hablaba con Oscar y Wordsworth y Tanaka tomaba te.

Sin Ciel y Sebastián por tiempo indefinido, eso sería algo bueno.

.

.

 **No me maten, este fue un nuevo paréntesis en los sucesos, tal vez adivinaron lo que se venía, tal vez no lo hicieron, si en el cap 14 prestan atención a las líneas de Undertaker se dan cuenta de que hay algo extraño, y más aun en la ultima ultima.**

 **\- La razón por la que Lau le cuenta a Ciel sobre los movimientos en el muelle, es porque el hospital Karnstein esta comprando esclavos ilegales. Esto se encuentra en el tomo 11 o 12 del manga. No dije esto antes para crear la situacion con Angelique.  
**

 **\- Si leyeron el tomo 14, sabrán a que me refiero en la cacería de los huevos. Les cuento por encima: Sebastián esconde un huevo fecundado, y como los huevos no deben romperse, el equipo Charles pierde, ganando Ciel. Snake es encantado con una flauta para serpientes. Y la derrota de Soma y Agni es muy graciosa. ¡Deben leer el manga!**

 **\- También saben que Sebastián siempre le ordena a Tanaka que se lo tome con calma.**

 **\- Arthur Conan Doyle es sugerido como "el Señor Conocedor de las Palabras" en Book of Murder, tomos 9, 10 y 11. En el Side Story se lo ve escribiendo una obra, y luego empieza a escribir un titulo, donde se lee …pipipipipiipipipipipipipipipi MUAJAJA**

 **\- Recuerden el sueño de Angelique.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	16. Nuevo Amor

**Buenas y santas, Teddy Bear hace aparición, como recordaran, yo escribo una historia, y esta historia estuvo parada por ¿¡Cuanto!? ¿Una semana? Pero si vi pasar el cometa Halley dos veces desde que publique el ultimo capitulo… ¿No? Ah ¿Era la nave de Teddy? maldito alíen traidor. Esta historia me saca canas de todos los colores, tengo un arcoíris en el pelo, me niego a seguir las líneas que le gustan a todas las súper duper fanáticas, ¡Sepan que Angelique no será pareja de Sebastián! Por si alguien pensó en esa posibilidad debido a los hechos, aunque no lo insinué :D en fin, estoy loca, solo ignórenme.**

 **Ume: Seguí tu consejo de darle una amistad a Angie, no me acuerdo si lo había pensado o si vos me hiciste agregarlo... Es bueno que te hayan llegado los sentimientos de ella, como te dije no me gustan los personajes que se dejan derrumbar y no hacen nada contra eso! Fuerza carajo! Acá hay algo parecido a la fiesta de pascua :D espero le agrade mi sorpresa!**

 **Dara/Demon: El final será feliz, pero deberá pasar mucho tiempo. Te tiro un pequeño indicio, habrá un gran lapso de tiempo… mejejeje espero les guste cómo va la historia, ya en unos capis mas agregare las risas que se perdieron en estos capítulos!**

 **Emiko Noctis: Seguí tus consejos! Revise toda la historia buscando repeticiones, y creo que quedo bien! Estoy leyendo el librillo :D está muy bueno! Saque datos sobre la época, pero no estará mucho tiempo junto a Sebastián, porque pipipipipipipipipipip así que no necesito mucha info sobre esa época en especial!**

 **Húndanse en el capitulo, coman galletitas y tómense un te.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo Amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo peor de terminar una relación, ya sea de forma brusca, o de esa forma constante en la que ambas partes se aburren y dejan que el desagrado por la otra persona los consuma, es que resulta imposible desprenderse de las dudas. Siempre te preguntaras que hubiera sucedido si se hubiera resuelto antes el problema, o como se encaminara tu vida ahora que perdiste a ese alguien significativo, y no duermes pensando en esto. La respuesta fue siempre la misma, esa que nos dieron cuando tuvimos el primer desamor en nuestra adolescencia, o cuando un ser amado muere. El tiempo cura todas las heridas. Sean por el motivo que sean hechas, uno se acostumbra al dolor, hasta que este se transforma en un compañero, y ya no nos afecta.

Debo decir, que esperar a que la herida sane, es tedioso. En el día me encuentro bien, converso y paseo por la mansión. Pero en las noches el sufrimiento vuelve, quedándome a flor de piel. Y estas han sido muy solitarias, ayudan a que el corazón no olvide. Este recuerda los abrazos, los besos antes de dormir, algún desayuno en la cama, y todo lo que ya no vendrá. Todo lo que se perdió, o en algún caso, todo lo que echaron a perder.

Eso es lo que causa sufrimiento. Perder un amor y que cada noche lo recuerdes en la soledad de la habitación.

Para distraerme converso con Ciel, es un poco tirante la relación nuestra, pero hago lo posible por no enojarme y gritarle. Converso con los chicos y también me paso horas en la biblioteca, hay muchos libros interesantes y que nunca había visto. Hoy la mañana es hermosa, primaveral, el sol es suave pero suficiente como para dejarte aletargado si te sientas en donde este ilumina. Encontré un libro de Oscar Wilde, me gusta mucho el autor así que me puse a leerlo. Me senté junto a la ventana y me hundí de lleno en mi lectura, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero llego Ciel a la biblioteca diciendo que mas me valía que bajara a comer, que era demasiado delgada como para saltarme tantas comidas. Eso era verdad, no estaba comiendo bien, y tampoco me daba hambre, pero no podía obligarme a comer porque me daban nauseas. Era sorprendente que Ciel se preocupara por mi salud.

\- Apresúrate, ya está la mesa servida.

\- Déjame marcar la página, listo. Vamos a comer.

\- Oh, necesito tu ayuda. Tu sabrás responderme seguramente.- metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco algo, que pude ver porque iba arreglando mi brazo entablillado.

\- Dime ¿Qué es?

\- Cuéntame sobre esto—Levanto su mano y me mostro un objeto, que lamentablemente, conocía muy bien. Los medallones de Undertaker.

 _No llores. No llores. No llores._ \- Solo sé que fueron personas importantes para él, nunca hablamos sobre ellos. Más bien, nunca contesto mis preguntas. ¿Por qué te interesan? _Muy bien Angelique, mantente fuerte._

\- Pensé que tendría alguna pista sobre su paradero si investigaba esto. ¿Reconoces algún nombre?

\- Estos tres , Angélica Strand, Ángela Landvik y Ángel Smith.- los medallones más viejos y mas lindos fueron de mis antepasados.

\- Dime quienes fueron.

\- Estos dos, Angélica y Ángela fueron esposas suyas, primero Angélica y luego Ángela, por ultimo Ángel que fue un hijo ilegitimo.

\- ¿No reconoces ningún otro? Casualmente tu te llamas Angelique.

\- No, nunca quiso decirme. Si te preocupa mi nombre, dile a mis padres que ellos fueron quienes eligieron llamarme asi.

\- Bien, sentémonos y comamos antes de que se enfríe.

\- La comida de hoy es sopa de calabaza con un toque de jengibre como entrada, para el primer plato hay ensalada de vegetales frescos con aderezo, el segundo plato consiste en pastel de riñón y ciruelas, y como postre, pastel de frutas con crema.

\- Amo las ensaladas, son el mejor invento del hombre.

\- Señorita Angelique, permítame decirle algunos detalles que deje pasar por su condición. Una dama no se sienta a la mesa halagando su comida, y usa una servilleta en su regazo. Tampoco se sienta en la cabecera y espera a que se le asigne un lugar, generalmente en el centro de la mesa. Se dan bocados pequeños y no se usan las manos, y no se sirve la comida con los cubiertos del plato, se usan los del recipiente. Los cubiertos se usan de afuera hacia adentro. Los tenedores van a la izquierda del plato a menos que se usen en solitario, en tal caso van a la derecha, como sucede aquí.

\- ¡Oye! Conozco las reglas de etiqueta en su mayor parte. Primero usare la cuchara para la sopa, luego el tenedor de la derecha para la ensalada, y de ultimo el tenedor de la izquierda que se acompaña con el cuchillo.

\- Muy bien, aunque su comportamiento es muy inaceptable.

\- Si si, ¿Podemos empezar? Quieren que me alimente, pero cuando lo voy a hacer, ponen trabas. Ni ustedes se entienden.

\- Parece que alguien no necesita de tus indicaciones, ¿Eh, Sebastián?

\- Así parece joven amo, tengan buen provecho.

\- Para ser lo que es, lo hace bien, pensé que sería más espeluznante vivir con esa cosa. Hasta es caballeroso y sabe de etiqueta. Te ataste a un buen ejemplar.- Ambos me miraron frunciendo el ceño, lo cual me hizo reír un poco.

\- Dedícate a comer, se notan tus huesos. En la tarde deberemos atender un asunto, así que luego del almuerzo apróntate para ir a la cuidad.

Al ser zurda temporalmente, nadie me dijo nada por usar con la mano incorrecta los cubiertos, aunque notaba como Sebastián entrecerraba los ojos al ver que "las reglas de etiqueta" eran violadas. Era muy divertido hacer eso.

Luego del almuerzo subí a ponerme un vestido más elegante, y me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión, donde me esperaban Ciel y Sebastián junto al carruaje.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Sebastián debió ayudarme a subir, ya que aun moviendo el brazo izquierdo, no podía hacer fuerza con él.

\- Tienes asuntos pendientes, y cuanto antes los resuelvas, mas pronto estarás libre de problemas innecesarios.- Ciel me contesto rápida y secamente.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- En la carta especificaba que la tienda es de tu propiedad, así que iremos y tomaremos esos papeles. Si quieres le pondremos un cartel de venta.

La tienda. Nunca se me paso por la mente que era mía, y que mis pertenecías seguían allí. Era un paso muy amargo, pero el enano llevaba la razón, debía deshacerme de ataduras innecesarias. La solución era morderse la lengua, y acabar rápido con la tarea.

Cuando bajamos del carruaje me quede en blanco, no podía caminar hacia la puerta, pero no encontraba el movimiento para dirigirme al carruaje. Sebastián me tomo de la cintura y me empujo hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos mi lady, cuanto antes lo haga, menos sufrirá.

\- Cállate bastardo, estarás regocijándote con mis sentimientos.

\- No lo puedo evitar, soy un infierno de mayordomo.

\- Te olvidas de "Basura" imbécil.

Respire hondo y me encamine hacia la puerta. La abrí y no mire dentro, simplemente baje la cabeza y camine rápido hacia la escalera. Evite mirar por los pasillos, las habitaciones, si no de seguro largaba el llanto. No observar era una buena solución.

Fui hasta la que era mi habitación y agarre mis maletas y mis guitarras. Todo estaba empacado desde el día anterior al viaje en el barco. Se me erizaba la piel de estar allí, y casi me desmayo cuando note que faltaban mis botas, las busque por todos lados, cuando recordé que estaban en la habitación de Undertaker. Las había dejado allí una noche.

Baje al otro piso y le pedí a Sebastián que fuera por ellas, y que me ayudara con las maletas. Ciel estaba leyendo los papeles de propiedad de la tienda.

\- Sus maletas son muy curiosas, y tienen una movilidad excelente, el invento del mango y las ruedas es muy práctico. No reconozco estas.

\- Son guitarras, ¿Podrías ver en el resto de las habitaciones? No quiero dejar nada. Y antes de irnos, pon un cartel de venta, con la indicación de dirigirse a la mansión por consultas, por favor.

Sebastián miro por todas las habitaciones, la sala, la cocina, pero no había nada. Todo estaba en las maletas. Eran dos grandes valijas, las guitarras, y mi morral con mi laptop, teléfono y auriculares, también mis documentos y algún maquillaje.

También se colgó un cartel de venta en la puerta de la tienda, en donde se indicaba el buen estado del edificio, y que por consultas debían dirigirse a la mansión Phantomhive.

En el carruaje revise mi maleta y empecé a sacar ropa que no quería volver a usar. Entre ellos mi pijama y la campera grande con capucha, me traían, y me traerían malos recuerdos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Cuando veníamos vi que habían unos niños viviendo en la calle, y quiero darles la ropa que no use. No tirare cosas que les servirán a otros. ¡Sebastián, cuando pases por el callejón donde estaban los niños durmiendo, frena el carruaje!

\- Como ordene, mi lady.- sabía que me escucharía aunque hubiera susurrado la frase.

Cuando freno el carruaje, deje la pila de ropa doblada cerca de la puerta y me baje, luego la tome y fui donde estaban los niños. Estos estaban acostados sobre periódicos, y se tapaban con una manta llena de agujeros y mugre. Casi lloro de ver dos niños pequeños en esa situación.

\- Niños… niños despierten, tengo algo para ustedes. Miren, es ropa.- los niños me miraban con miedo, como si los hubieran maltratado muchas veces. – Es para ustedes, miren que abrigada que es. Yo ya no la uso, y no tengo a quien dársela. Hay pijamas, buzos y camperas. Lamento que no haya pantalones.

\- Muchas gracias señorita, es la primera vez que alguien nos regala algo.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- Yo soy Andrew, y él es mi hermanito Tobías.- dos niños, entre diez y doce años tendría el mayor, y el pequeño tendría siete u ocho, con pelo negro y ojos azules relumbrantes. Parecían pequeños hobbits con sus rulitos oscuros y esos ojos enormes.

\- Yo soy Angelique, les dejare unas monedas y se compran algo de comida, ¿Si? Y cuiden de que no se les lleven la ropa, quiero que se la pongan ahora mismo, así no pasan frio en la noche. Otro día los veo, adiós.

\- Adiós señorita Angelique, y muchas gracias, cuidaremos muy bien la ropa.

Por lo menos la ropa estaría siendo usada por alguien que la necesita, nunca me gusto acumular ropa que no uso. Siempre la regale o la lleve a casas de ayuda a indigentes.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto Ciel, cuando ya iba en marcha el carruaje.

\- Esa ropa era la favorita de Undertaker.- me miro con asombro, como si le hubiera dicho algo imposible de creer.- Si, aunque te parezca raro, el usaba esa campera y me quitaba mi pijama para usarlo él. _Porque era de su talle y tenía calaveras. Basta Angelique, debes ser fuerte, ya han pasado tres días, distráete y no pienses en el._

\- Como sea, todavía me debes explicaciones.

\- Cuando lleguemos a la mansión, no me siento bien.

Pase la tarde sentada debajo de un árbol, llorando. No podía evitar sentirme como la peor piltrafa en el mundo, pero también sentía enojo. Me enojaba que él hubiera tomado decisiones que nos concernían a ambos, por su parte. Él decidió que yo estaría mejor sin él, ¿Qué persona enamorada, decide alejar a su ser amado? Ninguna. Únicamente el decidía hacer eso. Espero que este sufriendo y arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esto, no quiera ser la única que sufra.

\- Angie, vamos dentro.- Maylene venía con su paso relajado, debería de haber terminado las tareas.- Tienes la cara hinchada, te traje un pañuelo porque adivine que estarías llorando.- me ofreció el pañuelo y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a la cuidad?

\- ¡Ay Maylene!- me tire a abrazarla, no pude aguantar el llanto.- ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Apenas si pude mantenerme firme cuando fui por mis cosas! Es muy injusto esto, el no decide por mí.

\- Ya ya… yo también sufrí por amor, pero el tiempo te cura. Es la respuesta que todos te darán, pero es muy cierto, al pasar el tiempo aprendes a levantarte de nuevo y seguir. Te haces fuerte a ese veneno.

\- Duele mucho… aquí, parece que me están abriendo el pecho. Pero si lo pienso en calma, me doy cuenta de que le deseo lo peor, me gustaría que estuviera destrozándose por dentro al igual que yo. Quiero que sufra como lo hago yo… aunque suene cruel decirlo.

\- Basta, no te tortures pensando en eso. Vamos dentro, es hora de la merienda, y si quieres en la noche podemos tomar té en tu balcón, tal vez un té de manzanilla te haría bien en estos momentos.

Me sentí mal todo el día, no pude merendar porque el olor de un pocillo con miel me dio asco, y me quito el apetito. Fui a la biblioteca y leí hasta la noche, cuando Ciel me llamo para hablar de algunos asuntos, y luego tome un té en mi habitación con Maylene.

Me dormí bastante rápido, y no recuerdo haber tenido algún sueño.

Al otro día Ciel partió hacia la escuela, pero no supo que Sebastián ya se encontraba allá, salió unos minutos antes muy apresurado dejando instrucciones para cumplir durante su ausencia. Empezaba la diversión.

Los chicos estaban ocupados con sus tareas, limpiando, cocinando, ordenando el jardín o lavando ropa. Tanaka tomaba te en calma.

Yo me puse un vestido más elegante… tonterías victorianas y la maldita etiqueta, y me fui a la cuidad a ver a los niños del callejón, Andrew y Tobías. Llevándome una canasta con frutas, pan y queso.

No entendía algo de lo que sucedía, notaba una falta, un espacio vacío. No sabía decir que era lo que extrañaba, aparte de cierto hombre, pero me sentía muy rara dentro de mí misma, como una desconocida en mi propio cuerpo. Al diablo, hay dos niños en la cuidad que estarán esperando por mí, ellos si me necesitan.

.

.

La tienda fue vendida tres días después de poner el cartel de venta, el comprador era un hombre que venía en busca de trabajo, y podía pagar el moderado precio que le puse al edificio. Se fue muy contento con las llaves de la casa. Y los artículos fúnebres habían sido vendidos a un local al otro lado de Londres. En este momento tenía dos bolsas con una cantidad bastante buena de monedas, las cuales ahorraría para irme a una casa propia más a futuro.

Hace una semana que el enano guardián y su demonio están en la escuela. Alguna que otra noche Sebastián ha dado una vuelta por la mansión para controlar que todo estuviera bien, aunque al haber pocas cosas para llevar a cabo, los chicos no podían hacer ningún desastre. También ha contado que está actuando como profesor supervisor, y me dijo que la respuesta de Ciel era positiva. Por primera vez en dos semanas logre una sonrisa verdadera.

.

 _\- Ah, señorita Angelique, el joven amo me ha ordenado que le dijera que la respuesta a su pedido era un sí, pero que usted será la responsable de esos niños, deberá educarlos, cuidarlos y mantenerlos a raya._

 _\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Dile que no notara que esos niños son de la calle! Hare mi mayor esfuerzo en educarlos, aunque será fácil, son inteligentes. Dale las gracias, dile que me hace muy feliz que me haya permitido traerlos, y dile también que le planteare una situación, en cuanto este de regreso en la mansión._

 _._

Estuve esperando por esa respuesta tres días, y al fin la obtuve.

Al otro día de que hable con el demonio, me levante temprano y llame al cochero, Tim, que casi me mata por levantarlo a las siete de la mañana, cuando podía dormir hasta las nueve. Púdrete Tim, tengo un asunto urgente y no puedo montar un caballo. Me llevo hasta la cuidad, específicamente a un callejón en donde dos niños dormían.

Baje como un rayo y los llame, se despertaron y me miraron con esos ojazos azules y algo entrecerrados, llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Es temprano…- Me dijo Andrew frotándose los ojos. Tobías se había dormido de nuevo.

\- ¡Obtuve permiso para que vivan conmigo! ¿Qué dicen? Es una mansión, pero hay juegos, camas grandes ¡Y pueden tener todos los dulces que quieran!

\- ¿En serio? ¿No es una mentira?

\- Claro que no Andrew, no bromearía con algo así. Hable con el amo de la mansión y dijo que sí, que ustedes pueden vivir allí. Yo seré su niñera, ¡Deberé cuidarlos y educarlos!

\- ¡Entonces sí! Toby despierta… hey, arriba, la señorita Angelique está aquí.

\- Mmmhm ¿Qué?

\- Soy yo Toby, ustedes se mudaran a la mansión en donde vivo, yo los cuidare, y te enseñare a leer y escribir. También hay muchos dulces y juguetes.

\- ¿¡Podemos Andy!? ¡Di que si, por favor!

\- Claro tonto, te desperté para decirte que nos vamos ya.

Yo no cabía en mi misma de felicidad, esos niños se había ganado mi corazón desde el primer momento. Eran huérfanos, pero Andrew pudo recibir educación y sabe leer y escribir correctamente, pero el más pequeño, Tobías, no pudo recibir mucha enseñanza debido a la muerte de sus padres.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, sus ojitos brillaban y miraban todo el lugar. Yo me sentía rebosante de alegría, algo se sentía tibio en mi pecho. Lleve a los niños a la cocina y les presente a todos. Finny quedo encantado con los niños, se puso colorado y con los ojos brillantes, feliz de tener niños pequeños a quienes cuidar. Maylene reacciono igual que yo, maternalmente, los abrazo, les hablo y les dijo que ella sería como una tía. Bard los hizo reír con un saludo militar, y Snake los asusto con sus serpientes, pero se recuperaron rápido al ver que estas se subían a sus hombros para restregar sus cabezas contra las mejillas de ellos, a forma de saludo. Tanaka se inclino un poco y siguió bebiendo te.

Después de las presentaciones, los lleve a mi habitación y les indique que dormirían allí, hasta que arregláramos una habitación para ellos. Se notaba en su mirada que estaba demasiado abrumado, aparte de felices. Era demasiado para un solo día, pero estarían mejor que durmiendo en un callejón. Los deje mirando por el balcón y llene la tina para que se dieran un baño. Lamentablemente lo necesitaban con urgencia. Cuando vieron el agua retrocedieron unos pasos, pero los mire con gracia y les ordene meterse dentro, que luego tendríamos el desayuno. Al decir esto no dudaron, se quitaron las ropas, que eran las que yo les di, y tuve que ayudarlos a meterse dentro de la bañera. Son algo pequeños, Andrew tiene la edad de Ciel, trece años, y es una cabeza más alto, Tobías tiene siete años, es una cabeza más baja que Ciel. Son muy educados y bastante inteligentes para haber pasado tres años durmiendo en las calles. Se apellidan Wadlow.

Les puse ropa que Sebastián me había indicado que podía tomar de Ciel, y bajamos a comer. Parecían otros con ropas nuevas y con la piel blanca y brillante. De grandes serian muy lindos.

El desayuno lo tomaron con demasiadas ganas, comieron pastel de chocolate, fruta, pastel de crema y frutillas, scones de queso, pan con mantequilla y un poco de salmón ahumado, y toda esa comida logro bajar por el esófago gracias a una taza de té con leche. Todos los mirábamos con estrellas en los ojos, el único niño en la mansión era el jefe, así que con Toby y Andy nos divertiríamos mucho.

El primer día fue de enseñarles la mansión y decirle donde jugar y donde no, que podían tocar y que no, donde tenían permiso de estar y donde no. Explicarles como saludar, como debían llamar la atención de alguien, como dirigirse a un adulto, como sostener los cubiertos. Aunque asimilaron todo rápidamente, en la noche recordaron por si solos como sostener los tenedores y como se usarían los cubiertos, a pesar de que solo estábamos utilizando tenedor y cuchillo.

Los tuve que obligar a bañarse otra vez, estuvieron jugando y corriendo en el jardín, y no se acostarían sucios. Si teníamos suerte, no lo harían nunca más. No metimos en mi cama, dejando a Toby en el medio, y se durmieron ellos primero. Yo me quede pensando un rato en los cambios que llegarían a mi vida, se escribía una historia nueva y completamente distinta a la anterior. Ahora si podía dar amor incondicional que estos niños no lo rechazarían ni lo despreciarían. Después de todo, el desamor se cura con amor.

.

.

 **Hello otra vez, espero les haya gustado, al final decidí nombrar, y más adelante entrara un capitulo con la escuela Weston, que será importante, y mucho mas adelante ese capítulo será revelador de cositas lindas :D**

 **Los dos niños me parecieron lindos, los agregue porque pienso que Angie merece encarrilar su amor maternal hacia algún lado, y la excusa de llevarles la ropa no deseada me pareció buena forma de hacerlos entrar. Si no les gustan, lo lamento, puedo cambiar la redacción pero mis niños serán parte de la trama. Si si si y solo si!**

 **Bien… se reciben quejas aquí debajo. Bye bye miau.**


	17. Agua para tus Heridas

**Buenas noches mis queridos lectores! Aquí yo de nuevo! He demorado mas en subir los cap, pero está bien igual, solo tenía escrito hasta el cap 14. Espero hayan adorado a los nuevos personajes, mas adelante serán los protagonistas secundarios! No tengo mucho que decir aquí arriba, solo que espero les guste :D**

 **Debo decirle a Cissy Kuran que si está leyendo esto, estoy esperando por la historia de Death Note! Jajaja**

 **.**

 **Agua para tus Heridas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Ciel y Sebastián están en la escuela Weston, desde entonces no hemos hecho muchas cosas, ayude a Maylene a limpiar a fondo la mansión y nada más, aunque con mi brazo derecho no podía hacer mucho, tenía la sensación de que atrasaba el proceso, pero evite varias caídas de Maylene, así que no fui inútil realmente. El tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando tienes algo en lo que entretenerte.

Hoy he estado con Finny toda la mañana en el jardín, es alguien muy tierno pero algo no está bien con él, dice frases extrañas, creo que estuvo secuestrado o vivió encerrado. Algo anda mal en mí, al igual que con Finny, pero no logro darme cuenta. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué es lo está bien conmigo últimamente?

También he dedicado todo mi tiempo a enseñar cosas a Toby y Andy, como etiqueta, modales, y comenzar con sus estudios. Toby debía aprender a leer y escribir, así que nos dedicamos a eso, mientras tanto Andy leía libros de historia, geografía y matemáticas. Ambos aprendían muy rápido, me sorprendieron mucho.

\- Angelique, ¿Usted vivía con alguien?- Estábamos en el jardín podando los rosales, el sol era agotador, la primavera se venía con toda la fuerza. La misma fuerza que usa Finny para cortar una rosa.

\- Finny, te he dicho que no me trates de usted. Vivía con mi prometido, ¿Por qué?- los niños también me habían preguntado por mis heridas y como llegue a la mansión.

\- Es que... aam he notado que a veces llora... y me preguntaba si vino hacia aquí porque en su casa estaba sola.

\- Me iba a casar, pero hubo una pelea y me caí por una escalera, ahora estoy soltera y con un brazo quebrado. Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.- Sentía el dolor haciéndome cosquillas en la piel, diciéndome que sigue ahí, provocando que apretara los dientes para no llorar.

\- Oh, perdón. El señor Soma y el señor Agni dijeron que hoy almorzarían aquí, ya que se aburren en la cuidad. Tu eres muy amiga de ellos ¿Cierto?

\- Si, al igual que lo soy de ti y de todos. Ustedes me ayudan mucho y me hacen reír, así que todos son mis amigos. Ven, deja eso y volvamos dentro, tomaremos algo refrescante y nos sentaremos con los demás a preparar el almuerzo.

Finny salió corriendo, con una sonrisa gigante, directo a la mansión. Yo me quede un poco rezagada, pensando en lo extraña que me sentía, pero no lo pensé mucho, me encogí de hombros y seguí a Finny en su camino. El chico tenía una chispa tan inocente y pura, que daba vida a lugares en donde solo había vacio.

Bard ya no cocinaba con lanzallamas, al menos no en mi presencia. Estábamos pelando verduras y cortando carne, cuando llegaron Soma y Agni.

\- ¡Namaste, señoras y señores!

\- Namaste a todos. Hemos traído frutas para preparar el pastel que tanto les gusta a los niños.

\- ¡Hey chicos! no se hubieran molestado, aquí hay bastantes provisiones.

\- ¡Pero estas son frutas especiales! cuéntales Agni.

\- Las compramos en el mercado, son traídas de nuestro país. Son iguales a las inglesas, pero su sabor es más puro y concentrado.

Desde el día de Pascua, Agni y Soma se convirtieron en mis amigos, son muy alegres y me contagian de a poco esa vivacidad, que sumada a la que me contagian los chicos, es una alegría constante que me van inyectando, y que poco a poco surte efecto.

Con los niños son muy buenos, cuando los conocieron los trataron con total amabilidad, y de la forma loca en que hablan con nosotros. Se muestran un poco protectores con ellos, pero los niños los adoraron desde el primer momento.

Ese día preparamos la tarta para el postre, con la fruta hindú, que eran duraznos, frutillas, y mangos. Los niños ayudaron a picar la fruta, haciendo un enchastre en sus ropas y en la mesa. Luego repasamos la limpieza y nos dedicamos a otras tareas mientras se hacia el almuerzo.

Tengo más periodos de serenidad últimamente, pero como toda persona, no estaba siempre bien. Con Soma y Agni me rio y me distraigo con los cuentos sobre su vida y su cultura. Con los chicos de la mansión hablo mucho, pero no de temas personales, únicamente con Maylene lo hago, y rara vez con Finny, alguna vez Tanaka me aconsejo o me contuvo cuando me encontró llorando en el jardín, me hizo pensar bien hacia donde encaminaría mi vida y como lo afrontaría, ya que ahora debía mirar por mas personas aparte de mi misma.

Mis niños me tratan con mucho amor, Toby es muy amoroso, cuando me ve triste me abraza y me dice que él me curara las nanas del corazón. Andy es muy protector, como un padre, me dice que nadie me volverá a lastimar, que él me va a cuidar como yo cuido de ellos. Serán unos excelentes padres, cuando deban cuidar a sus hijos.

Luego del almuerzo, en donde el grupo formado por Soma, Agni, Finny, Snake, Andy y Toby se dedicaron a sacar sonrisas a todos con bromas y frases tontas, nos sentamos en la sombra de un árbol. Nos llevamos la tarta de fruta para comer allí.

\- Andy, en la tarde practicaras multiplicaciones y divisiones, con divisores y multiplicadores de tres cifras, y tu Toby, deberás leer un cuento, ¿Si?- le dije a este último, pasándole un trozo de la tarta. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y se relamía los labios.

\- Si Angie, ¿Qué cuento leeré? Quiero uno divertido.

\- Buscaremos uno divertido entonces.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? Yo sé todas esas cosas, puedo darles una mano a estos enanos.- dijo Soma, rascándole la cabeza a Andy.

\- Ah Soma, el que necesita ayuda es Toby, yo hago bien las cuentas. Y no me digas enano, dentro de algunos años tendré tu altura.

\- Hahaha pobre iluso, dime hermano mayor. Te falta mucho todavía para tener mi altura, enano.

\- ¡Deja de decirle enano!- Todos miramos a Toby que se lanzo a pegarle con sus pequeños puños a Soma, el cual se reía mientras lo sostenía.

\- ¡Toby! ¡Ven aquí! Si le pegas lo dejaras mas atontado.- Todos nos reímos con el comentario que hice.

\- Pero no deja de molestar a Andy.- Toby me miro haciendo un puchero, me hizo derretir por dentro. Tuve que respirar hondo para no desmayarme allí mismo de la adorable que se veía.

\- Hahahahaha el más enano es malo. Si quieres podemos leer un libro sobre mi cultura, hay cuentos muy lindos que me leían de niño.

\- Pero si me dices enano otra vez te golpeare. ¿Sobre qué hablan esos cuentos?- Toby no podía con su condición, quería ser tratado como un mayor, pero su curiosidad infantil le brotaba a manantiales por los poros.

\- Vamos dentro, los deje en la biblioteca hace un tiempo.- Se fueron hacia la mansión, mientras yo los veía con una sensación extraña, como si viera a un hermano mayor para mis niños, al igual que con Finny. Parecía como si de la noche a la mañana se hubieran encontrado cuatro hermanos que no se conocían entre sí. Salvo Andrew y Tobias.

\- Señorita Angelique, ¿No quiere ayuda con los niños? Podemos ayudarla con sus estudios, hasta podemos enseñarle música o nuestro dialecto.- me dijo Agni, mirando como Soma se alejaba con Toby correteándole alrededor.

\- Hahahaha ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que me digas Angie! No es necesario Agni, por ahora lo llevo bien, son inteligentes así que comprenden bastante rápido las lecciones. Por otro lado, yo sé tocar guitarra, pero con el brazo así no puedo ni ponerme un broche en el pelo. Sería lindo que aprendieran otro idioma, no sabemos a dónde los llevara la vida de grandes.

Luego de esa frase, nos hundimos en el silencio, disfrutando la sombra. A diferencia de Oscar, Emily, Wordsworth, Wilde, Webster, Dan, Keats y Bronte, que estaban esparcidas por el patio tomando sol. Las serpientes de Snake… aun me asombran su capacidad de comunicación.

Estuvimos conversando por un largo rato, sobre donde vivió Snake, como Sebastian encontró a Maylene, lo que fue de la vida de Finny. Hasta que llego la hora de volver dentro y limpiar lo que estuviera sucio. Pasar el plumero, pulir la madera de los muebles, barrer los pasillos, las salas, y cerrar ventanas. Yo soy algo así como la excepción a la regla, así que no hago nada de eso, ahora solo me dedico a los chicos, los cuales están en la biblioteca con las narices hundidas en libros.

\- Veo que están muy entretenidos, ¿Necesitan ayuda en algo?

\- Aquí Angie, no entiendo como obtengo el resultado en la multiplicación.- me llamo Andy, que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana, era el mejor asiento de la biblioteca.

\- Es sencillo, dame el lápiz que te hago una ejemplo.- le explique cómo se hacia ese tipo de multiplicación, la cual entendió rápidamente. Se lo veía frenético por hacerlo el mismo, así que le devolví el lápiz y lo deje haciendo sus tares. Pero rápidamente levanto la cabeza y me hablo.

\- No lograba entenderlo con la explicación del libro, pero ahora si puedo hacer los ejercicios ¡Muchas gracias Angie!- me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su deber.

No pude resistirme y acariciarle en la cabeza. Tiene el pelo un poco enrulado, pero muy suave gracias a los cuidados que le estábamos dando. Tiene las mismas características que Ciel, pelo negro, ojos azules, piel blanca. Difieren en la complexión y el pelo de Ciel tiene un tono más azulado que el de Andy, que es negro azabache como mi propio pelo.

Realmente me sentía muy feliz con los niños. Ellos estaban llenando el vacío que tenía en mi corazón, satisfacen mi instinto maternal. Pero aun así no llenan todavía el hueco que dejo cierto hombre. En las noches, ya que aun dormían en mi cama, Toby me abrazaba. Últimamente lo hacia todas las noches. Primero fue un acercamiento, luego me agarraba la mano, y ahora de último, se me abrazaba al cuello. ¡Creo que la semana siguiente ya me usara de almohada! Pero nunca tuve unas noches tan tranquilas, sin sueños de ningún tipo, no existían los recuerdos de alguna vida anterior, ni hombres desleales, ni familias ambiciosas. Solamente paz.

Pensando esto, no note que Andy me miraba fijo, había dejado de leer y me estaba estudiando con los enormes ojos que tiene.

\- ¿Otra vez piensas en él?

\- Pensaba en lo feliz que me hacen tú y tu hermano.

\- Pero sigues triste por tu ex prometido.

\- Eres muy perceptivo, Andrew. No importa, ya lo superare, han pasado tres semanas únicamente.

\- No quiero ser un reemplazo… ¿No lo somos?

\- ¿¡Como se te ocurre eso!? ¡Yo los quiero como una madre! Ustedes son mis hijos de corazón, no son ningún tipo de reemplazo. Mételo en esa cabeza enrulada, ¿Si?

\- Esta bien… ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- ¿Cómo negarse a una cara tan linda? ¡Si hasta parecía un cachorrito! Abrí mi brazo, indicándole que si quería el abrazo. Lo pude abrazar solo con el brazo izquierdo, pero eso no es problema porque el derecho ya no me duele, únicamente me molesta.

\- Andrew, ustedes están aquí porque no podía permitir que vivieran en la situación en la que estaban. Nunca, NUNCA creas que ustedes son un reemplazo.

Me miro fijo por unos segundos, antes de acomodarse y seguir con su lectura de matemáticas. Levante la cabeza buscando a Soma y Toby, ya que había mucho silencio desde hacía unos minutos, pero no estaban allí.

Salí al pasillo y me fui a buscar a ese par. Conociendo al joven hindú, estaría en la sala tirado en los sillones. Acostumbraba quedarse horas allí, leyendo o tocando algún instrumento. Todavía no lo había visto en persona, pero los he escuchado tocar algunas melodías extrañas. A Soma y a Agni.

Que sorpresa encontrar a los chicos sentados en el jardín, abajo del mismo árbol del mediodía, leyendo un libro. Totalmente concentrados. No los moleste, me di la vuelta y volví a entrar a mansión.

Adentro me encontré con Maylene, que corría con una escoba.

\- ¡Te volverás a tropezar! ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- Olvide cerrar las ventanas del piso superior, y ya es muy tarde, me falta barrer los pasillos.

\- Yo cierro las ventanas, tú barre. ¿Cuales debo cerrar?

\- El estudio, la sala de reuniones, la sala de juegos, y todo ese pasillo, el corredor sur ya está listo. Ve tú, yo debo hacer un encargo a Snake antes que nada.

\- Ok.

Me dirigí al segundo piso, me tome algo de tiempo para mirar algún cuadro que había por allí. Ciel era muy parecido a su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre. La primer habitación era la sala de juegos, donde estaba la mesa de ajedrez, el billar, y algún otro entretenimiento, cerré las ventanas y me fui al estudio del niño. Allí estaba todo muy ordenado, había carpetas con distintos nombres, todas bien puestas en estantes.

También había una caramelera, llena de ricos dulces. Agarre tres y me quede unos minutos parada allí, frente al escritorio, mientras comía mi caramelo. Nunca había sentido tantas ansias de comer algo dulce, apenas vi esa caramelera, necesite tomar un caramelo. Aunque, comer algunos mas no dañaba a nadie, así que agarre otro puñado y me los comí sentada en el marco de la ventana.

Comiendo caramelos y disfrutando de la brisa, me puse a divagar un poco. En eso, volvió a mi mente la charla con Ciel, la noche anterior a la partida hacia la Weston High. Todavía daban vueltas en mi cabeza las palabras que intercambiamos, cuando me pidió explicaciones de mi poder y todas las cosas extrañas que el notaba.

.

.

 _\- Pienso que no me creerías si te lo cuento, pero lo hare, en devolución a los cuidados que estoy recibiendo. Me llamo Angelique Brown, y el día trece de septiembre cumpliré veinticinco años. Hasta ahí conoces. Mi poder… bien, esa es la parte extraña._

 _\- ¡Cuéntame! No tengo toda la noche, Sebastian trae pastel, de chocolate._

 _\- Mis padres son dueños de un laboratorio, pero un tipo de laboratorio que se enfoca en una cierta área, el cerebro humano. Ellos habían investigado que si exponían ratas, a ciertos rayos y ondas, estos proveían a los roedores, cambios en su inteligencia, y un desarrollo anormal en ciertas partes del cerebro._

 _\- ¿Rayos y ondas?_

 _\- Ya te explicare eso. Mis padres estaban cegados por la ambición y me tomaron como sujeto de prueba, porque mi cerebro tiene un lóbulo un poco grande y más desarrollado que el promedio. Me metieron a una cámara, y hasta ahí recuerdo. Pase mi infancia viendo como las cosas se rompían a mi alrededor cuando lloraba, o como en momentos de enojo, los muebles se agrietaban, a veces llegando a estallar._

 _\- No entiendo, ¿Tus padres investigaban en ratas, y decidieron probar contigo? ¿Con rayos? ¿De qué tipo?_

 _\- No lo sé, era una cámara blanca muy luminosa, y tenía paneles que me quemaron la espalda._

 _\- No he sabido de laboratorios haciendo esas cosas. Sebastian, ¿Tu has sabido algo?_

 _\- No joven amo, pero tengo la sospecha de que la señorita esta omitiendo una parte de su historia. La más interesante, deberé suponer._

 _\- No lo estoy omitiendo, lo contare al final. Los experimentos de mis padres buscaban aumentar el porcentaje de uso del cerebro, ya que un humano no usa el cien por ciento de su materia gris, también hay personas que no usan ninguna parte de su cerebro, en fin, los estudios que me hicieron años después de los experimentos, revelaron que mi cerebro usa el noventa y cuatro por ciento de su capacidad total, aunque el veintiocho por ciento se usa en la parte inconsciente._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? No se puede ver a simple vista como trabaja el cerebro._

 _\- Con maquinas si se puede, entre ellas un ecógrafo y un tomógrafo._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me tomas el pelo?_

 _\- Bueno, en el año dos mil quince, son de uso médico muy común._

 _\- ¿Cómo has dicho…?_

 _\- Dos mil quince, en dicho año se usan con fines médicos, y se puede registrar la actividad y apariencia del cerebro con ellos._

 _\- No bromees. Ya es tarde, buenas noches._

 _\- Ciel, yo nací en mil novecientos noventa, aquí en Londres. Por algún motivo, mi poder me trajo hacia el pasado, lo único que sé es que aparecí cerca de… ah Undertaker, aparecí frente a él porque nuestras almas están muy entrelazadas, son gemelas. Eso es todo lo que se._

 _\- Es imposible. No hay forma de viajar en el tiempo._

 _\- Pues díselo a mi súper cerebro._

 _\- Joven amo, ella no miente. La primera vez que la conocí tuve una sensación diferente a las que me provocan todas la almas cercanas. Tu dices nacer en ciento y un años, pero tu alma es antigua, ¿Estoy equivocado?_

 _\- No, según Undertaker, naci alrededor del año 990 dc , en Noruega._

 _\- Eso es, debo decir que es un alma muy atractiva, la edad que tiene le confiere una exquisitez única. Y sobre su poder, no creo que sea imposible joven amo, su don trabaja sobre la energía y las moléculas de cada cuerpo y objeto. Es una teletransportacion a gran escala lo que la hizo viajar._

 _\- O sea… que realmente tu vienes del futuro. Cuéntame sobre Inglaterra._

 _\- No, solo te diré que está muy bien, en demasiados aspectos. La reina actual es tataranieta de Victoria, y es muy querida. Suficiente con eso. Y es cierto lo que dice él sobre mi poder, controlo esos aspectos._

 _\- Bien, ¿Qué cosas haces con ese poder tuyo?_

 _\- Hasta ahora, puedo mover, romper y sostener objetos y cuerpos, pero también puedo manipular mentes, crear ilusiones, ver y modificar recuerdos, puedo meterme y hablar en tu cabeza._

 _\- Hazlo, quiero verlo._

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- Estoy esperando._

 _\- No… No._

.

.

¡Eso es lo que me faltaba! Mi poder no está, de alguna forma se fue. No me molesta, simplemente lo siento en falta, aunque no creo que esto sea definitivo. Los cambios en mi cerebro son los que me conceden mi poder, dudo que este haya desaparecido, aunque odiaría si vuelve. Ni que me importara mucho tenerlo o no… ¡Bueno si! no quiero que vuelva, me asusto toda mi vida tener ese don conmigo, ahora estoy liberada. Es un alivio.

Me baje de la ventana, agarre mas caramelos y me fui a cerrar el resto.

\- ¿Cerraste todas las ventanas con el seguro? Se asoma una tormenta en el horizonte.- me encontré con Maylene bajando las escaleras.

\- Si, ¿Quieres un caramelo?- le ofrecí caramelos del niño rico.

\- ¡Esos son del joven amo! ¡Devuélvelos o nos matara!- retire mi mano y la mire con el ceño fruncido, no pensaba dejar esos caramelos tan deliciosos.

\- ¡El niño tiene una fabrica para el solo! Un puñado de caramelos no los echara en falta.

\- ¿Cuántos tomaste?

\- ¿Cuántos caben en la caramelera?

\- Aaajj nos va a matar, pero tienes razón. Cuando el amo vuelva, esos caramelos estarán vencidos.

\- ¿Viste? Aparte de que no resistí, los vi tan solos en el frasco… parecían hablarme, me decían "Cómenos, ven por nosotros Angelique" así que les hice caso. Son unos caramelos deliciosos, no me arrepiento.

\- Vamos a preparar una merienda, estas de buen humor, ¿Es por los niños? Ellos son una luz, sí que lo son.

\- Si, ellos me ayudan bastante y me hacen muy feliz. Aunque Andy creyó que eran un reemplazo de él.

\- Oh… cuéntame más.

Nos fuimos caminando lento hasta la cocina, conversando sobre los chicos, de la situacion en la biblioteca, como convivían con los demás y lo bien que se adaptaron a la vida en esa casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cocina y la abrimos, un olor demasiado dulce se extendió por el aire, haciéndome ahogar.

\- ¡PUAJJJ! AGH…- tuve que darme vuelta y correr hacia el patio, el olor me dio tanto asco que sentí que vomitaría allí mismo. En cuanto llegue al pasto me tire al suelo, respirando hondo e intentando contener las nauseas que ese maldito olor me provoco. Era un olor a azúcar quemada, pero demasiado denso. Como si lo tuviera pegado a la nariz. La misma sensación que comer mucha mermelada. Empalagoso.

\- ¡Angie! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Finny venia corriendo seguido por Agni.

\- ¡Señorita Angelique lo lamento! Estaba haciendo caramelo para una tarta de manzana. – Atrás llegaron Bard, Snake y Maylene.

\- Vaya, después de todo, cuando yo cocinaba nadie salía a vomitar.

\- ¡Cállate Bard! ¿Quieres agua?

\- ¡Ese olor era realmente asqueroso! dice Emily. ¡Yo también me siento mareado! Dice Keats.

\- Ya me siento bien, ese olor era muy fuerte y me tomo desprevenida. Aparte de que comí dulces, sumando ese olor, fue suficiente de cosas dulces por hoy. Iré a tomar un baño.- Me levante con un poco de dificultad y me fui hacia mi habitación.

Recuerdo que me bañe, y luego me acosté a descansar. Nada más.

.

 _De nuevo. Otra vez me encuentro en este bosque. ¿Cuántas veces estuve aquí? No lo sé, sé que he venido muchas veces, tantas que ya no es extraño estar aquí. Únicamente es sorprendente._

 _Mi árbol. Ese es el árbol bajo el cual quiero vivir, junto a este claro. No entiendo porque el clima siempre es cálido, y al amanecer. Aquí siempre amanece. Con un nuevo día, este mundo se renueva constantemente, ¿Porqué muere constantemente? Qué extraño pensamiento._

 _Sé que cuando siga hacia la línea que lleva hacia la salida del bosque me encontrare con él. Siempre está allí, esperando detrás del árbol con un hoyo. Todas las veces corro tras él pero nunca logro alcanzarlo. El me esquiva, se esconde de mi._

 _Siempre es lo mismo._

 _Allí esta, escondido tras el árbol con un agujero. Sé que aunque vaya hacia él, no lo atrapare._

 _No puedo evitarlo, aun sabiendo que no podre llegar, corro hacia donde se encuentra. Lo necesito conmigo, quiero que este junto a mí._

 _Nuevamente se escurre como arena entre los dedos._

 _Sigo corriendo, llorando y llamándole, que me espere, que no me abandone como lo ha hecho las veces anteriores. Él se detiene a la orilla del bosque, mientras amanece por trigésima vez. Pero esta vez no hay viento._

 _El viento que siempre impide que tome su mano no sopla. Cuando noto esto, corro aun mas rápido, pero a centímetros de él me freno. El no me mira, siempre oculto bajo una capucha, tapándose con una capa larga hasta el suelo._

 _Acerco mi mano con miedo, aun puede pasar que se deshaga en cenizas, pero si no sopla el viento, esto no ocurrirá._

 _Me cuesta creer lo que veo. El me está mirando, ahora lo noto. Bajo la capucha y el pelo, sus ojos verdes y amarillos que me observan._

 _\- Angie… - el me habla. Me cuesta procesar esto, pero reacciono lo suficientemente rápido como para agarrar rápidamente su mano._

 _Error._

 _Apenas lo toque, la escena cambio totalmente. Algo que por las sensaciones que me provoca, logro reconocer._

 _Me siento incomoda, no puedo moverme. Mi lado derecho esta entumecido… un momento, ¿Este es…?_

 _\- Se que es cobarde que haga esto, pero no podría hacerlo si tu estas mirándome.- ¿A qué se refiere?- Nunca quise que terminaras así, esto es mi culpa, créeme que sufro al verte en este estado y saber que podría haberse evitado.- No entiendo de que me habla.- Se que vas a sufrir, pero debes de saber que yo también lo hare, el sufrimiento no será todo para ti, no es correcto.- Intento hablar pero no puedo, mi garganta está seca.- Yo cargare con el peso de mis actos, los que te llevaron a estar así, y los que te dolerán en un futuro. También el peso de la cobardía que supone hacer esto que hago en este mismo momento, y con el dolor de dejarte. Cargare con todo. No puedo decir que me arrepiento, se que estarás bien. Solo debes olvidarme… yo por mi parte no podre olvidarte, pero para ti será lo mejor, no soportaría saber que luego de meses aun sufres por esto.- ¿¡De que carajos está hablando este hombre!? Para peor no puedo abrir los ojos, los tengo pegados.- Perdón por esto, perdóname y olvídame, Angelique.- Ahora si lo veo, pude abrir mis ojos, veo como se me acerca y me deja un beso en los labios. Casi siento como tiemblo, ¡El me beso! Pero… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué se va? Ay dios… dime que no es…- Adiós amor. Te amo, siempre lo hare._

 _\- No… por favor…- mi voz sale como un susurro forzado, no tengo fuerzas para hablar. Se detuvo en el umbral, girando un poco su cabeza para mirarme. Luego se va. Yo siento como una oscuridad me traga, como un pozo profundo por donde caigo._

 _Vuelvo a estar en el bosque, precisamente en el claro que tanto me gusta, y veo que el esta mirándome de frente, parado en el borde del circulo de arboles. Apenas doy un paso y él se va. Directo hacia el borde del bosque, donde siempre amanece._

 _No me cuesta alcanzarlo, pero cuando estoy a su lado, se voltea, mirándome._

 _\- Adiós Angelique.- y se deshace en cenizas. Dejándome allí, como siempre lo hace. Y me pongo a llorar y gritar, al igual que todas las veces que se fue._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¿Qué no ves que no te olvido…? Yo aun te amo… maldito bastardo. Yo te amo._

.

Me despierto llorando, y totalmente sudada. Los niños están durmiendo, pero no quiero despertarlos con los llantos que me están haciendo ahogar, así que me levanto y me voy. Corro hasta la puerta que da al jardín, salgo y corro hasta el árbol. Allí me tiro al suelo, quedando medio sentada y con la respiración agitada y entrecortada por los lamentos, que ahora eran casi gemidos..

Llore, llore mucho sentada abajo del árbol. No había nadie a quien pudiera despertar, así que no había necesidad de tragarse los llantos y morderse la lengua.

Llorar… las lagrimas son agua, agua fresca que nos limpia, ¿Por eso he llorado tanto? ¿Mi cuerpo está limpiando el amor que se perdió? Duele limpiar… ¿El corazón? ¿El alma? ¿El cerebro con los recuerdos de tiempos pasados? ¿Qué es lo que limpian las lagrimas? No importa, lo relevante es que duele, es un dolor constante esperar que se limpien todos esos recuerdos y sentimientos que ahora son una enfermedad.

Me quede allí, mirando la luna mientras mis lagrimas caían, limpiando al parasito que me está comiendo por dentro. No noto la limpieza, a mi parecer, sigo tan quebrada y destrozada como el primer día. El que invento esa frase, nunca debe de haber sufrido por amor, y si lo hizo era muy optimista.

No sé cuando amaneció, y tampoco sé cuando alguien me llevo a mi cama. Hasta ahí mis recuerdos pudieron registrar alguna cosa.

.

.

 **Si leyeron el cap del circo, donde Will recoge el alma de Joker, el 9 de febrero, se harán una idea con la fecha en donde apareció Angelique en el cementerio. En la primer semana de marzo. Aquí estamos en la primer semana de mayo, y casi un mes desde el tema del barco. En el cap 10 hice una referencia a este tema, ellas ultimas líneas.**

 **Los nombres de las serpientes son los que han nombrado a lo largo del manga.**

 **Espero que les gusten los niños! Bye bye!**


	18. El Salvavidas De Tu Corazón

**Holas! Aquí Teddy Bear, trayéndoles un nuevo cap! (Teddy ven aquí!) jm jm… Bien, quería comentarles que no he subido cap con Undertaker porque estoy trabajando en ellos, es un personaje difícil de escribir, tiene una perspectiva muy "especial" y la forma en la que se expresa no es fácil de escribir tampoco. No desesperen que ya va a venir nuestro protagonista!**

 **(No hay agradecimientos?)**

 **(No Teddy, sabes bien que no, para que vuelves a preguntar lo mismo?)**

 **(No les diras que Undertaker entrara luego de ¡!)**

 **(CALLAAAA!)**

 **Húndanse en el mundo mágico de la imaginación, ayudándose con esta historia.**

 **.**

 **El Salvavidas De Tu Corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me desperté con un dolor muscular increíble. Sentía como si un camión me hubiera aplastado. Note que estaba vestida con un camisón blanco, también que había medicinas en la mesa de luz, y una vasija de agua con una montaña de paños húmedos a su lado. Definitivamente hay algo raro.

\- ¿Maylene?- estaba todo muy silencioso, no se escuchaba ningún rumor, ni siquiera los niños estaban en la habitación. Con bastante esfuerzo logre bajarme de la cama, tenía la sensación de que la cabeza se me caería y saldría rodando tranquilamente. Salí al pasillo y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

En la cocina me recibieron con saludos y gritos. Maylene, Soma, Agni, Bard y los niños me arrastraron de nuevo a la habitación. Finny y Tanaka solo me saludaron con un gesto extraño, y Snake y sus serpientes me dijeron que debería volver a mi habitación.

\- ¿¡Como te atreves a levantarte!?

\- Soma no grites, me duele la cabeza.

\- Angie, no deberías haberte levantado. No debiste, no.- me dijo Maylene, los niños iban delante, y ni me miraban. Bard me llevaba cargando y como siempre, largaba insultos y rezongos para todas partes.

\- ¿¡Sabes que tuvimos que pasar noches en vela!? Y tú te levantas así como así. ¡Haciendo esto lograras que debamos pasar más noches velando por ti!

\- No lo sabía Bard, explícame.

\- Señorita Angie usted estuvo con fiebre por cuatro días. Estuvo durmiendo bajo la lluvia toda la madrugada del martes. Hasta que el niño Toby no la encontró en la cama y con sus gritos despertó a toda la mansión, no supimos su desaparición hasta ese momento. La tormenta llego alrededor de las tres de la mañana y usted durmió bajo ella hasta las seis con cuarenta.

\- Les pido disculpas, tuve un sueño muy feo y salí a tomar aire.- Bard me dejo en la cama, y me ayudo a taparme.- Estuve reflexionando sobre la vida, y me quede dormida. Ni siquiera note la tormenta.

\- Esa misma tarde te comente que se anunciaba una tormenta en el horizonte, Angie.- Maylene estaba a mi lado, ajustando las vendas del brazo. Estaban todas flojas y sentía una molestia en ambos huesos, por encima y por debajo del codo.

\- Lo lamento, necesitaba tomar aire. ¿Me traerían algo para comer? Si hay algo dulce mejor, futa, chocolate, o algún dulce de Ciel. Y él te lo quiero con leche y miel.

Me miraron con cara de asombro, pero sentía ganas de comer cosas dulces, como frutillas, pastel, o caramelos. ¿No dicen que hay darle azúcar a la vida?

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta me hizo salir de mis divagues sobre los azucares.

\- Andy, Toby, ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Agni y Soma nos han ayudado a estudiar. Queremos saber algo, ¿Nos contarías?

\- Si claro. Pregunten.

\- Tuviste delirios por la fiebre, y decías cosas sin sentido. Nombraste un barco, un tal "Undertaker", y algo sobre un "poder". ¿Qué son esas cosas?- mierda… son bastante inteligentes estos dos, debo cuidar lo que diga en un futuro.

\- Mi ex pareja me pidió casamiento en un barco, él era el dueño de la funeraria que estaba a unas calles del callejón en donde ustedes dormían, y con poder tal vez me referí a la fuerza para lograr algo. No lo sé niños, si eran delirios puedo haber dicho muchas cosas.

\- ¿¡El loco de la funeraria era tu prometido!? Me daba miedo, ¡Pero nos regalo ropa!

\- Lo conocimos si, el nos regalo unas mantas, pero otros niños mas grandes las robaron. Era tenebroso.

\- No dudo de que les haya regalado mantas, el tenia afición a regalarle a todo ser vivo que se cruzara en su camino.

\- ¿En serio?- Toby estaba acostado a mi lado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo izquierdo, mientras Andy estaba sentado a mi derecha, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

\- Si, tuvo un abrigo que tenía una pequeña descostura en un bolsillo, y lo uso para hacer un nido a una pareja de cuervos.

\- Guau, eso sí es extraño.

Extraño.

Esa palaba podría describir cada aspecto y cada persona que hay en mi vida. Desde mis familia, pasando por mis amigos, hasta llegar a mi ex prometido y Ciel. Mi propia definición es "extraña". En un diccionario de personas, yo estaría detallada como: "Dícese de una chica extraña que no entiende el mundo, a su vez, éste no la entiende a ella." Si, es bastante acertado.

\- El era bastante peculiar, sin dudas.

Mi desayuno/merienda, me lo trajeron Finny y Snake diez minutos después. Había pastel de chocolate, mermeladas, tostadas, frutas frescas y te con leche, con el pocillo de miel al costado.

\- Te trajimos todo, ya que no sabemos que podrías querer para acompañar el té.

\- Eso es mucha azúcar, dice Oscar. Cierto, te enfermaras, dice Bronte.

\- Haha gracias chicos, creo que comeré un poco de todo, estoy muy hambrienta. ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Viernes, luego de la tormenta del lunes los días han sido algo frescos. ¡Pero el jardín está muy verde!

\- ¿Han sabido algo del niño?- les pregunte mientras comía del pastel de chocolate. Convide a todos pero nadie quiso comer.

\- ¿Del joven amo?- le asentí a Finny con un gesto.- Sebastián vino hace un par de noches, nos comento que el joven amo está bien. También paso a verte, y nos dijo que en una semana deberías quitarte esos puntos. Conoció a los niños y se asombro de su educación.

\- ¿¡El los vio!?- mire a Toby y Andy rápidamente, provocando que se rieran por girar tan rápido mi cabeza.- ¿Les dijo algo malo o intimidante?

\- No, se presento y nada más.

\- A mi no me gusto, tiene los ojos rojos.- Pobre Toby… tiene una forma de hablar que me hace olvidar su edad, tan solo tiene ocho años. Es algo obvio el hecho de que se asustaría con el infierno de mayordomo que es Sebastián.

\- Es una característica muy rara. En el pasado mataron a mucha gente con ese color de ojos por creer que estaban poseídos por demonios.

\- ¿¡En serio!?- Me miro con una cara muy graciosa, y yo aproveche para jugar con su curiosidad.

\- Si, también había personas con ojos amarillos, también los mataron por creer que eran hombres lobo. Las sociedades de antes eran muy ignorantes y crédulas. Puedes leer un libro de historia y buscar esta información.

\- ¡Si! ¿Me acompañas, Andy?

\- Vamos, cuando la cena este lista te la traeremos Angie, no falta mucho tiempo para esta. -Se despidieron todos los demás, diciéndome que descansara.

En la cena hablare con todos sobre una idea que tengo, desde que llegaron los niños que da vueltas en mi cabeza. Tal vez sea algo apresurado, pero quiero hacerlo y salir delante de una vez por todas. Y ya era hora de quitarme esos puntos, me dan mucha picazón.

Termine mi merienda con malestar, sentía la boca pastosa de tanta azúcar. No reniego, estaba todo delicioso, pero la sensación en mi boca sigue allí por más que diga que todo estuvo muy rico. Un baño arreglara todo, un bello y relajante baño en agua caliente. Oh si.

Estuve en la tina hasta que el agua se enfrió, luego me vestí, notando como el vestido me apretaba un poco. Casi me desmayo, es inaceptable que engorde, todas estas comidas me están afectando. Volveré a mi alimentación normal, sin grasas, esto es culpa de esos pasteles que hace Agni, y de la carne asada de Bard. Ellos estarán a dieta junto a mí, por desconsiderados.

Cuando la hora de la cena llego, los niños vinieron a buscarme a la habitación.

Ya en la cocina les hable sobre mi decisión.

\- Chicos, estuve pensándolo, y no quiero quedarme a vivir en la mansión. Quiero rehacer mi vida y aquí no podre. He pensando en trabajar con Nina, si ella está de acuerdo, después de todo yo también sé confeccionar ropa. En cuanto pueda me comprare una casa y me iré con los niños. Aunque ellos recién se están enterando… ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se irían a vivir conmigo?- Me costó llegar a esa decisión, desde el día de Pascua, cuando Nina vistió a todos para el juego se me cruzo esa idea en la mente, de trabajar con ella o poner una tienda en algún lado de la ciudad. Quiero vivir por mí misma, tener una casa y darles un futuro a los chicos, hasta podría usar la influencia de Ciel y llevarlos a Weston High.

Las reacciones no esperaron ni medio segundo para reventar como una olla hirviendo.

\- ¡Claro que si!

\- ¡Quiero una casa con un patio gigante!

\- ¿Cómo que te irás?

\- ¡No dejaremos que te vayas! ¡Juro por la diosa Kali que deberás pasar por encima de mí!

\- ¿¡Cómo que quieres irte!? ¿¡No piensas en todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!? No quiero perder a otro camarada. Me niego.

\- Eso es muy valiente, dice Oscar. Me alegro por ti, dice Emily. Me siento feliz por ti, dice Snake, dice Oscar.

\- Angie, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, desde que formamos esta amistad. Si es lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo.

\- Gracias Maylene. Finny, Soma, Bard, necesito empezar de nuevo, estuve a punto de tocar fondo y ahora que estoy saliendo a flote, atrapare cualquier oportunidad que me haga llegar a la superficie. Oscar, Emily y Snake, gracias por entenderme. Comprendan que necesito irme, tengo que armarme a mi misma otra vez. No puedo estar aquí quieta mientras los recuerdos de todo se estancan en mi mente, necesito una rutina que me permita olvidar más rápido. Aunque si me mudo, todos serán bienvenidos, será como su segunda casa.

\- Señorita Angie nos sentimos muy felices por usted. Si a su corazón le hace bien, recibirá todo nuestro apoyo.

\- Quiero un abrazo.- Apenas termine la frase se levantaron todos y me fueron abrazando con fuerza contenida, mis niños, Maylene, Agni, Finny, Soma, Bard, Snake y sus snakes, que se me enroscaron en el cuello y restregaban sus cabezas en mis mejillas con demasiada dulzura. El ultimo en abrazarme fue Tanaka.

\- Me hace muy feliz que haya encontrado su camino. Las heridas del corazón sanan solas y a su tiempo, pero si hay amor tratando esa herida, éstas sanaran más rápido aún.- No pude evitar llorar cuando me dijo eso. Sus frases ocasionales causaban ese efecto en mí. Me decía lo que necesitaba escuchar para reaccionar y tomar las riendas de las distintas situaciones.

\- Gracias a ti, tus consejos me hicieron pensar y mirar por el futuro. ¿La cena ya esta lista?

\- Hahahaha se nota que estar enferma te dio bastante apetito. Siéntate que ya sale del horno.- Me dijo Bard.

Allí era muy feliz, tenía una pequeña familia. Tanaka sería el abuelo. Agni y Maylene los mayores responsables. Bard el tío rezongón y buena onda. Snake el que no habla, el resto serian los niños y adolescentes bulliciosos.

La cena fue pollo con vegetales al horno. Estaba muy rico, pero debía decirles que cambiaria mi dieta. Y como siempre, nos quedamos conversando un rato antes de limpiar.

\- A partir de mañana no comeré cosas con grasa, como este pollo u otras carnes. Soy bailarina, ¡No puedo perder la figura!

\- Esta bien, mañana te prepararemos algo distinto. Pero también deberás dejar de comer pasteles y chocolates.

Maldita Maylene que conoce mi punto débil.

\- Ok.- limpie mi plato y me quede recostada al hombro de Finny, que a su vez estaba apoyando su cabeza en la pared. Parecíamos fichas de domino volcadas. Me sentía pesada, comí demasiado y muy rápido. También deberé ponerme las zapatillas de baile y hacer algo de ejercicio, correr un poco y algunos abdominales. Sino cuando use las zapatillas de punta los pies se me quebraran por tanto peso.

Está decidido. Mañana empezare a ponerme en forma otra vez.

Me levante, salude a todos y me fui a dormir, arrastrando a los niños, que querían quedarse conversando. Ni pensarlo, ya eran las nueve y ellos debían bañarse. Andy está entrando en esa etapa de cambio de la niñez a la adolescencia, tiene periodos rebeldes, debo contenerme de gritarle que se bañe y no me joda.

A pesar de eso, se bañaron bastante rápido. Ya están roncando en la cama. Casi me duermo mientras esperaba por ellos para apagar las velas, como sea, ya estamos los tres acostados. Listos para soñar.

.

.

 _\- Angie, amiga, ¿Cómo creíste eso?_

 _\- De verdad pensé que nos dirías tus miedos antes de hacer locuras._

 _\- Si nos hubieras dicho, te diríamos la verdad. Tu lo imaginaste, por nuestra parte nunca pensamos eso. Yo solo me asuste demasiado._

 _\- Angie, eres tonta. Ni siquiera dolió, solo fueron raspones. No debiste alejarte así, nos dejaste muy mal._

 _\- Si, te buscamos mucho. Incluso Alex fue a Glasgow varias veces, ya que te vimos en cámaras de vigilancia._

 _\- El bueno de Alex… pusimos avisos buscándote. En la policía nos dijeron que fuiste a la estación y nos detallaron el tren que tomaste._

 _\- Maldita perra, nos hiciste ver un infierno buscándote. Quítate ese peso de encima, nosotros nunca nos asustamos de ti._

 _\- En realidad… si te vi en Glasgow, pero al seguirte te perdiste en la multitud. Sabes que yo no me podría enojar contigo, nunca._

 _\- Christina, Alex, discúlpenme pero a mí me asusto un poco ese poder, no me jodan, ¡Es una locura! Es un miedo del bueno eh, las cosas que dije fueron sin pensar, realmente me arrepiento. Aunque un techo derrumbado es algo impresionante._

 _\- Eres un imbécil Daniel… En fin bichito, queríamos que supieras que estamos tristes por tu partida. Y esperamos que vuelvas y hablemos, para estar juntos los cuatro otra vez._

 _\- Si, estaremos esperándote._

 _\- Obvio que si, espero que vuelvas con la misma locura con la que te fuiste. Y no nos tires un techo encima otra vez._

 _\- ¡Adiós! Realmente eres imbécil Daniel…_

 _\- Debía quitar ese ambiente tan dulce que tu y Alex crearon._

 _\- Adiós Angie, espero que nos volvamos a ver._

 _._

.

Me desperté sintiéndome en paz con ese sueño que tuve… los chicos se pelean hasta en un sueño. Siempre fueron distintos, pero se complementan, es extraño que lo haya soñado de esa forma, nunca fue tan tranquilo el sueño cuando ellos estaban allí. Renegaban de mí, me hacían sentir triste con las cosas que decían, pero esta vez se sintió más real, como si hablaran realmente conmigo.

Me vestí con la misma parsimonia de siempre, el hombro izquierdo a veces me dolía, el bastardo de Sebastián me atravesó un cuchillo en el omoplato, no es una herida leve, y el brazo derecho lo siento más firme y con menos dolor cada día… espero que falte poco para quitarme esta tabilla.

Por el aire flotaba una melodía extraña, como si fuera un maullido metálico, y también de cuerdas… nunca había escuchado algo parecido.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a los niños y baje a desayunar a la cocina, el reloj indicaba las nueve de la mañana. Cuando pase por la puerta de salida al jardín, la melodía se intensifico. Cambie mi rumbo y salí al patio.

Bajo el árbol estaban Soma y Agni, sentados, tocando algo parecido a una guitarra. El ruido que hacía era hipnotizarte. Soma tocaba ese instrumento raro, y Agni tocaba un tambor, se usaba acostado y se pegaba en ambas membranas. También cantaba algo extraño.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué son esas cosas?

\- Namaste Angie, siéntate aquí.- dijo Soma, señalándome un lugar a su lado.

\- Namaste, ¿Te gusto el sonido?- pregunto Agni.

\- Si, es muy lindo, pero sigan tocando. Quiero ver y tal vez aprender mientras observo.

\- Este se llama sitar, es común en nuestro país, al igual que el que tiene Agni se llama mridangam, ¿Comenzamos?

\- Adelante.

La música era hermosa. Había demasiadas cuerdas y clavijas. Lo que Agni cantaba era un ritmo, Soma variaba las notas dependiendo lo que cantara Agni, y el acompañaba con el… mridangam, si con eso.

\- Ah no siento mis piernas.- se quejo Soma mientras recostaba el sitar en el pasto.

\- ¿Le gusto Angie? Podemos explicarte como se toca, aunque no puedas sostener el instrumento.

\- ¡Si! ¡Me encantaría!

\- Siéntate con la pierna izquierda cruzada por debajo de la derecha, y esta déjala estirada hacia delante. El sitar lo apoyas aquí, en este espacio. El problema es tu brazo.

\- Quítame estas vendas de aquí, así podre mover la mano.

\- ¡No! ¡Tu brazo esta herido! ¡No dejare que arruines los cuidados que hemos tomado de ti!- me dijo el chico hindú mientras me señalaba con el índice, moviéndolo en un gesto de negación. ¿Quién carajos es él para darme ordenes?

\- Soma, quítame las vendas. No me hagas repetirlo.- me miro sorprendido de mi tono, pero era la única forma de convencerlo.- Mi mano está perfectamente.

-Das miedo cuando hablas así, igual Agni sostendrá el sitar, así no haces mucha fuerza. Agni, sostenle el mástil, y explícale lo de las cuerdas y trastes, que yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¡Jo Agya! Mire aquí, la mano izquierda solo toca estas cuatro cuerdas, y dependiendo de la melodía se pueden tocar estas tres de aquí. Con el dedo índice derecho, usas esta púa y tocas esas cuerdas, con el meñique tocas el resto. Estas de aquí solo vibran.

Así estuve hasta la hora del almuerzo, aprendiendo a tocar ese instrumento, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil tocarlo. Es más complejo de lo que parece pero no me acobarda, quiero aprender y lo hare.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún suceso notable.

.

 **. Para tener una referencia a este tipo de música, busquen en youtube a Anoushka Shankar, es una intérprete de sitar. En la canción "Lasya" hay un ejemplo de lo que serian las ragas, o sea, se marca un ritmo de notas, que ya están determinadas, y se siguen con el instrumento. Si notan en la canción, el hombre canta algo y el sitar y hang siguen el ritmo. El hang es la tortuga de metal.**

 **. Esta información sobre el color de ojos circula por varios sitios de internet, no pude encontrarlo en Wikipedia. Parece que hicieron una matanza de personas con ojos rojos y amarillos por creer que estaban emparentados con demonios y hombres lobos. En Francia, si no me equivoco.**

 **. Si notan cambios en el vocabulario de Angie, es a propósito. Bye bye.  
**


	19. Sera Lo Que Deba Ser

**Hola mis bellos terrícolas! Teddy Bear hace acto de presencia! Como están? A mí se me acabo el mundo el día 23. Estoy en el paraíso ahora, aunque si esto es el paraíso yo soy Batman… hay muchos aliens iguales a Teddy…**

 **(Estamos en mi galaxia humana idiota!) Aaaah eso, ¡No es el paraíso, lo sabia! Tan loca no estoy… no mucho.**

 **Ah sí… la historia! Bien, les contare porque no di señales de vida. Estuve muy ocupada con reformas en mi casa, y he podido escribir pero no al ritmo como para publicar, aparte como les dije anteriormente, estoy trabajando en los cap de Undertaker, que consumen mi energía vital, y la seguirán consumiendo ya que no los termine jiji También les contare algo pero es un secreto, en unos pocos capis se termina la historia! Aaah ya lo tengo en mi poderrrr! Si poder con muchas R al final, porque es malévolo. Y como soy un alíen malo les digo, serán seis o siete capitulos, si calculo bien ¡Muajajajajajaja!**

 **(Teddy Bear, no se juega con los lectores…LOL) (Te callas! Es divertido!)**

 **Ah aquí se revelara algo que tal vez adivinaron, tal vez no, pero al diablo ¡se revelara de todas formas!**

 **Dara/Demon: Como les dije, espero estén bien y ya este todo bajo control por allí. Espero les guste este pequeño capitulo. Teddy Bear troleando a sus lectores desde tiempos inmemoriables muajaja! XD**

 **Ume: Aquí lo tienes, no te escribo porque es tarde, espero te guste como aparece ya que es bien a la forma de ser de Angie :D LOL estoy emocionada!**

 **A lectores ocultos con miedo a reviews: Gracias por leer! Espero comenten sobre los aspectos que le agradan y los que les desagradan de esta historia, para crear algo que nos agrade a todos!**

 **No es la cuestión leer o no leer, la cuestión es si comer palomitas de maíz o chocolates mientras leo la historia.**

 **.**

 **Será Lo Que Deba Ser.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? En este momento faltan unos días para que sean tres meses.

Mañana, cuatro de julio, hay un festival en Weston y podremos ir a verlo, al día siguiente ya estará Ciel aquí en la mansión. De eso se ha compuesto mi vida, contar los días que llevo superándome a mi misma y los que faltan para que Ciel vuelva y yo poder irme a mí casa propia.

Han pasado varias cosas desde hace dos meses.

Primero, me quitaron los puntos de la frente, con ayuda de Agni y Bard. De solo recordarlo siento dolor.

.

.

 _\- ¡AAAAAAY! ¿¡PODRIAS HACERLO CON MAS DELICADEZA!?_

 _\- ¡SI TE MUEVES DE ESA FORMA NO PODRE!_

 _\- Señorita Angie, por favor mantenga la cabeza en alto._

 _\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si Bard esta arrancándome la piel?_

 _\- ¡Deja de quejarte y colabora! Mi cabeza duele de tantos gritos._

 _\- ¡HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, BARD!_

 _\- Angie ¡Cállate! Este es el último punto._

 _._

 _._

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, luego del almuerzo les pedí ayuda a los chicos, pero no pensé que fuera algo tan difícil de llevar a cabo. Ahora tengo una horrible cicatriz desde mi parpado derecho hasta la línea del cabello. Gracias dios por darme esta herida, me siento una pirata.

Segundo, hable con Nina Hopkins y soy su mano derecha hace dos meses, ya que Meg necesitaba estar en su casa. Exactamente siete días después del sueño tan feo sobre el bosque y Undertaker.

.

.

 _\- Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Nina?_

 _\- ¡OH! ¿Qué es lo que capto? ¡Una mujer joven y bella! ¿Cómo estas querida? ¿Vienes a que te haga probar mis vestidos de temporada?_

 _\- N-no, suéltame… Tengo el deseo de proponerte una idea que me surgió, si aceptas y te parece correcto._

 _\- Cuéntame._

 _\- Veras, digamos que yo también se sobre el confeccionamiento de ropa, y me preguntaba si necesitabas a alguien quien te ayudara._

 _\- ¡Si! Desde que Meg se fue hemos estado muy ocupadas con Augusta, ¡Me encantaría que alguien tan perfecta como tu sea mi ayudante! ¿Tienes algún trabajo para mostrarme?_

 _\- Por supuesto._

 _\- Esto es perfecto, esto es lo que necesita la mujer de hoy en día. ¡Ropa cómoda que permita moverse en diversas situaciones! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió crear este pantalón para damas? Es muy bello, ¿A ti que te parece, Augusta? Incluso el material es hermoso, ¡Le confiere la rudeza que necesitamos para sobreponernos a la sociedad!_

 _\- Es un excelente modelo, podríamos ofrecerlo e incentivar a las damas a usarlos, cambiaríamos la mente de la gente._

 _\- ¡Si, si, si! ¡Ven mañana! Arreglaremos el horario y la paga. Por cierto, ¿Me dejarías este modelo para tomar el molde?_

 _._

 _._

Así fue como comencé a trabajar con Nina, me costo dibujar los modelos con el brazo entablillado, pero lo hice bien igual. Ella está muy contenta con la forma que tengo de crear modelos. Y hasta el momento he ganado dos bolsas de monedas y perdido mi pantalón de cuero favorito, que es el que uso Nina para tomar sus moldes. Aunque hace dos semanas que me quitaron las vendas y tablillas del brazo, no hay marcas, ni tengo el brazo torcido. Lo sentí débil por unos días, pero ahora esta perfectamente.

Las cosas con los chicos están de maravilla, han aprendido demasiadas cosas, Toby ya lee perfectamente al igual que su escritura, la cual es excelente. Andy siempre busca libros para aprender y leer como pasatiempo, no se cansan de estar en la biblioteca. Y yo me siento como la madre más orgullosa del mundo, no son mis hijos, pero los estoy criando y los siento como tales. A veces a Toby se le escapa la palabra "Mamá" cuando me habla.

Yo… estoy mucho mejor que al principio, aunque todavía me duele la soledad. No he vuelto a soñar con aquel bosque tan bello, desde la vez que salí hacia el patio y me dormí bajo una tormenta. He soñado con él, con Undertaker, pero no ese sueño en particular. Ya no me despierto llorando tampoco, pensé que este día demoraría en llegar, pero aquí esta. Aunque no soy la misma de hace poco mas de un mes… digamos que note algo extraño, y luego lo confirme. Y esa noticia le dio un giro a mi vida de 360 grados… si, otra vez mi vida quedo de cabeza. En fin, si esto fuera una novela romántica, yo estaría viviendo en la escena en donde se revela el cliché más famoso.

Tercer asunto. Estoy embarazada.

En este momento, estaría por entrar a los cinco meses, si mi cálculo no falla. Si no me equivoco, entre el quince y el veinte de marzo, fue la fecha en la que quede embarazada. Por supuesto que cuando lo supe, hace ya siete semanas, se me vino el mundo abajo, llore todo el día como una magdalena. Me sentí demasiado miserable pero me di cuenta de que iba a tener mi primer hijo, por más de que no tenga padre, ¡Estaba embarazada! ¿Cómo podría entristecerme saber eso? Estaba derrotando a mi mayor miedo, o mi mayor resignación. Daba por hecho de que nunca podría tener un hijo, pero aquí me entero de que llevo uno en el vientre.

¿Cómo lo supe? De repente quise comer pollo horneado con verduras, pastel de frutas, chocolates, miel, salmón ahumado y jamón con aceitunas. Ah y lo supe también porque los vestidos no me prendían. De un momento a otro, no tenía ningún vestido que me pudiera poner.

En la mansión están todos felices por la noticia, las serpientes me dicen que sienten al bebe cuando se posan sobre mí, algo que hacen bastante seguido últimamente. Una noche en que recibimos la genial visita del mayordomo infernal, hace dos semanas, le contamos esto, me felicito y en secreto me dijo que el ya lo sabía, que estaba esperando que yo lo notara. También le pedimos que le dijera a Ciel sobre las noticias, el embarazo y mi trabajo con Nina.

.

.

 _\- ¡Mierda...! ¡Mayleeene!_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Angie?_

 _\- Toby, llama a Maylene, dile que necesito su ayuda._

 _\- Si, esta barriendo la escalera. Ah, ¿Viste tu panza? Has engordado mucho con todos esos pasteles hahahaha._

 _\- ¿Mi panza? ¿Qué tiene mi…? Carajo…_

 _\- Angie, me dijo Toby que viniera, ¿Qué necesitas?_

 _\- Ma-maylene… mirame y dime que es lo que ves._

 _\- ¡Kyaa! ¡Tapate!_

 _\- ¡MIRAME!_

 _\- Tu… tu vientre… e-esta grande. Si lo está._

 _\- P-por f-favor… dime que n-no piensas lo mi-ismo que yo…_

 _\- Angie… Estas embarazada. Eso explicaría todo._

 _\- ¿¡Que es lo que explica!? ¡No quiero tener un hijo sola! ¡No quiero!_

 _\- Angie cálmate, no hay nada que puedas hacer, tendrás un hijo y ya. ¿Acaso echaras a perder la única oportunidad que tienes de ser madre?_

 _-P-pero…_

 _\- Sin peros. Haremos una visita al médico para confirmar tu estado. Te prestare un vestido._

 _._

 _._

Así fue como supe esta noticia… mi lindo hijo adoptivo me dijo gorda y fuimos al médico, quien confirmo el embarazo. En un cuerpo como el mío, mi panza parece una sandia, imaginen que mi altura es la promedio, 1,68 cm, pero soy delgada, en este momento pesare 60 kg, de los cuales 15 kg aumente desde que llegue a esta época, no solo con el embarazo. Mi figura esta yéndose al carajo. Eso es problemático.

Como sea, ahora solo como frutas, verduras, cereales, legumbres y cosas asi. Carne solamente un día a la semana y pescado dos veces. Y nada de pasteles, chocolates, miel, o caramelos, me prohibieron tocar esas cosas a excepción de los domingos. Hasta cerraron con llave el mueble.

Los niños están encantados con la noticia. Andy ya no duerme en mi habitación, pero Toby todavía lo hace y antes de dormir le desea buenas noches a su "Hermanito". Esto dicho por su propia boca, _…"buenas noches, hermanito menor."…_ Casi me desmayo cuando le escuche decir eso, hasta me puse a llorar. Andy también le habla, le dice que le enseñara a leer, escribir, jugar ajedrez y también billar. Ambos quieren que sea un varón.

Si es varón, se llamara Alex Daniel Brown, en honor a mis dos grandes amigos, y si es una mujercita, será Christina Brown, por mi otra gran amiga. Y Maylene será la madrina, pero he decidido esperar para elegir un padrino, aunque todos serán sus tíos. Nos hemos unido aun más, todos nos ligamos como una gran familia.

.

Hoy es el gran día, por fin conoceremos la tan nombrada escuela Weston High.

Me costó levantar a los niños en la mañana, leyeron hasta tarde pero ya están ambos bañados y hermosos en sus ropas nuevas, que hice yo misma en la tienda. Soma también es alumno en la escuela, Ciel necesito de su ayuda y lo hizo entrar, el chico hindú quedo encantado, ama socializar. Por esto Agni ha estado bastante tiempo con nosotros, y me enseño como se toca el maldito sitar, luego de muchas rabietas.

En el carruaje fui en silencio, sentada entre medio de mis niños. Andy estaba recostado a mi hombro durmiendo, y Toby en mi regazo, le hablo algunas palabras al bebe y se durmió. Me sentía un sándwich con mis dos hombrecitos. Y tal vez uno más en camino, aunque espero que sea una nena.

La escuela es lo que se puede decir de un edificio en esta época. Elegante y fino en sus detalles, pero sobrio. Hay bastante gente. Y como no, todos son de clase alta. Se dice que esta fue la mejor época de Inglaterra, pero socialmente es un asco, las clases sociales están más marcadas que nunca.

Conocí a la familia de Ciel, sus tíos Alexis y Frances Midford, los padres de Lizzie. Frances es alguien muy estricta, lo sé con mirar su cabello y su actitud, demasiado estrecha y rigida, se me ocurre una grosería para detallar esa actitud. Es la hermana de Vincent, pero parece que de distinto padre, el fue de pelo negro y ella es rubia. El Marques Alexis es idéntico a Lizzie, tienen la misma chispa alegre.

No les contare sobre la ceremonia de iniciación del juego y sobre este, realmente fue aburrido, me entretuve mirando el paisaje, la arquitectura y las expresiones de las personas. Lo único que me saco de esa burbuja de aburrimiento fue un gran mareo y muchas nauseas durante el partido de criquet.

\- A-agni ayúdame… quiero irme…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Angie?

\- Andy quédate aquí con tu hermano, no se separen de Maylene y Bard.- no le gusto mucho esta respuesta pero acepto, no quería que se perdiera de ver el juego, se notaba en su cara que le gustaba. Y no quería preocupar a Toby, Maylene se dio cuenta y me dio una mirada calma, entendiendo todo el lio.

\- Está bien.

\- Señorita Angie, deme el brazo, así no se tambaleara.

\- Vayamos a dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la escuela, según Sebastián está permitida la entrada a esa zona.- Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas, realmente me hubiera caído de no ser por Agni.

\- Que lindo este lugar, la arquitectura es muy buena.

\- Es cierto, es muy pacifico, no entiendo porque no los alumnos no pueden pisar el césped. ¿Se siente mejor?

\- Hahahahahahaha ¡Deja de tratarme de "Usted"! ¿Cuentas veces debo recordártelo? ¿Qué..?- podría jurar que vi a una persona en aquella ventana. Meh… es una escuela, no dudo de que alguien esté en los salones.

\- Es la costumbre señorita Angie… eh perdón.

\- Haha hazlo, dime algo y solo utiliza el nombre Angie. No puede ser tan difícil.

Recorrimos bastantes pasillos y patios pequeños, mientras hablábamos de cosas insignificantes. Aunque sentía algo raro, no era mi poder ya que este se encontraba durmiendo en algún rincón de mi cerebro, era esa sensación que sientes en la nuca cuando alguien te mira fijo, como si un sexto sentido se erizara y sintieras que te aturde. Tuve esa sensación demasiadas veces en estos pasillos, carajo, ya me siento perseguida.

\- Doblemos en ese pasillo señ… Angie. Ah discúlpeme, pero es la costumbre, y es más fuerte que yo.

\- Soma te dice lo mismo, quítate el papel de mayordomo y ya. Somos amigos. Gssssssss ay…

Lo que yo nunca creí es que cuando el bebe se mueve, duele un poco. Ahora lo creo, siento las punzadas en la parte baja del vientre, pero si le digo a Agni se preocupara demasiado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sentémonos allí.- maldición, esto duele bastante.

Realmente me hubiera caído al suelo si no contara con el brazo de Agni.

\- Debe ser el movimiento del bebe, he escuchado que duele un poco. Ya se pasara.

Estuvimos sentados algunos minutos, desde que doblamos en el pasillo no sentí más esa sensación de persecución, que bueno. Luego del juego de criquet hubo una fiesta.

Fue divertido y tuve varios tipos de comida para elegir, sin nadie que me limitara. Pero no les voy a contar de la fiesta, ya que me dedique a comer y cuidar a los niños, no preste atención a la gente, converse un poco con los tíos de Ciel y con el mismo. El se asombro de los niños, dijo que estaban muy bien educados en modales y etiqueta, también me felicito por el embarazo y mi trabajo. Yo estaba ocupada comiendo pastel de limón así que no le agradecí mucho.

La celebración duro hasta la noche, a las siete de la noche ya estábamos en la mansión. Agni estaba en la cuidad y mis niños dormían como piedras, Toby en mi cama y Andy en su habitación.

Yo me quede despierta hasta cerca de la medianoche, sentada en la ventana mirando la luna. Pensando en mi futuro y el de los chicos, en mi hijo que crecería sin un padre y con dos hermanos, ¿Qué haría cuando me preguntara por él? Eso es un tema que me angustia, no se respuesta podría darle, ¿Cómo se le dice a un niño que su padre la/lo abandono? Y que no sabe de tu existencia. Llore varias veces pensando esto, en que mi bebe crecería triste sin conocer a su progenitor. Como todas esas veces, hoy no fue la excepción para el llanto, pero ya no me deshago en lagrimas con la misma intensidad, ya no más. Mi bebe y los niños me necesitan fuerte y entera, así que desde hoy se acabo el llorar por un cobarde.

.

.

 _1 mes después._

.

.

\- ¿Quieres la verdadera razón? No me sale del dedo, he intentado de todo, pero sigue ahí.

\- No te creo, si realmente quisieras ya lo habrías quitado.

\- Ciel… tengo que deletrear la frase, se me hace que no entiendes. Prueba tú y veras que no miento.

\- No tengo mucha fuerza, pero ya que… es cierto, está muy atorado. Al final parece que tú tienes razón.

\- Te lo dije, niño cabeza dura.

\- No entiendo como lo llevas, ¿Acaso te gusta recordar esa propuesta?

\- Al principio no me daba cuenta de que lo llevaba puesto, con mi brazo quebrado y el hombro lastimado, este anillo era algo insignificante. Aunque luego intente sacármelo, pero no salía, es extraño porque no me lastima.

\- Yo creo que eres una masoquista sentimental, como sea, vamos al comedor que debo dar un anuncio. Y que Andrew y Tobias estén presentes también. Hiciste un buen trabajo con esos dos, son muy educados e inteligentes, no parecen que salieron de un callejón.

\- Si si si, no hables de esa forma de ellos que te dejare tuerto de ambos ojos. Yo también tengo algo que decir, y también deberé necesitar algo de ayuda de tu simple mayordomo.

\- Como quieras.

Hoy vino un hombre a la mansión, estuvo hablando un rato con Ciel y me saludo muy amablemente, como todo un Casanova. Luego de que se fue, vi que Ciel estaba con cara de molestia, y cuando le dije que bajara a cenar tuvimos esa pequeña charla sobre el anillo que me dio Undertaker aquella vez en la cascada. El niño no creía que estuviera atorado en mi dedo, aunque no entiendo esto, no me lastima y no me aprieta, pero permanece allí, inamovible.

\- Escuchen todos, surgió una misión urgente que debo resolver en persona, pero debo viajar. Y ustedes vendrán conmigo, en dos días partimos hacia Alemania. Angelique, me gustaría que vinieses, pero los chicos deberán quedarse, no quiero exponerlos a peligros.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Tú crees que los voy a dejar por un tiempo indefinido? ¿Por un maldito presentimiento?

\- Señorita Angelique, le pido que hable con respeto hacia el joven amo.

\- Tu te callas, mayordomo, no es tu asunto. Ciel no iré, tengo que cuidar de ellos, del bebe y de mi trabajo con Nina.

\- Hablemos en la biblioteca, por favor.- subí a la habitacion con la cabeza en ebullición. Le estoy agradecida por acogerme, pero lo odio cuando es cabeza dura.- Angelique, te seré claro, en Alemania no hay un buen panorama, hay rumores de avances militares y debemos investigar una aldea extraña. Y quiero que de una forma u otra recuperes tu poder, supongo que ante una situación extrema este resurgirá.

\- Eres un imbécil… aunque debo decirte algo. Estamos en medio de un periodo que será llamado "La Paz Armada" donde toda Europa se dedica a la industria bélica con mucho afán, y se tensan las relaciones entre países, desembocando en una guerra. En tal industria, Alemania avanza a un buen paso y será competencia seria hasta para Inglaterra. Y tú ganas, aceptare porque comparto la idea de una situación extrema.

\- ¿Una guerra?

\- No empieces, Inglaterra es muy poderosa. Estará bien. Pero ten en cuenta que estamos saltando de la sartén para caer directo al fuego.

\- Lo sé, pero es mi deber. Entonces habla con Andrew y Tobias, ellos podrán quedarse con Soma y Agni en la cuidad, tengo entendido que tienen una excelente relación.

\- Si, muy buena. Buenas noches Ciel.

\- ¿No cenaras?

\- No, hablare con los niños y me llevare la comida a la cama, la barriga me pesa.

Los niños se mostraron reacios a que los dejara, pero luego de una larga charla los convencí de quedarse con Soma y Agni en la cuidad. No quería irme, pero también tenía el mismo presentimiento que Ciel sobre mi poder, algo me decía que ese viaje me daría algunas respuestas.

Cene con los niños en la terraza de mi habitación y volvimos a dormir en la misma cama, como los primeros días.

.

.

 **. El barco, en mi historia, se hundió el 17 de abril (En el manga se hunde el 19, según las listas de muerte de Ronald), tres días después, el 20 de abril fue el día de Pascua. El capitulo anterior transcurre durante la primer semana de mayo, como ya dije. Deje un lapso de dos meses, para no contar un día a día.**

 **. Este periodo lo pueden buscar en internet, si les gusta la historia.**

 _ **FANGIRL TIME!**_

 _ **. OOOOOOOOHH LEYERON EL CAP 108 DE KUROSHITSUJI!? LEANLO POR FAVOR! Como le dije a Ume, se lo digo a cada lector que este aquí: "Hay un Undertaker creepy que debes ver" para ustedes lo mismo pequeños humanos, un cap muy jugosos fue ese! En facebook ya se encuentra en español, en el fandsub Kuraiwonderland.**_

 _ **. A propósito, si les gusta el mayordomo infernal Claude Faustus, Ume está escribiendo una historia sobre él, también Sebastián y más adelante Undertaker, no yaoi… -.- Su perfil lo encuentran en los reviews de esta historia, porque no puedo escribir su nombre de usuario completo, ff no me deja. Pasen y lean la historia, está muy buena!**_

 **Es un cap largo porque se me antojo hacerlo asi, para empezar a cerrar un circulo y no extenderme en cosas innecesarias. Bye Bye nyan.**


	20. Hasta El Cuello

**Tipo nah… acá vuelve Teddy Bear con un cap nuevo! Recién horneado! La nota que va al principio, la encontraran a lo último!**

 **Sobre el embarazo, lo pensé mucho. Pensé en todas las posibilidades que me daría el meter a un niño, un hijo propio, y me pareció bien. Junto con Andrew y Tobias le quitaran un poco de drama a la vida de Angie. El/la bebe será causante de varias cosas en un futuro. Buenas y tal vez malas, quien sabe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta El Cuello.**

 **.**

El tiempo realmente es lento cuando precisas que pase rápido. Nunca me importo esto, pero ahora lo necesito, quiero olvidar si es posible, todos los errores que cometí, todas las cosas que no dije, todos los secretos que aun oculto, las acciones en los últimos días que estuvimos juntos.

Qué bello es el olvido, como me gustaría caer en amnesia y olvidar toda mi vida, todas las sombras que me persiguen, todos los recuerdos que no quieren irse y que no encuentro la forma para alejarlos.

Todo el tiempo que llevo en esta situación me he preguntado lo mismo, una y otra vez. ¿Por qué lo hice? Pensé en retractarme, pero no se qué sería lo peor, reconocer el error o seguir así, en este ritmo de vida tan desgastante. Incluso para mí.

Nunca fui alguien quien se dejara dominar totalmente por sus emociones, siempre supe mantener el control de las mismas hasta el punto de ser indiferente a ellas.

Pero hoy perdí ese control. No pude evitar bajar del salón en donde me encontraba al momento en que note su presencia. Mi mente se bloqueo y yo solo podía pensar en encontrarnos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Hablaría conmigo? Todas esas cosas pasaban por mi mente mientras iba por los pasillos a su encuentro.

No pude comprobar mis dudas, no tuve oportunidad de acercarme, estaba en compañía con demasiada gente a su alrededor. Eso fue lo que logro que mi mente perdiera la cordura.

Cuando mi colega me vio luego de ese intento fallido de reencontrarnos, debí darle una corta explicación, tengo el deber de mantener una imagen.

No diré que soy totalmente inmune a las emociones a pesar de serles indiferente. He sentido miedo, desesperación, felicidad extrema. Muchas veces los sentí corriendo en forma de corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo. Todas las veces que sufrí su pérdida, los sentimientos negativos salieron a flote en mí.

Les contare lo que paso luego de bajar hacia donde se encontraba.

Fue durante el juego de criquet, cuando decidí dar ese "paseo" con la esperanza de encontrarnos, y aclarar lo sucedido hace ya 83 días. Pero mi plan no resulto de esta manera, sino al contrario.

Al recorrer los pasillos de la escuela en compañía, debí de cederle el papel de víctima, y yo tomar el de animal al acecho, escondiéndome tras las ventanas, muros y columnas, incluso tras puertas. Solo queriendo escuchar otra vez su voz, pero ardiendo de celos por la escena que apenas lograba ver.

¿Cuántas veces debí de dejarte ir en contra de mi voluntad? No entiendo aun, como pude cometer aquel acto digno de una persona cobarde. La vida es como un cuerpo, este debe tener sus invitados funcionando en perfecta sincronía para estar vivo. Todos debemos tener a nuestras almas más queridas a nuestro lado para llevar una vida placentera. Y yo me desentendí de una de las almas que más he querido.

Aunque corran peligro. El amor es egoísta, cuando tienes a tus amados cerca, no permites que estos se alejen. A menos que ellos sean llamados a morir. Pero ¿Como resuelves el hecho de que a tu lado les llegara la muerte?

Esto pasaba por mi mente mientras la veía riéndose, tomada del brazo del joven hindú, si no me equivoco se hace llamar Agni. No creo que sea buena idea estar enojado y salir a su encuentro. Yo debería volver a mi oficina y descargar mi enojo con algún mueble. Si, esta parece la mejor opción. Tengo la sensación de que no está en un buen momento, no irradia esa energía tan característica de ella.

Mientras subía la escalera hacia la oficina, note como esa bestia que juega a ser un mayordomo empezó a seguirme, saltando por las barandas al igual que una rana. Desearía dejar que se acerque y hacerle probar mi guadaña, sería una buena forma de destensarme. Pero no, eso arruinaría la diversión al gran final de la obra, por nada dejare pasar la oportunidad de ver sus caras cuando sepan la verdad, me reiré demasiado cuando llegue ese momento. Antes de pensar esto, ya había desaparecido cuando el mayordomo estaba a mi lado, dejándolo con el saco y la camisa del traje. Oh muero por ver su cara, seguramente será el mejor chiste. Me hace falta una risa de buen nivel.

A pesar de imaginar situaciones tan graciosas, sentía aun como la sangre hervía en mis venas. Nunca había sentido celos de esta manera. Debí de contenerme para no arrojar las estanterías por la ventana, que de seguro hubieran rodado por el patio al caer. Tengo el presentimiento de que este malestar se irá si yo salgo por la puerta, y retuerzo el cuello de algún hombre, se me antoja un hindú o uno demoniaco.

No. Debo ser razonable. Aunque sea algo difícil de lograr.

Y así fue como me encontró Agares, mi más bella creación. Sentado entre papeles revueltos, astillas y trozos de maderas, pensativo, como el más descarado asesino entre sus víctimas. Si fueran cuerpos reales los dejaría muy bellos. Me pregunto qué había sucedido allí, debí decirle que yo necesitaba descargar estrés. ¿Y qué mejor forma que romper muebles?

Realmente yo no tengo ningún derecho a salir a su encuentro. Yo me fui y la deje en un estado delicado, por más de que el mayordomo estuviera entrando a la casa cuando desaparecí. La deje allí y no entre en contacto alguna otra vez. No tengo el derecho para arruinar la paz que parece haber logrado, hasta se ve alegre. ¿Por qué yo haría eso?

Más de una vez estuve a punto de ir hacia la mansión del Conde y traerla conmigo, pero quitando el saber que ella me rechazaría, tengo la corazonada de que algo está atándola a ese lugar, amistad, felicidad, algo la mantiene allí.

Dicen que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Yo diría que si no te mata, te enloquece. Debes reír para no llorar, dormir para no sufrir, aunque los sueños se disfrutan algunas veces mientras estas en ellos, es cuando te despiertas que se convierten en una pesadilla.

He tenido un sueño extraño, a pesar de que dormí únicamente seis veces desde que me aleje de ella. En ese sueño estamos en el bosque al que prometí llevarla… y al que no visito hace casi siete meses. En dicho sueño siempre amanece, y hay un clima cálido, exactamente igual al bosque real. Cuando me encuentro allí, escucho como ella me llama llorando pero una fuerza mayor hace que me mueva huyendo de su presencia. Siempre me alejo, me muevo hacia la linde del bosque, y cuando ella llega hasta mí siento un calor intenso que me recorre y me despierto. Y así se repitió un par de veces más.

Excepto que hace un par de meses, el sueño tuvo un desenlace que nunca había sucedido. Yo me encontraba en el límite del bosque, luego de huir de Angelique pero ella logro sostener mi mano, cuando lo hizo la escena cambio totalmente.

Cambio al último día en que la vi, cuando la abandone como si fuera un animal. Esa noche fue la primera vez que me desperté llorando, ni siquiera recuerdo ser humano y despertar de esa forma. Para distraerme salí a caminar, se asomaba una gran tormenta, si no recuerdo mal el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Me fui por los techos de la escuela, intentando calmarme, pero no sirvió. Me quede sentado en la cornisa del campanario hasta que amaneció, encontrándome empapado por la lluvia que aun caía.

He llorado en otras ocasiones por ella. Más de una vez me desperté llamándola, pero al recordar que no está, no podía evitar que alguna lágrima se cayera, la he llamado a cenar, a tomar el té, a dormir. Es inevitable, puedo fingir que no siento nada, pero hay situaciones que se escapan al control de uno, mostrando emociones que están escondidas. Como esa noche en que camine por el techo, nunca derrame tantas lágrimas en casi mil años que llevo en este mundo. Y no me he sentido tan miserable como lo fui esa noche bajo la lluvia.

Sentirme así me hace creer que no soy yo, me siento extraño en mi propio cuerpo. Una experiencia nueva. Me pregunto… ¿Debería estar feliz por ese logro? La extraño demasiado para mi gusto.

Ese sueño es bastante perturbador, me recuerda constantemente el error de haberme marchado de la manera en que lo hice. ¿Por qué decidí por ella? Creí que sería la mejor solución el apartarme de su lado, pero es simplemente otra forma lenta de morir. Después de todo, hay quienes que se embriagan, otros que consumen sustancias alucinógenas, y están los que se enamoran. Todas de alguna forma tienen su camino hacia la muerte, el bello final de cada vida.

Me pregunto cómo se encontrara… por lo que vi, sus heridas sanaron de buena manera. Le quedara una gran cicatriz en la frente, arruinando su hermosa piel blanca, desde su ojo hasta la línea de nacimiento del cabello.

Una lástima. Una piel tan blanca y suave como porcelana no debería de tener tales marcas.

Incluso se veía más… ¿Cómo decirlo delicadamente? Con más peso. Se nota en sus brazos y su espalda. Nunca se le notaron los huesos a pesar de su delgadez pero se nota muy claramente que aumento de peso. Me tranquiliza bastante saber eso.

Recuerdo claramente cuando debí suturar la herida en su parpado, era un corte muy profundo. Mis manos temblaban, y todavía lo hacen cuando pienso en ese momento. Ella estaba inconsciente, y con una pérdida de sangre bastante importante. El hombro izquierdo, donde la bestia malnacida que juega al mayordomo le atravesó dos cuchillos, fue la herida más leve a pesar de que derramo mucha sangre. Lo más importante era su brazo quebrado, de la forma en que se partió, cualquiera pensaría que hay tres articulaciones allí. Luego de suturar su herida, me dedique a curar pequeños cortes causados por vidrios, en sus manos y rostro. Eran apenas rasguños, pero demorarían en curarse. Nunca tuve tanto odio por tener que arreglar un cuerpo.

Estando inconsciente, tenía algún tipo de delirio. Balbuceaba cosas que yo no lograba entender. Lo único que logre escuchar claramente fue cuando me pidió que no me fuera, y yo sin mirar atrás, la abandone.

Supongo que ya le habrá contado al Conde sobre su viaje, y conociéndolo, intentara sacar el mayor provecho de las habilidades de Angelique. Eso es algo que me inquieta bastante, si Ciel la lleva a alguna de sus misiones, Angelique deberá cuidarse ella misma y también al Conde. El mayordomo es eficiente, pero no puede velar por dos personas al mismo tiempo, y su amo tiene la preferencia. De solo imaginar a esa alimaña tocando a Angelique, siento como se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca. Aunque sea solo para salvarla, no me agrada la idea de que la toque.

También hay asuntos que siguen enterrados, cosas que el conde no sabe y que no tiene forma de saber a menos que yo mismo se lo cuente. Claudia… el Conde no la conoció, y no le interesa saber sobre sus antepasados, eso es bueno. ¿Cómo haría para contarle sobre ella a Angelique? Es un tema que no sé cómo abordar. Ella me pregunto muchas veces al ver los medallones que ahora están en posesión de Ciel, pero… ¿Qué respuesta le daría? Hay cosas que están mejor si permanecen ocultan. Solo le conté sobre los medallones que pertenecieron a ella, o a sus "otras personalidades".

Hace unos días fui a la cuidad, a ver qué fue de la tienda. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que se convirtió en una casa de ventas de muebles. Debí de imaginar que Angelique vendería el edificio, es algo que yo también haría, sería una tortura para ella estar ligada a ese lugar. Me dio malestar ver en lo que se convirtió mi antigua casa, pero parece que si o si deberé irme a Francia. Luego del problema en el barco no puedo quedarme aquí, me encontraría con gente muy molesta, y también debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos que tengo por allá.

En este momento, sentado en el patio mientras espero a que sea la medianoche, he entrado en un momento de reflexión. No es como si nunca hubiera tenido un momento reflexivo, hay momentos para la locura y para la cordura, pero el ambiente que flota aquí me ha hundido en mis pensamientos muy profundamente y he sacado como conclusión que yo no fui una buena persona con Angelique. No fui objetivo cuando la invite a ese viaje, no se que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento. Olvide muchas veces que ella no era responsable de los problemas con el hospital y le hable mal, varias veces le grite. Aun asi ella seguía a mi lado, demostrándome su amor. ¿Cuántos años hace ya que no me siento así…? ¿Tan perdido y desesperado? Siglos, muchos siglos… tal vez cuando me desperte en un mundo extraño, donde me obligaron a recoger almas como castigo… sí, creo que desde esa vez no tengo estos sentimientos.

Por eso deseo la amnesia.

Me gustaría olvidar el error de llevarla en el barco. Eso es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré, aun mas sabiendo que por mi descuido ella salió lesionada. Si no me hubiera dejado distraer tan fácilmente ella no debería de haber usado su poder, y este no la lastimaría. Errores por doquier, que agobiante.

Olvidar que tengo secretos que no serán revelados, y que seguirán así. No quiero que surjan problemas innecesarios con el Conde, solo al final revelare mi verdadera relación con esa familia, no antes, a menos que Ciel le diga a Angelique a quien perteneció ese medallón tan particular.

Y las acciones equivocadas. No contarle la verdadera naturaleza de las muñecas bizarras, esa fue una gran equivocación hecha a proposito. Nunca se me ocurriria contarle de donde salieron los cuerpos para mis experimentos… no lo haría aunque tuviera la oportunidad. Me ganaría el odio eterno de mi querida Angie, si es que no me lo gane aún. Muchas veces por querer hacer el bien, se hace el mal. Y creo que yo cause muchos males con mis acciones hacia ella.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo podría no haberme ganado su odio, si le deje una misera carta con palabras vacias? Hasta yo estoy molesto conmigo mismo por eso, algo patético de mi parte fue el dejar ese papel. Pensé que el dejarla le ayudaría a entender mi partida pero no creo que haya servido de mucho.

Cuando me fui de mi casa pensé en irme lejos, a Francia, Alemania, algún lugar lo suficientemente lejano como para saber que no nos cruzaríamos. Extraño mi casa… no la tienda, sino la de Francia. Es pacifico y solitario. Y las uvas que crecen allí son las mas deliciosas, son un vicio que tengo desde que fui humano. Me costo encontrar un lugar como aquel, sin caminos que lleguen directamente, y esta a unos metros de una cascada, con lo que me gustan los cursos de agua… la única cosa que logra darme escalofríos.

No se como, pero el Vizconde Druitt me encontró. Me llego una carta suya diciéndome que había nuevos sujetos para los experimentos. Al parecer su sobrino y tres compañeros mataron a pariente lejano de Victoria y casualmente el puesto de director estaba vacante… ¡De repente y sin razón alguna! Cuando lei esto supe que el cachorro de la reina aparecería pronto y el momento llego. Desde abril está intentando averiguar que ha pasado con ese chico y no lo ha logrado, pero hoy les dejare saber quien esta atrás de todo, ahhh mí risa será una de las mejores.

Oh oh oh… miren a quienes tenemos aquí. Esos sucios prefectos con sus sirvientes, y el invitado de honor, Ciel Phantomhive. Ah como me reiré con este show, se siente en el aire el dramatismo que irradian. Definitivamente, los humanos son las criaturas más interesantes y graciosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fue un proceso largo, me llevo algo así como muchas semanas escribir y editar este cap, que no es largo. Leí muchas veces los cuadros de dialogo de Undertaker en el manga. Lo más difícil, mas que las palabras, es la forma en que ve las cosas, eso es lo difícil de escribir. Es frio y cálido, no le preocuparon los esclavos que se convirtieron en las muñecas pero lloro por Vincent. Es muy extraño! Espero les haya gustado. Si quieren agregar algo, adelante!**

 **Ume: te extrañoooooo! :´( acá esta el capitulo, cuanto hace que lo estoy escribiendo? Muchio jajaja cerca de un mes y medio creo…. :C sabes que acabo de ver el capitulo 109 en ingles…? Todavía me estoy ahogando con el aire… Bien, espero que tu vida real te lleve bien, la primavera y too eso :D Ah… donde está el colegio? Estoy esperándolo!**

 **Datitos:**

 **. Este sueño lo tuvieron ambos la misma noche. Transcurre durante el capitulo 17, Agua Para Tus Heridas, comparten el sueño solamente hasta que Undertaker se despide en la habitacion. Luego de esto Angelique sigue soñando con el bosque, pero Undertaker se despierta.**

 **. Inserte imagen de Undertaker comiendo uvas directo del racimo.**

…

… **..**

… **.**

 **Mi. Nariz. Esta. Sangrando. Demasiado.**


	21. ¿Donde Está Tu Corazón?

**¿Alguien dijo capitulo de relleno? Nosotros! (levanta la mano Teddy!) etto… eto eetoo emm si, volví, luego de algún tiempillo me atrevo a aparecer! Yo les avise que demoraría así que no me siento mal! :P jaja si, me siento una mierda por tener súper poco tiempo, estudiar y trabaja no sirve, no es vida.**

 **Bien, ya falta poco para uno de los puntos álgidos de esta historia que ha tenido una aceptación, que veo en la cantidad de lecturas, que nunca creí que tendría. Este cap es algo de relleno, algo de blabla, hay que meter algunas cosas que no pertenezcan a la trama principal para crear… duda e intriga y misterio ?¿**

 **Si no les gusta, no importa, solo tengan en cuenta todos los detalles, ya que todo entrara en algún momento.**

 **Caigan por el agujero en el tronco, siguiendo al conejo blanco de esta historia y lean.**

 **.**

 **¿Dónde Está Tu Corazón?**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya estamos en el tren, rumbo al pueblo de Alemania en donde debemos investigar. Voy con Maylene, Bard, Finny, Snake y Tanaka en el vagón de segunda clase, Sebastián se quedo sin lugar en este sector y viaja con Ciel.

Me costó mucho dejar a mis niños, pero al final ellos entendieron que iba por devolver el favor a Ciel. Obviamente no les dije sobre las habilidades inhumanas que dormían en mi cabeza, cuando haya recuperado mi poder les hablare sobre ello, es difícil creer una historia como esa.

Solo les dije que debía ayudar a Ciel en devolución por los cuidados que recibí, aunque en realidad iba para no dejar solos a los chicos, Ciel y Sebastián no me importaban mucho, ya que el niño tiene a su perro para que lo cuide, en cambio los chicos están solos. Tengo la sensación de que algo nos espera en ese bosque y que yo no vendré siendo la misma, algo cambiará mi forma de ser, supongo que alguna situación extrema lograra desencadenar mis poderes otra vez, no me gusta pensar que también podría afectar a mi embarazo.

Mis niños durmieron conmigo el día en que Ciel comunico sobre este viaje, Toby lloró un poco pero Andy me entendió, dijo que el cuidaría a Toby como siempre lo hizo y que con Soma y Agni estarían bien, que no me preocupara. También me dijo que entendía que quisiera proteger a los chicos, me dijo _"La familia se protege a sí misma, aunque mueras en el intento, sin tu familia no eres nada."_ Sabias palabras para un niño que en dos meses cumple 14 años. Una vez leí en un artículo en internet... ¡Como extraño el internet! jm... leí que las almas antiguas tienen una sabiduría concedida por su edad, aunque estén en el cuerpo de un niño, se ven como alguien que no encaja socialmente, es una persona madura y disfruta la soledad. ¿Andy será alguien reencarnado? sería el colmo, somos una familia de reencarnaciones hahaha. Si esto fuera cierto, mis niños son almas antiguas, ambos tienen periodos de una madurez sorprendente, me dejan asombrada, y a su vez se la pasan bastante tiempo solos, Andy se dedica a leer y practicar matemáticas, lenguas, a tocar algún instrumento musical también. Me vio hace un mes con mi guitarra y me rogo para que le enseñara, luego de explicarle las bases lo deje que aprendiera solo, y no me ha decepcionado.

Toby, por otro lado, se encierra en el cuarto de entretenimiento a jugar ajedrez, contra el mismo y con quien esté dispuesto a perder muy rápidamente. Únicamente con Ciel puede tener una partida que dure más de 15 minutos. Y dos veces pudo ganar Ciel. También se aleja a leer y dibujar.

Ambos son solitarios de a ratos y sociables la mayor parte del día. Con hermanos así, mi hijo será alguien con buenos ejemplos, espero que no sea un rebelde como lo fue su madre en la adolescencia.

¿Nunca hable sobre mi adolescencia? Les contare un poco sobre ese periodo de mi vida, así tal vez entiendan algunas de mis actitudes y el origen de mis miedos, aunque solo hablare de una parte muy breve.

Mi adolescencia fue un periodo de locura, en especial durante mi amistad con Christina, Alex y el loco de Daniel. Nunca me acobarde cuando me insultaban en el colegio, siempre les conteste con igual o mayor ímpetu, aunque me aislaban demasiado, y yo solo me resignaba a eso, aunque no era lindo ser aislada en tu familia y en el colegio, pase muy mal. Hasta que conocí a los chicos a los 15 años, con ellos conocí un mundo que nunca había vivido, amistad, confianza, bromas, todo eso lo tuve gracias a ellos. Les debo mi propia vida, entre mi familia, la gente que me decía satánica y bruja, el colegio y las dietas de ballet, no sé donde estaría mi cordura si no fuera por ellos.

Con los chicos conocí las discotecas, el alcohol y alguna que otra sustancia alucinógena. Los jueves íbamos a una discoteca en el centro de Londres, escondida en un callejón, allí pasaban rock de todo tipo, puro placer era el escuchar esa música. Yo nunca fui una persona que tomara hasta emborracharse, pero siempre tome algún tequila, vodka, ron y una vez tome absenta. Las únicas veces que me perdí en el alcohol tuve problemas. Me vuelvo un poco "promiscua" cuando me emborracho... ahhh dos noches que preferiría olvidar.

Les contare empezando por el final.

La segunda vez que tome demasiado me enrede con un chico muy lindo llamado Adam, tuvimos sexo en un baño. Lo recuerdo muy bien a esto, él estaba en la barra cuando lo vi, conversaba con un hombre que tenía el pelo claro y más corto de un lado que del otro, pero no vi mucho más de él porque usaba una capucha, también dos aros en el labio inferior, tenía un aura extraña que me llamo la atención pero no tomaba nada y no veía su rostro, eso me desalentó de dirigir mis palabras hacia él. Yo fui hasta ellos, me metí entre medio dándole la espalda al hombre de capucha y me puse a conversar con Adam, que era el que tenía una botella de algo para tomar, aparte de que era muy bonito, tenía un aro en el labio y usaba un pantalón ajustado. Tenía buenas piernas. El hombre le dijo que no me hiciera caso, que estaba borracha y seria para tener problemas, que buscara a mis amigos. Al rato estaba en el baño con él, apretada contra una pared. Al otro día llore mucho y grite bastante de la rabia. Tiempo después me entere de que Adam era forense en la morgue policial. Lo hice con un forense… eso me dejo impactada, nunca me imagine a un forense con esas pintas, tan rockero y niño malo. Y su amigo, aquel de pelo claro y desigual, también era forense. Todo esto me lo conto Christina, lo supo mediante el amigo de un amigo, que tenía un amigo

La primer borrachera... esa fue la peor de todas, la que más me afecto y la que resquebrajo durante un tiempo mi amistad con los chicos, en especial con Alex. Con él me emborrache una noche en que ni Chris ni Daniel podían salir porque tenían que estudiar, entonces nos fuimos con Alex a un pub a comer unas pizzas y tomar alguna cerveza. Una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la discoteca de siempre jugando una competencia de tequila, no tomamos más que cuatro cada uno, no estábamos acostumbrados a algo tan fuerte en ese entonces, luego mientras charlábamos sobre las cosas que surgen cuando estas alcoholizado, como la evolución del planeta, la vida de las ballenas y la caída del imperio romano, fuimos subiendo de tono hasta terminar en su apartamento. Esa fue la primera vez que me acostaba con alguien y fue con mi mejor amigo. Eso fue un error, ya que quedo un sentimiento incomodo entre nosotros pero logramos superarlo. No, no nos enamoramos, éramos hermanos, los cuatro éramos hermanos.

Ah... Alex hubiera sido el padre de mi hijo, si este hubiera nacido. Se lo que piensan, es eso mismo, el fue el padre del bebe que debería de haber tenido con 17 años, el cual se desprendió de la placenta y mi cuerpo expulso en la ducha de mi antigua casa. Ambos sabíamos que yo no podía quedar embarazada. Ahora mi hijo, si es varón, llevara su nombre en su honor, porque fue un excelente amigo, y sería un gran padre. Al igual que llevara el nombre de Daniel.

Espero que mi bebe sea alguien apreciado y no lo traten como a mí, aunque con sus hermanos seguramente será alguien inteligente y bueno. Me pregunto… ¿Heredara algo de sus padres? Sería una broma que pudiera hacer lo mismo que yo, o teletransportarse como su progenitor… ya me sorprenderé con las cosas que pueda hacer. No creo que los hijos de un shinigami sean algo muy parecidos a un humano común y corriente, algo distinto deben de tener, ¿Verdad?

Creo que hable demasiado de cosas que no vienen al caso, pero cuando uno siente nostalgia, los recuerdos llegan y se meten sin permiso en tus pensamientos, y cualquier recuerdo, aun de tu infancia. Nunca hable de mi misma, de lo que viví, siempre me interno en el "momento a momento" pero las cosas que vivimos tienen consecuencia en todas nuestras acciones. Como el que yo quiera abrazar a dos niños, nunca se me hubiera antojado hacer tal cosa.

Debería de decir que me siento triste, han pasado dos días desde que salimos de Inglaterra y ya extraño a los niños, son parte de mí, tanto como mi corazón, mi vida y mí bebe. A ellos les debo demasiado, me está costando no salir corriendo hacia Londres y abrazarlos. Podría decir que soy muy dependiente de ellos, y no me molesta serlo, dependo de todos los chicos. Por eso siento esta nostalgia, estoy incompleta.

.

El bosque en donde está la aldea "misteriosa" ¡Es de lo más espeluznante que he visto en mi vida! y hay un olor extraño, un dejo picante aunque muy suave, apenas perceptible. Hace que mi nariz tenga picazón.

Es oscuro también, los arboles son frondosos. Y para mi buena suerte tuve que sentarme con Ciel y Sebastián, ya que su carruaje tiene asientos acolchados, y no quiero que mi panza rebote en un asiento duro.

Sebastián habla sobre las brujas... al parecer conoció a alguna, es muy soberbio cuando habla pero también es muy curioso, le gusta aprender y saber todo. Un simple infierno de mayordomo ilustrado. Su contrato con Ciel es una maldición... pobre niño, que mal debe de haber pasado para aceptar esto, o que ambicioso debe de ser. Creo que la opción dos es la más acertada.

¿Un pueblo? ¿De dónde salió? no hay nadie, no se oyen ruidos tampoco. Parece que estuviera abandonado. Como si hubiéramos frenado el tiempo. Qué extraño.

Ah... no está abandonado, no. De repente y sin darnos cuenta los pueblerinos nos rodearon con palas, picos y palos, gritando cosas en alemán. Nunca entendí el alemán.

Al parecer somos intrusos, venimos a robar un secreto y somos algo extraños por haber cruzado el bosque embrujado sin haber visto a ningún hombre lobo. Que gente tan ignorante, ingenua y supersticiosa. Deben de haber visto algo raro para creer de manera tan firme en lo que dicen, aunque no podemos negar que el bosque tiene un olor extraño y eso no es algo común.

\- Queremos hablar con el Lord de este pueblo, ¿Donde podríamos encontrarlo?

\- Yo soy el Lord de estas tierras, Sieglinde Sullivan, ¿Como han podido cruzar el bosque?- Esa voz...

Nos giramos todos al mismo tiempo, para sorprendernos a tiempo también. El Lord de este pueblo es una niña. Una linda niña de diez u once años con enormes ojos verdes y pelo negro. Parece yo en versión alemana. Sieglinde estaba siendo sostenida por un hombre rubio con las patillas largas y bien recortadas, se presento como señor Wolfram, mayordomo de la bruja verde, Sieglinde Sullivan.

Luego de unas palabras de la niña, nos llevaron a su castillo, no una mansión, sino un castillo, con sus torres, torretas, muros y puertas levadizas. Su estilo era muy... no sé, nunca fui buena en diferenciar estilos arquitectónicos, aunque creo que es un estilo medieval con detalles góticos, los adornos, las puertas y ventanas tienen diseños que me hacen creer eso.

Lo más notorio, la niña no puede caminar, no sé si alguien más lo vio, pero ella tiene los pies pequeñitos y deformes, exactamente igual a como se hacía en China al vendar los pies a las mujeres, impidiendo que estos crezcan, quedando cortos y con el empeine torcido. ¿Por qué una niña alemana tiene los pies así? Otro misterio a resolver, se me hace que es el más fácil.

\- Señorita Angelique, debería descansar, si es verdad que su cuerpo es un poco débil respecto a un embarazo, tiene que cuidarse, no creo que quiera perder a su hijo.

\- Tienes razón. Pregúntale a la niña donde puedo dormir, yo no sé hablar el idioma.

La niña me miro con una mirada dulce y llena de curiosidad, con un gesto nos pidió que los siguiéramos. Primero señalo una puerta y luego, diciendo algo en su idioma, señalo a Ciel, luego me señalo a mí y me indico otra puerta, y yo como una buena dama inglesa que soy, le dedique una pequeña reverencia, para que entendiera que le agradecía por la habitación. Ella inclino su cabeza, devolviéndome el gesto.

Mi habitación es grande, con un ventanal genialmente enorme y una cama de dos plazas, llena de almohadas. Me siento agotada, la panza es un peso extra bastante grande, siento como se esfuerza mi columna y también las caderas que se abren para adaptarse a la posición del bebe, no entiendo a esas mujeres que siempre están sonriendo y nunca sienten un dolor, ¿¡Como carajos hacen!? A mí se están saliendo las caderas, y aun faltan casi tres meses para el parto. Siempre me surge la curiosidad de saber cómo sería si el padre estuviera viviendo esta etapa conmigo, ¿Le gustaría saber de este bebe? ¿Seria compañero conmigo? Yo supongo que sí, siempre me acompaño cuando estuve enferma, me llevaba el desayuno a la cama. Así que si, seria compañero en esta etapa. Aunque… ya no es posible, no creo que volvamos a encontrarnos alguna otra vez, si se fue, lo hizo para no volver a vernos. Qué locura, ¿No?

Ya lo tengo planeado, cuando volvamos a Londres, tomare las 4 bolsas con monedas que ahorre de mi sueldo y la venta de la tienda, y me mudare a Francia. Siempre quise conocer ese país, hay unos bosques muy bellos. Probablemente nos vayamos a Paris, allí conseguiré trabajo y los niños podrán estudiar. No quiero que estudien en la casa, quiero que salgan a ver el mundo, que hagan amigos y que aprendan a enfrentarse a las diversas situaciones que puedan surgirles. Deberé pedirle a Sebastián que me enseñe francés, español e italiano, quiero unas escapadas a España e Italia.

Ya siento hambre, tengo ganas de comer frutas jugosas, como naranjas, duraznos, frutillas. Tal vez si le digo a Sebastián el pueda conseguirme algunas. El estará con Ciel, su habitación está pegada a la mía, iré a golpear la puerta.

En cuanto me acerque a golpear, me quede asombrada de la conversación que escuchaba. O los trozos de charla, mejor dicho. Son Ciel y Sieglinde, hablando en ingles y alemán, obviamente, y yo solo puedo entender lo que dice Ciel, y las traducciones de Sebastián. Y me está costando no reírme con lo que escucho.

\- ¿Qué es esa cara? ¡Definitivamente aquí hay un malentendido!- oh… me hago una idea sobre el tema de la charla…

\- Ella dice que el joven amo es del tipo que prefiere desvestirla por sí mismo.

Aahahahaha Sebastián hijo de… su madre.

\- ¿¡Que!?- al parecer nuestra anfitriona es una pequeña pervertida. Luego de este grito hubo un silencio, cortado por Sieglinde diciendo algunas cosas inentendibles, en su idioma. Y luego volvió el silencio.

\- ¡DEJA YA DE BROMEAR!

No pude, tuve que reírme o explotaría allí mismo. No sé que hizo la niña, pero debe de haber sido algo gracioso hahahaha nunca escuche que Ciel perdiera de esa forma el control.

Aun se escuchaban gritos allí dentro, cuando Sebastián abrió la puerta, encontrándome en un ataque de risa, sosteniéndome de un candelabro que había junto a la entrada.

\- Vaya, parece que adquirió de su ex prometido la manera histérica de reírse.

\- Aaaah puede ser.- le dije secándome una lagrima.- Cuéntame que es lo que sucede ahí dentro, esos dos están a los gritos.

\- Bien, al parecer la señorita malinterpreto nuestra llegada e intenciones, y vino a la recamara del joven amo, a cumplir su destino, según ella el amo llego para tomar su "Virtud". De alguna forma la situación se descontrolo y ella, queriendo confirmar alguna sospecha, toco al joven amo en sus partes… intimas. Ese causo el grito que usted escucho.

\- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¿¡En serio!? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡AMO A ESA NIÑA! Ahahahahahahahaha.

\- No puedo negar que fue divertido ver al joven amo siendo hostigado de esa manera.

\- Porque eres un infierno de mayordomo ahahahahahahahaha.

\- Correcto, ahora por favor, debo darle a la joven lady el momento dulce en la cama del que tanto quería saber, acompáñeme si lo desea.

\- ¡Sebastián! ¡Es una niña!

En este punto los niños ya estaban mirándonos, habían dejado de pelear y nos prestaban atención, intentando entender de lo que hablábamos.

\- No importa señorita Angelique, debo hacer lo que ella me pidió.

\- ¿Qué te pidió? No seas pedófilo con ella.

\- ¿Pedófilo? Yo solo soy un simple mayordomo que cumple las ordenes que se le dan.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras se daba vuelta, entrando a la habitación.

Y de la nada apareció una bandeja con macarons y otras cosas. Yo solo vi esos macarons… tan coloridos y dulces. Y sobre todo, deliciosos y atrayentes.

\- Sebastián… ¿Puedo tener algunos de esos macarons?

\- No es saludable para usted, ya ha comido demasiados dulces, ¿No cree? ¿No preferiría frutas?

\- Ok… quiero naranjas, frutillas y duraznos, si puedes llévalos a mi habitación.

\- Con certeza, Señorita.

Con una sonrisa me fui a mi habitación, a terminar de ordenar mi ropa y descansar mientras llegaban mis frutas. Mis antojos eran bastantes accesibles y en poca cantidad, siempre algo dulce, un par de cubos de chocolate, fruta, una rebanada de pastel o caramelos. En realidad no había engordado mucho, seguía siendo delgada pero con una panza sobresaliendo como una sandia. De espaldas, seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la Angie delgada como una vara, pero de frente era algo distinto, algunos me dirían "Eres una lombriz que se trago una pelota." Y yo los mandaría a la mierda.

Minutos después llego Sebastián con una bandeja y las frutas que le pedí. Y ya se veía en su cara que estaba tramando algo, demonio de porquería.

\- Señorita aquí tiene su pedido, espero sea de su agrado.

\- Gracias, mis antojos siempre son simples.

\- Por supuesto que lo son, pero me pregunto… ¿Sera simple la tarea de criar a ese hijo por usted sola? He experimentado el cuidado de un niño, y no es sencillo.

\- Saldré adelante.

\- ¿Y si ese niño se parece a su padre? ¿Soportara ver su rostro en el de su hijo?

Ok. Ahí me dejo sorprendida.

\- Nunca pensé eso…

\- Ya veo, deberá ser fuerte, porque su hijo será igual a su padre, y usted recordara todo mientras lo ve. Será un sufrimiento ver a su hijo, vendrán a su mente todo lo pasado, todo el amor que se marchito como una rosa bajo una nevada, rápido y sin posibilidad de que vuelva a renacer. Me gustaría ser una mosca en la pared para ver como se desgarra mientras ama y a la vez odia a un mismo rostro.

\- Si, si. Vete de aquí, ahora.

\- Ah… se hace la fuerte, pero es en realidad tan débil como una rama. Sabe que todo lo que le dije es verdad, sucederá, y usted no podrá evitarlo porque ya está hecho. Lo lleva en su vientre y cuando llegue el momento lo verá con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡VETE DE MI HABITACION!

\- Buenas noches, que descanse bien señorita Angelique.

Maldito hijo de perra, debería estar en el peor de los infiernos siendo torturado por toda la eternidad. A pesar de eso tiene razón… es probable que mi bebe sea muy parecido a su padre, y eso no lo podre evitar. ¿Realmente odiare el rostro de mi hijo? ¿Cómo podría odiar a mi propio hijo? No le encuentro sentido a eso. Si entiendo que hay demasiadas posibilidades de que mi hijo o hija sea muy similar a él, pero no llegare al punto de no querer mirarlo para no recordar a su progenitor. Si traerá consecuencias, como por ejemplo se me hará más difícil olvidarme de aquel… hombre. O tendré que lidiar con que tenga una personalidad parecida, pero no amare y odiare su rostro.

No bajare a cenar, la fruta me dejo llena, esta cosa de los antojos ha hecho estragos en mi cuerpo. Sí, me tiene mal el haber perdido mi figura, estoy embarazada pero también gorda, es lo mismo, ¿No? Uno procede al otro. Tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados respecto a esto. Mejor me acuesto a dormir, no ver a mis niños me está poniendo mal, y no vi a los chicos luego de nuestra llegada.

Que cama tan esponjosa… parece una maldita pelota de algodón. Ya la odio.

 _._

 _._

 _¡El bosque! Mi adorado bosque ha vuelto, con sus árboles, sus flores y su olor puro, lleno de luz. ¿Por qué la naturaleza se ajusta únicamente a una pequeña parte de mi personalidad? Y aun así, me gusta demasiado estar en ella._

 _Ah… ahí está el claro, con sus recovecos y enredaderas._

 _¡De nuevo! Otra vez hay alguien encapuchado detrás del árbol con un hoyo. Pero… es imposible que el haya vuelto… él se despidió de mi aquel día. ¿Quién será esa persona?_

 _Iré tras ella, a saber que sorpresa me espera._

 _¡Es un niño! ¡La persona con capucha es un niño! Definitivamente iré tras él. O ella, no distingo su rostro._

 _Esa personita me esquiva, no lo cuesta alejarse de mí, es demasiado veloz para alguien tan pequeño._

 _La personita no me lleva hacia la salida del bosque, me interna en lo profundo. Nunca fui hacia allí, pero lo seguiré a donde sea._

 _Yo fuerzo aun mas mis piernas, intentando acercarme más._

 _Se freno en una encrucijada de arboles, hace algún movimiento extraño. Esta atorado._

 _¿Es chica o chico? Lo ayudare._

 _Allá hay otra sombra, pero está lejos, es una persona adulta y con pelo largo._

 _Rojo carmesí y verde esmeralda._

 _\- El quedara hermoso envuelto en el color de las rosas._

 _¿Qué mierda hace este transexual aquí? Y la personita es un niño._

 _Se dirige al niño mientras levanta la motosierra, el no puede zafarse, sigue enredado en las ramas._

 _El pequeño me mira, no tendrá más de dos años. Tiene mi mismo color de ojos y están llenos de lágrimas._

 _\- ¡MAMIIIIIII!_

 _Alex…_

 _Agita sus bracitos hacia mí, pero no llegare a tiempo, Grell está más cerca que yo. Mierda._

 _\- ¡ELLA ME DEBE! ¡ME COBRARE SU DEUDA DE SANGRE DE UNA FORMA U OTRA, HASTA LLEGAR A ELLA!_

 _Grell esta enloquecido, mis piernas no pueden ir más rápido y el niño, mi niño, grita por mí, desesperado._

 _No llegare a tiempo, moriría yo en su lugar. ¡Mierda! Necesito ser más veloz._

 _Rápido como un parpadeo y con el movimiento de la motosierra dispuesto a matar, se dejan de oír los gritos de mi niño._

 _\- …Donde este tu corazón, estará allí tu tumba._

 _._

 _._

¡AH! Ah…. Gah… ¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¿Otra vez los sueños torturantes? ¿Acaso no tendré una jodida noche de buen sueño? ya estoy cansada de soñar cosas que me entristecen… si no es con los chicos, es con él, si no es con él, es con mis niños. Y ahora esto… ¿Mi bebe será varón o solo fue un invento de mi mente? Qué extraño eso…

Creo que caminare un poco, si vuelvo a dormir será peor. Tampoco hay lagrimas, ya llore demasiado y mis ojos están secos.

¿Y que fue esa voz que se escucho al final? No me resulto conocida y no sabría decir si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer. Era muy andrógina. _"Donde este tu corazón, estará allí tu tumba."_ Demasiado raro.

El castillo está a oscuras, solo entra la luz de la luna en los ventanales. De la habitación de Ciel se escuchan algunos murmullos, como quejidos. Tal vez tenga alguna pesadilla, golpeare su puerta.

\- Ciel, ¿Estas bien? Te escucho desde mi habitación.

\- A-aaangie…

\- ¿¡Ciel!?

Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, la voz de Ciel se escucho demasiado extraña y me asusto mucho.

\- ¿Ciel…?

La vista de el era horrible, tenia llagas por toda la cara y manos, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su piel tenía un color amarillento con vetas rojas.

No lo dude y corrí hacia él, intentando saber que ocasiono esa reacción. Precia una alergia extrema.

\- ¡Joven amo!

\- Se-bas-tian…

\- ¡Sebastián! ¡Parece una reacción alérgica! Tú también la tienes… ¿Qué es lo que la provoco?

\- ¡Le explico en el camino!

Salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de Sieglinde.

\- Es el bosque, vimos a un hombre lobo, y el miasma afecto al joven amo. Cuando esa criatura se fue, el joven amo empezó a llorar, lo traje hacia aquí y volví al bosque. Allí descubrí el olor picante y quede así de afectado.

\- Pero tú no eres humano… es imposible que un "miasma" te lastime… tu cuerpo es un disfraz, una ilusión.

\- Eso mismo es lo que no entiendo. No hay forma de que un demonio se vea afectado por una esencia sobrenatural, mas aun si es de naturaleza maligna.

Cuando Sieglinde abrió la puerta, ellos se fueron por unas escaleras, yo simplemente me quede allí sentada, en un banco bajo una ventana. Pensando en lo que Sebastián me había dicho, no para nada tenía mi cerebro al tope de su funcionamiento.

 _Ambos con una reacción provocada por el hombre lobo. El miasma tenía un olor picante, el mismo que sentí yo cuando llegamos a este pueblo y el mismo olor que tienen Ciel y Sebastián impregnados en sus ropas... El miasma les provoco una reacción irritante y probablemente delirios, por la forma en que Ciel hablaba. Un gas. Ellos fueron afectados por un gas irritante, por eso Sebastián esta herido, porque no era una criatura sobrenatural real lo que ellos vieron. Aquí hay algo raro._

A la media hora, Sebastián venia con Ciel en brazos, ambos envueltos en batas.

\- Señorita Angelique, en su tiempo ¿Hubo algún evento similar a este?

\- Hay gases tóxicos con diversos efectos, pero todos llevan a la muerte. O causan daños aun más severos que esos, aun en mínima cantidad.

\- ¿Gases tóxicos? Vayamos caminando, por favor.

\- Sebastián, es imposible que algo te afecte, más si es algo sobrenatural. Ese miasma era un gas toxico, es probable que en Ciel tenga diversas consecuencias. Esto es algo humano, con el propósito de matar, seguramente. Que sea un gas, ayuda a la creencia del hombre lobo y su miasma. Y a su vez calla a posibles testigos.

\- Tiene razón… vuelva a su habitación, yo llevare al joven amo a la suya.

\- Bien, adiós.

Esto no es bueno… no es para nada bueno. Me pica la nariz del olor que largaban las ropas de Ciel. Creo que las quemaron, por lo poco que me comento Sebastián de la cura de Ciel.

Angelique… ¿En qué mierda pensabas cuando dejaste todo por venir aquí? Solo por un maldito presentimiento. Has enloquecido, mujer.

.

.

 **Bien, si alguien leyó el manga, sabe que esa niña es una genio, es linda y pervertida al máximo! Nos vemos otro día, cuando tenga ganas de publicar, bye bye.**

 **P.D. : ¿Han notado los numeros de los capitulos en donde habla Undertaker?**


	22. La Otra Angelique

**Hola mis niños! Como están? Yo bien muy bien :D salve un examen y estoy lista para la facultad! Y también el domingo es mi cumpleaños, asi que si alguien quiere decir "Feliz cumple Teddy B.!" ser muy bienvenido!**

 **Justamente por el examen fue que este cap no salió antes, me quedaba sin tiempo para flotar por ahí, estudiar, trabajar y dormir, no es vida. Ahora volvi al ruedo!**

 **El cap es algo largo, pero rápido de leer y ta, cierra una etapa en la historia. Lean y comenten si asi lo quieren :)**

 **SPOILERS DEL MANGA, SPOILER CONTUNDENTE... Como en casi toda la historia... :D**

 _ **.**_

 **La Otra Angelique.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¡Andy! ¡Deja que te arregle el cabello! Pareces un espantapájaros así._

 _\- No quiero, déjame._

 _\- ¡Dije que te arreglare el cabello! ¡No acepto un "No" por respuesta!_

 _\- ¡Si logras atraparme! ¡Eres horrible arreglando el cabello! Toby lo hace mejor._

 _\- ¿¡QUE!?_

 _\- Angelique, no sabes peinar._

 _\- ¿Ah?_

 _\- Peina horrible señorita. Por favor, despierte._

 _\- …_

\- Despierte ya, se acerca el alba.

\- ¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!? ¿Sabes que la gente normal duerme a esta hora? Demonio imbécil.

\- Lo sé, debe aprender a tratar el cabello enrulado, realmente es defraudarte verla haciendo intentos en vano por controlar ese cabello.- Maldito, maldito, maldito demonio engreído.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no me agradas.

\- Son órdenes del joven amo. Quiere que investigue con nosotros unas habitaciones extrañas que encontré la otra noche, camino hacia las bodegas del castillo.

\- Y como el niño es un excelente perro al igual que tu, no podre negarme.

\- Correcto, si se niega la cargare.

\- Deja que me ponga mi abrigo. Mierda… Sebastián , necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Dígame.

\- Ayúdame a ponerme de pie, me duelen mucho las caderas.- Me cargo al estilo princesa y me dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

\- ¿Así está bien?

\- Si, gracias. Vamos a ver esas habitaciones.

\- Sígame por favor.

Cuando camino, mis caderas no duelen, el problema es levantarme de la cama. Estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición me causa mucho dolor.

Nos fuimos por los pasillos, hacia el sótano, luego de pasar por Ciel que esperaba en su habitación. No llegaba el alba aun, fue una mentira de ese mayordomo para que despertara. Son las dos de la mañana y todos duermen profundamente. El pasillo se encontraba a la izquierda del tramo hacia la bodega, se entraba a un pasillo por una pared rota.

\- Joven amo, al final yo solo necesite usar fuerza bruta para buscar una entrada que nadie descubriera. Adelante por favor, el camino es llano y recto.

\- ¿No dicen que los demonios vienen del fuego? ¿No pudiste traer un poco? Apenas si veo mi mano frente a mi cara.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean, guíate con la pared.

\- Pendejo malnacido… ¡¿Por qué no te bajas de tu mayordomo y te guías con la pared!?

\- Señorita haga silencio, ya casi llegamos.

\- Al fin…

Había una sala vacía con una puerta al fondo, de metal. Fuimos y abrimos la puerta, nos subimos y Sebastián apretó el único botón que había allí.

\- ¿Hay que bajar mucho?

\- No seas impaciente, ya te darás cuenta cuando bajemos de esta cosa.

\- Ciel… si sigues hablándome de esa forma, estampare tu linda cara de cachorro en la pared. Estas agotando mi paciencia.

\- Señorita Angelique, ¿Qué le he dicho sobre el lenguaje?

\- Muchas cosas, ¿Al mocoso le has dicho algo? Toby tiene más modales que este cachorro.

\- No le negare que el joven amo es brusco en forma de dirigirse a las personas. ¡Oh! Ya estamos aquí.

La sala donde estábamos era grande, vacía y estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por dos ventanales enormes, había algunas escaleras en los rincones y una piscina llana en el centro de la habitación, que estaba llena de arena y una sustancia que brillaba formando símbolos extraños.

\- ¿Qué es eso que brilla?

\- Es una antigua lengua en desuso, aunque fue muy famosa.

\- Una lengua muerta.

\- Correcto. Joven amo, Angelique, aprecien la escritura tebana, o alfabeto tebano, el alfabeto de las brujas.

Tebano… tebano… tebano… ¡Tebano! ¡Christina tenía un libro donde estaba este alfabeto! Si ella estuviera aquí, de seguro sabe decirnos lo que allí escrito.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice, Sebastián?

\- Son hechizos. Intenta crear algo, pero no logro entender, está incompleto. ¡Alguien viene! escondámonosla.

Nos fuimos rápidamente por una puerta que parecía ser secreta o hecha para que nadie la abriera, eso si descontamos a Sebastián. Que sorpresa la nuestra al ver todo tipo de computadoras en la pequeña habitación y una pantalla llena de puntos parpadeantes. Nos escondimos entre las mesas y esperamos. Nadie nos vio.

\- ¿Que son estas cosas?

\- No lo sé joven amo, me tomara un momento saberlo.

Puntos en una pantalla con un mapa, una pila de medallones en un costado. Rastreadores. Que el infierno de mayordomo lo diga primero.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Los humanos tienen ideas muy interesantes!

\- ¿Verdad? Así es como el hombre lobo es tan omnipotente, y siempre hay alguien en el momento preciso en el lugar indicado.

\- ¿¡Que es eso!?

\- Vera joven amo, esos medallones de alguna forma, son rastreadores y están conectados con este dispositivo, cada punto de luz representa un medallón. Así se sabe la ubicación de todos en la aldea.

\- ¿Por que harían eso? aquí hay muchas cosas extrañas.

\- Ciel... se me hace que el hombre lobo es falso, es una mentira, algo están encubriendo usando el miedo hacia esa criatura. ¿Quienes son los responsables? no lo sé. Sieglinde mostro miedo real cuando la joven fue atacada el día en que llegamos, tal vez ella es víctima de esta mentira. A ella la podemos descartar.

\- Excelente, realmente tiene una inteligencia mayor que un humano común y corriente. Me agrada. Lamentablemente debo incluir al joven amo en la categoría de "Común y corriente".

\- Esto incluye que Sieglinde no es una bruja, que controle hombres lobo que son falsos es la prueba de ello. ¿Te gusta servir a la reina? aquí tienes para entretenerte, mocoso obstinado.

\- Es mi deber. Sebastián hay que encontrar a un hombre lobo para saber si es real o donde está su escondite. ¿Como estas tan segura de que los hombres lobo son falsos?

\- El miasma era falso, nunca pudimos hablar de esto, pero ese miasma es en realidad un gas irritante, y como vimos, afecta varias partes del cuerpo, piel, ojos, cerebro... En el 2015 hay varias cosas de estas.

\- Volvamos a la habitación y armaremos un plan, hay que encontrar a los supuestos hombres lobo y hacer que Sieglinde vea la realidad.

\- Yo necesito descansar, no he dormido bien, aunque unos duraznos no me harían mal... ¿Me acompañan? No sé el camino a la cocina.

\- Por aquí Angelique.

\- Sebastián... Tú lo sabes, ¿Verdad? ¿Lo sientes al igual que yo? Estamos cada vez más cerca de la verdad, pero también del peligro.

\- Desde que el joven amo me conto sobre la charla con el señor Clause he tenido un mal presentimiento sobre este viaje.

\- Aja... espero llegar viva a mi casa. ¡Mira esos duraznos! ¿Que hacen con la fruta? nunca he visto frutas tan deliciosas como estas.- En general, en esta época victoriana son tan deliciosas y jugosas. Tome tres duraznos, un plato y un cuchillo y me fui de nuevo a mi habitación. Contenta por el momento.

.

¿Que paso que de repente estoy corriendo por un bosque, intentando salvar mi vida? ¡Cuanta adrenalina!

Voy corriendo con Ciel, Snake y Bard, todos los aldeanos resultaron ser soldados y quieren matarnos.

¿Como paso? no sé. Ciel armo el plan y se fue con Sebastián a la habitación donde están las letras tebanas. Luego paso todo esto. Ciel llevo a Sieglinde a las habitaciones donde estaban los hechizos, con la intención de llevarla fuera. En cierto momento escucharon voces, eran todos los aldeanos liderados por la vieja abuela, gritando que al fin habían conseguido el "Sullin" gracias a la magia definitiva de Sieglinde. La niña no pudo y empezó a gritarles, revelando el escondite, ahí se entero de todas las mentiras sobre la bruja verde y los hombres lobo. Sieglinde es hija del hombre que invento la fórmula del gas y que murió por su causa. La madre de Sieglinde, la vieja abuela, ofreció a su hija para comenzar un proyecto donde la niña creara el gas de forma voluntaria, y lo consiguieron. Padres ambiciosos, a las órdenes en toda época.

No sé como, pero a ninguno nos hieren las balas de los soldados, tienen mala puntería o nosotros tenemos buena suerte.

Siento claramente como se mueve el bebe mientras corro, me duele pero si aflojo un poco, estoy muerta.

De repente, Snake frena, haciendo que Ciel se vaya al suelo. Es Wolfram, parece como si se hubiera adelantado a nuestro trayecto, sabiendo donde podría interceptarnos. Apenas vio a Ciel, vestido como Sieglinde, se lanzo sobre el creyendo que era ella, pidiendo perdón pero diciendo que era necesario hacer esto. Supongo que se refería a armar un circo alrededor de una niña, solo por poseer el intelecto de su padre. Como dijo Ciel, los niños no son las herramientas de sus padres.

Wolfram hirio a Snake en el brazo, enseguida corrí hacia él, pero es un corte superficial. Mientras nos escondíamos, Ciel luchaba con el hombre alemán cuando de la nada salió un hombre de los arbustos, gordo y con bigote, hablando en un muy buen ingles, gritándole a alguien que se apurara mientras el forcejeaba con Wolfram. Luego de un momento aparecio Bard y Wolfram se fue corriendo entre los árboles.

El hombre es demasiado gruñón y parece que es un antiguo contacto del padre de Ciel y de Ciel mismo. Nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado en ese bosque ya que Alemania estaba desarrollando algo, no pudimos escuchar lo que dijo porque un ruido se escucho por encima de todo, ensordeciéndonos.

 _\- Inútil... ¿Como has estado?_

\- ¿Que? ¿De nuevo tu?

 _\- Si, tu vida está en riesgo al igual que el bebe, ¿Quieres liberarme? sabes que yo puedo devolverte tu poder._

\- ¿O sea que tu eres quien me lo quito?

 _\- No, se fue debido a la depresión y al golpe, pero desde me humilde posición puedo traerlo nuevamente, ¿Lo quieres?_

\- ¡Angelique corre!- alguien me jalo del brazo y me hizo correr. Nos perseguía una especie de tanque militar, pero acorazado, "Panzer" dijo Diederich, el hombre gordo. El tanque era una bestia de acero con un gran cañón que derribaba arboles y lanzaba municiones de un calibre... importante. Maylene, Finny y Tanaka escoltaban a Sieglinde. Snake, Bard y yo cuidábamos a Ciel. Sebastián se deshacía de los soldados y del laboratorio mientras se hacía con el gas Sullin, luego nos buscaría.

 _\- ¡Niña estúpida! ¡Debes permitirme salir!_

\- ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!

\- ¡No aflojes Angie!- era Bard, corría mientras me jalaba del brazo. Snake se había desviado para buscar a las serpientes.- ¡Escondete!

Cuando dijo esto me empujo a un costado, haciéndome volar por el impulso de la corrida, dándome contra el suelo mientras él se caía encima de mi cubriéndome de una bala del panzer que hizo saltar arboles y tierra, mandandolos por el aire.

 _\- ¿¡Sabes que podemos detener ese tanque!? ¡Déjame salir!_

¿Que mas podría hacer yo? mi amigos y mi hijo estaban en riesgo, no permitiría que les pasara algo, pero no estaba segura de aceptar a esta presencia de nuevo. Aunque... ¿Que podría volver a perder?

\- Hazlo... hazlo pero no te descontroles y cuida al bebe.

- _Tu estarás consciente, solo que lo veras desde mi lugar, será divertido. Allá vamos._

 _._

 _Sentí lo mismo que en el barco, es como caer por un pozo y tener la oscuridad cerrándose encima mío, es casi como dormirse, silencioso y pacifico._

\- Hola mundo.

\- ¡Cállate y escóndete! ¡Déjate de saludar que estamos a punto de caer en batalla!

\- Hehe... a ver que es lo que puedo hacer para evitar que caigamos.

 _Que extraño no poder hacer nada ante mis acciones, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, se siente ajeno, estoy al fondo del cerebro y veo todo con mis ojos, que no los siento míos. Que feo es esto._

\- Mírame en todo mi esplendor, Angelique.

 _Se siente el calor regresar, esa sensación de estar en una ducha caliente, pero en una forma distinta, más concentrado, no sabría describirlo, no me siento "corpórea"._

 _Mi otra yo salió muy tranquila del escondite, enfrentándose a los soldados._

 _\- Oye... eso fue muy facil,¿Por que no hablaste antes?_

 _-_ Estabas tan hundida en tu dolor que me repugnaba la idea de servir de pañuelo, me dedique a mirar desde "lejos". Tu reacción cuando supiste del embarazo fue lo más graciosa, me costó no echarme a reír, aunque yo sabía desde el principio de ese bebe.

 _\- Hablas mucho, concéntrate en esos soldados._

\- Hahaha mira como los trato.

 _Hizo el típico movimiento con la mano, el mismo que yo hacía para levitar cosas, y los soldados volaron hacia los costados, dejando libre el camino hacia el panzer._

\- ¿Angie...?- Cierto que estaba Bard entre los árboles.

\- Oh Bard... lamento no haberlo dicho, todos somos especiales en la mansión, todos somos súper humanos. Prepárate Angie... Se viene un bombazo.

 _Apenas hablo salió disparada una bala, más que balas de tanque parecían misiles pero como si nada la otra Angelique los freno y levanto un escudo mientras la explosión se dispersaba alrededor nuestro._

\- ¿Como es que haces eso... ?

 _Oh Bard...me hubiera gustado que lo supieras en otras circunstancias._

\- Soy un experimento al igual que Finny. Tan solo eso.

\- ¿¡Y ahora lo dices!? ¡Haz algo y quita a esos soldados de en medio! Ya veremos que hacer con el tanque.

\- Con gusto.

 _La otra "Angie" siguió matando soldados. Lo hacía con una frialdad que ni siquiera tuve yo en mi periodo de chica mala. Me asustaba un poco ya. Con el panzer no hay nada que hacer, ni aun con el máximo poder se detiene y tampoco se deshace, solo se le hacen pequeños agujeros que se descaman lentamente. Las manos se pulverizan más rápido que el acero. Las urnas también..._

 _Las bombas siguen cayendo, pero mi alter ego las frena como si nada, el fuego nos pasa alrededor sin quemarnos, como el interior de un horno._

\- Señorita, yo me encargo.

\- Ooh... mayordomo. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

 _Sebastián y Ciel, ¿Sabrán que no soy yo realmente? supongo que sí, no recuerdo lo que paso en el barco cuando ella salió fuera._

\- Oh miren a quien tenemos aquí... me gustaría saber que está haciendo aquí.

\- Sebastián ¿Que sucede?

\- Joven amo ella es la persona del barco, la "otra" Angelique.

\- Un gusto niño, hay un tanque que quiere matarnos así que no comiences un interrogatorio lleno de "porqués". Estoy aquí y listo. ¡Vamos por ese tanque!

\- Por favor, déjeme a mí. Usted cuide al joven amo unos minutos.

\- No soy niñera, mayordomo. Vuelve rápido que tal vez me olvido al niño frente al cañón del panzer.

\- No lo hará.

\- ¿Quien sabe? los accidentes pasan. Adios adios~.

 _Sebastián salió en dirección al panzer, mientras "yo" sostenía a Ciel, que tenía un tobillo lastimado y estaba lleno de golpes. El niño miraba fijamente mis ojos, y de repente pregunto si estaba relacionado el hecho de cambiar de personalidad con el cambio de color. ¿Color? Me contesto "Tus ojos son negros." Eso me sorprendió bastante, parece que esta personalidad logra cambios físicos sin contar el tono de voz. La mía es más grave pero limpia, ella habla con voz profunda y misteriosa, como un ser místico._

\- Atento niño, sostente que necesito liberar mis manos.

\- ¿Para que?

\- ¿¡Como que para que!? ¡Para dirigir mi poder, mocoso! ¿O como te crees tú que funciona?

\- ¡Habla bien! no sé nada sobre ese poder, por eso la pregun... ¡!

\- ¡Te dije que te sostuvieras! El escudo aguanta, pero la fuerza del choque hace que me mueva. Es demasiada la fuerza de las explosiones.

\- Vamos con Sebastián, debemos reunir a los otros, ¿Donde están Bard y Snake?

\- Salieron a buscar a Maylene y los otros, dijeron algo de un rio.

\- Bien, pon ese escudo tuyo y vamos.

 _La otra Angie armo un escudo tan intenso que sentía el calor en donde fuera que yo me encontraba. Quemaba de tan potente. Incluso tenía un margen, las balas de los soldados frenaban antes de llegar al escudo, un margen de alrededor un metro sumado a que el escudo tenía un diámetro de tres metros, si adivino._

 _Es demasiado raro estar aquí dentro, muy solitario pero a la vez inexistente, ni siquiera como un sueño. Aquí solo soy mente, nada más, no tengo mando, no hay autoridad. ¡Quiero mi cuerpo ahora!_

 _\- ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!_

\- ¿Que? Aun no hemos terminado aquí.

 _\- ¡No! Hazlo ahora._

\- Intenta por ti misma, yo estoy ocupada.

No sé como, pero sentí un cosquilleo muy intenso, y de repente me estaba despertando de mi sueño, con Ciel llamándome a los gritos.

-¿¡Que es lo que acaba de suceder, Angelique!? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Hola Ciel... Veo que te llevaste bien con la otra Angie.

\- ¿Tu nos veías? Tiene una manera más... diferente de hablar, no lo sé, son distintas. ¿Tu sabias que en el barco ella apareció y nos quiso matar?

\- Recuerdo algo, pero muy poco de ese momento. ¿A dónde estamos yendo? Escuche algo sobre un rio.

\- Hacia el norte, hay un punto de reunión marcado, debemos de encontrarnos y mandar la señal.

\- Bien. Ciel tu sabes que yo no puedo cargarte, tal vez...- Lo intente y allí estaba, ¡Mi poder al máximo había vuelto!- Wow... ¡Muy potente! ¡Muy potente! -El mismo calor que había sentido en mi cabeza correr por mi cuerpo.- Hey... ¿Angie?

 _\- ¿Que pasa?_

\- Gracias por devolvérmelo, y más fuerte también. ¿El bebe como esta? No siento movimiento, ya ni siquiera siento mis manos.

- _El bebe está bien, no se mueve porque siempre mantuve un escudo a su alrededor, para reducir los golpes y sacudidas. Para él es como si estuvieras caminando._

\- Bien. Andando Ciel, iras flotando, querido.

Luego de encontrar a Maylene, Tanaka, Finny y Sieglinde, junto con Diederich, nos fuimos siguiendo una vía de tren hasta llegar a las instalaciones de donde escapamos. Finny abrió la puerta de hierro y los demás revisaron los vagones, yo me quede atendiendo el pie de Ciel y un corte en su ojo. El infierno de mayordomo llego a los minutos y se llevo a Ciel para buscar no se que cosa, cuando el tren se puso en marcha.

Gritos, dolor, disparos, llanto, Sieglinde grita por Wolfram, Diederich grita por Ciel y la locomotora. Me duele la panza, las piernas, los brazos. Tengo nauseas, dolor de cabeza, estoy hecha una piltrafa. Vamos a dormir, mi amor.

Vamos a dormir.

.

.

\- Señorita Angelique, le tengo noticias sobre sus boletos de tren.

\- Dime.

\- Encontré boletos de primera clase y son para dentro de una semana.

\- Perfecto, ¿Donde están los niños?

\- Llevaron a Alex a la fuente, Soma y Agni están con ellos.

\- Dile Ciel que nos vamos en una semana, por favor.

\- Le diré cuando le sirva el té, en media hora.

\- Ah otra cosa, me gustaría que me enseñaras a hablar francés. A los niños les enseño luego.

\- Sera un placer mientras no interrumpan mis deberes como mayordomo.

\- Quedamos así entonces. Consígueme alguna fruta para que Alex coma.

\- Vayamos hasta la cocina si ese es el caso.

.

.

 **. Estos datos los pueden ver en el tomo correspondiente, volumen 19 y 20. Si buscan en internet verán que las brujas utilizaban esta escritura debido a que pocos sabían leerla y era una buena forma de cubrir sus hechizos.**

 **. No sé si aparece en el anime, pero Diederich es un contacto de Ciel, fue amigo de Vincent en la escuela y perteneció a los "nobles malvados" o como sea que se llame. Hay unos cuadros, cuando John Brown les deja a Sebastián y a Snake la carta de la reina donde les dice la fórmula del gas mostaza, donde alguien entra a una especie de biblioteca y no es un "plebeyo" y mira un archivo donde está la historia del pueblo de la bruja verde. Ese es Diederich, el que les cuenta a Ciel y Sebastián que Undertaker se puso a llorar con la foto de Vincent.**

 _ **. Esto es uno de los últimos capítulos de esta parte de la historia, el famoso "Circulo" que quiero cerrar. Luego viene otra parte de entr capítulos, y la parte final, que no se cuanto seria, tengo el desarrollo pero no los caps. Undertaker entra a la mitad de la siguiente parte. Gracias por leer a pesar de que el personaje principal no está. Si notaron, él relato los cap. 9 y 20, el entrara ahora en el... blablabla**_


	23. A Paris, Con Amor: Angelique

**Hello mi gente, espero que hayan empezado bien el año, con seres queridos y teniendo buena onda. No trabajando y sin brindar para no tener resaca… ¡AY! Como sufri esos días :´(**

 **Como sabran, mi vida se ha complicado en temas de horario, mi trabajo se puso** _ **jarcor**_ **y ta, me quede sin tiempo de publicar. El cansancio me quito inspiración…**

 **Bueno, este cap es uno nuevo, como sabran las transiciones me complican la vida asi que si quieren quejarse de desvarios y cosas que no encajan, busquen un recuadro por alla abajo en la pagina y escriban lo que sea que quieran, me gustan mucho las caritas :3**

 **Este es el primero del nuevo circulo. El final del cap anterior será explicado, ampliado y aclarado mas adelante, también habrá mas participación de nuestro querido peliplata.**

 **Los dialogos en cursiva es la voz de la "Otra" Angie.**

 **.**

 **A Paris, Con Amor: Angelique.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Abril 1892, Paris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Pero Angie… deberías aceptar sus propuestas. Es un hombre muy guapo y no puedo creer que no te atraiga.

\- Sophie ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, es simpatico y adora a los niños aunque ellos no lo quieran mucho pero no es mi tipo de hombre, es muy atento y me ahoga, en las conversaciones responde por mi, me molesta mucho que haga eso. Solo lo veo como un buen amigo.

\- Hahaha tu lo quieres callado, antipatico y ¿Cómo mas? ¿Desnudo en tu cama, tal vez?

\- ¡Sophie! Te he dicho que no, no lo quiero en mi cama. Toby me mata si llevo a algún hombre a la casa.

\- Hablando de el, ¿A quien invitaras a su fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- A ti, a Seraphine, a Jeannine y nadie mas. Jules tal vez se sume a ir. Sus compañeros de colegio le darán una fiesta sorpresa y mi familia no creo que pueda venir, les envie una carta pero como mucho vendrán Soma y Agni.

\- ¿Los chicos hindúes? El de pelo claro es tan guapo…

\- No te quiero como familia asi que dejalo en paz. El pobre quedo traumado luego de tu acoso.

\- Es que me gusto mucho, solo le invite a probar los placeres de la carne hahahaha.

\- No entiendo como todavía eres una "Dama con clase" cuando tienes las bragas tan flojas como las mujeres del prostíbulo.

\- Yo dejo que me las bajen quien yo quiero, esas mujeres no tienen elección.

\- Si si como digas, debo ir a buscar a Alex, ya tuve suficiente tiempo de descanso aquí contigo.

\- ¿Mañana vuelves?

\- Si no estamos muy ocupadas, todavía nos faltan muchas prendas. Y también si tengo ganas de verte.

\- No seas mala conmigo, dame un abrazo, te quiero y cuidate.

\- Tambien te quiero pero TU debes cuidarte.

Ah… que buena vida que encontré aquí. Sophie es una excelente amiga aunque extraño mucho a Maylene, mis hijos son buenos en el colegio y todos los quieren, Alex es Alex, flotando en casa de Jeannine o en la tienda conmigo y con Seraphine. Jeannine me vende las telas para usar en la tienda, son de muy buena calidad.

Esta vida comenzó hace dos años ya, luego de que Alex cumpliera tres meses de vida.

.

.

 _\- Niños esto es Paris._

 _\- Guau… Angie ¿Dónde viviremos?_

 _\- Dormiremos en un hotel y luego yo buscare un lugar donde vivir. Mañana probablemente, si no cae una nevada. Si no conseguimos una casa, construiremos una en el bosque._

 _\- ¿¡En serio!?_

 _\- Claro que no Toby, moriríamos congelados sin una buena casa. Mientras yo la busco, ustedes se quedaran en la habitacion con Alex, no quiero que tomen frio._

 _\- ¿Y que haremos para vivir? Yo no quiero pedir monedas en la calle otra vez…_

 _\- Yo buscare trabajo y ustedes solamente se dedicaran a estudiar y ayudarme con Alex, nada mas._

 _\- Cuenta con nosotros, somos una familia después de todo._

 _\- Gracias Andy. Alla hay un hotel, bajemos y pidamos algo caliente para beber._

 _._

 _._

Fue fácil hallar una casa, en el centro de la cuidad había muchas que estaban destinadas a ser locales. La nuestra es de dos pisos. En el inferior funciona mi tienda, ¿Tienda de que? De ropa, hacemos y vendemos ropa. Para pobres y ricos, niños y adultos, prostitutas y políticos. Hay cuartos con telas, moldes, maquinas de costura, mesas de dibujo y la parte de atención a los clientes y una habitacion para mi empleada, Seraphine, ya que cuando hay mucho trabajo duerme aquí.

Bien, Alex. Por suerte la casa de Jeannine esta cerca de donde vive Sophie.

La casa de Jeannine es grande y esta llena, llena de telas. Tiene habitaciones con estantes hasta el techo, repletos de rollos de tejidos, los mas lindos que he podido ver. Alex adora venir hacia aquí porque ella le da caramelos si come su almuerzo. Después aguanto yo al mocoso malcriado pidiéndome caramelos a gritos.

Jeannine vive con sus dos hijos y la ama de llaves. Jules, Edgar y Elizabeth. Jules esta enamorado de mi desde que llegue a la cuidad, es mas chico que yo, tiene 25 ahora, en aquel momento tenia 23 recien cumplidos. Gracias a el entre en contacto con Jeannine.

Espero el no se encuentre aquí, no tengo ganas de verlo.

\- Oh Angelique, que placer verte.- Tragame tierra.

\- Hola Jules, vengo por Alex.- Ni lo mire y me meti en la casa, yendo hacia la sala de te.- ¡Alex! ¡Jeannine! ¿Dónde se encuentran?

\- Tal vez estén en los almacenes, permíteme acompañarte.- me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia los almacenes de tela pero con una sacudida me libere de su agarre.

\- ¡No me toques con tanta confianza! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

\- Disculpame por favor, no crei que te molestaría tanto.

\- Perdoname tu a mi, he dormido poco y no es motivo para enojarme contigo.- Despues de todo el es mi amigo, no puedo hablarle asi.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?

\- El colegio Saint Beatrice… uniformes dobles para todos los niños. Son 300 mocosos, doble pantalón, doble camisa, abrigo, guantes, bufandas, medias, chalecos. Todo doble. Es demasiada ropa, ¡Llevamos dos mil cien moldes, ¿Entiendes que cada niño tiene una caja con siete moldes? Multiplícalo por 300… y luego piensa que hay que hacer dos prendas de cada molde, sin contar que guantes y medias van cuatro por niño. ¿Estrés? No, para nada. ¿Dormir? No se lo que es eso.

\- ¿¡Como se han organizado para hacer todo ese trabajo siendo ustedes dos!?

\- Le pedi ayuda a una amiga de Londres, la que me dio trabajo hace años y Seraphine le pidió a su madre que cosiera los bolsillos y bordara los escudos del colegio. Parece poco pero nos libera mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo deben entregarlos?

\- El 18 de junio harán la fiesta final del año, luego el colegio cerrara hasta septiembre. Tenemos hasta la fiesta para entregarlos. Son alrededor de cinco mil prendas…

\- Cualquier ayuda que puedan necesitar, aquí estoy.

\- Gracias Jules, vámonos a buscar a Alex, nos quedamos demasiado tiempo aquí parados.

\- Busquemos en el almacen de seda.

Nos fuimos por el pasillo hacia la habitacion donde guardaban las sedas. Abri la puerta y me meti dentro pero no se oia ningún ruido. Cuando volvia a la puerta se escucho un golpe y un grito que me puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¡BOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡AAAH! La mierda Alex…

\- Hahahahahahahaha ¡Te asuste mami! Gyahahaha.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

\- Hihi perdón mami… fue una broma.- Tiene la misma risa… bastante jodida me veo.

\- Hola Alex, ¿Sabes en donde esta mi madre?

Alex se puso entre Jules y yo dándole la espalda, impidiendo que el me viera y me hablo solo a mi. Mi hijo es igual de posesivo que el padre… ¿Por qué a mi…?

\- Mami la abuela Jeannine esta cocinando con tia Elizabeth, dijo que vayas.

Mire a Jules con cara de disculpa por el rechazo de Alex, aunque es moneda corriente ya. Mi hijo le ignora totalmente.

\- Vamos con ella entonces.- Lo levante en brazos dándole un beso.- ¿Qué hacias aquí solo?

\- Fui a abrir la puerta y escuche que el te dijo que buscaran en el cuarto con sedas y vine a asustarte. ¿Te asustaste mucho mami?

\- Claro que me asuste amor, siente mi corazón.- Tome su manita y la puse en mi pecho, su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Si te asuste! Hihihihi si me das caramelos no lo hago nunca mas mami.

Mi niño… eres tan igual a tu padre y ni siquiera lo conoces. ¡Deja de actuar asi! Me dan escalofríos cada vez que haces algo similar a él pero es como dijo Sebastian, veo su rostro en tu rostro. Mi hijo… tienes mis ojos y mi nariz, pero el pelo, la forma de tu cara, cejas, orejas, boca, todo es igual a tu padre, haces las mismas muecas, gestos, hasta la misma risa y rasgos de personalidad parecidos… Eres una copia casi exacta de el. Me pregunto ¿Por que pasa esto si no se conocen?

\- ¡Oh Angie! Que bueno que hayas venido, recién llego la tela que falto para hacer los bolsillos de los uniformes.

\- Jeannine, ¿Se encuentra bien? Entonces me llevo a este diablito y la tela.- Dije mientras le hacia cosquillas en la panza a Alex.

\- Jules ve por el rollo por favor, esta en la oficina.

\- Enseguida madre.

\- ¿Cómo se porto Alex?

\- Oh muy bien, me ayudo a ordenar la sala de satén y luego hicimos galletas con Elizabeth. ¿Verdad Alex?

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Lleve un rollo yo solo mami!

\- Si ¡Tienes mucha fuerza! ¿O no, Angie?

\- Emm si, si es fuerte… hehe.

\- Aquí esta el rollo de tela, permíteme que lo lleve hasta tu casa.

\- No te molestes Jules, yo puedo sola.

\- Hay mucho barro y deberas cargar a Alex. Dejame hacerlo, por favor.

\- Uy Angie… alguien esta muy caballeroso por aquí.

\- ¡Jeannine! Esta bien, vayamos entonces, debo llegar a preparar la cena. Despidete Alex.- Lo baje al piso y corrió a saludar a Jeannine con un abrazo y un beso ruidoso y volvió a mis brazos de vuelta, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Que extraño.

Caminamos las pocas calles que había hasta mi casa a un paso lento debido al estado de las calles. En la casa estarían Andy y Toby, haciendo tareas probablemente.

\- Entonces ¿La madre de Seraphine no pudo terminar los bolsillos? Solamente los bordados.

\- Los bordados, correcto. Al ritmo que sea vamos saliendo de a poco.

En cuanto sono la campana de la puerta de la tienda, se escucharon pasos rapidos y voces al fondo del local.

\- ¡Un momento! Ve tu…- Esto ultimo lo dijeron en un tono mas bajo.

\- ¡Es tu trabajo! ¡Levantate y ve!

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

No puedo creer que este pasando de nuevo.

\- Ven Jules, puedes dejar la tela allí.- aun con Alex en brazos segui mi camino hacia el fondo, mas precisamente la habitacion de cierta señorita.- ¿Puedo saber por que pelean otra vez?

\- Hola Angie, hola enano.

\- Angie buen dia. Lo que sucede es que como termine mis tareas de hoy, o sea coser todos, ¿Entiendes? TODOS los chalecos que faltaban, decidi acostarme y descansar unas horas. Pero este joven no me lo permite porque sono la campana.

Me costo no reirme en su cara, tenemos la misma edad pero esta mujer no parece que tuviera 27 años… se pone al nivel de Andy y eso le encanta a mi niño, no tan niño. Ella estaba en camison y con las manos en la cadera, Andy estaba de brazos cruzados. Eran raras las veces en las que Seraphine perdia el control de esa manera.

\- Ve a dormir entonces, merecido lo tienes. Juro que nos tomaremos vacaciones luego de esto. Andy ve subiendo, Jules… bueno, no se, ¿Quieres tomar té?

\- Muchas gracias pero creo que me retirare, otro dia tomamos el té. Andrew, Seraphine, Alex y Angelique, tengan buen dia.

\- Buen dia para usted tambien.

\- Dele buen dia a su madre. Me voy a dormir antes de que suene esa campana endemoniada.

\- Ve a dormir mujer, te llamare para comer. Subamos a la sala Andy.

Alex seguía escondido en mi cuello, algo raro ya que ni siquiera saludo a su hermano. En el rellano de la escalera lo baje al piso y le pregunte que sucedia.

\- Alex… ¿Por qué no saludaste a tu hermano?

\- Estoy triste…

\- ¿Por qué estas triste? Cuéntale a mamá.

\- ¿No te vas a enojar?

\- No amor, dime que sucede.

\- … ¿Jules será mi papá? Yo no quiero que el sea mi papá.

De nuevo lo mismo.

\- No amor, el no será tu padre. Tu padre es otro señor. Sube y saluda a tus hermanos.

Su sonrisa de Cheshire no se hizo esperar y subió la escalera a una velocidad peligrosa. Ah si… ya me ha preguntado muchas veces por su padre, ¿Qué he hecho yo? Decirle que no esta, que tuvo que irse y que no puede volver. Se me encoje el pecho cada vez que el pregunta esas cosas.

\- ¡Enano! ¡Ven aquí y salúdame que te extrañado!

Alex corrio hacia el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cuando llego hasta el, le salto encima para que Toby lo abrazara.

\- ¿¡A mi no me saludaras!?- Andy es el perfecto adolescente, en todas las épocas son iguales.

Alex tampoco necesito mucho incentivo para saltar sobre su hermano mayor.

\- La tia Elizabeth me hizo galletas y me dijo que las compartiera pero me las comi todas con el te.- Mi hijo juntaba los dedos índices como si no hubiera sido su culpa el haber comido todas las galletas, mientras Andy lo sostenía en brazos y lo veía con la misma mirada que ve a Toby cuando muestra sus logros, admiración y amor puro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hicieron galletas y no me trajiste ni una sola? Que malo eres…- Toby adora pelear con el, lo deja llorando o enojado.

\- Porque la tia hizo te muy rico y las moje en la taza.

Puaj… tiene esa mania de mojar las galletas en el te y en la leche, le encanta porque quedan "gorditas".

\- Solo por esta vez te perdono, sabes que amo las galletas de Elizabeth.

\- ¡Les pusimos chocolate!

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¡TE HARE COSQUILLAS PARA QUE APRENDAS, ENANO!

\- Toby hey, ¿Estas de acuerdo en que hagamos una reunion pequeña por tu cumpleaños?

\- Si Angie, no quiero algo grande. Tal vez le diga a Jean si puede venir.

\- Bien, entonces hare un pastel de chocolate.

\- Mami... quiero agua.

\- Aqui Alex, ven que debes cambiarte de ropa.

Andy es muy responsable con su hermano menor, a veces lo es mas que yo. Alex adora a sus hermanos, le gusta que Toby juegue con el y que Andy le invente historias. Soy demasiado feliz en la nueva vida que vivo, mis hijos se aman mutuamente, trabajo de una de las cosas que mas me gusta, el diseño de ropa aunque mi pasion es el ballet, tengo una casa grande, linda y pensamos en la construccion de una nueva y principalmente, primordialmente yo estoy bien cuando no me llega la nostalgia, despues de todo tengo a mi hijo que me recuerda a mi antiguo amor, hay emociones que no podenos controlar y tambien esta el hecho de ¡! _¡Hey inutil! quiero decirte algo._ ¿Que quieres? _¿Has notado el cambio que has tenido? tener al crio te ha cambiado mucho, en como hablas y piensas. Eres muy blanda ahora, me gustaba la Angie que se enojaba facilmente. Eres insulsa._ ¿Algo mas? _No, gracias por tu atencion, insulsa._

Bien, esta el hecho de esta cosa en mi cabeza. _¡NO SOY UNA COSA!_ Si lo eres, esta cosa convive conmigo diariamente, sin provocarme mareos y esas molestias. Solo aparece y desaparece. Desde que volvimos de Alemania se abrieron nuevos limites a mi poder, cosas que nunca crei que podria hacer. _Gracias a mi, desagradecida._ Si, si, gracias a ti soy mas "poderosa" muchas gracias Angie. _La ayuda con el panzer me la deberas de por vida._ Nuestra vida es la misma, imbecil. _Si, si, ya, sigue con este relato._ Si contara todo lo que puedo hacer, no me creerian pero es en verdad algo delirante. _¿Delirante? ¿Como Andy cuando su amigo le dio una dosis grande de cocaina? ¡Eso era delirar!._

Haha no recordaba eso... fue algo muy divertido aunque me trae otros recuerdos...

.

.

 _\- Ayudame a guardar estos cables, despues de todo los sacaste tu, sin mi permiso..._

 _\- Esta bie~n amor, solo porque dormire aqui tambien, solo por eso. ¿Que es este pequeño bolsillo?_

 _\- No se, puede haber de todo ahi dentro, lo usaba mi amiga tambien._

 _\- Oh... ¿Que es esto? Que envase curioso... ¿Es alguna medicina futurista? Me pregunto como funciona, su apariencia es linda~ y se me hace conocida. Si se ve lindo, huele lindo hihihi. Aunque no aplica para mis invitados... ghehe_

 _\- ¿Que es que, perdon? No puedes andar por la vida oliendo cosas tranquilamente._

 _\- Esto... Que olor extraño... hace picar mi nariz... hihihi._

 _\- ¿¡QUE HICISTE!?_

 _-Nada~~ hihi solo oli esto y el polvo se pego a mi nariz ahaha pero me estoy sientiendo extraño..._

 _\- ¿¡POR QUE ABRISTE ESE PAQUETE SIN PREGUNTARME!? ¡PUEDE SER PELIGROSO IDIOTA!_

 _\- Tranquila amor... solo me siento... ¡ALEGRE…! ¡QUIERO GALLETAS! ¡A LA COCINA!_

 _\- ¡SON LAS ONCE DE LA ¡!_

 _\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NO HAY HORA PARA LAS GALLETAS~!_

 _\- ¡SUELTAME AHORA!_

 _\- ¡NO! ¡COMERAS GALLETAS LO QUIERAS O NO! Oh... ¿Lo oyes?_

 _\- ¿Oir que?_

 _\- ¡Eso! presta atencion..._

 _\- No oigo nada._

 _\- ¡Ahi esta otra vez! ¿Seran ratas? ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! ¡NO TOLERARE RATAS EN MI TIENDA!_

 _\- Heeeeey ¿No crees que estas muy energetico? Estas mareandome con tantas palabras juntas._

 _\- Perdon amor, no puedo permitir roedores aqui, arruinarian mis bellos ataudes, mis invitados, los registros, los muebles, las maderas, la comida y mis galletas, sobre todo mis galletas, eso es imperdonable. Si supiera donde deje la guadaña podria ver el alma de la rata... si es que funciona igual que un humano, seria excelente ver el alma de un animal, nunca lo hice, ¿Tu? no, claro que no, no tienes como. Creo que la guadaña se entrevero con las sotobas... ¿Sabes lo que son? las usan los budistas, son muy lindas... yo fui a China varias veces, es extraño ese pais, las costumbres son muy distintas a las de aqui, al igual que lo son en ¡!_

 _\- ¡CALLATE! CALLATE, CALLATE, ¡CALLATE! ME ESTAS ENLOQUECIENDO CON TANTA CHARLA ¡MI CABEZA YA NO AGUANTA MAS TUS CACAREOS! ¿SABES QUE? ESE PAQUETE CONTENIA COCAINA ¡CO-CA-I-NA! ¡IMBECIL!_

 _\- Angie... hihi..._

 _\- ¿¡QUE!?_

 _\- Tienes un grano en la frente._

 _\- ¿Eh? No tengo nada._

 _\- Si tienes, aqui mismo._

 _\- Apenas se nota, no exageres._

 _\- Amor se ve muy bien, no es para nada invisible. Hasta yo lo veo ahaha._

 _\- Ve a dormir, por favor. Me estas poniendo impaciente._

 _\- No tengo sueño._

 _\- Encierrate en un ataud, yo quiero dormir._

 _\- Angie..._

 _\- ¿Que...?_

 _\- ¿Por que me siento asi? varias veces probe cocaina y nunca me senti asi... ahahahaha._

 _\- Si... puede que esa sea algo diferente a la de esta epoca._

 _\- Ah. Ok. Me quitare esto, me hace muchas cosquillas._

 _\- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA DESNUDARTE!_

 _\- ¡ME HACE COSQUILLAS! ¿Como puedo estar comodo asi? aha Nadie podria amor, nadie hahahaha._

 _\- Aaaaajjjj ¡VETE A DORMIR!_

 _\- Cuentame un chiste~_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Anda... quiero reirme._

 _\- Riete mirando al techo, no te ahoges en tu saliva. Adios._

 _\- A~ngie... NO. SE. TE. OCURRA. IRTE._

 _\- ¿No vas a dejarme en paz?_

 _\- Nop._

 _\- Hagamos lo que quieras entonces._

 _\- Si lo dices asi es muy facil malinterpretarlo amor, no hagas que me emocione... aaahahahahaha._

 _\- No agotes mi paciencia... ya estas desquiciandome._

 _\- Solo quiero tu amor._

 _\- Si no te callas tendras mi mano en tu cara._

 _\- ¿Me haras mimos?_

 _\- No precisamente..._

 _\- Que sadica... ¡Me gusta! ¿Quieres atarme a la cama? hehe._

 _\- Te atare a las vigas del techo..._

 _\- ¿Pero como haras para...?_

 _\- ¡Del cuello te atare si no dejas de molestarme! Quiero silencio. Si quieres sadismo ve al prostibulo. Buenas noches, ¿Entiendes? BUENAS. NOCHES._

 _\- No quiero. Me acostare contigo._

 _\- No._

 _\- Sip, yo te dare amor asi te duermes de una vez hahaha._

 _\- Mas te vale por tu... seudo vida que me dejes en paz. Vamos a la habitacion._

 _\- Despues de ti. Pero me quitare toda esta ropa._

 _\- Al fin mi cama... nunca te desee tanto querida._

 _\- Ven amor, te dejare que me abraces._

 _\- ... Buenas noches._

 _\- Buenas noches amor._

 _.~.~.~_

 _\- ¡ANGIE! ¡DESPIERTA YA!_

 _\- ¿¡QUE... MIERDA TE PASA!? ¿QUE QUIERES?_

 _\- La rata sigue en la tienda... se comera mis galletas._

 _\- Juro que en este momento te odio..._

 _\- ¿No me amas?_

 _\- No._

 _\- Ay... eso dolio._

 _._

 _._

Hasta siento ganas de reirme cuando recuerdo esto, en su momento me enoje bastante pero al otro dia nos reimos mucho contando nuestras experiencias con sustancias… delirantes. _Algo digno de escuchar._

Es como dijo Maylene, llega un momento de tu vida en que te haces fuerte al veneno que casi te mata en el pasado, ya no duele, se convierte en una sombra que te seguira por el resto de tus dias, sera un recuerdo.

Mi principal problema con esto es mi hijo, el impide que supere del todo el abandono de hace unos años, pero no puedo hacer nada, solamente morderme la lengua y seguir adelante. _Oye... creo que deberia decirtelo, a lo que pienso de ese tema. No sabes cuanto lo superaste, si algun dia te encontraras con el de nuevo no sabes como reaccionarias, es imposible saberlo hasta que lo tengas enfrente a ti. ¿Realmente puedes decir "Ya no lo amo" con tanta soltura? No lo creo, incluso yo me senti mal cuando el desaparecio._ Cuanta seriedad viniendo de ti, me asombra. Pienso lo mismo pero ya no me afecta de la misma forma que antes sus recuerdos, incluso los sueños sobre mis vidas anteriores desaparecieron. _Esos sueños eran consecuencia directa de estar con el, no entiendo como se lograba este proceso pero nuestro poder y su larga memoria se sintonizaban de alguna forma, no dudo de que hayamos tenido sueños iguales. Cuando dormimos la mente se vuelve debil, estoy segura que hemos compartido sueños._ ¿En serio? Eso significa que el podria haber soñado con... el bosque, por ejemplo. _Correcto, aunque no hay forma de saberlo, solo son suposiciones. Tendriamos que hablar con el._ ¿Estas loca? ¿Te crees que quiero verlo y preguntarle "¿Acaso has tenido el mismo sueño que yo?"? Debes estar enferma. _Es solo curiosidad, te puedo decir que a mi tampoco me agradaria verlo, la cadena de reacciones que desato en ti me afecto mucho, si viera su rostro le tiraria con un arbol hasta que llegue al centro de la tierra, maldito cobarde._ Suficiente... calla un poco. Debo preparar la cena.

Estas charlas son tan comunes ya... ella no esta muy segura pero yo si, no quiero verlo de nuevo y no lo volvere a hacer. Esta no es una situacion donde me agrade el masoquismo. Bastante sufri en el pasado como para pensar en revolver todo eso. Amarlo de nuevo, entregarme otra vez como tantas otras pero no en cuerpo, sino entregarme a mi misma, reirme y llorar en su presencia, son cosas que no quiero volver a pasar por mas de que fui feliz con el. _¿Realmente no quieres? Sabes que Alex necesita a su padre por mas de que no sepa quien es, tu sabes lo que es crecer son alguien que te guie, no le nieges eso a el._ No empices, he dicho que no, ¿Por que continuas insistiendo con eso? _Hace un tiempo que siento algo extraño, me recuerda a la sensacion que provocaban los recuerdos de las vidas pasadas... pero no es lo mismo, puede que sea el pero no se mucho mas sobre esto. Solo quiero que estes advertida. Los caminos se estan uniendo otra vez, poco a poco._

\- ¡MAMI! ¡Mira a Toby! me pego... y me duele mucho.

¿Que...?

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Toby me pego con una almohada...

\- ¿Donde te pego?

\- Aqui... en la cabeza. Me duele mucho porque cuando me pego me cai de la cama y me pegue con el suelo.

\- Toby... debes tener cuidado, no puedes pegar fuerte ni siquiera con una almohada.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡El me pego y cuando salio corriendo se tropezo con mi pie! es por eso que se cayo al suelo.

\- ¿Alex...?

\- ...

\- ¿Me estas mintiendo? ¿Que dijo mama sobre las mentiras?

\- Son feas...

\- ¿Y que mas?

\- No hay que decirlas...

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Alex no me miraba, tenia la cabeza gacha, hace unos dias ya que me miente en cosas asi. Miente cuando pregunto quien dejo un vaso fuera de lugar, quien dejo mis telas en desorden, quien tomo mi guitarra. No se como es el desarrollo de un niño de esta edad, nunca estuve en contacto con alguno, solo con Toby y el tenia 7 años cuando lo conoci. Hay veces en las que me desespera tener un hijo pero luego cuando me abraza y me dice que soy solo de el, se me olvida todo, el solo me comparte con sus hermanos.

.

\- ¿Seraphine no vendrá a cenar?

\- No, esta demasiado agotada. Yo no estoy muy diferente, apenas me siento a mi misma, siento que camino sobre algodón.

\- Ve a dormir que yo me encargo de limpiar aquí y de llevar a Alex a la cama. Mañana no tengo clases porque los profesores están organizando las festividades de fin de curso.

\- Bien, si es asi entonces me ire a dormir. ¿Alex? Hazle caso a tu hermano que mama se va a acostar.

\- Si mami, tengo que darte un beso para que duermas.

\- Ven aquí, quiero un beso enorme.- Es bastante carismático y mimoso, aunque tiene un carácter fuerte. Y siempre me asombro de su capacidad mental… ¿Los niños de esta edad hablan tan fluidamente?- ¿Toby? ¿Toby…?- me contesto un ronquido bastante potente para un niño.- Ahahahaha Andy me llevo a este de aqui, tu quedate con ese pequeño.

Levante a Toby en brazos con demasiado esfuerzo, me fui por el pasillo y lo deje en su cama, le quite el calzado y apague luces.

Yo me acoste y ya, me fui de este mundo en cuestión de segundos, el cansancio que acarreaba es demasiado para dejar que el cerebro delire antes de dormir.

Al otro dia me desperté con una cabecita gris que me traia te y tostadas para desayunar mientras me gritába que despierte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por esto mismo pedi detalles, no es comun conocer a un consumidor de cocaina, al menos asi lo pienso yo pero queria saber si tenian conocimiento de esto y hacer un flash, al final use los detalles que encontre en internet, ya que nuestro personaje se rie demasiado, con un poco de coca encima seria algo muy... potente, un Undertaker elevado a la diez... O.O me encantaria verlo! por eso lo hice charlatan jajajaja Gracias Darakuroki por aclararme esas cositas pero este tipo se rie mucho sin ninguna sustancia.. Si alguien tiene ideas para mejorarlo, digame como hacerlo!**

 **.** _ **"¡Comeras galletas lo quieras o no!"**_ **me acorde de Rasputia, la mujer de Norbit y me parece que la frase queda bien.**

 **. Si quieren les hago una mini ficha de Alex.**

 _ **. Alexander Daniel Brown Warlow, nacido el 4 de noviembre de 1889, en Londres. Lleva el apellido de su madre y de sus hermanos. (En un capitulo aclare que los chicos se apellidan de esta forma.)**_

 _ **. Tiene pelo gris acero, no plateado y sus ojos son verde esmeralda como los de su madre, no verde lima como los de su padre.**_

 _ **. Tiene una rapidez mayor a la de un adulto pero su fuerza es igual a la de este. Su cuerpo es resistente y se cura en cuestión de minutos de cualquier lesión, el tiempo depende de la gravedad.**_

 **Aquí tienen algo sobre el pequeño Alex, un Undertaker en miniatura. Espero les guste, hace mucho tiempo que estos capis esperan ver la luz :D**

 **. Seguramente pensaran en que las clases en esa época no eran asi, respecto a las clases de Andrew y Tobias, pienso que los alumnos se quedaban en el colegio. Realmente no investigue esto y tampoco me parece un detalle que valga poner si tengo en cuenta los sucesos a futuro.**

 **Bye bye nyan :3**


	24. Cumpleaños Feliz, chocolate en el rostro

**Holas! Vuelvo desp de tanto tiempo, este cap mezcla a muchos personajes asi que si se entreveran me comentan donde se perdieron y les digo algo. Hay de todo, torta, ajedrez, Alex para todos también.**

 **.**

 **Cumpleaños Feliz, con chocolate en el rostro.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Debes despertarlo mientras le cantas, no gritarle y sacudirlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Así se despierta feliz.

\- ¿Si le grito se enojara?

\- ¡Por supuesto que se enojara!

\- ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué le canto?

\- La canción que mama te enseño.

\- ¡Aah sii! ¡Yo la sé!

\- Bien amor, vamos a su habitación.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Toby, mi niño cumplía 10 años. Alex dijo que quería despertarlo y llevarle su pastel. Decidí que la mezcla cama-pastel no era buena si este niño está involucrado.

Toby despertó de a poco. Primero abrió un ojo, luego el otro, después se sentó en la cama bostezando y cuando termino su ritual de estirarse noto que algo en la cara de Alex no anunciaba buenas noticias.

\- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

\- ¡Tonto!

\- Alex...

\- Yo vine a decirte feliz cumpleaños...

\- ¿Es hoy?

\- Si, por eso estamos aquí.

\- Entonces... ¡Ven y salúdame enano!

Nadie podría negar que estos niños se adoran. Alex en un segundo estuvo sobre Toby abrazándolo y tirando sus orejas.

.

A la tarde vinieron Jeannine con Jules y Edgar, Elizabeth se encontraba mal, Seraphine y Sophie. De los amigos de Toby solo vino Jean... Creo que solo a él lo invito.

Pasamos una linda tarde, Toby es muy querido por todos al igual que Andy. Sus modales y la forma de ser tan... Tan... Querible. Son lindos.

A todos les llamo la atención el sitar que algún pequeño de pelo gris dejo en la sala, por millonésima vez me pidieron que tocara algo. Es mi regalo de Agni por vencer los obstáculos de los dioses, me lo dio cuando partimos de Londres. Lo que realmente me hizo difícil el aprender a tocar el instrumento fue mi brazo quebrado pero cuando sane del todo, aprendí muy rápido. A todos les agrada la música y logra tranquilizar a Alex aún más que las guitarras.

Como siempre no faltaron las peleas. Cuando repartí los trozos de pastel se armó un problema. Según sus palabras, Alex se tropezó y su pastel voló hasta la cara de Toby. Según Toby, Alex le pidió que quitara una mota de papel que había en su pastel y cuando Toby acerco su cara al postre... Alex se lo estampo en la cara. Realmente no se a quién creerle... Me siento mala madre por creer que el menor de mis hijos es culpable como la mayoría de las veces.

\- Toby...

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero más pastel.

\- No.

\- Quiero pastel...

\- Dije que no. ¿Para qué me ensucies otra vez?

\- Suficiente, Alex siéntate de este lado y te daré pastel. Toby ve a lavarte la cara que tienes chocolate en las cejas.

\- Bien... ¡Madre! ¡No quiero a ese niño cerca mío mientras sostenga pastel!- Me dijo Toby apuntando hacia Alex, quien puso cara de "Tan solo descuídate unos segundos y veras".

Yo estaba teniendo mi propio trance con las palabras de Toby, siempre me quedo sorprendida cuando me dice "mama" o "madre", quedo como una fangirl a punto de fangirlear. _¿Como cuando regresamos de Alemania? Debo reconocer que eso fue lindo, si pudiera hubiera llorado._ Ay si... A mí se me salió el corazón. Cuando desperté, obviamente. _Cierto que estabas inconsciente. Te dormiste._

Lo último que recuerdo de aquel día es cuando subimos al tren para regresar a Londres, luego sé que desperté en mi habitación de la mansión, con Andy y Toby saltando a mí alrededor.

.

.

 _\- ¿Angie?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- ¡Mamii!_

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- Te extrañamos mucha mami, pensé que no volverías._

 _\- ¿Mami?_

 _\- Eres como nuestra madre, Toby no recuerda mucho de ella pero para el tú eres su madre. Yo aún los recuerdo pero tu estas a su altura._

 _\- Wow... Yo los extrañe mucho también, todos los días me acorde de ustedes. ¿Cómo han estado?_

 _\- ¡Aprendí a leer muy bien!_

 _\- Y yo a tocar guitarra. Puedo competir contigo._

 _\- Ni creas que me ganaras. Toby amor, tráeme un libro y leeremos pero primero necesito comer. ¿Cuánto hace que llegamos de Alemania?_

 _\- Llegaron ayer por la tarde, según Sebastián solo un día estuviste inconsciente._

 _\- Bien, bajen al comedor y enseguida voy con ustedes._

 _\- Ven Toby, vamos._

.

.

\- Mami... ¿Mi pastel?

\- Aquí tienes amor, usa la cuchara.

\- ¡Angie ven aquí! ¿Cómo estas de tus quemaduras?- Ah... Era de esperar esa pregunta de parte de Sophie.

\- Bien, duelen un poco pero ya están mejorando.

\- A mí me asombra el patrón que tienen, nunca había visto algo así.

\- Señora Jeannine, supongo que eso lo dicta la sensibilidad de la piel, en Angie no debe de ser uniforme.

\- Tienes razón Seraphine, tu siempre tan inteligente niña. ¿Has dicho que te quemo el sol?

\- Si, si, si fue el sol.- _¡Mentira!_ Si lo sé, pero no puedo decirles. _Lo sé pero sabes que disfruto molestarte_. Maldita perra. _Igual que tu.-_ No se por qué me quemo de esta forma, solo sé que dolía bastante.

\- Si no fuera por el ungüento que te di, no sabríamos cuanto demoraría en curarse.

\- Cierto Jules, te agradezco por eso.

\- Nosotros nos iremos Angie, es muy tarde ya. Edgar ha estado muy callado y eso no me gusta.

\- Sabes que tengo jaqueca madre, iré a saludar a Andy.

\- Salúdame Angie que yo me voy con la señora Jeannine.

\- Sophie... ¿Tú sabes que Edgar tiene 20 años? No te sobrepases. Gracias por venir. A ustedes también, muchas gracias por venir. Jean, el carruaje ya está listo, cuando quieras ve subiendo que tus padres se molestaran si llegas muy tarde.

\- Angie por favor no digas eso, sabes que no me gustan los niños. Adiós Toby amor, termina bien tu día. Alex y Andy, ¡Vengan y saluden!

Luego de las despedidas bastantes ruidosas entre Seraphine y Sophie, nos dedicamos a ordenar aunque no había tanto desorden, por suerte. Seraphine se fue a dormir a su casa y Jean se quedó unos minutos comiendo pastel con Toby.

Siguen preguntando por mis quemaduras en los brazos... No puedo decirles como me las hice, no me creerían. Mi poder aumento desde que la otra Angie está presente sin tabúes, tanto ha aumentado que me cuesta controlarme cuando me enojo y la energía que intento mantener dentro de mí, busca salir por algún lado y digamos que se filtra por mi piel, me deja unas marcas rojas en forma de líneas parecidas a arañazos deformes, normalmente en los brazos pero me han salido en la espalda y los pies. Duele y mucho.

La voz de Alex me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Mami ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Claro amor, vamos a darte un baño primero, tienes chocolate por toda la cara.

Lo tome en brazos y nos fuimos al baño, luego prepararía su pijama. Por suerte no fue difícil meterlo a la tina, estaba bastante dócil.

\- ¡Mira qué lindo te ves con toda esa espuma! Pareces un oso de peluche.

\- ¡Mi cabeza está llena de espuma! ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a quitármela, mami?

\- ... - .. _."Tengo harina hasta en el cerebro. ¿Acaso me vas a ayudar a quitármela?"_

No puede ser posible, este niño es tan igual al padre que hasta usan las mismas frases... ¿Y cómo pudo decir una frase tan prolija? Merezco un premio por mantener mi cordura después de tanto tiempo y más aún por soportar a mi hijo.

\- Basta Alex, no te arderán los ojos, deja de llorar. Solo tienes que poner la cabeza hacia atrás como mama te enseño y el agua no caerá en tus ojos.

\- ¡No quiero!

Ah cielo santo, odio tener que hacer esto con él. Estaba moviéndose mucho y salpicando agua para todos lados así que con un poco de mi poder lo mantuve quieto, lo suficiente para que no se molestara y levante un poco de agua para enjuagar esos cabellos. Luego de hacer que el agua girara alrededor de su cabeza me dijo algo, no me sorprendió pero si me dejo un poco... ¿What the hell? Mi lindo hijo me dijo que podía ver mis "brazos invisibles" como los llama el. Es extraño ya que nunca lo dijo, solamente se dedicaba a reírse cuando yo necesitaba mover algo o le hacía cosquillas con mi poder. Aunque si el padre podía ver la energía a simple vista, Alex seguramente la vea pero con menos intensidad. No sé.

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Toby llego una carta a la tienda, una que contiene una respuesta que llevo esperando hace casi un año. Maylene y todos los chicos, incluyendo a Ciel y Sebastián, vendrian a visitarnos en la siguiente semana y se quedarían un buen tiempo, ya que la reina le dio unas vacaciones a su perro.

Hace bastante tiempo que esperan obtener permiso de Ciel para venir a Francia. Y ya que vienen mis hombres fuertes y Sebastián, les pediré ayuda para llevar a cabo una... Sorpresa para mis niños. Seguro que me ayudan, Bard y Agni tienen un cariño especial por ellos.

Esa tarde me fui a comprar los materiales ya que tenía un tiempo libre, habíamos terminado los pantalones y chalecos para el colegio. ¿Qué se necesita para...? Azúcar, flores y muchos colores seguro que no. Madera, clavos y un martillo. Así que eso fui a comprar aunque me miraron muy raro por ser una mujer haciendo tareas de hombre, me cago en las normas sociales, de Londres y de Paris, yo necesitaba materiales y los iba a tener.

Esa noche les dije a los niños que vendrian desde Inglaterra a visitarnos. Andy y Toby saltaron de alegría pero Alex pregunto quiénes eran los que vendrían ya que el solo los vio dos veces desde que nació. Ahora tengo que pensar donde dormirán todos, ya que solo hay cuatro colchones de sobra sin contar que uno de los niños puede dormir en mi cama. En fin, primero mis materiales de construcción y luego la organización de las camas.

Madera, tablas, clavos de varios tamaños, martillos, tenazas y cemento. Y la fórmula secreta de mi sorpresa seria mi estilo, mi toque personal.

Mi sorpresa es algo que los chicos quieren hace tiempo, desde que llegamos a Paris me lo han pedido pero por motivos de dinero y otros no hemos podido concretarlo. La cabaña en el bosque, la casa con un patio enorme que Toby siempre quiso y que sigue deseando. La mejor parte es que cerca de aquí hay un bosque perfecto para vivir, hay espacios despejados bastantes grandes y un arroyo pequeño que es especial para que los niños se metan con Alex. Aún hay más sobre ese bosque, es el bosque con el que yo solía soñar. El claro donde se hará la cabaña es el mismo donde siempre aparecía el, envuelto en una capa. Que locura...en el momento en que me adentre en aquel bosque y vi sus caminos y sus claros, supe que eran sueños premonitorios o algo de ese tipo, aunque espero que no todos mía sueños se hagan realidad, no se n que clase de monstruo me convertiría si Grell llegara a matar a Alex. O a mis otros niños..

.

 _1 Semana después._

.

Los chicos llegan de Londres, el tren está entrando a la estación. Los niños han estado muy emocionados, mas con los arreglos que hemos tenido que hacer para que todos tengan una cama. En el cuarto de Seraphine dormirán Finny, Andy y Toby. En el cuarto de los niños dormirán Bard, Snake, Agni y Soma ya que allí hay un colchón de sobra. En mi cama estarán Maylene y Alex. Ciel, Tanaka y Sebastián estarán en una habitación que tuve que preparar, este último deberá fingir que duerme para no levantar sospechas.

Alex está un poco más conforme con la idea de tener extraños en la casa. Le dije que eran sus tíos los que vendrían y esto lo puso de mejor ánimo. También la expectativa de saber para que seran las maderas que compre, cosa que no le dije, solo le aclare que eran una sorpresa y que no las tocara.

Allá veo el tren, siento que podría salir rebotando de la emoción que tengo, si ellos no venian iba a ser yo la que tomara unas vacaciones para ir a verlos, hace ya un año que viajamos a Londres.

\- ¡Angieeee!

\- ¡Maylene!

Apenas vi una cabeza pelirroja con unos anteojos grande me lance sobre ella.

\- ¡Te he extrañado mucho! ¿Cómo te encuentras!

\- ¡Ay amiga! Lo mismo de siempre, alguna vajilla rota, algún mueble destrozado, nada en particular.

\- ¡Yo tengo tanto para contarte!

\- ¿¡Nosotros estamos pintados aquí!?

\- ¡Bard!

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, espero que haya un lugar donde tomar una cerveza.

\- Por supuesto que hay y son de buena calidad.

\- ¡Angelique! ¡Ven y saluda! Dice Snake. Dice Oscar.

Hahaha no cambiaran jamás y no me gustaría que lo hicieran.

\- ¡Snake mírate! Estas más alto que la última vez que nos vimos. ¡Finny! ¡Tú también has crecido! Me harán ver bajita. ¡Hasta Ciel está más alto!

\- ¡Claro que estoy más alto! ¿Pensabas que nunca crecería?

\- Ahahahaha claro que no. Los niños están por allá, vamos.

Fue algo muy lindo verlos a todos juntos abrazándose y saludándose, el único un poco tímido era Alex pero es entendible, el niño no se acuerda de ellos. Luego de explicarle quienes eran, los saludo de buena forma aunque tímida.

Ciel casi se cae hacia tras cuando vio a Alex.

\- Es... Exactamente igual a ¡!- le puse una mano en la boca para callarlo mientras movía la cabeza en un "No" silencioso.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo delante de él, por favor.

\- Señorita Angelique, yo le dije que sucedería de esta forma, ¿Recuerda?

\- Hola Sebastián, yo me encuentro muy bien, ¿Y tú?

\- Aquí, admirando el parecido de su hijo con el padre. Presiento que el parecido no es únicamente físico.

\- No sé para qué gasto saliva en hablar si esta cosa hace lo que quiere. Ciel mantenlo controlado. ¡Todos al carruaje! ¡Rápido rápido!

\- La señorita no cambiara nunca, que agradable.

Luego de meter a todos en el carruaje grande, uno que me presto Jeannine, nos encaminamos a casa. Que sorpresa llegar y encontrar a Seraphine perdiendo el control.

\- Seraphine ¿Que sucede?

\- Recién se acaba de ir el señor Bonnet, adivinaras que es lo que quiere.

\- ¿Nuevos trajes otra vez? ¿Qué hacen con la ropa?

\- Es un cabaret, supongo que se rompe. El problema es que tenemos que confeccionar 15 vestidos, ya le hice bocetos que le gustaron, están en la mesa. No tiene fecha de entrega.

-Bien, después nos organizamos con eso. Seraphine, ellos son mi familia o algo así. Ella es Maylene, de quien tanto he hablado. - Se saludaron con estrellas en los ojos, cada una viendo una amiga en la otra.- Él es Finny, Bard, Tanaka, Snake.- Que bueno que Seraphine no le tiene miedo a las serpientes, ya que Oscar y Emily que estaban fuera de su bolso, se subieron sobre ella a "saludarla" restregándose en sus mejillas.- Ellos son Ciel y Sebastián, amo y mayordomo respectivamente. Bien chicos, les mostrare donde dormirán. ¿Dónde están Agni y Soma?

\- Llegan mañana, debían atender un asunto con su local de comidas.

Oh... Cierto que son dueños de un local bastante exitoso en Londres.

\- Las camas ya están organizadas, así que vayamos. Aquí duermen Finny junto a Toby y Andy. En esa habitación estarán Ciel, Sebastián y Tanaka. Ahora subamos, arriba dormirán Bard y Snake, Soma y Agni estarán en la misma habitación cuando lleguen. Maylene duerme conmigo y con Alex.

\- Muy bien, preparare unos bocadillos para él te.

\- Como quieras Sebastián, sabrás encontrar las cosas necesarias. Vengan chicos que les mostrare sus habitaciones y bajamos a comer.

A la hora del té, Alex se integró muy bien al grupo. Converso con todos y le hizo la vida imposible a Ciel. Le pregunto muchas cosas, le volvo agua encima, ¿Las tostadas siempre caen del lado de la mermelada? Mentira, caen del lado donde este Ciel, haya mermelada o no

\- Angelique controla a tu hijo… ¡Es desesperante!

\- Alex, deja en paz a Ciel, ven a sentarte en esta silla.

\- Pero el no se ríe nunca… no me gusta, ¡Quiero que se ría!

\- ¡Basta ya! Déjalo tranquilo y ven a sentarte aquí, he dicho.

\- Si… ¡Pero quiero que se ria!- ahora estaba sentado en la silla de frente a Ciel y lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme sin despegarle la mirada a cada movimiento que Ciel hacia.

\- ¿Por qué me mira asi? Por dios… lo que son los genes. Tenia la esperanza de encontrar solo su parecido físico pero la vida no es justa con nadie.

\- Ahahaha es cierto.

\- Yo no puedo decir mucho, no conozco a su… eemmm… procreador.

\- Aparte de Angelique, el único que puede decir algo es Tanaka, si no me equivoco Bard.

\- Si… ese hombre con una sonrisa eterna, una personalidad extraña pero sensible a ciertas cosas. Eran muy amigos con el amo Vincent, siempre asustaba al amo pero una única vez este pudo devolverle la broma y vaya que el sepulturero se asusto. Sonreir desde el dolor es aun mas difícil que sonreir en la felicidad. Ho ho ho.

\- Correcto, si quieres saber sobre como era el, solo míralo a él.- Dije señalando a Alex, quien no entendia nada.

\- Angie… ¿Es el hombre que excavo la tumba falsa para el señor Sebastian?

\- Si Finny, ese mismo.

\- Ay Angie… realmente son iguales y mas ahora que esta creciendo, se nota mas y mas el parecido.- Dijo Maylene.

Pobre mi niño, no entiende nada ha ha ha, aunque Toby y Andy si saben de que hablamos.

\- Cambiemos de tema. A ver… ¿Qué ha sido de Sieglinde y Wolfram?

\- Estan trabajando en la farmacia del hospital real por orden de la reina, han creado medicinas muy efectivas.

\- ¿Wolfram…?

\- Si, el mismo. Su trabajo no se compara al de Sieglinde pero su experiencia como soldado le ayuda a saber que hierbas pueden servir para distintas dolencias.

\- Wow… si que nos hemos perdido cosas. Luego de la cena quiero pedirles algo a Sebastian y Bard, necesito a Agni pero le dire cuando llegue.

Luego de merendar nos sentamos a charlar en los sillones. Les conte sobre la tienda, que iba muy bien, teníamos bastantes ahorros. Sobre mis amistades, mi pretendiente y amigo, las locuras de Sophie y la paz de Seraphine (Algo limitada)

\- ¿Asi que el dúo pacifico ha venido ya?

\- Si Ciel, hace algunos meses… luego de que volvimos de Londres. Me contaron sobre el proyecto del local.

\- Si, les di una extensión de mi permiso real, a ojos de todos pertenecen a Funtom pero no me pagan nada y no me deben informar nada de sus gastos. Son independientes.

\- Esta bien que Soma trabaje, le hacia falta, dice Oscar.

\- Correcto. Sebastian trae el regalo de Toby.

\- Enseguida señor.

\- No era necesario traer un regalo Ciel, con que estén aquí me es suficiente.

\- No Toby, es de mala educación no traer un presente.

\- Y es de parte de todos nosotros.- le dijo Maylene y Bard a su lado asentia con esa sonrisa calida que tiene..

\- Esta bien.

\- Aquí tiene entonces, que lo disfrute.

Toby lo abrió bastante rápido y su cara fue algo… lindo y gracioso de ver.

\- Es… Es… ¡Un juego de ajedrez de vidrio!

\- Espero que sea de tu agrado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Toby los abrazo a todos, incluyendo a Ciel. Si, si abrazo a Sebastian.

\- Bien, yo me ire a acostar, estos días han sido de demasiado trabajo, si quieren pueden quedarse aquí con los niños. Andy le puede indicar el camino si quieren ir por una cerveza pero solo tienen que volver antes de que el sol caiga por completo porque esa calle es algo… concurrida por malas caras.

\- Esta bien Angie, Snake quería ir y Finny dijo que quería ver nuevas cosas. No se están de acuerdo ahora para ir conmigo.

\- No emborraches a Snake, dice Emily.

\- Yo ire, ya soy mayor y quiero conocer nuevas cosas.

\- Yo ire también, si el joven amo esta de acuerdo.

\- Esta bien, no tomen demasiado. Sebastian tu mantente contralado y a ellos también.

\- Hasta luego entonces. Andrew, digame por que calle debemos ir.

\- Les indico en la puerta.

Mientras Andy hablaba me di cuenta de que Alex se durmió en la silla y Toby estaba armando el ajedrez y se preparaba para una partida con Ciel. Estarían jugando hasta tarde parece. Por suerte mañana no hay clases.

\- Creo nosotros nos iremos a dormir. Tanaka ¿Necesitas algo? Si faltan mantas hay en el mueble al lado de la cama.

\- Estare bien, aquí es mas calido que Inglaterra.

\- Haha es verdad. Buenas noches entonces. Toby y Ciel, no se acuesten tarde.

\- Te has tomado en serio el papel de madre, nos acostaremos temprano si, ve a dormir. Y llévate a ese diablillo, no sea cosa que despierte y me torture mientras tu no estas.

\- Hahahahaha es malo cuando quiere serlo, dimelo a mi.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- Bueno… una vez…

No escuchamos mas porque ya estábamos en mi habitacion. Maylene me iba abriendo puertas ya que yo cargaba a Alex, que faltaba poco para que roncara.

Charlamos un rato hasta que recordé que Andy no había trancado la puerta de calle. Baje corriendo ya que no me gustaba tener la puerta sin tranca y mas con los niños allí solos.

Cuando llegue a la puerta frene de golpe y esta a su vez se abrió con un estruendo, casi golpeándome la cara. Yo grite del susto y el susto de ver que había dos personas afuera, esperando para entrar.

\- ¡DESPIERTEN TODOS! ¡LOS CHICOS HINDUES MAS RESPONSABLES HAN LLEGADO!

Soma… juro que voy a matarte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien… salu gente.**

 **Estoy feliz porque descubri algo. Alguien leyó el arco de la bruja verde? Vieron que Rudgar le dice a Sascha que tal vez Ciel puede verlos por su linaje, ahí es cuando muestran el árbol genealógico. Mucha cosa tiene ese árbol. Frances no aparece. En la rama de Ciel hay una extensión, como si hubiera un hermano. Los padres de Claudia tienen los nombres borroneados y no se leen. Bien, el punto es que pienso que aquí se explicaría la relación Claudia-Undertaker. Hay un lazo de sangre y estoy segura! No es genial? Me siento proh! Con h porque si.**


	25. Metas Imposibles

**¡Boom Bitches! Capitulo nuevo! Pensé en demorar más pero me gano la tentación y aquí esta, hay muchos cambios de escenas así que si quieren preguntar algo, háganlo, Teddy B. contesta sus dudas!**

 **Me afecto mucho que mi telefono se rompiera ya que perdi la mitad de este capitulo y debi empezarlo de nuevo pero SexyTaker me dio mucha inspiración mientras tomábamos té y unas galletas. Es en serio que yo tenía galletas y té, me compre una cajita de Earl Grey lol bien de gente proh… pero no me gusto, tiene bergamota :T**

 **Este cap es extraño en serio, conocerán detalles de distintas etapas de la vida de Angie que servirán, como siempre, para futuras situaciones y para cortar esperanzas con un final desesperanzador y descorazonador :D**

 **Solo les diré… la historia tiene dos finales. Y uno se acerca.**

 **.**

 _"Se hace confuso el camino desde mis ojos hasta tu alma, se vuelve frío el hueco de mi espalda donde tus manos en silencio descansaban._

 _Ya mis pasos no persiguen tus huellas y mi boca grita por lo bajo tu nombre..._

 _Solo para no olvidarte todavía."_

 _._

 **Metas Imposibles.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace una semana que estamos viviendo en la cabaña, los chicos están encantados con ella, se divierten mucho en el arroyo que pasa al costado. Alex está enamorado del agua. Toby adora los árboles y quiere hacerse una plataforma para poder dormir ahí ya que se viene el verano. Andy se la pasa comiendo frutillas y uvas silvestres, son muy ricas.

El primer día que vinimos hacia aquí tuvimos que traer muchas cosas, hasta que llegara el momento de hacer la mudanza. Trajimos vajilla, almohadones, sabanas, sillas plegables que hicimos con Wolfram y Sieglinde hace unos años y cortinas. Pasamos el día todos juntos, los chicos Panthomhive, Soma, Agni, mis niños y yo, un día muy lindo fue. Ciel no tenía su cara de... amargado, Tanaka era Tanaka, Sebastián fue un simple compañero de bromas, Soma fue un adolescente maduro y Bard no hizo explotar nada. Alex paso pidiendo a Ciel que le sirviera pastel de frutillas, el pobre apenas sabe cómo se divide un pastel entero.

Ha estado un poco complicado el tema de la tienda pero al final Seraphine se quedó viviendo en la casa y yo voy todos los días a la ciudad, de paso Andy se queda en el colegio. Eso no les gustó mucho a los chicos, ellos pensaban tener ambas casas pero me pareció un gasto innecesario.

La casa está decorada con varios estilos. Andy tiene azul mar y francés en su habitación, Toby y Alex tienen verde, azul medianoche y un tono de amarillo oro muy lindo. Mi cuarto tiene los colores bordo y negro. La cocina la decoramos con amarillo y verde... demasiado chillón para mi gusto. La sala tiene colores marrones combinando con el estilo rustico. Es una cabaña sencilla dentro de todo, no es un gran espacio pero no es pequeña, las habitaciones son bien espaciadas y organizadas, el baño está bien ubicado, la chimenea está en el centro de la casa y calienta hacia delante pero también calienta las paredes que están por detrás, ósea el cuarto de Alex y Toby, ya que ellos son los más enfermizos.

No sé cómo hice para armar esto yo sola... Creo que madure sin darme cuenta y ya soy una mujer de familia dedicada a sus hijos. ¿Cuándo y cómo sucedió? en un momento era maestra de baile, luego pase a bailar bajo los efectos de la cocaína con un enterrador y ahora soy madre de tres chicos... mierda que la vida no espera para nada, se pasa delante tuyo y no te da tiempo a reaccionar.

Un día estás jugando con muñecas y al otro estas buscando la talla de sostén que te quede bien. O llega tu primer periodo... el mundo se pone de cabeza y todo es tan raro que parece que un unicornio estará afuera esperándote para trotar por aquí y por allá. Bueno, yo tuve mi periodo solo cuatro veces pero viví los periodos de mi hermana... esa chica necesitaba una lobotomía completa, arrancarle cerebro, cerebelo y todo lo que pudiera haber en esa cabeza. Es obvio que yo nunca pude tener mis periodos debidos al daño poder quedar embarazada y todo eso no se formaba la capa que se desecha mes a mes así que... me salve de eso. Por decirlo así.

De esto concluyo que no sé cómo carajos quede embarazada, fin.

 _Ooooh... ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos corriendo bajo la lluvia con él?_ Y ya se me hacía raro que no hablaras. Te refieres al día en que se esnifo toda la cocaína que era de Anne... la muy puta me la dejo a propósito en el bolso. _Si ese mismo día, fue algo divertido, la conexión que había en ese momento era algo increíble, nunca pensé que encontrarías a alguien con quien compartiríamos semejante vínculo._ ¿Qué pretendes diciéndome esto? _Nada, solo doy opiniones, simples puntos de vista._ Ah... cállate entonces que debo pensar de qué manera puedo hacer un muelle o una base para bajar al arroyo.

Mierda... ya empieza.

.  
- _¡Vamos fuera! ¡Está lloviendo!_

 _\- ¡Quiero correr y bailar y mojarme! ¿Tú sabes bailar?_

 _\- ¡Algo! ¡No tan bien como tu pero puedo seguirte el paso!_

 _\- ¡Solo hay que tomarse de las manos y girar! ¡Siempre lo hacen así!_

 _\- ¿Solo girar? ¡Puedo con eso!_

 _\- ¡Pues vamos! ¡Siempre me gusto la lluvia! ¡La sensación del agua en la cara y el olor de la tierra mojada! Nada es tan lindo..._

 _\- A mí me pareces más linda que todo eso que dices, incluso más linda que los lirios blancos._

 _\- ¿Pureza e inocencia? No tengo nada de eso hahahahahaha menos aun la dulzura. ¡Sigue girando! ¡Hace frio! haha._

 _¡No me refiero a esa pureza! ¡Todo lo que dices y piensas no tiene ningún filtro! ¡Muestras tu personalidad pura! Ay amor... ya me estoy mareando hahahaha y eso es mucho decir para mí... e-espera que me cai-igo ¡Auch! ¿Te lastime?_

 _\- ¡No! hahahaha ¡Levántate que me aplastas!_

 _\- Hihi... mira Angie._

 _\- ¡No se te ocurra! ¡No! ¡Basta!_

 _\- ¡Tu dijiste que el barro hace bien a la piel! ¡Ten otro poco! ¡Creo que te falta en las mejillas! gyaahahahahahahahaha._

 _\- ¡No...hmph! ¡No mf fsta! ¡Aah! ¡Te matare maldito!_

 _\- ¡Atrápame primero...!_

 _\- ¡No se vale correr en las terrazas infeliz!_

 _\- Hihi._

 _._  
 _._  
¿Dónde viste la conexión allí? ¿En el barro que me hizo tragar? _La conexión estaba en tus sentimientos, en lo que no sentías con un simple vistazo pero yo sí y allí estaba, un vínculo muy fuerte y reciproco. ¿No hay días en los que sientes que una fuerza externa te está controlando? es ese vínculo, tienes que saber de qué hablo, hasta yo he notado sensaciones raras._ Si... Como si algo me empujara a hacer y pensar cosas relacionadas con el... los sueños que he tenido, pensar en el a propósito, ponerme el anillo que me regalo aun cuando me costó mucho quitarlo. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? _Él está cerca, lo siento. Antes era algo leve, estaba dudosa de mi misma pero ahora sé que es el. No logro saber a qué distancia de nosotras esta. Si es al otro lado del bosque o cruzando Francia pero él esta. Eso tenlo por seguro._ No... No puede ser. Esto no puede estar pasando. Ahora que nos asentamos no puede llegar a arruinar nuestra felicidad. No permitiré que eso suceda, mis hijos serán felices lejos de él y lo serán por el resto de su vida así tenga que sacrificarme para lograrlo. Lo hare sin dudar.

\- Mami quiero ir al agua.

Alex... siempre tan sigiloso.

\- Ahora no amor, ya estará pronto el almuerzo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ensalada y pollo, con la salsa que te gusta.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Es la que es dulce y salada?

\- Si, esa misma. Ve a buscar a Toby y dile que venga.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me tiene que ayudar a cocinar la salsa.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes cómo se hace?

\- Solo ve por él.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¡Deja que yo voy!

\- ¡Yo voy contigo mami!

¿Es una joda, verdad? Este mocoso cuando quiere es bastante molesto y te confunde con dos palabras. Más me vale hacer las cosas por mí misma.

\- Toby, mi lindo, ayúdame con la salsa, sabes que me cuesta encontrar la medida justa de crema... ¿Qué haces allí arriba?

\- ¡Encontré la forma de poner las tablas! ¡Solo debo ponerlas sobre esa rama y ya está! ¡Se sostienen con unos clavos!

 _-_ Ten cuidado, no quiero que te caigas.

\- No haha de cualquier forma tú me sostendrías. Vamos a cocinar que tengo mucha hambre.  
Cuando volvimos de Alemania les conté a los chicos sobre mi poder, fue algo muy loco pero quedaron maravillados y algo asustados. Aunque únicamente Andy sabe la verdad de mi viaje temporal.

Los días han pasado de esta forma. Andy estudia y vuelve a casa en la tarde, cuando yo me vuelvo de la tienda con Alex, Toby al salir del colegio va a casa de Jeannine, a casa de algún amigo o para la tienda. Todavía les cuesta abandonar del todo la antigua casa.  
El peor desapego fue cuando dejamos Londres. Para los niños fue un sufrimiento dejar a su familia al igual que para mí, nunca me sentí tan sola como en esos momentos. Bueno, si me sentí sola pero no de esa forma. Un vacío por partes, se extrañaban personas claves en nuestras vidas y contar solo con nosotros no alcanzaba para cubrir las faltas de los chicos.  
Las veces que nos hemos visitado solo sirvieron para renovar el sentimiento de vacío.

He tenido un sueño extraño últimamente. Si, otro más. En el sueño estoy sentada bajo un árbol con Alex pero él ya es grande, alrededor de 8 años debería ser y estamos con él, con su padre, Undertaker, Jord Amdahl o como mierda sea, para mí solamente es "el" al igual que Voldemort, no se nombra. Él me dice algo pero no escucho nuestras voces, solo veo las imágenes. Sé que le respondo con una sonrisa y el me acaricia la panza... estoy nuevamente embarazada en ese sueño.  
No lo entiendo, cada vez que sueño eso me despierto confundida, no por una indecisión sino que es una confusión en forma de mareos y vista borrosa. Similar a los síntomas de mí embarazo, como si mi cuerpo tuviera una reacción de rechazo hacia ese sueño en particular.

.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, trabaje un poco con los uniformes del colegio que aún no terminábamos, empezamos a hacer los moldes para los vestidos del cabaret del señor Bonnet.

Ha sido mucho trabajo pero tendrá su buena remuneración, para el año en que yo vivía, 2015, el dinero que recibiremos es muy poco pero para esta época es bastante. Demasiado.

Me pregunto qué haremos con tanto dinero, tal vez un viaje a Italia, los niños quieren volver a Roma.

.  
 _\- Que hermosa ciudad... ¿Qué es ese edificio?_

 _\- El panteón, un edificio muy antiguo y con mucha historia. Este construido sobre las ruinas de otro antiguo templo que se incendió._

 _\- Y este que dice en el volante... ¿Coliseo?_

 _\- Ese está más destruido porque tuvo distintos usos y muchos años encima pero es muy interesante. Allí se realizaban peleas de gladiadores._

 _\- ¿Son los que peleaban hasta morir?_

 _\- Si amor, esos mismos, ¿Estudiaste bastante antes de venir? Pareces un loro hablando._

 _\- Es extraño Angie que todavía no conozcas a Toby, viniendo de él era de esperarse haha._

.  
Definitivamente iremos a Roma otra vez.

Tenemos tiempo ya que los uniformes del colegio están casi completos, solo faltan los abrigos y con los vestidos tenemos más problemas ya que cambiaron el espectáculo y tenemos que hacer cuatro vestidos diferentes al resto y también más ornamentados... creo que la pelea que tuve hace un tiempo con Bonnet no ayudo mucho pero sigue viniendo a mí. Viejo idiota.

Hablando del diablo... nómbralo y el vendrá.

–Séraphine m'a dit que j'apporte l'argent en avance ! Donc, le voici !

–L'argent est pour le tissus de velours, sans cela nous ne pouvons pas commencer a fabriquer les corsets.- Este hombre se cree un perico en su casa entrando de esa forma, no sabe que usanos tijeras y agujas y podriamos lastimarnos.

–Les voici ! Je veux ces robes trois jours avant. Ainsi, les femmes pourront les essayer.

–Comme vous voudrez, ce seront pareillement de splendides robes !  
Aun me confunde el frances tan puro que habla este hombre, con muy pocas personas hablo frances, despues mi lenguaje se reduce a mi ingles cerrado y con acento firme.

 _-Seraphine me dijo que trajera dinero adelantado! así que aquí lo tienes!  
\- El dinero es para la tela de terciopelo, sin ella no podemos comenzar a fabricar los corset.  
\- Aquí lo tienes! espero esos vestidos para tres días antes! así las mujeres pueden probarlos.  
\- Como quiera, al igual que siempre serán excelentes vestidos._

Odio cuando este hombre me habla así, apenas le entiendo el francés puro que habla y me cuesta seguirle el ritmo.

Parece que Seraphine volvio a mostrar sus dotes para los negocios. El señor Bonnet es un pagador algo... vago, así que mi amiga le hizo el cuento de las telas para adelantarnos el pago, cuando en realidad el precio de las telas se incluyen en el precio total haha amo a esta chica.

.

.

 _\- ¿En qué piensas?_

 _\- La luna... recuerdo una vez que miraba la misma luna con Ángela... ella tenía las mismas preguntas que tienes tú en este momento. Principalmente como nos adaptaríamos a mundos distintos. En tu caso ambos debemos adaptarnos a las épocas del otro aunque tú lo debes hacer a la fuerza. Ella me preguntaba cómo se veía la muerte desde mi posición, algo difícil de describir por la falta de expresiones para decirlo hecho._

 _\- ¿Como ves la muerte?_

 _\- La muerte... es bella, ahora no la quiero para mí pero lo desee en ciertos momentos, es... liberadora, podría decirse. Los cientos de años que estuve segando almas fueron monótonos, los primeros años fueron una tortura porque debía dar algo que yo no pude obtener y eso dolía mucho, hasta que encontré a Ángela. Ella curo muchas heridas._

 _\- Sabes... pienso que por algo las cosas han sucedido así, por algo ella murió en tu lugar, tú te suicidaste queriendo encontrarla y la encontraste en tu castigo. En cada vida viviste una etapa diferente, varios aspectos que tú querías e imaginabas solamente con Angélica. Ser amigos que se enamoran, formar una familia y criar a tus hijos, amar desde el punto de vista familiar. Conocerme por sorpresa, todo sucedió para aprender algo, creo._

 _\- Que palabras ta~n... complejas para ti hihi. Puede ser cierto... Tal vez debía morir para vivir de nuevo lo que no pude. Dejemos eso de lado por ahora, hay algo que debo pensar._

 _\- ¿En qué?_

 _\- No te diré, tú haces que olvide que soy bastante reacio a dar información sin un precio... Me confundes demasiado._

 _\- Puedo convencerte muy fácilmente para que me digas que piensas._

 _\- Solo te diré que es algo pequeño y con algo verde. No lograras saber más nada y si intentas leer mis recuerdos te encerrare en un ataúd, ¿Entendido? Volvamos a la casa, me está dando sueño._

 _\- ¡Si señor!_

 _._

.

Muchos dicen que los sueños son deseos del subconsciente, otros que son recuerdos de vidas pasadas y algunos se refieren a ellos como los más profundos deseos del corazón. No sé cuál se podría aplicar a mí, ya que vidas pasadas no tengo, no sueño con ellas hace más dos años, ¿Deseos del subconsciente? no lo sé. Deseos del corazón... no sabría decirlo y no me gustaría que así fuera. Me molestaría mucho seguir amándolo después de dejar de amarlo. ¿Esto es posible?

Esta amaneciendo... apenas está despuntando el sol. Creo que podría ir a la cascada con la guitarra, me gustaría llevar el sitar pero es muy pesado para cargarlo ahora.

Me levante sin hacer ruido ya que una cabecita gris se asomaba entre mi almohada y las sabanas. Debe de haber venido en la noche, aún tiene esa costumbre de pasarse a mi cama. Me puse un abrigo negro que hice yo misma y agarre mi guitarra del ropero. Salí con cuidado y me fui por el camino hacia la caída de agua. Está ubicada en medio del bosque, para llegar hay que cruzar entre arboles ya que no pudimos abrir un camino. Al igual que en li sueño, un lugar hermoso y de difícil acceso. Sophie me dijo que nunca escucho que hubiera una cascada en el bosque. Al parecer es un lugar "virgen".

Con cuidado llegue al borde y me senté en la piedra plana, donde siempre pasábamos algún rato con los chicos. Cuando estaba sacando la guitarra del sobre un rayo de sol reflejado en la madera me cegó por un segundo pero voltee la cabeza para ver el amanecer.

La vista del sol me recordó a los sueños que tenía con el bosque y él, donde al salir el sol se convertía en cenizas mientras yo intentaba tomar su mano. El mismo sol en la misma posición. Realmente me pregunto qué clase de sueños tengo, no son normales. Llega un punto que realmente pienso que mis sueños son visiones de un futuro algo lejano. Eso me asusta, me asusta pensar en los sueños donde Grell mata a Alex.

Aunque… algo no se siente bien, no se siente normal. Mi poder está reconociendo algo, identificando una presencia. Lo sé porque Angie me lo ha dicho, la sensación de aturdimiento es cuando hay alguien cerca y cada persona me produce un aturdimiento y un sonido diferente. Pero esta vez no se identifica, es como un oni. Mire para todos lados pero no veía nada, la luz y la falta de costumbre de mis ojos me impidieron ver si había alguien en el bosque o al fondo de la cascada, en la especie de playa que forma.

Lo único que pude distinguir fue una columna de humo entre los árboles, un humo suave como si alguien estuviera cocinando su desayuno, no me imaginaba que hubiera otra casa perdida en el bosque.

De repente apareció Alex corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que su padre. Como el gato de Cheshire. El niño siguió corriendo por el borde de la cascada mientras yo salí corriendo detrás de él, si hay algo que no me gusta hacer es usar mis poderes en ellos a menos que sea una ilusión de un mundo divertido para entretenerlos. Alex está enamorado de Jack, el rey calabaza, es su ídolo.

\- ¡Alex! ¡Alex ven aquí!

\- ¡Mami mira! Quiero ir al agua.

\- ¡Te dije que vengas aquí! ¡Ven ahora!- El pozo de la cascada todavía estaba oscuro como boca de lobo.

\- ¡No! Haha ¡Atrápame mami!

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A LA CASCADA ALEXANDER BROWN! NO TE…

\- ¡Mami estoy volando!

Mierda… ¿Este niño nunca me hará caso? Siempre quiso tirarse solo por la cascada, pero de noche ni soñando le daría permiso y ahora no hay mucha diferencia en la oscuridad. No me da miedo que se lastime, con eso de que se cura rápido y es bastante resistente me quedo tranquila, sino el hecho en sí de que es un niño pequeño y es de noche, solo eso. Ah y mi papel como madre, que este niño no respeta.

Un momento… ¿Por qué no escucho la voz de mi niño llamándome? Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡Mierda!

Y bueno… la vida es cruel y yo le valgo berga, tendré que tirarme por la cascada si quiero ir con Alex, si bajo por el camino me llevara mucho tiempo.

Hay alguien con Alex, no distingo mucho pero se notan dos siluetas, mi hijo y una persona adulta. Apenas subí a la superficie, fui gritándole a Alex.

\- ¡Alexander Brown! ¡Que sea la última vez que haces esto! ¿¡Cómo vas a tirarte tu solo por la cascada!? ¿¡Quieres que me muera de un infarto!? ¡Y sabes que a tus hermanos no les gusta que salgas solo! ¡Ven aquí mocoso desobediente!

\- Mami él es como yo pero más grande… ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

 **So… aquí está el cap tan esperado, tan largamente soñado.  
**

 **La traduccion al frances es hecho por una compañera de wattpad llamada _Lxugh_**

 **El parrafo al principio pertenece a una ususaria llamada Patricia del sitio: tu breve espacio . com, todos los capitulos traeran un parrafo de poemas o cancione que estaran relacionados con la relacion XD Angelique-Undertaker**

 **Nótese que Alex es el pendejo random, esta y no está, cuando esta se hace notar. Hijoeputa.**

 **Bye bye meow.**


	26. ¡Fuera!

**Hoooooliiiiiiis! todo bien? yo aqui por empezar a estudiar! diseño de interiores :3**

 **Este cap salio rapido porque lo tengo escrito hace ya... no se, en septiembre ya estaba escrito! Asi se dan cuenta la forma en que Teddy B. escribe! No se si me falta decir algo... bue, lean!**

 **.**

 _"The wall that I have built to keep you out is starting to rust_

 _Because everything around me just reminds me of us."_

 **.**

 **¡Fuera!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Mami el es como yo pero mas grande… ¿Por qué?_

 _._

 _._

Al fin llegaba a su lado, ojala pudiera darle un sinchon de orejas, pero no puedo resistir su cara cuando hace pucheros y esas cositas tiernas. Es demasiada azúcar y como diria Alex (mi amigo) muy "kawaii" pero no hay nada que hacer, es mi hijo y me puede.

\- ¿Cómo… tu...?

Las palabras murieron antes de ser dichas, se quedaron atoradas y fueron solo un respiro en descenso, sin definición o acento.

¡Crack! ¡Crrrack! ¡Crack!

¿Lo escuchan? Eso es mi pecho, volviendo a resquebrajarse. Es el sonido del dolor.

\- Angelique...

\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- si el agua no me sostuviera, me habría caído al suelo.

\- Estaba nadando cuando el cayo sobre mi…

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hijo? Sueltalo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Tu hijo…? Eso explica por que somos…

\- ¡No explica nada!

\- Pero soy…

\- ¡No eres nadie! ¡Nadie! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE!

\- Dejame explicarte al menos...

\- ¡NO! ¡No tienes nada que decir, hacer o explicar! No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, y menos en el de MI hijo. Nos vamos Alex.

\- No...

\- Dije que nos vamos. Ahora.

\- ¡Adios yo grande!- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo saluda a un desconocido de esa forma?

\- Adios…

\- Mami… ¿Por qué ese señor es igual a mi? ¡Tenia caravanas y pelo largo como tu!

\- Lo se amor, pero en casa hablaremos bien. Mami tiene que contarte algo.

\- ¿Es un cuento?

\- Si amor, es un cuento pero el príncipe de la historia eres tu.

\- ¡Aaah! ¿Si?

\- Si, es la historia del principe, ¿Quieres escucharla?

\- ¡Si mami si!

Estaba muy enojada realmente, pero no con Alex, sino con él. Aunque Alex me desobedeció, también debere rezongarlo en casa.

Cuando abri la puerta de la cabaña, Andy estaba entrando a la sala, preparandose para ir al colegio en unas horas, Toby deberia estar roncando en su cama.

\- Angie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que estan despiertos tan temprano?

\- Preguntale a este mocoso, el pequeño engendro que esta aquí detrás.- los ojos de Andy buscaron al pequeño, seguramente ya sabia que me había desobedecido otra vez.

\- ¿Qué hiciste, Alex?

\- … - ¡Oh siii! El hermano mayor es bastante intimidante, lo que hace falta para controlar a este niño.

\- Respondeme por favor.- Los ojos de Andy estaban rojos aun y estaba despeinado pero eso no quitaba el aire de lider y firmeza que tiene.

\- ¿No me rezongaras?

\- No, cuéntame.

\- Fui a la cascada.- Los ojos de Andy me miraron fijo, sabiendo hacia donde iban las palabras de Alex.

\- ¿Qué mas hiciste?

\- ¡Salte y vole! ¡Asi!- dijo esto y salió corriendo con los brazos abiertos por toda la sala mientras hacia ruidos extraños, como si fuera un pájaro. ¿Cómo seguir enojada si me llena de ternura?- ¿Me miraste? Mami me grito porque encontré a un señor que es mi yo grande.

\- ¿Tu "yo" grande?

\- ¡Si! Tiene pelo como yo pero laaargo como mi mami y los ojos son como los mios y también tiene caravanas como una nena hahahaha.

La cara de Andy se torno mixta, había demasiados sentimientos allí, estaba confuso, triste y enojado.

\- Angie, ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Si, Alex amor.- El niño me miro con la misma cara expectante que su padre, no puedo creer aun cuanto parecido tienen. Es como si estuvieran conectados mentalmente y el niño copiara sus gestos.- Ve al baño y ponte una toalla, asi te secas un poco y despues te doy ropa.

Cuando nos quedamos solos me di el gusto de explayarme en mis sentimientos, pasándome las manos por el pelo, tirando un poco de el, tal vez me quitara un peso de encima. Me sentía enojada y rencorosa.

\- Cuentame que sucedió.

\- Aah… Yo fui a la cascada, no tenia sueño y me fui con el sitar, que debo volver a buscarlo por cierto, Alex se desperto al rato y debe de haber escuchado el instrumento y se escapo, salió corriendo hacia la cascada. Tu sabes que es demasiado rápido y a veces no me reaccionan los reflejos para atraparlo a tiempo. Bien, cuando lo alcanze estaba parado en la piedra plana, donde nos sentamos a comer, gritando que lo viera volar. En el pozo estaba el, justo donde caería Alex y claro que mi hijo no me hizo caso, se dio vuelta, me dijo que volaría y salto, cuando cayo lo hizo encima de él. ¿Viste que Alex tiene un moretón en la frente? Se pego contra su cabeza, ambos quedaron con un moretón. Yo tuve que tirarme para llegar hasta Alex y cuando nade hasta la orilla los vi pero no supe quien era la persona que estaba con Alex hasta que llegue a ellos. Estaban sentados en una roca, mirándose fijo. Alex lo miraba con atención, analizándolo, mientras él sostenía su cabeza, como si se asegurara de que el niño no se lastimo demasiado. Su mirada era adoracion pura, no recuerdo haber visto esa mirada cuando estábamos juntos. ¿Recuerdas a Agni gritando que Soma es su dios? Esa expresión no se compara a la que él hacia.

\- Es imposible… ¿Te ha visto antes? ¿Te ha contactado?

\- Andy tu sabes que la ultima vez que lo vi, fue cuando sucedió lo del barco y luego se fue, ¡No aceptaría hablar con el de nuevo! Si lo hiciera, solo seria por Alex. Si el niño ve ahora el parecido con él, imaginate de grande, sabra al instante que es su padre. Antes no dudaba en que si nos volviéramos a ver, ni le hablaría, haría como si no existiera pero al ver la cara con que Alex lo miro, una cara de… "se quien eres" ya no se que hacer… él tenia la misma expresión que hace Alex cuando quiere algo realmente y a su vez, Alex tenia la misma cara de curiosidad que él hacia cuando se sentía curioso hacia una persona o un objeto… ¡La misma sonrisa, el mismo brillo en los ojos, los mismos hoyos en las mejillas! ¡No se que hacer! ¡Se supone que deban estar juntos, pero el no se gano ese derecho! ¡No permitiré que arruine la vida de mi hijo como lo hizo conmigo!- En ese punto yo gritaba, no sabia que hacer, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo se me pasaban por la cabeza trozos de conversaciones pasadas cuando eramos pareja, charlas con Maylene, Tanaka apoyándome, las palabras de Agni cuando le dije que el bebe era igual a su padre y el me dijo que era un obstáculo de los dioses para afrontar el dolor y ser mas fuerte. Pero parece que nunca lo supere, solo lo olvide.- Andy… ¿Recuerdas cuando sali corriendo, una noche hacia la cascada? Hace unas semanas ya.

\- Si, tiraste tu anillo de compromiso, aquel que no salía de tu dedo.

\- Correcto.- revolví el bolsillo de mi vestido, y le mostre.- Es este mismo anillo el que tire, y que cayo en el pozo de la cascada.

La cara de Andy era aun mas confusa.

\- ¿Pero como… lo tienes?

\- Ah… Fue aquella noche que tuve un sueño pero un sueño distinto. En ese sueño yo era feliz con él, teníamos una casa, estábamos criando juntos a Alex pero Toby y tu no estaban allí, no tenia la sensación de conocerlos, simplemente no existían en ese mundo. No recuerdo muchos detalles de esa noche, algo raro ya que siempre recuerdo claramente mis sueños pero de ese no. Se que eramos muy felices, teníamos una casa en un bosque y una en la cuidad cercana, Alex tenia un perro, yo estaba embarazada otra vez. Pero esa vez yo escuchaba todos los sonidos cuando las primeras veces eran mudos los sueños. Cuando desperté, la sensación de tanta felicidad se desvaneció y cuando reaccione de que eso nunca pasaría, fue como un balde de agua fría, no pude evitar que el pasado me golpeara con toda la fuerza y me hiciera llorar, la ultima vez que llore por su causa fue cuando Alex nació, nunca derrame otra lagrima. Luego sali corriendo hacia el bosque y arroje el anillo por la cascada, lo vi caer ya que había luna y esta hacia brillar la piedra que tiene. Un par de días después, el anillo apareció en la mesa de mi cuarto, con una nota que decía _"Los recuerdos dolorosos son la justificación de las fortalezas que adquirimos amor, no los deseches tan fácilmente."_ Si no hubiera puesto la palabra "amor" y si no conociera su letra, no sabria que pensar pero lamentablemente reconoci su letra y ese apodo… asi que supe al instante que era el. Aparte de que he sentido presencias extrañas alrededor de la cascada, minutos antes de que Alex llegara la sensacion fue la mas fuerte que he tenido.

\- Angie… ¿En verdad no te has encontrado con el? Cuando Alex dijo lo de cascada pensé que se refería a ese sueño que tuvo pero parece que fue algo mas grave.

\- ¿Grave? Andy esto es lo ultimo que me gustaria que pasara, es extremadamente malo. Tu recuerdas como pase hace unos años, lo mal que estuve. Siento como todo lo que construi se empieza a romper y no puedo hacer nada.

 _Te dije que habia algo extraño, ¿Comprendes lo que te decia sobre mi presentimiento?_ ¿Te refieres a eso de que el estaba cerca? _Eso mismo y tambien al vinculo que nos une, el ya sabia que tu estabas aqui, lo noto antes de que tu supieras, aunque no entiendo como no lo notamos a el... es casi imposible que no lo hicieramos._ Es cierto, aunque el tipo no es humano, recuerda que puede desaparecer. _Oye... ¿No quieres suicidarte? Asi hariamos lo mismo que el, un ser sobrenatural con ciertos poderes sumados a nuestro poder... ¿Te imaginas? seriamos in-ven-ci-bles._ Por dios... estas loca, ¿¡Como mierda crees que dejaria a mis hijos solo por obtener mas poder!? _Solo una sugerencia, solo eso fue._

De repente senti unos brazos alrededor mio, Andy me estaba abrazando ya que yo lloraba y tan perdida en mis pensamientos me encontraba que no lo habia notado. Le correspondi el abrazo y estuvimos asi unos minutos en los que me dedique a llorar, solo dejar que las lagrimas caigan en silencio. Siento como entramos en el tramo final de una historia feliz y la parte mas fea esta por comenzar, aunque con trazos de felicidad pero mala al fin.

\- Debo hablar con Alex... en la tarde le dire que ese hombre es su padre, el niño no es tonto y tenerlo a él dando vueltas por aqui es peligroso, no lo quiero cerca.

\- Si le dices eso a Alex, lo primero que hara sera salir corriendo a buscarlo, no creo que se quede aqui luego de saber eso.

\- Si... pero debo hacerlo, en vista de los hechos no puedo seguir con el cuento de que "el señor se fue de viaje"

\- Esta bien, si quieres puedes esperar a que yo llegue del colegio.

\- No, hoy no demorare en la tienda porque Seraphine tiene a sus tios de visita y no me caen bien. Volvere a las cinco en punto.

\- Bueno... el que tiene que irse soy yo, llegare tarde. Ah... necesito un par de monedas, estamos haciendo una colecta para hacerle un regalo a Jack.

\- Agarra del pote. Dame un beso, ire a buscar el sitar antes de dormir. No creo que deba pero me gusta mucho como para dejarlo alli solo.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde, cuidate.

Cuando Andy se fue, mire a ver que estaba haciendo Alex y lo encontre durmiendo en mi cama envuelto en una toalla, se habia quitado la ropa y estaba tapado con la toalla y con las sabanas.

No me parecia buen idea volver a la cascada pero no dejare mi sitar alli solo, no se si alguien podria llegar y llevarselo. No me importa que el estuviera alli, no frenare mi vida y mis acciones por el.

El sitar estaba en el mismo lugar en donde lo deje, recostado a la roca plana, sin un rasguño. Lo tome y me di la vuelta para volver a la cabaña.

Hay cerca de cien metros de bosque desde la cascada hasta la casa pero no es un bosque espeso, sino de ese que tiene arboles delgados, suelos llenos de hojas y pinos. Los caminos parecen alfombrados con las hojas del invierno pasado. En primavera es bellisimo y esta surgiendo de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba me puse a pensar en el sueño de Alex, el que Andy penso que habia sido la causa de su escapada a la cascada. En el sueño de Alex, segun sus palabras, hay un señor con pelo largo del color de las manzanas y otro señor con el pelo corto y color como la madera. Dijo que lo perseguian por el bosque y que el señor de color manzana le gritaba que debia sangre mientras el otro solo miraba. Cuando Grell llegaba hasta Alex, el salia volando y alguin se metia entre Grell y Alex para cubrir el golpe de la motosierra.

Mi pobre niño... el mismo problema que su madre con los sueños extraños. Aunque tal vez es otro punto de vista de aquel... ¡!

De nuevo... el pinchazo en la nuca que indica que alguien esta cerca. Que se vayan a la mierda, no parare por nadie.

Ni siquiera para ¡!

\- ¡MMPHHHM!

\- Lamento aparecer asi pero no me gustaria que volvieras a gritar. Perturbas la paz del lugar... hehe.

Dime que estoy soñando. Dime que es un puto sueño y no la realidad. _Es la puta realidad._

\- ¿No te dije que me dejaras en paz? No quiero verte. Adios.

\- No, espera.

\- ¿Que quieres? ¿Tengo que deletrear la frase? No es la hora en que me gusta perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Te puedo contar lo que salio bien de todo este tiempo? Al final estuvo bien que me fuera aquel dia.

Diganme que no lo dijo... espero haber escuchado mal. _Escuchaste muy bien, si no haces algo tu, no me podre controlar._

\- No me interesa saberlo, sueltame ahora mismo.

Me tiene como si fuera una ladrona o algo asi, un brazo en el cuello y otro en la cadera sujetando mis brazos.

Mierda, no quiero sentirme asi otra vez.

\- Quiero decirtelo, te busque mucho tiempo y te encontre en el lugar que menos lo esperaba asi que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad. Luego de que me fui pase por Alemania, alli estaban Grell Sutcliff y William Spears, por poco si nos cruzamos. Luego segui viaje hasta aqui pero...

\- Te dije que no me interesa.

\- ...debi volver a Londres y alli fui por la mansion del Conde, no te vi asi que pense que estarias en la cuidad. Vi la tienda... eso me rompio el corazon pero es justo. Despues de ese viaje vine hacia aqui y...

\- No me interesa. Quiero que me sueltes.

\- No. Aqui en Francia me encontre con unos viejos... viejas enemistades. Ahi me di cuenta de que mi decision, a pesar de egoista, fue acertada. Si calculo bien, TU hijo, notese mi tono, nacio en noviembre o finales de octubre... en ese tiempo yo estaba en medio de una trifulca con estas personas... No hubiera sido algo bueno que estuvieran alli. No me arrepiento de nada... o casi nada.

\- ¿Has terminado?

\- Podria seguir...

\- No gracias. Sueltame.- Ya se me estaban haciendo nuevas quemaduras en la espalda y ¿En el pecho? eso es nuevo.

\- Oh... perdon.

¿Que me pasara si lo miro? A enfrentar las cosas se ha dicho.

Su cara esta igual, sin arrugas, ni mas joven ni mas vieja, lo unico distinto es una nueva cicatriz en la mejilla que apenas se nota. Su pelo... tiene una desproporcion del lado donde esta la cicatriz, como si cortaran pelo y piel. Ropas... el mismo abrigo, por lo menos.

Fue como salir de una jaula, por mas que intente quitarme de encima sus manos, no podia, seguian sujetandome mientras me hablaba al oido. *****

\- Me estas poniendo incomodo mirandome de esa manera...

\- Si no tienes mas cosas sin sentido que soltar por la boca, me voy. Adios.

\- ¿Que es esto?- dijo al momento que tomo una de mis manos, que tenia una gran raya roja con algunas ampollas cruzandola.

\- No es de tu incumbencia. No me toques.

\- Bien... ya hice mi cometido. Te advierto que si Alex me busca no le voy a negar el encuentro. Te haces cargo tú de sus acciones.

\- Ha sido asi desde que nacio, no evadas una responsabilidad que no posees.

 _Angie... creo que seria mejor que dejes correr el poder, no te hace bien, empeoraran las quemaduras._ Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa. _En ese caso... con permiso._

\- Aah... como amo la sensacion de respirar, es relajante.- _¿Que dices? a veces creo que eres mas insana que yo._

\- ¿Que?

\- Hola, no se si me recuerdas. Nos vimos una sola vez.

\- Oh... si lo se. ¿Por que estas tu aqui?

\- Digamos que mi conexion con Angie es muy buena, podemos intercambiarnos como quien cambia una camisa.

\- Ya veo... ¿Y de que son las quemaduras en las manos?

 _¡Deja de contestarle todo lo que te pregunta! ¡Despues tengo que lidiar yo con él!_

\- Nuestro poder es mas fuerte y hay situaciones que hacen que quiera salir. La contencion es el limite de la piel, si lo forzamos se quemara.

\- ¿Tu me dices que se quemo por que no dejo fluir su poder...? Entonces era provocado por mi ¿Cierto?

 _¡QUE TE CALLES!_

\- Correcto, el control es muy eficaz pero la piel es sensible. Ahora me gustaria decirte, como quien controla ese poder y que a su vez vive en donde este surge, no nos molestes que bastante mal estuvimos como para que vengas asi como asi para arruinar la paz que nos costo encontrar. Angelique puede ser mas civilizada pero yo no respondo de mis acciones si lastimas a los niños o a ella.

\- Entendido, si es lo que quieren, lo hare.

\- Es lo que nos obligaste a elegir con tus acciones, no es lo que queriamos.- _Deja de hablar... ahora mismo._

\- Ya me has confundido... entiendo que tal vez deberia hablar de otro modo pero no puedo.

 _¡Calláte!_

\- Nosotras queriamos todo contigo pero cuando te fuiste eso se fue al ¡! ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

\- No estoy hablando ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No te lo decia a ti. No quiero volver a cruzarme contigo. No entiendo como siges aqui.- _Hahahaha ¡Te toma por loca!_

\- Es donde quiero estar. En cambio a ti nada te ata, puedes seguir tu camino.

Nada me ata... entonces ¿Por que siento algo que me empuja hacia el? como si quisiera abrazarlo. La herida en mi pecho duele pero no llorare aqui y menos delante de el. No le mostrare el daño que me hizo, eso solo lo hacen los debiles, muestran sus heridas para que los compadezcan y les den amor, ese que nace de la lastima. Yo no soy asi, nunca lo fui.

\- Es cierto. Tenga buen dia.

Dicho me di vuelta y tome el camino hacia la cabaña sin dejar de mirar al frente, como un soldado.

\- No te vayas, ¡Me olvido de algo!

Cuando frene para seguir escuchando sus discurso, me fui directo al suelo. El muy tonto salio corriendo y se choco contra mi, haciendo que nos caigamos, el sobre mis piernas y yo contra el suelo.

\- ¿¡ACASO ERES ESTUPIDO!? ¿NO TIENES REFLEJOS?

\- Hihihi... perdon. No estoy con mis capacidades a pleno. Queria decirte algo sobre Grell y William, sobre tu... ¡!

\- ¿Mami? ¿Por que mi yo grande te esta apretando?

\- ... ¿"Yo grande"?

\- ¡Sueltame!

\- ¡Suelta a mi mami!

Nunca vi a Alex con esa cara. Ver a un niño tan pequeño correr a la velocidad de un adulto es asombroso, aun para mi. Corrio hacia él y lo empujo de mis piernas para sentarse encima mio y abrazarse a mi cuello.

\- Mi mami es mia...

¿Posesivo? No, para nada.

\- Pppfffffffffttt... Gyahahahahahahhahahahahahaha lo-lo la-amento pequeño ahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¡No te rias!- Alex lo miraba a punto de matarlo.

Y salto encima de él agarrandolo del cabello.

\- ¡Mi mami es miiaaa!

\- Ahahahahahaha ¡Auch! hahahaahahaha ¡Ay duele! gyahaha.

Era algo... extraño verlos asi. Alex estaba sobre el pegandole con sus puñitos y sinchandole el pelo mientras el otro se reia e intentaba zafar las manos de Alex de la maraña de pelo que se esta haciendo. Mi cara era una de perfecto poker.

Luego de un rato de pelea terminaron riendose y revolcandose en el piso. Son totalmente iguales. Hijo de puta...

\- ¿Por que eres mi yo grande?

\- Porque vine del futuro.

\- ¿Por que viniste?

\- Porque queria saludarte.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Alex...

\- No lo se.

\- ¿Por que no lo sabes?

\- Alex basta.

\- No se~.

\- Me gusta tu risa, es igual a la mia.

\- Si, porque soy tu.

\- ¡Aah siii!

¿Que mierda esta pasando? ¿Estoy soñando todavia?

\- Alex vamonos, no es hora de estar despierto.

\- Ese pijama... Ese pijama era tuyo ¿Cierto? ******

\- ¡Era de mi hermano Toby!

\- Era mio si...

\- ¿Hermano? ¿De que me perdi?

\- No querras que responda esa pregunta. Alex dije que nos vamos.

\- ¡Me quiero quedar!

Ya estaba fuera de mi, al diablo la cordura, los buenos modales, la educacion y el amor maternal. No lo dejare aqui con el.

\- No hagas que te lo repita Alex.

El niño me miro con miedo, pobrecito, no le dejare pasar nada esta vez.

\- Mami... quiero quedarme.

No respondi, sinplemente deje fluir mi poder, de esa forma lenta tan caracteristica de el. Yo podia verlo ahora, su color violeta con pintas blancas, tan lindo y tan letal, la vez suave y debil. No le di tiempo de hablar, lo dirigi sobre el y lo oblige a que me obedezca, haciendo que se fuera en direccion a la cabaña. Alex se fue caminando con los ojos casi desenfocados.

\- ¿¡Que hiciste!?

\- No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, contigo no tendre cuidado alguno.- Y me fui, dejandolo callado y sin saber que hacer en medio del camino.

No lo dejare entrar tan facilnente a nuestras vidas, menos un en la de Alex.

.

.

 **Es cortis? bueno ta, el cap salio y Sexytaker volvio! y todo eso rimo! y yo sigo aqui intentando sacar adelante los cap que con la impaciencia de las lectoras tuve que recortar partes y debere ponerlas cono flashbacks... no importa! el momento llego y esta aqui!**

 **Saben que cualquier cosa incoherente me lo dicen, si hay faltas de ortografia es porque escribo desde el telefono y no tengo autocorrector para los tildes y esas cosas.**

 **El parrafo de cancion es Sinematic, de Motionless In White.  
**

 *** Modo acosador: ON jajaja yo quieroo!** **** El tan querido y lindo pijama volvio XD**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**


	27. Las Seducciones

**.**

 **Las Seducciones.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

.

The tears have left a blur

That I can't explain

The pain has left a hole

In which my heart should have been

I'm blind with rage

And I can't shake this feeling

Irrational, Impetuous, Intemperate

.

Fue el peor momento que me ha tocado vivir como madre. Nunca pense que perderia el control de tal forma que manipularia a mi hijo como si fuera una marioneta. Aunque no fue tan grave... solo lo envie a la cabaña. Lo grave es que me siento una mierda por hacer eso con un niño curioso de conocer a alguien, a la persona mas erronea que podia encontrar en el monton que hay en Francia.

Alex no se entero de que lo controle, le dije que se durmio y lo traje hacia su cama. Eso fue hace dos dias ya.

Creo que debo contarle algunas cosas interesantes. Los chicos estan en el colegio asi que estamos solos ya que me tome la mañana en casa para hacer los moldes de los ultimos ocho vestidos del maldito Bonnet.

\- Alex...quiero preguntarte algo y que me digas la verdad, recuerda que las mentiras no se dicen.

\- Si mami.

\- El señor que estaba en la cascada, tu "yo grande" ¿Te gusto?

\- ¡Sii! El es igual que yo... ¡En la cascada le pegue en la cabeza y nos dolio y nos salio sangre pero el se curo mas rapido que yo y despues me pregunto donde vivia y si estaba solo y yo le dije que estaba con mi mami! Y me pregunto como se llamaba mi mami pero no se como es tu nombre mami, le dije que te llamas mami y el me quedo mirando mucho tiempo y yo lo mire a el. Tiene ojos raros... como el sol y los arboles. ¿Por que le gritabas? ¿Por que te estaba apretando? ¿Por que me preguntas?- Mierda Alex... debes respirar tambien.

\- Alex... si yo te dijera que eligieras entre el señor de la cascada y Jules... ¿A quien quieres para que sea tu padre?

Alex me miro mientras hacia un puchero super adorable.

\- ¡Jules no! ¡Quiero que mi yo grande sea mi papi! ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Tu quieres decirle "Papá" a ese señor? Mamá lo conoce, por eso te estoy preguntando amor.

\- ¡Si mami si! ¿Mi papi volvio del viaje laaargo que hizo?

Carajo... yo sabia que debia inventar otra cosa...

\- Si amor, ese señor es tu padre, no tu "yo grande". Es igual a ti porque es tu padre...

\- ¡Aaaaah! ¡Si si si si! ¿Puedo ir con el? ¡Por favor mami!

\- No Alex, debo decirte otra cosa. Yo y el nos peleamos hace mucho tiempo, antes de que tu nacieras, asi que mami no lo quiere aqui y no lo quiere ver. Y hoy no puedes ir a buscarlo, otro dia lo hacemos.

\- ¡Quiero ir ahora!

\- No empieces Alexander... No pienso aguantar otro berrinche. Dije que no y asi sera.

\- ¡No quiero quedarme! ¡Me voy con mi papi!

Apenas termino la frase y ya estaba coriendo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar para sostenerlo cuando paso por mi lado. Es mas rapido que una persona normal pero no tanto. Es una manchita gris que corre por aqui y por alla.

Y a correr se ha dicho. Aunque lo bueno de la nueva version de mi poder es que puedo extenderlo y sentir si hay alguien dentro de sus limites. Es muy util con Alex.

Deje que la energia se desparramara entre los arboles, entre las ramas del suelo y por sobre el bosque, ida y vuelta por la cascada y hacia el corazon de la arbolada. Y ahi los senti, del otro lado de la cascada, si juzgo la sensacion de distancia y habia dos personas. Mi hijo y casi segura que la otra persona era él. De nuevo metiendo la cuchara en la vida de mi hijo. Me quede pendiente de la presencia mas pequeña, atenta a sus movimientos y a su estado de animo pero se encontraba en un lugar firme y emitia... alegria.

El rato que pase caminando entre los arboles ralos de hojas, me preguntaba que estarian haciendo esos dos, como se relacionarian y como afectaria nuestras vidas y mayormente la del niño... primero debo pensar en Alex dejando de lado mi relacion con el padre. Mi hijo ante todo. Incluso un corazon roto se repara solo para proteger a los seres amados.

Cuando llegue al lugar donde deberian estar ellos, no habia nadie o al menos asi lo parecia. No habia nadie en el suelo, mi experiencia siendo madre de un niño hiperactivo con velocidad y fuerza anormales me ha enseñado a buscar en todo tipo de lados. Incluso en el aire.

Pica Alex en el arbol. Pica el innombrable junto a mi hijo.

Estaban trepados a un pino, uno muy alto y viejo, apenas se escuchaban sus risas. Alex escalaba las ramas mientras la otra persona se mantenia escalando detras de el, sosteniendolo para que no cayera.

Con cuidado me trepe al arbol, solo para escuchar su conversacion.

\- ... Por eso mi mami no me deja comer pastel con tenedor de postrecito.

\- Hahaha no esta bien lo que hiciste aunque fue divertido. ¿Como quedo su cara?

\- ¡Llena de chocolate! ¡Mi mami se enojo pero le hice ojos de cachorrito como dice ella y no me castigo y me dejo comer mas pastel!

\- Hahahaha eres malo con ella. Sentemonos en esa rama. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- ¡Sii!

\- Tengo galletas... ¿Te gustan?

\- ¡Son de hueso! ¡Me encantan! Una vez yo enterre un pajaro muerto y una rana y un patito. Mi mami me ayudo.

\- Es asi como debe ser, todos deben tener una buena ceremonia, incluso los animales~

\- Mi mami dijo que era extraño.

\- Creo que entiendo sus palabras... hihi.

\- Y luego me dijo que tu eres mi papa y me gusta porque eres igual a mi pero no te dare a mi mami.

\- En todo caso~ tu eres igual a mi. Y yo conozco a tu mami hace mu~cho tiempo ya.

\- ¡No! ¡Ella es mia y de nadie mas! ¡No la compartire contigo!

\- ¿Y eso sera asi~? Pelearemos mucho entonces... ahahaha.

¿Peleara por mi contra un niño? ¿Contra mi hijo?

\- ¡Yo te ganare!

Estaban tan adentrados en su charla que no me anime a decir palabra, no podia. Tenia la lengua trabada viendo esa imagen. Ellos dos, tan iguales el uno al otro sentados en la misma rama, Alex comiendo galletas mientras se sostenia del brazo de...él. Y este estaba sentado como si nada, como si no hubiera veinte metros entre ellos y el suelo.

No se si llorar o tirarme al suelo desde esta rama. ¿Cual doleria mas?

\- Esta bie~n... solo sostente asi no te caeras, mira hacia abajo que lejos nos encontramos del suelo.

\- ¡Mi mami!

Me tiro al suelo y de paso entierro la cara en la tierra. Tal vez con tantos golpes me olvide de la vergüenza. *

\- ¿Dond...? Ah... Hola.

\- ¡Sube mami! ¡Tenemos galletitas! ¡Son un hueso!

\- ¡No creo que sea buena idea, te escapaste sin mi permiso!

Teniamos que gritar para escucharnos, habria seis metros entre las ramas.

\- ¡No escucho! ¡No escucho! ¡Bah la la la la!

\- ¡Alex...!

\- ¡La la la la lalalala!

\- Escucha un momento lo que quiere decirte.

 _Autoridad Paternal._

 _Status: Naciente._

 _Vía: Oral._

 _Efectividad: Muy Eficiente._

 _Relevancia: Ninguna (para mi)._

¿Quien se cree para hablar asi? Pero logro que Alex se calle... le dare una galleta por buen chico.

\- Alex ven aqui. Debemos ir a la tienda.

\- ¿Mi papi puede conocer a mi tia Seraphine?

Me dio un tic en el ojo cuando dijo "Mi papi". Ay Alex si fueras mas grande te diria tantas cosas... pero no quiero afectar tu pobre cerebro de niño con cosas de adultos. Veamos...

\- No, el tiene que hacer otras cosas. ¿Verdad?

\- No realmente~ hihi estamos muy bien aqui.

Maldito. Mil veces maldito.

\- ¡Sube mami! Por favor...- ¿Como le digo que no a esa carita? Sera travieso pero me rindo ante el muy facilmente. Te seduce con toda esa inocencia que se le escapa por los poros. Despues de pensarlo unos minutos mientras lo miraba fijo, mordiendome los labios, decidi subir. No me sente a su lado y no acepte la mano que me tendieron ambos para escalar la rama. Me quede flotando en una nube violeta, sosteniendome a mi misma con mi poder. Casi como Goku... Hahaha eso me hizo gracia.

\- Mami... ¿Como conociste a mi papi?

\- Que el te lo diga...- Yo estaba mirando las ramas, el suelo, las hojas. Intentando concentrarme en algo que no fuera arrojarme sobre ese hombre y gritarle mientras lo sacudo. No me siento comoda, para nada comoda. Me siento inhibida totalmente.

\- Bueno... no creo que ella se sienta muy bien. Solo mirala~... otro dia le preguntas.

\- ¿Por que se pelearon?

\- No puedo decirte... heh.

\- ¿Por que?

\- Es un secreto~.

\- Mami... ¿Estas feliz de que encontre a mi papi? ¡Nos pegamos en la cabeza pero lo quiero mucho! ¡A mi mami la quiero mas!

Yo no tenia palabras para decir, solamente podia mirar la escena con cara... afligida por todo lo que Alex decia. Ambos me miraban, la misma cara con dos expresiones distintas, padre e hijo iguales como dos gotas de agua.

No me estaba haciendo bien esa situacion. Me pone triste... y cuando me pongo triste sucede que ¡!

\- ¡MAMII!

Mi poder se debilita.

No cai de forma grave, fue como quien se tira por un tobogan. Pero mi hijo se asusto demasiado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No me toques. Solo me golpee la espalda y no muy fuerte. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?

\- ¡No me toques!

\- Intenta por ti misma entonces.

Apenas hice fuerza para enderezarme, una punzada me corrio desde la zona lumbar hasta el hombro izquierdo, donde tengo las cicatrices. El hombro izquierdo y el brazo derecho quedaron un poco afectados luego del accidente en el barco.

Lo mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero eran de rabia, de tener que pedir su ayuda cuando quise que sufriera, cuando lo minimo que queria era que se esfumara.

\- Mantente quieta... ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

\- Si papi, mi mami tiene que acostarse y ponerse un pañuelo mojado en la frente.

\- Eso es para la fiebre, solo debe permanecer acostada.- Dicho esto, se agacho, me paso un brazo por las rodillas, otro por detras de los hombros y me levanto. ¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? La vida me odia...primero me aleja de el y ahora lo tengo como un perro faldero cargandome. Me trae recuerdos que no me gustan y sentimientos que estan prohibidos.- Sigues delgada.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Todavia bailas?

\- Si.

\- Ahm... que bueno. ¿Me dirias algo de Alex?

\- ¿Que?

\- Su fecha de nacimiento.

\- 4 de noviembre de 1889.

\- Me parecia que estaria cerca de sus tres años o dos en su caso.

\- ¡Así cumpliré en mi cumpleaños papi! ¡Mi hermano Andy me enseño como es!- Le mostro los dedos indice y medio de una mano y el pulgar de la otra mano, provocando que este hombre se riera bastante.

De un momento a otro me dio sueño, aunque no era un sueño normal. _Angie... creo que dormiré un rato, hasta calmarnos. Este hombre nos desarma totalmente y siento que explotaremos en cualquier momento si no calmamos la mente. El problema es que este tipo afecta nuestro centro de emociones y ellas estan relacionadas directamente con nuestro don. No se como y por que pero nuestro animo afecta la resistencia de la energia._ Como quieras... a pesar de todo acurrucarme aqui sigue siendo comodo... como cuando dormiamos juntos... es tibio y me gusta... _Asi Angie, duerme y olvida nuestras penas de amor. Delira, lo tienes permitido por hoy._

 _._

 _._

Cuando me desperte estaba en el lugar en donde menos queria estar, en donde menos imagine en encontrarme y donde no debia estar. Me encontraba abrazada al pecho de ese hombre, el que me atormento con su ausencia por casi dos años. Lo abrazaba como si nada, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada. El estaba dormido y tambien me abrazaba, como solia hacerlo. Al otro lado estaba Alex, abrazado a su cuello y con una pierna por encima de el, enroscado en la maraña de cabellos y abrigo que era la espalda de este tipo, con una cara de paz impropia de el.

No sabia si gritar, salir corriendo o escurrirme para zafar de ese abrazo. Me siento mal con esto ¡Me siento una mierda! ¡Como si me utilizara a su antojo! Maldito bastardo hijo de ¡!

\- Buenas tardes... veo que sigues en la misma posicion.

\- ¿No has entendido nada?

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento para que digas todas esas cosas... cierta personita esta muy comodamente dormida aqui detras. No queremos que despierte~...

\- Levantate.

\- Tu primero.

\- ¡Levantate!

\- Los dos estan encima mio, no hay forma de que me levante Angelique.

Me levante de la cama, aun me dolia un poco la espalda y me fui a la cocina. Apenas me sente a la mesa aparecio él en el umbral.

\- Tu sabes que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, solo lamento las consecuencias que trajeron mis actos, todas ellas en ti.- Dijo mientras movia mi pelo para descubrir la cicatriz en la frente, sobre el ojo.

\- Con palabras dulces no arreglaras el daño que hiciste.

\- Ya lo se... aprendi que las heridas no sanan facilmente pero si hay amor siendo aplicado en esas heridas, estas sanaran rapidamente.

Tanaka me dijo algo muy parecido... hace años ya.

\- Me arruinaste. Asi de sencillo.

Yo tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, todas las que no llore para que mis niños no las vieran, para ser fuerte para ellos. Lagrimas de rabia, de dolor, de contener el instinto asesino y las ganas de be¡! ¡Nada! ganas de nada.

\- Me arrepentire el resto de mi existencia por eso.

Seguia con su mano en mi rostro acariciando la cicatriz, dandome demasiados escalofrios y dejandome el corazon con los latidos irregulares.

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? ¿Por qué luego de casi tres años, aún recuerdo claramente sus besos, su risa, la sensación de su piel y hasta el cambio en sus ojos cuando me veía desnuda? Ese que hacia que los dos iris se dividieran completamente y apareciera el amarillo que normalmente brillaba en verde limón, como pasa ahora mismo. ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo puedo recordar estas cosas?

\- ¿Algun dia me perdonaras?

\- No lo se...- Mi voz era un susurro.- Vete de aqui... vete porque ya no veo la forma de manejar esto. Vete de mi casa.

\- Entiendo... Adios.

Salio por la puerta como una brisa de aire, sin hacer sonido, suave y ligero.

¿Como mierda hare para manejar esta situacion? Si no hubiera hablado con Alex esto no hubiera pasado... o tal vez solo pasaria mas tarde.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede sentada en la mesa pero parecieron horas. Al final decidi salir a caminar al bosque pero hacia el lado opuesto de la cascada. La parte mas cerrada del bosque, mas llena de arboles, de maleza, arbustos y espinas. Muchas veces tome este rumbo cuando el mundo me consumia y no sabia que hacer. Tanta naturaleza en desorden me da paz.

Hay un arbol con una hendidura en la que me puedo recostar y encajar perfectamente, casi como un sillon a mi medida.

Cuando Alex sea adulto, será el calco exacto de su padre. ¿Qué hare? ¿Deberia dejar que se conocieran aun mas? Por mas de que sea su padre, el nunca estuvo en el embarazo, no estuvo cuando Alex nació, no estuvo cuando aprendió a caminar y a hablar, ¿Con que derecho viene a querer pasar tiempo con mi hijo? ¿Con la excusa de recuperar el tiempo perdido? Ese tiempo no se perdió, lo mataron, el mato ese tiempo.

Pero… ¿Cómo dejar de lado la cara de alegría de Alex al saber que encontró a su padre por si solo, cuando cayo encima de el al tirarse por la cascada? Su cara no tenia precio cuando le dije que era su padre. Al principio se intimido, tiene dos años y cayo sobre una persona desconocida pero cuando lo vio se le paso y empezó a hablar con el, preguntando por el parecido entre ambos. Incluso cuando le conto a Andy y a Toby sobre eso, me hizo temblar de duda. Ambos quieren estar con el otro, no puede negarse esto, hoy lo confirme cuando lo encontré con su padre riéndose mientras se subían al pino. Cuando vi eso, se me fue el alma al suelo. Era la utopía que siempre estuvo guardada, aun de mi misma. La esperanza de que volviéramos a estar juntos, de que el volviera y fueramos lo que debimos ser, lo que fuimos desde el inicio de los tiempos, una familia.

Una familia rota, resquebrajada, perdida, inexistente, utopica. ¿Como mas puedo describir ese sueño?

Asi me quede, mirando sin mirar por mucho tiempo. Me olvide de Alex, de Toby, de Andy, de la casa, la vida y de mi misma. Simplemente no estaba en este mundo. Supongo que a muchos les ha pasado de encontrarse asi.

Luego de estar un tiempo asi lo senti, era Andy y enojado. Con muy pocas ganas me meti a su mente para hablarle.

 _\- ¿Sucede algo?_

 _\- ¿¡Donde carajos te encuentras!? ¡Alex esta llorando desesperado por ti!_

 _\- Estoy en los zarcillos, en el arbol con un hueco._

 _\- ¡Voy para ahi! Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente._

Ah... yo sabia que algo pasaria.

Volvi a distraerme mientras esperaba por mi hijo.

\- ¿Pero que carajos sucede contigo?

\- Hola amor.

\- ¿Por que te desapareciste de esa forma?

\- El volvio... Alex lo fue a buscar.

\- ¿Que? ¿Quien volv...? ¡No me digas que es quien pienso!

\- Si Andy... le conte la verdad a Alex y el salio corriendo, mas rapido de lo normal. No se como lo encontro pero lo hizo y estuvieron juntos, a solas mientras yo los buscaba.

\- Imposible... ¿Como te sientes?

\- Mal... muy mal. Me siento triste, impotente, ilusa, idiota... muchas cosas. Tu viste su cara cuando te dijo que lo habia encontrado el mismo, imagina su estado de animo cuando lo encontro por segunda vez... fue algo inexplicable Andy... no se que hacer.

\- Vamos a casa, no te hace bien la tristeza y debes calmar a Alex. Estaba frenetico.

Andy me ayudo a levantarme ya que trastabille un poco y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa, ambos en completo silencio.

\- ¡Mamiiii! ¡Mami no te vayas mas! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

No me dio tiempo para hablar y consolarlo. Se tiro a abrazarme con tanta fuerza que terminamos en el piso.

Yo me sentia culpable ahora que lo veia con sus ojos llorosos y la nariz pegajosa. Como pude lo abraze y le pedi perdon por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Seduccion desde la inocencia y el amor verdadero, muy eficaz y bella de recibir. En especial para una madre.

\- Amor hoy duermes conmigo, ¿Quieres? te voy a abrazar muy, muy fuerte.

\- Si mami... vamos a acostarnos ahora... tengo sueño.

\- Vamos amor... chicos ustedes no se acuesten tarde, mañana tienen colegio, ¿Ya cenaron?

\- Prepararemos algo Angie, vayan a dormir.-dijo Andy.

Salude a mis dos niños, ahora era su hermana mayor mas que madre, al menos para Andy ya que Toby aun me dice "Mama". Cerramos las ventanas y puertas y nos fuimos a nuestros dormitorios.

Dormimos abrazados toda la noche con Alex.

.

.

 _Por supuesto que nadie supo que Alex no estuvo solo en la tarde mientras Angelique estaba desaparecida. Lo paso triste pero en buena compañia, aunque esto es un secreto entre el y su padre._

.

.

 **Otro cap que salio rapido!**

 **Les cuento que ellos dos estaran juntos pero hare un par de capitulos con el proceso de volverse a enamorar. Como debe ser.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decir, haganlo alla bajo en el recuadro.**

 **El parrafo de cancion es de The Death Of Me, de Asking Alexandria.**


	28. Las Mas Sinceras Diculpas

**Hola, vuelvo con otro capitulo! Espeeo les guste.**

 **Serafina arregle los cap! Ni habia notado que estaban cortados! Mal yo, mal yo. Undertakr volvio porque es el principal y sin el la historia no tiene sentido, aunque yo le hubiera dado una patada tambien el niño pedia por el, queria verlo... En fin, espwro te gusten los aiguientes!**

 **.**

 **Las Mas Sinceras Disculpas.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Quieren que les cuente una historia? Les hablare de mis guitarras. Mis amadas y bellas guitarras.

La guitarra clásica.

Tuve que insistir mucho para que me la compraran, luego de varias peleas con mis padres y los celos de mi hermana, debo agregar que nunca entendí porque tenía celos de mí si yo era casi la cenicienta de la casa, bueno luego de pasar por esto tuve la guitarra. Yo tenía 16 años.

La disfrute mucho, Daniel ya sabía tocar y el me enseño mientras Chris y Alex se reían de mi falta de ritmo... aunque más adelante tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras.

Nos divertimos mucho saliendo por ahí en el auto de Christina, con unas cervezas y las guitarras. Íbamos hacia alguna orilla del Támesis donde pudiéramos dejar el auto y pasábamos horas. Alcohol y rock n roll. Yo no podía consumir drogas por mi ritmo de vida pero los chicos a veces se pasaban un poco.

La guitarra vio una parte de mi vida de muchos cambios y problemas en mi casa, me ayudo a desahogarme de muchos de ellos.

La guitarra eléctrica.

Mi segunda bebe que en este momento está convaleciente. Ya se han oxidado dos cuerdas. Maldito clima inglés... La cuide mucho pero no fue suficiente... basta de esto o llorare.

Esta guitarra la compre luego de entrar a la compañía de ballet, a mis 17 años. Como mi sueldo era bueno lo gaste en varias cosas, aparte de ahorros. Compre el pijama, el mismo que tiene puesto Alex que está sentado en la mesa ensuciándose mientras come frutillas. Me compre ropa, calzado y la guitarra con su amplificador y el estuche.

Al momento de comprarla fui con el experto Daniel Sumer, el único e inigualable conocedor de las guitarras. Con sus conocimientos y las sugerencias del chico que nos atendió, conseguí un buen modelo... es una Fender FatStrat, standard.

Las guitarras me acompañaron por todas las etapas de mi vida a partir de la adolescencia. Cuando entre a la compañía de ballet festejamos yéndonos a la playa y tocamos las guitarras por horas. Cuando me dieron el título de primera bailarina, estuvimos en el bar con micrófono libre llenando los oídos de la gente con nuestras guitarras y mi voz bastante aceptable. Fue lo primero que empaque cuando me fui a Escocia y lo primero que revise cuando llegue a mi nueva casa. Cuando desperté luego del viaje temporal fue lo primero que verifique de mi equipaje.

Esas guitarras son mi vida, hablando de objetos. Incluso tengo videos donde estamos los cuatro cantando y tocando guitarra. Alex tenía una batería y Chris un bajo, por eso muchas veces íbamos al Black Moon a tocar en el micrófono libre algún cover. Era lindo.

Ahí tienen la historia. Es linda y me trae recuerdos.

Aunque mi laptop tiene mucha importancia también... allí tengo mucha información, ahora inútil, sobre mis clases en la academia donde enseñe, también hay muchos videos sobre mis obras en el cuerpo de ballet y videos de los chicos. El primer cumpleaños de Andy y Toby en la mansión, Alex aprendiendo a comer solo, sus primeros pasos, las primeras palabras que dijo.

Muchas cosas las grabaron mis niños con el teléfono, aprendieron rápido como usar esos aparatos. Sus caras cuando tuve que decirles lo del viaje temporal fueron geniales, nunca me había reído tanto. Esos videos estoy mirando ahora mismo, aprovecho que los chicos están muy entretenidos comiendo frutillas y uvas silvestres, cortesía de Toby que encontró las plantas no muy lejos de aquí.

Mientras ellos comen, yo me relajo en mi cama con los videos en la laptop. Algo que no hago hace mucho tiempo ya.

Al rato vinieron los chicos a saludarme, prontos para ir a dormir. Alex salto un poco en mi cama, se cayó y se fue a su habitación. Toby miro un poco el video y se fue con Alex. Andy charlo un poco sobre los posibles regalos para su amigo Jack y una chica que le gusta, esa parte no me gustó mucho... pero mi niño es grande, ya no tiene catorce años, tiene diez y seis.

Supongo que me dormí de golpe, ya que me desperté de madrugada por algún ruido o algo. Mi cuarto tiene las cortinas gruesas y oscuras así que no hay luz solar o lunar que entre a mi habitación. Mi laptop no estaba... tal vez alguno de los niños la guardo.

Aun así había algo extraño... un silencio perturbador, siempre se oyen ruidos, las cigarras, grillos, el viento entre las hojas y algún animal. No se oye nada y me asusta, parece que me estuviera ahogando.

Busque la vela y me fui hacia la sala para verificar las puertas, estaba todo oscuro y cerrado con las trancas. Los chicos dormían tranquilamente. Alex dormía al revés, con los pies en la almohada. Toby de piernas y brazos abiertos y Andy envuelto en su manta. Es muy friolento, aun en primavera.

Para volver a mi habitación debo pasar por la sala, ya que tiene la puerta por el lado de la cocina, en un pequeño pasillo.

Pero... ¿Por qué las cortinas se mueven? hace un momento no lo hacían.

Fui hasta la ventana y la cerré. Afuera estaba todo iluminado por la luna llena, una vista hermosa.

Meh... tal vez solo dormí mal y me desperté sobresaltada.

Así, tranquila, volví a mi habitación. Fue como caer en un agujero negro. Creo que nunca me había asustado tanto.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber que mierda haces aquí!? ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte? Tienes prohibido estar aquí.- dije entre dientes.

\- Hola~... iba por el camino hacia mi casa y pensé "¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña visita?" y vine. Debo decir que pase un rato mirando a Alex... es gracioso hasta cuando duerme, los otros chicos no sé quiénes son pe~ro se me hacen conocidos. Y luego te vi a ti... con esos... videos.

\- ¿Dónde está mi laptop?

\- Oh... ese era su nombre~. Esta por aquí.- Estaba escondida detrás de su espalda.- Estuve unas horas mirando estos videos... algunos fueron... shockeantes.

\- ¿En serio? Por un lado me pone de buen humor que digas eso... pero por otro me deja triste.

\- ¿Cómo sería eso?

\- Me da gusto que veas lo que te perdiste pero no me gusta por como afecto y afecta a Alex que tú aparezcas ahora.

\- Entiendo eso... ya te di los motivos y te aseguro que se validaron con el tiempo. Desde tu posición no lo veras pero se mantuvieron a salvo.

\- No... Por supuesto que no lo veo. Si tú lo dices es suficiente. ¿Me devolverás mi computadora?

\- No~... este video me gustó mucho.

\- ¿Aun sabes usarla...?

\- Hehe... mi memoria es buena.

Estaba mirando un video de los niños. Ellos pintaban con oleos que les compre hace un tiempo, Alex estaba enojado conmigo pero no recuerdo por qué. Antes de comenzar a pintar, Andy puso la laptop escondida en un estante y la dejo grabando.

\- Es rea~lmente divertido hihi... muy gracioso, muy gracioso.

Me senté junto a él, con cuidado de no acercarme mucho, solo lo suficiente como para ver la pantalla en su regazo.

.

 _\- ¿Alex? ¿Qué es lo que pintas?_

 _\- ¡El cielo! ¡Pinto el cielo mami!_

 _\- Usa otro color, hay muchos._

 _\- ¡No! Es un cielo que da miedo._

 _\- Pero no me gusta, esta feo. Usa... ¡Este! el azul es muy lindo._

 _\- ¡Pero me gusta el negro! ¿No sabes que me gusta el negro? ¡Voy a pintar todo de negro!_

 _\- ¡Alex! ¡No malgastes lo oleos pintando así!_

 _\- ¡Te dije que pintare con negro! ¡Voy a pintar todo de negro porque me gusta! ¿Tengo que repetir que me gusta el negro? ¡A ti también te pintare!*_

 _(*) Historia real._

 _._

Dicho eso se me tiro encima y me pinto todo el brazo con oleo negro... casi lo mato ese día. Su cara parecía de loco, mientras pintaba apoyando el pincel en la hoja como si fuera a salir volando y apretaba los dientes, el pobre pincel quedo inservible. Todo lo que me dijo lo hizo con los ojos bien abiertos y los dientes apretados. Me dio un poco de miedo y nunca más mezcle los oleos con Alex enojado.

\- Hahahahahahahaha ¡Es indescriptible la cara de psicópata que tiene! ahahahahahahaha

\- ¡Shhhhh! ¿No sabes que hay gente durmiendo?

\- Ghehe... perdón... ¿Quiénes son los chicos que viven aquí?- Lo mire dudando de si hablar o no, no puedo permitir fisuras que lo hagan ocupar de nuevo aquel puesto que tuvo en mí. No puedo permitirlo. Pero... no puedo evitar mirarlo, me mira con su rostro tan... ¿Cómo? hace años que no veo esta expresión. Tiene una mirada tan suave, tan límpida y esta tan cerca... ¡! ¡No! ¿Porque pienso esto? _¿Quieres la respuesta? No será de tu agrado._ -Heh... alguien está muy entretenida mirándome...

\- Los encontré durmiendo en la calle, en dos semanas hace tres años ya.

\- Imagino que son ingleses... por el acento que les escuche.

\- Si... tú los conoces, según me dijeron ellos.

\- No recuerdo haberlos visto.

\- Vivian en un callejón en Londres, cerca de tú casa. Aquí tengo fotos.- Agarre la laptop y busque la carpeta con las fotos que saque a escondidas con el teléfono, ahora muerto en una caja.- Son ellos.

\- Oh si... si los recuerdo. Me daban mucha ternura pero algo me decía que no podía hacer más que darles la ropa que no tenía ningún uso en la casa.

\- Sabrás que debido a hechos ocurridos hace un tiempo, ellos no quiere verte y no lo dirán delante de Alex pero no esperes mucho afecto de ellos, son muy... protectores.

\- Nadie entiende... nadie ve el daño más que el propio... nunca miran más allá de las dolor y solo hacen prevalecer los malos sentimientos. Típico...

\- Entiendo lo que dices e intento cambiar lo que pienso, por Alex sobre todo pero no puedo. Fue demasiado...

\- ¿¡Tu entiendes que quisieron matarme y que yo los hubiera dejado solo porque no podrían saber dónde estabas tú!? ¡Me sacrificaría una y mil veces por ustedes y tú no lo ves!

Estas últimas frases casi las grito, al momento en que dijo la primera palabra salto sobre mí y me agarro ambas mejillas obligándome a mirarlo.

Casi dejo el alma ahí misma. Esto es mucho... él tiene razón sobre que no veo más allá del dolor... ¿Cómo verlo si el daño está por todos lados en mí? Yo no estoy bien, ahora lo noto, nunca supere nada de lo que paso, al igual que pensaba hace unos días... simplemente olvide.

\- ¿C-como quieres que vea... co-omo algo bueno a-algo que me destrozo...?- Su cercanía es abrumadora, aún mantiene su olor a canela... pero ahora se mezcla con... ¿Menta? Como sea, es rico.

De repente hizo otro movimiento, lento pero que volvió a quitarme el aliento. Apoyo su frente contra la mía, cerrando sus ojos.

\- Yo no pase bien, también sufrí amor pero así fueron las cosas, se justificaron solas al final...

... ¿Amor...?

\- Basta... suéltame y vete de aquí...

\- No, me quedare aquí... te busque mucho, te extrañe mucho... me hiciste mucha falta.

\- Y tú a mi... pero aprendí a vivir con eso, para mi dos años es mucho tiempo.

\- Para mí no... Siento como si hubiera sido ayer... por eso me quedare aquí, necesito saber que no hice nada en vano.

Las manos que estaban en mis mejillas se enroscaron en mi cintura y escondió el rostro en mi cuello, apretándome un poco.

Yo no sabía que hacer... ¿Cómo manejo algo así? ¿Qué digo? ¿Lo abrazo?

No fue necesario, el agarro mis brazos y los puso sobre él, intentando armar un abrazo a medias.

Su pelo es tan suave... apenas si muevo los dedos tocándolo. Su espalda parece que fuera más grande... ¿O será por el tiempo que llevo sin verlo? De todos modos... no es como si me importara o si quisiera tocarlo.

Se siente de lo más extraño abrazarlo, es como estar soñando. Como abrazar algo irreal, algo que al otro día no sabrás si existió o no.

\- ¿Te quedaras así mucho tiempo...?

\- El resto de la noche~ y si pudiera, el resto de tu vida...

\- Escucha... esto no está bien, tú no puedes llegar y hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada...

\- Yo siento lo mismo por ti desde el primer día en que te vi... ¿Tú me quieres?

La pregunta del millón. ¿Yo lo quiero?

\- No sé qué responderte a eso... no en este momento...

\- Entonces dormiremos, así estoy muy cómodo, ¿Tu?

\- S-si...

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que dejo de respirar... y yo también me dormí.

.

.

\- Angie...

\- ¡Angelique despierta!

\- ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Wiiii!

Me desperté sobresaltada con los gritos y con Alex saltando encima de la cama.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Explica la situación, por favor.

Estábamos durmiendo abrazados, uno de frente al otro, como solíamos hacer.

\- Ups... hihi~...

\- Aahm... Eeeh... Bueno... vino para... hablar. Hablar de Alex y... ¿Nos dormimos? si, nos dormimos.

\- Tú sabes cómo son las cosas.

\- ¡Mi mami y mi papi! ¡Mi mami y mi papi! ¡Mami y papi! ¡Turururururururu!

\- ¡Alex! calla por favor.

\- Ahaha... se salió todo de control. Ale~x estas pisando mi pelo... ¡Auch! eso dolió...

\- ¿Porque mis hermanos están enojados? ¡Él es mi papi! ¡Es como yo!

\- Alex amor, deja de saltar en la cama. Ve a desayunar que tengo que hablar con ellos.

\- Esta bien ¡Vamos papi! ¡Hay uvas ricas!

\- ¿Uvas? Me interesa bastante si lo dices así~.

Se levantó y se fue a la cocina con Alex corriendo y saltando alrededor de él. Los chicos tenían la mandíbula desencajada mirándolos.

\- Así que es el... su tono de voz es muy similar al de Alex. Incluso le gustan las uvas.

\- Angie, yo dije que te cuidaría y sanaría tus heridas, ¿Recuerdas?

No podría olvidar ninguna palabra de consuelo que me han dado.

\- Claro que si amor, no me olvido ninguno de todos los momentos que pasamos en la mansión.

\- Bien... ¿Tu corazón está sano?

\- No sé... no sé si está roto, si esta reparado y feliz, no sé si lo que siento ahora es tristeza o amor...

\- Que confuso... Sabes que nosotros estamos influenciados por ti, vimos tu sufrimiento, fuimos tu salvavidas y también nos afectó pero si dices amarlo... no podemos hacer nada.

\- Oye no lo dije...

\- Sabes que el habernos adoptado te ayudo a superar su partida, nos amaste desde el primer momento pero una cosa no quita la otra.

\- Si mama, si tú lo quieres te apoyaremos, parece igual de divertido que Alex y ya no me miedo.

\- Gracias mis amores... ¿Me abrazan?

Ahora ya no pueden abrazarme al mismo tiempo pero sus abrazos siguen siendo tan fuertes y cálidos como los del primer día.

De alguna forma el corazón no me pesa tanto. Saber que cuento con el apoyo de mis niños en cualquier decisión que tome, es algo que no tiene precio. Estamos hechos los unos para los otros.

Fuimos a la cocina pero no había nadie y el frutero de la mesa estaba vacío. Y el del estante no estaba.

\- Deben estar afuera.

Dicho y hecho.

\- ¡Tobyyy! ¡Estamos en tu casita!

\- ¿Y quién te dio permiso para subir?

\- ¡MI PAPIII! - y le saco la lengua a Toby, quien lo miro con cara de asombro, nunca le hizo ese gesto a su hermano.

Yo no pude aguantar la risa, Andy miraba a Alex con una sonrisa de lado, Toby y su padre estaban rodando por el suelo llorando de risa. Alex también se empezó a reír, tiene la misma risa que su padre. La del niño es más aguda pero es la misma palabra. Algunos se ríen "Haha" y otros "HAHAHA" pues ellos se ríen "HahahAHAHAHAHAhahaha" son risotadas extrañas y únicas.

El resto del día pasó... calmado.

.

.

Hace una semana ya que estamos en el proceso de... crear una relación de buen trato... o compañerismo con... aah... el, una relación amable con él.

Viene a ver a Alex todos los días, a veces al mediodía y veces de tarde. Casi siempre viene a la hora de almorzar, ya que Alex esta solo porque no lo llevo más a la tienda. El llego y yo me voy a la ciudad. Cuando llegan los chicos o yo, él se va.

Ahora el tiempo esta cálido, muy cálido. Aquí en la cascada hay un poco más de aire fresco y todo el bosque se ve algo iluminado por la luna menguante. Las noches de luna llena es el lugar más hermoso que he visto.

Hace tiempo que no venga con las guitarras pero no tengo el ánimo como para tocar guitarra, necesito el situar, quiero tocar el situar. Me trae recuerdos que me dan paz.

Fue difícil aprender a tocar semejante instrumento pero vale la pena, me gusta mucho el sonido y nunca pensé que tocaría una música así, yo misma diría que es asquerosa pero ahora me calma. Esa música llego a mi vida en un momento de cambios y me afecto, me dio mucha calma.

Se debe escuchar en todo el bosque el sonido, hay mucha calma.

Estuve así hasta que la luna llego a lo alto del cielo.

\- Que bello sonido...

¿Por qué se aparece así?

\- Gracias, practique demasiado para lograrlo.

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Me lo regalo un amigo hindú.

\- ¿Hindú...?

\- Si, Agni se llama. Cuando nos mudamos de Londres me lo dio, era de él.

\- ¿Te regala sus cosas así como así~?

\- Si ¿Te molesta?

\- No~... no. ¿Es aquel que estaba en la Weston?

\- Si, de pelo claro… ¿¡Como sabes eso!?

-No impo~rta... Sé que él estaba contigo.

\- ¿Tú estabas allí...? ¿Tú estabas en la escuela y no saliste a encontrarme? Dime que es mentira...

\- Wow amor... Has mejorado tu habilidad para leer a las personas... Hihi~ No sé si estaba allí... Tal vez si, tal vez no…

\- ¿¡Tú nunca viste que estaba con semejante panza!? ¡A esa altura me costaba caminar!

\- Amor lo único que pude ver, fue a ti caminando del brazo de aquel hombre, nada más. Recuerda que soy a~lgo ciego.

\- Si... ¿Por qué no me buscaste...?

\- No lo sé... lo intente pero te sentía atada a otra cosa... una amistad, algo así, un lazo con otras personas. Por eso no salí a tu encuentro, no tenía derecho a arruinar tu felicidad.

Era el a quien yo sentía... él estaba siguiéndome por los pasillos.

\- ¿Tú estabas siguiéndome? Alguien me seguía en los pasillos de los corredores exteriores...

\- Era yo amor... ¿Hubo algún problema contigo? Porque no tenías toda esa energía alrededor tuyo.

\- Si... mi poder desapareció por... casi seis meses yo creo.

\- Oh... ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

\- En Alemania... un panzer estaba por mandarnos a volar en pedacitos y de repente mi poder apareció, la otra Angie en realidad. Ella es la representación de mi poder, ella lo controla y hace surgir.

\- ¿Tú estabas en Alemania? Yo fui... unas semanas antes del hecho del panzer... recuerdo haber escuchado muchos rumores sobre las operaciones militares.

\- Yo estudie sobre eso en el colegio. En unos años habrá guerras.

\- ¡Que emocionante~! ¡Todos esos cuerpos esperando para ser embellecidos! ¡Aah siento como renace la oscuridad en mi~! Hahahahaha.

Yo lo miraba mientras se reía acostado en el suelo. Siento algo que se calienta en mi pecho solo con verlo así.

Luego del ataque de risa se quedó mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?-me pregunto aun mirando el cielo.

\- Soñé con él, demasiadas veces debo decir. Luego decidimos venir a Paris y así conocimos el bosque, aunque yo no había visto esta zona todavía, paso un tiempo para que me adentrara tanto.

\- ¿Tú también has soñado con este bosque? ¿Hace dos años ya?

\- Si... aparecía en el claro dónde está la cabaña, luego alguien me miraba desde entre los árboles y resulta que eras...

\- Yo... alejándome, yéndome entre los árboles y escapando de ti...

\- Y llegabas al borde sur del bosque, en cuanto te alcanzaba me decías unas palabras y luego...

\- Me despertaba.

\- ...Desaparecías en cenizas.

Yo estaba sentada a su lado pero de frente a él, cuando dije la última frase, se sentó de golpe y ubicándose bien enfrentado a mí.

\- Fueron sueños horribles... nunca podía llegar hasta ti y eso me desesperaba.

\- ¿Y ahora? me tienes delante tuyo.- me dijo y estiro una mano hacia mí, que dude en si sostenerla o no.- ¿Te desespera no sostener mi mano?

\- Siempre que llegaba hasta ti algo me frenaba, me impedía tomar tu mano. El viento. - Sostuve su mano.- La única vez que pude sostenerla, el sueño dio un giro bastante desagradable.

\- El día en que me fui... soñamos lo mismo. Parece que estábamos estimados a cumplir ese sueño. ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería mostrarte una cascada sorpresa?- Asentí un poco confusa.- Era esta, hace años tengo mi casa del otro lado de la cascada. Yo pensaba en mudarnos hacia aquí luego de salir del barco.

\- Ah… ok.- Yo no sabía que más pensar… lo tengo en frente a mí, en una posición en la que puedo golpearlo o besarlo y el parece dispuesto a recibir cualquiera de las dos. Yo no sé qué me pasa, es muy agotador todo, no puedo estar bien luego de que mi antiguo amor reaparezca, no es fácil. -Me quiero ir, los niños están solos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me esquivas?

\- No me acostumbro a ti, no me acostumbro a que estés alrededor mío todo el tiempo... es extraño.

\- ¿Te molesta? es obvio... aunque hemos dormido junto~s. Eso es extraño.

\- No sé, deja de presionarme para que visualice algo que no puedo. Nos vemos mañana, Alex quedara solo a partir de las 9.

\- Hihi... ¡Nos vemos amo~r!

Me levante del suelo con un movimiento... lánguido, como si fuera un títere. Esto me agota, física y mentalmente. Es como estar perdida en el mar y nadar para llegar a la orilla, solo que mi mar es de mermelada, nunca avanzo aunque reme con todas mis fuerzas. Sería la metáfora para decir que no es que es lo que siento.

Iba tan metida en mi mar de mermelada de no vi una raíz en el suelo, la misma raíz que me hace la vida imposible desde que llegue a aquí. Naturaleza troll. Con todas las fuerzas posibles enganche el pie en la raíz y me fui de cara al suelo.

\- ¡GAH! ¡MIERDA! ¡El pie no por favor…!

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Me duele el tobillo...

\- ¿Puedo levantarte? Es mejor que no esfuerzos ese tobillo... te lastimaras más.

\- Esta bien... Debo decirle a Seraphine...

\- Sostente de mí, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo.

\- Espera que la falda quedo torneada.

\- Cuidado... no te sacudas tanto que yo también pierdo el equilibrio.

\- Pero esta enredada en mi pierna... sostenme de aquí así libero esta pierna... no es difícil.

\- Porque no eres tu quien camina con alguien sacudiéndose en tus brazos... Ni siquiera veo por donde camino~ Ahaha.*

\- ¿¡Como que no ves!? ¡El suelo está lleno de ramas!

\- ¿Ramas? No lo creo...

\- ¡Si idio¡!

De nuevo. Parezco destinada a caerme. Nos caímos de frente por culpa de otra rama que, obviamente, este hombre no vio.

Ni siquiera llegue al suelo, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe pero debí saber que este nunca llegaría.

Quedamos casi acostados en el suelo, el encima de mí sosteniéndome con un brazo y el otro apoyado en el suelo. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca.

\- Volveré a preguntar dos cosas... ¿Estás bien?

\- S-s-si...

\- Bien. ¿Cuándo me perdonaras?

Creo que ya lo sé... de a poco se despeja la respuesta.

\- ¿Que harás si te digo que no?

\- Te convenceré de que sea un sí.

\- ¿Y si te digo que sí?

Me miro con la sonrisa de lado... y los ojos que queman y te hacen estremecer... ay no, no puedo, no, no ¡No!**

\- Podría pasar de nivel... tu mirada, tus gestos...- Se acerca demasiado... Ay no por favor.- Incluso tus reacciones lo indican, tú quieres que lo haga.

\- E-eeh no es-speera...

\- Ya he esperado.

Fue un segundo que sus labios estaban besándome. ¿Cuánto hace que no sentía esto? ¿Lo deseaba? Hace mucho tiempo que me olvide como se siente el calor en el pecho, las mariposas en la panza. Me había olvidado de sentir. Él se había llevado todo eso, yo no estaba lastimada de dolor, solo me faltaba mi otra mitad y ahora está aquí, apresándome contra un suelo de primavera.

Sus labios son... la llave de mi paraíso privado, ese que todos tenemos y que alguien nos lleva hacia ahí con cualquier acción. Este hombre aun me deja en las nubes... y yo me creía más fuerte. Es una demoledora contra una grúa de plástico.

El beso era lindo, lento, sin prisa. Estábamos acostados en el piso, en ninguna posición especial, solamente acostados compartiendo un beso... y que buen beso, parecía que se frenara el tiempo. Solo era interrumpido por alguna respiración entrecortada de parte de él.

Un momento...

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Apenas me separe de él, se escondió en mi cuello, abrazándome aun acostada.

\- No... Espere demasiado por esto, me consumía pensando que nunca más te volvería a ver... por favor di que me perdonas, todo lo hice por ti... no podía pensar en que salieras lastimada de nuevo, no puedo pensar en eso... por favor perdóname...

Está llorando... él está llorando en mi hombro. No a llantos pero siento claramente las lágrimas resbalando en mi piel y sus respiraciones irregulares.

\- Hey... mírame, levanta la cara.- Por dios... ver llorosos esos ojos hará que se me encoja el corazón una y mil veces.- Estamos bien... si fuera un no, te aseguro que no te dejaba besarme. Tuve unos días para aclarar mi cabeza con ayuda de Angie pero la encontré, solo tenía que despejar la respuesta.***

\- Es gracioso eso de "la otra Angie". ¿Es un sí...?

\- Si amor... pero basta de cobardías de esas, te aseguro que puedo defender a los niños, a ti y a mí al mismo tiempo y aun me sobraría. Así que no me creas tan débil, no me comparo a la Angie de hace unos años. ¿Entendido?

\- Si capitán.

\- Hahahaha no cambias más...

\- Si no lo he hecho en 1003 años... no creo que lo haga ahora.

\- ¿Ahora si recuerdas tu edad?

\- Encontré un viejo diario, en mi casa de aquí, donde decía algunas cosas que he recordado con el tiempo sobre mi... humanidad. Decía mi fecha de nacimiento.

\- ¿Cuándo seria?

\- El 3 de noviembre.

\- Wow... estamos llenos de coincidencias... que loco.****

\- Si pero está muy ¡!

De repente desapareció de mi abrazo, casi que salió volando.

\- ¡MI MAMI ES SOLO MIA! ¡NO TE DEJO TOCARLA!

\- AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡A-AUCH MI PELO! ¡NO! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡BASTA~!

Así que eso era. Mi lindo Alex.

\- Alex, amor, deja a tu padre en paz. Luego tendrás que peinarlo tu solito.

\- ¿Puedo peinar a mi papi? ¿Puedo peinarte papi?

\- Lo pensare~... haha.

\- Por favo~r papi, di que si~.

\- Bueno, si lo dices así está bien.

\- ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Mi mami te hizo llorar?

\- No realmente...

\- ¿Hiciste llorar a mi papi?

\- Alex no, él se puso a llorar y mamá lo abrazo.

\- ¿Quieres que te abrace papi? yo cuidare que mi mami no te haga llorar.

¿Ahora soy la mala? pase de ser la defendida a ser la que lastima. Qué vida cruel.

\- Bueno~... ¿Qué estamos esperando para que arregles mi cabello?

\- ¡Te hare trenzas como se hace mi mami! Tú ya tienes una... ¡La mía será más linda!-le dijo y estiro los brazos para que el otro lo levantara.

\- Vamos entonces, seguramente dejaste la puerta abierta al salir de la casa.

\- Si mami, mis hermanos estaban roncando y me despertaron y fui a tu cuarto y no te vi y como yo sé que te gusta venir para acá, vine yo y te encontré en el suelo con él. ¿Porque estaban en el suelo mami? ¿Por qué hiciste llorar a mi papi?- me pregunto mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su padre, como si lo protegiera de mí. El otro mayor me miraba como diciendo "Te gane"

\- ¡Bastaa! por dios... debes respirar también.

\- Tu madre me dijo cosas que me pusieron triste... es mala conmigo.. hihi~

\- ¡Aah! ¡Mami no! ¡No seas mala con mi papi..! pobrecito, yo te cuidare papi, tengo mu~cha fuerza y le gano a mi mami corriendo.

\- ¡No seas mentiroso! Yo no le dije nada Alex. No empieces a ponerte con berrinches.

Padre e hijo se reían juntos de mí, de momento yo era su payaso. No me molestaba, mi hijo se veía rebosante de alegría y con eso me era más que suficiente, antes que yo misma está el y si el está bien, yo estaré aún mejor.

\- Tu sabes que si~ eres perversa. No me gustaría que contagiaras al niño.

\- ¡Deja de ser mala con mi papi!

\- ¡Alex te callas! _Y tu deja de darle cuerda._ \- le hable en la mente al más grande y más tonto que me quedo mirando un tanto confuso. Menos mi hijo que se puso histérico de alegría.

\- ¡Los brazos invisibles de mi mamii~! ¡Mira papi mira!

\- ¿Tú los ves?

\- ¡Si papi! ¡Mira allí!

 _\- No pensé que pudiera ver la energía tuya..._

 _\- Tiene más parecido a ti que a mí. Solo su nariz y los ojos tienen parecido a mí. El resto es herencia paterna._

 _\- Debería de haber heredado algo de tu poder... tal vez cuando sea grande se note._

 _\- No lo creo... Siempre sabe dónde encontrarnos, yo creo que es eso, sin darse cuenta usa lo mismo que yo, extender la energía y buscar algo que la perturbe._

 _\- ¿Perturbaciones en la energía?*****_

 _\- Si, Alex debe hacerlo sin notarlo pero no tan potente como lo hago yo._

 _\- Eso es asombroso amor, deberias vigilarlo bien por si notas algo extraño._

 _\- Deberia..._ Alex... ¿Alex?

\- Se durmio... Ahaha.

El niño habia quedado noqueado en el hombro de su padre. Se ve tan lindo... no lo veo afectado por llamarlo "papá" al contrario, esta mas que feliz de decirle asi. Y si el es feliz, yo tambien lo soy.

-¿Quieres te? Se me fue un poco el sueño.

\- Esta bien, dejare a Alex en su cama.

\- Mami... contigo...

\- El pequeño ha hablado. Dejalo en mi habitacion, por favor. Preparare el te.

\- Esperame despierta~

Mientras el dejaba a Alex, yo fui preparando las tazas y poniendo agua en el fuego. Saque tambien un poco de pastel que hice en la mañana.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista lo fui a llamar para que viniera a tomar su te, que sorpresa me lleve cuando los vi a los dos durmiendo muy comodos en mi cama. Alex estaba acurrucado contra su padre y este tenia un brazo encima de el. Era una imagen muy tierna.

Fui a la cocina y apague todo, guarde las tazas, el te y el pastel, cerre las ventanas y fui a ver que los chicos estuvieran bien. Como siempre ambos estaban roncando, Toby enroscado como siempre en sus sabanas y Andy tapado hasta el cuello. Los amo con el alma. Asi segui camino hacia mi cuarto, donde un par de clones me esperaban.

La vida es bella, a veces es una hija de perra pero es vida y es bella.

.

.

 **(*) La historia real aquí dicha le sucedió a una amiga. Ella es niñera de dos niñitas, la madre de ellas, digámosle N, invito a su amiga V con sus dos hijos, una niña llamada A y un varoncito llamado J. Un dia estaban los cuatro peques pintando cuando mi amiga miro el dibujo que estaba haciendo A, de seis años, que solamente pintaba toda la hoja con marcador negro y con una saña como si estuviera torturando a alguien. Mi amiga odia el negro asi que le pregunto porque no cambiaba de color, le ofrecio la peor aberración, un marcador rosado. A la miro con odio y le empezó a decir textualmente lo que escribi en el dialogo de Alex, eso incluyo que mi amiga se ganara un brazo pintado de negro. Y A se gano el odio de mi amiga.**

 **¿Qué opinan? Yo creo que necesitamos a un exorcista para la señora V. Pásenme el numero del padre Lucas please, el vejete me cae bien.**

 **.**

 *** Modo:**

 **YoCaminoPorDondeQuieroBitch Activado.**

 **** Esta descripción el uso en el cap... del bosque... creo que es el 11.**

 ***** Jajaja X-Y+Alex+Amor= YoAmoASexyTaker.**

 ****** Alex cumple años el 4.**

 ******* Modo Jedi: ON jajajaja**

 **.**

 **Como siempre, el parrafo de cancion es otra estrofa de Sinematic, Motionless In White**

 **Bye Bye~**


	29. Provocacion Satisfactoria

**Ya falta poco para llegar al primer final y a la muerte de alguien importante jijiji realmente me van a odiar! pero deberan continuar leyendo pase lo que pase! les prometo que todo pasara por algo y se veran historias desde otros puntos de vista :D tambien deben entrar personajes nuevos.**

 **Yuh, guest: La historia no terminara todavia, queda mucho para desarrollar, puedo demorarme si y bastante pero no discontinuare la historia. En serio lloraste? Tierna, mas adelante lloraras mas entonces muajaja :D**

 **.**

 **Provocación Satisfactoria.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _You know that it would be untrue_

 _You know that I would be a liar_

 _If I was to say to you_

 _Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Come on baby, light my fire_

 _Try to set the night on fire_

.

¿Cuantas semanas pasaron ya?Ah... dos semanas. Semanas que hemos estado conviviendo los cinco, de a ratos obviamente. Los tres niños, la madre y el padre. Hubiera amado que Andy y Tobyle tuvieran el mismo cariño que Alex tiene por su padre. Cerrarían el círculo.

Hemos ido a la cascada, entre ellos hicieron un puente para cruzar el pequeño arroyo que hay al costado de la cabaña, Toby recibio ayuda para terminar su casa del arbol.

Los niños no lo tratan mal, tampoco tienen una relacion de total confianza. Le hablan bien y amablemente, solo son educados. Aunque noto que se estan acostumbrando a verlo, yo hable con ellos y les conte porque el se habia ido, les dije la verdad sobre el, sobre su naturaleza, todo les conte. Ya no hay nada que les asombre... salvo el parecido con Alex, fisico y en la personalidad, los gustos de cada uno, las expresiones, todo. Ambos adoran las uvas, les gusta el color negro, aman enterrar cosas, les gustan los lugares cerrados y oscuros, la unica y mayor diferencia es que Alex adora con todo su ser tirarse por la cascada y él lo odia, no odia el agua en si, sino tirarse hacia ella.

El viene a la cabaña en ciertos horarios, cuando yo me voy a trabajar o cuando los chicos estan en el colegio, solo en fin de semana estamos todos reunidos.

Hace un rato deje a Alex saltando sobre su padre que estaba sentado abajo del arbol comiendo uvas. Cuando el niño lo vio salto sobre el y empezo a brincar sobre su regazo intentando agarrar el racimo de uvas que el mayor sostenia en alto.

Llegue a la tienda muerta de calor, no es muy lejos, seran... diez cuadras de las cuales seis son en el bosque. Extraño los lentes de sol, los refrigeradores y la sombra de los edificios.

Se viene la temporada de verano, no quiero ni saber la cantidad de encargues que tendremos.

\- ¡Angie! Que bueno que llegas, hay demasiado trabajo aunque ya lo dividi y lo sacaremos a tiempo.

\- Como era de esperar de ti, muestrame lo que hay.

Seraphine me paso una lista con los pedidos. Habia un total de veintiseis vestidos y ocho trajes.

\- ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACE BONNET CON LOS VESTIDOS?! ¡ODIO ESE CABARET! ¡ODIO A ESE VIEJO MAL PARIDO! ¡ODIO A LOS NOBLEES!

\- Ahahahahahahahaha no cambias mas linda, es temporada de renovar el closet, deberias saber que seria asi. Tu encargate de los trajes y sus moldes, no entiendo como tienes tanto talento para los pantalones pero es mejor ya que yo no puedo con ellos, yo hare los vestidos, despues de todo la mayor parte son para una misma mujer asi que... estare bien. Por alli tienes las medidas.

\- ¡Si señora! te queda bien el papel de lider, no me molestaria que fueras tu quien pague mi sueldo.

\- No, no, no, tu me diste trabajo y un techo cuando no tenia nada, gracias a ti mi madre tiene sus medicinas y estamos comodas, ella en su casa y yo aqui, deja de divagar con que yo pague tu sueldo. La dueña eres tú. Ah... y Bonnet dijo que tiene una hija que quiere entrar a la escuela de ballet, queria saber si tu podrias darle consejos para preparse para la rutina.

Es Bonnet de quien hablamos pero las palabras "ballet" y "consejos" me dejaron viendo estrellas.

\- Cuando lo veas dile que lo pensare, tengo que buscar un horario.

\- Angie... te olvidas de contarme algo.

\- ¿Que? ¡Oh si! ¿Que quieres saber?

\- ¿Como aparecio? ¿Cuando volvio? y sobre todo que dijo para que lo perdonaras tan rapidamente.

\- No es larga la historia. Alex se escapo una noche y se tiro por la cascada, yo no pude alcanzarlo. Cuando llegue el me grito con su tipica sonrisa "¡Mami mirame volar!" y se tiro. El estaba nadando en el pozo cuando Alex cayo sobre el. No te imaginas como se puso... esta mas que feliz de haberlo encontrado, esta todo el dia saltando y corriendo alrededor de su padre.

\- ¿Y tu?

\- Yo... al principio me puse feliz de ver bien a Alex pero tenia mis dudas... luego recapacite las razones por las que se fue y el tiene razon, esta bien lo que hizo, tambien me di cuenta de que nunca deje de quererlo.

\- Tú me dijiste que lo buscaban para matarlo. ¿Eso es verdad?

\- Si, el era informante de un noble, del perro guardian de la reina Victoria, la mafia que mato al conde Phantomhive limpio a todos los nobles de ese circulo y solo faltaba el.

\- ¿Fue aquel a quien mataron junto a su esposa? Fue una noticia muy sonada ese incendio.

\- Si, Ciel es su hijo.

\- ¿¡En serio!? No sabia el apellido de el. Entonces tu "marido" esta en peligro y tambien ustedes. No me parece sensato.

\- Entiendo eso pero no puedo quitarselo a Alex una vez que lo vio. Lo adora realmente. Segun el quienes lo buscaban le perdieron el rastro.- _Va a ser dificil mantener esta mentira. Seraphine no es estupida, encontrara errores muy facilmente._ Si, lo se pero debo dejar las cosas claras por si algo sucediera. Podrian culparlo a el o a mi. _Sigo pensando que ella lo notara, debes andar con cuidado._ Tranquila, no sospechara nada.

\- Supongo entonces que el escapo de sus manos con vida y se dedico a esconderse. Asumo que conoce a Ciel y su familia, incluyendo a los sirvientes.

\- Si, asi es.

\- Deberias avisar a la policia, para que esten alertas por gente extraña. Me dejaste asustada Angie.

\- Estaremos bien, ire a dibujar los moldes.

Odio mentirle a ella pero no puedo contarle la verdad completa. Es cierto que lo buscan para matarlo o encerrarlo pero nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera los niños.

Ya habia caido el sol cuando escuche la puerta de calle abriendose con un enorme estruendo.

\- ¡TIA SERAPHIIINEE!

\- ¡Alex amor! ¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo, ven y dame un abrazo.

\- ¡Mira a mi papi! ¡El es como yo!

\- Un gusto, Seraphine.

\- John, el gusto es mio.

\- ¿Mi mami?

\- Aqui estoy, no pense que vendrian hasta aqui.

\- ¡Mamita mira quien vino! ¡Mi papi me trajo en los hombros!

\- Hola Angie~ el pequeño estaba muy inquieto porque tu no llegabas asi que vinimos a buscarte, los otros dos ya estan en tu casa.

\- Bien, voy por las hojas de dibujo y vuelvo.

\- ¿Le puedo mostrar mi habitacion a mi papi? por favo~r mami.

\- Preguntale a ella, es su casa ahora

\- ¿Puedo tia?

\- Claro amor.- Subieron a la antigua habitación de Alex mientras yo ordenaba los moldes. Cuando bajaron les hable para que se despidieran.

-Vamos a casa, debo preparar la cena. Mañana vengo temprano Seri... así seguimos con los bocetos.

\- Hasta mañana entonces, Alex dame un beso~ te he extrañado mucho estos días.

\- Yo también te extrañe mucho tía Seraphine...- Alex se lanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo bien apretado, como le gusta a su tía.

Luego de las despedidas salimos a la calle, el sol no había bajado tanto como creí. Alex iba sentado muy felizmente en los hombros de su padre, quien parecía no notar al niño, creo que lo único que notaba eran los cinchones en el pelo ya que el niño lo tomaba para sostenerse.

\- ¿Cambiaste tu nombre? le dijiste que te llamas John.

\- Si~ el otro nombre es muy... antiguo, creo que ahora me llamare así, el otro lo reservo para ti en las noche~s...

Cuando dijo esto me miro de costado con media sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara. Hace años ya que no estábamos en esa situación aunque no estaban faltando las ganas.

Un par de veces Alex entro al cuarto y por poco si nos ve desnudos, por suerte reaccione a tiempo para crear una ilusión dándonos tiempo a vestirnos y también ayudo que Alex estaba un poco somnoliento. Tampoco pudimos hacer nada esas noches porque Alex se quedaba durmiendo en el medio de ambos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, los chicos estaban preparando la mesa.

\- ¡Mama ya está la comida! preparamos una tarta de calabaza, ya está por salir del horno. Hola Alex, hola... ¿Cómo es su nombre?

\- Toby... no seas tan directo.

\- No tengo forma de saber sin preguntárselo Andy, no molestes.

\- Hehe~ me llamo John...

\- Ahora si estamos bien... su apellido ¿Cuál sería?

\- Que niño tan curioso~... te diré, es Amdahl.

\- ¿Am qué? ¿De qué país proviene?

\- Es noruego antiguo. Mi familia viene de alli~

\- ¿Tu eres noruego también? tienes un acento extraño...

\- Si soy de aquel país aunque hace años que vivo en Londres.

\- Oh... ¿Se queda a cenar?

\- No veo ningún motivo para negarme~...

Andy y yo mirábamos esa interacción entre ambos, nunca se había dado con tanta naturalidad. Alex estaba jugando con los tenedores y vasos, imaginaba que eran pájaros y árboles.

\- Papi... ¿Dormirás con mi mami de nuevo...?

Yo casi me ahogo con el aire y... él puso su cara de póker mirando al niño entre los pocos mechones pelo que caían en su rostro. Ya no se tapa los ojos.

\- Veo que lo nota~ste... ¿Tú me permites dormir aquí?

\- ¡Si papi sí! Pero solo yo abrazo a mi mami... y mi hermano Toby y mi hermano Andy...

\- ¿Por qué no me permites abrazar a tu madre? a ella le gusta~ hehehehe...

\- ¿Mi mami te deja?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Tú crees que yo la abrazaría sin su permiso?

\- Esta bien papi... tengo hambre.

\- Lávense las manos antes. Angie... quiero hacerte una consulta.

\- Vamos afuera.

Salimos y nos sentamos en las sillas de madera que había debajo del pórtico.

\- Angie... ¿Recuerdas la chica sobre la que te hable...?

\- Si amor, muy bien la recuerdo.- Alerta permanente, alerta permanente.

\- Pues... empezamos una relación, a escondidas claro y queremos hacerla formal...

\- Tú sabes que está prohibido eso... pero como no soy de aquí no me molesta, ¿Se quieren?

\- Si... bastante. No sé qué hacer... no sé qué decirle a su familia.

\- Diles que quieres la mano de su hija a futuro, cuando sean mayores se casaran. Supongo que debe funcionar... aunque sabes a quien debes preguntarle, él sabrá más que yo amor.

\- Pero no lo conozco... no es mi familia.

\- Él es amable, te responderá de buena gana. ¿Quieres que lo llame?

\- Esta bien...

Me levante y fui a buscar al hombre mayor de la casa, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con Alex intentando ponerle uno de mis broches. Una moña de terciopelo y encaje negro.

\- Escucha... Andy necesita un consejo y creo que tú eres el más indicado para dárselo... ¿Podrías?

\- Oo~h charlas de hombres ahahaha claro que sí. - se acercó a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro.- Luego tú me pagaras el precio... pero no quiero risas saliendo de nuestras bocas sino... otros sonidos más... placenteros.

Se alejó dándome una guiñada.

Ay de ti cuando te agarre mi lindo, te costara quitarme de encima de ti.

Lo mire de una forma bastante... lasciva. Juro que cuando llegue el momento lo violare, si el me provoca tendrá que aguantarse.

Salió por la puerta aun con la moña en el pelo, realmente no le preocupan las apariencias, le importa un pepino lo que el mundo piense de él y eso lo hace alguien único. Eso me enamora, alguien que vive bajo sus propias reglas. En esta época es shockeante ver a alguien así.

\- Alex lávate las manos por favor, tu hermano ya lo había dicho.

\- Estaba peinando a mi papi, no podrá comer con todo el pelo en la cara, lo hice para que él pueda comer.

\- Ven aquí mi niño lindo. ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?- Le di un abrazo bien fuerte, llenándolo de besos.

\- ¡Si mami! Toby quería leer a un señor que se llama Pou~

\- Es Poe amor, los cuentos son de muertes feas, no te lo leeré.

\- Toby dijo que un señor mato a un gatito y prendió fuego la casa.

\- Si amor, ¿Quieres leer... Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

\- ¡Cuando encuentra al sombrero!

\- Se dice Som-bre-re-ro. Es la parte más divertida.

\- ¿Cómo es la adivinanza que le dice a Alicia?

\- ¿En que se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio?

\- ¿En qué?

\- Esa es la adivinanza, puedes decírsela a tu padre.

\- ¡Mi papi va a saber!

\- Por ahora ve a lavarte las manos de una vez, no lo has hecho.

\- Esta bie~n mami...

Salió afuera a lavarse en el barril grande y se empezaron a escuchar sus gritos, preguntándole a su padre y hermano por el parecido entre los cuervos y los escritorios. No para este niño, me pregunto si su padre seria así de niño.

Nos sentamos todos juntos, Andy y yo nos sentábamos a la cabeza de la mesa, en parte para mantener a los más chicos alejados uno del otro. Ahora con él en medio, los chicos no tenían posibilidad de pelear entre sí. O eso creímos.

\- Andy~ pásame la servilleta.- le dijo Alex a su hermano mayor.

\- Ahí va.- se la tiro por el aire pero Toby estiro el brazo y se la quitó en sus narices.

\- ¡Es mía Toby!

\- ¡Yo la agarre primero!

\- ¡Es mía!

\- HAHA quítamela entonces.

Andy y yo mirábamos sabiendo lo que sucedería pero el hombre mayor no sabía lo que se le venía y él estaba en medio de los niños.

Alex con un poco de su rapidez levanto un trozo de tarta en la cuchara y se la tiro a Toby, directo a su cara. Lo malo es que tenía que pasar por delante de su padre para llegar a la cara de Toby.

Que molesto... no hay dos noches seguidas que cenemos en paz.

\- ¡Alexander y Tobias! ¿¡Cuantas veces debo decir que no jueguen con la comida!?- Dije casi en un grito y se callaron. Todos me quedaron mirando menos Andy que comía tranquilamente. Toby tenía un manchón de calabaza en el pelo al igual que Alex. El otro tenía el pastel que Alex quiso tirarle a Toby pegado en el hombro y todo el brazo.

\- Esto no está bie~n... miren el enchastre que somos... ahahaha son unos diablillos realmente.

\- Toby tiene la culpa papi...

\- Mentira.

\- No empiecen otra vez. Me he cansado de decir que no jueguen en la mesa. Ahora todos afuera a lavarse, con Andy los esperaremos aquí...

\- Aah no quiero... no me gusta el agua fría.

\- Alex... ve a lavarte.

\- Solo si mi papi me ayuda.

\- Él también tiene que lavarse porque tú lo ensuciaste.- Cuando dije esto me quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, asumiendo el error que cometió al enojarse. La sorpresa dio paso las lágrimas.

\- Pa-a-apiii~ no te e-enojes conmigo...

\- No amo~r está bien, solo debo lavar un poco la camisa.

\- ¿No te enojas?

\- No~ vamos afuera así nos limpiamos.

Así salieron los tres muy felices a quitarse la calabaza que tenían desparramada por la cara y brazos.

Cuando fue la hora de dormir, les leí el cuento de Poe... pero no el del gato negro, sino ese que habla sobre la peste... roja creo que era. Ya no recuerdo. A Alex le encanto.

Nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando en el pequeño sillón que hay en la ventana de mi habitación, hablamos de Alex, de la tienda de ropa, la sociedad, la fama que me gane, todo. Aunque se notaba la tensión entre nosotros, era algo que apretaba el pecho y no te dejaba respirar.

De un momento a otro estábamos besándonos como si no hubiera otro día. Se notaba la necesidad que teníamos de ser besados y amados por el otro. Me cargo sobre él y me llevo a la cama, cuando lo tenía sobre mi intente desprender su camisa pero no me respondían las manos, estaba algo nerviosa. Ya estábamos bastante agitados cuando escuche un ruidito especial. Los pies de Alex corriendo por la casa. El piso de madera es bastante sensible.

Como pude lo separe de mis labios y le dije que esperara un segundo.

\- ¿Que sucede...?

\- Alex viene hacia aquí...

\- Oh si... puedo sentirlo. Está en el pasillo. Mejor nos vestimos hihi.

\- ¡Mami no puedo dormir! ¡El señor que mataba con sangre venía a casa y te mataba a ti!- Alex entro como un tornado y salto hacia la cama cayendo casi encima de la almohada.

\- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?

\- Si... pero yo quiero abrazarte... mi papi no está asustado así que no te abrazara.

\- Si quie~res... te abrazo yo a ti y tu abrazas a tu mami.

\- Esta bien...-Dio un bostezo adorable.- Ven mami, acuéstate.

Por suerte solo debimos acomodar un poco nuestra ropa.

Alex recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y pasó su mano por mi cuello. Él se acostó detrás de mí y miraba a Alex con una mirada tan... demostrativa. Se notaba que lo amaba, después de todo es su hijo y siempre tuvo esa fascinación y curiosidad por los niños, esto hace que te atrapen en sus redes y los ames. A los minutos se cambió de lugar para quedar detrás del pequeño, quien roncaba ya, este se dio vuelta y se abrazó a su padre.

Aun dormido, Alex se movió hasta el cuello de su padre y le pidió casi en un susurro que no se fuera de nuevo porque él lo quería mucho. El mayor me miro con una cara de terror, nunca habia visto esa expresión... se le ve afectado. Y con los ojos llorosos.

Él abrazo al niño contra el apretando la mandíbula. Y yo miraba la escena como si... supiera que eso era lo que faltaba decir para que él se quedara definitivamente. Alex es el ancla que necesitábamos.

.

El dia siguiente lo pase dibujando moldes, la espalda me quedo contracturada y casi lloro cuando me levante de la silla pero por suerte los niños irían a ver a Jeannine asi que yo podría irme tranquila hasta la casa. O eso pensé cuando iba entrando al bosque y vi cierta silueta sentada debajo de un árbol, comiendo uvas tranquilamente.

Fuimos todo el camino hasta casa caminando yo delante de el mientras me masajeaba los hombros. Realmente me dolia. Parecíamos niños jugando a hacer trencitos.

Quería sentarme en la cascada, necesitaba escuchar el ruido del agua luego de estar todo el dia escuchando gritos y sonidos de los carruajes, no se compara al Londres del futuro pero logra darte jaqueca.

Estuvimos hablando por casi una hora cuando toco un tema bastante interesante.

\- Todavía no entiendo como nunca nos vimos en tu época... Se me hace imposible. Tal vez nos vimos pero de lejos o nos desencontramos.

\- No sé... No recuerdo haber visto a alguien de pelo plateado.- _¿Estas segura? Una vez te cruzaste con alguien de pelo muy claro. Es extraño que no lo hayas reconocido en ese momento._ ¿De qué hablas? _Una vez lo viste y te atrajo, pero decidiste ignorarlo para irte con otro hombre_. Dime ya. _Adam, él estaba sentado junto a Adam aquella noche en el bar_.- ¿¡Que!?

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Si te vi... Una noche yo fui a un bar con mis amigos, tenia cerca de veinte años y ya entrada la noche vi a dos hombres. Uno parecía tener mi edad o un par de años más y el otro no sabría decir muy bien su edad porque usaba una capucha. Ese fue el que más me llamo la atención. Yo había perdido una apuesta y debía conseguir una bebida gratis y el hombre de capucha no tomaba nada, así que lo ignore y me puse a charlar con su amigo.

Me quedo mirando con una cara de póker bastante extraña. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca apenas abierta.

\- No entiendo. O sea que me viste y me ignoraste, suponiendo que yo era el que usaba una capucha ahahahahahahahaha.

\- Ahora que lo pienso es muy probable que fueras tú.

\- Y por borracha no nos reconocimos... o no lo hiciste tú, al menos hahahaha.

\- Tenía que pagar una apuesta, la vida no es justa. Ven, acércate.- Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré todos los recuerdos que tengo sobre aquella noche. Todo lo que podía recordar del hombre de capucha más allá del pelo claro y sus aros en la boca, los que a primera vista quise arrancar a mordidas... ¿El sentira la lujuria mientras ve mis recuerdos? La noche sera interesante si puedo transmitir esa sensacion. Recorde el tono de voz, la forma de sentarse, su altura. Y ahora que pienso, cuando llamo al barman para pagar la cuenta logre ver un poco más de su rostro. Me quiero morir...- ¿Lo ves?

\- Soy yo. He tenido un sueño donde tengo el pelo igual de corto, estoy parado frente a un espejo con una bata blanca y ya, no logro ver más que eso... No sé porque me cortaría el pelo pero sí soy yo. Me reconozco muy bien hahaha.

\- Entonces no es que nunca te había visto... Simplemente te ignore. Si no hubiera tomado aquellos tequilas hubiera conversado contigo, me llamaste la atención y bastante pero yo quería compartir una bebida y tú no tenías nada así que te ignore.

\- Ahahahaha borracha. Qué bueno que mi repulsión al alcohol se mantiene... No lo soporto.

\- ¿Y todo el alcohol que te daban como pago por los funerales?

\- En el sótano de la tienda. El nuevo dueño seguramente se puso muy feliz de ver todas esas botellas.

\- Hahaha quedo muy contento cuando le entregue las llaves.

\- Entonces con la venta de la tienda te mudaste hacia aqui... fue una buena inversion... ghehe...- me dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por el hombro y me mordisqueaba la oreja, un vicio... placentero que tiene.

\- Si, con eso y lo que gane trabajando con Nina Hopkins.

\- ¿Trabajaste con la pervertida de mujer que es ella? ahahahahahahahahahahaha ¿Se lanzo encima tuyo verdad?

\- ¿Como lo sabes? la conoci en pascuas y listo, queria hacer algo y fui a su tienda. Tuve que desarmar mi pantalon de cuero favorito y darselo como moldes para crear modelos nuevos.

\- Con lo lindo que era ese pantalon... y con lo bien que te quedaba. Ahora es extraño verte de vestido... aunque tiene beneficios...- Se lanzo sobre mi, apresandome entre la roca y sus brazos. Me hablo mirandome fijo.- que un pantalon no tiene.

Ya no tengo 24 años, soy una mujer hecha y derecha que en 6 meses cumplira 27 años. Puedo hacerle frente con mucha facilidad sin que su juego me ahogue.

\- ¿Cuales? No se me ocurre cuales serian esos beneficios.

Me dio una mirada... caliente. Si... _Come on baby, light my fire..._

\- Te mostrare. Empiezo por aqui...- Me beso desde la parte de atras de la oreja hasta el hombro mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna pero solo hasta la rodilla.- Luego aqui...- Siguio el recorrido de besos cruzando el pecho y en la base del cuello. Su mano seguia acariciandome la pierna. Por dios.- Aqui tambien.- El lado izquierdo del cuello y la cara interna de la pierna, por encima de la rodilla.- Agrego algo...- Me tomo con ambas manos y me sentó encima de él.-...y sigo.- Sigue con mas besos en el cuello, los hombros, donde haya piel a la vista.

\- Espera... puede venir Alex...

\- No vendran... ellos se fueron a dormir con Seraphine...

\- Ok...

Como negarme si este hombre recuerda cada punto débil de mí y sabe cómo hacerme caer. Pero yo tambien recuerdo todo sobre el. Todo.

Al diablo, al diablo todo. Sigo necesitandolo, sigo queriendo que sea solo mio.

Fui subiendo mas manos por su espalda y las enrede de a poco en su pelo, como a el le gustaba. Y me hizo saberlo mordiendome el cuello. Sus manos tocaban mis piernas, las apretaba, las arañaba. El solo tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón, sin sus botas. Yo unicamente el vestido, sin corset, sin ataduras molestas. La vestimenta de verano es genial para estos momentos.

Como pude le desprendí la camisa. Que buena vista... ¿Que hizo que tiene los musculos mas marcados? Aaaj me babeo... quiero morderlo, besarlo, todo lo que incluya mi boca sobre ese cuerpo. En todo ese cuerpo.

El parecia no tener mucha prisa mientras se entretenía besándome, si estaba agitado pero sus movimientos eran rapidos y lentos, eran de hambre contenida.

\- Aah Angie... es imposible no enviciarse... eres exquisita.

Las palabras que dice no son las mas pervertidas, ahora, pero sabe como jugar con el tono de voz para dejarme temblando y en que momento debe decir las cosas. Sin contar que sabe donde poner las manos.

\- ¿Tu solo me acariciaras las piernas...?

\- ¿Tu quieres que te desnude aqui? con gusto lo hago...- Me dijo mientras subia las manos por adentro del vestido, usando sus uñas, ahora cortas, dejandome sin respirar por un segundo.

\- Si... no hay nadie... sabremos si... si vienen...

Necesitaba su cuerpo, sentirlo contra mi para asegurarme que estaba alli, que no soñaba. Queria arañarlo, apretarlo contra mí, escucharlo gemir en mi oido. Dios... quiero que se retuerza debajo de mí, me corrijo.

Separandome de su boca, lo empuje hacia atras con todo ese pelo alrededor de el, hermoso, mas aun con la camisa desprendida. Verlo así hace que me ponga demasiado ansiosa, hace días que lo estoy comiendo con la mirada.

Mi vestido es sencillo, solo debo desprender unos botones al frente.

\- Wow... tienes más curvas. Y te ves muy... deliciosa.- se mordio los labios mientras sus ojos me recorrían de arriba a abajo, parecian brillar. No pude evitar copiar el movimiento de sus labios y que un escalofrío me atravesara la espalda. Detuvo la mirada en la unica estria que me quedo del embarazo, sobre el ombligo.- Demasiado deliciosa.

Y encima me dices estas cosas... eres muy violable querido.

\- Igual que tú... asi como estas, estas perfecto...- Le ronronee al oído y como ya sabía, lo deje con un escalofrio a flor de piel.

Me dedique a besarlo, tal como el hizo conmigo, besos suaves y otros que parecian querer marcar la piel y hasta el alma. Que sea solo mio ahora, mañana y por el resto de la vida.

Amo como se tensa cuando paso la lengua por su cuello.

Es la primera vez que estamos en esta situacion desde que nos encontramos, nunca encontrabamos el momento para nosotros... oh ya entendí.

\- Oye... no es... casualidad... que los niños... esten en la ciudad.- le dije mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- No... - El tipo estaba mas concentrado en los besos y en acariciarme que en darme una respuesta. Aun así yo quería saber y llevaba demasiada concentración no distraerme con ese cuerpo tan vicioso.

\- Quiero saber ¡!

De un momento a otro estaba contra el suelo y con la boca de él callándome. Me hizo callar pero también se me paro el corazón y la respiración. Como extrañaba esos besos... su lengua pasando por mis labios, me hacen recordar todas las veces que estuvimos juntos en Londres y eso me hace desesperar por tenerlo otra vez, mi cuerpo necesita sentir eso de nuevo.

\- Extrañaba esto...

Apenas si sabía lo que salía por mi boca, a esa altura era imposible para mi pensar en claro con su boca besando toda la piel que el vestido libero y sus manos yendo de aquí para allá, arañando y acariciando. Se notaba la necesidad que teníamos de sentir nuestra piel, de recordar cada curva y hueco de nuestro cuerpo.

Me había olvidado de la textura de su piel, el contraste de las cicatrices, el gusto que le daba que le pasara la lengua por el lado del cuello, su gusto por morder y lamer cada centímetro de mi piel. No recordaba cómo se eriza la piel en su espalda cuando hago algo que le gusta demasiado. Como cambia su mirada. Es alguien muy sensible y con cierto gusto sadista-masoquista... pero ¿Quién no es así en esta situación? Todos amamos dominar y que nos dominen con un apretón, agarrándonos los brazos, siendo un poco bruscos, nosotros supimos llevar a la perfección esos papeles y lo volveremos a hacer.

\- La ropa... quítala.- Ya me estaba enloqueciendo con el roce de su pecho desnudo y sus besos. Lo quería dentro mío, alrededor mío, sobre mí y debajo de mí. Lo quería a él.

\- Voy a seguir así hasta que apenas con un roce... estés en el cielo amor. Solo quiero hacerte mía... que seas de nuevo mía de todas aquellas formas en que lo fuiste.- me dijo con su voz grave, excitada, al oído.

Lo que salió de mi garganta fue un gruñido mezclado con gemido, ya ni se cómo puedo pensar algo, me siento en una nube.

No sé si pasaron diez minutos o diez segundos, sé que empezó a quemar, sentía el fuego quemando dentro de mí y pidiéndome que lo incendiara a él también. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo separe de mí, lo empuje contra un árbol y con mi poder, su pantalón y todo lo que tuviera puesto debajo salieron volando vaya a saber dios donde. Lo tendría desnudo y atado a mi cama si fuera la ocasión.

Me lance sobre el a besarlo y ahí lo sentí... Hermoso, duro y mío. No pude evitar los gemidos que se escaparon de mi boca.

\- Todo para ti, hermosa...- Apenas me moví y ambos empezamos a quejarnos en la boca del otro. Esto es el puto cielo.

Lo habíamos hecho de esta forma demasiadas veces pero esto no se comparaba a ninguna de esas oportunidades. No es únicamente ganas de sexo, es... como unirse otra vez.

\- Aah... muévete más... rápido.

Apenas si sabía dónde estaba mi cabeza, estaba perdida en la sensación de tenerlo dentro mío... tan... profundo. Es lo que amo de esta posición. También que lo veo claramente retorciéndose debajo de mi cuando me aprieto contra él, bajando fuerte a propósito, se le corta la respiración.

Unos minutos así y ya estábamos en una nube. Sin aviso él se giró dejándome contra el suave suelo. El tenía arañazos en los hombros y alguno en el pecho y en la espalda.

\- Te veías muy linda de esa forma pero no quiero que esto acabe tan rápido...- ahora fue su turno de moverse, de tenerme a mi retorciéndome debajo de él.

\- No quiero que... se termine... me gusta mucho...- la combinación de los besos que empiezan a entrecortarse, más su cuerpo chocando contra el mío y su voz jadeante, aun logra dejarme volada totalmente.

Yo estaba perdida en el vaiven de nuestros cuerpos, como se mecen con cada empujon, me enloquecia la forma en que el ma arañaba, me besaba, como sostenia alguna de mis piernas en el intento de ir mas profundo. Me tenia rendida a sus pies el maldito.

\- Angie...date la vuelta.

\- Ok...

Me beso toda la espalda, las cicatrices seguían siendo la piel más sensible, sentía como se crispaba la piel, así como me retorcía yo y... mi amiga de ahí abajo, que esperaba a que el dejara de jugar conmigo.

Sus manos estaban recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo mientras él se colaba entre mis piernas y se frotaba contra mí, poniéndome más impaciente que al principio. ¿Cuál es el instinto en esta situación? Levantar el trasero esperando más. Lo quiero y lo voy a tener.

\- Alguien está muy ansiosa... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me dijo en un tono frio y seductor.

\- Hazlo... de nuevo.- me tomo de la mandíbula, me empujo contra su pecho y me hablo al oído.

\- Dilo... di que es lo que quieres.- Su cuerpo estaba caliente... me invita a enroscarme en el y hacer todo tipo de cosas.

Me gusta este juego... se jugarlo muy bien. Gire un poco para acercarme a su oído y le dije lo que quería escuchar, no lo diré aquí.

Funciono, ya que al segundo de decirle eso, me sentí caer de frente contra el suelo mientras él volvía a empujarse dentro de mí de esa forma brusca pero deliciosa.

Se notaba que estaba disfrutando, sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba empezando a sudar, algo que es normal en él solo en estas situaciones. Y yo estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Así nos fuimos yendo en el placer, subiendo la intensidad a nuestro acto, intercambiando los lugares y disfrutando del cuerpo del otro hasta caer por el abismo final. Cualquiera hubiera escuchado los gritos y gemidos que dejábamos escapar.

A lo último me encontraba encima de el con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ambos con la respiración agitada y sudados.

\- Angie... te amo.- Me abrazo apretándome contra él.- Realmente... te amo.

\- Yo también te amo...

\- Di mi nombre... desde que nos encontramos no lo has dicho.- Me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.- Di mi nombre, el real. El que gritabas casi todas las noches en la tienda.

\- Te amo J... J-j-j...- ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir su nombre?

\- Hazlo, por favor.

\- Jo-ord... te amo.

Fue un susurro apenas audible.

\- Mas fuerte amor.- Se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba, estábamos sentados frente a frente y el me miraba un poco confuso.- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Nunca pude... nunca pude decir tu nombre, siempre se me quedo trancado en la lengua, era como arrancarme el corazón escuchar ese nombre... se hacía todo más real si lo decía.

Tuve que largar el llanto, me quemaba la garganta con mucha fuerza. Él me abrazo y escondió la cabeza entre mi pelo, algo enrulado en las puntas y que parecía un nido de pájaros.

\- No llores por favor... no me gustan esos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si no puedes decirlo no lo hagas, espero sanar esa herida amor y que seas feliz de nuevo.

\- Estoy feliz pero duele un poco todavía... ¿Vamos al rio? No te obligare a tirarte por la cascada.

\- Prefiero el arroyo de la cabaña amor, es más calmo.

\- Vayamos entonces... no sé dónde quedo tu ropa, la camisa únicamente encontré.

\- ¿Perdiste mi pantalón...?

\- Si haha fue... un momento de locura hihi...

\- Dame un segundo...- Desapareció dejando los brillitos en el aire tan lindos.- ¡Aquí encontré un par que están limpios!

\- Vamos entonces.

Caminamos hasta el arroyo de la cabaña pero sin acercarnos a esta. En un momento había largado mi poder y sentí que los niños ya habían llegado a la casa. Mas tarde hablo con Andy.

El arroyo es lindo y el agua es muy cristalina, no se compara a las aguas del siglo XXI. Estuvimos un rato charlando sentados en una roca y luego nos preparamos para irnos y enfrentar la energía de Alex.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Alex ya se apareció allí y no se como lo hizo pero... tu no has ido. ¿Quieres?

\- Esta bien, creo que nos hara bien estar solos.- Nos vestimos y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, se sentía extraño pero me gustaba.

Al rato llegamos a su casa, nunca habia ido a ese lugar. Era una casa, de piedra con una enredadera en un costado, llena de rosas pequeñas. Me pareció muy tierno. Era más grande que mi cabaña pero no tanto, se notaba también que estuvo descuidada durante un tiempo. El aspecto era un poco tenebroso contrastando con el rosal, las ventanas y puertas eran negras, y las piedras tenían un poco de moho pero la suma del paisaje más el silencio, daba la sensación de abandono.

\- Que lugar tan calmado...

\- Siempre fue así, durante sesenta y tres años se ha mantenido igual, me da la sensación de que no solo yo prevalezco aquí...

\- ¿Aun trabajabas cuando hiciste esta casa?

\- No... Fue dos semanas después de irme. Todos me buscaban en Inglaterra y por eso vine hacia aquí. Hice algunos amigos pero ahora son solo sombras de aquellos tiempos.

\- Y supongo que voy morir sin saber tu relación con la abuela de Ciel... ¿Me equivoco?

No sé porque dije eso pero no pude contener mi lengua. Necesitaba ver su reacción. Necesito saber más de él.

\- No me gusta hablar de ese tema amor... no te imagines algo extraño, solo que su muerte y la de Vincent me afectaron mucho. No quiero revivir todo de nuevo.

\- Esta bien...

\- Gracias amor.- Me beso la mejilla pasando el brazo por mis hombros.- ¿Quieres tomar un té?

\- Si las tazas no tienen ojos muertos, acepto.

\- Hahahahaha no te preocupes por eso. Son únicamente tazas.

La sala tenía una estufa de piedras y un par de sillones al frente, junto a una mesa pequeña. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra pero limada para que fuera plana. Dudo que haya pasado mucho esfuerzo para limar las piedras.

Me senté en uno de los sillones, el ambiente estaba fresco, las cortinas negras mantenían a raya el calor de afuera y no se veía ningún tipo de suciedad.

\- Vamos a la cocina, es por aquí.

Nos fuimos por un pasillo al costado de la sala. En el camino habia un jarrón roto.

\- Alex... entro corriendo y no vio el jarrón... hehe es pura energía ese niño.

¿Adivino lo que pensaba o solo vio mi reacción?

\- Dímelo a mi... me ha roto jarrones, sillas, moldes y maniquíes... ropa también.

Toda la casa tenía el mismo estilo, sobrio, poca decoración, tonos oscuros y poca luz. No he visto calaveras, urnas y ataúdes.

\- Solo me queda té negro... los franceses no aman él te y se hace difícil conseguir otros sabores.

\- Si yo hace tiempo busco earl grey para los niños pero no están importando.

\- De todas formas prefiero té negro, sin frutas, únicamente blanca y dulce azúcar. Y mucha.

\- Hahaha no cambias... alégrate de que no puedes sufrir diabetes.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una enfermedad en la sangre, digamos. El azúcar que comes pasa a la sangre en forma de glucosa. El páncreas produce una hormona llamada insulina que mantiene estables los niveles de glucosa. La diabetes es un déficit de insulina, por tanto la glucosa se desestabiliza y no puedes comer azúcar ya que podrías morir por... ser muy dulce.

\- Yo siempre me pregunte para que servía ese pequeño órgano~... si fuera humano estaría muerto sin duda hahahahahahahahahahaha.

\- En el embarazo yo tuve. Es común que las embarazadas tengan diabetes y luego del parto esta desaparezca como si nada. Me ponía mal porque siempre quería comer cosas dulces.

\- Cuéntame sobre eso... quiero saber cómo lo pasaste.

Lo mire sin saber que decir, mi cara era de miedo, casi terror. Tendría que recordar las angustias, los sueños, la soledad, el parto...

\- Sentémonos en algún lugar...

\- Vamos al pórtico, hay una hamaca.

Tenía una hamaca en forma de sillón muy linda, en madera negra y con almohadones del mismo color.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- El principio de todo~ el momento en que supiste del embarazo.

\- No me prendían los vestidos. Maylene, la ama de llaves de Ciel me tuvo que dar uno de ella para poder ir a la ciudad. Grite mucho cuando lo supe. Aunque primeramente preste atención porque Toby me dijo que dejara de comer pasteles porque estaba engordando.

\- ¿No tenías esas ganas de comer todo tipo de cosas? Todas las embarazadas pasan por esa etapa~

\- Si, demasiado la sufrí. Todos los caramelos que habia en el escritorio de Ciel se los robaba, me marcaron días para comer chocolate, trancaron armarios, ¡Incluso me prohibieron entrar a la cocina! Aunque en la fiesta de la Weston probé todos los postres que se cruzaron por delante de mí. Recuerdo el pastel de limón... que delicia.

\- Haha yo te vi en ese momento, recuerdo que me quede sorprendido de verte comiendo tanto. Y no, no veía tu panza. Cuéntame más...

\- Una vez Ciel me grito que dejara sus dulces en paz y yo le tire con un chocolate por la cabeza... luego me puse a llorar porque desperdicie en el mocoso un chocolate relleno de frutillas.

\- ...pppffffftt gyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡Hubiera pagado para ver la cara del niño! Ahahahahahahahahaha

\- Ahora que lo pienso era muy graciosa su expresión, la de Sebastián también daba gracia. Una vez les pedí jamón con aceitunas y frutillas, cuando le dije a Sebastián su cara fue tan... épica. ¿Has visto a un demonio desmayarse? pues a Sebastián le falto poco para hacerlo ahahahaha.

\- Quien imaginaria al mayordomo siendo niñero de una embarazada capricho~sa... hihi otra utopia...

\- Me dijo que casi lo matas... ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- En el barco~ quisieron atacarme todos a la vez pero... no contaban con que soy bastante hábil hehe.- Su tono fue algo... oscuro cuando dijo eso. Mostraba esa personalidad que está escondida y no conozco, la que me genera curiosidad y algo de temor. No me atrevería a joderlo.

\- Pero la herida que tenía era enorme, no era una sotoba... ¡MALDITO!

\- No entie~ndo nada...

\- Tu sabes bien de que hablo... siempre quise verla y nunca la mostraste...

\- Amor... me haces pensar en cualquier cosa si dices esa frase algo... pervertida.

\- Era una guadaña... la tenías allí y no la usaste hasta que me desmaye... ¡Idiota!

\- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres verla? Esta sobre la mesa.

\- ...

\- Ve y mira en la mesa.- Fui a la cocina y sobre la mesa habia solamente un cuchillo de plata. Lo tome y lo deje sobre su regazo.- Mira y sorpréndete.

Con un ¡Puf! el cuchillo se transformó en una guadaña, literal, como las de cortar la hierba. Esta era plateada, más alta que él y tenía un esqueleto. Del cráneo salía la cuchilla y la columna se transformaba en el mango. Todo parecía estar atado con una enredadera de espinas, envolviendo el cráneo y parte de las costillas. Era hermosa, perfecta para "matar".

\- Es genial... no me imaginaria otro diseño para ti. ¿Esto tiene filo realmente o es un adorno?

\- ¡NO LO TOQUES!

Apenas si roce la cuchilla, ni apoye la mano y me hice un corte en el dedo índice, atravesando la yema de lado a lado. Me mareo un poco y el corte en mi dedo brillaba y se veían unas cosas... moviéndose. No sé qué eran, no notaba su forma, sé que mi dedo brillaba y que algo se movía dentro.

\- ¿Que mierda es eso?

\- ¿TU QUIERES MATARTE?

\- Ay ya, no es para tanto.

\- Claro que si lo es, si el corte era más profundo y los registros salían, íbamos a tener serios problemas. Ya que aparecerías en la lista de muerte y no podemos permitir que las asociaciones sepan de nosotros. Más bien de mí que soy el prófugo.

\- Ok ok, míralo, ya no brilla.

\- Seguro...

\- Oye... ¿Quieres que te cuente cuando Alex le lleno la cara a Ciel de puré de manzana?

\- Mmmhm... interesante~ dime más.

\- Bueno. Alex creció un poco rápido, con tres meses comía purés de todo tipo. Un día que tuve que salir a ver a Nina, le pedí a Ciel que le diera de comer ya que el niño pedía por él, daba a entender lo que quería. Hahahaha cuando llegue haha la cara de Ciel estaba... llena de puré... hahahahahaha hasta en el pelo. Y en la mansión estaba solo porque...

Así pasamos el resto de la tarde, hablando en la hamaca, veíamos el atardecer entre los árboles. El me miraba con suma atención, seguía mis movimientos, guardaba cada palabra que yo decía.

A la noche nos quedamos allí, en su cama. Sin niños que molestaran. Disfrutando con más detalle el uno del otro.

.

.

 **El nombre que yo le habia dado a Undertaker es Jord, es noruego y me gusto mas que Odin. Recuerden este nombre, John.**

 **Si no entienden algo diganme, puede ser alguna referencia a algun capitulo, hay muchas.**

 **El parrafo de cancion es Light My Fire, de The Doors.**

 **Es un cap bastane largo... 15 hojas en word, creo que nunca llegue a tantas.**

 **Bye Bye!**


	30. ¿Caeremos juntos?

**Holaaaaaaas! He vuelto a la vida! Para volver a irme jajaja como dijo alguien, me voy de la vida!**

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde que les traje un capitulo serio, ya que… tengo una vida real también que me consumió bastante jaja**

 **Este capítulo es largo, en serio, lean con tiempo porque a las apuradas entenderán poco, ya que este tipo de capitulo lo uso para revelar cosas que a veces pasan desapercibidas o las pongo en diálogos de relleno y tienen una importancia para el desarrollo y argumento de la historia.**

 **Tomen un tecito, coman galletitas y siéntense cómodamente. No habrá canciones, basta de esa cursilería de meter canciones TeddyB. Me harte, volvamos a los títulos y frases ilógicas, tal como hice al comienzo de todo.**

 **Los invito a caer por este hueco, donde encontraran que no hay sustancias y hongos para poder encontrar al conejo blanco, solo unas breves letras de una autora anónima que delira lo suficiente como para que todos veamos al conejo sentado junto a nosotros son necesidad de consumir drogas.**

 **¡Volemos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Caeremos juntos?**

 **.**

Ah~ muchas personas estan en lo cierto, la vida no es justa. Con nadie. No importa la clase social, el apellido, el color de piel y el origen, la vida te patea y el que intenta ir por el que cree que es el buen camino recibe una patada. Por eso todos los humanos son crueles, ambiciosos y egocentricos, solo asi creen que trinfaran y obtendran su entrada al paraiso. Estos son los mas divertidos, debo decir.

Mi "vida" no ha sido justa. Supongo yo, tal vez es lo que me merecia.

Si yo fuera humano, seguramente estaria condenado al infierno mas profundo, aquel donde se encuentran esos maniacos de las edades pasadas con sus aires de conquista. Ahi podria encontrarme yo... ¿Cual de esos pecados capitales no he cometido...? Hihihi~ tal vez solo me falta probar la soberbia, un momento... no. He sido soberbio.

Ay de mí que tengo suerte al tener el alma condenada hace cientos de años ahaha sino seria el juguete de los camaradas del mayordomo.

La vida no es justa contigo cuando haces las cosas creyendo que es por los demas y en realidad hay un motivo egoista detras de eso. Yo fui recompensado, la vida me dio un respiro, dejo de patearme para que viniera Angie y me diera bofetadas, gritos y empujones. Me lo merecia por creer que hacia el bien a ella cuando en realidad no podia enfentar mi miedo de verla herida, o muerta en el peor caso.

¿Y dónde me encuentro ahora? Debajo de un arbol, comiendo uvas con mi hijo. ¡Mi hijo! aah hace ta~ nto que no decía esa frase. El niño tiene una energia unica, nunca esta quieto. Se nota que heredo de su madre todo eso de la inteligencia, un niño tan pequeño no podria hablar tan claramente como el, ni siquiera decir las cosas que dice. A ella le inflingieron inteligencia y el la heredo.

Es como ver a Christoffer o Sindri otra vez. Todos tienen mas parecido fisico a mi que a la madre, incluso Dagny se parecio a mi hahahaha era mi "yo" femenino, Hela fue diferente. Ella era unica. Fue la que heredo mi naturaleza, ni siquiera Alex es parecido a ella.

De pequeña no podia controlar su fuerza, la velocidad que tenia, incluso sus ojos y cabellos cambiaban de color. Un dia era rubia, otro pelirroja, un dia se enojaba y su pelo se ponia verde, no podia salir mucho de la casa por esos dramas que tenian los humanos con su miedo a lo que no conocen, si la hubieran visto en descontrol no hubieran dudado en matarla. El resto de los chicos solo eran un poco fuertes y veloces, al igual que Alex.

Es normal encontrarse en las calles de Oslo a personas de cabello gris.

Es increible encontrarme aqui con este niño que no para de hablar, ¿Acaso no necesita tomar aire? temo que se ahogue de tanto hablar. Angie me lo dijo, se parece mucho a mi~.

Tengo un recuerdo, demasiado borroso, de mi cuando era pequeño... hace un largo tiempo ya. Recuerdo que corria por todo el campo con algo en la mano y mi madre me seguia intentando atraparme. No logro entenderlo pero yo gritaba cosas, demasiadas palabras y se hacia inentendible. No porque no recuerde el idioma, puedo hablar noruego con demasiada fluidez asi como otros tantos idiomas pero entre mis risas y la respiracion agitada no se entendian mis gritos. Supongo que ni mi madre los entenderia porque ella reia tambien. Eso me recuerda a Alex, la forma en que habla cuando esta emocionado y como contagia sus risas. Mi risa es dificil de contagiar pero la de Alex es especia~ l.

Lo que mas recuerdo de mi madre son sus ojos y su cabello. Junto con Angie son las unicas mujeres que he extrañado y amado realmente, si aun mas que a Claudia, mi madre y mi mujer no se comparan con ella, no no.

No logro recordar con certeza su nombre... se que comenzaba con S... Svanhile si no me equivoco. Meh… ya lo recordare o alguna de esas visiones de Angie me lo dira, sus sueños han vuelto desde que nos encontramos. Ella me ha dicho que su otra... La otra Angie le dijo que ella recuerda esas cosas por un vinculo que existe entre ella y yo. Al parecer toma mis recuerdos y los une con memorias que se guardan en el alma, habia oido que las almas que deben reencarnar tienen dos registros pero nunca pude saber como funcionaba.

No logro ver el motivo de que solo ella recuerde otras vidas ¿Por que no Angela o Angel? Al fin hay algo sobre almas que no he visto o presenciado. Cuando Angela y Angel murieron no estuve presente, me dolia demasiado verlos asi por lo tanto no tengo conocimiento de como es el registro de este tipo de alma.

Cuando este ultimo murio yo me escape del mundo donde viví por condena, un mundo aburrido, vacio y sin ningun sentido del humor. Vine a vivir entre los humanos y esperar nuevamente a que volviera mí otra mitad, por lo menos los humanos son interesantes y divertidos.

Este vinculo hace, de esa forma tan extraña en que la cabeza de Angie funciona~, que ella logre sentir mi presencia, aun a grandes distancias.

Ella me ha insistido en un tema que no quiero hablar, no quiero exponerla. Ha preguntado sobre esas amistades mias que me persiguieron hace casi un año.

Ah~ … los viejos problemas han sido resueltos. Por un momento pensé que mi cabeza saldría rodando pero sigo siendo muy habi~l hahahaha.

Comenzó hace años, creo que doscientos ya… ¿O mas? Se que yo estaba en la lista para obtener el mejor puesto de toda el área de recolección, un titulo que significaba que yo era viejo, que llevaba mis papeles en orden y que era bueno en mi trabajo, nada mas que eso.

No me interesaba tenerlo o no, a diferencia de mi compañero de lista que se desvivia por tener ese titulo. Sin contar que me envidiaba totalmente y yo no sabia de su existencia hasta que nos llamaron para hablar de las pruebas para obtener tal puesto.

Cuando nos tomaron la prueba yo no le puse esfuerzo ni nada, solo segui las instrucciones con el minimo posible de energia. En cierto momento debíamos cruzar un acantilado. Mientras estabamos en el aire mi compañero me hirió el brazo con su guadaña y por la distracción no llegue a poner un pie en el borde del precipicio, solo pude sostenerme con un brazo. Podía subir fácilmente pero me gusta jugar y la actuación siempre se me dio bien.

Le hice creer que necesitaba su ayuda para subir, que no podía ser ese tipo de… persona y que mancharía su titulo hahahahahahahaa nunca la jugué tan bien gyahahaha cayo en mi juego perfectamente.

Luego de escuchar la frase _"…mancharas tu nombre y tu titulo."_ Me ayudo a subir mientras yo continuaba mi acto. Apenas tuve mis pies en tierra firme, me las arregle para dejarlo inconsciente hihi… yo gane el titulo, a el lo rebajaron de puesto y me odió por el resto de los días. Nadie puede ser lider si trata de esa forma a sus iguales, con alguien inferior seria insufrible.

Este mismo ser me encontré en Francia.

Iba yo caminando por las calles, muy tranquilo y hundido en mis pensamientos... Debo dejar de hacer eso, me trae problemas.

Mientras pensaba en no recuerdo que, senti algo detras de mi, ese pinchazo que sienten los humanos pero que en nosotros es como tener ojos en la nuca o por lo menos yo logro visualizar cualquier tipo de ser mediante esta sensacion. Supe al instante de quien se trataba.

Largando mi actuacion, me meti por un callejon como si nada y sentia al ser que me seguia, otro shinigami que me provocaba una sensacion familiar.

En el callejon me desvaneci, mejor dicho oculte mi energia para hacerme pasar como un simple humano. Esto tiende a confundir a todo tipo de criaturas ya que es como si el aire pesado se volviera liviano en un instante, to~ dos los sobrenaturales tenemos esta... Caracteristica, somos aplastantes ahahaha. Incluso confundia al mayordomo que es algo totalmente inhumano, yo tengo mas parentezco con un humano que el.

Lo importante es mi perseguidor, ese que logre confundir o eso crei yo. Me lo hizo saber cuando me dijo que mi cabello seria reconocido por nuestra especie en cualquier rincon del mundo.

No supe si sentirme halagado, hastiado o ansioso por obtener diversion al viejo estilo, golpeando a... Enemigos.

No puedo negar que me gusta que halaguen mi cabello, lleva mucha dedicacion y tiempo cuidarlo. Oh~ la soberbia...

Les contare un poco lo que sucedio. El me quiso atacar por la espalda, es algo muy estupido que solo les sucede a los humanos, yo nunca cai en ese juego, sin contar el bonus de que el hablo primero, me dio tiempo suficiente a ponerne a la defensiva. Deberia de haberlo sabido antes, su conocimiento aun se reducia a na~da respecto a estrategias y sobre como atacar... Eso es penoso, una lastima.

Fue facil evadirlo sabiendo cuales serian sus movimientos, siempre fue mu~y predecible. La unica ventaja que el tenia eran los anteojos, el aun usaba y yo hace 63 años que los perdi, en una lucha similar a esta donde resulte herido de gravedad hihi~ ¿Que mejor que una revancha para vengar viejos problemas~? No soy ese estilo de persona pero las espinas quedan.

Ah el Visconde me daria uno de sus diverti~dos discursos sobre rosas y hojas doradas ahahahahaha.

Solo los lentes le dieron ventaja sobre mi, aun asi poca, la unica herida que tuve fue un corte en la mejilla.

Me asuste por un segundo de que cortara sobre mi ojo... No quiero volver a tener un ojo rebanado, duele demasiado realmente.

El si recibio golpes, como dije ya he cometido el pecado de la soberbia y lo seguire cometiendo si lo veo conveniente ahaha. Me declaro soberbio causal ghehe volviendo al asunto~ es increible los golpes que puedes dar usando solo la fuerza de tu oponente, apenas un movimiento del brazo y logras que dé una vuelta en el aire y asi puedes dar tu golpe. Mi estilo siempre fue defensivo, prefiero esperar para atacar, no me gusta lanzarme sin conocer al que enfrento.

Aqui viene mi acto soberbio.

Soy demasiado bueno en comparacion a lo que el fue hihihi los unicos que podian vencerme fueron amigos mios en mi otro mundo, luego esta el mayordomo, se iguala a mi. Asi que serian... 8 seres que podrian vencerme.

Lamentablemente este chico murio, realmente no se que hice mal que su guadaña le atraveso el pecho de lado a lado... En medio de la lucha creo que me emocione demasiado hahaha.

Soy tan frio... Ghehe~ la oscuridad dentro de mi pidio salir en aquel momento.

¿Saben que sucede cuando un shinigami es atravesado con una guadaña? Los registros del alma se consumen en el aire, el alma se desintegra a medida que sus recuerdos salen del cuerpo. Tambien emiten un brillo violaceo o rojizo muy lindo, cuando me aburra de mi pseudo vida, como dijo Angie algun dia, tal vez haga que me maten o lo hago yo... Total ya lo hice una vez hehe~.

El cuerpo del shinigami que muere se vuelve cenizas, desaparece totalmente al momento en que el último recuerdo se deshace en el aire por más de que su alma este condenada.

Se extingue totalmente.

Ah~ es como si este chico nunca hubiera existido hihihi que el cuerpo desaparezca ahorra muchos problemas.

Esta es la historia de mi primer año en Francia, donde la unica diversion fue este chico y por poco tiempo, era morir el o yo y de momento no tengo ganas de volver a morir. Tengo mas de mil años y aun sigo descubriendo cosas, sensaciones y sentimientos. No me equivoque al irme de aquel mundo aburrido.

Este tiempo lo dedique a ordenar mi casa, los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, los tapizados sucios, alguna tela de araña habia tambien. Soy un perfecto amo de casa hehe~. Todos creian que yo soy perezoso para limpiar... Nunca lo fui, la tienda solo era oscura, no sucia. La cabaña es oscura, no es sucia.

Ahora deberia limpiar la cara de Alex, tiene jugo y pulpa de uva en toda la cara. Ahahaha eso puede esperar para cuando quiera reirme un poco.

Tiene la misma pasion por comer uvas que tuve yo cuando era pequeño.

Eso es algo que tambien recuerdo. Algunos veranos que fueron bastante calidos lograban que las vides silvestres dieran sus frutos, era algo poco probable pero de tanto en tanto como dirian los vecinos, el pequeño del matrimonio Amdahl estaria durmiendo debajo de la planta de frutos extraños y ricos.

El hijo mas pequeño del matrimonio Amdahl... Intento pero no puedo recordar nada mas que el nombre de mi hermana mayor, Unne, que significa amor pero simbolicamente, su significado real es otra cosa.

Sin contar que muy probablemente mi madre se llamara Svanhile. Perfecto nombre para una perfecta mujer, en mis recuerdos ella es perfecta.

El diario que encontre aqui habla de muchas cosas que soñe y que recorde de la nada, aun asi no hay nada de mi familia... Describe cosas como detalles del lugar, la cama donde dormia, las nevadas.

¿Saben que en aquellos tiempos dormiamos todos juntos? Mis hermanas en una cama y los varones en otra, mis padres aparte. Las camas serian de paja seguramente... Eran muy incomodas pero en ese momento era lo mejor que habia junto con la lana.

La sensacion que me provocan estos recuerdos es... Vacio. No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque estoy con Angie y sigo siendo yo, pero pertenecí a ellos, a mis hermanos y mi padre. Y creo que eso sería suficiente como para quitarme la sonrisa.

Hasta que~ llega Alex saltando sobre mi para que lo lleve a la cascada. No lo hare, su madre me mataria hihihi encontraria una forma lenta y dolorosa si yo no hiciera caso a sus órdenes sobre Alex. A pesar de ser su padre… dijo algo sobre derechos y un montón de cosas aburridas, mis oídos se cierran automáticamente cuando oigo palabras ta~n aburridas.

Me gusta esto de tener un hijo, es divertido y no es dificil. Este niño ya es independiente, solo necesita educacion... Y modales. No es que Angie no sea firme y correcta en su modo de enseñarle, el niño no le hace caso porque es la madre, como sucede desde los inicios del mundo, los niños con la madre se portan ma~l.

Si le hablo yo o Andrew, automaticamente Alex nos obedece. Con Tobias es diferente.

He notado que aparte de haber heredado su inteligencia, Alex heredo de su madre esa habilidad de mover cosas y meterse en las mentes ajenas. Angie me dijo que tal vez tenga el mismo poder, no lo dudo. Alex siempre sabra donde encontrarte y te dira que el te siente. Adivina tus pensamientos sin darse cuenta, despues de todo tiene dos años.

Ayer yo estaba pensando en comprar una mesa de ebano que vi en el mercado cerca de la tienda de ropa y Alex asi como asi, me dijo que la mesa era linda, que deberia comprarla. No supe que decirle, notas que lee tu mente cuando habla sobre cosas que piensas pero no las dices.

Es dificil lograr este efecto en mí, dejarme sin habla, con los años aprendes a tener siempre una respuesta a todo, siempre sabras que decir, en mi caso me sobra experiencia en el tema.

Solo unas pocas personas me han dejado sin habla.

Alex.

Y ese shinigami o "esa". Supongo que es hombre queriendo ser mujer. Me parece bien, hay que probar cosas nuevas.

Otra historia~ ¡Que emocion!

Aqui les va~.

Luego de mi "lucha" con Harry, aquel chico molesto y envidioso, me dedique a mi vida aqui, a ordenar la casa, comprar nuevos atuendos, nuevos moldes para mis galletitas y un nuevo frasco donde guardarlas. Debi comprar una cama, con sus respectivo colchon, almohadas, sabanas y esas cositas sua~ves y esponjosas que llenan el espacio vacio... Mantas, almohadones y un osito muy lindo, me gusto el motivo gh~.

Mientras recorria en busca de una manta negra y de cierto grado de suavidad, vi algo que nunca me hubiera gustado volver a ver.

"La señorita" Grell Sutcliff y William... que chico que nunca me gusto, lo vi en su graduacion y es tan parecido a una estatua~ la que hicieron de mi en esa condenada biblioteca tiene mas gracia que William. Oo~h hihihi me sobrepase un poco bastante ahahahaha.

Los escuche hablando de algo importante y grave.

Angelique.

Hablaban sobre su alma y el proceso de reencarnación.

.

 _..."- ¡Wi~ll! No puedo dejar de pensar en como logro evadirme en aquella lucha... Es como una espina dentro di mi~ solo pienso en pintarla por completo en rojo escarlata..._

 _\- Basta Sutcliff, sabes que tiene su muerte marcada, no debes asesinar humanos que no esten en la lista... Otra vez._

 _\- Aa~h tan estoico como siempre... Oye Will... ¿Como supiste que ella es un alma reencarnadora? ¿Donde esta esa informacion?_

 _\- Si tan solo entraras a la biblioteca mas seguido... Ya que... Hay libros sobre este tipo de alma. Son algo muy raro, en mil años solo se han registrado diez almas de este tipo._

 _\- Osea que ese destino ya esta marcado, asi como su fecha de muerte. ¡Cuentame mas Wi~ll! Que se me eriza la piel cuando me enseñas cosa~s..._

 _\- El alma de esta humana está destinada a cinco vidas, lo más extraño es que esta enlazada con otras cuatro almas. En su nacimiento solo logro enlazarse a una de ellas._

 _\- ¿Sabes quienes son esas cuatro almas que faltan?_

 _\- Mira aqui, estos son los registros de ellos._

 _\- Alexander Brown. Su hijo, no me parece raro, hasta muy ordinario diria yo... Andrew y Tobias Warlow, sigue siendo ordinario para mi gusto. Jord Amdahl... ¿¡Que clase de nombre es ese!? ¡Carece totalmente de estilo!_

 _\- Es raro que no lo reconozcas, te conviertes en un charco de saliva cada vez que ves su estatua._

 _\- ¿¡EEH!?_

 _\- Es el shinigami que deserto hace años, el que provoco el problema con los cadaveres y el que... Arruino tu cara de dama en el barco._

 _\- Pero... Si el se suicido... ¿Cómo funciona ese enlace?_

 _\- No lo se. Si ella muere de forma natural, Sutcliff, natural, su alma se desenlazara de todas las demas, creo yo. Si es asesinada... Supongo que seguira reencarnando y si se suicida sera de los nuestros y deberemos tenerla vigilada._

 _\- ¡Es fabuloso! Totalmente digno de una dama... El drama, dificiles decisiones que involucran un amor que atraviesa los siglos... Ah~ Will..._

 _\- Tambien he leido que estas almas tienen dos registros cinematicos. Uno es el que corta el shinigami al intentar recolectar el alma, aparte se graba otro que es imposible segar ya que de hecho, lo unico que podriamos hacer es observar sus memorias y cortar un registro inservible, de muestra. Segun los libros, estas almas no pueden recolectarse, dice aqui que se autoconsumen y desaparecen, pasan a otro plano hasta que llegue su hora de volver a este mundo._

 _\- Wow... Eso es mucho para mi pero lo veo logico. ¿Escuchaste de esa muerte misteriosa? El shinigami asesinado era ingles._

 _\- No me interesa, que se encarguen los franceses y los de relaciones exteriores o a quien corresponda._

 _\- Pero ¡!_

 _\- No me importa Sutcliff, sigue caminando."_

 _._

Esto fue lo que escuche, realmente iban entretenidos que no me vieron.

Fue interesante saber que yo estaba destinado a la reencarnacion... Al igual que mi hijo y sus hermanos. Me caen bien esos chicos.

Me llamo la atencion saber sobre los registros de estas almas, asi que... autoconsumo. Interesa~nte.

Esto le quise decir a Angie el dia que nos encontramos pero si yo no me hubiera tropezado con ella se lo hubiera dicho. Me tropeze por tener la mente llena de cosas, ya estoy viejo para esas vueltas ahahahahaha.

¿Me pregunto quienes serian las almas enlazadas en nuestra primer vida, alla en Noruega... Tal vez los mellizos y faltaria una persona mas que por razones mu~y obvias no conozco.

Por parte de Angela fuimos ella y yo, luego llegaron los chicos, que a pesar de ser nuestros hijos y amarlos como tales... Sindri era el mas desapegado. No era la misma relacion.

Luego esta Angel, las almas serian sus hijos, me lleve muy bien con ellos y su primo, un hombre muy gracioso, me caia mu~y en gracia.

Asi que esos fuimos... ¿Quien seria yo si no me hubiese arrojado por el acantilado...? ¿Seria un hijo? ¿Un amigo? Podria ser hasta una muje~r. .. Meh no importa ya que estariamos juntos.

Deberia decirle sobre esto a Angie, ha estado tan ocupada que apenas si come. Anoche se durmio sobre las hojas donde dibuja los moldes de las prendas, Alex se reia de que ella tenia to~do el dibujo marcado en las mejillas.

Durante estos dias he cumplido el papel de "amo de casa" de la casa de Angie, le he ayudado a limpiar, a cocinar, ayude a los chicos con unas tareas aunque me sorprende la inteligencia que pose~en. Angie se rodea de personas inteligentes... Oh~ ¡Pecado capita~l! Hehe.

Que puedo decir, lo que soy es porque camino por este mundo hace poco mas de mil años, tres para ser precisos, 1003 años de pseudovida. No.. Menos, yo mori con 22 años si cuento bien. Como sea hace un siglo aproximadamente que existo como este ser.

Todo lo que sé, la forma de mi personalidad, mis visiones extrañas de la vida y la muerte, todo lo que soy se debe a eso, a existir durante 981 años después de mi muerte.

Aun asi... Tengo que encontrar el momento y decirle a Angie sobre su alma, es algo bastante interesante.

O~h hablando del rey de Roma...

Agrego que los romanos fueron mu~y divertidos hihihi~.

\- ¡Angie! ¿Como fue tu dia?

Pobre criatura, tiene ojeras.

\- Agotador, en tres semanas hubo cuatro bailarinas que cambiaron su talla. Tres adelagazaron y una engordo. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta reformar los moldes...?

\- Me hago una idea amor.- Le hice una seña para que se siente junto a mi.- Alex dijo que tenia una sorpresa para ti~ en tu lugar, me asustaría haha.

\- ¿Donde estan todos?

Se sento como si alguien le hubiera cortado los hilos que la sostenian, me hizo acordar a los sacos de patatas.

\- Alex esta en... Tú, nuestra, tu habitación. Y los chicos en el colegio. Andrew dijo que iria a ver a... ¿Como era su nombre~?

\- Elizabeth. Se llama Elizabeth. Evita nombrarla.

Oh mi amor, ¿Que he notado en esa frase?

\- Estas celo~sa hihi debes dejar ir a tu niño.

\- No empieces, estoy cansada. No estoy celosa.

\- ¡Si que lo esta~s!- Es tan linda cuando se enoja, frunce los labios y sus mejillas se vuelven de color rojo. Adorable.

\- ¡Déja de joderme! ¡No estoy celosa!

Como pudo se levanto y se marcho a la casa mientras yo intentaba controlar las risas, es muy gracioso hacer que se enoje.

Apenas paso por la puerta se escucharon los gritos de Alex, asi que me levante para ir a curiosear. Sorpresa me lleve al ver a Angie saliendo disparada por la puerta de la cabaña y cayendo sentada al suelo.

\- ¡Cuando te vea, te mato Alexander! ¡No vuelvas a empujarme asi!- Que pulmones amor, ahora se como Alex puede hablar tanto sin respirar.

\- ¡Es una sorpresa mami! ¡Debes esperar!

\- ¿Que sucedio?- le pregunte con algo de pereza.

\- Apenas puse un pie en la casa, me empujo fuera y ya ves, cerro la puerta en mi cara.

\- Gghh... Gh... Pffgyahahahahahahahahahahahaahha ¿Fue asi~? Hahahahahahahahah ¡Es fantastico! ¡Amo a ese niño! hahahahahahahahahahahaha.- Fue imposible contenerme, ese niño realmente tiene ocurrencias muy originales, mira que hay que ser muy valiente o muy inocente como para hacerle eso a una Angelique con sueño.

\- Yo tambien lo amo pero eso me puso a prueba, hombre. Quiero dormir...- Ay, mi corazon. Vamos a dejar las bromas un momento.

\- ¡Ale~x abre la puerta!

\- Ya voy papi, espera un poco. Que mi mami no se duerma.- Pueden pasar siglos pero la inocencia y ternura que tienen los niños, en especial este, me seguiran dejando confuso y enternecido.- Ahora si, ven mami.

\- Primero quiero mi saludo, te extrañe amor.

El niño se lanzo sobre su madre con todo el amor que sentia reflejado en esos eno~rmes ojos que tiene. Es lindo el espectaculo.

\- Denme la mano, tapate los ojos mami y tu tambien.

\- Me estoy asustando...

\- No seas miedosa~ alla vamos, dame la mano.- Tome su mano y la lleve siguiendo a Alex, cerre los ojos y segui su rastro.

Si hubieramos caminado un poco mas, Angie se dormia estando parada, pobrecita.

\- Aqui mami, mira. ¿Te gusta?

Alex habia "ordenado" la habitacion de Angie a su gusto y le preparo un pastel y te. En realidad yo ayude en la preparacion pero eso era un secreto~.

\- ¡Me encanta amor! ¿Comemos? -Se sento en la cama y le hizo un gesto al pequeño para que se sentara con ella. Luego me hablo por lo bajo.- ¿El pastel no tiene relleno de fruta verdad? Sabes que tengo repulsion a los pasteles de fruta.

\- No lo se~ hihi. ¿Comiste demasiada fruta en el embarazo, verda~d? No puedo creer que no quieras pasteles de fruta, son deliciosos.

\- Demasiada fruta tuve aquellos dias... No me hagas recordarlo. Alex el pastel esta exquisito, ahora los haras tu haha.

\- Esta bien mami, mi papi me dijo que lo hicieramos de chocolate.

Ops~.

\- ¿Asi que tu padre sabia de la sorpresa y no me dijo nada...? Hoy dormira afuera, en la casa del arbol.

\- ¡No mamii! ¡Yo le ordene que no dijera nada porque sino yo me enojaba con el!

¿Eh? Parece que me lo decia en serio, ahora me siento mal por reirme cuando me dijo _"¡Si le dices a mi mami te dejo de hablar y te vas para tu casa! ¡Y no te dejo que la abrazes nunca mas!"_ Es tierno cuando quiere serlo, aunque tambien puede ser muy, muy inaguantable.

\- ¿Le ordenaste? Bien, entonces puede dormir aqui. Ve a lavarte los dientes y ponerte el pijama, es tarde. Es raro que los chicos no hayan llegado aun... Toby deberia esta aca.

\- Habla con el, es ma~s facil que preocuparte.

\- ¿Pero como...? ¡Oh!

¿Que clase de mujer es esta? Parece que aun le cuesta un poqui~to asumir sus capacidades.

Me gusta el dinamismo de vivir asi, en familia. Es efimero pero divertido. En un minuto suceden varias cosas graciosas.

Angie desparramo energia para todos lados, todo en la habitacion quedo flotando, incluidos Alex y yo.

Alex se puso frenetico como sucede siempre que Angie hace estas cosas.

El te salio flotando de la taza y cuando Angie retiro la energia, se volco. Sobre ella, en su falda.

Ella no se habia dado cuenta del desastre hasta que el te se le fue encima y nosotros caimos al suelo.

A~h... Y dicen que la vida de familia es aburrida.

\- ¡LA MIERDA! ¡ODIO CUANDO SUCEDE ESTO!

\- Ehem... Hihi lenguaje amor, lenguaje.- Demasiado espontanea, tipico de alguien joven.

\- ¡CALLATE! Alex, ve a prepararte. Toby se queda a dormir en casa de Jeannine, al parecer Elizabeth se enfermo y el quiere ayudarla en las tareas.

Alerta, mi cerebro esta atando cabos.

\- ¿Ella es la madre de ese tipo que te perseguia como un miserable perro faldero, verdad?

\- Si, ¿Hay algun problema?- Adoro cuando se vuelve altanera, es emocionante~ haha.

\- Nou~p ninguno mi señora, me pone feliz que no te hayan invitado.- Su respuesta fue un gran bostezo.- Ve a cambiarte, te dormiras sentada de nuevo.

Yo me recoste en la cama, hacia bastante calor como para dormir juntos sin tener sueño, al menos de mi parte.

Aburrido, algo que me sucede seguido y muy espontaneamete, busque la... Laptop de Angie. Siempre olvido su nombre.

Hay una "carpeta" que ne tiene mu~y intrigado, se llama "Bebe" y tiene una clave de acceso. He probado muchas pero no se me ocurre una correcta, probe con fechas de cumpleaños, nombres y aun no logro embocarle a la que seria valida.

Este aparato es muy entretenido, los juegos que trae me mantienen horas en una lucha contra "PC" hihi... Pc es muy bueno jugando.

Vamos a intentar algunas nuevas claves de acceso a esa carpeta misteriosa.

AlexB. _Clave incorrecta_.

4111889\. _Clave incorrecta._

1391990. _Clave incorrecta._

Wow... No he probado los demas nombres, me faltan las combinaciones e iniciales.

AndrewTobiasAlex. _Clave incorrecta._

AndrewAlexTobias. _Clave incorrecta_.

ABAWTW. _Clave incorrecta_.

AWTWAB. _Clave correcta ¿Desea quitar la proteccion al archivo "Bebe"?_

¡SI!

Me esperaba este contenido. Fotos de ella durante el embarazo... Los ultimos meses, a juzgar por el tamaño del vientre.

Hay fotos de ella mostrando la panza a la camara con una sonrisa enorme, esta hermosa.

Otra sale ella de pie y Tobías abrazado a la panza, dejando un beso para su hermano.

En una ella esta sentada en un sillon, lo reconozco como los de la oficina de Ciel, con un plato sobre la barriga, la utiliza como mesa.

Un video... Veamos.

.

.

- _Mira aqui... Estaba su pie justo aqui._

 _\- No logro poner esta cosa, sostenla tu._

 _\- Espera, no es facil que se te mueva un bebe dentro, duele, ¿Sabias? No, claro que no. Eres hombre, ustedes no pasan por esto._

 _\- No te pongas a llorar y ayudame a ubicar este aparato._

 _\- ¡No estoy llorando! ¿Donde ves lagrimas? ¿Quieres llanto? ¡Provocame y lo tendras!_

 _\- Mama, calmate. No le hara bien al bebe que te dejes alterar por Andy, vamos a sentarnos al sillon que Sebastian traera un pastel._

 _\- ¿De chocolate...?_

 _\- ¡Como siempre! ¡Mira, ahi llego!_

 _\- Buenas tardes señ... ¡Oh! Veo que estan con esos artefactos del futuro. Y salgo en la toma. ¡Hola, soy Sebastian, el infernal mayordomo Phantomhive!_

 _\- Si, si, si. Dejame el pastel y vete. Tu ego me altera._

 _\- Debo ordenar unos papeles para el joven amo, usted deberia ir a otra habitacion en ese caso._

 _\- ¡No quiero! ¡¿Hay algun problema?! Atrevete a decirme algo._

 _\- ¿Me acusara con el joven amo?_

 _\- Le dire donde refugias a los gatos..._

 _\- ¡No se atreveria! Oh... Parece que no tengo opcion, puede quedarse aqui, no interfieran en ¡!_

 _\- ¿Lo vieron? Se mueve otra vez, pongan una mano aqui, sin apretar._

 _._

.

Ahí sin darme cuenta me habia convertido en un desastre de lagrimas. Se supone que deberia de ser alguien frio y sin sentimientos, no puedo estar llorando por algo asi.

Pero como no llorar si veia claramente, dentro de lo posible, como la piel se Angie se estiraba mientras Alex se revolvia dentro de ella... Es fascinante sentir a un bebe moviendose de tal manera. Al menos sentir como se mueve, me hace acordar a Angelica, pobrecita su piel estaba llena de estrias, Angie solo tiene una, exactamente en el centro del abdomen.

Hay mas fotos, todas de ella y su panza, tambien en todas aparece algo de comida, postres, fruta, dulces.

Una foto muy linda es sobre Angie comiendo sandia, no se ve su rostro, solo su cabello y el trozo... Generoso de fruta.

Vaya, vaya... Las palabras de Angie no se comparan a las fotos que veo, de esta forma es mas shockeante. Demasia~do para lo que me gustaria.

He llegado a las fotos de Alex, con unos dias de nacido. Hay varias donde sale el envuelto en una manta y lo sostienen sus hermanos, ambos con sonrisas enormes, tambien Ciel lo sostuvo y salio con una cara... De miedo. El mayordomo lo sostuvo tambien.

Hay una foto que si se pudiera, la pondria en un cuadro. Angie esta sentada frente a una chimenea sosteniendo a Alex. Es algo... Basico, pero salio tan bella que me podria pasar horas mirandola.

Aun ¡!

\- Alex... Alex alejate de aqui...

Ahm~...

\- Angie, amor despierta.

\- Que Alex se aleje... Llevalo lejos de aqui..

\- ¿Se aleje de donde?

\- De ellos... Me quieren a mi... Yo puedo frenarlos... Tu debes llevarte a los niños... Yo no los volvere a ver...

\- ¿Quienes son "ellos"?- Este sueño no me esta gustando, para nada.

\- El hombre de rojo... Le debo mi sangre... Vendra por mi en el atardecer gris... O se llevara a Alex... Nuestros caminos se dividiran y nos veremos entre la gente y las luces...

\- Angelique despierta.- Esta agitada y sudada... Como si fuera fiebre.

\- Habrá música... En el atardecer gris vendran...

\- ¡DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO!

\- ¡A~h! ¡No me despiertes asi, mierda!

\- Me asustaste, hablabas sobre alguien que vendria al atardecer gris. ¿Que fue eso?

\- ¿Eh? No se de que hablas... Tal vez hable dormida. Dejame que quiero seguir durmiendo.

Que extraño... Los ojos de Angie estaban negros, tal vez no fue ella la que hablo dormida sino que la otra Angie tuvo ese... Sueño.

No paso ni un minuto cuando escuche los pies de Alex corriendo por el pasillo que conduce hacia esta habitación.

\- ¡MAMII! ¡El señor de rojo me encontró mamii! ¡Dijo que esperaría por ti hasta el atardecer!

\- Aaaajjj no poder tener un buen sueño… habla más bajo y cuéntame que soñaste.

\- El señor de rojo, el que me persigue siempre dijo que te quería a ti y que cuando fuera el atardecer vendría a buscarte pero que no sabe dónde estamos aunque nos buscara y te pintara de rojo…

¿Qué mierda sucede aquí…? Madre e hijo sueñan casi lo mismo… O~k.

\- Fue solo un sueño amor, sube a la cama, puedes dormir aquí.

Yo supongo que esto ha sucedido anteriormente, Angie se lo está tomando con mucha calma y a mi casi se me encanece el cabello… ahahaha que irónico.

El señor de rojo… que quiere pintar de rojo. No se me ocurre quien podría querer matar a Angie...

Un momento, si hay alguien… Grell Sutcliff, maldito bastardo, lo despedazare si toca a Angie o a los chicos.

Ya quede crispado… odio la incertidumbre. Mejor voy afuera y me aseguro que no haya nadie cerca, yo lo vi irse junto a William hace casi un mes pero no estoy seguro si han vuelto.

Aquí afuera hay un silencio total, solo se oye la brisa entre los árboles y alguna criatura que salga de su cueva en las noches, nada más se escucha. Y no siento a nadie rondando la cabaña, ni siquiera hay alguien cerca de mi casa.

Me quedo más tranquilo entonces, es mejor volver a la cama.

Mañana será un día nuevo. Y espero que no tenga tantas sorpresas como las tuvo esta noche.

.

.

 **TERMINE MIERDA! TERMINE EL P.. CAPITULO!**

 **Aaaah era hora! Les pido disculpas por demorar demasiado escribiéndolo pero los estudios me consumieron, tenía una hora, hora y media al día para pensar y escribir. Cosa que no es fácil, parece bastante tiempo pero se hace poco mientras editas lo que escribes.**

 **Espero hayan entendido todo, es un cap difícil y para leer con tiempo ya que cuando escribí desde este punto de vista, lo hice con la intención de revelar cosas que no se ven cuando narra Angie, este es el propósito de que él sea narrador cada tantos capítulo.**

 **Los próximos capis demoraran un poco en salir también ya que tengo varias carpetas, planos y maquetas que entregar pero siempre estoy escribiendo aunque sea de a un renglón por día, así que no desesperen pidiéndome que suba un cap porque no escuchare jajaja no teman, no dejare la historia! (modo heroína: on)**

 **También es repetiré que se terminara la parte de la historia donde Angie es Angie y Undertaker es Undertaker. Habrá cambios rotundos, de personajes, de personalidades, de escenarios. Serán los mismos sí, pero desde otras vistas. Deberán estar preparados para que a último momento no digan "¿Qué hiciste Teddy?" les dejo el aviso.**

 **Habrá tres o cuatro capítulos antes de que cambie todo, drásticamente y malvadamente, al mejor estilo de TeddyB.**

 **¡Disfruten!**


	31. Swan Lake Act III, final pas de deux

**Buenas tardes, buenas noches. He venido a ofrecer el último capítulo de la primera temporada. Si se acuerdan, les avise que alguien morirá, puede ser Alex, Andy, Toby, Angie o puede caer nuestro bello sepulturero. Saben también que soy impredecible en ocasiones.**

 **Este capítulo es largo y está dividido por periodos de sueño, es de una noche a otra con periodos que equivalen a cuando los personajes duermen. Es un recurso que use a lo largo de todos mis capítulos.**

 **Serafina: Es malditamente hermoso XD mas adelante sera aun mas hermoso, tu solo espera que TeddyDiabolica Monny te traera a un Undertaker mejorado :3 o eso creo yo jajaja**

 **Espero les guste y como también recordaran, hay tres partes, tres temporadas, tres muertes para dar paso al siguiente arco, a la siguiente vida.**

 **.**

 **Swan Lake, Act III, Final pas de deux.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Cuando yo me vaya,no quiero que llores, quédate en silencio, sin decir palabras, y vive recuerdos, reconforta el alma._

 _Cuando yo me duerma, respeta mi sueño, por algo me duermo; por algo me he ido._

 _Si sientes mi ausencia, no pronuncies nada, y casi en el aire, con paso muy fino, búscame en mi casa, búscame en mis libros, búscame en mis cartas, y entre los papeles que he escrito apurado._

 _Ponte mis camisas, mi sweater, mi saco y puedes usar todos mis zapatos. Te presto mi cuarto, mi almohada, mi cama, y cuando haga frío, ponte mis bufandas._

 _Te puedes comer todo el chocolate y beberte el vino que dejé guardado. Escucha ese tema que a mí me gustaba, usa mi perfume y riega mis plantas._

 _Si tapan mi cuerpo, no me tengas lástima, corre hacia el espacio, libera tu alma, palpa la poesía, la música, el canto y deja que el viento juegue con tu cara. Besa bien la tierra, toma toda el agua y aprende el idioma vivo de los pájaros._

 _Si me extrañas mucho, disimula el acto, búscame en los niños, el café, la radio y en el sitio ése donde me ocultaba._

 _No pronuncies nunca la palabra muerte. A veces es más triste vivir olvidado que morir mil veces y ser recordado._

 _Cuando yo me duerma, no me lleves flores a una tumba amarga, grita con la fuerza de toda tu entraña que el mundo está vivo y sigue su marcha._

 _La llama encendida no se va a apagar por el simple hecho de que no esté más._

 _Los hombres que "viven" no se mueren nunca, se duermen de a ratos, de a ratos pequeños, y el sueño infinito es sólo una excusa._

 _Cuando yo me vaya, extiende tu mano, y estarás conmigo sellada en contacto, y aunque no me veas, y aunque no me palpes, sabrás que por siempre estaré a tu lado._

 _Entonces, un día, sonriente y vibrante, sabrás que volví para no marcharme._

 _CARLOS ALBERTO BOAGLIO_

* * *

 **.**

Me desperté con una sensación extraña, una mezcla de confusión y vulnerabilidad. Si, anoche dormí pero no descanse.

No sé qué sueño tuve pero seguro fue algún tipo de pesadilla por el estado en que me levante. El pelo pegado al rostro, respirando agitadamente y con frio.

Esa fue extraña, nunca me he despertado de esta forma, menos aun respirando y con frio.

Así que~ concluyo que fue una pesadilla pero no una común.

\- Alex... Alex...

\- Alex está bien amor, sigue durmiendo.

\- Ahora está bien... Todo llega... Es un círculo... Nacer, vivir y morir... Ya llega...

Hace di~as que Angie habla en sueños y dice todo tipo de cosas que no logro entender al no saber que pasa por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Todo empezó hace cerca de una semana, con ese sueño del atardecer gris~. Cada noche las frases se hacen más y más enigmáticas, todas hablan sobre la vida y la muerte.

Alex también ha pasado de pesadilla en pesadilla. Todas las noches siento su miedo, como se encoge en su cama y al final, lo escucho gritar y correr hacia la habitación de su madre.

Siempre coincide el despertar de Alex con el momento en que Angie habla dormida, creo que ambos sueños son iguales desde diferentes puntos de vista.

Por e~so no he dormido, hasta anoche llevaba casi un mes sin descanso. Cuando empecé a necesita~rlo, comenzaron los sueños extraños de ellos do~s.

Ya me acostumbre a esto, directamente intento que vuelvan a dormir. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lucia ojeras, resaltan mucho mis ojos.

Lo preocupante es que Angie nunca recuerda sus sueños y Alex solo dice que el señor de rojo lo quiere matar. Es Grell, el señor de rojo es Grell.

Llega cierto punto que se torna insoportable no saber sobre esas pesadillas, me dejan intrigado, preocupado.

Sera mejor dormir... Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza y por primera vez, poco tiempo.

.

 _Despierta..._

¿Nh~?

 _Ella te necesita.._.

¿De que...?

 _¡Despierta!_

¡! ¿Que fue eso...?

¿Porque estoy viendo el suelo?

Oh no... Angie.

Qué lindo es despertar y ver a la persona más amada, flotando en el centro de la habitación. Incluyendo los muebles y a mí mismo.

\- ¡Angie! ¡Amor despierta!

\- No... Debo lograrlo...

\- ¿Lograr que?- No puedo moverme...

\- Separarla de mí... Debo hacerlo... Por los chicos...

Odio esos enigmas, no logro descifrar ninguno completamente. Esto no es divertido.

\- ¿A quién te refieres?

En un segundo, toda esa masa de energía en la que estábamos flotando, se concentró alrededor de su cuerpo y se arremolino sobre ella. Angie tenía pequeños espasmos, como si un escalofrío constante atravesara su espalda.

La energía tomaba la forma de un humano pero como si saliera de su pecho, es como si... Se despegara de ella.

La otra Angelique.

Apenas si puedo creer en lo que estoy viendo.

Hay dos Angelique, la verdadera y la irreal, en una forma... Visible.

Es increíble esto, nunca hubiera esperado llegar a ver algo así~ ambas están flotando. Desde aquí no se nota alguna diferencia, son muy similares.

\- Angie despierta~...

\- Ella no va a despertar, está soñando.

Ese ser de un bello violeta con pintas blancas me hablo.

\- Así que eres tú, ¿Cómo has logrado tomar esta forma?

\- No lo sé guapo. Dentro de ella soy el todo y a su vez la nada. Ella soy yo, yo soy ella, somos una sola y somos dos seres independientes. Estaba en mi hueco, viendo como transcurría esa pesadilla que nos está torturando hace días cuando de repente sentí algo extraño, como si me drenaran fuera de ella. Ahora soy esto.

\- ¿Tu sabes de esas pesadillas? Están haciendo que mi paciencia se agote.

\- Son presagios. Ya los ha tenido. Este bosque fue un presagio, Alex fue un presagio.

\- Entonces, estos presagios son sobre una muerte, lo sé, estoy seguro de ello~ . No sé quién morirá, ha soñado con todos nosotros...

\- No lo sé, si ve una muerte, una muerte habrá.

\- Si ella despierta, ¿Tú te mantendrás visible?

\- Tampoco se eso. Por dios, nadie negaría que seas el padre de Alex. Haces demasiadas preguntas.

\- Si no hago preguntas, no logro saber nada de lo que pasa dentro de esa cabeza~

Yo seguía flotando mientras ella me hablaba. Era muy parecida a Angie salvo el color de los ojos, en esta forma se veían de un violeta oscuro pero son negros, y la forma de su rostro es diferente, más redonda.

Angie dormía entre espasmos, balbuceaba alguna frase pero no se le entendía nada.

\- Si ella ve muerte, es lo que habrá. Debes abrir los ojos, nuestro poder no es una broma, ya no es un pequeño reflejo que levita agua. Podríamos levantar el bosque entero y aun así mantenernos como si sostuviéramos un trozo de pastel. A partir de ahora tú eres la vía de escape, nosotras solo somos el escudo que los protegerá. El futuro de los que vivan esta en tus manos.

\- ¿¡Y como...!?

\- Yo lo sé, espera y veras.

Y con esa frase desapareció, toda la energía que manaba de Angie volvía a su cuerpo, soltándola sobre la cama como si fuera un títere. También yo caí al suelo.

\- ¡QUE NO LO TOQUE!

\- ¿Angie?- Se despertó un segundo después de caer, nerviosa.

\- Se fue... Te juro que estaba aquí... No aquí, afuera. Estaba afuera... Sostenía a Andy del cuello...

\- ¿Quién amor? ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Ahora sé porque no dormía bien... Lo vi... Sé que es lo que sucederá...

\- ¡Habla ya!

Es desquiciante tanta incertidumbre, nunca me sentí cómodo en situaciones así.

\- Ellos amor... Los que estaban en el barco... Ese de rojo y otro más de pelo negro... Alex ha soñado con ellos hace semanas ya... Yo soñé eso antes de que Alex naciera y ahora ocurre de nuevo... Sé que alguien morirá, aunque solo veo a Toby a punto de que Grell lo mate y alguien se atraviesa delante y todo se vuelve rojo... No sé quién es, no veo, no veo, ¡NO VEO!

\- Cálmate amor, debe ser por miedo que tienes esas pesadillas. Ellos no están en Francia, te lo aseguro, lo sabría si se acercaran.- Pobrecita, lo único que hace es llorar.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ver eso! ¡Hace días que me despierto con la misma sensación! ¡Hay alguien acechando! ¡Lo sé!

\- ¡Angelique cálmate!

Nunca le había gritado, nunca levante la voz de esa manera hacia ella. Esto se reflejó en su mirada, esos enormes ojos verdes que dejaban ver el pánico que sentía.

Con un movimiento desesperado se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió fuera de la habitación, no me costó seguirla pero me asombro el desenfreno que tenía.

En cuanto llego a la habitación de Alex y Tobias, abrió el armario y saco un poco de ropa de cada uno, saco una maleta de debajo de una de las camas y metió todo dentro. Hizo lo mismo con ropa de Andrew.

\- Angelique... ¿Qué haces?

\- Guardo ropa... Se irán de aquí... Lo sé, ellos los obligaran, se irán de aquí...

Creo que mi Angie esta... Un poco enloquecida por la situación.

\- Amor solo fue una pesadilla, deja esas cosas. Te dije que no vendrá nadie y si viene yo los protegeré.

\- ¡No! No... Tú eres quien puede hacerlos desaparecer, yo solo puedo retenerlos y darles tiempo... Deberán irse...

Ella asume que morirá por proteger a Tobias, pero no se da cuenta de que no hay forma de iguale la velocidad de Grell como para detener un golpe suyo, es más probable que sea yo quien caiga debajo de esa arma.

\- Amor, vamos a preparar un té, los chicos llegaran en un rato supongo. Andrew quedo de pasar por ellos por la tienda

\- Pero...

\- Sin pero~s, vamos ya. Deja esa maleta.

Se le ve lo afectada que esta, sentada en la silla parece una muñeca de tela, esta sin vida, no brilla.

\- Toma amor, ten cuidado.

\- Tengo sueño... Pero no quiero dormir, sé que si lo hago volveré a tener la misma pesadilla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Desde allí se escucha el ruido de la cascada.

\- Los chicos están por llegar...

\- Yo me encargo de eso, tú descansa.

\- Vamos entonces.

Cuando salimos al patio, se encogió contra mí, como si hubiera alguien a punto de saltarle encima.

\- Angie, no hay nadie. Quédate tranquila.

\- Si... Es que mi pesadilla transcurre aquí mismo... Solo fue eso.

\- Ok amor, vamos.

Hay muchas cosas que aun quiero preguntarle, muchas cosas banales que llaman mi atención. ¿Cómo abrió la tienda? ¿Por qué eligió el nombre "Alex"? ¿Por qué no entro al ballet parisino? Son preguntas que me surgen y que no son importantes, también hay otras que sí lo son.

¿A dónde se iría en caso de que aparezcan Grell y William? ¿Cómo quitara las sospechas de una muerte y/o desapariciones del resto de la familia?

\- Que extraño el cielo... Habrá tormenta.

\- Si~ no había prestado atención. Hoy no lloverá, tal vez mañana.

El cielo se vuelve gris con la tormenta.

El camino a mi casa fue corto, Angie estaba ansiosa por llegar. Apenas si abrí la puerta, salto dentro.

\- Si quieres, puedo preparar más te. Conseguí Ea~rl Grey~.

\- Esta bien, ¿Tienes galletas?

\- En ese mueble amor.- Parece que se calmó un poco, tenía los nervios destrozados con esas pesadillas y yo los tenía igual con la intriga.

\- ¿Tu iras por los chicos?

\- Si, tranquila. Según Andy llegaria~n aquí cerca de la... Media ta~rde.

\- Bien... Quedo rico él te, hace años que no tomaba. No iba a volver a Londres por un poco de té.

\- ¿No conociste al importador que vive por la segunda calle luego de la plaza?

\- ¿La plaza del mercado?

\- Sip, esa misma. La segunda calle yendo desde el teatro de la opera.*

\- ¿El Palacio Garnier? En ese sentido, la segunda calle luego de la plaza... Mmmm creo que fui una vez por la zona.

\- Si, era Garnier el apellido del hombre. Pasas la plaza y en la segunda calle si doblas a tu derecha, hay un hombre que hace importaciones~ fuera de ley hihi.

\- ¡No puedo ensuciar mi nombre comprando allí! Recuerda que tengo fama y se ira a la mierda si me ven en ese lugar.

Allí esta, esa es la persona que conozco. La descarada, malhablada e impulsiva Angie. Ta~n linda.

\- Esta bien amor, cuando quieras me dices y yo te compro. Bolsas y bolsas de rico te. Aunque sabes que yo prefiero él te negro.

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? No te cuesta ir y comprar una bolsa, sabes que a tu hijo le gusta más el earl grey.

Maldita. Sabe dónde golpear. A~h ¿A quién engaño? Es un alivio verla así.

\- No será grati~s amor, lo sabes bien. Yo no hago favores.

Me quedo mirando por encima del borde de la taza hahaha es graciosa cuando se molesta.

\- Le cobras a tu hijo, el llora por este te. Te dije que no le dieras porque tendrías que darle todo el que tuvieras.

\- Arreglare cuentas con él, pero tú eres la madre, eres la responsable de sus actos.

\- Somos ingleses, debes saber que preferiremos siempre los Grey, aunque prefiero Lady.

\- No sé de qué hablas, yo soy noruego~

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¡¿Cuantos años llevas viviendo aquí?! ¡Eres más ingles que yo!

\- Solo 60 año~s ya te lo he dicho, aunque tengo mi acento, nunca lo perdí.

\- ¿Recuerdas tu idioma?

\- Por supue~sto que sí, lo hable todos los días por casi 500 años amor... Luego más esporádicamente pero es mi lengua materna~ eso no se olvida.

\- Dime algo.

\- Du er vakker.

\- Jmmm, sigue. No sé qué me estás diciendo pero una frase no basta.

\- Du er kjærligheten i mitt liv.

\- Entendi...

\- At du forstår?

\- Basta.

\- Jeg elsker deg.

\- Si si, ya. Entendí que sabes hablar noruego, vuelve al inglés por favor.

\- Jeg tror, Angie.

\- En serio... Aa~h que sueño.

\- Kom inn i seng, jeg skal hjelpe deg å sove bedre.

Ay amor, me da tanta nostalgia hablarte así~.

\- Deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertido, no lograras nada conmigo, quiero la cama para dormir.

\- Jeg er en pervers? Jeg vil bare gå med deg til å sove.

\- Meh como sea. Me iré a acostar. Mantente pendiente de los chicos.

\- Vel, kjærlighet!

Me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y se fue a dormir. Y ya que hay tiempo, te voy a seguir, tal vez encontramos la forma de dormir mejor hihi~.

.

Que sed... Ahahaha. Creo que deberé vestirme e ir por los chicos.

Angie parece un bebe durmiendo, al final colaboro conmigo hihi y duerme como un tronco. Tantos años siempre enseñan algo hahahaha.

La despertare así vamos para su casa.

\- Kjærlighet, våkne opp, du har sovet nok...

Como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Jeg ville ikke, lar lenger, solen ikke kommer ut selv...

¿¡Que!? ¿Dormida habla en otro idioma?

\- Angelique... Vi må gå for guttene. De kommer hjem.

\- Vel, jeg våkner min kjærlighet.

Habla... Habla exactamente igual que Angélica, es ella la que habla.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y se froto los ojos.

\- Buenas tardes... ¿Seguirás hablando en noruego?

\- No amor... No. ¿Cómo dormiste? Solo fue un rato pero creo que bien aprovechado hihi~.

\- Si dormí bien, al final tenías razón con tus métodos haha ¿Me ayudas con el vestido? Me duele un poco el brazo derecho.

\- ¿Aun tienes molestias?

\- Si, hay días que ¡! ¡AUCH! ¡Me duele! Me duele el costado... ¿Qué me hiciste? Creo que te pasaste de fuerza esta vez...

\- Eeem no amor, déjame... Ver.

\- ¿Que te...? ¡Mierda! ¡Te dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Cómo mierda podría hacerme un moretón así?!

\- Es imposible que yo te haya hecho eso amor... Mira la forma, sigue hasta tu espalda.

\- ¡¿Que!?

Angie tenía un moretón que iba desde el centro del abdomen, comenzando debajo de las costillas y seguía en una línea deforme hasta la cintura y derecho hasta la columna. Una forma imposible de hacer de un solo golpe, habría que golpear varias veces para lograr un patrón así.

\- Lo que escuchas, tendría que haberte golpeado varias veces para provocar esta forma. Tal vez es un problema de salud.

\- Puede ser, pero me duele demasiado, parece como si... Quemara.

\- Si tuviera mis anteojos podría decirte algo mas pero lo que veo es eso, no es normal la forma amor, y un moretón no quema, es una contusión.

\- Me gustaría verte de anteojos. Como sea, debemos ir por los chicos, mira donde está el sol.

\- Serán las cinco amor, como mucho.

\- No importa, vamos. A Seraphine le gusta hablar y hace días que no la veo así que nos distraeremos probablemente.

Al final la tormenta será hoy, se siente en el aire pesado, húmedo.

El viaje hasta la ciudad fue tranquilo, charlando sobre nada en particular.

En la tienda no fue algo muy divertido, Alex salto sobre mi pidiéndome que lo suba en mis hombros y listo, tuvimos que esperar una hora a que Angie se pusiera al día con su amiga.

Cuando salimos de la tienda ya estaba lloviendo aunque se veía el sol, la tormenta no llegaba hasta el horizonte, era una gran nube que solo cubría esta zona, el bosque y seguía avanzando.

\- Vamos rápido chicos, no quiero que se enfermen.

\- ¡Pero hace calor mama!

\- ¡Tobias avanza rápido, te dije!

\- Esta bie~n...

\- Solo tú le llevas la contraria, Toby.

\- Tus comentarios están fuera de lugar, Andy.

\- Papi, ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?

\- Claro que sí, ¿Qué quieres comer?

Esa pregunta me saco de mi ensimismamiento, me daba mucha gracia ver a los chicos pelear. Me hacen sentir vivo.

\- ¡Te juego una carrera Andy! ¡El que llega primero, se come las dos últimas frutillas!

Ay no... Dime que no es cierto...

\- Toby espera ahí...

También los sientes amor...

\- ¡No me ganaras esta vez! ¡Mocoso insolente!

\- ¡ESPEREN AHII!

\- ¡NO SE MUEVAN!

Estaba ahí, esperándonos.

\- ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar, querida! No sabes cuánto he esperado...

\- Sutcliff cálmate. Ya sabrás quien es el...

\- Que soy una da~ma Wi~ll...

\- Él es Grell Sutcliff y yo soy William T. Spears, somos del despacho inglés.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

No me gusta esto, pone en peligro a los chicos.

\- Con todo respeto señor, no es de su incumbencia. Señorita Angelique Brown, nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1990, se mueve hacia el año 1889, siendo su fecha de muerte el 18 de abril de 1889 a las 00:15 en la zona marítima de Londres... Inglaterra. Muere ahogada. Por motivos desconocidos, su fecha se cambia al 2 de agosto de 1889 a las 18:40, Wolfsschlucht, Alemania. Muere por heridas de bala. Su fecha se reubica a "Indefinida por desaparición del sujeto" Que casualidad que ninguna de esas veces murió. Eso nos causó muchas horas de trabajo extra y muchos papeles que justificaran esos hechos. De verdad fue exhaustivo.

\- Dicen que la tercera es la vencida Will... ¡Ay por favor! ¡Corta la charla burocrática y déjame ser feliz pintándola de rojo!

\- Si te atreves a tocarle te arrancare la cabeza...

Angie estaba detrás de mí, sosteniendo a Alex y escudando a los chicos

\- Otra vez nos enfrentamo~s... El aire de Paris te ha sentado muy bien querido...

\- Déjate de juegos Sutcliff, debemos llevarnos a la humana, lamento pero usted sabe del tema, por lo menos antes de... Ir contra las reglas.

\- ¿Me quieren? ¡Vengan! ¡Atrévanse y acérquense un par de metros...! Verán un buen espectáculo... Alerta Angie... Sal un poco.

Lo último lo entendí cuando vi el cambio, uno de sus ojos se volvió negro. Eran las dos, al mismo tiempo y en conjunto.

Estaba parada delante de mí, provocándolos. Eso no me gusta, debes conocer a tu oponente antes de meterte en la lucha.

Lo principal eran los chicos, los tres estaban parados, siguiendo los movimientos de los dos enemigos. Bien chicos, los ojos abiertos.

\- Manténganse unidos, no se separen y hagan caso a todo lo que les digamos. Si les decimos que corran a la izquierda, ustedes corren hacia esa dirección, si decimos huyan, lo hacen. Sin vacilación y sin mirar atrás, ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido John.

Les sacudí el pelo y apenas me di vuelta a tiempo para ver una mancha roja cayendo sobre Angie.

Con un movimiento rápido, Angie, no sé cómo, levanto un bloque de tierra y lo golpeo de frente y por el costado.

Si ella puede con Grell, yo me encargare de William y los chicos.

\- Sabe que admire mucho su método de trabajo pero la forma cobarde en que se fue, me resulta desastrosa.

\- Eso es problema mio~ nadie pidió tus opiniones.

\- Solo por esos humanos... Únicamente traen problemas.

Hace lo mismo que yo. Analiza.

Aunque creo que ya supe tu juego, querido.

Muy metódico, estricto y hábil. Seguramente sabe ciertos movimientos del derecho y del revés.

Y más si esa podadora es una guadaña, le da la ventaja de atacar a distancia. Igual que la mía.

Mi prioridad son los chicos, Angie está ocupada con Grell.

Debo cuidar las pinzas de ese bastón, pueden ser engañosas.

\- Manténganse detrás de mí y de su madre.

Andrew tenía a Alex en brazos y a su vez escudaba a Tobias.

Angie lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No es su fuerza ni sus reflejos, esos son normales para ella pero lo que hace, lo que logra mover. Mueve tierra, arboles, piedras. Todo lo que sea tangible, ella lo controla. Supongo que así es como logro encerrar a Grell dentro de una piedra.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Están heridos?

\- Estamos bien. Yo estoy esperando a que el chico estricto avance o se retire, me tiene mu~y intrigado su estrategia.

\- De momento mi estrategia es...

Mierda...

\- ¡ATRAS!

\- ...Ser la distracción.

Fue rápido. Grell ataco desde la espalda pero Angie lo bloqueo, algo lento pero de forma eficiente. En el segundo que me moví para cubrir a los chicos, una de las pinzas paso rozando mi cabeza por la derecha y... Me corto el cabello... Un buen mechón de cabello.

Pecado numero 1 William.

\- ¿Te cuento algo, niño? Una de las cosas que valoro, cuido y celo es mi cabello. Puedes cortarme un brazo, una pierna o sacarme un ojo pero no te metas con mi cabello...

\- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Me golpearas con una rama? Ni siquiera traes una guadaña. Ilegal, por cierto.

\- No necesito de una valija para tenerla conmigo, simplemente debo hacer esto...- Con solo estirar mi mano es suficiente para que mi hermosa, única e ilegal guadaña, aparezca en ella.

\- ¿Cómo...?

\- ¿Acaso crees que soy igual que tú? ¡Te supero por cientos de años Wi~lliam! ¿Quieres llevarte a mi mujer? ¡Ven por mí! ¡Atrápame y mátame antes de que te mate yo a ti! ¿¡Sabes cómo mate a tu compañero hace un año!? Te lo mostrare...

Ya conozco tu técnica, Willy~.

Hehehe...

.

Angelique mantenía a Grell alejado de sus hijos más el shinigami no mostraba signos de cansancio o heridas.

\- ¡Aa~h que mujer tan apasionada~! ¡Si no fuera una dama te pediría matrimonio! ¡Vestida de rojo quedarías hermosa!

\- No gracias, no me gustan las mujeres. Y odio el color rojo.

Grell solo podía lanzar golpes esperando ver un hueco para atacar y herir a Angelique. Pero esta, trabajando en conjunto con su otra mitad interior, se hacía un enemigo difícil de vencer ya que en todos lados había un escudo de energía bloqueando al shinigami.

Es mucha presión, velar por tus hijos mientras tienes a un enemigo que te supera en fuerza y velocidad.

Angelique estaba sintiendo esto, Grell sabía que tenía que hacer, solo era cuestión de esperar y rogar que el otro compañero no viniera en ayuda de su víctima. Arruinaría sus planes de venganza y por supuesto, el papeleo en la oficina.

\- Mami... Tengo miedo...

\- Cállate Alex, no la desconcentres.

\- Pero lastimara a mi mami...

\- Alex, estamos bien. Mantente callado y no bajes de mis brazos por nada en el mundo.

No se podía negar que los niños estaban asustados. Por supuesto que lo estaban pero Andy, como hermano mayor debía guardar la calma y cuidar a los dos más pequeños.

En la mente de Andrew pasaban muchas cosas. Como saldrían de esa situación, a donde irían, los horarios de los barcos, pasajes, destinos lejos de Paris.

Angie buscaba puntos débiles, huecos, el segundo de inmovilidad antes de tomar impulso para un golpe. Su mitad interior facilitaba las cosas, ella le guiaba para esquivar y pocas veces, golpear a Grell. Ella le predecía los movimientos al enemigo.

Mientras tanto, Undertaker tenía a un William acorralado contra un árbol. No escuche su charla, pero seguramente eran amenazas por la cara de psicópata del sepulturero.

William tenía un corte en el brazo tan profundo que solo quedaba cortar unos centímetros de piel para arrancar el miembro, cortes y moretones adornaban su rostro. Y alguna otra herida debería de tener, ya que su traje estaba roto y ensangrentado en algunas partes. Quien sabe lo que un sepulturero loco es capaz de hacer.

Si querían salir de esta, el debía terminar con su oponente y correr en ayuda de Angelique, quien en una condición física normal, estaría sentada tranquilamente mientras le arroja energía a Grell. Pero las circunstancias le han jugado en contra. No ha descansado, ha dormido y comido mal.

\- Ya veo que eres resistente... Pondremos a prueba tus reflejos tan humanamente pobres querida...

Angelique solo lo miro, con sus ojos bicolores por la presencia de su otra mitad.

Dicho esto, Grell dejo de atacarla para dirigirse rápidamente a su amor platónico, Undertaker, quien estaba a punto de atravesar a William con la guadaña.

Este apenas si pudo esquivar el golpe, la motosierra quedo incrustada en el árbol donde William estaba apoyado.

La táctica era visible. "¿No te dejas atacar? Ataco a los que están descubiertos, te obligare a descubrirte."

Esto desespero a Angelique, ya que la obligo a elegir a quien proteger, su cuerpo no daba para controlar tanta energía.

Grell se estaba dedicando a jugar. A atacar a uno y a otro, atacaba Angelique y daba la vuelta para atacar a Undertaker y de nuevo dirigía su atención a la joven, esperando descuidos de Angelique, ya que ella era su objetivo principal.

Aunque a Angelique le quedaba una opción poco explorada pero tal vez muy eficiente.

Dividirse. Lograr que su otra mitad saliera tal como sucedió mientras dormía.

.

Ahora Grell se dedicaba a atacarme esporádicamente, probablemente para crear un hueco en la defensa de Angie.

Necesito decirle que no me cuide, debe concentrarse en los chicos.

Antes tengo que hacer algo con este chico... No me gustaría matarlo pero... Mi familia va primero.

Angie, Angie necesito que me hables... Mírame...

Esta agotándose ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puede aflojar ahora...!

\- Mira niño, me encantaría seguir platicando pero~ te metiste donde no debías. Si tanto sabes sobre mis motivos de deserción, debiste de imaginar que no dejaría que tocaran a mi familia ahahahaha a~hora debo deshacerme de ti y luego de ese ser rojo. Hasta nu~nca Willy~

Solo un golpe bastaría, pobrecito. Hihi~

\- ¡NO! ¡No te dejare matarlo!

La guadaña de esta cosa se atravesó en mi camino, evitando el golpe de gracia hacia Willy

\- ¿Tú también?

\- No mataras a mi compañero...

\- Ven y evítalo.

\- Grell, la prioridad es la humana...

\- Mírala, parece un despojo.

Ahí baje la guardia, lo reconozco.

Angie estaba sentada en el suelo, dentro de una burbuja. Ella y los chicos.

Como pude logre llegar hasta ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? Necesito que te mantengas esta burbuja amor, solo protégete a ti y a los chicos.

\- No aguanto... Me agoto, no creo que pueda mucho más... No he comido bien, no he dormido bien...

Cuando levante su rostro, casi colapso. Estaba pálida y sangraba de la nariz, demasiado para ella. Y sus ojos estaban... De un color extraño, verde grisáceo.

\- Resiste amor, solo un minuto más.

\- Solo uno...

Eso era suficiente, si ella resistía un poco más estaríamos bien.

Bueno, que decir. Vencer a William fue ba~stante fácil. El problema es Grell, resiste más de lo que parece y pelea mejor de lo que demuestra, es ágil.

\- No te perdonare... No te perdonare esto, maldito...

\- No lo hagas, no necesito tu perdón para nada.

Un minuto... ¿Cuantas cosas pueden suceder en un minuto?

.

La pelea parecía extenderse pero en realidad solo habían sido unos minutos. Veinte a lo sumo. Poco para shinigamis, mucho para los humanos.

Que Grell quería la cabeza de Angie no había duda, pero a sus objetivos se había sumado ese quien dio muerte a su compañero y gran amor.

Es imposible perdonar tal crimen, de esa pasión surgía el deseo de matar. Como un animal, de forma sangrienta.

Esto duplico las fuerzas de Grell, llevándolo a tal punto que logro arrinconar al sepulturero, quitándole la guadaña de un golpe.

\- Venganza... Nunca sale bien, ¿Sabes?

\- No soy yo quien esta arrinconado sin una defensa.

\- Aquí estoy bien. Es donde debo estar.

Por más que lo sintiera, el sepulturero no podía ver el estado de Angelique. No podía ver que el sangrado de su nariz no se detenía, gota a gota se debilitaba aún más. Sumado al desgaste de usar su poder sin estar en buenas condiciones físicas.

Se apagaba junto con el sol.

De repente, traicionado por su guadaña, el sepulturero se vio con una pierna atravesada de lado a lado y clavada a un árbol, como una estaca. Que si no fuera por un tentáculo violeta con pintas blancas, el arma habría atravesado el pecho del desertor.

\- Ahora podrás ver como mato a quien amas... Nunca sale bien la venganza... ¿Quieres corregirte?

Había dos opciones. Sacar la guadaña rápidamente y agrandar el corte hasta la cadera o esperar a que cicatrizara un poco y quitarla de forma segura. Un segundo vs dos segundos.

Angelique ya estaba al borde del abismo, su vestido lucía una gran mancha de sangre y sus hijos intentaban que se mantuviera erguida. Su fuerza física se reducía drásticamente pero la mente, la velocidad y fuerza de su mente se extinguía a un ritmo más lento, dicen que la mente es el mayor poder y así lo demostraba.

\- Quiero que se vayan... Voy a intentar algo muy arriesgado y no quiero lastimarlos...

\- No te dejaremos sola.

\- Andy, váyanse... Apenas puedan salen corriendo... Cualquier dirección.. Siempre juntos...

Andrew sabía que a su madre no le ganaría, no había persona más terca que ella. Siempre los puso a ellos primero y luego a ella, siempre cuido de ellos sin dudar.

Apenas los chicos se prepararon para correr, luego de vigilar que Angelique lograra ponerse en pie, cosa que logro, la llamarada de voluntad que tuvo en esos momentos la mantenía.

El sepulturero hubiera logrado salir si sus manos no hubieran resbalado en la cuchilla, hiriéndolo y retrasando la acción de liberarse.

.

\- Angie...

\- Tranquilo, se lo que hago.

\- No lo sabes niña, mírate. Eres una piltrafa, te ves patética aunque el rojo de tu sangre es bello.

\- ¿!Que haces!?

\- Gano tiempo amor...

Esta loca... Definitivamente está loca.

¡AAAGH! ¡Y esta cosa que no me libera, maldita sea!

\- No quería hacer esto por mi estado pero eres tan insistente que lo hare. Me has desquiciado.

Grell la quedo mirando, no veía su expresión ya que estaba detrás del pero la cara de Angie no anunciaba nada bueno.

La lluvia no anuncia nada bueno.

El cielo gris no anuncia nada bueno.

Angie estaba concentrando la energía a su alrededor, como una nube. No sé con qué fin pero no quiero verlo. Esta desprotegiéndose por varios puntos.

\- ¿Crees que me quedare aquí mientras haces eso?

\- ¡Cuidado Angie!

Mi pierna casi sale... Mierda, duele.

\- ¿Que harás...?

\- ¡Protégete Angelique!

\- Pues... Lo que cualquiera haría...

\- ¡NO!

\- ¡NO LO SIGAS ANGIE!

Grell corrió en la dirección que los chicos corrieron.

\- ¡MIS HIJOS!

¡Sí! ¡Pierna libre!

\- ¡Crédula...!

\- ¡ANGIE CUI...!

¡CRRACK!

\- No...

\- Te lo dije, te haría ver como mato a quien amas. Tal como acabas de hacer con William.

Angie...

La vi caer lento, como si el tiempo frenara para yo viera o intentara ver, el cuerpo mutilado por esa guadaña. Mil veces maldita.

Mi pierna me impide moverme correctamente pero llegue a tiempo para sostenerla antes de que chocara contra el suelo. No necesite tocarla para saber cómo se encontraba.

Muerta.

Muerta con un corte en su cuerpo que abarcaba la misma zona que ese moretón tan extraño que tenía desde la tarde. Cortada al medio como quien corta un tronco o un animal de faena.

\- Angie… no puede ser…

\- Con esto mi misión esta cumplida. Angelique Brown, muere por desangramiento y heridas graves el 15 de junio de 1892. Completo. Adiós.

Asi que quedamos asi… en la nada. En la tarde tomabamos té, reíamos, besaba tus labios cálidos y ahora… besaría a una estatua. Fría, sin la personalidad que daba calidez.

¿Qué es…? Oh... el registro.

El cuerpo de Angie se sacudio hasta quedar boca arriba y un registro completamente diferente a los comunes salió por la gran herida que le dio muerte.

Eran cuatro cintas de diferentes tonalidades. En todas ellas me encontraba yo.

El azul pálido era de Angélica Strand. Veía escenas de nuestra vida y de su niñez… la chica con el gorro azul marino y la canasta.

El violeta pertenecia a Angela Landvik. Mostraban a la bella chica de pelo chocolate y ojos verdes corriendo con su madre por el mercado. Me veo a mi mismo mirándola fijamente, siento la reacción de ella al verme.

El de color verde brillante corresponde a Ángel Smith. Mi niño inquieto, era alegría y vivacidad pura.

El blanco es el de Angie. Vi parte de su infancia, los recuerdos del laboratorio de sus padres, sus amigos. A mi a través de sus ojos.

Mi niña unica.

En cuanto el registro dejo de salir, se enrollo en el aire formando una bola y desaparecio con un destello.

En ese momento llegaron los chicos corriendo. Ni lo pensé, apareci delante de ellos y los transporte a otro lugar muy lejano. No podía permitir que vieran a su madre en ese estado. Alex no podía ver a su madre asi.

Angie, te dire qué, en honor a nuestros hijos, siendo Christoffer el primogénito y Alex el pequeño, en honor a nuestros hijos de corazón cuando te llamaron Ángel, en honor a aquellos hijos que no vieron el mundo y murieron junto a ti al principio de esta historia sin fin, en honor a Andrew y a Tobias, por respeto a todos ellos te esperare, te buscare y seguiremos juntos. Te amare de nuevo con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Despues de todo, los amores que matan nunca mueren. El sacrificio por tus hijos no quedara impune.

Angie… eres eterna, mi amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** El teatro de la opera cambio de nombre en los 70. Por eso ambos lo conocen con diferentes nombres. La plaza y las calles las invente, solo use un punto famoso para dar lógica.**

 **.**

 _ **Los diálogos en noruego. En orden serian así:**_

 _ **\- Eres hermosa.**_

 _ **\- Eres el amor de mi vida.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que entendiste?**_

 _ **\- Te amo.**_

 _ **\- Lo pensare, Angie.**_

 _ **\- Vamos a la cama, te ayudare a dormir mejor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Pervertido? Solo quiero ir a dormir contigo.**_

 _ **\- ¡Muy bien, amor!**_

 _ **\- Amor despierta, ya has dormido suficiente.**_

 _ **\- No quiero, déjame más tiempo, aun no sale el sol.**_

 _ **\- Debemos ir por los chicos. Están llegando a casa.**_

 _ **\- Bien, ya me levanto, amor mio.**_

 **Si alguien sabe del idioma y quiere hacer correcciones, adelante!**

 **.**

 **Les dire que no me importa si quieren seguir leyendo o no, ustedes se perderan los nuevos sucesos y personajes que llegaran con los siguientes capitulos. Si me dicen que no leeran porque ella murio, no son lectores fieles, no a mi historia, sino a la lectura en si, no son fieles al acto de seguir una historia!**

 **Dicho esto, TeddyB. se retira! Nos vemos en el epilogo y mas adelante en la nueva temporada!**


	32. Epilogo

**.**

 **Epilogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando era niña mi vida no fue de color rosa a excepción de los vestidos que mi madre me obligaba a usar, no recuerdo risas, juegos o amigos. Ni siquiera un abrazo. No me criaron como una niña normal, ya que no nací "normal".

Lo más lejano en estas memorias es el dia en que comenzaron los experimentos.  
Era una niña muy pequeña ¡Tan solo tenía tres años! Todo se reducía a mucha luz cegadora, demasiado calor y un dolor insoportable en mi espalda.

Luego venia la nada, una oscuridad implacable y contraria a la luz cegadora.

Cuando despertaba solo podía llorar pero con el tiempo logre calmarme, aprendí a controlarme para no entrar en pánico.

Esto es lo primero que mi pequeño cerebro logro grabar con éxito.

Estas memorias fueron suprimidas por los fármacos que recibía al salir de cada estudio que me hacían.

La justificación a mis heridas y lagunas mentales fue el cuento del auto incendiado y que era una suerte que yo haya sobrevivido a ese accidente, que había sido algo grave para mi pequeño cuerpo.

Mi hermana solo me miraba con odio, pensando quien sabe qué cosa en esa mente extraña. Mentirosos, nunca sintieron nada por mí, fue una suerte que estuviera viva ya que podrían continuar experimentando con mi cerebro.

Ahora logro ver que Clarisse sabía algo que yo no, cosas que escapan a mi conocimiento.

Nunca supe que era lo que me sucedía, el por qué si me enojaba las cosas se rompían o flotaban cuando estaba alegre.

Mis pensamientos iban en esa dirección intentando encontrar pistas pero no pude recordar nada hasta años después.

Mi vida giro en torno a mis primeros pasos en el ballet y la escuela, solo eso.  
No tenía permitido salir a jugar con otros niños y dos días a la semana podía ir a la casa de alguna compañera de clase.  
Pero solo de a ratos, nunca más de cuatro horas.

Así transcurrió mi infancia, sola, sin amigos, sin alguien en quien apoyarme. Solo yo fui mi sostén y guía.

Mi adolescencia fue aun peor. Dicen que los adolescentes son la criatura más mala que hay en el mundo, vaya razón que tienen.

Siempre fui objeto de burlas debido a mi delgadez. Esto no me hacía daño, me ponía de muy mal humor, quería arrancarles sus lenguas para que callaran de una vez. Nunca deje que me pisotearan a menos que yo lo permitiera, nadie hace conmigo lo que yo no quiero.

Nunca me calle ante las burlas pero estar sola te hace mal, te vuelve una ostra y eso me sucedió. Sin familia, sin afectos, sin amigos.

Fue un día normal cuando los conocí. La profesora pidió que formemos grupos y ellos me eligieron.

Hacíamos todo junto, nos conocimos perfectamente y nos complementamos muy bien. Juntos, siempre juntos.

Fui muy feliz junto a ellos pero todo se perdió dentro de mí al ver como la construcción se venía encima de ellos.

No sé cómo sucedió ni por qué, recuerdo que estábamos comiendo palomitas en el sillón de Chris cuando todo se tornó borroso.

Las paredes se agrietaron, el techo se rompió, los chicos gritaron. Yo no podía moverme, no lograba el movimiento. Mi cuerpo no me hacía caso.

De repente el revestimiento del techo comenzó a desprenderse, primero el yeso, luego parte de los soportes y de ultimo algún trozo de cemento.

Lo bueno de vivir en el último piso es que los vecinos no se quejan.

Este accidente me dio el ultimo empujón para hacer definitiva mi partida a Escocia, se sumó al hecho de haber lastimado a Alex cuando perdí al bebe. Sé que no me culpo y nunca lo hizo, pero la incomodidad que sentimos al principio, volvió.

Escocia... Amaba vivir allí. La gente, el acento tan diferente al británico y tan cálido, mi estudio de ballet.

Ni siquiera en otro país encontré alguien que me provocara deslumbramiento pero eso no me importaba. Tenía un buen apartamento, ganaba un buen sueldo, enseñaba lo que más me gustaba, con buenos resultados y una calificación excelente por mi docencia. ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Amor, tal vez? No, no tenía tiempo para eso.

El día en que me llamaron para decirme que debía ir a Londres, era lluvioso, recuerdo que arroje las puntas y rompí un jarrón por el enojo. Me dieron una orden y debía cumplirla, ya que era la nueva y no tenía hijos.

Nunca quise venir a Londres, nunca se me paso por la cabeza volver a este lugar. El miedo de cruzarme con mis padres o mi hermana, era paralizante.

Volver a ese cuarto oscuro, cuya única iluminación me destrozaba la espalda, era suficiente para dejarme al borde de la desesperación, de la paranoia.

Por suerte eso no sucedió.

Aquí empieza lo que puedo llamar "vida".

Al bajarme del tren en Londres, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, no saber cómo controlar mi poder era agobiante y este sintonizaba todos pensamientos de los demás pasajeros.

Esto era doloroso, recuerdo las jaquecas, los mareos, como me afectaban las luces brillantes y el sol.

Todos sabemos que un dolor de cabeza afecta la visión, pero en mí, mala visión significaba problemas.

Cuando cruce la plaza Churchill me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Ahora puedo decir que en ese momento mi poder comenzó a extenderse y reconozco lo que hizo que me mandara 126 años atrás.

Los científicos me habían localizado, ellos sabían en donde estaba, como me movía, supieron de mi regreso y me rodearon en la plaza. Angie los localizo y como única salida encontró esa, hacerme viajar.

Nunca me dijo como lo hizo, pero ya no importa, no volveremos a hacer nada, no veremos la luz, no oiremos el agua en la cascada y no crearemos mundos de ilusión para que Alex juegue.

Lentamente nos olvidaran y nos olvidaremos del mundo hasta que nos toque volver del polvo bañado en sangre.

No veo posible que pueda olvidarlos pero no sabemos que depara el futuro, después de todo, yo esperare en el lugar del olvido, ahí donde no hay nada más que oscuridad, frio, desorientación y perdida. Según dicen las personas.

Vida. Es eso que pasa a tu lado mientras ríes, te alimentas, bailas.

Mi vida existió un siglo antes de mi nacimiento.

Sé que estarás viendo esto así que me dirigiré a ti.

Sé que es horrible que estés allí, mirándome en tal estado porque yo lo provoque, pero has sentido la paternidad en tus venas, has sentido la pérdida de un hijo.

Sabrás como es cuando se te hunde el pecho y la garganta se cierra por tan solo pensar que estén en peligro, que puedan atacarlos para robarles o que sufran un accidente. Esta vez el peligro era real y estaba dispuesto a matarlos solo para jugar conmigo antes del golpe final.

Me conoces, sabes que yo nunca me pondría detrás de ellos a esperar que me defendieran, nunca permití tal acto.

Mi vida fuiste tú y ellos, cuidarlos, amarlos y buscar la felicidad. Eso también es vida.

Tu... El mundo que me enseñaste fue algo nuevo para mí, nunca había sentido tales cosas por otra persona. Aquel día en la cascada, cuando me diste el anillo, me di cuenta de lo que es vida, como se siente encontrar a la persona que hace que tu suelo se mueva.

Aprendí lo que es querer agradar a alguien, buscar que sea feliz, sorprenderlo, amar y llorar a ese alguien.

Si, llorar. Los días que pase sin ti fueron duros, muy duros. Nada me hacía bien, nada me gustaba, no encontraba algo que me dijera "¡Vamos! ¡Hay cosas buenas allí afuera!". Pero tus acciones movieron algo dentro de mí, comenzó a madurar, note que nadie es permanente, todos vamos y venimos, entramos y salimos de la vida de los demás.

Tú hiciste eso conmigo por decisión propia.

Me enseñaron que debes acostumbrarte al veneno para no sentirlo y vivir junto a él, hasta que llegue el día en que no te molestara.

No, no te estoy reprochando nada. Ahora si te entiendo, logre comprenderte del todo. Quédate tranquilo que estamos en paz. A medida que me desprendo de mi misma, lo hago en calma.

Espero también que sepas porque me costó entender tus acciones, en ese tiempo que pasamos juntos, tú fuiste mi todo, me dedique a ti, te mostré una parte de mí que nadie conocía y te alejaste. Entiende como me sentí, pero como ya dije, estamos en paz.

Cuando creí que no había nada más para mí, los encontré, vi a quienes les mostraron algo de mí que ni siquiera yo conocía.

Indirectamente fue por tu causa que los vi, de camino a la tienda a buscar mis maletas. Me hizo muy bien encontrarlos, me sacaron a flote del pozo en donde estaba. Mi mayor sostén fueron ellos.

Andy y Toby, mis hijos y amigos.

Las dos primeras razones que tuve para buscar la felicidad, crear una nueva vida y darles todo lo que tenía a mano.

Te diré también que cuando supe que estaba embarazada, fue horrible.

Me surgieron dudas, miedos, ansiedad. No supe cómo lidiar con eso. Estaba sola, en un tiempo y una casa que no eran míos pero mis niños me ayudó.

El momento que más temí, era cuando Alex te encontrara, o viceversa. Solo pensar en que volvieras pidiendo ocupar un lugar en mi mundo, con la posibilidad de que desparecieras de nuevo, me daba pánico.

Ese tema genero muchas discusiones con Andy, mi mano derecha en el cuidado de Alex. Él me dijo que no podía negarle a Alex ver a su padre en caso de que conocieran. Fue gracias al que yo no arme maletas para mudarnos.

La última vez que te llore, fue cuando vi a Alex por primera vez, abras visto la foto donde estoy frente a la estufa y sabrás porque largue el llanto. Volví a llorar cuando Alex dijo que quería a su yo grande.

Cuando no sepas que hacer con Alex, habla con Andy, es un adolescente pero te aseguro que el nivel de madurez que tiene es increíble. Al igual que Toby, es impresionante la forma en que entienden a Alex. Siempre sabrán que decirte y te ayudaran a encontrar una solución a todo o simplemente te darán aliento.

Desde que Alex te acepto y te vieron relacionarte con él, ellos te aceptaron aunque no lo demostraran. Ahora la familia son ustedes, deberán seguir juntos, superarme y ser felices.

Por favor Jord... Sean felices.

Oh... Se siente extraño, siento algo en mi cabeza que me mantiene aquí, el resto del cuerpo ya no lo siento, no lo veo tampoco.

No se oye nada... Creí oírte gritando pero solo escuche el crujido de mi cuerpo, sacrificado por mis hijos.

Espero estén bien, te pediré los últimos favores, sé que todavía estas ahí...

No quiero una tumba, pobre de ti que me entierres para que los gusanos me rodeen. La cascada es mi lugar favorito, ya sabes que hacer, vienes de Noruega.

Segundo, si vieras a Grell, mátalo. No te pido que lo busques exclusivamente para eso, pero si te cruzas con él, arráncale la cabeza al maldito pelirrojo, se lo merece por amenazar a mis hijos.

A Sebastián le agradara la noticia.

Tercero, que los chicos no pierdan contacto con los Phantomhive, Soma y Agni, por favor. Ellos también son su familia y mientras ellos estén contigo, nadie te atacara por la espalda. Son una bandera blanca.

Wow... Esto es extraño.

Amor... Se feliz. Sean felices.

 _._  
 _ **Queensland.**_

 _ **Junio, 1892.**_

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _\- Australia, cerca de la colonia de Brisbane... Solo este lugar se me ocurrió..._

 _\- ¡Quiero a mi mami! ¡Quiero a mi mami!_

 _\- Basta Alex, cálmate..._

 _\- ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI! Quiero a mi mamita... A mi mami..._

 _\- Alex... Mami no vendrá por unos días, no llores..._

 _\- P-pero quiero a mi mami..._

 _\- Ya amor, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, no pueden estar sucios y sin alimentarse..._

 _\- ¿Tu estas bien, John...?_

 _\- Si Andy, gracias... Toby, vamos, no te alejes..._

 _\- Si..._

 _._

 _ **Julio, 1892.**_

 _\- Papi... ¿Cuándo va a venir mi mami?_

 _\- Tu mami no puede venir, porque el señor de rojo la va a seguir y puede hacerte daño..._

 _\- Cuando el señor manzana no la busque, ¿Puede venir?_

 _\- Claro amor, pero pasara mucho tiempo para que eso suceda._

 _\- Este bien papi... ¿Me lees el cuento del sobrero y la liebre y el gato?_

 _\- ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?_

 _\- ¡Sí!_

 _\- Muy bien, ya lo busco._

 _._

 _ **Septiembre, 1892.**_

 _\- Andy... ¿Mi mami ya no me quiere?_

 _\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

 _\- Mi papi dijo que ella iba a venir y no vino, mi papi me mintió._

 _\- Alex, sabes que ella no puede volver._

 _\- ¡Pero quiero verla! ¡Quiero abrazar a mi mami!_

 _\- ¿Sabes que me dijo un pajarito cuando yo era pequeño como tú?_

 _\- ¿Que...?_

 _\- Cuando extrañamos a alguien, debemos salir afuera y buscar la estrella más bella de todo el cielo, en esa estrella estará viviendo la persona que extrañamos._

 _\- ¿Mi mami está en una estrella?_

 _\- Si Alex. Tu padre está afuera con Toby, puedes ir y buscar una estrella con él._

 _._

 _ **Diciembre, 1892.**_

 _\- Toby, estas pálido otra vez._

 _\- Estoy bien, no tengo hambre._

 _\- Otra vez lo mismo. No puedes dejar de comer, te haces mal._

 _\- ¡No tengo hambre! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decirme cosas!? ¡Déjame!_

 _\- ¡Toby! SCH cálmate. Está bien... Está bien..._

 _\- La extraño John... La extraño muchísimo... Mi madre era mi vida..._

 _\- Yo también la extraño, pero debemos estar unidos y confortarnos entre nosotros._

 _\- ¿Podemos ir todos al local de helados...? Quiero de fresa._

 _\- Llama a los chicos, yo iré por la chaqueta._

 _\- Bien, te espero en la puerta._

 _\- ... Es difícil consolar y que nadie te consuele a ti... Supongo que el cariño que percibo es eso, un consuelo indirecto..._

 _._

 _ **Enero, 1896.**_

 _\- ¿Qué es eso, Alex?_

 _\- ¡Son mi mami que es una estrella, este eres tú con el cabello largo como antes, este es Toby, Este es Andy y esta es Alice!_

 _\- ¿Alice tiene pelo azul?_

 _\- Es mágica, por eso la pinte azul. ¡Es como el gato de Alicia pero es una perra azul! Alice es mágica papi._

 _\- ¿Le has dado de comer?_

 _\- No, me dijo que quería comer pastel._

 _\- A los perros les cae mal el pastel amor, le compre un hueso con carne. Dáselo y veras que feliz se pone._

 _\- ¡Esta bien papi!_

 _._

 _ **Mayo, 1901.**_

 _\- Iré a Londres, tía Maylene nos ha escrito y quiere que los visitemos, los tíos Soma y Agni están allá. Según ella, tío Ciel dijo que tú serás bienvenido también._

 _\- No Andy, si tú quieres yo puedo llevarlos... Me dejaría más tranquilo._

 _\- Bien John, comenzare con las maletas._

 _._

 _ **Noviembre, 1908.**_

 _\- No podía faltar de nuevo, sería una falta de respeto y el festejo es doble. Agni no pudo venir, se lesiono la pierna._

 _\- Pase, siéntase en su casa. Lamento lo de Agni, los chicos querían verlo._

 _\- Muchas gracias, es un placer poder conocerlo en persona. Me gustaría decirle que estamos muy felices y agradecidos por como cuido de los niños, son excelentes personas. Todos estamos felices por ellos y por usted._

 _\- Faltaba más, son mis hijos._

 _\- Justamente, los tres son sus hijos. Se ha ganado el cielo, John, es padre y abuelo de unos chicos muy cálidos._

 _._

 _ **Julio, 1916.**_

 _\- ¡Abuelo John! ¡Te tengo una excelente noticia!_

 _\- Wow Jess, no saltes así. Cuéntame eso._

 _\- ¡Me aceptaron en la universidad! ¡Estudiare medicina!_

 _\- ¡Te felicito linda! ¿Le contaste a Andy? Tu padre saltara de alegría._

 _\- ¡Todavía no llego a casa! ¡Recién vengo de la oficina de correos! ¡Adiós abuelo!_

.  
 _ **Paris.**_

 _ **Día actual, septiembre, 1920.**_

\- Así que hoy serian 55... Paso rápido.

\- Demasiado, parece que fue ayer cuando la conocí.

\- Apenas si la recuerdo... Son momentos nada más, pero ya no recuerdo su voz. Me refiero... Su voz real, tengo el recuerdo pero no el sonido.

\- Te entiendo, yo si la recuerdo perfectamente, cada detalle.

\- Tú llevaste la peor parte... Solo recuerdo al hombre de rojo, algunos gritos y formas. No entiendo como superaste tal escena.

\- Alex... Algo que aprendí, que tuve que obligarme a soportar fue ver personas morir. Si, fue algo espantoso pero estaban ustedes. Digamos que me mantuvieron cuerdo. O mantuvieron la poca cordura que tengo.

\- Todos juntos nos sostuvimos, somos familia, por más de que mis hermanos ya tengan una propia y yo esté en ese camino, los cuatro seguimos siendo una familia. Es lo que mi madre nos enseñó, sin la familia no eres nadie.

\- Lo sé, recuerdo sus palabras. Ustedes eran su mayor tesoro Alex, si fuerzas un poco tu memoria, recordaras más sobre ella. Tienes su guitarra, su situar, tienes sus pertenencias. Hay un diario también. Ella vive en ti y en mí, en cada objeto que dejo atrás.

\- A mí no me dejo nada, recuerdo que cuando se molestaba me decía mocoso desobediente o si estaba de buenas, yo era su niño lindo. Te digo, no recuerdo el sonido de su voz.

\- Puede que no te haya dejado nada directamente, pero tú eres igual a ella. Ambos impulsivos, desobedientes, incapaces de contenerse cuando hablan y sobre todo, tercos. Muy tercos. Tus gestos son los mismos que ella hacía, cuando caminas, lo haces con los pies hacia afuera, como un pato, igual que tu madre. Mueves las manos en círculos, no cortas el movimiento, como ella hacía.

\- No sabía eso...

\- Esta bie~n... No tenías como saberlo si no preguntas. Y aparte, ¡Mira este paisaje! Tu madre vive aquí, cada árbol de este claro y cada gota de agua de esa cascada está impregnado de ella ¡Su tumba es esta belleza que se extiende frente a ti, hijo!

\- ¿Ella te pidió ser incinerada?

\- Si~p, cuando nos conocimos me dijo que odiaría un ataúd, la idea de que los gusanos destrozaran su cuerpo no le agradaba.

\- Y supongo que el bosque fue el lugar elegido... A mis hermanos nunca les agrado eso, yo mismo los apoye para que sus cenizas fueran al mar.

\- Volar en la brisa del mar, ser recordada en una noche estrellada o cuando los niños jugaran con arena... En un principio quiso eso, luego tuvo otros motivos, su casa era aquí.

\- Si ella lo quería así, no hay nada más que decir. Aprenderé de una vez a tocar guitarra, me comprare una, la de mamá es una reliquia y no quiero romperla. Y el situar tendrá una vitrina, el tío Agni me matara si se entera de que corre peligro por los chicos.

\- ¿Una vitrina, eh? Si quieres protegerlo de tus sobrinos, hazle una caja blindada haha... Esos niños son muy inquietos, como alguien que conozco~

\- No empieces, no soy un niño. Pronto seré padre.

\- Y yo seré abuelo oficialmente... Por más de que los chicos me digan abuelo, no lo soy.

\- Es cierto... ¿Vamos al hotel? Los chicos no se llevan muy bien con esto de volver a este lugar y quieren volver a Queensland cuanto antes.

\- Si quieres te llevo.

\- No, iré con mis hermanos primero. Toby pasó la mañana deprimida y Andy parecía tonto, no reaccionaba. Me siento mal porque yo no lo sufro así como ellos, me duele pero al no recordarla claramente el sufrimiento es poco comparado al de ellos y al tuyo.

\- Entiendo Alex, es hasta normal, no te sientas culpable. Ve adelantándote tú.

\- Muy bien, no demores.

\- ¿Te preocupas por este viejo? Qué lindo de tu parte.

\- ¡Claro que me preocupas, tonto! No demores.

\- ... Es Angie, definitivamente es igual a ti amor. Eres tú en versión masculina. Angie... Estas viva dentro de mi mente, aun te recuerdo claramente, todo de ti amor. Hasta ese momento que... No, mejor no. Hoy es tu día, no hay que pensar en eso. Sería algo bueno que conocieras a tus nietos, son lindos. Ya están terminando con sus estudios. Jessica estudia medicina, Jack y Camilla estudiaran leyes. Harry se ira a Egipto a estudiar arqueología y Diana quiere poner una tienda de dulces, aunque le faltan unos años para eso. ¿Recuerdas que la esposa de Toby estaba embarazada? Son mellizos, una nena, Daniela y un varón, Dominique. Ya tienen 3 años. Y Alex será padre, la esposa es tierna, te agradaría aunque usa mucho el color rosa y sé que no te gustaba. Bueno amor... Debo irme, nos mantuve tan unidos que no me quitan los ojos de encima, son muy controladores haha. Yo cambie demasiado, me convertí en un padre de familia, hasta abuelo soy, debo hacerles creer que tengo arrugas haha no se cuánto dure así, sé que puedo aguantarlo pero al ver que los chicos tienen su familia, ya no precisan que alguien les guie, no me creo tan necesario pero sé que desesperarían si yo desaparezco. No sé si pueda volver por un tiempo, aunque no lo creas el bosque se está poblando y llamamos mucho la atención. Bien amor, entonces... Feliz cumpleaños, hasta pronto preciosa.

.

 _ **Donde este tu corazón, estará tu tumba.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pequeños recuerdos de pequeñas escenas de la vida después de Angie.**

 **La siguiente parte llegara en breve, solo esperen.**


	33. Anuncio

**Aqui dara inicio la segunda temporada de la historia.**

 **Nada es lo que parece, saben que soy un poco misteriosa pero esta parte es mas dispersa, hay mas personajes a los que prestar atencion.**

 **Espero les guste! Subire los 4 capitulos actualmente escritos!**

 **Let's the game begin!**


	34. La Bailarina Buscapleitos

_**ACTUALIZACION 1/4**_

Hello readers! Como va? yo bien muy bien.

Les contare sobre este capitulo. Brevemente.

Brevemente, les contare del capitulo.

Se encontraran con algo que les hara picar el ojo, lo se.

Solamente lean y al final encontraran la nota de autor.

Por mi parte dire que me canse de dar advertencias sobre como seguiría, que no seria la misma historia, ni los personajes serian tal cual la primer parte. Si no les gusta, siéntanse libres de dejarme su opinión y/o abandonar la lectura de mi humilde cuento (:

 **.**

 **La Bailarina Buscapleitos.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Angelina! ¡Angelina despierta! Maldita sea... ¡Mira como has dejado el sillon! ¿Eres tonta?

\- ¿Que...? Deja de gritar, te estoy escuchando.

\- Mira el maldito sillon...

\- Oh... No me vende el pie, estoy muy cansada Chris, perdon.

\- Bien... ¿Que soñabas? Hablabas y te retorcias.

\- Fue un sueño muy extraño... No recuerdo mucho, se que tenia una familia y viviamos en Francia, y yo moria o me asesinaban, no se. Fueron años...

\- Eso explica tu parloteo, ¿Fue duro el ensayo? Estas llena de moretones.

\- Si... Ya nos armaron la coregrafia siguiente, sera Carmen, esta buena. Tengo sueño aun.

\- Bueno, es casi medianoche, dormiste suficiente. Ve a vendarte ese pie.

-... Compre unas cervezas, que Daniel no las robe.

\- Si si, adios.

.

Asi comenzo el ultimo dia de mi antigua vida, nunca imagine que a partir de ese sueño, descubriria un pasado oculto en mi mente y que era totalmente increible.

Doble vida, reencarnaciones, me veria seriamente perseguida por cientificos, dos forenses, una familia demente y un bailarin.

Y yo creia que ya habia tenido suficiente mierda en mi vida.

.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Es el ultimo ensayo! ¡Hagan lo que saben hacer chicos! ¡Mañana romperan la noche y se romperán las piernas!

\- ¡Angie! ¿Como esta tu pie? Vi que te sangraba.

\- Jack no vengas queriendo que te diga que si, sabes que no me gustas.

\- No te pongas a defensiva que me gustas aun mas. Eres mi bailarina, no puedo tenerte con un pie lesionado.

\- Es el dedo pequeño, se salio la funda. Nada que no haya pasado antes.

\- Oh, esta bien. ¿Comenzamos?

\- Despues de ti.

Era el ultimo ensayo de El lago de los cisnes, en la noche siguiente estrenabamos el ballet y ya estaban agotadas todas las entradas. Incluso se agrego una funcion.

Jack, mi partener, esta enamorado de mi desde... Ah, desde que bailamos Sherezade. Hace un año ya. Siempre quiere salir conmigo, es una garrapata.

El ensayo fue excelente, no tuve problema con los tutu, siempre hay algo que me lastima, una cinta apretada, un borde muy rasposo. Me parecio que Jack me toco un poco mas de lo que debia pero hay que mantener una cara hermosa, como bailarina debo mantener mi mascara hasta bajar del escenario.

Del estudio siempre me voy caminando, el apartamento queda a tres calles de aqui. Y como siempre, Jack insistio en acompañarme.

\- Que no, ¿No entiendes cuando te hablo?

\- No es eso, no me gusta que vayas sola por la 29.

\- No tomo ese camino. Adio~s.

Este chico es lindo pero no me gusta, no lo quiero, es mi bailarin y nada mas.

Mis ojos estan puestos en otro chico. Ivan Matvienko, ruso, le gusta la misma musica que a mi, frecuenta el mismo pub que yo.

Lastima que el chico esta casado con una fotografa. Pobre de su cabeza si me ponen a su marido como compañero. Se controlarme pero ya que sea mi bailarin... Implica pasar bastantes horas juntos, tal vez hasta un ensayo fuera de hora hehe.

Como sea, es hora de ir a dormir. O intentar dormir.

Esa noche no dormi bien, ya que en la tarde descanse suficiente.

Me quede pensando en lo extraño de aquel sueño.

Solo recuerdo que era en un bosque de Francia, yo moria y escuche un solo nombre, Angelique. En el sueño me llamaba Angelique. Mis padres me dijeron una vez que mi nombre seria ese pero se arrepintieron a ultimo momento.

Me dejo un sabor extraño, como si fuera una parte de mi, lo senti real. Algo tenia ese sueño porque me quede toda la noche pensando en lo poco que recordaba, unas imagenes tambien. Habia niños y hombres, ya que recuerdo voces. Niños y hombres, uno de los mayores tenia pelo claro y otro pelo rojo. No logre ver sus rostros o algo mas, ni sus ropas.

En fin, ese dia era el estreno y debiamos estar temprano en el auditorio. Tomar la clase, ensayar, almorzar, probar el vestuario y seguir trabajando el cuerpo.

Es una obra muy bella, muy tragica pero agotadora. Por mas que no se note, interpretar a dos personajes tan iguales pero tan diferentes es dificil Por el hecho de que ambos cisnes tienen pasos iguales pero con diferente suavidad, el negro es mas brusco, mas altanero y el blanco es dulce, calmo. Todas las bailarinas sufrimos al principio tratando de no mezclar los movimientos.

Y no les cuento de que yo, por ser la primer bailarina y residente del teatro, tengo 7 de 14 funciones. El resto esta dividido en tres bailarinas y son 8 bailarines que rotan los papeles de Sigfrido y Rothbart.

Aa~h... Luego de esto me internare en el pub con Chis y los chicos, quiero dejar de oir esta musica que me traba el cerebro.

.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente chicos! Angelina... Tu muerte fue fabulosa, ¡Mira mis ojos querida! Y tu Jack... ¡Perfecta tu tecnica y el ultimo acto! Vayan a cambiarse y mañana tómense libre, se lo merecen.

\- Gracias, Anne.

\- Gracias señora, nos vemos.

Que falsa... En los ensayos me grita y aqui me dice que fui excelente. Me puso pasos que odie hacer y discutimos, pero ahora soy perfecta, a la señora coreografa nada le viene bien de mi.

Ya son las diez de la noche... Me da tiempo de llegar al apartamento y tomar un buen baño. Luego iremos a Black Moon, si esta Tommy en la barra podremos charlar.

Yo vivo con Christina, mi amiga desde la secundaria, nos mudamos juntas luego de que impidiera que me fuera a vivir a Escocia, hace tres años ya, en enero de 2013. Los chicos, Daniel y Alex viven en el piso superior al nuestro, el de ellos es el 10.

Decidimos vivir en el centro de Londres luego de que llegaran corriendo a la estacion de tren y me obligaran a bajarme del vehiculo.

Yo queria irme pero ellos tenian otros planes y no han salido mal, solo que me he cruzado con mi familia y eso es lo que queria evitar yendome a Escocia pero Christina es muy cabeza dura, al igual que Daniel y tambien Alex es asi. ¿Como negarme?

La calle numero 29 es bastante peligrosa por los callejones que la cruzan, muchos estan llenos de drogadictos, otros son escondite de los mejores pubs, el Black Moon se encuentra en el segundo callejon. En la compañia nadie sabe nada de mi vida, Jack teme por mi seguridad al irme pero no sabe que todos me conocen en esos lugares, mis amigos son... Famosos por alli.

El portero del edificio ni me saludo, desde que le grite que no pagaria hasta que arreglaran los grifos del baño no me habla hahaha viejo imbecil.

\- Chris ya llegue, me doy una ducha y salimos al Blackie, ojala este Tommy en la barra.

\- Estoy aqui Ann, los chicos bajan en unos minutos, recien vengo de ahi. Daniel estaba con la perra de Katie, la odio.

\- Dejalo, es grande y sabe lo que hace.

Yo iba sacandome la ropa por el pasillo, total al dia siguiente podia ordenar el lugar.

\- ¡Pero el sabe lo que ella me hizo! Se lo he dicho mil veces y el maldito no entiende, ¿Que clase de amigo es?

\- Basta Chris, deja de joderme con esos problemas, no me interesan. El sabe lo que hace y punto.

\- Ush... Apurate asi nadie roba nuestra mesa.

Chris es una excelente amiga, cocina bien, es vegetariana por obligacion ya que su cuerpo rechaza la carne asi que sirve a mi dieta, y para mejor compartimos los gustos en musica, vestimenta, calzado y otros. El problema con ella es que es demasiado posesiva con nosotros, sus "hermanitos".

En la ducha analize mis piernas y pies. Piernas delgadas, blancas y con las rodillas destrozadas a moretones y quemaduras. Mis pies estaban hinchados, lastimados y enrojecidos, las zapatillas se aflojaron en el ultimo acto y no pude cambiarme y tuve que bailar asi, casi sin sosten de la punta. Mis dedos están entumecidos del esfuerzo.

Aun con esto, me consideraban linda. Pelo negro, ojos verdes, labios rojos de tamaño normal y piel blanca, altura promedio. Jack siempre resalta que mis manos y mis orejas son bellisimas, Ivan me dijo que mis ojos son bonitos y que mis pies son lindos, no se deforman al apoyarse en la punta.

Ah Ivan, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de mostrarte que me gusta de ti.

Cuando sali de ducharme me puse un vestido negro por arriba de las rodillas y de mangas largas, anchas en la punta y formaban un pequeño pico, unas botas negras de plataforma con unas hebillas y un tapado negro, con broches y como le digo yo, tela de peluche en las mangas y cuello. Toda de negro y maquillaje a tono en los ojos.

En La noche deja de existir la bailarina famosa.

Los chicos estaban tirados en el sillon, se notaba en la cara de Dan que habia estado con su chica disfrutando la vida y luego Alex, es tan callado que cuando oimos su voz, hacemos silencio.

\- Hola belleza de mi vida, ¿Como estas? ¿Brillaste con esos movimientos que sabes hacer?

La cara de Dan Y el movimiento que hizo con la cadera me indico el doble sentido que estaba usando el muy infeliz.

\- Claro que brille.- Repeti el movimiento haciendo que se riera y me diera un medio abrazo.

\- Por eso eres mi amiga, ¿Estamos listos?

\- Dejame agarrar otra cerveza.

Alex ha hablado. Las cervezas se van con nosotros.

Los vecinos deben pensar que los cuatro somos novios, todos con todos, ya que salimos juntos a todos lados y segun los demas somos "extraños".

El Black Moon es propiedad de un amigo, Thomas Griffin, alias Tommy. El fue un amante de Chris unas semanas pero nos llevamos tan bien que aun hoy podemos ir y tenemos cervezas gratis. Hace un año que no pagamos las cervezas.

Cuando entramos estaba sonando Deep Six, una buena cancion. Estaba vacio a excepcion de una pareja en un rincon. La mujer parecia enloquecida, se lanzaba encima del hombre y este ni la miraba, solo tomaba una cerveza y la rechazaba con el brazo. Creo yo que no la miraba, tenia una capucha enorme.

Estan al lado de la mesa de pool, tal vez provoque a la chica con algun comentario ironico sobre su exitacion muy evidente, si me decido a jugar una partida con Alex. Sera divertido.

\- ¡Thomas! ¡Hemos llegado a darle rock a este antro!

\- ¡Hey Dan! ¿Como estan? Alex te encontre un comprador para tu coche, le di tu telefono.

\- Gracias Tom, por aqui tengo unas cervezas asi que esperare un poco, ¿Chicos, que se sirven?

\- Yo quiero algo fuerte Tom, tu ya me conoces haha.

Esta Chris es una zorra.

\- A mi un whiskey primero, necesito calor y no esta mi chica...

\- ¡No la nombres!

\- Ya Chris, dejame ser feliz, me gusta lo que me hace haha.

\- ¡Daniel...!

\- ¡Basta Christina! Te he dicho que dejes ese rollo, me tienes harta, no eres su madre.

\- Uy Angie, para ti tengo algo dulce y rico nena, te prepare algo suave, ¿Quieres? Ira sin duraznos...

\- Tu si me conoces Tommy, no como estas larvas que tengo de hermanos, preparame una sorpresa.

Asi nos quedamos, peleando como niños con Tommy, poco a poco comenzaba a llegar gente, hoy era la noche de homenaje. Le tocaba a Judas Priest, se le ocurrio la idea a Alex hace un tiempo mientras discutiamos sobre como las bandas hacian musica para vender mas y no para agradar y expresar, y ha dado un buen resultado.

Cuando Tommy tuvo que comenzar a atender la marea de gente que llegaba, nos fuimos a jugar pool. Tenemos una llave de la caja de fichas y podemos jugar cuantas veces quieramos.

Dan y Chris juegan por diversion, los competitivos somos Alex y yo.

Ese rasgo ha atraido demasiadas peleas con nuestros adversarios, ya que yo.. Hago trampa. Cuando no puedo lograr que la bola entre, le doy un empujoncito. ¿Como? Es un secreto.

\- Oigan, los reto a ustedes dos- Un rubio enorme, de barba y vestido de negro nos señalo a Alex y a mi, extendiendo la mano.- A una partida, el que gane paga dos bebidas y una ficha.

La cara de Alex me dijo todo.

\- Por supuesto que aceptamos, me parece un buen trato.- le estreche la mano y comenzamos a armar el siguiente juego.- Solo que aqui no jugamos con las bolas extras, solo lisas y rayadas. ¿Un bola 8 simple?

Podria ser mi oportunidad para molestar a la zorra y su amigo, me ha estado mirando mal desde que llegamos. Se ve que su amigo esta aburrido.

El chico de pelo negro realizo el tiro y emboco una bola rayada. Luego de tres bolas en buchaca, nos toco tirar a nosotros.

\- Muy bien, ustedes juegan con las bolas lisas. Es su turno.- nos dijo el chico.

\- Comienza tu, Angie.

Un "que caballeroso" se escucho de atras nuestro, justo la zorra y su amigo aburrido.

\- Veamos que puedo hacer.- Apunte y tire, la 5 entro perfectamente en su tronera dandome otro turno para tirar. Esta vez la unica bola que podria entrar y darme otro turno era la 1, y para golpearla debia ir a donde estaba la zorra y el chico aburrido. Que vida cruel.

No soy una facil pero tenia que reconocer que el vestido se me subia un poco cuando debia tirar, y si era para provocar a la zorra, bienvenido sea.

Aqui nadie es una santa, o un santo. Tommy lo sabe y lo asume. Dan, Chris y yo somos los buscapleitos del lugar.

Cuando hice mi tiro, oí como la zorra le decia a su amigo que no me mirara. Hahaha yo buscaba eso mismo, que ella se molestara y lo logre. Y si el chico me gustaba y el me daba la opotunidad, podria hacer algo con el tambien.

El partido los dejo a ellos ganando, asi que les pagamos dos cervezas y una ficha. Fue justo.

\- Hey Angie... ¿Tu estabas provocando a la chica que esta alla? Desde que llegamos la estas mirando con odio.

\- Ella me mira con odio Chris, al parecer su novio no la quiere y se distrajo aun mas con el juego de pool.

\- Hahahaha es tu culpa por usar ese vestido y tus piernas tan perfectas, eres una perra. No logro ver la cara del chico, ojala sea lindo, tal vez tienes suerte.

\- Yo creo que habra problemas, cuando nos vayamos o en la pista. Algo va a hacer esa zorra.

El homenaje iba bien, todos estaban a gusto, cada tanto se mezclaba alguna otra cancion pero lo mas escuchado era Judas Priest, como debia ser. El dj, Jerry, es increible pasando musica, nadie se aburre cuando esta el.

La pista del Blackie es pequeña, ya que casi nadie de los que vamos es bailarin nato, el rock se salta donde sea que estemos, no necesitamos una pista. Lo que hay es una aglomeracion de barbudos enormes, chicas vestidas de cuero negro y alcohol. Tommy tiene prohibido consumir drogas en el local, para eso esta el patio trasero.

Luego de muchas cervezas y algun trago, ya no me daba el cuerpo, el cansancio hacia que no resistiera el alcohol por mas que Tommy me prepara tragos muy suaves por esto mismo.

\- Oy~e Tommy~... Tengo se~d...

\- Dame un minuto Angie. ¡John! Aqui esta lo tuyo, ¿Jessica bebera algo?

\- No, gracias Tom.

Un momento... Estos son la zorra y su novio... El chico tiene una linda voz y tiene... Dos aros en la boca ¿Son dos o uno? No, creo yo~ que hay dos.

\- ¿Que es~ eso? - la cabeza del chico se movio en mi direccion cuando me estire para ver mejor el vaso, pero la capucha no se movio... Hahaha es gracioso...

\- Agg Angie ya estas borracha...

\- No~p solo feli~z Tommy... Quiero uno igual al de el... Ahora.

La zorra... Alias Jessica, me quedo mirando con asco pero yo no hice nada malo... ¿O si?

\- Es tequila con naranja y granadina. No te preparare uno.

\- Ow~ eres malo~... Dame un licuado, tengo sed... Pero ponle vodka.

\- Nope, solo frutas para ti.

\- ¡Que le pongas vodka!

\- No, sientate ahi y callate.

\- ¡Que hagas lo que te digo, maldita sea!

\- ¿¡Puedes callarte!? Tus gritos me estan enloqueciendo, idiota.

\- Jessica controlate...

\- ¡No John! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como provocabas a MI novio alla en el pool? ¡Como una prostituta barata!

\- Chicos calmense...

\- Mirame Tommy~ ¿Me crees capa~z de hacer lo que ésta dice...?

\- Si Angie, y mucho mas. Te quedas aqui sentada hasta que aparezcan los chicos. John, controla a tu novia o tendra que irse, hoy recibi una advertencia por los ruidos y pleitos a la salida y no quiero que clausuren el Blackie.

\- No es mi novia, solo vinimos a tomar una cerveza. Quedate tranquilo. Jessica lo lamento pero yo me quedare.

\- Pare~ce que no arruine nada~... ¿Ves Tommy...? No soy tan mala...

\- ¿¡Como que no somos nada!? Y tu... Arruinaste todo ¡Todo se fue a la mierda por tu culpa maldita buscona! Mañana arreglare cuentas contigo, John, es la ultima vez que me haces esto.

\- Adio~s... Ahahahahahahahaha.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? Angie tu no eras tan caradura... Te he perdido.

\- Aw~ Tommy... ¡Te dare un abrazo! Por ser lindo~...

\- No, no, no. Te quedas ahi que tu quieres agarrar una botella, te conozco bien Angie.

\- ¡Mirala donde estaba la muy zorra! Nosotros buscandote en la pista y tu aqui bebiendo.

\- No se porque no me extraña.

\- Porque lo hace siempre Alex, siempre termina borracha.

\- Mi~ren quien habla... El señor... So~brio...

\- Angie vamos a casa, mañana tienes que ensayar y la vieja se molestara y volvera a ponerte una coreografia que odies.

\- A~y si... No quiero que la frigida esa me de una coreografia de castigo~... Lo odio.

\- ¿Que bailaras Angie?

\- Ahora... El lago de los cisnes y el mes que viene, Carmen. Estan invitado~s todos... Tu tambie~n pero ve sin tu novia... No me cayo muy bien... Juro que hare que se desmayen... Son muy se~xys todos esos movimientos...

\- Angie no molestes, como ves John, es pequeña pero energetica.

\- Esta bien, compensa el tamaño.

Este tipo... Desde que se fue la tipa me mira fijo... ¿Que quiere? ¿Le gusto? Ay ahora no... Me quiero ir a dormir. Le dire a Dan si me lleva en la espalda asi no tengo que... Caminar.

\- Da~n... ¿Me llevas a casa? Estoy cansada. Chri~s, Alex, apuren que nos va~mos... Quiero dormir.

\- Bueno Tommy, nos vemos otro dia y ya sabes, cuenta con nosotros si Nick falta de nuevo.

\- Gracias Dan, por suerte hoy solo se vendieron cervezas, muy poco tragos vendi, y casi todos los tomo Angie.

\- ¡Mentiroso!

\- Si Tommy, llamanos y te ayudamos aqui, conocemos todos los precios ya.

\- Gracias Alex, vayan que la loca esa se desmayara de sueño.

\- Adios lindo~ Adios desconocido~

\- Adios Angie, adios.

\- Descansa Tommy.

\- Y tu Chris. Pst, John... ¡Hey John! Vuelve al planeta hahahaha ¿Has visto algo que te gusto? Con esa capucha dudo que hayas visto algo.

\- Tuve que recortar mi cabello, aun no me acostumbro. Vi algo si... Esa chica, ¿Angie, puede ser? Se me hace conocida.

\- Bueno, la canción te hizo efecto, ¿No? In the dead of night, love bites, love bites haha asi como la ves es la primer bailarina del Ballet de Londres, es famosa.

\- Conozco muy poco de ballet, pero me dare una vuelta el siguiente mes a ver si es tan sexy como dice serlo. Y te aseguro que hace años que el amor no me muerde, me vacune contra el.

\- Te aseguro que si lo dice, asi sera. Deberías dejar que te muerda, te esta haciendo falta amigo. Muestrame ese cabello, nunca dejare de pensar que lo tiñes.

\- Que es mi color natural... Hasta mis pestañas son a tono. Mira, me quedo un lado mas largo que otro.

\- Pareces Gerard Way, pintalo de rojo y listo. ¿Por qué tuviste que cortarlo?

\- No hay chance de teñirlo. Me salpico cloroformo y lo quemo, fue extraño. Por cierto, sabias que...

.

Wow la noche fue larga pero no me quedo resaca, creo que puedo seguir el ensayo muy bien sin llevarme un llamado de atencion.

Por suerte mi siguiente función es en tres días, aunque debo seguir ensayando y tomando las clases, maldita vida.

Hoy debería pagar los alquileres ire al apartamento de los chicos a ver si me dejaron la plata.

En las escaleras se me fue la vida, nunca me costo tanto subirlas. Mis pobres pies me piden descanso.

El apartamento de los chicos estaba cerrado, asi que deberian estar trabajando o durmiendo.

No entrare que tal vez esta Alex con alguna chica o Katie se quedo a domir aquí... Brrr no quiero ver una escenita de amor otra vez.

Con mi cara de nada, me puse la capuche de la campera, baje hasta el primer piso y me fui a comprar unas cosas para hacer en el almuerzo. Me olvide de decirles a los chicos que hoy era mi dia libre. Yo misma lo habia olvidado y recien lo estoy notando.

La señora que atiende el mercado me mira extraño pero como nunca le hable mal, no le queda otra que tratarme bien.

En la esquina del mercado habia una conmocion de gente, ambulancias y policias. No tenia ganas de ver asi que esquive a la multitud y me meti en el local.

\- A ver, cereales de miel, cereales de frutilla, de avena, de chocolate ¿Por qué no hay de manzana?

\- Tal vez por tu altura, preciosa.

Una mano se alzo por encima de mi cabeza y agarro una caja de mis cereales favoritos. Era un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y vestido con ¿Una campera del departamento forense?

\- Gracias...

\- Por nada preciosa, ¿Vamos?

Estaba acompañado de otro chico, alto tambien que estaba recostado a la estantería y comia una paleta de todos colores, de esas que les dan a los niños para que se callen. Tenia el mismo uniforme.

Antes de darse vuelta y seguir a su compañero, me guiño un ojo, un hermoso ojo azul mar.

\- Ya nos veremos de nuevo, Angie.

\- ¿Pero que...?

Hay que tener valor para halagarme en el estado en que estoy. Despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido, con ropa deportiva gastada.

El chico era lindo, o lo que llegue a ver. Aparte de ojos azules, tenia el pelo muy claro y cortado desigual. Mas largo del lado izquierdo que del derecho y un flequillo. No note mucho mas por la luz.

¿Y como mierda sabe mi nombre?

Compre el resto de las cosas y volvi al apartamento.

Cuando sali vi a los chicos analizando algo en el suelo, de espaldas a mi.

Ni me detuve y segui mi rumbo.

.

.

Una de mis canciones favoritas de Judas Priest es Love Bites, se me hace muy sexy 7u7r

Ustedes sabian que se vendria raro esto, les dije. Angie dejara de ser Angie tal cual la conocieron para representar otro personaje pero ser ella misma a la vez.

Esta es Angie tal cual la imagine, en la primer parte ella estaba fuera de su entorno, estaba enamorada, era madre.

En esta parte, Angie es soltera, trabaja en lo que le gusta y esta rodeada de amigos.

Aqui es realmente ella.

Si alguien adivina que sucedio en este cap, le dare galletas :3 hay... 3 incognitas que deberan adivinar, no puedo revelarlas porque arruino la historia.

Todo lo que aparece aqui, ya fue nombrado en capitulos de la primer parte.

Pido disculpas si hay faltas de ortografia, el cap esta escrito en el telefono.

Saludoskis!


	35. Penas y Posibilidades

**_ACTUALIZACION 2/4_**

Sin mas que decir, al capitulo!

 **Penas y Posibilidades.**

Hoy es un dia de mierda. No lo se, simplemente quiero acostarme y no levantarme por un mes o un año.

¿Alguna vez sintieron que necesitaban a alguien que los abrazara? Alguien con quien pudieran llorar, gritar o reir sin culpa ni verguenza. De momento necesito una persona con esas caracteristicas o una botella de vodka.

O desaparecer de aqui.

Siempre me senti sola. Ninguno, de todos los novios que tuve, me hizo feliz, alguno llego a decir que me amaba y yo, sin siquiera dar las gracias. Nadie fue lo suficientemente especial como para provocar eso en mi, la sensacion que todos dicen que es calida, que te apreta el estomago.

Nunca nadie me hizo sentir asi, ni en sueños.

Tal vez en la noche encuentre a alguien, hoy nos toca ir a Danger y podre mirar algun chico lindo, ya que Tommy abre desde el viernes en la noche hasta el domingo.

Hoy cambiamos las noches de pool por baile y karaokes.

Y tal vez en vez de jugar con el corazon de un chico, puedo jugar con su cuerpo. Necesidades basicas, tan solo eso.

Ayudo a mi crisis el hecho de que tengo licencia medica durante un mes y medio.

Casualmente una de mis zapatillas tenia unos cortes muy disimulados en la punta y cuando me pare, se me torcio el pie. El derecho. Mi pie base, mi eje y raiz para bailar. Mi cuerpo se mueve en funcion a el.

Entre en panico cuando senti que perdia el equilibrio, por suerte es un esguince leve, logre cambiar el peso para no caer sobre el.

Seguro fue la imbecil de Jodie, me envidia por ser bailarina residente siendo mas joven que ella.

Por su culpa debo usar una bota rigida.

Estuve sola todo el dia, conoci fases del dia que nunca antes habia visto. Y seguire sola hasta la noche.

Chris trabaja doble horario en la cafeteria, Daniel trabaja en una pizzeria y seguramente se vaya con Katie. Alex debe estar por llegar, trabaja en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y cosas asi.

A veces, los discos que tienen el envase dañado, los trae para mi, ya que solo a mi me gusta usar un buen equipo de audio y apretar botones.

Si, moda vieja pero no hay nada mas placentero que abrir un cd y ver el librillo... Que placer.

Asi, escuchando un poco de The Clash, me puse a limpiar. Debia ordenar la casa, daba asco.

Retrase todo el dia este momento pero debo hacerlo, vamos Angie.

Anoche los chicos se quedaron a cenar y mirar una pelicula. La mesa del sillon esta llena de papeles, platos, vasos y botellas de cerveza.

Queria distraerme un poco, me desperte deprimida debido a otro sueño que tuve. No recuerdo nada claramente, solo voces o retazos de imagenes. Un hombre joven, por el tono de voz, me decia que me amaba, que yo era todo para el al igual que nuestro hijo.

Bien, parece que el amor de mi vida vive en mis sueños. Genial.

Si ya se, mi vida parece una comedia de cuarta. Es asi, me apabullan en la compañia, me embotan los sentidos los sueños extraños que tengo, mi familia es un cancer. Cumplo muchas caracteristicas de... Segun el diccionario otaku de Alex esto tiene un nombre pero no le preste atencion cuando me lo dijo.

Otro asunto... ¿Un hijo? ¿Yo? Seguro HAHA esperen tranquilamente a que me embaraze.

Sin darme cuenta, le pegue a una mesa con el tubo de la aspiradora y el jarron de Chis, una enorme pipa, casi termina en el suelo.

Por suerte logre sostenerla. No dire como, no me gusta tocar ese tema, me trae memorias que me arruinaran el dia.

Lo unico que no limpie fue el cuarto de Chris, no me gusta meterme entre sus cosas y me da miedo lo que pueda haber alli dentro.

\- Angie... ¿Estas aqui?

Alex, apenas si habia abierto la puerta y me llamaba. Si fuera Dan seguramente hubiera entrado gritando y azotando la puerta.

\- Estoy aqui, pasa.

\- ¿Como estas? ¿Tu pie mejoro?

\- No, aun me duele. Segun el medico es un esguince. Durante un mes y medio no vuelvo a la compañia.

\- No entiendo como no viste los cortes si tu pruebas las zapatillas antes de ensayar.

\- Durante la clase estaban bien, fue luego del almuerzo que las vi algo raras pero como la obra tiene muchas partes donde no necesito las puntas, no le preste atencion.

\- Debe ser feo torcerse asi, de esa forma. Queria saber si necesitas algo, ire al mercado.

\- Voy contigo, siento que estoy hechando raices y solo hace dos dias que estoy aqui.

\- Vamos entonces.

Agarre el bolso con la billetera, me cambie por una remera gris con relampagos en negro, una calza a juego y nada de botas. Por hoy sandalias de plataforma, hace calor. Y obviamente, lentes de sol.

\- Iremos a Danger hoy, ¿Ustedes se suman?

\- Yo tengo... Un encuentro. Y Dan no se, tal vez vaya.

\- ¿Encuentro? Wow genial, suerte. Por favor no te enamores de una trepadora imbecil como Diana, Alex.

\- Hahaha tranquila, la conozco desde la secundaria.

Ibamos saliendo a la calle, el aire caliente me golpeo y casi me deja sin respirar. El clima aqui es tan raro que seguramente en dos horas estaria lloviendo.

\- Como sea. ¿Sabias que el domingo me elogiaron? Asi como asi, con mi resaca encima.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, el tipo me alcanzo los cereales del estante superior.

\- Eso es raro, ¿Quien fue? Quiero felicitarlo por su coraje para decir piropos, tu cara es linda pero asusta.

\- No se, fue uno de esos forenses que estuvo investigando el asesinato frente al mercado.

\- ¿Uno alto de pelo negro?

\- ¡Si! ¿Lo conoces?

\- Si, trabajo conmigo hasta terminar la carrera. Se llama Adam.

\- Adam...- El nombre salio de mi boca como saboreandolo. Me tenian intrigada esos dos, uno me flirtea y otro me conoce.

\- Si, es forense.

\- Que bien. Estaba con otro que me conocia, supuestamente. Me dijo que nos volveriamos a ver.

\- Se que trabaja con alguien llamado John pero no lo he conocido aun.

\- Vi que tenia ojos azules y pelo claro, estaba algo oscuro el local asi que no vi mucho mas, creo que la señora Larsen esta ahorrando gastos hahahaha.

\- Y el te conocia. Tal vez del Blakie o del Danger, ellos frecuentan estos pubs.

\- Seria bueno verlos de nuevo. Oye... ¿Que te parece mi pelo con este largo? Quiero cortarlo.

\- Sabes que no puedes dejarlo muy corto. Te queda lindo.

\- Si Alex pero me molesta y me da calor.

\- Tu quieres llevarle la contraria a tu directora, no jodas mas.

\- ¡Bien! Bien. ¿Que vas a comprar?

\- Cervezas, algun snack, carne y arroz.

\- Llevare verduras, vamos.

Debia llenar el refrigerador urgente. Al tener cierta dieta, nuestra pobre alacena nunca sobrevivia.

Esto de ser ama de casa me cae un poco mal pero debemos llevar el papel adelante.

Luego de pagar, nos fuimos hablando de lo que hariamos en la noche, mi pie jode aun pero con un vendaje estaria bien.

No les va a gustar mucho que yo salga con una lesion de este tipo, mas que nada por mi profesion pero tengo una vida, no me puedo quedar echando raices en el sofa.

Ellos me protegen mucho debido a mi pasado y ciertas caracteristicas que poseo, mi familia es el peligro.

Mis padres me odian y los chicos me han ayudado a sobrellevar eso, aunque nunca me importo demasiado.

Ellos son dueños de un laboratorio y de ahi vengo yo, segun ellos fui la investigacion mas exitosa y fructifera.

Mierda. Pura mierda de la mejor.

\- Angie... ¿Abriras la puerta?

Maldicion...

\- Si Alex, dame un minuto.- No me di cuenta de que estabamos en el piso, estos lapsus me atacan seguido.- Me quede pensando en lo que me decias de Danger, me asombro.

\- No me mientas, esa cara la pones cuando piensas en tus padres, ¿Has tenido pesadillas?

\- No, yo no...

\- Angie te conozco. No volveras a ese laboratorio, lo prometo. No jugaran mas contigo.

\- Si, esta bien. Gracias, en la noche les confirmo si voy a Danger, lo mas probale es que si.

\- Escribele a Dan. Yo vere a mi chica nueva.

\- Cuidate.

Odio cuando sucede esto, odio pensar en mis padres, odio que ellos sepan donde estoy, donde trabajo, con quien vivo y con quien salgo, todo de mi. De alguna forma siempre saben donde encontrarme.

Ya se me arruino el resto del dia... Una hermosa tarde desperdiciada.

Tal vez pueda pedirle el coche a Dan. Le escribire pero primero debo encontrar el movil. Siempre lo dejo en lugares extraños.

\- Hey, me prestas el coche?

\- Uy uy, estas nerviosa no?

\- Dime! Sabes que puedo usarlo sin la llave, no me jodas

\- Puedes llevarlo preciosa, a las 22 lo necesitare, ya sabes para que

\- Espero que este limpio, gracias bombom!

\- Disfruta la ruta, preciosa

Listo, solo debo tomar mi guitarra, el bolso con algo de ropa y los lentes. La llave la tiene el guardia del garage.

Asi, con mis cosas al hombro, me encamine al edificio de estacionamientos, en la esquina de la calle 20.

El coche de Daniel es... Negro, no entiendo de marcas, modelos y caballos de fuerza. No es lo mio, aunque se manejar muy bien y conozco todas las reglas de transito.

No me queda claro por que debo respetar un limite de velocidad... No hay velocidad para conducir.

Asi, a buena velocidad y buena musica puse rumbo a la costa, la asquerosa costa inglesa.

Hay un acantilado que es hermoso, hemos ido varias veces y la vista, a pesar del paisaje que ofrece esta zona del mar, es linda.

Puse en la radio una de las pistas de bateria que habia por alli y me puse a tocar la guitarra, la pista era I'm sick of you, de Iggy and The Stooges.

Asi me fui de este mundo, tocando y cantando algunas veces. Estar sola es muy necesario cuando el mundo te jode demasiado.

Alli podia dejarme ser yo misma, sin cadenas que me aten, sin miedo de herir a alguien. Puedo liberar el efecto que tuvo en mi la investigacion de mis padres.

Puedo desencadenar el torrente de energia que crea mi cerebro.

Asi es, lo que hicieron conmigo, la tortura que llevaron a cabo me dio la capacidad de controlar, crear y mover energia. En cuerpos y objetos.

Algo extraño y desalmado, ¿No?

Asi es como hago trampa en el pool, muevo las bolas para que logren caer en la buchaca.

Tambien puedo hacer otras cosas mas complejas pero de momento solo dire que siento a las personas, siento su... ¿Aura? Su energia, eso.

Aqui puedo dejar que esa energia fluya en paz, que se vaya con la brisa del mar. Es dificil conterme en la ciudad pero aqui es todo mas facil. Aunque hacer esto tiene ciertas consecuencias, vale la pena.

No hace frio, asi que hare algo que nunca antes hice.

Tirarme hacia el agua. Sentir el viento y el golpe al llegar al fondo.

Asi que me baje del capó y comenze a quitarme la ropa mientras los ecos de voces en mi mente aumentaban de a poco el volumen.

No se el por que, pero cuando libero mi energia y estoy por hacer algo "rebelde" o que de alguna forma pueda lastimarme, escucho una voz que se repite y se habla sobre ella misma. La voz de un hombre. Son frases que se repiten y se enciman, me volvian loca pero la costumbre gano y hasta podria acompañar con la guitarra.

Ahora mismo esta hablando. Me dice Ten cuidado. Protegete. No puedo perderte. No permitire que te lastimes. Asi una y otra vez, son dichas al reves, mezcladas, monotonas. Lo que me dicen depende de la accion que yo vaya a realizar.

Cuando mire al fondo del acantilado senti algo acercarse, el cabello de mi nuca se erizo pero cuando voltee no habia nadie pero la prescencia segui alli, invisible.

Con un movimiento de hombros, termine de desvertirme y me prepare para lanzarme, despues podria subir muy bien.

\- A la cuenta de tres. Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!

 _Eres mi perdicion, Angie._

¿¡Que...!?

Apenas si pude tomar carrera y saltar como deberia haberlo hecho.

Esa voz... No sono en mi mente. Se escuchaba como un rumor pero era real, la oi perfectamente detras de mi.

Por culpa de esto, no disfrute la caida. Al llegar al fondo, deje que las olas me sumergieran, me golpearan y me quitaran el aire hasta que decidi subir, ayudada de mis habilidades, por supuesto.

En la cima todo estaba normal, el auto, mi ropa, el silencio, la energia en calma. Nada extraño.

Solo habia pasado dos horas en el lugar pero estaba bien, me sentia mejor.

Volvere y dejare el coche asi Dan se va con su chica.

La ruta estuvo tranquila, solo me cruze con ganado y autos.

Habia algo me hacia cosquillas, no me alarmaba porque se sentia en calma pero la presencia esa continuaba detras de mi, me erizaba la piel pero yo ya lo habia sentido a eso.

En un sueño, recuerdo que yo vivia en Noruega y veia a un hombre, que hacia que mi piel se erizara de la misma forma que lo hace ahora.

Les dire que gracias a mi poder, muchas veces las sensaciones y visiones de mis sueños se extrapolan y las veo y siento en la realidad.

Me he visto encerrada en un ataud envuelta en una mortaja. Encerrada en una jaula en el fondo del mar. Atacada por un animal salvaje. He muerto con una bolsa de plastico en la cabeza. Todo eso mientras bailaba, comia, salia de paseo.

Por eso estoy tranquila, me acostumbre a que mis sueños se hagan "realidad", solo debo reabsorber mi poder y listo, la energia dejara de fluir y crear estas alucinaciones.

Vivo presa en mi propio infierno y yo misma soy la carcelera que me mantiene asi. Es como ser ama y esclava.

Al fin en casa... Chris debe estar fuera o con los chicos, su bolso esta aqui.

Me decidi ir a Danger, me pondre el vestido a cuadros negro y rojo. Tiene unas cintas en el frente que simulan un corse y tules debajo de la falda, pero los corte porque sobresalian demasiado y no quiero que me griten en la calle que uso un tutu, es un No rotundo. En los pies iran mis botas Martens a juego con el vestido.

\- ¡Hermoso! ¡Amo ese vestido y tu no me lo prestas! Eres bien perra cuando quieres serlo.

\- Hola, estoy bien. Gracias por los halagos. ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Hahaha si. Hoy estaremos solas asi que podemos hacer lo que quieramos.

\- Vamonos entonces.

Hicimos el trayecto caminando, como siempre. Al ser jueves no habia nadie en las calles.

Danger es mas grande que el Blackie, mas oscuro pero repleto de luces de colores.

Alli no somos conocidas por nuestros nombres ni nada, frecuentamos el lugar y saludamos al equipo pero hasta ahi, no mas contacto.

Aqui tambien se acostumbra hacer noches de homenajes y karaokes. La semana anterior se da una lista de bandas y mediante la tipica votacion por gritos y aplausos, se llega a quien se escuchara la siguiente semana.

Habia ganado Slipknot. Mas feliz no podiamos estar Chris y yo, amamos a la banda.

Sonaba The Devil in I cuando entramos al local.

 _So step inside, see the devil in i..._

Alex nos puso en un mensaje en nuestro grupo de whatsapp que su chica le sugirio venir hacia aqui mas entrada la noche.

\- Oye, conoceremos a la nueva chica de Alex.

\- Si, dijo que era de su clase en secundaria. Pero por mientras nos divertiremos ¿Sabes que traje? Algo rico.

\- Sabes que no, no puedo, no quiero y punto. Si quieres drogarte hazlo tu sola.

\- Vamo~s, te gustara.

\- Que no, ¡Deja de joderme! Pidamos algo para tomar.

Asi pasamos un buen rato, bebiendo unas cervezas, cantando al ritmo de Slipknot y bailando.

Yo ya estaba con algunas copas pero no era como los demas dias, al descansar y dormir demasiado, el alcohol no me habia afectado tanto. Estaba un poco dura pero razonaba muy bien.

De repente, senti que alguien me empujaba por el costado y gritaba algo que con la musica no escuche bien. Cuando me estabilize y mire a ver quien me habia empujado, me encontre cara a cara con la zorra del Blakie, ni siquiera se su nombre.

Aquella que se lanzaba sobre un chico al costado del pool.

\- ¡Mira quien esta aqui! ¿De nuevo estas detras de mi novio? ¡Por tu culpa me dejo sola! ¡Pedazo de prostituta barata!

¿Que...? Esto no queda asi, no, para nada.

\- No es mi culpa si eres una insulsa. Mirate, no tienes forma. Hasta yo que soy delgada tengo mas curvas que tu. Algo no haces bien si te rechaza con tantas ganas... ¿No crees?

\- Repite lo que dijiste...

\- Dije que algo no LE haces BIEN, por algo te rechazo de la forma en que lo hizo.

No se de que me esta hablando, seguramente me emborrache y dije o hice alguna cosa con ella y su novio, pero le seguire el juego, sera divertido. Nadie se me lanza asi y sale ileso.

\- Angie vamos, tus ojos estan brillando...

\- Si, vamonos de aqui.

\- ¡NO HE TERMINADO HIJA DE PERRA!

Con esto, me tomo del brazo tirandome hacia atras y vole, delgada como soy no hace falta mucha fuerza para hacerme esto, mas no significa que no pueda defenderme.

Seguramente mi vestido mostro hasta mi apellido.

Vole directo sobre alguien, me debe haber visto venir porque me sostuvo sin tambalearse.

Cuando levante la vista, un recuerdo me golpeo. El chico del mercado, el forense que me conocia. Y yo estaba colgando de su cuello.

Dos aros en el labio inferior, pelo muy claro, alto y delgado, varios piercings en sus orejas y un corte de pelo... Desordenado.

\- ¡NO LA TOQUES! ¡DEJALA AHORA MISMO!

\- Jessica calmate, dejate de andar buscando problemas.

La famosa "Jessica" no parecia querer calmarse. Se tiro sobre mi agarrando un mechon de mi pelo y tirando, otra vez hacia atras.

No querida, no esta vez.

Se muy bien cuando mis ojos se ponen asi, lo siento. Su golpe me hizo generar mucha ira y por eso mis ojos brillan, pero hay demasiada gente aqui como para hacerla callar.

Como pude me di vuelta para mirarla y le hable.

\- Sueltame ahora mismo.

\- Primero me pediras disculpas por lo que hiciste, zorra.

\- No lo repetire. Sueltame.

Deje que mis ojos se tornaran violetas de a poco, esa luz violeta tan fatal. Ya sentia la energia flotando a mi alrededor.

Su cara cuando noto mis ojos fue de panico, no soltaba mi pelo pero tampoco me agredia.

Hice que su mano se abriera y la empuje lentamente, estire mi brazo para que pensaran que la empujaba de esa forma.

Una mano pequeña en mi hombro me hizo reaccionar.

\- Vamos a casa.

Cuando mire al lugar donde estaba la chica, esta estaba escondida en el pecho de su novio y este me miraba mientras se reia.

 _Te lo dije, querida. Nos veriamos otra vez._

De nuevo esa voz... No reconozco de quien pueda ser, resuena en mi cabeza y me calma pero no logro darle un rostro.

\- Esa chica es la que jodiste en el Blackie, te dije que algo haria.

\- No la recuerdo ¿Que es lo que hice? Dime que no me lanze a besar al chico ese...

\- No pero toda la noche la miraste mal y provocabas a su novio porque querias discutir con ella.

\- Mierda... No recuerdo casi nada de eso, solo a Tommy hablando alguna cosa sobre frutas.

\- Es obvio que no recuerdas nada. El chico te miro o algo, porque la tal Jessica se puso a los gritos contigo, yo llegue en ese momento a tu lado asi que no se bien que fue lo que te gritaba.

\- Por lo menos no hice mas que hablar...

\- En el pool tiraste las bolas para que alguna quedaran frente a ellos, lo lograste y les mostraste esas piernas de princesa que tienes. Se que te miro de arriba a abajo.

\- Bien, muy bien. Con razon me miraba con esa cara, quede como una facil. Aparte, no se veia feo. Vamos... Que he visto muy poco de su rostro pero no parece ser alguien facil de rechazar.

\- Si, les escribire a los chicos y nos vamos al local ese, New Hell, pasan buena musica alli tambien.

\- La noche es joven.

El boliche New Hell se encontraba a tres calles de Danger y a una del Blackie. Es principalmente un pub pero tiene una pista, zonas vip y varias mesas de pool.

Nos quedamos tomando algo en la barra, sin molestar a nadie.

La gente bebia tranquilamente, jugaba partidas de pool, bailaban. Chris se reia mientras me contaba como un cliente se asusto cuando lo atendio, al parecer ella tenia el maquillaje de los ojos un poco corrido por el calor del local. A causa del susto, el cliente se volco un vaso de agua encima.

Yo le comentaba sobre mi pie, lo que me dijo el medico y lo que me dijeron en la compañia.

Volveria en un dos meses y bailaria al siguiente para aprender la coreografia desde cero. La obra seria Giselle y el bailarin, mi querido Ivan.

\- Con permiso chicas.

Un tipo se metio en medio de nosotras para pedirle una bebida al de la barra.

\- Pero mira quien es, la pequeña que no podia encontrar sus cereales.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me hables como si me conocieras. Solo te luciste.

\- Oh querida, te conozco bien al menos en apariencia. Frecuentas el Black Moon, hoy estuviste en Danger y eres la hermana de mi amigo, Alex.

\- No seas presumido, me asqueas.

\- Si, es asqueroso.

\- Debia decirlo, no soy asi comunmente.

\- Bien por ti, no me interesa. Muevete asi terminamos nuestras bebidas.

\- Tu perfume es feo, parece de niño rico.

\- Uy~ tu debes ser Christina, Alex tambien me ha contado de ti, eres muy posesiva segun el.

\- Si, ¿Algun problema? Dejate de querer buscar conversacion. Si quieres charlar no te hagas el chico bueno.

Mierda Chris, tu y tu boca.

\- ¿Quieren jugar una partida de pool? Mi amigo esta jugando por alla.

No puedo decir que no, amo el juego.

\- Esta bien.

Fuimos hacia las mesas que estaban en el fondo y buscamos al amigo de... Este chico.

Se nos adelanto y le toco el hombro a alguien alto, que estaba con una capucha.

\- Saluda John, encontre rivales y no creeras quienes son.

\- ¿Dos inutiles como estos de aqui?

\- Nop, dos lindas chicas, precisamente las hermanas de Alex.

El chico de capucha se volteo hacia nosotras y nos extendio la mano. Tenia una paleta apretada entre los dientes.

\- Soy John, espero que juegen bien.

\- Christina. Yo no soy muy buena, ese papel lo cumple mi linda amiga.

\- Angie... ¿El nombre real cual seria?- Me dijo bajandose la capucha.

\- Angelina. - Cuando le toque la mano, una corriente electrica me paralizo por un segundo. Retire mi mano rapidamente con un jadeo ahogado. El sintio algo similar, se nota en su rostro.- ¿Como sabes quien soy?

\- Ambos somos amigos de Tom.

\- Oh...

En el pool me agrupe con Adam, que asi se llamaba el chico y Chris se agrupo con John.

\- Su turno, les tocan las rayadas.

\- Tira tu, Angie.

Adam estaba siendo bastante humilde, comparado a la actitud que tuvo al principio, me estaba cayendo en gracia.

Logre tres bolas en buchaca, la siguiente que podria entrar estaba al lado de John. Un chico bastante serio y callado pero que abria la boca para dejar caer unos comentarios muy sarcasticos y acidos, o unos muy graciosos.

\- Realmente no pense que fueras tan buena en esto, debemos jugar uno solo nosotros.

\- Esta bien, no hay problema. Ahora muevete que estas en mi posicion.- Apenas se movio para dejarme tirar, rozaba su brazo, me daba electricidad, no puedo tocarlo.- Muevete, por favor.

\- Oh, perdon.

\- Hahahahahahaha ¡Una chica que te llega al hombro te pone en tu lugar! Hahahahahaha ¡Te has vuelto un dulce, amigo!

\- Callate, aqui el que vive arrastrado eres tu.

\- Pero sabes que...

\- Nada, te arrastraste por esta chica, no jodas mas. Rastrero.

O~h alguien sabe golpear haha.

\- Dejen de pelear y tiren, te toca a ti... Eeh ¿Adam? No, John eres tu. Tira.

\- Bien, compañera.

El juego se prolongo un poco mas, ganamos Adam y yo. El me levanto en el aire para festejar y casi se cae, uso demasiada fuerza pensando que yo era mas pesada pero no. ¿Acaso no supo que soy bailarina? Y creo que de nuevo mi vestido volo, mierda, todo el mundo ha visto lo que llevo puesto.

Chris saco algo de su bolsillo y John se puso su capucha.

\- ¿Que tienes ahi?- Le pregunto Adam.

\- Blanca y dulce azucar, ¿Quieres?

\- Por supuesto, te dare unas monedas luego.

Mi cara se tranformo totalmente. Los amo porque son mis hermanos pero odio cuando se drogan. Yo no lo hago porque me enloquecen y arruinan mi estado fisico. Ya he probado y no me hacen bien.

La cara de John era extraña tambien, de precaucion.

\- Angie tienes que oler esto, te gustara. La que probaste hace unos años era mala, ¡Esta me la vendio Tim y es excelente!

Asi es, mis amigos son conocidos en los callejones por ser buenos compradores y negociantes. Pagan en forma y ofrecen a desconocidos, pasan direcciones y puntos de encuentro frecuentes. Son traficantes a pequeña escala.

Yo la mire con asco, se pone insoportable luego de meterse cocaina.

\- ¿Siempre es asi de escandalosa?

\- Si, le encanta meterse cocaina, marihuana, extasis. Lo que le caiga en las manos excepto heroina y metanfetaminas.

\- ¿Le diste un sermon maternal?

\- No, le tire un jarron en la cabeza y logre encerrarla en un ropero.

\- Una buena medida, Adam es muy parecido.

\- Oye, ¿Tu estabas en el mercado con el, cierto?

\- ¿Tan irreconocible soy? Tengo algunas caracteristicas... Notables.

\- No recuerdo bien, el local estaba oscuro. Te ves normal.

\- No lo creo, mirame bien. Soy albino y tengo esto.- Se movio el pelo dejando ver una cicatriz que iba de un lado a otro de su rostro. Estaba en lo cierto, es muy lindo.- Esto es notable.

\- ¿Como te hiciste eso?

\- Un choque de autos frontal.

\- Oye~ ¿Ya estas engatusandola para poder llevartela? Ella es mi presa~.

\- ¿Que dices? Primero que no soy nada tuyo, segundo, nadie me esta engatusando, imbecil.

\- Como siempre un espectaculo, Adam. Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.

\- No, me ire con ella~

\- En tus sueños idiota. Vamos Chris, hay helado de chocolate con chispas.

\- ¡Si! ¡Por eso te amo, amiga!

\- Llevame a mi tambie~n... ¡Por favor!

\- No.

\- Si~

\- Adam no jodas, vamos ya.

\- ¡Me ire con ella! ¡Ella es solo mia, me pertenece!

\- ¿Que dijiste...? Repitelo.

\- Que eres mi~a.

¡PLAF!

Ni lo dude. Le atravese un golpe con toda la fuerza posible. Pendejo malnacido.

\- ¡Eso dolio! Solo me gustas mucho...

\- Dejame en paz.

\- Quiero helado Angie, vamos a casa...

\- Te pasaste Adam, realmente lo hiciste. Vamos. Adios chicas, me gusto jugar con ustedes.

Nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Creo que a mi me saludo algo extraño, muy cerca de mi boca y demasiado lento.

La corriente electrica volvio pero con mas fuerza. Me corto la respiracion.

- _Nos veremos de nuevo Angie, ya veras. Veras que eres mia realmente._

Ok... Acabo de escucharlo en mi mente. Bien. Este chico es tan anormal como yo, seguramente.

\- Lavate esa cara, estas llena de helado.

\- ¿Tu no quieres?

\- No, quiero ir a dormir.

\- ¡Termine! Ire al baño...

\- Al fin Chris, vamos.

Dudas o consultas:

0800-TeddyTeddy-Teddy

Saludoskis!


	36. Rosenrot

_**ACTUALIZACION 3/4**_

Espero les guste, esta muy poco revisado, cualquier error llamen al 0800 TEDDYTEDDY TEDDY.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rosenrot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hoy se estrena Carmen, donde yo estaría interpretando a la mujer que da nombre a la obra pero la imbécil de Jodie se las arregló para robar mi lugar.

Con las ganas que tenia de ir al teatro, o sea pocas, me prepare. No quería llevar la bota pero mi pie no estaba muy bien últimamente.

La noche era fresca, se venía el otoño. El maldito otoño, hojas por todos lados, brisas inesperadas, la jodida niebla. Pero es mi estación favorita.

Para llegar al teatro tuve que esquivar más personas que lo normal, parecía que todo el mundo estaba yendo al estreno. Por suerte nadie me reconoció.

La cola que se formo era larguísima pero yo no pago entrada, a ver, que yo aporto un poco al mantenimiento del teatro y los sueldos, nuestras actuaciones atraen bastante dinero. Sería una broma que me hicieran pagar.

Cuando entre al gran hall del lugar, fui recibida por una enorme pancarta en la marquesina. Mi cara miraba con ojos de fuego y un vestido rojo hacia la entrada, detrás mío se veían a Jack e Ivan en sus papeles de Don Jose y Escamillo.

Pase por la boletería y ni siquiera me dijeron que esperara, me hicieron una seña de que siguiera de largo hacia la sala. Esto es lo bueno de ser amable con todos aunque no sepa quien carajo es cada quien.

En la entrada de la sala estaban las acomodadoras conversando, son buena gente.

\- ¡Angelina! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Hola Angelina.

\- Mary, Johanna, muy bien me encuentro, gracias. ¿Ustedes?

\- Esperando el público.

\- Hay un mar de gente afuera, entre por adelante y no saben lo que es.

\- Ay no digas eso... esta función fue la primera en agotarse.

\- Si, tus días fueron las primeros en ocuparse. Por cierto ¿Qué le sucedió a tu pie? Oímos algo pero no mucho.

\- Me esguince el tobillo, se me rompió la zapatilla pero para Giselle ya estaré bailando.

\- Que bueno, mucha suerte.

\- Si, cuídate Angelina. La señora Jones estaba en el escenario, te abro aquí si quieres.

\- Este bien, adiós chicas.

La sala estaba muy iluminada y la orquesta a medias. El escenario tenía todos los telones abajo y estaban probando la escenografía por última vez.

Yo debería ser quien este en ese espacio bailando, yo sería a quien metieran presa y quien conquistaría al guardia.

La coreógrafa estaba dando vueltas en el escenario, haciendo nada, su trabajo no es ahí. Si la escenografía ya estaba organizada, debía irse a los salones.

\- Señora coreógrafa, ¿No debería ir a controlar que sus bailarines calienten en forma?

\- ¡Angelina! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Aquí, con una bota incomoda como no se imagina pero recuperándome.

\- Debo decírtelo, te extraño. Tenemos nuestras discusiones pero nos complementamos y eso no pasa con Jodie.

\- Veo... ¿Usted sabe que fue ella quien rompió mi zapatilla...?

\- ¿¡Que!? No sabía nada...

\- Seh... Déjelo así, yo me arreglare con ella. Para la siguiente obra estaré de vuelta, ¿El director se lo dijo?

\- No pero me alegro, es una obra muy reconocida y de cierto tipo de destreza la cual tu posees. Bien, iré al salón, nos vemos Angelina. Cuídate.

\- Usted también, señora coreógrafa.

Baje y cuando pase por el costado de la fosa vi a Ivan hablando con el maestro. Ah~ te extrañaba, hermoso. Ya vestido como Escamillo... Tienes unas piernas tan marcadas y lindas. Los vestuarios de los chicos nunca dejan mucho a la imaginación.

\- ¡Angelina! ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Hola Ivan! Muy bien, gracias. Vine a ver la obra, a dar mi visto bueno haha.- Me pone nerviosa este chico.

\- Esta muy bien eso, ¿Sabes que seremos pareja para la siguiente obra? Tú serás Giselle y yo seré Albretch.

\- ¿En serio?- Lo supe antes que tú, lindo.- Nuestra primera obra juntos.

\- Así es. Oh ya es hora, debo irme, hasta luego.

A~h ¡Ivan! Me vuelve loca este chico, juro que me siento estúpida frente a él... Espero no hacer papelones en los ensayos. Giselle es una chica inocente así que, si se diera el caso, puedo sonrojarme sin problema.

Me senté en la fila central, la que reservan para los directores y otras personas de renombre. Que se atrevan a correrme de allí.

Me acomode en el asiento y agarre el teléfono para ver el chat con los chicos.

~Dan

Oigan... Donde están mis cupones de cine? Esos que vinieron en la revista

~Chris

Yo no los tome, no me gustaron las películas que traían

~Dan

Es una venganza por Katie, no? Ella quiere agradarte, imbécil!

~Chris

No los tome! Me importa un pepino tu novia Daniel, no me gustaban las películas y ya

~Dan

Alex? Angie? Dejen de clavar los vistos y respondan, es de vida o muerte!

* Yo estoy en el teatro viendo MI obra, tal vez Alex llevo a su chica nueva al cine

~Alex

Eh... Si, los tome yo. Te dije que los usaría pero estabas muy emocionado hablando con Katie, pensé que me habías escuchado ^.^

~Dan

-.- te voy a matar pendejo, que hago con mi chica ahora?

* Entretenla sin los cupones :]

~Chris

Hahahahaha XD exacto

~Dan

.l. mueran hijos de perra, se hacen odiar

* Yo te amo bombón 3

~Alex

Yo te aprecio :)

~Chris

Vete con tu chica y deja de joder, llévala a comer algo y paga la entrada del cine, desgraciado

~Alex

...

~Dan

-.- -.- -.- -.-

* Desubicada, totalmente fuera de lugar

~Chris

También te quiero pendejo

~Dan

:3 gracias rubia fea! Adiós chicos

~Chris

Adiós, adiós, deja de joder, me aburriste con tu sermón sin sentido

* Diviértete lindo! Saludos a Katie!

~Chris

:( No la saludes! Traidora

~Alex

Ve a divertirte, ve y no nos jodas más, si? Adiós.

Se acabó la charla, cuando Alex habla así y pone punto al final, significa eso.

En la entrada, las chicas estaban preparándose para decirles a las personas que yo no estaría, hay gente que no le interesa pero hay otras que sacan entradas esperando ver a tal artista en escena. Mis días fueron los primeros en agotarse, eso significa bastante ya que no solo eres famosa sino que el público espera que se haga algo magnifico arriba del escenario.

Bastante presión, sí. Suerte Jodie.

De a poco fue entrando la gente, yo estaba muy cómoda en la butaca, ni se para quien era pero ahora era mi asiento.

Cuando se apagaron las luces y empezó a sonar la música, casi salto de la emoción, me faltaba el balde de popcorn.

.

Lo resumiré. No me gusto. No me llamo la atención, no me hizo creer en su visión del amor, su sensualidad, ¡Todo! Y encima se notaba a Jack un poco incómodo y Ivan... ¡Por los mil demonios, es perfecto! Me produjo todo, sus piernas, los movimientos que hace Escamillo con la cadera, las caras sexys... Me deja en las nubes ese hombre. No puedo esperar para volver y que bailemos Giselle.

Él fue lo único resaltable de la obra, el esto de los chicos estuvieron excelentes pero mi Ivan los opaco hihi.

A la salida abri whatsapp a ver si los chicos seguían escribiendo. Hoy la chica de Alex, que se llama Camille, propuso ir al Blakie así nos conocemos y de paso, festejamos su cumpleaños. Les escribí que iría pero que vayan saliendo sin mí, primero me daría una ducha y comería algo.

El camino estuvo tranquilo, poca gente que volvía a sus casa luego de un viernes de trabajo.

Yo deliraba pensando en Ivan, sus piernas y lo que quisiera hacerle, mi mente se va sola hacia ese chico. Los ensayos de Carmen no era Escamillo conmigo, le tocaba con Julie pero hubo demasiados cambios a último momento. Que celos de Jodie... Solo pensar que Ivan la tocara y provocara me ponía muy celosa, maldita perra envidiosa. El será mío. Tendría que llegar el hombre perfecto para quitarme el enamoramiento lujurioso que tengo hacia este chico.

Mi teléfono sonando me saco de mi embobamiento.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, soy Adam.

\- ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?

\- Luego te cuento. Vine a ver la obra que supuestamente bailabas, que decepción cuando me entere que no. ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que bailaba hoy? Eres un acosador. Tengo el pie esquinzado hace casi tres semanas. ¿No lo notaste cuando nos vimos en Danger o New Hell? Yo caminaba mal.

\- Me dijo Tommy y no, no lo note realmente. ¿Saldrás hoy? Yo voy a Black Moon.

\- No sé qué hare, adiós.

\- Adiós preciosa.

Que hombre tan cargoso, por suerte no lo volví a ver luego de que jugamos pool con su amigo y Chris. Se comportó bastante mal creyéndose mi dueño, pedazo de idiota.

El edificio tenía las escaleras a oscuras y el ascensor trancado en algún piso, deben estar haciendo la limpieza. Odio las escaleras y sobre todo estas donde el mármol del suelo es resbaladizo, me da pánico, siento que me caeré y me quebrare un brazo.

Una vez soñé que tenía un brazo quebrado en tres partes. Me hizo muy bien, me ayudo con mi fobia.

Puta vida y sus mañas.

Mientras subía con un poco de esfuerzo por la bota, volví a sentir algo a mí alrededor, esa misma presencia que sentí cuando fui al acantilado.

Me acostumbre a ella pero quiero saber de qué se trata, es como si fuera un fantasma.

Me pare en el rellano, que estaba pobremente iluminado por la ventana pero la noche no tenía luna así que era muy poca la luz que entraba.

Mire hacia abajo, mire por el hueco buscando a alguien que yo sabía que no estaba, mire hacia los pisos superiores también.

Nada. Solo el aire pesado y esto haciéndome cosquillas y erizando mis sentidos.

De a poco la pesadez del aire se fue concentrando en un solo lugar, donde estaría este "fantasma". El rellano inferior al que me encontraba yo.

Me si vuelta esperando ver algo terrorífico, pero nada me preparo para ver algo realmente, en el fondo no creía que fuera algo visible.

Había alguien en el rellano, lo veía completamente negro, alto e imponente. Como una estatua acechándome en su inmovilidad.

A pesar de esto no lo sentí amenazante pero sí que me asuste, no es algo agradable encontrarte un extraño que se materializo de la nada, a unos pasos de ti y más si tienes un tobillo jodido.

Este ser fue desapareciendo de a poco, se fue disolviendo en el aire y lo único que pude ver, o lo único que me permitió ver, fueron unos ojos verdes fosforescentes que desaparecieron en un parpadeo. Un escalofrío imponente me dejo casi sentada en el suelo.

No fue por miedo, fue... Otra cosa. No me provoco miedo sino algo más cálido. No sé cómo describirlo.

Me di vuelta y subí lo más rápido posible las escaleras, me faltaban dos pisos aun.

Al dar la vuelta al último rellano, me choque contra alguien.

\- ¡A~h!

\- ¡Preciosa! ¿Estás bien? Te ves nerviosa.

\- Dan... E-estoy bien... ¿Hacia dónde vas?

\- Voy al mercado, a comprar ron. Chris está durmiendo, ¿Tienes las llaves?

\- Si, si tengo. Cómprame unas frutas, toma.- le di el dinero y me moví para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca me había pasado el ver tales cosas, no soy una vidente, médium o como se diga.

Llegar al apartamento fue un alivio, nada se compara a la sensación de estar en tu lugar, por más que sea una mierda es tu hogar.

Fui al refrigerador, abri una cerveza y tome unos tragos. El frio me ayudo a calmarme, me senté en el antepecho de la ventana y termine la botella pensando en ese ser que estaba en el rellano.

Esos escalofríos... ¿No fueron los mismos que tuve cuando soñé con una cascada? Allí también vi a alguien de ojos verdes, iguales a los de este ser.

Qué raro que volvieran las sensaciones, mi energía estaba contenida, no puede ser real que alguien se aparezca de la nada, ni yo puedo desmaterializarme. Tal vez mi energía se activó sin darme cuenta.

\- Angie... yo me voy al blakie, te veo alla.

\- Hola Chris, lávate la cara que tienes la almohada pegada. Yo ire mas tarde, comeré algo y salgo.

\- No demores, hoy le toca homenje a Rammstein.

\- ¡Si! Te veo en un rato.

¡Ramstein! Que milagro, los alemanes nunca habían ganado.

Definitivamente ire al blackie.

Dejare abierto para cuando venga Daniel.

.

Caminando incomoda con un vendaje en el pie, botas bajas estilo militar, pantalón negro de cuero y remera a juego. Angelina Brown pone rumbo hacia donde hay fiesta, no me quedare echando raíces como las de la compañía que se creen que por hacer ballet deben quedarse leyendo y tomando agua.

Por suerte cuando me fui del edificio, el ascensor estaba libre, no pienso volver a usar una escalera por un buen tiempo.

El callejón del Blackie no es muy oscuro, las luces de la calle y las del propio local iluminan batante. La fachada es de ladrillos negros y una puerta de madera con un cartel luminoso encima.

Cuando vine por primera vez crei que seria un pub sin gracia, con los borrachos de siempre acodados a la barra. Con el tiempo me di cuanta de que no era asi, el talento de Tommy, Nick y Jerry para mantener a la gente allí adentro es increíble. Jerry con su música es un dios y las bebidas de Tom y Nick son las mejores.

En la puerta del local estaba Ron, el guardia. Un tipo alto, ancho y que no mata ni a una mosca pero que no le interesan las pleas mientras la sangre no sea mucha y no alborote a todo el lugar. Lo salude y segui de largo hacia la barra, antes de llegar ya tenia una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, extrañe a los chicos.

\- ¡Angie! ¡Te extrañe nena!

\- ¡Angie tanto sin verte!

\- ¡Volviste Nick!- Cruze la barra y lo abraze.- ¿Cómo estas?

\- Mejor que tu, ¿Qué hiciste que rengueas? ¿No me digas que te...?

\- ¡No imbécil! Tengo un esguinse, rompieron mi zapatilla para sacarme de la obra. Luego te cuento bien.

Cuando me gire a saludar a Tommy, este mi miraba con cara de cachorrito.

\- Ah perdón lindo, perdón. Dame un abrazo que te extrañe en serio.

\- ¿Mas que a Nick?

\- Si, claro.

\- Eres un pendejo Tom. Bien, el publico hacia afuera que hay gente que atender.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! Solo si me regalan un tequila.- Los mire con mi cara de niña buena esperando que hiciera efecto.

\- Si pero vete de aquí.

Cuando me sente en el taburete, el cal era muy alto para mi, el tequila estaba esperándome en la barra con un platillo lleno de rodajas de limón.

Amo la sensación cuando lo bebes, sientes como baja y llega a tu estomago. Emborracharme con tequila es extraño, demora en hacerme efecto y me deja lagunas mentales.

\- Parece que a alguien le gustan las cosas fuertes.

Me gire mientras masticaba un tozo de limón. Era este chico, John, sin su capucha enorme y con una paleta de colores.

\- ¿Tu solo vives de paletas?

\- No- Me debes una partida de pool.

\- Te aviso cuando tenga ganas, por ahora soy feliz con mi tequila.

\- ¿Quieres otro?

\- Un momento... ¿La canción es Ich Will?

\- Si, ¿Te gusta Rammstein?

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Tommy trae una botella de tequila!

\- ¿Tomaras con el?

\- Si, dámela.

\- Perderas nena, este tipo toma alcohol como si fuera agua.

\- Y trae limon, gracias lindo. ¿Que decias de Rammstein?

\- Eso, si te gustaba la banda.

\- Si, bastante. ¿Tomas con limon y sal?

\- No, solo.

\- Wow que chico malo, yo lo tomare igual entonces.

Servi los vasos y le acerque el suyo. No lo conozco mucho pero como no jode, me cae bien.

\- Cuando estes lista.

Le hice una seña afirmativa y levante mi brazo. En el momento en que el vaso toco mis labios, algo me empujo y volque todo encima del mostrador y mi remera.

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda...!?

\- Hola preciosa, hola John. Me tropeze con mis propios pies. ¿Que beben?

\- Adam tu nunca puedes caminar sin mezclar tus pies, ¿Necesitas unas muletas o una silla con ruedas? Es serio lo tuyo.

\- Yo estoy bien amigo, gracias. ¿Puedo tomar un poco?

\- Si, consigue un vaso.

Nos tomamos dos vasos cada uno y nos quedamos un poco en la barra, intentando conversar pero Adam es algo... Posesivo. Quiere toda la atencion en una charla, es buena gente pero muy cargoso.

Por eso soporto mas a John, el casi ni habla y cuando lo hace dice algo serio, no las pavadas que dice Adam. Para que este se ponga serio debe pasar un milagro.

Y cuando algo es muy bueno para ser real, ves la forma en que deberia ser. Las leyes de Murphy son malditamente reales.

Todo lo malo que pueda suceder, sucedera.

\- John te he dicho muchas veces que me esperes cuando salgas, no me gusta caminar desde mi casa. Te escribi que pasaras a buscarme, ¿Acaso viste el mensaje?

\- Si Jessica, lo vi pero no tenia ganas de usar el auto, vine caminando. Y caminando es como te iras de aqui.

Yo estaba intentando escaparme sin que me viera, ya que cuando llego yo le estaba dando la espalda a John.

\- ¿Y por que no...? ¿Adam? ¿Y tu quien...? ¿¡De nuevo tu!?

Mierda.

\- E~h... Hola.

\- ¿Que haces con el?

\- ¿Cual de los dos? ¿El o el?

\- ¡Con el! ¡Con John! No te hagas la idiota.

\- Ah, solo bebiamos un tequila, nada grave.

\- Alejate de el...

\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? Segun el ha dicho, tu no eres nada. No veo problema en siquiera sentarme aqui.

\- No se quien eres pero solo ver tu cara asquerosa me dan ganas de arrancarte el pelo. Mantente alejada de el.

\- Jessica, me he cansado de decirte que no hables por mi. Yo me sente aqui y yo la invite a tomar tequila, si tienes algun problema con eso, habla conmigo. Aparte, tenemos amigos en comun.

Con una expresion de "la vida de los narvales fetos es mas divertida" me gire en el taburete y me servi otro poco de tequila.

\- Oye Adam ¿Siempre es asi de loca esta tipa?

\- ¿Jessica? Si, totalmente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de que psiquiatrico se escapo?

\- Hahaha puedes. Es compañera de trabajo en la morgue estatal, esta enamorada de John hace ya unos años.

\- Mas que enamorada parece obsesionada.

\- Sip, fueron pareja unos meses, hace un tiempo pero John no es tan ruidoso como ella. Bueno, ya no lo es, de adolescente estaba completamente loco pero no importa ahora. Jessica es muy celosa, se pone asi si alguien mira a John y este siempre tiene que recordarle que no son nada pero ella sufre de amnesia creo yo.

\- Oh interesante. Dare una vuelta, vere si los chicos estan por aqui.

\- Te espero y si quieres podemos jugar pool.

Me asombro la calma con la que estaba hablando, pasa de ser alguien insoportable a otro amable y lindo. Le dedique una sonrisa y me resbale del taburete que por mas que me pusiera tacones, seguirian siendo demasiado altos para mi.

Apoye el pie derecho primero y como no, para seguir arruinando mi dia, tenia la pierna adormecida y al querer pararme, casi me caigo al suelo.

Casi, ya que aterrice sobre el regazo de John y mirando a una zorra furiosa.

\- Siempre caes encima de mi, ¿Sera que lo haces a proposito?

\- Perdon, tengo el pie lesionado y no me apoye bien.

\- No metas una excusa tan patetica como esa... Sal de aqui. ¡Largo!

\- Ah ya, no te creas que quiero quedarme a ver tu cara y tus intentos fallidos.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- ¡De como siempre dices que el es tu novio y el lo niega! Esos intentos de forzar algo, que por lo poco que he visto, no existe.

\- No se ni tu nombre pero juro que te odio, demasiado te odio.

\- Angelina Brown, un gusto.

Esta tipa se estaba debatiendo entre atacarme o no, lo siento. La ira es una nube alrededor suyo como una tormenta siguiendola. Se decidio, va a atacar.

Se lanzo encima de mi y me agarro del cuello con ambas manos arrinconandome contra la barra, tiene bastante fuerza. Yo en cambio, tengo algo que nadie mas tiene.

Apenas me toco, forme dos ilusiones. Una alrededor nuestro para que solo vieran a dos chicas discutiendo. La segunda la puse en su mente, para que creyera lo que yo le mostrara.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Los dedos de sus manos quebrandose uno a uno. Las manos, el antebrazo, todo cediendo bajo un peso invisible y totalmente imaginario. Huesos hechos polvo.

Su gritos eran musica para mis oidos, se cayo de rodillas y miraba sus brazos llorando de "dolor". Adam y John estaban por fuera de la ilusion asi que no sabrian nada.

Rapidamente quite las ilusiones pero ella recordaria ese dolor que le hice experimentar.

\- No te metas conmigo, no sabes se que soy capaz.

Al ver a la zorra llorando a mares de repente, los dos hombres se agacharon a preguntarle que le sucedia. Por supuesto que nadie le creera si lo dice.

\- ¡Jessica! ¿Que sucede?

\- ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Alejala de mi!

\- Nunca me habian dicho monstruo, felicidades.

\- ¡No me hables! ¡Juro que me quebro los dos brazos John! ¡Lo senti!- Parecia un gato desesperado por esconderse, se colgaba del cuello de John, lo abrazaba buscando una proteccion innecesaria.

John me miro con una expresion sombria mientras ayudaba a Jessica a levantarse.

\- ¿Por que me miras asi? Esta delirando.

\- Hahaha no me tomes por tonto.- dijo acercandose a mi oido.- Despues de todo no somos normales, ni tu ni yo. Adios Angie, cuida de tu pie.

Se despidio con un beso en mi mejilla, que nuevamente me provoco un escalofrio. No pude evita tocarme donde me beso, sentia como si me ardiera la piel donde el me toco, aqui y en el pool hace unas semanas.

\- Cuidate tu tambien.

Los vi irse, Jessica no le soltaba el brazo. Que tipa tan molesta, me da asco que mendigue amor.

\- Y bien Angie ¿Buscamos a los chicos? Podemos jugar pool con ellos.

\- Primero tomare otro tequila.- Me tome dos tragos seguidos, ya sentia como flotaba.- Vamos por... ¿Que es eso?- Habia algo en la manga de mi remera.

\- Oh es una de las lentes de John, mañana estara desesperado buscandola haha es mas ciego que un topo, era el ultimo par que tenia. Le escribire. Vamos, busquemos a tus amigos, preciosa.

¿John usa lentes de contacto? De color azul. ¿De que color seran sus ojos si no son azules?

\- Si, vayamos por alli.

El local estaba lleno de gente saltando mientras sonaba Pantera.

\- ¡Oh Angie tienes que saltar conmigo! ¡Estan preparando el mosh!

\- No Adam, mira mi tamaño, me aplastaran. Aparte tengo el pie lesionado aun.

Todos saltaban, era una marea de gente que se movia al ritmo de Cowboys from Hell, agitandose de un lado a otro disfrutando el sonido.

Adam me sonrio, me tomo por la cintura y nos lanzo en la marea de euforia.

Nunca me habia metido en el mosh, mi tamaño no es adecuado y si apreciera con un moreton en el rostro me suspenden de la compañia. Solo dos dias, por rebelde.

Adam me llevaba de un lado otro, saltando y cantando a gritos. Dos tipos se unieron a nosotros para saltar.

Ibamos los cuatro, hundidos en el momento, llenos de musica. Mis pulmones parecian explotar pero nada se comparaba a la sensacion que estaba experimentando. Me sentia libre, todo lo malo se iba en cada movimiento y cada grito.

Me gusta esta faceta de Adam, mientras no es posesivo conmigo, estamos bien, cuando se cree mi dueño lo odio, no logro hacerle entender razones.

Veia que su boca se movia pero no le escuchaba. Yo estaba en una nube, disfrutando el momento.

De repente uno de los tipos que me sostenia me levanto en el aire y me lanzo hacia adelante.

Si no tuviera el poder que tengo, me desarmo gritando. Ya que, me siento una rockstar hahahaha. La marea de manos me llevo hasta la entrada, donde un chico me ayudo a pararme y se tiro de un salto al mosh, donde se perdio entre la gente.

Con una sonrisa idiota vi que que Ron, el guardia, estaba cantando y saltando en la puerta, siguiendo la marea a distancia.

\- ¡Ron ve a meterte! ¡Yo te cubro!

\- ¡Eres una genia Angie! ¡Ponte este chaleco! ¡Te quiero nena!

\- ¡Salta por mi!

Tiene cuarenta años pero su espiritu es joven, lo vi perderse entre la gente, que lo recibio de brazos abiertos para saltar juntos.

Somos la hermandad del blackie.

Arreglando mi cabello, me sente en el taburete al lado de la puerta y me quite las botas, mi pie dolia pero no era grave. Cuando llevaba la mitad de mi pelo trenzado, la puerta se abrio.

Rapidamente levante mi pierna y mi pie quedo a la altura del rostro del intruso.

\- Contraseña para entrar.

\- Me gustan estos juegos. Hmm tal vez ¿Hola Angie?

\- No.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Nope.

\- Le grite a Jessica.

\- Muy bien, adelante.

\- ¿Esa contraseña si funciona?- Tomo mi pie, apoyo una mano en el respaldo del taburete inclinandolo y se acerco a mi, manteniendo mi pierna estirada. Mi rodilla acariciaba mi mejilla.- Creo ver celos~.- Sono como un gato que ronronea.

Su rostro estaba unos centrimetros por encima del mio y su cabello me hacia cosquillas en la frente.

Veia su rostro completo, ahora puedo decir como es sin dudar. No es como Adam que tiene facciones mas curvas, su rostro es un poco anguloso pero no delgado, solo marcado. No tiene casi cejas, el color de su pelo, que segun el es albino, debe ser blanco o rubio platino, tiene las orejas llenas de aros y barras. Y dos aros en el lado izquierdo del labio inferior.

Como dije la primer vez que lo vi. No es feo, para nada. Fisicamente me gusta mas que Adam, mucho mas.

Volviendo al momento, lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y bajando mi voz aun nivel mas cinico.

\- ¿Celos? ¿De ti? Aun no tengo motivos para sentirlos, apenas nos conocemos querido. Solamente no me gusta la gente que mendiga amor, si lo quieres, hay que buscarlo sin perder la dignidad. Soy muy orgullosa como para rogarle a alguien.

No me dijo nada, solo me miraba. Le devolvi el gesto y permanecimos asi unos minutos.

El parecia memorizar cada detalle de mi, sus ojos recorrian cada rincon, cada hueco y linea de mi rostro.

\- Podria empezar a darte razones para sentir celos pero no te rogare por unas migajas de atencion, tambien soy orgulloso.

\- ¡Muy bien! Eres de los mios. Por cierto ¿Tu usas lentes? Hace un rato encontre una lentilla en mi remera, de color azul.- me acomode en la silla y busque a Ron entre la gente.

\- ¿Si? Dejala, no puedo usarla de nuevo y hasta el lunes no puedo comprar mas cajas.

Su cara era de fastidio, pocas veces le vi una expresion tan demostrativa.

\- ¿Tan mala es tu vista?

\- Si. Con un ojo te veo bien, con el otro eres una mancha borrosa.

\- Que feo, debe darte dolores de cabeza. ¿Quieres jugar pool?

\- Esta bien, ¿Donde esta Adam?- Dio un vistazo y su mirada cayo en el mar de gente.- No me digas que esta ahi metido...

\- Sip, de ahi sali yo. ¿No te da el coraje para meterte?

\- No me gusta eso de que te empujen y te lleven de un lado a otro.

\- Adam dijo que eras muy ruidoso antes.- Le dije mirando sobre su hombro a una chica que entro, pense que llevaba una botella pero no.

\- Era. La ultima vez que entre en esa cosa fue hace ocho años ya, solo recuerdo las luces. No preguntes mas.

\- ¡Parece que alguien andaba haciendo cosas alucinantes! Haha yo me meti por primera vez hace cinco años.

\- Supongo que no te metias por lo delgada que eres.

\- Si, eso mismo. Y para ser la primera vez solo me lleve un moreton en el brazo. Si no quieres cruzar entre la gente, conozco otro camino. No tiene pinta de que vayan a parar, estan muy emocionados.

\- Esta bien, no quiero perder la otra lentilla. Si se da asi, tu seras mi lazarillo.

Le hice una seña a Ron y le deje el chaleco en el taburete.

\- Primero las damas.- le abri la puerta y le hice una reverencia.

\- Muchas gracias Angie, agradezco su amabilidad.

\- Wow que lenguaje tan formal.

\- Se llama educacion, tu me abriste la puerta, aunque deberia haber sido al reves. ¿Por donde es?

\- Por alli, la puerta de metal.

Habia una entrada lateral que iba al deposito detrás de la barra y al patio trasero. Era un pasillo oscuro con una lampara en el centro y ya. La puerta al patio se abria desde aqui y al salon tenia cerrojo de ambos lados.

Todos teniamos un juego de llaves ya que Tommy es un imbecil que siempre las pierde, muchas veces nos ha llamado para que abramos el local.

\- Por aqui, caballero.

\- ¿Por que de repente eres tan educada?

\- No lo se, me provocas eso. Tu me caes bien. -le dije mientras trancaba la puerta, hundiendonos en la oscuridad.- Por ejemplo Adam me enloquece, es demasiado posesivo o demasiado calmo. Luego tu novia, eso es un caso dificil.

\- No es mi novia, gracias.

\- Ya se que no es tu novia, me gusta molestarte con eso, esa mujer es estresante.

\- ¿Y tu? La dejaste con un ataque de histeria. ¿Que le hiciste?

\- No se de que hablas.

No puedo hablar de este tema, no lo conozco, ¿Que tal si es un infiltrado del laboratorio? No, no.

\- Si que lo sabe~s, no me tomes por idiota.- Dijo sosteniendo la puerta que daba al salon, la cual yo intentaba abrir.- Te dije que no soy normal. Y se muy bien que no lo eres.

\- Dejate de misterios, dime las cosas claras y de un tiron.

\- Que puedo ver claramente como mueves y creas toda esa energia. No se me pasa desapercibido ni siquiera el brillo de tus ojos.- Se me fue el alma al suelo, ¿Como puede saber todo eso?- No me mires asi, puedo tener mala vista pero eso lo veo muy nitido.

\- Suelta la puerta.

\- No, me diras que hiciste con Jessica.

\- Abre la maldita puerta.- Tenia miedo, me queria ir de ahi, sentia como este tipo me bloqueaba con su actitud altanera.

\- Te dije que no. Cuentame~ tengo curiosidad, solo eso.

\- Ni lo sueñes. No se quien eres, no te conozco y no se de donde vienes. Nada de ti, no abrire la boca.

\- En el fondo si sabes quien soy. Sabes todo de mi, mu~y dentro de tu mente.- Su voz en mi oido me hizo pegarme a la pared, como un animal temeroso por mas que sono tranquila y limpia, sin amenazas en ella.

\- Quiero irme, no lo repetire.

\- Me tienes miedo... Angie, de todos soy el que ma~s esta de tu lado, recuerda eso. No podria hacerte daño.

\- Tengo miedo a lo que puedas hacer con eso que sabes, a ti no te tengo miedo.

Sacudio la cabeza riendose. Por primera vez lo vi reirse.

\- Es genia~l esa actitud, me gusta. No debes tener miedo, no so~y una rata para venderte, tranqui~la.

\- ¿Por que me hablabas firme y ahora eres todo risas?

\- Porque no lo resisti, eres genial Angie, me caes muy bien. Te preguntaba que le hiciste a Jessica por curiosidad. Vi claramente como reaccionaste cuando se lanzo a tu cuello, solo que lo deje pasar.- Me acaricio el cuello mientras me decia esto. Debo tener un moreton de los dedos de Jessica.

Si tanta emocion tiene, vamos a hacerle ver lo mismo. No en una imagen o palabras, sino en carne propia, que sienta el dolor.

Lo que mas me gusta es la parte agresiva de mi poder.

Estabamos en una nube violeta, el solo me miraba fijo con los brazos apoyados a mis costados, en la pared. De a poco su expresion cambio, se le fue la sonrisa y sus ojos se desviaban de un brazo hacia el otro.

El estaria viendo sus manos sangrantes y desechas, con los huesos deshaciendose uno a uno. Tal como la otra zorra.

\- ¿Eso querias? Ahi lo tienes...

\- Es una ilusion... Es una ilusion...- Se despego de la pared, liberándome y levanto las manos a la altura de su rostro, conteniendo los quejidos.

\- Si, ¿Te gusta?

Miraba sus brazos, no sabia si gritar o cerrar los ojos y esperar que pasara el dolor.

El me cae bien, vamos a cortar con esto. De a poco retire mi energia y la ilusion desaparecio.

John respiraba profundo mirando sus manos, sus ojos pasaban de los brazos sanos y fuertes a mi rostro.

\- Es mas fuerte de lo que creia... Con Jessica fue peor, ¿Cierto?

\- Si, ella no me cae bien. ¿Entramos de una vez?

\- Espera.- Me tomo del rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Una corriente me paralizo de nuevo, me corta la respiracion.- Ahora si vamos.

\- ¡No me toques! No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarme algo de lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Entendido?

\- Si claro. Vamos.

Me lanze a la puerta, saliendo al costado de la barra. No espere a John.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza para ver quien salia de la puerta y siguieron con lo suyo.

No frene hasta que vi a mis amigos en el pool, estaban con una chica de pelo negro que supuse era la novia de Alex.

\- ¡Preciosa! ¡Al fin apareces!

\- Angie ven, ella es Camille.

\- Hola, soy Angie. Necesito tomar algo y me voy a casa.

\- ¿Te iras? Recien llegas, no vas a dejarnos aqui.

\- Chris, dije que me ire a casa, tuve un problema y me quiero ir, ¿Ok?

\- Bien, llama a Tommy.

Salude de nuevo y fui a la barra a pedir algo fuerte.

\- Tommy dame un tequila.

\- ¿Por que saliste del corredor con John?- Pregunto mientras servia la bebida.

\- Para no cruzar entre la gente. Gracias.- Cuando deje el vaso, vi a John sentandose al otro lado de la barra, mientras escribia algo en su telefono.- Adios Tommy.

\- Descansa linda.

Me prendi la campera y me interne entre la gente para luego salir a la noche y poner rumbo al apartamento. Me sentía hundida, sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con John, no debería haberle mostrado esa faceta sin saber mas de el.

Por mas de que puedo saber todo de el, quiero que me cuente el mismo. Y lo lograre.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado.

Saludoskis!


	37. Somebody mix my Medicine

_**ACTUALIZACION 4/4**_

Aquí hay un poco de todo, como siempre, TeddyMezclasLocas Bear.

Espero disfruten!

 **.**

 **Somebody mix my medicine.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Vamos Angelina! ¡Gira tu cuerpo cuando estés arriba, no antes! ¡Tú sabes de esto! Cuida tu pie en la caída, no queremos que se lesione otra vez.

Ensayo. Primer ensayo del segundo acto de Giselle. Nos ocupamos únicamente del primer acto en las dos primeras semanas, ya que la escena de la locura de Giselle tuvo complicaciones.

\- Las manos livianas Angelina. Estas muerta, no puedes verte forzada.

\- ¡Eso... Intento!

Maldita vieja, no piensa que pase casi dos meses sin bailar.

\- ¡Lo veo pero no es suficiente! Solo mantén las manos en una onda, tú puedes.

Debía incentivar a Albretch a levantarse para que siguiera bailando, imitando los pasos de Mirtha, la reina de las willis. Un salto, un medio giro rápido del torso y al piso.

Me concentraba mucho en mi pie, en no torcerlo, debía ver por mis manos, notaba como se endurecían cuando saltaba y eso no podía suceder.

\- Te falta impulso al saltar y tu cuerpo lo compensa tensando las manos. Impúlsate con la pierna que levantas.

Intente saltar como ella me lo decía, un salto que había hecho muchas veces pero que mi cuerpo no estaba asimilando. Debía dar un medio giro al tiempo que saltaba, levantando una pierna para dar el impulso hacia atrás.

\- ¿Así está mejor?- El problema era que debía hacerlo hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda y de nuevo hacia la derecha.

\- Si Angelina, sigue ensayándolo.

Mierda.

Salte hasta que se acalambraron mis piernas pero de eso se trata, de que el movimiento salga tan perfecto y natural, que no se note el esfuerzo que conlleva realizarlo.

Pararse de puntas es difícil y doloroso para muchas, sin embargo nadie lo nota. Girar requiere equilibrio, así como muchos movimientos. Mantener un arabesque se ve lindo pero te acalambra la pierna.

Por eso muchas niñas sueñan con bailar ballet y pararse de "puntitas", pero cuando llegan a la clase y les dicen que hasta dentro de muchos años no usaran ese tipo de zapatillas, lloran y gritan y abandonan las clases. A mí me paso esto mismo.

A fin de cuentas, mostramos una danza bella y lo más perfecta posible, para que la gente preste atención solamente a los pies.

¿Para qué prestar atención a las manos y actitud de la bailarina?

\- Tus manos vuelven a estar tensas. Te lo permito en el giro, antes y después no. Sé que puedes Angelina.

\- ¡Solo... Déjeme en... Paz!

\- ¿Sabes qué? Dejaremos esto para mañana. Se corta aquí ya que no haremos ningún progreso. Iván excelentes tus pies pero cuídalos al caer de los saltos, no quedan en posición y podrías lastimarte. Angelina... Eres increíble, con todo este tiempo sin ensayos sigues haciéndolo bien, ten paciencia, solo son tus manos que debes corregir y las expresiones, recuerda que debes tener la cabeza gacha. Giselle es un fantasma en este acto. Hasta mañana chicos.

\- Adiós Ann.

\- Adiós señora.

Nadie mira a la bailarina porque el atractivo radica en las piernas y pies. Cualquiera puede lograr la suavidad de las manos, las expresiones faciales, pero el tono de las piernas, su apertura y los pies con su empeine pronunciado, no se logran tan fácilmente.

Caminamos con Iván hasta los bancos y guardamos nuestras cosas. Calentadores, botellas de agua, zapatillas, remeras y algún otro artículo, como las vendas para mi tobillo. Debo cuidarlo, tengo las piernas algo débiles aun y no quiero una mala caída.

\- ¿Dónde vives? Yo estoy en motocicleta, puedo llevarte.

\- Por la 29, entre la 5 y 6. Igual camino, son unas calles de aquí.

\- No, yo vivo por la 4. No me queda trasmano llevarte. Aparte ya es tarde, solo no comentes a nadie de aquí, ya sabes de mi mujer y eso.- Me miro con sus ojos oscuros casi suplicándome. ¿Cómo le digo que me importa un pepino su mujer?

\- Si, no soy amiga de nadie aquí. No te preocupes.

\- Entonces vamos, la deje en el estacionamiento a la vuelta de aquí.

Me sostuvo la puerta con una sonrisa, que para mi mente cansada y confundida, fue picara.

Me mordí el labio y lo seguí, sintiendo como mi cuerpo me pedía lanzarme sobre él.

En las calles había poca gente y mucha niebla, la maldita niebla inglesa. Te humedece la ropa y nosotros que tenemos el cuerpo caliente, nos deja el pecho un poco sentido.

\- Aquí Angie, es aquella. No tengo un casco para prestarte, si quieres usa el mío.

\- No, póntelo tú. No hay problema, aparte no me gustan los cascos, el encierro, es asqueroso.

\- Haha está bien, abrígate.

\- Si señor~... ¿Algo más?- No pude evitar el ronroneo en mi voz, tenerlo así, con un pantalón de jean y una campera de cuero, es muy tentador.

\- Si... Sujétate fuerte.- Creo que noto el tono de mi voz.

Arranco el vehículo y me subí, apretando la cintura de su campera.

A medida que avanzábamos entre las calles casi vacías de autos, me apretaba más contra él. En parte por el impulso de la motocicleta y en parte a propósito.

Cuando acelero luego de doblar una esquina, lo abracé por reflejo, sentí que me caía.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!?- Su voz salió amortiguada por el casco.

\- ¡Si, tranquillo!

Movió un poco la cabeza y siguió concentrado en el camino.

Siendo un poco atrevida, apoye la cabeza en su espalda, el viento me estaba congelando la cara. Igualmente afloje mis brazos en su cintura, si el me recalco que tenía mujer, no lo presionare. Intentare que caiga solito en mis manos.

\- ¿Aquí está bien?- Ya estábamos en el cruce de la 5 y la 29.

\- Si, aprovecho y paso por el mercado de allí.

\- Bien, descansa para mañana.

\- Igual tú. Oye... Discúlpame por recostarme en tus hombros, se me estaba helando la cara.- Inocente en la calle. Zorra entre cuatro paredes.

\- Lo imagine, no me molesta. Ah... ¿Tú tienes una funda de dedo que me prestes? Solo por mañana.

\- Si claro, tengo una caja sin abrir. Hasta mañana.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, con el corazón a mil.

\- Hasta mañana.

Enfile hacia el mercado de la señora Larsen, aun no cerraba. Mi cara ardía de vergüenza, de deseo, de emoción. Realmente me gusta ese hombre.

Compre unas frutas y seguí hacia el apartamento.

.

Para mi mala suerte, en el apartamento estaban los chicos y algunas personas más, Adam y John, precisamente. Habían quedado en mirar unas películas y yo no sabía nada. Se habían hecho amigos durante el trascurso del mes.

\- ¿Por qué aquí y no en su casa?- Le pregunte a Alex.

\- Se rompió el sillón, no preguntes como. No tenemos un lugar cómodo y Chris ofreció este bello trono.

\- Si... Seguro. Iré a bañarme.

\- ¡Vuelve de buen humor, preciosa!

\- ¡Púdrete Daniel!

Adam estaba en mi sillón y me miraba de forma estúpida mientras tomaba una cerveza y John era John, con una paleta en la boca. Estaba sentado en un posa brazo del sofá y me miraba como si nada. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde el problema en el blakie, hace tres semanas. Le di una mirada y seguí mi camino.

El baño me relajo el cuerpo, tanto que me empezó a doler todo en el momento en que salí de la ducha. Mientras me enjabonaba, se me erizaba la piel pensando en Iván. Por dios, no voy a sobrevivir hasta el estreno si sigo así.

Como pude me puse un pantalón deportivo, una remera, me unte aceite de oliva en ambos pies y me enfunde unos calcetines. Mi rodilla derecha tenía todo tipo de moretones, ya que en una parte del primer acto, al terminar los fouetté, tengo que arrodillarme en una especie de reverencia.

Duelen.

Me peine y salí hacia el living.

Habían elegido mirar Blair Witch, la primera de todas y la mejor, a mi gusto.

\- ¿Estas más tranquila?

\- No estoy molesta Chris, me duele todo. Adam ese es mi sillón, pásate para este.

\- Compártelo, siéntate conmigo.- Dijo palmeando el asiento.

\- No hay chance. Muévete.

Haciendo trompa se cambió de lugar, al lado de Chris.

Me gusta este sillón porque la forma me permite apoyar las piernas en el respaldo sin que me molesten o se adormezcan.

Es mi rutina nocturna de pies. Agua tibia, un poco de crema o aceite y ponerlos en alto.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pie?

¿John me hablo?

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás, curvando un poco mi espalda y lo mire.

\- Así.- Me saque los calcetines y les mostré mis desechos pies.

Las fundas se me habían resbalado y me hice una herida encima de la articulación de los dedos, que ya tenían durezas hace años. Un pulgar tenía la uña morada, aun no estaba mal del todo. Los dedos pequeños tenían una ampolla a cada lado y todos los dedos estaban algo hinchados y rojos.

Los dos meses que pase en casa me hicieron perder un poco la forma de los pies.

\- Me refería a tu tobillo. Imagino que aun esta débil.

\- A~h eso. Esta mejor, lo mantengo vendado. Aunque el problema ahora es esa uña negra y la rodilla.

\- ¿Quieren palomitas?- Corto Chris yendo a la cocina.

\- Yo no tengo hambre.

\- Yo si quiero.

\- ¡Yo también!- Alex y Dan aman las palomitas, a mí me molesta cuando se pegan en las muelas.

\- No sería mala idea, hace tiempo que no cómo.

\- Si son dulces, me apunto.

La única amargada que no comería seria yo, típico. No me molestaba, estaba entretenida moviendo los pies y mirando la película.

Dan estaba tirado en el puff delante mío, Alex y Chris en el sofá, Adam en el otro sillón y John en el posa brazo del sofá, desparramado con los pies en el respaldo de mi sillón.

Apenas estuvieron las palomitas, Chris dejo el recipiente sobre la mesa y los cuatro chicos lo atacaron. Chris y yo miramos en silencio la emoción que tenían de comer palomitas, parecían niños.

Al rato de estar la película, Adam se revolvió en el sillón y nos habló.

\- Chicos ¿No les molesta si fumo aquí?

\- Depende.- Le dijo Dan.

\- ¿Depende de si te convido...?

\- ¡Exacto! ¿Qué tienes ahí? Mmmm... Lo huelo.

\- Es fresca y de la buena. Me sentía de antojo de algo natural.

\- Pues bien, menos Angie todos queremos. Si quieres te damos unas monedas y compras mas.- Hablo Chris, tomando un trago de cerveza.

\- No, yo tengo una planta. ¿Tú quieres John?

\- Si es de tu planta si, la otra era una mierda. ¿Quién te la había vendido?

Los chicos rompieron en risas. Es extraño escucharlo hablar así, hasta yo me reí.

\- Mike Foster, un niño pijo de las oficinas, el de lentes verdes.

\- Ah sí~... Decirle "niño pijo" es poco. Bueno, mueve las manos y convida.

\- Eh chicos, si todos van a fumar eso, yo me voy de aquí.

\- ¿Tu no fumas Angie? Seleccione cada hoja, cada flor, especialmente para ti.- Me dijo Adam mostrándome sus hierbas en una bolsita.

\- No Adam, me meterían a un manicomio si consumo alguna droga. Alex préstame tus llaves, yo dormiré allá y quédense aquí ustedes, ahogándose en humo.

\- Nope, hoy romperás ese límite. Nunca probaste marihuana así que lo harás hoy, pasivamente.

\- Daniel, dame las llaves.

Yo ya estaba enderezándome en el sillón, juntando paciencia para no noquearlo con el jarrón de Chris que tenía al lado.

\- No, te quedas aquí.

\- ¡Daniel sabes que me hace mal!

\- La cocaína te hace mal, no seas cobarde.

\- ¡Dame las llaves! ¡Sabes que puedo entrar igual! ¡Dámelas y quedemos bien!

\- No Angie.

\- Vas a arrepentirte.

Un poco renga me fui a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Estaban todos riéndose y dándole aliento a Daniel hasta que le dije eso último, ahí quedaron en silencio al ver que hablaba en serio.

Los odio cuando intentan convencerme de drogarme, si tan solo supieran como me sentí cuando tome cocaína... De seguro dejan de insistirme.

Vamos a relajarnos, tengo mucho lugar y tiempo aun.

Mi habitación es la más grande, le dije a Chris apenas nos mudamos que quería poner una barra y tener un buen espacio para practicar algún paso que se me dificultara.

Una pared es espejo y la barra, luego las paredes son azul oscuro y mis muebles son negros. Un armario para mi ropa y otro más pequeño para mis cosas de ballet.

Puse música suave y calenté un poco las piernas, quería practicar el salto de Giselle.

Pierna, manos suave~s, medio giro, pierna, salto y medio giro, manos suaves.

\- No, no, no. No lo hago bien... Ahora entiendo un poco donde corregir... Vamos de nuevo.

Hacia los saltos y razonaba frente al espejo los errores que cometía. Mañana ensayaría con Iván y lo haría perfectamente. No quiero cometer errores.

El humo de la marihuana se estaba colando por debajo de la puerta, era muy fuerte.

Los chicos siempre fumaron esa planta pero a mí me provoca alucinaciones, muy malas. Siento como todo se vuelve brillante y los sonidos se apagan totalmente. Todo lo que haya soñado se vuelve realidad y mis miedos, aparecen delante de mí, materializados en esa visión. Eso me provoca la marihuana, la que fume hace años sin que los chicos sepan.

Tome aire y salí a decirle a los chicos que abrieran las ventanas, me estaba ahogando el olor.

La casa parecía que se incendiara, el humo era tan denso que probablemente no vería mi mano frente a mis ojos. Para mí que no fumo era demasiado.

\- A~gh ¿Pueden abrir las ventanas? Mi habitación se está llenando de humo.

\- ¡Pues abre TU ventana! Ahahahahahaha.

Christina estaba pasada de cuerda. Estaban comiendo palomitas con demasiado caramelo encima.

Alex estaba tirado en el sillón con las piernas en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando del asiento. Dan estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de las palomitas y John acostado sobre el posa brazo de mi sillón y los pies colgando del otro lado. Adam no se veía.

\- Ábrelas tú...- Apenas se escuchó la voz de John.

\- ¡Bien!

Cuando cruce la puerta de la cocina, una silueta negra me lleno la cara del humo hediondo.

Lo malo es que sufro los efectos de la droga y los efectos sobre mi poder. Debo soportar dobles síntomas.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Bastante humo tengo como para que me lo eches en la cara, idiota!

\- Ya Angie, calma... Esta rico. Solo huele.

Mi cabeza se está yendo...

\- Vete a la mierda Adam...

Me apoye en la pared mientras veía los colores claros de las paredes, volverse luminosos como el sol. Todo se inclinó hacia algún lado, sentía como me movía en sentido contrario para mantenerme estable.

Intente caminar hacia mi habitación pero el piso gelatinoso me impedía hacerlo bien. Caí de bruces, causándome un dolor agudo en las muñecas al apoyarlas en el suelo.

En la psicodelia que era el piso, unas imágenes se veían pasar.

Dos personas de pelo claro en la nieve. Una hombre de pelo claro y una muchacha de pelo chocolate en un mercado paseando. El mismo hombre de pelo claro y un niño. El hombre y una mujer de pelo negro.

¿Quién mierda son ellos...? Rasque el piso intentando llegar a ellos pero solo se dispersaban como el humo, cambiando a otra imagen.

Levante mi cabeza y vi como las bocas de los chicos se movían pero no los oigo, no sé qué dicen, no sé qué intentan hacer conmigo tampoco.

Mire al suelo, esperando ver algo mas pero solo eran colores que me mareaban.

Dan me tomo de los brazos y me ayudo a levantarme de ese piso y me guio al sofá.

Todos me hablaban pero no se oía ningún sonido. Todo estaba mudo.

Chris me sacudía, Alex me ofrecía agua, Dan y Alex se desesperaban y John me miraba fijo a los ojos.

Yo los miraba intentando decirles que tuvieran cuidado con el suelo pero no lograba hablar.

Todo comenzó a cambiar. La casa se volvía de madera, Chris y Alex tenían pelo negro, Dan tenia pelo claro, Adam estaba teñido de rojo y John tenia pelo más largo.

Mi cabeza giraba aún más, un remolino comenzó a formarse en la pared y una niebla roja se escurría de él.

Ver esa niebla avanzando hacia mí me provoco un pánico indescriptible. Se veía letal, peligrosa, como una serpiente esperando clavar los colmillos en su presa. Eso era la niebla, el depredador.

Me caí del sillón y me arrastre lejos de la nube roja, empujando a los chicos en el proceso, viendo como el depredador me seguía avanzando entre los pies de los demás.

Me arrastre hasta mi habitación a tropezones, sosteniéndome de las paredes y caí en un hueco donde todo estaba oscuro. Mi habitación era un pozo pero allí, apenas audible había algunos sonidos.

Una... Una... ¿Una motosierra? Y algo más, un susurro rasposo.

Sangre.

Sangre.

La intensidad subía de a poco, como si se acercara a mí. El terror que ya corría en mis venas aumento la velocidad.

Sangre.

Aumento hasta ser un grito que taladro mis oídos.

Quería gritar que parara, que era suficiente pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, todo estaba oscuro y la niebla roja subía por mis piernas.

¡Sangre!

Un dolor me atravesó el costado y la niebla se cerró sobre mí, borrando todo rastro de luz y enviándome a algún lugar dentro de mi mente.

.

\- Le digo que no, está muy descompuesta. Si, comió pollo en mal estado. Si claro, apenas llegue el médico le pido el certificado. Bien, si, si claro. Chau.

Mi cabeza estaba en una prensa. Cada palabra, cada brillo, sonido o color me mareaba y aturdía.

\- Chris...

\- Angie despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Habla suave... La jaqueca me está matando.

\- Disculpa lo de anoche... Nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos gritando y tropezándote.

\- No recuerdo mucho ahora... Sé que el piso se movía y que había una niebla roja.

\- Si, gritaste que te atraparía y te lanzaste al suelo desde el sillón. Nos empujaste fuerte, yo caí al suelo y John sobre la mesa, rompió un vaso y se hizo una herida en el brazo.

\- Deberé pedirle disculpas...- Quería enderezarme pero no podía, era doloroso.

Le escribiré a John para darle unas disculpas.

\- Si, fue un corte profundo pero dejo de sangrar bastante rápido. Te traeré el móvil.- Fue hasta el living y volvió con mi teléfono.- Te preparare algo de comer, el número de John lo agrego Alex anoche en tu agenda.

Busque el contacto, y le envié un audio por WhatsApp.

~ John ¿Cómo estas...? E~h quería disculparme por lo de anoche, Chris me dijo que te di un empujón y te cortaste el brazo... Como sea, disculpa...~

Enviado y recibido. Apenas podía mirar la pantalla con el brillo al mínimo.

~ Por lo menos estas viva. Es un corte pequeño, no te preocupes. No quería grabar un audio pero estamos en una-¡Mándale un beso a la chica más linda!- Te manda saludos Adam... En fin, tenemos un calcinado que investigar, bye bye.~

Un calcinado... Pobre tipo haha.

Dormiré otro poco, no tengo ganas de levantarme ni de comer.

.

\- Angie... Preciosa despierta.

\- Déjame~ Daniel...

\- Ya es de noche, debes comer algo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hora es...?

\- Son las ocho preciosa, levántate.

\- Ok... Alcánzame una campera de allí... Hace frio.

\- El medico vendrá en unos minutos. Debes tener un certificado para la compañía.

\- Mierda... Está bien.

Daniel se fue haciendo menos ruido que el normal.

Cuando salí de mi habitación la luz me cegó por un momento, dándome una puntada en la cabeza.

Me pare en la puerta con una mano delante de los ojos, intentando acostumbrarme. Cuando sucedió, seguí camino al sillón, mi sillón.

Alex estaba jugando con su PlayStation, apenas me vio.

\- Hola Angie... Muere de una vez... ¿Cómo estás? ¡Muérete!

\- Oye... ¿Se quedaran a vivir aquí? No sé si quieren traer también sus camas...

\- Estoy esperando al "medico".

\- ¿Que fue ese tono?

\- Ya verás. Mira, tu desayuno-almuerzo-cena.

Dan traía una bandeja con tostadas, mermelada, te con leche, ensalada cesar y un licuado de frutas. Me relamí los labios cuando vi la bandeja, un talento oculto de Dan es que cocina bien. Parece que no supiera hacer ni pasta pero se le da bien lo culinario.

\- Gracias lindo, vamos a ver qué tan rico esta.

Me abalancé sobre él te y las tostadas y me propuse devorar todo lo que había allí.

Ya estaba comiendo la ensalada cuando tocaron a la puerta.

\- Mierda... ¡Pasa! Toma las municiones... ¡Agarra las putas municiones! Control de porquería.

\- Alex es un juego... Si no volvieras a gritar así te lo agradezco, sino te tirare con el tenedor por la cabeza...

\- Y no dudo que lo harías, ¿Cómo va?

¿Ah? Pensé que no había entrado nadie.

\- Eres muy sigiloso ¿Sabes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Soy el medico que te trae un certificado.- Dijo mirando la pantalla que Alex jugaba.

\- Tú eres forense... No quiero un certificado tuyo.

\- Hahaha no, solamente puedo conseguir otras libretas de médicos y copiar sus firmas. Dime que quieres y lo anotare.- Ya estaban arreglando la partida para jugar de a dos.

\- Chris les dijo que comí pollo en mal estado y estaba en cama...

\- Eso será... Mmhm por allí debe haber una puerta... Ahora anoto eso.

\- ¿Cuantos días serán...?- No me contestaron ninguno de los dos.- ¿John?

\- Espera un segundo...

\- John cúbreme en esa esquina.

\- Adelante... No veo nada.

\- John...

\- Quiero encontrar municiones para un rifle y no sé dónde están...

\- Me pareció ver una caja cerca de la puerta principal.

La pantalla de la televisión comenzó a tener interferencia.

\- ¿Y eso? Todos los cables están en su lugar, ¿No Alex?

\- ¿Puedes hacer el maldito papel?

\- Deja que lleguemos al punto para poder guardar.

Ya está, presione un poco más y la tv se apagó. Los chicos quedaron estáticos viendo la pantalla.

\- Quiero el papel, no estoy de mucha paciencia querido...

Alex supo enseguida que fui yo quien apago la tv. John me miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Quiero mi certificado... tengo un trabajo al que volver.- Alex me miro nuevamente con preocupación, él no sabía que John estaba al tanto de mi poder.- Él ya sabe, no te preocupes.

\- Ah sí, tuve una demostración de sus habilidades. Dime que le dijeron a tu superior.

\- Supuestamente estoy enferma por comer pollo en mal estado.

\- Me~h son dos o tres días. No creo que decir que la marihuana no es tu fuerte, sea conveniente.

\- No toques ese tema.

\- No, no. Aquí tienes, firmado por James Andersen haha.

\- Angie, enciende la tv... Vamo~s.

\- Bien. Solo porque tengo mi certificado. Aa~h ahora me cambiaron de bailarín y no lo desaprovechare. Ni un solo día de ensayo.

\- Ah... ¿Sí?- John desvio sus ojos hacia mi por unos segundos, en los que capte una sensacion extraña.

\- Sip, ahora tengo al más lindo y no al stalker. Es mu~y bueno bailando.

\- Que bien... Alex tengo un juego muy bueno para recomendarte, otro día te lo presto.- John se levantó y agarro su chaqueta de cuero. Lo mire extrañada un momento, me pareció ver un cambio de humor por allí.

\- Si claro, escríbeme cuando estés en la vuelta.

\- Adiós chicos.

\- Bye~.

\- Adiós.

\- Alex, ¿Chris hacia doble turno hoy?

\- Si, por eso estamos aquí cuidándote.

\- Ah. Iré a dormir, adiós lindo. ¿Dónde está Dan?

\- Dándose una ducha, pero creo que se durmio allí, descansa Angie.

Me dormí rápidamente, con Iván acaparando mis pensamientos pero en un rincón se coló el rostro de John cuando se despidió, era muy expresivo para alguien tan reservado como él.

.

.

Fin! No tengo mucho mas que decir! Espero les haya gustado.


	38. Cafe e Idiomas

**Hello ositos mios! Aqui un nuevo cap, recien horneado! Me tome un tilo y me inspiro en lugar de hacerme dormir pero bue!**

 **No dire nada, solo lean! Escribo desde el cel asi que al diablo con las faltas de ortografia, luego las arreglo!**

\- Muy bien, acaricialo suavemente, apenas rozalo con los dedos, asi. Ahora gira y cruza los brazos... Perfecto. Atras, atras, atras, cabeza apenas ladeada y ojos abajo, sigue un poco mas y ve a la izquierda hasta la cruz, perfecto. Toma la rosa y llamalo, muy bien, muestra el dolor de tener que partir Angelina, sufre por no poder quedarte con tu amor. Excelente, retirate muy despacio, eres etera Angelina, bien, bien, bien, desaparece muy lentamente detras del tul, ¡Perfecto! Mañana ensayaran juntos esta parte y la semana que viene ya tendremos el vestuario, principalmente los tutu que son algo complicados de manejar. Descansen chicos.

Lo ultimo. La ultima escena de Giselle ya estaba lista y perfecta para los ensayos de vestuario.

\- Adios, descanse.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Angie, tengo que decirte que te sale muy bien el papel, me dieron ganas de correr hacia ti y no dejarte ir haha.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es bueno, supongo.

\- Si claro, demuestra tu talento para actuar el papel. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- Supuestamente uno de mis amigos me pasaba a buscar pero en vista de que no ha llegado y no me contesta el telefono, si no es molestia voy contigo.

\- Vamos al estacionamiento entonces.

Hoy nos encontrariamos con los chicos en la casa de Adam, ya que es su cumpleaños. John se ofrecio a pasar por mi en su auto para no demorar mucho ya que Adam vive bastante lejos de aqui.

Mi telefono no tenia mensajes ni llamadas, asi que tal vez se olvido o tuvo algun problema.

Ya hace una semana que Ivan me lleva a mi casa, es increible. Yo, como buena mentirosa que soy, me comporte y le hice caso en todo lo que me ha dicho aunque recurrir a la excusa de recostarme a el por el frio, es inevitable.

\- ¿En serio no te molesta ir sin casco?

\- Para nada, lo prefiero.

\- Luego tienes frio y me usas de almohada.

\- Eh si, no lo hare mas.- Mentira, lo seguire haciendo quieras o no.

\- No me molesta pero es complicado.

\- Ah... Ok.- Casi salto de alegria en ese momento, ¡Estaba consiguiendo que Ivan se fijara en mi! Seria el broche de oro que dejara a la mujer, estar con el mientras sea casado traera problemas.

Nos subimos a la motocicleta y nos perdimos en las calles.

Hoy no hacia frio y no se veia la niebla, tal vez con una campera de cuero estaria bien en la noche.

Cuando llegamos a la esquina de la 5 y la 29 el se bajo del vehiculo junto conmigo.

\- Mira Angie, ya se que es lo que pasa pero no quiero tener problemas. A mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti y por eso esta sera la ultima vez que me ofrezca a traerte a tu casa ¿Entiendes?

\- Si, no hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.- Me di vuelta un poco desconcertada, pensando en lo que me habia dicho.

\- ¿Y mi beso de despedida?

\- ¿Pero de que...- Me tomo del brazo y me empujo contra el, apenas dandome tiempo a reaccionar.

Cuando lo note, sus labios estaban rozando los mios.

\- Uno no nos hara daño.

\- Asi comienzan los vicios..

Me sonrio de lado y me beso.

Es todo lo que habia imaginado, suave y firme, nada timido. No sabia donde poner mis manos, no queria tocarlo mucho tampoco, no me haria bien. El me sostenia por el cuello y por la cintura, tipico pero genial.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyo su frente contra la mia y me hablo.

\- Me encanta el piercing en tu lengua, no me molestaria verlo de nuevo.

\- No tendras un no por respuesta. Te lo aseguro.

Me beso la mejilla y se subio a la motocicleta.

Busque mi telefono y mire la hora, las 19:26 y tenia un mensaje.

 _John~_

 _Angie no pude pasar por el estudio, alguien destrozo mi movil. Como sea, a las 20 paso a buscarte por tu casa, si es que aun vas con nosotros_

 _. Si claro, estare lista. No preguntare por tu telefono, nos vemos_

Eso me deja media hora para arreglarme.

Una ducha, un poco de altura para mis pies mientras me arreglo el maquillaje y como algo.

Me vesti con un pantalon negro, las botas acordonadas, una remera simple y baje a la calle a esperar a John. Chris ya se habia ido con los chicos y como el salia de trabajar casi a la misma hora que yo, nos iriamos juntos a casa de Adam.

Me sente en los escalones y me quede pensando en Ivan... Deberia evitar estas reacciones, no tengo quince años pero espere tanto que se fijara en mi que es como irreal lo que sucedio. Fue un beso, pero cuando te gusta la persona, lo mas basico es emocionante y lindo.

Me quede mirando la niebla que comenzaba a formarse entre los arbustos, como muselina.

\- Planeta Tierra, ¿Hay alguien ahi?

\- Hola, no te oi llegar.

\- Lo note, ¿Estas bien? Vamos al auto.

\- Si, demasiado.- Le dije levantandome del suelo y estirandome.- Pero podria estar mejor.

\- ¿Algo de ballet? Espera que te abro desde adentro, forzaron la puerta y la manija esta rota de ese lado.

\- Ok.- El auto es negro y lindo, suficiente. Se que es Nissan porque el logo lo dice.- Es algo... Personal, como se que no podra salir a la luz no te contare.

\- No quiero saber en que andas... Ya se, es casado. ¿Le erre?

\- No~p.- Lo mire con los ojos entornados.- ¿Como lo sabes?

\- Lo imagine, por tu ca~ra.- Algo no estaba bien, sus expresiones no eran comunes pero en el poco tiempo que lo conozco note que es bastante misterioso y reservado con lo referente a sentimientos, de todo tipo. Nunca sabes bien que esta queriendo decir, no sabes hacia donde dirigir el sarcasmo de sus frases.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?- Senti mis mejillas enrojecerse.

\- Si~ pareces una adolescente.

Me revolvi en el asiento, no encontraba una posicion comoda.

\- ¿Como reclino el asiento? Esta muy erguido.

\- Del lado de la puerta, aba~jo del todo.

\- Ah si, esta un poco trancada.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Creo que puedo...- La manija parecia un pequeño pestillo, por lo que entendi, debia bajarla hasta destrancarla y luego subiendo o bajandola regulaba el asiento.- Listo. Decias que intentaron abrirte el auto.

\- Si~, esta mañana. En frente a mi apartamento...

\- No fue tu dia hoy, ¿No?

Cuando dije esto me quedo mirando unos segundos mientras esperaba el semaforo en verde.

\- Si, y fue empeorando hasta llegar al punto mas alto hace un rato.- Miro al frente entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿El telefono?

\- Si... El telefono.

\- No preguntare mas, me hago una idea de quien lo rompio.

\- Mhm... te aseguro que no tienes la mas minima idea.

\- Ok ok, entendi. No quiero saber.

\- Bien.

¿Pero que carajo paso aqui? Me habla como si yo fuera la causa de su mal dia.

\- John ¿No quieres parar alli y calmarte? Haras un desastre al volante y no te aguantare con esa cara toda la noche, es dia de amigos.

\- Si, me encantaria.- No se como hizo pero en un segundo estaba estacionado y bajandose del auto. Yo seguia pensando en un lugar donde aparcar el auto.- ¿Bajas?

\- Si, ahi voy.

Paramos en un cafe. Pedimos dos expressos dobles, el quiso tarta de chocolate y mas sobres de azucar para su cafe.

El lugar era calido, tranquilo, para pasar el rato pero no para una reunion muy formal. Habia algunas mesas redondas y unas rectangulares contra las ventanas de madera. En una de estas nos sentamos.

\- Oye... ¿No es mucha azucar?

\- Nunca es mucha, el cafe es amargo. Por eso prefiero el te.

\- Yo solo paso el te negro, odio los Gray y otras mezclas. Solo y puro te negro.

\- Prefiero el te negro tambien aunque con azucar y mucha, obviamente.

\- Eres el tipico ingles pero de repente hablas de forma extraña asi que no eres tan tipico.- Debo hablarle asi cambia ese humor que trae, no pienso soportarlo.

\- No soy ingles, hace trece años que vivo aqui pero no soy de este pais. Soy noruego.

\- Con razon la forma extraña de hablar... Y ese color extraño de ¡!

\- ¡No es rubio! No digas rubio ceniza, rubio opaco, blanco o algo similar.

\- Iba a decir plateado. Gris. Canoso.

\- Gracias~.

\- De nada, vejete.

No me dijo nada, se quedo revolviendo el cafe, como si fuera la cosa mas deprimente que viera, mas que malhumorado parecia deprimido. Era preocupante.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Algo.

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

\- De momento, nada.

\- ¿Y cuando sera el momento?

\- Te lo hare saber, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Y ahora estas mas tranquilo?

\- Si, pedire mas tarta pero de frutas.

\- No soy fan de la tarta de frutas, prefiero las cosas saladas.

\- Yo no soporto ese sabor.

\- Cuentame, ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

\- El cuatro de noviembre, ¿El tuyo?

\- El trece de septiembre, ¿Donde naciste?

\- En Oslo, ¿Tu eres de aqui mismo?

\- Sip, londinense de pura cepa. ¿Tienes hermanos?

\- No, unico hijo. Escuche que tu tienes una hermana mas grande.

\- Si... Es bastante odiosa e interesada.

\- Y le gustan demasiado los hombres... Por decirlo delicadamente.

\- Supongo que los chicos lo dijeron.

\- Si y dijeron unas palabras mas insultantes y correctas.

\- No dudo. Cuando quieras salir, me dices.

\- Me gustaria quedarme un rato mas, estoy sobrepasado de cosas.

\- No tengo problema en quedarme aqui. La verdad es que estoy algo cansada y un rato asi, tranquila, no me viene mal.

\- Gracias. Entre el trabajo y el seguro del auto me enloquecieron... Y creia que estaba suficientemente loco ya.- Dicho esto, apoyo los brazos sobre la mesa y recosto la cabeza, mirando por la ventana.- La vida es una perra.

\- Exacto amigo mio, exactamente eso. ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?

\- Si, como soy mas eficiente que los demas me resbalan a mi el trabajo, aparte que hay uno de licencia y Adam es Adam, adora revolver cuerpos pero no le pidas que trabaje una hora extra.

\- Que pendejo... ¡Mira! Tu tarta.

La moza dejo la tarta con un murmullo de "les dejo aqui, buen provecho."

\- Dejame tener otra dosis de azucar y salimos, no debe faltar mucho para que Adam empieze a llamarme a ver donde estoy y sobre todo, si vienes tu.

\- Es un obsesivo, lo odio cuando se pone asi conmigo.

\- Dime a mi, vi a muchas mujeres darle vuelta la cara como hiciste tu apenas lo conociste.

\- Morira solo haha.- John estaba muy entusiasmado comiendo su tarta, me hizo una seña ofreciendome un trozo pero no, no me gustan esas tartas.- Tienes sucio al costado de la boca.- Se paso la lengua como los niños.- Del otro lado hahahahaha.

\- Es imposible comer esto y no ensuciarse, me lavo las manos y salimos.

Cuando lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, llame a la moza para pagarle la cuenta.

Para variar, John aparecio con una cara de mil demonios otra vez.

\- ¿Ahora que carajos te pasa?

\- Perdi una lentilla... De nuevo.- Dio vuelta hacia el mostrador pero lo detuve enseguida.

\- Ya pague, yo fui quien invito.

\- Si pero yo comi las tartas.

\- Camina, vamos.

Perder la lente le hizo mal, se quedo dos segundos procesando lo que le dije y cuando reacciono saludo a las mozas y se fue.

Yo lo segui sintiendome superior haha. Mire hacia atras cuando escuche un gritito, las chicas estaban haciendose señas entre ellas y señalaban a John.

Me rei y sali fuera, el ya estaba en el auto. Del lado del pasajero.

\- ¿Que haces?

\- No puedo manejar de noche y sin mi lente, ni siquiera tengo los de armazon aqui. Si hubiera sol puedo manejar pero ahora soy un topo.

\- Ugh bien... ¿Tiene alguna mañana este auto? ¿Algun cambio duro, la velocidad, algo?

\- No, no. La palanca es una seda y la velocidad normal, no vibra ni nada.

\- Bien.. Intentemos llegar, tienes que indicarme el camino.

\- Es en Alley's Moon, recto por la 8 y luego doblas a la derecha en la 2 y sales de la ciudad, dos kilometros fuera.

\- Conozco algo, esperemos que no nos vean los de transito.

\- Puedes despistarlos, no hay drama.

Lo mire unos segundos y encendi el auto, ni parecido al de Daniel. Este apenas hacia ruido y el tablero tenia luces e indicadores que no reconocia.

Toco unos botones y comenzo a sonar AC/DC.

Llegar hasta la calle 2 fue media hora de silencio en los que John se durmio contra la ventana, parecia un niño luego de un paseo en familia.

 _I'm on the highway to hell..._

Cuando hice el recorrido que me indico John, frene contra la acera. Era un barrio de casitas muy similares y algun edificio mezclado.

-¿Adam? Oye estamos en un cruce, las calles son Greenwood y St. Wallaby

 _\- Hola hermosa mia, ve por St Wallaby hasta el 5632, es un edificio de apartamentos. ¿John esta contigo? Dile al pendejo que responda mis mensajes._

\- Entendi, no creo que pueda contestar ya que va durmiendo.

 _\- ¿¡Que!? Suerte para despertarlo, es un tronco. Avisame cuando esten abajo, es el apartamento 904._

\- Ok, te llamo.

Mire unos segundos a John, realmente iba duro durmiendo, se habia girado y estaba de frente a mi. Iba arrollado contra el borde del asiento que sobresalia, como los autos de carreras que los asientos tienen el borde hacia delante.

\- John despierta, estamos llegando.- Nada.- ¡John!

Lo sacudi de los hombros, le hable y no se despertaba ni se movia.

Le pique las mejillas y reacciono un poco.

\- John despierta, estamos a unas calles.

\- ¿Nh...? ¿Ya?

Se enderezo en el asiento para desperezarse y quedo mirando la nada.

\- ¿Hola? Ya casi llegamos, llame a Adam y me dio el numero de apartamento.

\- Es el 5632, es mas adelante.- Me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos.

\- Oye ¿Eso no te lastima? He escuchado que si usas lentes de contacto no puedes restregarte asi los ojos.

\- Mierda, lo se.- Se acomodo la unica lente que tenia y se miraba en el retrovisor.- Creo que ya se donde estan mis otros lentes...

\- ¿Donde?- Yo iba controlando que no se pasara el apartamento.

Abrio la guantera y saco un estuche negro.

\- Aqui mismo. Soñe con ellos haha y recorde que los guarde aqui hahahahaha ¡Sere tonto! Ahahahahaa.

Me contagio sus risas, son un poco estruendosas.

\- Hahahaha hasta esos pierdes ¡Mira! ¡Llegamos!

\- Es ese de alli, el blanco.- dijo poniendose unos lentes de armazon negro con unos detalles en las patillas.

\- Mirame un segundo.- Me miro de reojo, sin mover la cabeza.- De frente John...

\- No me gusta que analizen mi rostro, es incomodo.

\- ¿De que color son tus ojos?

\- Verdes, como los tuyos.

\- Mi~rame, quiero verlos.

\- No~p, no me gusta.

\- No me hagas obligarte.

\- Ay Angie, que cosas dices. Hasta pervertida sonaste diciendo esa frase hahaha.

\- ¿Estamos de buen humor, eh?

\- Me calme bastante, este auto es de mis lugares favoritos para dormir. Aprovecha, porque ni siquiera permito que Adam me vea sin lentes.

\- ¡Gane! ¡Mirame y muestra esos ojos!

Encendio la luz del auto y se acomodo el pelo, que caia como un flequillo desordenado.

\- Ahi tienes...

Sus ojos eran verde brillante y ambar, dorado en el centro. He oido que este color ambar de ojos es muy extraño.

\- Son raros, me gustan mas asi que azules.

\- Lo mas comun es el color avellana, que son verdes y marron en el centro. Los tuyos son totalmente verdes, dificiles de encontrar.

\- Si, ambos somos raros hahahaha ¡Nos han juntado!

\- Una novia que tuve dijo una vez que los raros se juntan con los raros.

\- ¡Y que razon que tenia! Bajemos del auto, los chicos nos mataran.

\- Eh si, espera un segundo...- Me tomo de la mano antes de que saliera totalmente del auto.- Gracias por soportar mi malhumor, nadie ha tenido un gesto asi.

Tuve que contenerme las ganas de sacudir su mano de la mia, tenia la piel erizada y sentia que la columna se me partiria al medio de tanta presion por aguantar los escalofrios.

\- No fue nada, somos amigos, para eso estamos. Me gusto pasar un rato en paz contigo.- Trague grueso intentando aflojar el nudo que estaba partiendome al medio.

\- ¿En serio? Adam dice que soy algo aburrido, que yo no era asi.- Dijo agachando la cabeza, aun sin soltar mi mano.

\- Para mi no eres aburrido, eres calmante, das paz. Por lo menos a mi. Aunque tus risas no son calmas hahaha.

\- Las risas son el vestigio de lo que fui... No cualquiera las oye ahora. Antes reia de todo y con todos, ahora ya no, no veo gracia a nada. Pero tu me haces reir, eso es bueno, al menos para mi es algo bueno...

Eso me provoco un nudo en el pecho, practicamente me dijo que cambie su vida, es lindo.

\- Gracias, no pense que fuera asi haha. Me pone feliz saber que ayudo a que salgas de tu guarida y rias mas, por mas que yo no soy alguien con mucho sentido del humor.

Me miro unos segundos, se rio y beso mi mano para luego bajar del auto. La corriente electrica que siempre me provoca, volvio con mas intensidad que la normal, no entiendo porque mi cuerpo reacciona asi cuando el me toca.

Cuando me roza por accidente o me toca directamente, algo en mi cabeza hace click y me pide salir, siento el murmullo de voces pero no puedo entenderlas. Son varias, todas dicen mi nombre "Angie, Angie..." pero no entiendo mas, algunas hablan en ingles y otras en un idioma que no se si es gales, finlandes o noruego. No oigo mucho como para descifrarlo.

\- John, tu dijiste que eras noruego, dime algo en ese idioma.- le grite mientras lo alcanzaba en la entrada del edificio.

\- ¿Como que?

\- Solo respondeme a lo que yo te hable.

\- Okay, som vil gjøre det samme.

\- Ten las llaves del auto, no se si quedo bien la alarma.

\- Bare du trykker på denne knappen her og klar.- Apreto el boton de la alarma y esta sono con un pitido, la habia dejado desactivada.

\- Te queda mejor hablar asi que en ingles, va contigo.

\- Vakker takk, kunne fortelle deg mye mer, men det er ikke tid, ikke ennå, min kjærlighet.

\- Min... ¿Que? Repite eso ultimo.- Esa frase la he oido, no se donde peeo me han dicho esa frase, la conozco.

\- Min kjærlighet... ¿Se te hace conocida la frase?- Me miro de una forma extraña, como si supiera de lo que hablaba.

\- Si, tal vez en la compañia la escuche. Te contare algo, mis sueños tienen la costumbre de volverse realidad. Mi mente los lleva afuera en forma de visiones, sonidos o una sensacion... Yo creo que soñe con esa frase y paso esto, es imposible que haya oido antes el idioma.

\- Nada es imposible Angie, nada. No sabemos donde estaremos mañana, si viviras o moriras, puedes brillar en el estreno o quebrarte una pierna. No des nada por hecho, puede que hayas escuchado el idioma toda tu existencia y no lo sepas por una jugarreta de la vida. Despues de ti, linda.

\- Gracias...

.

Asi termino la situacion mas extraña que vivi con John al inicio de nuestra amistad, obviamente yo no sabia que a partir de alli mi vida se iria en picada. Logre subir pero el precio que tuve que pagar fue muy alto, me rompieron y rompi, destroze corazones y tuve que dejar que rompieran el mio.

No con amor sino de otras formas aun mas dolorosas, formas que nadie imagina de tan impensables que son.

Pero aun estamos en la parte bella de la historia, donde me estoy enamorando y donde siembro algo que no noto hasta la epoca de cosecharlo, algo que me hundio y me salvo. O mejor dicho alguien que puso orden en mi cabeza y me dio la mano en esta vida eterna.

.

 **Dialogos en noruego, cortesia de Ms Gooogleh!**

 **. Ok, hare eso mismo.**

 **. Solo aprieta este boton de aqui.**

 **. Gracias hermosa, podria decirte muchas cosas mas pero no es el momento, no aun, mi amor.**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Solo hay una situacion para avanzar en la trama, no quiero demorar mas asi van entendiendo el rumbo que quiero tomar.**

 **Ese dialogo final es Angie actual, ¿Recuerdan que en el 1er cap dice que ella no sabia que seria perseguida por bailarines, forenses, blablabla? Es el mismo tipo de dialogo. Ahi pasa a narrar desde afuera de la historia.**

 **Bien, espero sus comentarios!**

 **Saludoskis primaverales!**


	39. El Arte vs La Ciencia

Sin nada que decir, sin mas que agregar, aqui tienen el fruto de mi imaginacion, ositos.

Les dire feliz navidad aunque no soy creyente y para mi es un dia mas. Aun asi, ¡Feliz navidad y disfruten en familia!

 **El Arte vs La Ciencia**.

\- Y asi fue como llegue a Londres con la beca de la Vaganova, fue muy emocionante.

\- ¡Sin dudas! Es la escuela mas famosa, desearia haber estudiado alli. ¿Fue dificil vivir aqui sin conocer a alguien?

\- No, para nada. Aprendi a hablar ingles en mi niñez asi que pude dejar mi ruso y entrar a un nuevo mundo. Extrañe mucho pero algo diferente viene bien, siempre es bueno cambiar.

\- Yo hace años quise irme a Escocia pero mis amigos lo evitaron. Mi familia es odiosa y no queria tener contacto con ellos.

\- ¿No querian que estudiaras ballet?

\- Al contrario, me obligaron. Luego de unos años en que note mi talento y lo facil que me resultaba, me rendi al arte hahaha.

\- Bailas muy bien.

-Gracias.

Estabamos con Ivan sentados en el jardin del edificio, un pequeño patio con unos bancos. Llevabamos hablando una hora ya, en medio de la oscuridad. El farol estaba roto y el alumbrado de la calle no llegaba a iluminar mucho.

\- Ah Angie, al principio te veia como la tipica bailarina. No hago esto y no como aquello. Pero eres diferente, saber llevar tu trabajo y tu vida personal bastante movida, me gusta eso de ti.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Bueno, no solo eso.

Me estaba volviendo adicta a este juego. Una frase, una mirada, algunos besos. No hemos avanzado mas, siempre algo nos impide llegar a ese punto. Una llamada de su mujer, problemas en mi casa o simplemente un no puedo.

Hace rato que algo zumbaba en mi oido, estaba camuflado con el ruido del ambiente pero ahora se escucha por encima. Es parecido al pitido de oidos pero mezclado con una vibracion... Pensandolo bien, lo he oido antes.

Es energia. Dependiendo que tan intensa se proyecte, mayor o menor ruido provocara. Las pocas veces que me enoje realmente, cuando mis ojos llegan al punto de brillar en violeta, oia el mismo zumbido. Exacto, algo esta emanando energia, y no soy yo.

\- Ivan, debo irme.

\- Quedate otro rato, hoy puedo quedarme hasta tarde.

\- Lo lamento, mi pie esta un poco sensible hoy y quiero tratarlo.

\- Esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta.

\- Esta bien.- Alli mismo cree una ilusion, mi imagen siguiendolo hasta la entrada del edificio.

Me quede sentada en el banco mirando hacia la calle sin un objetivo especifico, solo paseando los ojos. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo el nubarron de energia que se condensaba nuevamente, esta desde hace rato queriendo aparecer pero no llega a ese punto.

Varias veces lo he sentido, el mismo apelotonamiento de energia que habia alla en el acantilado, en el rellano de la escalera, el que me siguio cuando sali a caminar una noche por el parque y el que senti en los ensayos hace unos dias.

Esta a mis espaldas, moviendose cerca de los rosales, lo siento tan firme que casi es como verlo. Se que no me hara daño pero esa presencia sigue siendo como caer dentro de un pozo sin fin, es desesperante. Trague saliva y me prepare para voltearme, para enfrentar nuevamente a ese "ser".

Cuando gire del todo y levante los ojos, apenas a un metro de mi estaba esa cosa, una forma negra que parecia hecha de humo. Sin rostro, sin rasgos, solo dos ojos verdes fosforecentes. Casi se me sale el corazon del pecho, el instinto encontro como buena idea clavar las uñas en el cemento del banco. Mala idea en realidad, no es algo genial encontrarse con algo de este tipo.

Esa cosa venia hacia mi, flotando. A medida que se acercaba, notaba algun detalle del rostro pero formado por sombras, solo formas negras. Tuve que luchar por mantener mi pulso estable, mis pulmones parecian consumir el triple de aire y mi columna no resistiria mas escalofrios.

Cuando lo tuve a unos centimetros de mi rostro, el ser hizo un movimiento inesperado. Acerco su rostro y acaricio mi mejilla con la suya, cortandome la respiracion.

\- Puedes respirar... ¿Sabes?

\- ¿Que... Quien...?

\- Soy yo.

La cosa fue cambiando de forma hasta tomar la de alguien conocido. ¿Quien? John. La nube esa era John.

\- Tu eras... ¿Tu eras esa cosa?- Mi cabeza no daba, no podia comprender como el era esa masa de energia, algo incorporeo. Mi corazon necesita un descanso y mis pulmones, aire.

\- Angie, Angie calmate. Soy yo, nada mas.- Se recosto en el respaldo y saco una paleta del bolsillo de su pantalon.

Yo lo miraba sin creer lo que habia visto, si me lo contaban definitivamente no lo creia.

\- Si, vi que eres tu. ¿¡Puedes explicarme como mierda eras una puta bola de energia!? ¡Eso no es normal!

\- Primero que nada, no grites. Estoy aqui, te oigo perfectamente. Segundo, te dije hace un tiempo en el blakie que no soy muy normal, recuerda eso.

\- ¿No eres MUY normal? ¡Eso es ser inhumano totalmente!

\- ¿Entonces por que no asumes que no soy humano y ya? Estas queriendo comprar algo errado. Tu crees que soy humano.

\- ¿Que fumaste? Por favor no convides a los chicos... Seria un desastre.

\- Justo tu eres la esceptica. Lo esperaria de Adam, pero ¿De ti? No, realmente no.

\- Veamos, ¿Por que dices no ser humano y no que simplemente eres otra rata de laboratorio como yo?

\- Porque estaria mintiendo. Me viste surgir de la nada, algo que ni siquiera tu puedes lograr. ¿Que otra prueba quieres?

\- Tendria que ser algo mas contundente... Algo fisico, tal vez. Si corto tu brazo ¿Que te sucede?

\- Depende la lesion, me curare de cualquier herida y... - No le di tiempo a terminar la frase, hice que su brazo se quebrara por debajo del codo y se desintegrara, dejando un manchon de sangre en el banco.- ¿¡Sabes que siento dolor tambien, no!? ¡Podrias haberme avisado!

\- Si lo hacia no tenia gracia.

\- Si, claro. Mira, ahi tienes.

Su brazo estaba formandose de nuevo. Impresionante.

A una velocidad bastante rapida se iba formando el hueso, tendones, venas y arterias, musculo y piel. Capa sobre capa, formando el antebrazo tal cual era antes. Asi hasta llegar a las uñas.

\- Increible... Realmente increible.

\- Si, es molesto, hace cosquillas.

\- Entonces, ¿Que eres?

\- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

\- Si.

Me miro unos segundos con el rostro al descubierto, las lentillas azules no estaban y se veia el verde brillante, ese que hacia que sus ojos parecieran dos linternas en medio de la noche.

\- A mi especie la conocen como...- unos pasos nos distrajeron.

\- ¿¡John!? ¿Que haces ahi? Por dios hombre, si quieres pasar desapercibido tapa tu pelo, es como una baliza ahi en medio y ni hablar de tus ojos. Son geniales.

\- Hola Adam... ¿Que haces aqui?

\- Vengo a ver a Alex, tiene un juego para el Xbox y... ¿Angie...? ¿Que haces tu aqui? ¿Ustedes dos estaban juntos aqui...? Aqui solos, en medio de la oscuridad... John dime que no es lo que pienso.

\- ¿Que te sucede? No vengas con escenas de celos aqui.

\- Adam no jodas, estabamos charlando hasta que llegaste tu.

\- ¿¡Justo ahi, donde nadie los veria!? ¡No me tomes por idiota, John!- Adam cada vez se acercaba mas al rostro de John, quien no retrocedio ni un centimetro.

\- Baja el tono. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto.

\- ¡Lo es si de trata de ella! ¡Ya dije que sera mia! ¡No quiero verte a su lado! ¡No me importa que seas mi amigo! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, idiota!- Le hacia frente mientras lo empujaba en los hombros.

Mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, ver a Adam gritandole asi a John me estaba provocando una ira y odio que nunca habia sentido antes. Y mas aun que lo empujara. Sentía como si algo dentro de mi se prendiera fuego y convertir en cenizas a Adam fuese la solución para apagar ese fuego. Creo que mis ojos comienzan a brillar

\- Adam vete de aqui.- no quería hablarle demasiado o haría volar su cabeza, me estaba descontrolando.

\- Angie mi amor, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, quiero una oportunidad, solo una.

\- Dije largo Adam, no sigas buscando problemas.

\- Angie tus ojos...

\- Mis ojos un carajo, largo. Desaparece.- Estuve a punto de quebrarle un brazo, se lo merecia por tratar asi a John.

\- Te esperare Angie, ya veras que me dices que si. A las buenas o a las malas. Y tu John, no te perdonare esto, eres un imbecil.- mientras decia esto se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, el que casi quiebro.

\- Preguntame si me importa eso. Si supieras razonar no estarias tan solo.

\- ¿¡Y eso es razon suficiente para que te quedes con la chica que me gusta!?

\- Adam nadie te soporta porque eres obsesivo, quieres controlar a las personas y no piensas antes de hablar, eso es insoportable.

Adam se dio vuelta y se fue por el camino. Yo seguia furiosa, tanto que me ardian los brazos, el pecho, la espalda. Seguramente me haya quemado.

\- Angie yo estaba yendo a ver a Alex y Daniel.- me toco el hombro y enseguida se puso a frotarme ambos brazos.- Estas helada.

\- Tengo calor... Dios necesito una cerveza bien fria.

\- Yo tambien. Adam es asi, odia cuando algo que quiere atraer se sale de su orbita, ya hemos peleado muchas veces por esto mismo.

\- Parecia querer arrancarte la cabeza, el odio estaba ahi, a flor de piel.

\- Lo se. Como le dije a el, preguntame si me interesa eso.

\- Es un poco desapegado de tu parte siendo amigos. ¿No?

\- Perdi muchas personas, ¿Te crees que me pondre mal por una pendejada de estas? No me conoces aun.

\- Haha esta bien. Los chicos escribieron al chat que estan en el apartamento con Chris, subamos que seguramente hay cerveza, aunque deberiamos tomarla tibia pero rompamos la regla.

\- Delicio~sa y espumosa. Me apunto~.

\- Ahi va de nuevo el acento, es gracioso.

\- ¿Por que~ es gracioso?

\- Ahahahaha ¡De nuevo! Hahahahaha pareces borracho estirando las letras hahahaha.

\- ¿Y burlarse esta bie~n? ¡Eres una maleduca~da!

\- Hahahahaha deja de hacerlo, sabes hablar sin acento...

\- Si pero es fingi~do, naturalmente aun no me sa~le.

\- Vamos mellado, entra al ascensor... Ahahahahaha.

\- Me estas agrediendo, no me lo esperaba de ti, me decepcionas.

\- Hahaha tranquilo que no lo hare de nuevo. ¿Por qué te apareciste asi en el patio? ¿Estabas espiándome?

\- No, para na~da. Deje el auto en el estacionamie~nto que hay en la otra calle y cruze por el pa~tio. Iba a pa~sar desapercibido pero no los vi a tiempo y tu me sentiste~.

\- Hmmm no se si creerte. No hables de él, los chicos no saben nada.- Ya estábamos saliendo del ascensor, John me seguía como una sombra, silencioso y sigiloso. Una pregunta me llego a la mente, como un rayo.- John, ¿Fuiste tu lo que se apareció en el rellano de esa escalera? Hace ya un mes.

\- Haha si~ fui yo. Fue divertida tu ca~ra.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tambien me seguias ¿Eh? Aunque no eres peor que Jack.

\- ¿Quién es Jack?

Voltee a verlo sin poder creer lo que me decía. El también era un acosador, aunque Jack no tiene comparación. Abri la puerta mientras negaba con un gesto.

\- Un bailarin, mi anterior bailarin y creo que la persona que mas enamorada he dejado por dios no hablemos de el tampoco.

\- El ma~s enamorado no creo que sea, tiene una mu~y seria compete~ncia.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- De Adam Es bue~na compete~ncia.

\- ¿Adam? ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Qué~? Esta enloqueci~do por ti.

\- De momento no es quien me interesa.

\- ¿Cómo se lla~ma el casado?

Mire el apartamento con miedo que los chicos estuvieran escuchando algo pero no había nadie allí, tal vez estaban en el otro piso.

\- Ivan es su nombre, Ivan Matvienko.

\- Ru~so, no me gustan los ru~sos. De repe~nte están bie~n y otras están de ma~las. Jessica es rusa.

\- Esa esta loca mas alla de su nacionalidad, la dejaste loca.- Deje la campera en el sillón y fui a la cocina a tomar agua.

\- No~p, no fui yo. Ella ve co~sas donde no las ha~y.

\- Ella veía que me cai encima de ti dos veces, y eso paso realmente. Hasta yo me pondría asi si tocan a mi novio de esa forma por mas que haya sido un accidente. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

\- Te perdo~no la ultima porque tenias el esgui~nce ¿Pero la o~tra? Vola~ste encima de mi.- me dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la ventana.- Solo si esta fria~.

\- Ella me empujo y digamos que no soy un peso pesado asi que vole, literalmente. Tu estabas en medio de mi trayectoria, por eso me atrapaste. Ahi tienes.- Le arroje una botella la cual atrapo en el aire.

\- No podrí~a ser ta~n poco caballeroso y déja~rte caer, por mas que hubiera sido gracio~so.

\- ¿Ah si? Me hubiera molestado mucho.

\- Y no te cre~as que nunca note que cuando comenza~ste a jugar pool delante de nosotros era una provocacio~n... Fue mu~y evidente Haha.

\- ¿Algun problema con eso?

\- Ninguno.

Me miro con gesto extraño, casi seductor. Una sonrisa de lado que le quedaba bastante bien.

\- ¿Que hora es?

\- Las nueve co~n...- Me dijo mientras trataba de sacar su telefono del bolsillo.- Cuarenta y tre~s.

\- ¡Mierda! Vamonos ya, si demoro mas mañana no me levantare.

\- ¿Cuando es el estreno?

\- En dos semanas, tengo que hablar de eso con los chicos. ¡Muevete!

En el apuro por agarrar mis llaves y el telefono, me lleve por delante a John, estampando mi cara contra su espalda.

\- Auch... Perdon, no te vi. Camina hombre, eres lento.

\- No soy na~da lento, solo me ajusto a tu ritmo~.

\- Lento, lento ¡Lento! ¡Avanza!-Corria por mi apartamento agarrando llaves, campera, buscando mi telefono Y poniendome las botas.- Llama a mi telefono, no se donde lo deje.

\- Si señora~. ¿Esta~ en tono?- Asenti mientras me prendia el cierre de la campera.- Esta sona~ndo.

\- ¡Aqui!- Cuando Ivan me trajo subi a darme una ducha rapida y el pobre celular volo encima del sillon, perdiendose entre los almohadones.- El mundo debajo de los almohadones... La personificacion del bolso de Mary Poppins.

\- Hahahahaha ¡Odie esa serie! Ahahaha~ era asquerosa ¿Ya nos vamos?

Lo quede mirando unos segundos con una sonrisa tonta, ese estallido de risas me produjo una sensacion de familiaridad tan linda, tan calida, como si ver su felicidad provocara mi mia propia.

\- Alguie~n se perdio en su mu~ndo. Me han dicho que soy hermoso pe~ro nunca me han mira~do asi, me sonro~jas.

\- ¡Hey! Calla tonto, son tus risas. ¡Son muy contagiosas!

\- ¿Acaso no soy hermoso?

\- No dije eso, quede en blanco por tus risas.

\- ¡Tampoco nie~gas lo otro!

\- Si fuera tu hermosura que me deja en las nubes, viviria fuera de este mundo, ¿No crees?

Miro al techo rascandose la barbilla. Era muy lindo si, hermoso, no habia duda de eso pero no fue lo que me provoco esa laguna.

\- Bu~en punto Angie, un mu~y buen punto. Soy hermosisi~mo pero no lo suficiente para shockea~rte...

\- Tranquilo hermosisimo, que no se te suba el ego.

\- Hahaha ya~ quedaras en bla~nco, vas a ve~r hahaha.

\- Camina John, camina. ¡¡Ya son las diez!!

\- Dame la ma~no, pasaremos a la accio~n.- Apenas paso por la puerta, cerre de golpe y pase llave.

\- ¿Iremos cantando como en primaria?

\- Hahaha pue~des cantar si quiere~s, aunque lo dudo. Dame la mano~.

Le di la mano y ni siquiera una terapia me hubiera preparado para esa sensacion.

Fue un segundo que senti que que el mundo se me iba totalmente y la gravedad desaparecia, haciendome sentir como un globo que revienta. La mano de John seguia alli, lo sentia.

En ese pequeño lapso nos hundimos en un mar de energia revolviendose en todo sentido. Entrando y saliendo por cada poro de mi piel. Se sentia como una renovacion, energia nueva que se colaba y cargaba mis baterias con algo mas fuerte, no se comparaba a lo que yo puedo hacer.

Volver a la realidad fue el equivalente a hundirse en el agua. Mucha presion, devolviendome mi forma natural.

\- Ya esta~, dime si tu pue~des hacer e~so.

\- No... No puedo...- Comenze a temblar, mis brazos se sacudian como si estuvieran convulsionando y mi cabeza estaba volando alto, sentia vertigo.

\- Ay Angie~ eres una espo~nja... Mirate~ eres un despoji~to de energia.

\- No es... Gracioso.

\- Vamo~s dentro. ¿Pue~des caminar?

\- Si, dame la mano que siento que me caere.

John me tomo de los brazos pasando el suyo por mi espalda.

Sentia como poco a poco todo se acomodaba en su lugar, veia todo mas nitidamente.

Alex fue quien abrio la puerta y apenas me vio se lanzo hacia mi, con preocupacion en el rostro.

\- ¿Angie que sucedio?- Me quito del medio abrazo de John y me llevo dentro. Dan y Chris ya estaban viniendo a ver cual era el problema.

\- Solo me maree, nada grave.

\- ¿¡Has comido!? ¡Apuesto que no! Hey John, ¿Como va?

\- Todo tranquilo Dan, solo cargando con esta chica, yo creo que le falta algun bocado.

\- Hola John, ni te note ahi parado.

\- Haha me di cuenta, tengo negocios para hacer contigo. Sobre juegos~.

\- Esta bien, ven que tengo la caja por alli, consegui unos muy buenos.

\- Angie... ¿Has comido bien?- momento de seriedad por parte de Daniel. Chris solo me miraba con los ojos expectantes y brillosos.

\- Si, de verdad. Solo que el ensayo de hoy fue agotador.

\- Te preparare algo, veras como te recuperas.

Chris espero a que Dan se fuera y se sento a mi lado en el sillon. Alex y John estaban en la computadora jugando Dead Space.

\- Angie, me he dado cuenta que estas mas distraida de lo normal, ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No le cuentes a los chicos, no quiero que sepan aun.- respire hondo y me prepare para decirle la verdad- ¡Estoy saliendo con Ivan...!

\- ¿¡Que!? Wow Angie... ¡Eso es genial! ¿Como comenzo?

\- En la tercer semana de ensayo, me trajo un dia en la motocicleta y se fue dando, poco a poco.

Le hablaba bajo para asegurarme que los chicos no oyeran nada.

\- Pero el es casado, ¿No?

\- Si pero no estan bien las cosas, ¡Estan preparando el divorcio!

\- El tipico cuento Angie...- Sentia un par de ojos que me observaban pero no podria decir de cual de los tres hombres serian.- Siempre es lo mismo. Estamos mal, nos vamos a separar, bla bla bla.

\- Me asegure que sea verdad lo que el me decia, no me ha mentido. Hasta ahora.

Cuando Chris iba a responderme llego Dan con una bandeja que tenia yogur con frutas y jugo de limon. Una merienda normal y rapida.

\- Aqui tienes preciosa, de mi para ti. Disfruten, tengo un juego pendiente.

Chris se sirvio limonada y continuo preguntandome sobre Ivan. Yo no podia creer que se lo hubiera contado, me habia sacado una parte del peso de encima y ahora solo faltaba contarles a los chicos.

Paso cerca de una hora y yo estaba casi durmiendome en el sillon. Los chicos ahora estaban jugando en el Xbox de Alex, un juego sobre Roma y gladiadores. Chris estaba hablando con alguien en su telefono.

\- Chicos, el estreno es el 14 ¿Les guardo entradas?

\- Eh si, si consigue.

\- Alex...

\- Espera preciosa, debo ganarle ya va perdiendo.

\- Dan sabes que odio eso, corten un segundo solamente.

\- Ah Angie, tu no entiendes de esto. Solo espera a que ellos terminen esa pelea, no es mucho.

\- ¿Tu quieres ir? Puedo conseguirte entradas el dia que tu quieras, obviamente si bailo yo ese dia.

\- Nunca vi una obra, seria buena idea ir.

\- ¡No sabes lo que te has perdido John! Angie... ¡Muere de una vez Alex! Angie es genial, parece una muñequita.. ¡Ha! ¡Te gane!

\- ¿Si?

\- Mhm, sus piernas son increibles. Es un elastico esta chica. Hiciste trampa Dan...

\- No, no hice. Ve con nosotros John, por lo que Angie nos conto, su personaje se muere y vuelve como fantasma. ¡Quiero ver eso!

\- Angie ire con ellos, me dio curiosidad.- Yo seguia desparramada en el sillon, me habia movido al lado de John porque el tenia el pocillo con mani salado. Ya habia dado varias cabeceadas contra su hombro.- ¿Estas comoda? Te estas durmiendo.

\- Perdon... Les consigo para el estreno entonces. ¿Chris, nos vamos?

\- Si, un segundo...

Seguia hablando por telefono, tan emocionada como el primer minuto, hace ya una hora.

\- Los saludo, adios chicos.

\- Adios preciosa, descansa y cuando quieras una buena merienda, Daniel Summers a tus ordenes. Chu.- me tiro un beso haciendose el ganador.

\- Adios linda, descansa.

\- Sov godt, min kjærlighet.

\- Ok... Supongo que buenas noches a ti tambien.

Cuando lo iba a saludar la mano se me resbalo del respaldo del sillon y me cai sobre el con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Para no perder la cosrumbre.

Mi cuerpo pierde el equilibrio cerca de el. Juro que no es a proposito, no entiendo porque sucede esto.

\- Angie... No tendria problema con que te quedes asi hehe solo aleja tu rostro de mi cuello...

\- Me crujio la rodilla, espera. ¡Aqui tambien tienes una cicatriz!

\- Si... En serio Angie, alejate.

Mire a ver si los chicos estaban viendonos pero estaban concentrados en la pelea de turno y Chris estaba en el baño. Vamos a bromear.

\- Aw eres sensible, que lindo. Te dare aqui mi saludo, debe haber sido doloroso.- le deje un beso sobre la cicatriz del cuello, casi en el hueco que se forma sobre la clavicula. Note como se tenso y le dio un tic en el ojo.- Descansa.

\- Me las pagaras.

\- Si, si. ¡CHRIS! ¡SAL DE AHI Y VAMONOS!

\- Voy, voy. Adios chicos, adios John.

Devolvieron el saludo y nos fuimos. Bajando la escalera note que Chris estaba mas distraida de lo normal.

\- Planeta tierra, ¿Estas Aqui?

\- Ay Angie... No se que hacer. Me llamo Tommy y hablamos todo este rato. Siempre senti un afecto por el pero ahora aumento, me gusta otra vez, de verdad. Y por otro lado me gusta otra persona, demasiado tambien.

\- Ay por favor Chris... ¿Quien es?

\- Ah... John.

\- ¿¡QUE!?- Se me volteo el mundo cuando me dijo ese nombre. No se por que, pero senti algo que me subia por el pecho, un vacio que convirtio mis pensamientos en una maraña. Estaba viendo rojo.- ¿¡Como que te gusta John!? ¿No habia otra persona?

\- ¿Que mierda sucede contigo? Lamento si tambien te gusta a ti pero no puedo controlarlo, ¿Sabes?

\- No me gusta el y no me agrada que te enamores de el...

\- ¿Por que no te agrada? ¡No es asunto tuyo!

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! ¡Habla con el! ¡Conocelo y despues haz lo que quieras! ¡¡Siempre andas de zorra y luego soy yo quien te consuela cuando te rompen el corazon luego de romperte a ti en una cama!!

\- ¡Sere zorra pero consigo al hombre que quiero y lo tengo solo para mi! ¡¡No soy la segunda de nadie!!

Iba a responderle cuando un ruido nos distrajo. Los tres chicos en la escalera, mirandonos con seriedad.

\- Chris duerme en mi cama, yo dormire en la tuya.- Corto Alex.

Dan no hablaba y John simplemente miraba. Chris se dio vuelta y subio los escalones corriendo.

\- Angie, te hablare a ti porque se que no eres tan explosiva como Chris...

\- Ahora estoy dudando de eso.- interrumpio Dan.

\- ¡Sh! Como decia, escuchamos la mayor parte de esa discusion. Que a ti no te guste la persona de la que Chris esta enamorada, no te da ningun derecho a gritarle asi. ¿Lo sabes?

\- Si Alex. Asi como se que ella se emociona y luego viene llorando a contarme sus desgracias. Los tipos la usan unas noches y luego desaparecen o se van con otra.

\- Chicos yo me voy, a las tres tengo que estar en la morgue. Nos vemos otro dia.

\- ¡Adios!

\- Nos vemos, John.

Yo ni lo mire. Por su culpa me pelee con mi hermana, una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida estaba enojada conmigo por su culpa.

\- Angie, esta bien que te molestes pero no era forma de decirlo. No eres tu. Si ella es feliz de esa forma, dejala. Ocupate de tu vida que tienes bastantes asuntos.

\- Tal vez me pase pero quiero que cambie eso. Luego llora que nadie la valora. Ah pero se toma unos tequilas y se pasa a todo hombre que se le cruze por delante.

\- "tal vez te pasaste" por lo menos lo notas. Sabemos que Chris es rapida para esos asuntos pero no debiste gritar asi y ya, diselo de otra forma.

\- ¿Ahora estas de su lado, Dan? John parece no registrarla, ¿Para que arruinar la amistad de esa forma?

\- ¿Chris esta enamorada de John...?

\- Wow... No me lo esperaba.

\- Yo tampoco esperaba que me dijera eso, Dan. El no la registra tanto como ella cree, el la ve como una conocida. Ni siquiera como amiga.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios sentirme tan presionada. Segun ellos yo estoy equivocada al enfadarme con Chris. Seguire pensando que deberia conocer mas a John si quiere algo mas serio con el, aunque sinceramente podrian seguir asi, sin tener ninguna relacion.

\- ¡Porque lo se y listo! Deja de joder, adios.

\- ¡Angie espera ahi!

\- ¡Adios dije!

Cerre la puerta con un golpe y me meti a la ducha, a ver si me calmaba un poco. Imaginar a Chris de la mano con John me crispaba.

Sin contar que siento claramente que John esta enamorado de alguien pero no es a Chris a quien percibo en ese matojo de sentimientos. Al igual que siento lo que le sucede a Chris pero es tan normal que no me asombra.

Mañana con mas calma hablare con ella, no puedo estar asi. Tal vez la convenza que haga algo un poco serio una vez en su vida.

Aunque sea con John, por mas que no me guste la idea.

Y bien ositos, aqui esta el capitulo tan largamente esperado. Espero les haya gustado!

Saludoskis navideños!


	40. Las Voces

**Hola hola! Como va?**

 **Vuelvo para dejarles un cap antes del estreno de la super mega hiper esperada peli de nuestro querido MANGA . Kuroshitsuji :D :D :D y vieron la portada de GFantasy!? :O es hermosa**

 **Yo solo quiero ver animado el momento en que Undertaker le clava la guadaña a Sebas-chan como si este fuera un pedazo de pan :V**

 **Bien, al cap.**

 **Es extraño tal vez, como todos los cap peeeero hay una pequeña parte, una muy pequeñita asi ] que les va a gustar!**

 **Cualquier detalle que vean, me dicen!**

 **¡Un capitulo con limon y sal, por favor!**

 **.**

 **Las Voces.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoy, por primera vez me senti mal por culpa de un hombre. Y ni siquiera hice una escena estupida de celos ni llore por el, solo acepte el rechazo que senti en las palabras que me dirigio.

Fue al terminar la jornada, yo estaba quitandome el tutu inmenso de Giselle e Ivan guardaba sus cosas en el bolso.

Unicamente le pregunte que haria al salir.

\- Ire a casa, Isabelle esta muy paranoica.

\- Ah, esta bien.- El hielo en su voz era demasiado.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

\- No importa.- Dijo levantandose y poniendo rumbo al pasillo.

\- Espera Ivan.- Pude alcanzarlo en el ascensor.- Si tienes problemas, lo dejamos aqui.

\- Si claro, diselo a tu zorreria.

Apenas se abrio la puerta del ascensor, salto dentro.

Yo me quede alli, no supe que hacer o decir. El hielo me congelo totalmente. Helo mi pensamiento dejandome en blanco.

Baje por las escaleras y me fui caminando a paso lento, encapuchada con mi buzo de Pink Floyd.

Iba en las nubes, me cruze con Jack pero el no me vio.

Asi me fui a mi apartamento, con la cabeza gacha, cruzando semaforos en rojo y llevandome gente por delante. Tropeze un par de veces tambien.

En el edificio tuve que usar las escaleras, el ascensor estaba trancado en algun piso. Subi a paso de tortuga, mirando mis pies, los cordones de mis converse mas viejos, las rodillas rotas de mi jean negro. En el pasillo del septimo piso habia dos personas hablando, una pareja supongo, por sus voces. Es el unico piso en donde no vive nadie. No reconoci las voces, o no les puse atencion.

Al abrir la puerta, me recibio la oscuridad pero no el silencio. Se oia un murmullo en el cuarto de Chris, supongo que Alex esta hablando por telefono o mira una pelicula.

Deje las llaves en su lugar y tire el bolso al lado de la lavadora, mis ropas necesitarian una racion extra de jabon y suavizante.

Tome un poco de agua y me meti a la ducha.

Demore mas de lo normal, no ponia atencion a nada, me puse acondicionador antes que shampoo, el jabon en barra se resbalo de mi mano y lo perdi, en mi propio baño. Me puse ropa al reves varias veces.

Me sentia mal por como me hablo Ivan, me descoloco pero no le dare tanta importancia, de a poco me voy metiendo en su vida.

Peor me sentia por Chris, desde que discutimos ni siquiera me cruze con ella, hace tres noches. Solo he visto a Alex que esta durmiendo aqui. Tal vez no es mucha cosa pero para mi, es perder el eje de mi mundo.

Eran las nueve con quince y ni siquiera habia cenado. Abri una cerveza y sali al balcon, aunque no deberia beber, que se vayan al diablo todos, con tutu y en puntas.

La noche era tranquila, no habia niebla y no estaba tan frio. El otoño se estaba alargando un poco, gracias planeta.

Me quede un rato, tenia unas imagenes dando vueltas en mi mente. Un discusion que me provoco la misma sensacion que las palabras de Ivan. Rechazo y frialdad. Como tirar bolas de nieve y recibir una en la cara desnuda, duele pero el placer y la diversion te hacen olvidar el dolor. Esas palabras me quemaron pero las ignore o eso intente. En mi sueño y en la realidad.

En el sueño hacia calor, estoy segura porque yo tenia los pies en un pequeño arroyo al lado de un camino y a lo lejos veia la silueta de una mansion y la luna se reflejaba en las copas de los arboles. Se que discuti con un hombre de pelo largo pero no logro verlo aunque se que esta ahi, a mi lado.

\- ¿Que haces aqui? Deberias descansar.

\- Alex no te oi cuando llegue, crei que dormias...

\- Estaba hablando con Camille. Puedo preguntar, ¿Por que te molesto tanto que a Chris le guste John?

\- ¿Puedo responder en otro momento?

\- No. No te he visto la cara en estos dias. Contestame.

\- No se porque, simplemente fue una respuesta que no me gusto.

\- ¿Te gusta John?

\- ¿¡Que!? No, ni cerca. _\- Si claro, niegalo.-_ ¡Claro que lo niego! No me gusta John.

\- En ningun momento te dije algo sobre negarlo..

\- ¿Como que no? Lo acabas de hacer.

\- No Angie, estaras delirando. Asi que no te gusta, entonces lo unico que pienso es que eres muy celosa y no quieres compartir a Chris con alguien tan cercano.

\- Puede ser... Se que John no me gusta, ese puesto lo ocupa Ivan...- _Seguro, veamos por cuanto tiempo el ruso reemplaza a John. El es el unico, ya lo veras, insipida_.- Alex ¿Estas seguro que no estas hablando o pensando algo? Estoy escuchando una voz...

\- No, muy seguro Angie. ¿Sabes que hay que hacer?

\- ¿Que?

\- Ir al depa y hablar con Chris, ya no soportamos esta situacion. Dan tambien le ha hablado para que hagan las paces pero eres tu quien debe dar el primer paso, linda.

\- Esta bien... No se por que pero me siento mas llorosa hoy. Todo el dia me senti mal.

\- Que extraño... Tu no tienes "esos dias".

\- Pero a veces tengo los sintomas y creo que es eso lo que me esta pasando...- Hace dias que estoy mas susceptible a todo. A Ivan, a danza, a los chicos, hasta caminar me altera.- Ayer estaba igual y cuando llegue del estudio le compre helado a la señora Larsen, solo eso me ha calmado.

\- ¿Helado? ¿Sabor?

\- Frutilla, aun queda.

\- Luego tomare un poco. ¿Vamos al depa?

\- ¿Puedo llevar mi helado?- Alex me miro como si fuera una niña pequeña que no podia dormir sin su osito.- ¡Quiero tomar helado Alex, no me mires asi!

\- Estaba pensando que Dan tiene barquillos de chocolate, podriamos combinarlos.

\- ¡Si, vamos!

Tome el helado y fuimos al piso de los chicos.

Tenia ganas de gritar, de hacerle saber a Alex de los nervios que sentia, sabia que yo era quien debia pedir disculpas y eso me ponia cada vez peor. Cada escalon que subia, aumentaba mi ansiedad.

\- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Como has estado? ¿Viniste por una super merienda?

\- Dan, yo tambien te extrañe, fueron unos dias intensos en el estudio.

\- Lo se, pasen que estamos en medio de una mision importantisima.

\- ¿Estamos?

\- Sip, con John, ¿Quien mas jugaria conmigo?

Mire a Alex suplicandole que me dejara ir a mi refugio, queria esconderme y no sacar la cabeza hasta que llegara la primavera, necesitaba irme y tomar mi helado sola pero el solo me ignoro.

\- Traje mi helado... Para compartir.- Abraze el tarro de dos kilos como si fuera mi escudo.- Es de frutilla.

\- Te ves adorable, entren rapido. ¡John si has hecho trampa te arrancare esos aros en el labio a puñetazos!

\- Yo nu~nca hago trampa, Summers. O~h miren quienes llegaron, buenas noche~s.

Me miro de arriba a abajo, seguramente no creia el estado en que estaba vestida. Un pantalon jogging con un parche en forma de calavera en la rodilla tapando un gran agujero, una campera que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños, con capucha y alas de murcielago a los costados de esta. Y la llevaba puesta. Era un murcielago acaparando helado de frutilla.

 _¡Oh por dios! ¡Cientoveinticuatro años y sigue tan lindo como siempre! ¡Que me lleve el demonio si miento!_

\- ¿Que me ves?

\- Na~da, es raro ve~rte asi vestida.

Se rio y se concentro en la pantalla. De repente senti ganas de golpearlo, se burlaba de mi y yo sin atinar a decirle algo.

 _¡Hablale! ¡Ve y dile que esta bueno como...!-_ ¡CALLATE!

\- Eh... ¿Angie?

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Preciosa, calmate. Te traere una cuchara para que comas tu helado.

\- Gracias...

Me sente en el sillon y me encoji alrededor de mi helado, derritiendolo con el poco calor que me quedaba. Me sentia muy incomoda realmente, John me estaba poniendo en este estado.

\- ¿Te sie~ntes bie~n? Te noto algo retraida~.

\- Si, gracias... _\- ¡No estamos bien! ¡Ven y curanos con un beso de esos tuyos, amor! ¡Mira esos aros en su labio, Angie! Si yo fuera tu, se los arrancaba a mordiscos... Que delicia de boca, aun recuerdo la sensacion~._

Esa voz... Viene de mi cabeza. Hay alguien hablando en mi cabeza.

No... No puede estar pasandome. No puedo estar enloqueciendo, ¿Sera algo nuevo que mi cerebro decide mostrarme ahora...?

No, no, no por favor. No a mi.

Me levante a los saltos de sillon, pasando por encima de los pies de John, creo que mi helado cayo por ahi.

Necesitaba alejarme de el.

\- ¡Angie!

Creo que fue la voz de Dan que me grito. Solo azote la puerta, queria salir de ese infierno que John provoco en mi cabeza.

No se como baje las escaleras, ni siquiera se si los chicos venian detras de mi. Se que de repente estaba en la puerta de mi habitacion a punto de esconderme entre mis amadas mantas.

\- Alto ahi~ bailari~na.

\- ¡A~H! ¿¡Que haces aqui!? ¡Vete de mi apartamento!

\- ¿Te cree~s que no me di cue~nta que era yo quien te incomodo? ¿Que sucedio~?

\- Vete de aqui...

\- No me ire~, antes dime que te pa~sa.

Se habia aparecido de repente en frente de mi, cortandome el paso hacia mi cama.

\- No lo se, no se que me esta sucediendo... Algo en mi cabeza esta mal, hace años que no me sucede esto.

\- Cre~o que yo si lo se~.- De la nada me abrazo, mi cabeza quedaba justo debajo de la suya, la medida perfecta.- ¿E~stas mal por tu pele~a con Chris, no? Las emociones estan mu~y relaciona~das con la energia de cada uno~.

\- Si...

\- Hehe nu~nca pense que te descontrolaria ta~nto una pelea. Te diria que le pidas unas disculpa~s.

Yo estaba en las nubes, no sentia mi cuerpo. Creo que llore bastante, no lo se. El abrazo ese se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor refugio. Se sentia familiar, como si fuera alguien que me abraza desde pequeña.

\- Hare eso, ¿Estaba en el depa?

\- Si~ pero antes me debes a~lgo~.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si ma~l no recuerdo...- Me apreto contra el marco de la puerta.- Te dije que me pagarias la del otro dia.

\- Pero...

\- Sin peros.- Cuando reaccione, su boca estaba en mi cuello, simplemente iba de arriba a abajo, recorriendo.- Estas en deuda querida~...- Cuando dijo esto me dejo un beso de esos que parecen que te arrancaran la carne. Si pudiera, me hubiera fundido con la pared para escapar pero no podia, el y algo en mi me lo impedian.

\- ¡Nhh sueltame...!- Intente alejarlo de mi pero fue como querer mover una roca.- _¡Si! ¡No puedo creer lo que esta haciendo! Siempre nos gustaron esos besos asi, ¿Te gustan? ¿Los recuerdas?_

Quede en shock cuando oi eso. ¿A quienes les gustaba? ¿De quien habla esa voz? ¿Recordar un beso asi?

\- ¿Que fue eso?

La escucho. El pudo oir esa voz, ¿Eso significa que no esta en mi cabeza?

\- ¿El que?

\- Esta~s... Caliente. De la nada tienes las mejillas hirvie~ndo.

\- Eh... Si, puede ser. Estos dias he perdido un poco el control sobre mi. Eso hace que mi temperatura suba de golpe.- _Dile que es por su culpa que se nos sube la temperatura, despues de todo el siempre tuvo este efecto en nosotras_. ¿Que?

\- Si tu lo di~ces, ¿Subes? Yo deje una partida pendie~nte.

\- Yo deje mi helado. Creo que no lo compartire.- _Creo que si se acerca asi de nuevo, no podre contenerme, insipida. Terminaras gravemente quemada._

\- Hahahaha vamos.- Me abrio la puerta y espero que acomodara mi campera y me subiera la capucha. - ¿Quie~n te regalo esa campe~ra? Pareces una niña~.

\- Los chicos, para mi ultimo cumpleaños. El año anterior fue un pijama negro con calaveras blancas.

\- ¿En se~rio...? Yo tuve uno igual hace a~ños. Angie, ¿Cuantos años tienes?

\- Veintisiete, ¿Tu?

\- Esos seria~n cientoveinticuatro años. Uno mas que tu, po~r asi deci~rlo.

\- Aja, ok. Entra.- Lo mire unos segundos a ver si me explicaba esa frase extraña pero no, solo me señalo la puerta, animandome a abrirla.

Cuando entramos todos nos quedaron mirando, como si hubieramos salido a tener un momento de privacidad de novios. _Pero el se lanzo encima tuyo, si pudiera salir de aqui lo violaria ahi mismo y te aseguro que el colaboraria_. Creo que me volvere loca.

\- Me dijiste todo tipo de cosas pero al final yo tenia razon, ¿No? Lo quieres para ti. Adelante, se feliz.

\- Chris yo no...

\- Chri~s yo baje a busca~rla y resulta que tenia un poco de fiebre, mi~rala. Supo~ngo que notaras si tu amiga esta enferma. Y deja de hablar asi, o~dio que me inventen cosas que no existen.

\- Dan mirale los ojos, estan brillosos.- La voz calmada de Alex logro bajar los animos.

\- Veo, ven aqui batwoman. Te traere tu helado y los barquillos.

Chris se sento con un bufido y quedo mirando fijamente la tv. La observe un momento y baje la vista hacia el suelo.

Alex estaba ordenando un poco la mesita y John me miraba fijo, cuando lo vi me sonrio y me señalo a Chris con un movimiento de cabeza.

No podia, mi propia amiga me daba miedo, me aterraba la idea de mostrarle que es un punto debil en mi. Tenia la garganta cerrada de tanta presion que sentia. Tenia que hablar con ella, era yo quien tenia que pedir disculpas.

Me cambie de asiento para quedar a su lado y me prepare para hablarle. Menos peligroso seria acariciar un tigre.

\- Chris yo... Yo...

\- ¿Que?

\- Yo queria...- Las palabras no me salian.- Queria pedirte perdon...

\- Aja, y tengo que dartelo, luego de como me gritaste.

\- Es que...

\- Es que nada, Angelina. No tienes derecho a opinar de esa forma de mi vida. Si te molesta que te cuente mis problemas lo dices y ya, no lo hago de nuevo.

No soy alguien totalmente fria pero tampoco lloro por todo. Hay cosas que me afectan y otras que no. Tambien tengo un exceso de honestidad para decir las cosas, que no logro medir. Hablo sin filtro.

Mis amigos son mi mundo y por ellos es por quienes lloro y lo haria mientras viva.

\- Chris yo lo siento... En serio.

\- Veo. Entonces ya esta bien, volvere a mi camita.

Mi respuesta fue lanzarme a su cuello y ahogarla en un abrazo. Ni hablar de que llore como si fuera el fin del mundo.

\- Perdon, perdo~n Chris... ¿Comemos helado?

\- Estas muy sensible Angie... Estas disfrutando de unos dias dias de realidad femenina, ¿No?

\- Si... Bastante. Hace como un año que no me pasaba esto. ¿Te molesta si me recuesto aqui? Estoy agotada, en todo sentido.

\- No, para nada. Extrañaba que me usaras de almohada.

Me saque los converse ya desgastados y acomode mi cabeza en el regazo de Chris, con una liviandad increible. Se siente bien haberme disculpado.

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor nuestro con un barquillo relleno de helado cada uno.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de dormirme es ver a John relamiendose unas gotas de helado entre los piercings en su labio.

 _Delicioso._

 _._

 _Mi amor, mi amor. Aun falta para que ella vea la historia que se alza en su pasado. Falta un tiempo para que sepa quien eres tu._

 _Tu deberas tener paciencia, esta es la última tormenta antes de que salgael sol, mas no sera suave._

 _¿Recuerdas los fríos inviernos eternos de Noruega? Ahora es el momento del sol, momento de que broten lentamente las hierbas y la nieve se derrita de una vez por todas. Hemos sido asien cada vida que nos toco, hierba nueva en cada primavera, asomandonos entre la nieve._

 _Poco a poco, ella vera sus recuerdos y el velo se levantara, lo que le permitira ver lo que hemos vivido._

 _Tu, mi amor, es quien mueve el velo, eres la llave del baul donde se almacenan todos nuestros recuerdos._

 _Sólo tienes que esperar y ser fuerte, lo peor de la tormenta esta aproximandose._

 _Te amo, y voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta que el mundo se apague._

 _._

 _._

 **Hello again!**

 **Bueno, se preguntaran que mierda sucede aqui. La mierda que sucede es eso que ven alli! Angie scucha una voz! De quien es esa voz que se scucha? Adivinen. No saben por que la scucha? Jodanse!**

 **De quien son las palabras al final? Lean y lean y sigan leyendo y recuerden el primer libro! Enlaces chicos, enlaces!**

 **Lol re Lol**

 **lml Ya tengo la inspiracion para el cap donde entrara nuestro ex entrerrado, ahora el señor forense XP es Dear Insanity y una de los cap finales se basara en Simphony of Destruction lml**

 **Saludoskis!**


	41. Los Ojos que Queman

**.**

 **Los Ojos que Queman.**

 **.**

\- ¡No! ¡Ten cuidado Angelina! ¿Quieres quebrarte una pierna?

\- Pero... ¿No podian hacerlo mas liviana? No es necesaria ta~nta tela y muselina. Me molestan.

\- ¡Es asi y punto! Empieza de nuevo, lento si quieres pero aprende a llevar la pierna sin enredarte, por favor.u

-Bien.

Ya casi, faltan tres dias para el estreno y yo sigo enredandome con el tutu. Una enorme falda blanca, muy linda a la vista pero bastante incomoda.

\- Vamos Angelina, mañana tienes tu dia libre, hasta el lunes no ensayaras nada. No puede ser que tu seas la unica que tenga estas complicaciones con cosas tan banales mientras lo que es dificil realmente te sale en la primer pasada.

\- Esta bien, dejeme unos minutos, ¿Si?

Ella sabe que yo puedo, no es tarea dificil. Es solo que estar dentro de esta cosa es peligroso, se enrolla en mis caderas. La odio.

Solo debo esquivarla, predecir el movimiento de la tela para saber como quedare envuelta en ella al girar.

\- Bien Angelina, si puedes practica algo en tu casa, solo para acostumbrarte a la falda, ¿Podrias?

\- Si claro, ¿Quien quiere olvidarse de su trabajo en los dias libres?

\- Lo se pero es que no veo avances, estas perfecta en todo pero no quiero que te caigas otra vez.- Ayer pise la falda cuando baje de un salto y me fui de cara al suelo, sin contar que rasgue una costura.

\- Esta bien. ¿Terminamos ya?

\- Si, nos vemos el lunes. Ah por cierto, ya esta el programa para la gala. Tu tendras cuatro pas de deux y tres variaciones. Gala y luego habra una fiesta. Sera en la primer semana de diciembre.

\- Bien, ¿No sera El Cascanueces?

\- No, aqui esta la lista.

 _ **. Diana y Acteon PDD.**_

 _ **. Aurora's 2nd act variation.**_

 _ **. El Corsario pas de esclave.**_

 _ **. Aegina's 2nd act variation.**_

 _ **. Coppelia GPDD**_

 _ **. Pharaoh's daughter 3rd act variation.**_

 _ **. Don Quijote GPDD.**_

\- Buenas obras, quiero felicitar a quien las eligio. El tercer acto de Aspicia es la variacion del rio Nilo, ¿No?

\- Si, no sabiamos si elegir la del segundo acto o esa. Ya sabes cual gano y por las demas sabiamos que habian sido tus favoritas y a su vez fueron muy aclamadas por la critica y demas compañias de ballet.

\- Genial, me parecen varios pases y es extraño que hayan incluido dos GPDD pero esta bien asi, nos vemos el lunes.

La salude y fui a guardar mis cosas. Ya me cae mejor mi coreografa. La variacion de Aegina es muy buena y Aspicia es algo complicada y larga pero muy bella.

Estos ensayos los tenia yo sola, ya que eran solo mios, sin Ivan. Eso alivia un poco el trato entre ambas ya que ella tiende a rezongarme mas en clases compartidas.

Hablando de èl, nos hemos distanciado, no es el chico que veia en los ensayos. Esta loco. Literal, mas aun que Adam y Jack juntos.

Desde aquel dia que me dijo que la mujer estaba sospechando algo, me ha tratado como si yo me arrastrara a sus pies y tuviera que esconderme solo por orden suya. Discutimos bastante y ahora esta mas calmado en ese sentido pero sin embargo me controla como un policia.

¿Donde estoy? ¿Ya me acoste? ¿Con quien estoy cenando? Me dijo que no le gustaban las caras de John y Adam. Dos pasos mas para perderme totalmente. Dijo que mis hermanos eran muy afectuosos conmigo, que la amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe, que siempre hay algo mas. En ese momento tuve que controlarme para no darle una buena bofetada. Me escribe a cualquier hora, aunque cuando veo el chat, el ya esta desconectado.

Lo he mandado a la mierda muchas veces y mas de las que me gustaria pero no acepto ese comportamiento. No me agrada y no dare mi brazo a torcer pero no negare que me cuesta, lo desee tanto tiempo que perderlo por una idiotez asi, duele un poco.

Solo un poco.

Cuando sali del teatro no lo vi, ya se habian ido todos mis compañeros y solo quedaban algunos tecnicos, profesores, un guardia y las chicas de limpieza.

La noche era fresca, habia niebla. Me subi la capucha y puse rumbo al depa. Necesitaba dormir, estos ultimos dias me estaban agotando mas de lo normal.

Seguramente tenga un poco de anemia otra vez, debere ir al medico.

La falda blanca flotaba sujeta a mi brazo, se humedecia con la niebla, las gotitas parecian diamantes cuando reflejaban la luz de las farolas.

Ahi me permiti divagar un poco sobre la vida que llevo, mis amigos, mi familia, las giras y galas.

Me entretuve intentando recordar cuantos esguinces me habia hecho. Cuatro en total, la rodilla izquierda y los tobillos. Uno de ellos me dejo afuera de un Prix de Lausanne, en el cual interpretaba una variacion de Kitri.

Una rotura en un ligamento de la rodilla izquierda y un dedo del pie derecho quebrado. ¿Por que tantas lesiones? Soy bruta, me exijo fuera de condiciones y fuerzo la elasticidad del cuerpo en movimientos rapidos.

Me gusta este tipo de noche pero no era suficiente para calmarme, por dentro seguia muy molesta, la situacion con Ivan me tenia loca pero por suerte los ensayos eran normales, no podria hacer nada si el se pusiera estupido en esos momentos. Por lo menos en el teatro nos tratabamos como dos compañeros normales.

Los hombres pueden llegar a ser bastante inmaduros si se lo proponen, tampoco generalizare ni dire que todas las mujeres son serias.

Tuve la idea de pasar por el mercado pero habia olvidado que la señora Larsen estara de vacaciones durante el resto del mes, debo ir al mercado a tres calles de aqui si necesito algo. Una vez que decido hacer la cena.

Suspirando abri la puerta del edificio, me quede un poco descolocada por no poder comprar los ingrediente necesarios para cocinar.

El portero, Carl, estaba preparandose para volver a su hogar.

\- Angelina, buenas noches.- El si me cae bien, el otro portero, Tim, no.- ¿Como van tus ensayos?

\- Carl buenas noches, muy bien, algo agotadores haha ¿Tu familia?

\- Esperandome, mi hija mayor se compromete hoy y cenaremos fuera. Y mi hija pequeña no ve la hora de comprar las entradas para alguna de tus funciones.

\- ¿En serio? Puedo regalarle entradas a la platea alta, solo necesito los datos de quienes vayan al teatro y el dia, obvio que solo si es mi funcion.

\- Muchas gracias Angelina, le dire. Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Cuidate Carl!

El si me cae simpatico, me provoca ternura. Debe pasar por poco los cuarenta años y ya casi es abuelo, conozco a sus hijas y son iguales a el, simpaticas y humildes.

Riendo suavemente me di vuelta hacia el ascensor. "En uso" indicaban unas luces en el panel de botones. Mierda, desde que el maldito de John se aparecio en las escaleras, las odio, por tanto evito usarlas lo mas posible.

Hoy no debe ser mi dia de suerte.

Me sente al comienzo de estas y estire mis piernas, reponiendome un poco para intentar subir los nueve pisos hasta mi lindo apartamento, donde esta mi hermosa cama.

Volvi a suspirar, pesado esta vez y comenze a subir, mas dos escalones despues mis piernas temblaban.

 _¿Ya estas agotada? Que debilucha. En serio, llevas casi diez años bailando, ¿Un simple ensayo te agota asi?_

Bueno, no solo el ensayo, toda la situacion. He dormido mal y no puede ocurrir eso.

Pare en el primer rellano y estire las piernas, queriendo que eso me aliviara. Pero no resultaba, baje y me decidi esperar el ascensor, asi que me sente en el ultimo escalon deseando que la maquina llegara rapido y me llevara hasta mi piso.

Vi a traves de la puerta de vidrio como se estacionaba una camioneta negra y bastante conocida en la acera. Luego salio una cabeza, que parecia un foco de luz. La metafora perfecta para decir "¡Hey John, tu pelo es genialmente notorio en la noche!"

Cuando levanto la cabeza y me vio, mi pecho se paralizo por un microsegundo. Nunca lo habia visto tan serio, ni tan ausente y ni siquiera lo habia visto con esta vestimenta. Nunca lo vi usar zapatillas converse. ¿Sera que reaccione asi por que hace tiempo quiero comprarme las mismas malditas zapatillas negras de cuero y siempre lo olvido? No, no creo.

\- Ah... Hola.- _Agh esa boca... ¿No te dan ganas de saltarle encime y comerle a besos eso labios tan... Tan... ¡Dios son perfectos!_ Si pudiera hacer algo, te mato a ti. _Lamentablemente debes morir para que yo muera._ \- ¿Que haces ahi sentada?

\- Espero el ascensor. Tengo las piernas acalambradas. ¿Vienes por Alex? El se iba con Camille... Creo.

\- Nope, tengo que devolverle unos juegos a Dan. Si quieres te ayudo a subir, me gustaria esperar contigo pero no me quedare aqui mientras desocupan ese ascensor, quiero llegar a mi piso y dormir... Necesito dormir muchas horas pero lamentablemente hoy no creo que duerma.

Lo mire mas detenidamente, se lo veia mal. Tenia unas ojeras, que si bien no eran oscuras, contrastaban demasiado con la piel clara. Su pelo estaba algo opaco y despeinado. Tenia algunas puntas rotas... ¿O quemadas?

\- Esta bien, ve subiendo. ¿Que le sucedio a tu pelo?

\- Cloroformo. Ultimamente me esta destrozando el pelo. Ven aqui, dame la mano. Y sostiene bien esa... Cosa blanca, ¿Que es?

\- ¡Es mi vestuario, no solo una cosa blanca! Debo practicar mas porque me enredo en el.

\- Pontelo, quiero vertelo puesto.

\- ¿Que? Nah, no quiero.

Se agacho frente a mi y puso sus manos en mis rodillas, mirandome fijo con los falsos ojos azules.

\- Por favor.

\- Si haces esas caras para pedir algo, puedes comerte el mundo tranquilamente.

\- Hahaha lo se, por eso lo hago.

La mirada que me dirigio me corto la respiracion por un segundo, habia algo detras que no supe reconocer. Podria meterme en su mente y conocer esos sentimientos pero no, no me agrada hacer eso.

\- Agh esta bien... Solo si me llevas hasta mi piso.

\- Te llevo en brazos si te pones las zapatillas tambien.

\- Eso es chantaje. Me duelen los pies, me lastime la uña.- _Mentirosa~._

\- Bueno, haz como quieras entonces, me gustara igual. ¡Arriba, arriba!- Me tomo de las manos y me levanto de un sinchon. Casi vuelo con el impulso.

\- ¡Mierda! No soy tan pesada, ¿Sabes? Me pondre las putas zapatillas.

\- Cuida el vocabulario, linda.

Lo mire con cara de "no me jodas" y le señale los escalones mientras yo me ponia el vestido por encima de mi ropa.

Lo bueno de la falda es que la parte superior no tiene corset, es solo tela elastica y fina. Un desliz y ya lo tengo puesto.

\- Bien, ya me lo puse. Subeme.

\- Baila un po~co, para hacer feli~z a este pobre trabajador...

\- ¡Deja de poner esa cara! Solo una pequeñisima parte, menos aun si iras a ver la obra.

Me prepare para bailar la parte que mas me costo. El baile de Mirtha. Puse la pista en mi celular y comenze.

 _Vengo por Albretch, tomo sus manos y me voy._

 _Pierna arriba, salto, salto y giro rapido del torso. Repito hacia la derecha. Repito hacia la izquierda. Repito, repito._

Los ojos de John seguian cada movimiento que hacia, abria y entrecerraba los ojos cuando yo giraba o saltaba.

 _Voy al frente y salto, talon y pierna. Salto, talon y pierna. Repito, repito, intento levantar a Albretch y me voy en tres grand jete_.

Un par de veces lo vi relamerse los labios, concentrandose en mis movimientos. Sus ojos de falso azul no descansaron hasta que di el ultimo paso, observando cada minimo detalle de mi baile mirandome con la paciencia que un felino mira a su presa.

Sin enriedos de falda y con los pies un poco mas acalambrados por las malditas zapatillas pero perfecta.

\- ¡Wow Angie, esos saltos fueron impresionantes! Tenian razon los chicos, eres mu~y habil, tienes fuerza y bastante elasticidad...

 _Si quieres te mostramos que tan flexibles podemos llegar a ser._ \- Haha gracias. Ahora, a lo tuyo.

Estire mis brazos hacia el sonriendole, dijo que me llevaria asi que debe cumplir.

\- Ven aqui.

Cuando me tomo de la cintura pense, por un microsegundo, que me besaria. No tuve tiempo para saber si me gustaria o no recibir un beso de el. Cualquier mujer tomaria la oportunidad, John es realmente lindo pero _¿¡Pero que!? ¿Desperdiciaras esta oportunidad? Nota la cercania entre ustedes, hasta yo puedo sentir el calor de su piel. Observa su rostro, mira su cicatriz, ¿No te da curiosidad tocarla? Me pregunto como se la hizo realmente. ¡Tocale! ¡Solo pasa tus dedos por su piel! El minimo contacto sera suficiente, anda._

Nuestros rostros estaban a la misma altura, sus ojos fijos en mi y los mios clavados en esa marca que cruzaba su rostro. Apenas apoye mis dedos en su mejilla.

\- ¿Como te hiciste esto?

.

 _\- ¿Te dolio?_

 _\- Basta~nte, mi rostro quedo hecho jiro~nes._

 _\- La del cuello se ve mas profunda._

 _\- Si~ esta de aqui fue~... Un error de ca~lculo, sin embargo~ la del cuello fue hecha a propo~sito._

 _\- Con besos se curan las heridas, es lo que me dijeron una vez. Podria ayudarte._

 _\- A~h Angie, siempre ta~n solidaria conmigo... Seria un ho~nor._

 _\- Vamos._

.

Saque mi mano rapidamente. Creo que el sintio el cambio alrededor nuestro.

\- No preguntare que fue eso... ¿Subimos?

Asenti con un gesto, no logre armar una palabra de solo dos letras. En ese momento el ascensor llego a la recepion.

El matrimonio que bajo nos saludo y siguio su camino. Son del sexto piso, recuerdo que su hijo me busco por todo el edificio solo para preguntarme si seria aceptado en la escuela de ballet a su edad. Hoy baila en la compañia de Birmingham.

La tension en el ascensor era muy evidente. Yo iba recostada a la pared lateral y John al costado mio, cada tanto cruzabamos miradas pero nada mas. No sabia como tomar el tema. No sabia como reaccionar a la escena que vi en mi mente.

¿Por que estabamos juntos y por que le hable en ese tono tan... Sensual? Obviamente lo invite a tener sexo... _¿En serio? ¿Con John...? ¡Si, por favor si! ¡Invitalo a una buena sesion de sexo! ¡Ah como la vez de la cascada, la del bosque o en el barco, eso era vida! Nos conocimos en ese barco, ¿Recuerdas? Casi te asesino. Invitalo a tu cama, invitalo a salir, necesitamos que este cerca nuestro y nos regale esos besos que derretian el hielo en el que nos encerrabamos, Angie. No sabes como extraño sus caricias. Cuando sepas al fin de que hablo tu tambien las desearas nuevamente._

Al escuchar esto me sonroje, ¿Como no hacerlo si algo en tu cabeza grita cosas tan lujuriosas? Se me erizo la piel. No logro ver a John, desnudo en mi cama y con la respiracion perdida.

Bueno, aunque si lo pienso un poco...

\- ¿Estas bien, Angie? Tienes las mejillas rojas. Recuerda que hoy Tom festejara su cumpleaños y te espera. Es el peor dia para afiebrarte.

Hizo el amago de tocar mi frente pero me movi antes de que lo hiciera. Habia olvidado el cumpleaños de Tommy, tengo que ir si o si.

\- Si, si estoy bien. Debe ser el cambio de temperatura, desde el hall hasta aqui. No te preocupes, no faltare.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguio en su mundo. O tal vez intentando no dormirse.

Yo baje del ascensor y el se quedo dentro, lo salude en la mejilla y corri hacia mi puerta.

Ahora mi mente se estaba llenando de imagenes de John desnudo. Encima de mi, debajo de mi, parado en la ducha, parado al lado de mi cama.

Mierda.

 _Oh si. ¿Ves de lo que te hablo? Estas conectada con el. Quieras o no, el destino mismo se encargara de unirlos. Estan destinados a una ultima vida juntos y luego la eternidad._ ¿Que de que? Repite todo desde el principio por favor. _Han vivido ya cuatro vidas juntos y estan destinados a cinco vidas en total para luego unirse en la eternidad. Aunque tu concepto de eternidad y el de èl son un poco diferentes, no importa, ambos sirven._

¿Te refieres a las vidas pasadas, esas que hablan los psicologos que hipnotizan a sus pacientes? No creia que existieran pero no lo negare, despues de todo John es un ser extraño. _En efecto_.

Ni habia notado que ya estaba en mi habitacion y que la casa estaba vacia o algo asi.

\- ¡CHRIS! Chris, ¿Los chicos iran al Blackie?

\- Hola amiga. Si, si iran y esperarian por nosotras. Apurate.

Rapidamente me di una ducha.

Todavia estaba confundida por la vision que tuve. Era muy extraña, se sentia parte de algo mas, si fue solo una pequeña conversacion pero claramente era parte de algo mas.

Definitivamente no es mi dia de suerte.

Sali con mis botas converse, un jean negro y rojo a cuadros y una remera negra lisa, con cortes simulando costillas. Obviamente lleve mi campera de cuero.

Esta vez fuimos los cuatro caminando, hacia tiempo que no saliamos todos juntos. Ultimamente nos estabamos encontrando en el pub.

Ahora todos estabamos armando una vida, tarde porque asi lo quisimos pero ya estamos algo grandes y nos damos cuenta de que es lo que queremos realmente.

Alex y Camille son una pareja perfecta. Dan y Katie son ambos inmaduros y seguiran asi, eso los hace tener una relacion muy peculiar y divertida de observar.

Chris y yo seguimos a la deriva. Ella sigue buscando a su amor y yo creo que dejare que llegue solo. _Esta al alcanze de tu mano, con dos palabras ya estaria a tu lado. Lo traes loco realmente_. ¡Calla!

Cuando reaccione, por no se cuantas veces ya en el dia, estabamos frente al club. El auto de John estaba estacionado al frente. Creo que quiere una multa por estacionar en un pase de peatones.

El club estaba abierto y bastante lleno, como siempre.

Jerry llenaba el ambiente con un poco de Slayer y Ron estaba charlando con unos chicos al costado de la puerta.

\- ¡Chicos! Tanto tiempo si venir.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Te extrañe!- le solto Chris mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Hey Ron.

\- Buenas noches mi honorable camarada, ¿Como se encuentra en esta bella noche?

\- Deja de venderme esa imagen, Dan.

\- Yo si te extrañe, Ron.

\- De ti lo creo Angie. Pasen, los chicos estan en la barra.

\- Iremos a saludar a Jerry primero.

\- ¿Quien ha invocado al dios de la musica en estos paramos de alcohol, drogas y mu~cho rock and roll?

\- Deja de ser tan engreido, hombre.

\- Sabes que soy muy genial, Dan. Aceptalo.

\- ¡No seas engreido!

Y Dan le salto encima. Su relacion era asi, siempre terminaban a los golpes y queriendo sacarse los ojos. Lo bueno es que tenian una amistad muy solida. Fueron compañeros en la secundaria y fue Jerry quien nos invito al Blackie por primera vez, donde conocimos a Tommy.

\- Cuando terminen, estaremos en la barra. Ah y pon Black Magic, por favor.

\- Hoy es noche de Slayer hermano, pondre lo que me pidas como un dios benevolente que soy.

Nos guiño el ojo y salio corriendo antes de que Dan lo golpeara nuevamente.

Unos minutos despues sonaba Black Magic por todo el pub y la voz de Jerry gritando por los altavoces "¡Llenemos Black Moon con buena musica en esta noche especial!"

En la barra estaban Nick y Tommy atendiendo a tres personas. Adam, John y Jessica.

Tonteando, salude a John primero. Recordando lo que la voz en mi cabeza habia dicho, me pare de frente a el, me recoste un poco y lo salude muy lento. Me miro sin entender al principio pero cuando me aleje, tenia sus ojos fijos en mi boca. Ok, no esperaba que reaccionara asi. No queria provocarlo a el tampoco, quiero que...

\- ¿¡Pero que mierda te crees que haces!? ¡Desaparece de aqui!

Hehe...

\- Jessica, Angie es intima amiga mia, no se ira de aqui.

Jessica no dijo nada, solo tomo un trago de su cerveza. Sabe que la palabra de Tommy es ley ahi dentro.

Bueno, es lo que se espera del dueño.

La noche transcurrio tranquila, normal.

El pub estaba lleno de gente tomando alcohol, saltando, gritando y jugando pool. En un momento Jerry grito por los altavoces que nuestro querido dueño cumplia veintinueve años asi que pedia aplausos. De la nada todo el bar le cantaba feliz cumpleaños a Tommy.

Sin duda Jerry es un dios que mueve las masas.

Avanzare hasta un momento de la noche al cual no se como llegue. Un momento decisivo y un tanto extraño, que es un hecho "bisagra" en nuestras vidas.

Lo utimo que recuerdo es estar en la pista con Chris y los chicos. Y de repente tenia a John acorralandome en el pasillo que lleva a los baños.

¿Como llegue aqui? No se, fue como despertar en un sueño, que no sabes como llegaste a tal lugar.

\- Te dije que me pagarias cada cosa que hicieras conmigo. Hoy cruzaste un limite Angie~. Hoy te entregaste tu solita. No debiste seducirme asi cuando me saludaste.- Su boca quedaba al nivel de mis ojos y con el efecto del alcohol, parecia seguir moviendose e invitandome a besarla, cosa que estaba logrando. Estaba logrando que me rindiera a el- Creo que te tengo donde quiero, ¿Me equivoco?

\- Te equivocas.

\- Dime que tan errado estoy. Se nota en tus ojos el deseo. De mi, de mis besos, de lo que sea. Deseas algo de mi y yo deseo algo de ti.

\- Yo no...- Se acerco tan rapido a mi que cerre los ojos anticipando el beso que nunca llego.

\- Te dije, deseas mi boca.

Estaba algo mareada por el alcohol, las luces y una sensacion que parecia quemarme hasta la medula, tan familiar y tan desconocida que no sabia interpretar que era realmente, un dèjá vu.

\- Si.- No se como pude poner dos letras juntas en ese momento. Apenas sabria decir como me llamo.

\- Deseo concedido, min kjærlighet.

Se acerco otro poco sin llegar a tocarme, provocandome. Tenia una sonrisa torcida y me miraba con los ojos entornados. Un par de veces mas hizo el mismo movimiento de rozarme los labios, parecia que algo me rasgaba el pecho y necesitaba a este hombre, necesitaba ser satisfecho.

Dando un quejido frustrada y tomandolo del cuello, lo acerque a mi boca, que sin saberlo yo estaba esperando este encuentro.

Nunca me habia sucedido de besar a alguien y sentir un cosquilleo en la espalda tan intenso. Tuve que sostenerlo mas fuerte, apretando su cabello, porque mis manos temblaban.

La corriente electrica tan conocida recorrio mi cuerpo de una punta a la otra, dejandome en una especie de trance.

Sus labios eran suaves, eran calidos y su lengua tenia un dejo a tequila y un piercing igual al mio. Sabia como mover sus labios y sabia donde poner sus manos. Una mano estaba en mi cintura, por debajo de mi remera y la otra estaba en la parte de atras de mi cabeza, evitando que me fuera, lo cual no tenia pensado hacer.

Nos separamos pero nos quedamos en ese abrazo tan extraño e intimo.

\- Me besaste.

\- Si, asi le llaman. No cambias realmente.

\- ¿Que...? Voy a morir... Me van a matar.

\- No lo haran. Ahora que por fin te tengo asi no dejare que te mueras haha.

\- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Buscabas besarme hace cuanto tiempo?

\- Desde que te conoci me has gustado. Me enloqueciste como nunca nadie lo hizo.

\- No exageres. Yo ni sabia hasta hace unos minutos cuanto queria que me besaras.

\- Me sorprendiste pero me gusto. A veces soy algo sumiso.

\- Y yo a veces soy algo posesiva.

\- Me encanta.

Volvio a inclinarse y me beso de nuevo. Con las mismas ganas pero sin apurar el contacto. Sus besos eran exquisitos, eran los besos que siempre quise que me dieran pero que nadie consiguio.

 _Ahora tienes una idea sobre lo que hablaba. Te dije que su boca era exquisita. Imaginatela en otras partes de tu cuerpo,igual de candente y ansiosa._

Esto me saco un gemido ahogado por la boca de John. Senti como reia y siguio besandome mientras cambiaba de lugar sus manos acariciandome los costados pero manteniendo una dentro de la remera, sobre mi cadera. Se me erizo la piel de imaginarlo acariciandome el cuerpo con su boca. Solo con eso ya me dejo sin aliento. Mis manos fueron desde su nuca, su cuello hasta su cadera, pasando y demorandome en su pecho.

Estuvimos un rato asi, ni idea cuanto tiempo. Pueden haber sido diez minutos o diez horas, no lo se. El reloj se detuvo con el primer beso.

Se sentia tan bien estar ahi, apretada entre sus brazos y con su boca contra la mia. Aparte de ser mi nuevo juguete, estaba en la zona de precaucion con el, tenia a la loca de Jessica dispuesta a sacarme los ojos.

Era la danza mas perfecta que he bailado, fluida, con buen ritmo y sincronizacion. El me esta demostrando ser uno de los mejores bailarines que he encontrado en mi vida. Nuestros labios seguian un ritmo que parecia estar determinado desde antes, como si nos hubieramos besado antes y no lo supieramos.

Logre atrapar su lengua y apenas pasar mis dientes, esto le saco un gruñido y me lleve un rasguño en la espalda, cosa que me hizo saltar y por poco no se me escapa a mi un quejido. Hacia un tiempo ya desde que habian tocado asi cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, con deseo. Y aqui con el las ganas me estaban quemando.

\- Me encanta como besas ¿Nunca nos encontramos por aqui? Siempre fui un tiro al aire.

\- No, nunca. Angie, si no paramos aqui te aviso que no te dejare ir mas. Ni de este pub ni de mi vida y terminaras en mi cama.

\- No se por que pero me encanta la idea.

Le roze el pantalon con mi rodilla, apretando un poco. Me miro con los ojos brillantes, oscuros y los dientes apretados. Me relami los labios al ver sus ojos verdes al descubierto. _Los ojos que queman._

\- Tienes tu boleto de ida, mujer. Te espero afuera en cinco minutos.

\- Bien.

Salude a los chicos, les dije que luego les contaba y me fui a esperar a mi pasatiempo de esa noche.

Pequeña cosa que no sabia que el seria mi pasatiempo por un largo, largo tiempo.

Afuera habia una ligera capa de escarcha aunque no era epoca de nevadas, todo se veia gris con brillos. Me recoste en el auto de John y lo espere alli.

De nuevo pense en Chris. No hemos hablado mas sobre esto pero me dijo que charlo con John y este le dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien mas, dandole el nombre de la mujer y no era Chris. John le dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y Chris lo felicito y dijo que se abriria, no queria perder dos amigos por estas estupideces. Igual tendre cuidado.

\- Entra al auto, Angie. Te congelaras si te quedas ahi.- Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Enseguida.

El viaje hasta su casa fue rapido, vive bastante cerca. Todo el rato nos lanzamos miradas cargadas de deseo. Yo necesitaba que el me siguiera besando y tocando aun mas, queria su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mio.

El me deseaba a mi, todo mi ser entregado a el. Y viceversa.

El edificio donde vive es uno muy lindo, habiamos pensado alquilar uno de esos pisos con los chicos pero no podiamos pagar todos los gastos comodamente.

Cuando bajamos en el garage, note que no tenia los lentes de contacto. Sus ojos parecian prenderse fuego cuando me miro _. ¿Recuerdas cuando te veia asi? Con sus ojos verdes y abrasadores, nos quitaban el aliento. Me retiro Angie, dejare que las sensaciones me abrazen y me consuman. Mañana hablamos._

\- El ascensor esta por alli.

Camine mirandolo por encima del hombro, intentando ser sexy o darle a entender mis intenciones.

Increible pero funciono, cuando se abrio el ascensor me empujo dentro y me acorralo contra la pared, besandome tan fuerte que parecia querer fundirse conmigo. A duras penas si reaccionamos lo suficiente para no desnudarnos ahi mismo.

Cuando pusimos un pie dentro del apartamento, me empujo al cerrar la puerta, cayendome sobre la mesa del recibidor que apenas toque y el ya estaba levantandome en brazos para caernos en un sofa.

Mientras el me quitaba la remera, logre ver sus ojos de fuego y por un segundo pense que habia sido buena la idea de ponerme el conjunto negro y violeta en mi intento de aliviar el dia de mierda que habia tenido con un poco de auto-amor.

Sin duda, ese dia no era mi dia de peor suerte.

Bien dicen que luego de la tormenta viene el sol. Mas mi tormenta no terminaba, ni siquiera habia llegado.

Lo que paso despues, fue que tuve una de las mejores noches de mi vida. O la primera de las mejores.

.

Saludoskis sensualoskis


	42. Brandon y Giselle

**.**

 **Brandon y Giselle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- ¿Era ella? Hace años que no la veo._

 _\- Si lo era, reconoceria esa cara aun despues de una decada sin verla._

 _\- Bien. Las entradas estan confirmadas, viernes veinte de noviembre. Segun tengo entendido habra una gala en la primer semana de diciembre. Estas entradas son para su ultima funcion._

 _\- ¿Solo observacion?_

 _\- Exacto, no quiero errores Clarisse._

 _\- Tranquilo viejo, no me notara._

 _\- Mas te vale hija, mas te vale._

 _._

\- ¡Una mas Angie! ¡Muy bien, asi! ¡Manten la sonrisa aunque estes acalambrandote! ¡Bien, bien! ¡Excelente!

\- Odio este pase, esos saltitos son la muerte... ¿Por que no eligieron otro? ¿La Bayadera, tal vez? Ese si me gusta aunque sea larga.

\- Esa sera la siguiente obra, por eso no la agregamos a la gala siquiera. Arreglate que el fotografo esta al llegar, nos hemos atrasado con la marquesina... No entiendo como quieren que las cosas se hagan bien si no se ponen de acuerdo en nada. Ni en lo presupuestos.

\- Aun falta para que bajen Carmen, no se enloquezca.

\- Si... si. Arregla tu cabello y prepara ambos tutu y peinetas. Ah me olvidaba, hubo cambios en la gala, el grand pas de deux de Coppelia no ira. Se suplantara por el GPDD de Rubies, de Jewels. Quisimos algo mas contemporaneo para el ultimo.

\- Bien, es muy lindo, gracias.

Haciendo algunos gestos con las manos se fue del salon.

Aun esta la propaganda de Carmen con mi rostro en ella. En una semana termina la obra y hay otra semana libre. Se organiza asi para armar con tiempo la escenografia y que los bailarines podamos relajarnos un poco, ya que normalmente ensayamos una obra seguida de otra.

Las primeras fotos las hice sola, con el tutu azul y el blanco. Sonriente y feliz al principio, como una adolescente normal. Giselle en esencia y luego otra bastante inexpresiva para el tutu blanco. Nos pidieron bailar para sacar fotos en los giros, saltos y otras expresiones y movimientos. Ivan se mostro tranquilo, bailamos algunos pasos y volvimos a los camarines a sacarnos el vestuario. Hoy mismo envian las fotos y pasado mañana tendria que estar lista la foto monumental para el teatro.

Por suerte ya aprendi la coreografia completa, solo me queda ajustar las expresiones y manejar los tutu. El blanco principalmente.

Hoy quedaron los chicos, sin siquiera avisarme, en ir a casa de John ya que es el cumpleaños de Chris. No se por que tenemos que ir alla, supongo que se debe a que tiene varios sillones y un buen equipo de audio.

¿Como mirarlo a la cara luego de que desperte gritando en su cama?

.

 _\- ¿Donde car...? ¿¡Que haces aqui!?_

 _\- Haha eso deberia decirte yo a ti. Estas en MI cama._

 _\- ¿Eh? Ah... ah. Esto no es bueno._

 _\- ¿Sera que pasamos la noche juntos, aqui? Puedo asegurarte que estuviste mu~y de acuerdo. Y que SI estuvo muy bien._

 _\- Pero van a matarme..._

 _\- Le escribi a Alex que estabas conmigo. El no abrira la boca._

 _\- Aja... ¿Podemos desayunar?_

 _\- Mi desayuno seras tu._

 _\- Espe ¡Hmphm!_

 _._

Nos hemos cruzado si, pero no pude evitar no hablarle y voltear el rostro. Las miradas que me daba me dejaron perdida y con las ganas de lanzarme encima suyo borboteando en mi pecho.

Tengo la imagen de sus ojos verdes grabada en mi cerebro. Grabadas para no olvidar ese color tan frio pero a la vez no, el verde es un color muy calido si se pone en la colorimetria del deseo.

En el edificio me encontre con Carl, el portero simpatico, le dije que ya estaban reservados los asientos para su hija y la amiga. Me despedi y segui mi camino.

Cuando entre al apartamento me golpeo el olor a tequila.

Chris y Alex estaban en el mostrador de la cocina con una botella, el salero y un platillo con limon cortado.

\- ¡Angie ven aqui!

La voz de Alex ya estaba resbalosa, como la de... _¡Si como su voz! Aun no creo lo que sucedio la otra noche, me sentia increible en la mañana. Al fin estas recordando, note qu recordaste muchas cosas. ¿No tienes idea aun que son esas imagenes? ¿No quieres saber?_ Me encantaria escuchar tu relato. Espera que voy a bañarme.

 _Deberia empezar por preguntarte ¿Has oido algo sobre las vidas pasadas?_

 _._

 _Se dice que las almas que reencarnan tienen asuntos pendientes que deben resolver en vida para alcanzar la meta de estar en paz en otro plano. Todos tenemos almas gemelas, esas personas que siempre nos acompañan y estan a nuestro lado incondicionalmente, con quienes formamos un lazo unico. Estas personas pueden reencarnar junto a nosotros o avanzar a diferente ritmo y alcanzar su paz antes que nosotros. Es ahi, cuando perdemos a nuestras almas gemelas, que se siente el vacio en nuestra existencia. Tu personalmente has vivido ya cuatro vidas. La ultima de ellas siendo la mas interesante pero otro dia te contare esa historia._

 _Angie debido a tu poder puedes acceder a los recuerdos de esas vidas que para alguien normal solo serian visibles mediante hipnosis profunda. Es por eso que esas visiones se sienten reales._

 _Tienes suerte de que cada una de tus almas gemelas han vivido y viven junto a ti aunque la principal, tu alma gemela primordial llego hace poco a tu encuentro._

 _Esta alma es tu vinculo romantico. De alguna manera siempre fue tu pareja y una sola vez fue amigo. Deberas descubrir quien es pues no te dare nombres._

 _¿Que te hable de como moriste? Te dire que la primera y ultima fueron... traumaticas para tu alma pero las del medio fueron pacificas. ¿Asi que sabias que los miedos se traspasan de una vida a otra? No te creia tan ilustrada en el tema ¡Deja que me ria un poco, mujer! Eres divertida con tu impaciencia. El miedo a las motosierras que tan secreto mantienes es porque fuiste asesinada con una. No pidas mas detalles pues no quiero hablar de eso. Y la primera... esa fue por error. No planeaban asesinarte sino que el objetivo era tu marido._

 _Si, estabas casada, deja de chillar. ¿Hijos? Si claro. En tu primer vida hubieras tenido mellizos. Luego tuviste cuatro y en la siguiente formaste una familia con dos niños. En la ultima tenias uno solo pero adoptaste dos hermanos. Dos de las almas gemelas que tienes. Si Angie, tuviste varios. Si, lo se. No, no aqui, las dos primeras fueron en Noruega y despues aqui en Londes. Si ¿Se te hace conocido, eh? A ver si adivinas solita._

 _Ah no perdiste el detalle. dije "hubieras" ya que estabas embarazada a termino cuando te mataron. Por dios ¡Estabas en trabajo de parto cuando se incendio la casa! Mierda. No hablare mas._

 _No, no insistas. Chau._

 _._

Cuando reaccione el agua de la ducha estaba saliendo fria. Me vesti lo mas rapido posible y fui con los chicos a ver que hacian.

\- Angie trae tu guitarra, toquemos algo.

Mire a Chris como si tuviera tres cabezas.

\- ¿Que quieres escuchar?

\- Hm... tal vez Electric Eye. Tengo ganas de un poco de Judas Priest.

\- Ok, demosle a la cumpleañera lo que pide.

Fui por mi guitarra y Alex por la suya.

\- ¿Vamos arriba? Puedo acompañar con la bateria de Dan.

\- Lleva la botella Chris, Dan nos matara si llega y no le dejamos algo de tequila.

\- Es cierto, ese idiota es un borracho sin remedio. Muevete Angie.

\- ¿Dan no estaba en el apartamento de Katie?

\- Nop, llego antes que tu. Cierra la puerta.

Mientras subiamos los dos tramos de escalera tocamos algun acorde de algo.

\- Alex ¿Arreglaron el amplificador?

\- Si... hace tiempo ya. ¡Dan abre!

Cuando Dan abrio la puerta la cara de Chris se transformo, el estaba con Katie, a quien Chris odia por unos problemas en la secundaria. Hace exactamente diez años.

Katie a pesar de no ser parte de ninguno de los clubes escolares ni una excelente alumna, contaba con buena fama debido a que era amiga de todos, siempre se le hizo facil hacer amigos. Chris nunca resalto salvo por sus notas y su vestimenta, nadie esperaba que una chica mezcla de gotica y metalera tuviera unas notas tan altas. Si, Chris es el cerebrito del grupo.

El problema era que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo chico, feo y engreido para mi gusto pero el amor es ciego, y como Katie tenia amigos le hizo una jugarreta a Chris. Hizo correr rumores de ella por todo el colegio. Drogas en los baños, sexo en la azotea, copiaba en los examenes, todo eso llevo a la expulsion de Chris en su ultimo año. Eso dificulto su entrada a la universidad y la convirtio en la personita malhablada y desconfiada que es hoy en dia. Y Katie se llevo unos golpes por hacer eso. Ella ha intentado hablar con Chris pero esta no le da chance.

Dan al ver la cara de Chris se apresuro a tomar la botella de tequila y tomar su abrigo.

\- No entren, ya ibamos bajando. Katie apresurate que te dejo en tu casa. Agarra aquella caja Alex, son unos juegos de Adam.

Yo iba tranquila con las guitarras al hombro, ambas en un sobre doble que compre hace unos años, y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon.

\- ¿Preciosa, tu iras asi? Hace frio para llevar solo una remera sin mangas y tu rubia te congelaras, creo que anunciaban una nevada para hoy.

\- Bien, nosotras iremos por los abrigos y nos encontramos abajo, vamos Angie.

El apartamento de John esta dando una vuelta en U a la manzana de nuestro edificio. Nadie de los chicos sabe que me acoste con el, no pienso decirles tampoco.

En el hall nos pusimos a discutir ya que eramos incapaces de sostener los instrumentos y a su vez tocar el boton del ascensor, pareciamos una panda de estupidos discutiendo sobre el color del cielo.

\- ¡Ya basta! Lo arreglamos asi.- un pequeño tentaculo invisible hizo que el boron se presionara y la maquina comenzara su recorrido descendente.

Normalment no uso mi poder, no me gusta pero definitivamente hoy era la unica solucion que nuestras cabezas encontraban.

\- Siempre se nos olvida que tienes ese pequeño defecto mental. ¿Te ha provocado alguna otra jaqueca ultimamente?

\- Dan siempre tan bien hablado.

\- Y expresivo hahaha.

\- Haha si. La unica jaqueca que he tenido fue aquella que me provocaron ustedes cinco cuando llenaron el apartamento de humo.

\- Ya te pedimos disculpas por eso Angie ¿Que piso es? ¿Tocaron el boton?

\- Yo no toque nada.

\- Yo toque, es el piso siete.

\- ¡Toca el seis Chris!

\- ¿No era el once?

\- ¡Que ya toque el siete! Parecen estupidos, me asustan.

Me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. En los ojos de Dan habia una carcajada a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Como estas tan segura?

\- ¿Es el siete?

\- ¿Como lo supiste, preciosa? Solo yo he venido a casa de John...

\- He escuchado que lo decia, solo eso.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si.

No me creyeron, lo veo en sus ojos. Ninguno de los tres me creyo una sola palabra.

Algo que aprendi es que con mi poder aparte de mover y levitar objetos, puedo leer mentes, inducir ilusiones, modificar y crear recuerdos y tomar control sobre ellas. Sin embargo nunca use nada de esto sobre ellos sin contar las veces mientras aprendia como manejar estas habilidades, nunca mas les aplique nada.

Podria leer sus mentes y saber que piensan de mi actitud, fui muy descuidada al apretar el boton, deberia haber preguntado. De todas formas no hare nada, si dudan ya vendran a preguntarme.

En este edificio el ascensor se abre en un pequeño pasillo que contiene una puerta en cada extremo y las escalera al costado del ascensor. Nada en comun con nuestro edificio que tiene cuatro apartamentos por piso y un ascensor destartalado. Por suerte nos queda solo un mes y medio, en enero se termina el contrato y podemos buscar otro edificio mas comodo y centrico.

Los nervios que senti cuando vi a John aparecer en el umbral de la puerta no los senti ni siquiera con Ivan, el me esta moviendo a un nivel mas intenso e interno.

\- Buenas, pasen. Feliz cumpleaños Chris. Fui buen amigo y compre un pastel de chocolate, ¿Te gusta de chocolate?

\- Si, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

\- Bueno, bueno. Corten el intercambio y saluda por aqui. Trajimos las guitarras, le daremos un poco de rock a eate lugar.

\- Hola John, ¿Como vas?

\- Dan no quiero quejas de mis vecinos haha todo bien Alex, hay unas cervezas frias que te gustaran. Angie, que callada estas ¿Sucede algo?

No se porque pero ese intercambio con Chris me molesto, senti un peso en el pecho y ganas de gritar y golpear a ambos. Lo mire desinteresada y entre en su lugar.

\- Nada, solo observo.- Sus ojos se cerraron un poco cuando pase a su lado. El olor propio de el, de su piel flotaba a su alrededor como una nube, parecio golpearme. Inhale bruscamente y segui mi camino hacia el sillon.- Dejare esta botella en la cocina.

\- Te dare los vasos.

Con esa excusa me siguio sin levantar sospechas.

Una vez alli me acorralo contra el mostrador.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? Me esquivas de forma muy obvia. ¿Te averguenzas de algo o ahora sientes asco de mi?

\- ¿Que? ¡Claro que no! Solo que...

\- ¿Que, Angie?

\- Es que... me cuesta un poco... he tenido unas, unos sueños muy extraños. No me he sentido muy bien despues de eso. No siento asco ni verguenza, seria imposible sentir algo asi.

\- ¿Por que lo dices?- Su rostro estaba a unos centimetros del mio.

\- ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

Cuando estabamos a punto de besarnos, se escucho la voz de Dan, mi amado Dan llamandonos.

\- ¡John! ¡Adam esta abajo, dice que no puede hacer funcionar el contador del parking, que necesita tu tarjeta!

\- ¿Siempre es tan inoportuno?- Me pregunto por lo bajo y le respondi con un gesto afirmativo. Me dio un beso rapido y se alejo de mi.- Ya arreglaremos este problema.

Me quede alli unos segundo, intentando reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder. Por dentro gritaba de felicidad pero por fuera parecia que habia visto un fantasma, quede petrificada con lo extraño de la situacion.

Sacudi la cabeza y fui hacia el living.

.

Please allow me to introduce myself!

I'm a man of wealth and taste!

I've been around for a long, long year!

Stole many a man's soul to waste!

And I was 'round when Jesus Christ!

Had his moment of doubt and pain!

Made damn sure that Pilate!

Washed his hands and sealed his fate!

.

\- ¡Dan dame esa cerveza!

\- ¡Ahi va!

.

Pleased to meet you!

Hope you guess my name!

'Cause what's confusing you is just the

Nature of my game!

I stuck around St. Petersburg

When I saw it was a time for a change!

I killed the Tsar and his ministers

Anastasia screamed in vain!

I rode a tank, held a general's rank

When the blitzkrieg raged and the bodies stank!

Pleased to meet you!

Hope you guess my name!

'Cause what's puzzling you is just the

Nature of my game

Come on, come on, come on!

.

\- ¡WOOOOH ESE SOLO ES LO MAS!

\- ¡VAMOS CHICOS! ¡ROMPAN EL TECHO CON ESAS CUERDAS!

\- ¡MI ANGIE ES UNA DIOSA GUITARRISTA! ¡DALE AMOR, ERES GENIAL!

.

Pleased to meet you!

Hope you guessed my name, ah yeah

'Cause what's confusing you is just the

Nature of my game!

I watched with glee while your kings and queens!

Fought for ten decades, for the gods they made!

I shouted out "who killed the Kennedys?"!

When after all!

It was you and me!

Let me please introduce myself!

I'm a man of wealth and taste!

I laid traps for troubadours!

Who get killed before they reached Bombay!

Pleased to meet you!

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah!

But what's confusing you is just the

Nature of my game!

Just as every cop is a criminal

And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails, just call me Lucifer!

'Cause I'm in need of some restraint!

So if you meet me

Have some courtesy!

Have some sympathy, and some taste

Use all your well-learned politesse!

Or I'll lay your soul to waste, oh yeah!

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, ah yeah

But what's puzzling you is just the

Nature of my game, ah yeah, get down!

What's my name?

What's my name?

Lucifer!

That's my name baby!

Aah, yeah!

Aah, yeah!

Aah, come on!

.

\- Ha... eso fue intenso. Mi garganta arde.

\- Me duelen los dedos.

\- Angie chocalas, somos unos dioses de las guitarras.

\- Si, ahi te va tu cerveza de premio, la merecemos hahaha.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Nadie dice nada de que la cumpleañera se gasto en la bateria?

\- ¡Happy birthday...

\- ¡To you!

\- ¡Happy birthday!

\- ¡To you...!

\- ¡Happy birthday, happy birthday!

\- ¡Gratulerer med dagen til deg!

John habia se habia escabullido hasta la cocina y aparecio con el pastel mientras cantaba en ingles pero tenia que arruinar todo con esa frase en noruego.

\- John... nadie entiende ese idioma.

\- Dije "Feliz cumpleaños a ti"

\- Oh gracias, comamos pastel y ya. Necesito dormir, mañana dare el examen de ingreso a la universidad, necesito obtener mi diploma.

\- ¿Psicologia, no?

\- Si, tuve que postergarlo por motivos... personales.

\- Comamos y nos vamos entonces. Entre canciones y cervezas se nos fue la hora.

De repente mi telefono comenzo a sonar, el sonido me guio hasta una mesa en el recibidor.

Numero desconocido, que extraño.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- ¿Quien habla? ¿¡Hola!?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Si no habla voy a cortar la llamada._

 _\- Espero con ansias a Giselle, hija mia._

¡Clank!

Imposible.

No puede estar pasando.

Tiene que ser una broma pesada. Es imposible.

Ellos no saben donde vivo. No saben mi numero de telefono.

No pueden saber donde estoy viviendo.

No pueden. No deben saberlo.

No puede ser verdad.

No puede ser verdad.

\- No puede ser verdad. Es imposible. Imposible... imposible...

\- ¿Angie? ¿Quien te llamo? ¡Mierda! ¡Angie, mirame!

\- No es verdad...

\- ¿¡Angie!?

\- Era... era el... ¡Me llamo y no me hablaba y yo pense que era un numero equivocado y cuando me dijo eso solo corte la llamada!

\- Ya... ya paso, esta bien.

\- Perdon la ignorania, ¿Quien llamo?

\- Brandon Brown.

.

.

 **La cancion es Sympathy for the Devil en la version de Mötorhead. Yo agregue los simbolos de exclamacion al final de cada renglon para simular el canto.**


End file.
